Heart of a Girl
by AtilaAgron
Summary: Quinn tem um segredo, que somente sua família sabe. Um dia Rachel, a garota pela qual Quinn tem sentimentos descobre seu segredo, e usa isso para chantagear a loira e fazer com que a líder de torcida se junte ao Glee clube. A convivência delas faz com que acabem num relacionamento secreto. Outro segredo para Quinn guardar? Descubram. Quinn G!P e conteúdo M por motivos.
1. Capítulo 1: Quinn

**Para quem estava acompanhando a história e ela sumiu, foi pq eu tive que retirar os nomes das musicas, pois não é permitido, somente as que são patrimônio nacional do EUA. Então agora eu repostarei os capítulos.**

**Cap 1: Quinn**

O dia 23 de abril de 1994 foi marcante para os Fabrays, era a chegada do seu segundo filho, e Russel estava mais do que feliz pois iria ter um herdeiro. Judy fazia força e o marido a apoiava, ao seu lado na sala de parto. E depois de alguns longos minutos, um choro ecoou pelo quarto do hospital, e uma cabecinha pode ser vista pelo Senhor Fabray. O médico segurava nos braços o pequeno bebê com poucos cabelinhos loiros. E os olhos de Russel estavam lacrimejado de emoção, o homem deu um beijo na testa de sua mulher e agradeceu pelo lindo presente que ela lhes deu.

Mas o médico, não entregou a criança para a mãe segurar pela primeira vez, ele e as enfermeiras levaram o bebê para outra sala. E os pais da criança logo ficaram preocupados, então o médico disse que precisava realizar alguns exames. E depois da demora por alguma notícia, Russel perdeu a paciência e procurou o medico. O homem loiro e alto, com toda sua imponência fez o médico dizer o que estava acontecendo com seu bebê. Foi então que Dr Clark engoliu em seco e olhou para os pais da linda criancinha. O doutor começou a falar e Russel observou Judy que parecia assustada quando o homem de jaleco branco contou sobre o resultado dos exames e a condição do bebê. Após ouvir a notícia, a senhora Fabray chorou muito, e seu marido lhe abraçou forte confortando-a, e dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem, que eles tinham um lindo bebezinho.

Depois de receber a notícia e acalmarem-se, eles pegaram pela primeira vez sua filha, Russel sorriu emocionado vendo a sua mulher segurar sua segunda filha, que eles deram o nome de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos anos seguintes o bebê crescia forte e saudável, alegre e recebendo muito carinho a amor de seus pais e sua irmã mais velha. A cada ano Quinn ficava mais bonita e se mostrava uma criança com personalidade forte, porém muito doce.

Os pais levavam a criança para a psicóloga toda semana como foi recomendado pelo doutor Stephen que era o pediatra da criança, afinal um acompanhamento psicológico, nessa condição é sempre aconselhável.

Quando Quinn entrou para a escolinha primária, além de brincar, ela demostrou uma grande inteligencia o que sempre foi elogiado por seus professores com o passar dos anos, e gerava grande orgulho para seus pais. Mas Quinn sempre soube que era diferente, seus pais diziam que ela era especial, e com ajuda da psicologa ela entendeu a sua condição, apesar de ficar pensando sempre e se perguntando quando rezava, "_por que ela nasceu assim?_".

Seus pais sempre lhe deram todo o amor e carinho que lhe era necessário, e com a ajuda de pesquisas e leituras sobre o tema, eles sabiam que a garota poderia ter uma vida igual a outras pessoas, mas também conheciam o preconceito da sociedade, com tudo que não era considerado "normal".

Quinn sempre fazia coisas que qualquer outra garota faz. Brincava de bonecas, participava de festas infantis, jogava futebol com seus coleguinhas, corria para fazer bonecos de neve no inverno, e todas as outras coisas que crianças na idade dela faziam para se divertir.

Ela conheceu pessoas e desenvolveu amizades, seus melhores amigos foram encontrados na escola, quando estava no ensino fundamental.

Quinn sempre adorava praticar esportes, ela jogava vólei, basquete, e futebol na escola. E foi numa aula de educação física quando estava na 5ª série que conheceu Santana Lopez, que tornou-se sua grande amiga. Mas não foi simples para começarem a amizade, quando estavam no campo, Quinn jogando num time Santana no outro, a Latina fez uma falta na loira, e depois da discussão de 15 minutos, onde Quinn acusava a latina de não saber brincar, Santana dando de ombros e sorrindo descaradamente, as duas iniciaram uma briga que teve que ser separada por sua professora e rendeu-lhes a chamada de seus pais na escola. Depois de conversarem na diretoria por bastante tempo e os pais obrigarem a pedirem desculpas, elas fizeram as pazes. E no outro dia a professora colocou as garotas no mesmo time, assim elas não brigaram mais, Santana era uma ótima zagueira e Quinn uma grande atacante, ou seja, o time delas sempre ganhava, e elas começaram a desenvolver um carinho diferente uma pela outra, que se tornou uma grande amizade ao longo dos anos.

Outro grande amigo de Quinn é o loiro que gosta de fazer imitações, Samuel Evans. Eles se conhecem desde que eram bebês, seus pais são amigos e frequentam a mesma igreja, então eles sempre foram das mesmo círculo social, e sempre que seus pais faziam jantares ou iam a festas, Sam e Quinn ficavam brincando juntos e conversavam, o que fez com que se tornassem grandes amigos, e frequentam um a casa um do outro.

Outra amiga de Quinn é a loira ingenua de grande e puro coração, Brittany Pierce, também se conheceram na escola Fundamental, faziam algumas aulas juntas e Quinn achava fofo o jeito que a garota de olhos azuis ficava confusa com as explicações dos professores, então a loira ajudava ela fazendo os trabalhos juntas.

Apesar de todos serem amigos Quinn nunca contou seu segredo a ninguém, as únicas pessoas que sabem sobre ela são seu pai, mãe e irmã mais velha Frannie, que ajudava a proteger a irmã e manter o segredo, além de poucas pessoas da família Fabray.

E com o passar dos anos Quinn ia crescendo e se divertindo, mas nunca entendia porque ela nasceu diferente das outras garotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Capítulo 2: Puberdade

**Cap 2: Puberdade**

Quando inicia a puberdade ela começa a sentir coisas estranhas, porém o seu médico Dr Paul, diz que tudo é normal, e o sentimento de sensações diferentes pode e deve acontecer, e que isso acontece com todo mundo. Mas ela sente-se estranha para como ela tem se sentido nos últimos dias.

É o amanhecer de um dia qualquer perto do seu aniversário de 13 anos. Ela acorda sentido-se novamente estranha, naquela manha. Deitada na cama e tentando livrar-se do sono ainda persistente, ela sente algo em seu baixo ventre. E quando ela percebe, olha para baixo e vê que está dura...sua coisa está totalmente ereta e o incomodo é perceptível. De repente ela senta-se na cama muito nervosa para _por que seu membro está daquele jeito_? Um desespero se instala em seu coração, e ela não sabe o que fazer. Porque isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

O que ela faz é retirar-se debaixo do edredom e olhar para baixo novamente, e é quando ela tem a certeza de que realmente está dura, pois claramente é perceptível a tenda em seu pijama. Ela toma uma respiração longa tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, então após seu coração estar mais tranquilo em seu peito. Ela levanta a barra do seu pijama para olhar para seu apêndice, e ela percebe que suas calcinhas estão em ruínas devido a algo molhado que ela não sabe realmente o que é. Seu único pensamento agora é que deve limpar-se. Assim ela toma seu caminho para o banheiro de seu quarto. Retirando totalmente seus pijamas e calcinha, ela espanta-se com o quanto grande e rígido seu membro se encontra, a dor é um pouco incomoda, e um pouco de vergonha se instala nela. O que ela quer mais do que tudo agora, é que aquilo de algum jeito acabe e que possa voltar ao normal, pois dentro de uma hora ela deve ir para a escola, e não seria nada agradável, sair do quarto com seu membro daquele tamanho. A água do chuveiro é ligada e Quinn entra para baixo deixando a temperatura morna lhe relaxar, ela leva a mão ao membro para limpá-lo da gosma branca que havia por ali, e ela percebe o quanto está sensível, então ela faz xixi e é muito ruim pois a dor ficou mais desconfortável, mas ela acaba por perceber que aos poucos seu membro acaba por aliviar-se e voltar a normalidade entre suas pernas, e a garota solta um suspiro de alívio.

Então ela vai a seu quarto pegar sua roupa para ir a escola, ela ainda tem que tomar café com seus pais e irmã, antes de sair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquela semana todos os dias ocorreram da mesma forma. E ela já sabe que tem várias calcinhas arruinadas pela tal gosma, todas as manhas.

Ela está em seu quarto mexendo no computador, no sábado pela manhã. E sua mãe pegando as roupas no cesto de seu banheiro para lavar, assim como faz todos os sábados. É então que ela percebe Judy segurando a sexta de roupas embaixo do seu braço esquerdo, e em sua mão direita segurando uma de suas calcinhas.

''Quinn?'' Judy diz. A mulher mais velha loira está um pouco desconfortável. ''você teve algum problema com sua calcinha?''

Quinn cora furiosamente e se amaldiçoa por esquecido de lavar aquela calcinha.

''não, eu...'' seu cérebro tenta achar uma resposta para dar a sua mãe que lhe está olhando com atenção.

'' está acontecendo alguma coisa que você queira compartilhar, querida?'' Judy sabe que sua filha tem muitas dúvidas e receios sobre ser diferente das outras meninas. A mulher não tem um filho homem, mas ela já leu tanto sobre o assunto de hormônios masculinos, desde que Quinn nasceu que ela sabe das coisas que acontecem na puberdade de garotos, e Quinn irá passar por tudo isso.

Quinn solta um suspiro exasperado, seus pais sempre são tão compreensivos e carinhosos, e sempre tentam falar com ela sobre tudo, mas isso que aconteceu na ultima semana envergonha Quinn, e ela não sabe se deve compartilhar com sua mãe, ela não sabe nem como iniciar a falar.

''eu não sei o que está acontecendo, acho que é o que Dr Paul falou sobre os hormônios.'' Quinn fala nervosa e envergonhada. ''eu acordei diferente essa semana.''

Judy balança a cabeça em compreensão.

'' ok, você quer compartilhar?'' Judy perguntou. ''você sabe que Dr Paul disse que é normal, querida.''

'' eu sei, mas eu prefiro perguntar a ele, na próxima consulta.'' Quinn fala ainda envergonhada.

'' tudo bem.'' Judy falou e resolveu mudar o assunto. ''Sua irmã vai usar a piscina você não quer?''

'' eu vou descer.'' Quinn fala e Judy dá um beijo na bochecha da filha depois se virá com o cesto de roupas sobre o braço e sai do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn faz consultas mensais com Dr Paul em Toledo. Ele é o seu médico desde que a psicologa indicou a seus pais procurarem um especialista na área para lidar com dúvidas ou exames e acompanhar a saúde da garota.

Dr Paul é um bom médico e ele sempre esclareceu tudo a seus pais e para ela, desde que eles começaram com as consultas.

Após o acontecido das ultimas semanas Quinn está com várias perguntas em sua mente para fazer ao seu médico. E no dia da consulta, ela vai com sua mãe. Mas a garota pede para falar com o médico sozinha. A mulher concorda e Quinn aproveita a privacidade com seu médico para tirar todas suas dúvidas sobre o que está acontecendo com seu corpo e as novas sensações. E Dr Paul lhe explica pacientemente tudo sobre ereções, emissões noturnas e mais uma vez fala sobre hormônios, o homem também lhe oferece vários folhetos para leitura sobre os temas conversados. Ele explica detalhadamente para Quinn sobre como lidar com as ereções, isso fez a garota corar violentamente, mas o médico disse que ela não precisa ter vergonha dele. A garota ouve a sugestão do médico para cada coisa, o homem até lhe indica o uso de short de compressão para que ninguém perceba algo entre suas pernas. Pois Quinn tem em sua mente que não quer ninguém descobrindo sobre sua condição, ela sabe que se isso acontecer ela estará arruinada em toda Lima, ninguém nunca iria entender sobre isso, as pessoas daquela cidade não gostam de nada que não seja o típico.

Após sua consulta com o Dr Paul, Quinn sai da clínica com muitas de suas perguntas respondidas, mas sempre tem uma em sua mente. _O por que Deus fez ela assim?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Capítulo 3: Garotos

**Cap 3: Garotos**

No verão sua família fez uma viagem para Califórnia para aproveitarem as praias da costa dourada. Uma invenção de seu pai pois, se ficassem em Lima Quinn era convidada pelas amigas Santana, Britt e até mesmo por Sam para iram nas piscinas de suas casas, mas a loira não gostaria de explicar a seus amigos porque ela não usa um biquíni típico para uma menina. Então seu pai programa viagens para os Fabray todos os verões desde que ela tem 9 anos.

Ela adora ir para onde ninguém lhe conhece e não falarão nada de sua condição. Nessas viagens, ela usa shorts de banho e um biquíni na parte de cima, Frannie usa biquínis muito pequenos para o gosto de Quinn, e sempre está flertando com os garotos das praias. Sua irmã nunca foi a filhinha comportada, mas elas se dão muito bem, e amor de sua família é muito grande para com ela, e Frannie além de ser sua irmã é uma grande amiga. Mas os verões não são eternos para desgosto de Quinn.

Então ela volta a Lima.

É o primeiro dia da oitava série, e ela precisa fazer uma boa impressão. Ela sabe que boa impressão é sempre fundamental para fazer amigos, mesmo que ela já tenha Sam, Santana e Brittany. Ela está em seu quarto se arrumando para a aula, o nervosismo do primeiro dia se instala, talvez seja a ansiedade, ela não sabe ainda direito. Só sabe que ficou muito tempo escolhendo uma roupa em seu armário, e agora ela está vestindo um vestido rodado amarelo, que comprou na viagem para a Califórnia, seus cabelos dourados, estão naturais com os cachos caindo sobre seus ombros, e nos pés ela está com uma linda sapatilha que Frannie lhe deu de aniversário. Olhando no espelho ela não sabe se realmente essa roupa está boa.

"Parabéns, Quinnie." fala Frannie, entrando no quarto de Quinn e olhando-a. "Você está muito bonita."

"Obrigada Fran, mas estou nervosa como sempre." diz Quinn olhando para a irmã mais velha em seu uniforme vermelho.

Sua irmã ri. "É claro que você está. Bem, todo mundo fica. Primeiro dia sempre nos deixa nervosas.'' Frannie sorri e se instala atrás da loira menor.

"mas você nunca fica nervosa, quer dizer eu sempre a vejo confiante, e sem nenhum medo." A loira mais nova fala, olhando para a irmã pelo reflexo do espelho.

"verdade, você sabe. Mas você sempre pode fingir.'' Frannie piscou para ela. ''grave isso Quinn, o importante é você não demostrar fraqueza para eles, não deixe eles saberem quais seus medos, faça parecer que nada pode lhe amedrontar, você é uma Fabray afinal.''

'' mas você sabe que eu tenho medo. E se alguém descobrir, que eu não sou normal.'' Quinn disse com voz trêmula.

Frannie se aproximou e virou Quinn de frente para ela.

'' Quinnie, você É normal. Você é minha irmãzinha, eu e nossos pais vamos sempre proteger você, nós amamos você do jeito que você é. Você é linda, inteligente, e muito doce.'' Frannie abraçou a garota. ''não repita essa idiotice que você não é normal, nunca mais, ouviu? se não eu vou ter que aplicar algumas técnicas de Treinadora Sylvester com você.'' Frannie disse e Quinn sorriu no abraço.

''ok.'' Quinn disse sorrindo para a irmã.

Frannie sorriu e depois deixou o quarto da garota, com sua saia vermelha Cheerios balançando enquanto saia.

Quinn olhou para o seu reflexo mais uma vez, seus olhos indo para o lugar entre suas pernas. Agora ela usava short de compressão assim evitando qualquer coisa que não deveria aparecer.

Ela pensa nas palavras de sua irmã, Frannie era uma vadia na escola, mas em casa ela era uma grande garota que lhe contava sobre os garotos enquanto comiam brigadeiro. Quinn pensou sobre o "não deixar as pessoas conhecerem seus medos, se mostrar forte". Ela iria fazer isso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As aulas na oitava série iam muito bem, as pessoas na sua escola era os mesmos que ela já conhecia, Santana e Brit, Sam, Puckerman e Finn. Eles eram os seus amigos, apesar de Quinn não gostar muito do ultimo. Além disso tinha Sugar que era a prima rica de Santana.

Com o passar dos meses as meninas de sua classe sempre falavam de meninos quando elas estavam no almoço na lanchonete, ou quando saiam para irem ao shopping nos finais de semana.

Um dia qualquer enquanto estavam na casa de Santana após fazerem um trabalho.

Brittany sorriu e cutucou a latina.

'' você não vai contar para elas?'' Britt disse para Santana.

'' contar o que?'' Sugar falou com a curiosidade enorme.

"Puck e eu nos beijamos na casa da árvore no Parque Central.'' Santana responde com um brilho animado em seus olhos.

"Uau!" diz Sugar arregalando os olhos um pouco. "Ele beija bem?"

"Bom, sim." responde Santana a satisfação em seu rosto.

''sabe eu gostaria de fazer isso com Thomas White.'' Sugar disse suspirando. ''ele é tão lindo, além de que seu pai é muito rico.''

Quinn revirou os olhos e Santana riu.

'' Thomas é bonitinho, mas ele é bem esnobe.'' Santana falou.

'' eu acho que Josh Cullen bonito.'' Britt disse. ''e ele me pediu para sair sábado.''

'' OH MEU DEUS.'' Sugar grita no ouvido de Quinn e a loira leva uma mão ao ouvido sentindo o incomodo. '' Josh é tao sexy. Você vai sair com ele?''

Britt sorri animada e assenti.

Quinn não sabe por que esse assunto de meninos não lhe dá emoção como parece dar para suas amigas. Ela não sabe como explicar isso, mas há algo diferente e animado na maneira que elas falam sobre os meninos que ela simplesmente não entende.

'' Josh é bonitinho.'' Santana fala com um pouco de desdenho em sua voz, a latina se vira para Quinn. "Quem você acha atraente Q, a sua escolha?"

Santana, Brittany, e Sugar olham para Quinn em expectativa. A loira de olhos avelãs sabia que uma hora isso iria acontecer. Ela tenta pensar em algum garoto simplesmente para responder rápido. então ela finalmente se decidi por sua resposta, o primeiro que lhe veio a mente.

"Sam Evans."

''ah ele é bonito, mas é como se fosse seu irmão.'' Santana falou com uma careta. ''e vocês são primos, não são?''

'' não, nossos pais só são muito amigos. Mas o que é que tem? ele é bonito.'' Quinn diz, ela acha Sam o único garoto bonito, mas isso é devido ao fato de que ele é o melhor amigo dela, e eles sempre conversam sobre tudo.

Ela ganha um aceno de aprovação das outras meninas, e Quinn sente um pequeno alívio por conseguir livrar-se da conversa e mais perguntas.

Quinn sabe que o fato de que ela não olha para os meninos da mesma forma que suas amigas e outras meninas de sua classe está começando a lhe preocupar um pouco, ela se pergunta se a razão pela qual ela não tem sentido algo pelos garotos, tem a ver com sua condição.


	4. Capítulo 4: Primeiro beijo

**CAP 4: Primeiro beijo**

Muitas pessoas na escola dizem a Quinn que ela é bonita. Os meninos sempre estão suspirando para ela, seu armário ficou cheio de cartões no dia dos namorados.

O fato que Quinn não sente nada em relação a isso lhe preocupa, mas o que mais lhe preocupa é saber que o baile de primavera está chegando. Ela sabe que se no dia dos namorados ganhou muitos cartões, para o baile vai aparecer muitos convites para serem seu par. Então ela tem a brilhante ideia de convidar Sam para ir com ela. O loiro que não tinha nenhuma menina em mente aceita a companhia da melhor amiga facilmente. Finn ficou um pouco chateado, ele vem demostrando interesse na loira a algum tempo desde que eles iniciaram a oitava série. Quinn sabe que ele é um dos mais populares da escola, e ela sabe que um monte de meninas estão babando por ele. Mas ela sabe que isso não acontece com ela. Então é melhor a companhia de Sam ao seu lado no baile, evitando assim que qualquer garoto queira alguma coisa com ela.

Sua família está feliz com o fato de que Quinn tem um par para o baile. E ficam mais felizes em saber que Sam, pois todos da família realmente adoram o garoto, ele é muito respeitoso e sempre que vai a casa dos Fabray, os chama de tios.

"Quinn, eu sei que você tem apenas treze anos, mas me lembro como os rapazes eram quando eu tinha a sua idade." sua mãe diz fechando seu vestido. "Vire-se para que eu possa olhar para você." Quinn faz o que lhe é pedido e sua mão sorri para como sua filha mais nova está bonita e incrível , ela sente seu coração apertar em seu peito, orgulho e medo pois ela sabe que sua pequena filha está crescendo. E como todos os pais, soltar seus filhos faz ficarem preocupados. "Cuide de que Sam mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo." a mulher fala.

"Sim, mamãe." Quinn resmunga, suas bochechas corando um pouco. Ela não tem intenções de deixar Sam fazer qualquer coisa assim. Na verdade ela tem um pouco de intenção, ela tem que tirar uma dúvida sobre si mesma.

A campainha toca no andar de baixo, e Judy suspira.

"Isso é provavelmente Sam." diz Quinn, agora ficando um pouco nervosa. A mãe dela concorda.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Quinnie!" ela diz após recuar.

Quando ela se dirige para o andar de baixo, Quinn avista seu pai na sala de estar, com um jornal aberto no caderno de economia. O homem percebe a filha na sala e levanta-se indo em direção a sua garotinha.

''Quinnie meu anjo, você está tão bonita essa noite.'' o homem de olhos azuis lhe diz com um sorriso no rosto. ''seu primeiro baile, está me deixando muito orgulhoso. Minha princesa está crescendo.''

Quinn cora com as palavras de seu pai.

Sam entra na sala companhado de Frannie que abriu a porta para o garoto. Os dois riem de algo que a garota falou para o menino.

'' Boa noite tio Russel e Tia Judy.'' Sam diz ainda sorrindo. ''você está linda Quinn.''

'' obrigado Sam.'' Quinn diz corada.

''ok, vamos tirar uma foto.'' Judy fala segurando uma câmera digital em mãos.

Frannie revira os olhos e sorri.

'' eu não falei Sam? mamãe sempre faz isso.'' Frannie diz sorrindo escorada num balcão da sala de estar.

Sam sorri e segura a cintura de Quinn, então eles sorriem para a câmera. E depois de alguns flashes, Russel toma a palavra.

'' Sam, estou lhe entregando um dos meus tesouros, por isso trate de cuidá-la muito bem essa noite.'' Russel fala ao garoto de cabelos loiros caindo nos olhos.

'' sim senhor, Tio Russel. Eu vou proteger e cuidar de Quinn muito bem. Nós vamos nos divertir.'' Sam disse e eles saem.

Eles chegam na escola e o loiro segura sua mão. Quinn sabe que dezenas de outras garotas matariam para estar em seu lugar agora. Sam e ela conversam e ficam bem perto durante toda a noite, o garoto lhe serve de ponche e lhe convida para dançar. Ela aceita tudo de bom grado, pois Sam é seu melhor amigo, e ela tem confiança plena nele.

A loira nota o jeito que Puck dança com Santana, as mãos vagando de cima para baixo no corpo da latina, e os quadris empurrando contra o traseiro da garota. Quinn é grata que Sam só dança fazendo movimentos sozinhos em frente a ela.

Brittany se aproxima de Quinn, num momento enquanto Sam foi ao banheiro.

"Então, você e Sam estão namorando agora?" Brittany diz com um brilho animado em seu olhar.

Quinn olha para Brittany, surpresa. O pensamento não tinha sequer passado pela sua cabeça. Ela não cogitava a hipótese de Sam querer. Mas ele era um garoto normal e bonito, ele poderia gostar dela mais que uma simples amizade, a duvida agora pairava sobre ela.

"Não." ela diz tentando limpar sua cabeça de pensamentos sobre namoro. "Sam é apenas a meu par para o baile."

"Oh!" Brittany diz um pouco desapontada. Logo Sam volta do banheiro sorrindo e falando algo sobre comer algum dos doces do baile.

O baile até que estava sendo divertido pensa Quinn, ela e Sam riram boa parte da noite, das danças estranhas feitas por Puck.

Quando o baile se aproxima do fim, Sam leva a loira para fora.

"O que foi, Sam?" ela pergunta, encostada na parede que estava com papais de decoração do baile. Quinn percebe que seu amigo agora está um pouco estranho. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo meio comprido, nervosamente, parece que está tentando reunir sua coragem quando ele da passos mais perto dela.

"Há algo que eu tenho vontade de fazer a noite toda." o loiro diz um pouco rápido demais.

E QUInn não tem nem tempo de pensar. De repente, ele está lhe beijando, pegando Quinn completamente desprevenida. É deselegante e desleixado e parece quase como se ele estivesse tentando comer seu rosto. Quinn se encolhe e tenta não puxar sua boca longe dele, e o garoto continua a mover seus grandes lábios molhados contra os dela.

Quando ele finalmente se afasta, ele tem um meio sorriso no rosto, e ele parece tão satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ela ainda está com a cara de surpresa. Quinn nunca pensou sobre como seu primeiro beijo seria, mas ela pode dizer honestamente, que essa não foi a experiência que gostaria que acontecesse. Sam percebe que Quinn está com uma careta.

'' você não gostou?'' Sam fala com uma cara desapontada.

'' não é isso Sam, é que nós somos amigos, e...eu.'' ela não sabe o que realmente dizer sobre isso para ele.

''tudo bem, você tem razão, a gente é amigo eu espero que isso não atrapalhe a nossa amizade, é só que você é muito bonita e eu gostei de passar essa noite com você Quinn, por isso eu fiz isso. E também porque todos os outros garotos já beijaram uma garota antes e eu não.'' ele diz um pouco corado. ''mas eu não quero que você fique brava comigo.''

'' eu não estou brava com você.'' Quinn diz e lhe da um sorriso de compreensão. ''você é meu melhor amigo, eu acho que meu primeiro beijo foi com uma pessoa que realmente é muito legal, isso é importante.''

O loiro sorri timidamente.

'' mas isso não quer dizer que vamos fazer de novo né?'' Sam parece confuso.

'' não.'' Quinn diz.

''ok. Quer um ponche?'' o loiro sorri e estica o braço para a garota loira, que assenti.

Ela não sabe como se sente, depois que isso aconteceu, ela nem mesmo quer pensar sobre isso. Foi tudo tão novo e diferente, mas ela é grata que foi Sam, seu melhor amigo que lhe levou ao baile, pois ele entendeu que ela não queria nada além da amizade, e ela sabe que outro não entenderia.

A única coisa que Quinn sabe agora depois do beijo é que não parece ser tão divertido como as outras garotas lhe falaram. Mas porque todas suas amigas falam que é uma maravilha? Ela pensa que talvez Sam não é o tipo dela, então por isso não foi bom. Mas ela pensa em outro garoto e tenta imaginar a fazer a mesma coisa com ela, e nada lhe faz pensar que será agradável. E agora tudo está mais confuso em sua mente.


	5. Capítulo 5: Confusão em mente

**CAP 5: Confusão em mente**

A oitava série está acabando, e todos os alunos estão se preparando para irem a outra escola. Quinn sabe que vai para o McKinley High. Assim como sua irmã que é uma lenda das líderes de torcida daquela escola. Santana, Britt, Sam, Puck e Finn também vão para o mesmo colégio.

Os garotos falam animados em participar da equipe de futebol. E Brittany e Santana querem muito entrar para as Cheerios, elas estão perguntando para Quinn a mais de um mês sobre o assunto.

"Vocês vai entrar também né, Quinn?" Brittany pergunta enquanto comem seus almoços.

"Eu acho que não, estou em duvida." responde Quinn, brincando com seu almoço, realmente sem fome.

"Por que não?" Santana olha para ela como se ela fosse louca. "nós vamos ser muito gostosas naqueles uniformes."

Quinn dá de ombros. Ela não vê nada demais nos uniformes das Cheerios. E ela sabe que se usá-lo não poderá esconder seu segredo.

"Quinn, as Cheerios mandam no McKinley." diz ela. "campeãs Nacionais todos os anos, todos os tipos de benefícios, patrocinadores, e os caras mais gatos da escola correndo atrás de nós."

"Eu só não quero ter que viver na sombra da minha irmã." diz ela como desculpa. Ela ama Frannie mas se ela entrar para Cheerios todos vão compará-las e ela não quer isso, ela sabe que Frannie é melhor. Santana revira os olhos.

"Por favor. Ela está se formando este ano. Ela vai sair de lá.'' Santana fala.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn fala olhando para a latina.

"Então qual é o problema? E eu acho que como ela é a capitã, fica mais fácil pra nós entrarmos, por favor, fale com ela." Santana disse. ''ela pode convencer a treinadora Sylvester.''

"Eu não sei se quero participar." ela responde. ''quer dizer tem tantas coisas que influenciam, eu não sei, mas eu posso falar com ela para interceder por vocês.''

"Qualquer que seja. Mas eu ainda acho que você deve entrar, porque senão isso vai ser seu funeral social." Santana diz, levantando-se e pegando sua bandeja de almoço.

Quinn está completamente confusa com tudo isso, mudar de escola, novas pessoas, Frannie sua companheira deixando a cidade para a faculdade tudo está mudando. Esconder seu segredo é tão difícil ela só quer que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

Mas ela fala com sua irmã para conseguir um lugar pra suas amigas no time de Cheerios, e Frannie insiste que ela deve participar, enfatizando que assim ninguém vai fazer nada contra ela na escola, e isso é uma forma de proteção. Então num dia qualquer da ultima semana de aulas, os Fabray vão até o William McKinley e depois de uma conversa de seus pais, de mais de 2 horas com a treinadora Sylvester, ela sai de lá com a promessa de ser uma líder de torcida no próximo ano, e a treinadora não julga sua condição e diz que irá ajudar a manter seu segredo, tudo isso devido ao grande apreço que tem pela Família Fabray, e sua antiga Capitã Frannie.

Após o ensino fundamental terminar vem o verão. Ou seja Quinn já está feliz com a ideia de viajar para outro lugar com sua família.

Eles vão para a Florida nesse ano para passarem o verão, um lugar onde ninguém os conhecia e Quinn podia entrar no mar com suas bermudas. Depois de ficarem o mês no estado do sol, eles voltam para Lima e então levam Frannie para a universidade de Chicago. Toda a Família estava muito orgulhosa pela garota conseguir entrar numa das melhores universidades do país. E Quinn sabe que sua irmã vai ser uma grande advogada assim como seu pai, que está todo orgulhoso por a filha ter escolhido a mesma profissão que ele exerce.


	6. Capítulo 6: Rachel Berry

**CAP 6 : Rachel Berry**

É o primeiro dia de escola, e ela está nervosa novamente, dessa vez não tem Frannie para lhe dar o apoio naquela manhã.

Quinn sabe que as coisas nessa escola serão diferentes, ela ouviu as histórias que Frannie lhe contava sobre o McKinley, ela sabre sobre as escala social, e o quanto os alunos de lá só querem ser populares. Ela acha que isso é o que eles pensam quando estão no ensino méidio, e Quinn está com medo de toda essas coisas, ela não sabe como vai funcionar, mas ela não vai lhes mostrar fraqueza. Ela leva as palavras de sua irmã muito a sério, Frannie disse que não pode demostrar seus medos, assim você pode vencê-los. Quinn tentará fazer exatamente isso.

Quando ela entra na nova escola pela primeira vez, como aluna ela sente seu estomago formigar, devido ao nervosismo, suas pernas estão um pouco bambas, mas seu face demostra exatamente o contrario, ela está com a cara séria, segurança e força são suas expressões.

Ela avista muitas jaquetas vermelhas letterman e uniformes Cheerios pertencentes aos alunos que governam a escola, e Quinn mesmo que estranhe é uma dessas pessoas.

Ela não gosta de se atrasar para nenhuma de suas aulas. E a primeira que ela vai ter naquele dia, é geografia. Quando ela entra na sala vê muitos estudantes já presentes, mas ela não conhece nenhum deles. Ela pensa que eles tenham vindo das outras escolas fundamentais de Lima.

Ela atravessa a sala, antes dando uma rápida olhada para seu professor, um homem baixo e gordo mexendo em alguns lápis em cima da mesa, para não prestar atenção nos alunos jogando bolinhas de papel por toda a sala. Quinn estranha o comportamento dos alunos, fazendo bagunça já no primeiro dia, ela sempre foi uma aluno comportada e exemplar com ótimas notas, na sua antiga escola, Santana que gostava de fazer bagunça e caçoar dos outros alunos quando elas faziam as classes juntas.

Após se estabelecer em uma das mesas Quinn alisa a frente de sua saia vermelha das Cheerios (que esse ano é um pouco mais cumprida que ou outros anos. Sylvester achou que aumentar o comprimento dos uniformes era uma forma de preservar a condição de Quinn. A treinadora também disse que esse ano eles poderiam usar mais vezes os agasalhos de inverno, calças e jaquetas, já que Lima era fria a maioria do tempo), por baixo ela está usando short de compressão também vermelho. A loira começa estabelecer suas coisas em cima da mesa, um caderno e um estojo, junto com sua agenda com horário das aulas, ela tenta memorizar quais terão a seguir a onde será as salas.

O professor logo tenta chamar atenção da classe para iniciar a aula, demora uns cinco minutos para que todos tomem seus acentos e parem de jogar bolinhas de papel.

Ele faz uma apresentação rápida sobre si mesmo para os novos alunos, e começa a falar da ementa da disciplina de geografia, falando quais assuntos trabalharão ao longo do ano letivo. De repente a porta é aberta chamando atenção de todos na sala, e Quinn virá a cabeça para presenciar o que interrompeu as palavras de seu professor. É quando ela percebe uma menina na porta, e a loira sente como se o ar fosse roubado de seus pulmões. Quinn concentra seus olhos sobre o rosto da outra garota, ela percebe os grandes olhos castanhos brilhando, e a face um pouco ruborizada, além dos longos cabelos castanhos em cascata ao longo de seus ombros. E tudo que Quinn consegue pensar em _UAU, ela é linda_.

"Oi, eu sou Rachel Berry.'' a menina diz rapidamente para o professor. A morena exibe um grande sorriso.

'' senhorita Berry, você faz essa classe?'' o professor fala olhando para agarota, os outros alunos iniciam novamente o jogo de bolinha de papel pela sala, não dando mais importância para a garota que acabou de chegar.

''sim. Aqui é geografia correto?'' A morena ainda com os olhos brilhando fala. Quinn ainda encara a morena que continua na porta. A loira não consegue tirar os olhos da garota morena pequena, mesmo com todo o caos de bolinhas pela sala.

'' sim, e você está atrasada.'' o professor fala sério, ele ainda tenta colocar um pouco de ordem na classe, mas os alunos não dão a mínima importância para o homem.

'' me desculpe, eu não consegui achar a sala correta. E me perdi nos corredores, aqui tem vários prédios, é diferente da minha antiga escola.'' A morena começou a falar inúmeras palavras e o professor franziu a testa.

Quinn achou estranho e ao mesmo tempo caloroso essa forma peculiar da nova aluna. A loira percorre o olhar pela menina, ela vê que a garota veste uma blusa branca com um desenho estranho na frente, e também está com uma saia azul curta que mostra um belo casal de pernas torneadas, e então tem um par de meias até os joelhos, ao mesmo tempo que é estranho isso agrada Quinn. E ela sente uma agitação em sua barriga, uma coisa que ela nunca sentiu antes.

''ok, você pode entrar e sentar-se mas não gosto de atrasos nas minhas aulas.'' O professor diz parecendo que não dava muita importância para o que ele mesmo estava falando.

Quinn achou que ele estava brincando pois ele não conseguia controlar os alunos, não poderia exigir que alguém não se atrasasse.

E então a loira sai de seus pensamentos para ver que a morena está caminhando em direção a ela. Rachel para do outro lado da mesa de Quinn, e a loira sente os olhos castanhos brilhantes sobre ela.

"Este lugar está ocupado?" A voz de Rachel é doce e melódica. Quinn olha para cima, e o olhar no rosto de Rachel é sério. A loira balança a cabeça, aquele era o único lugar vago na sala mesmo.

"Não, ele é todo seu." Rachel sorri para ela, e Quinn derrete um pouco com isso. Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo com ela.

O professor inicia de novo o pedido de ordem na sala. E os alunos não dão a mínima bola para ele.

Então a loira percebe a morena ao seu lado retirando os materiais da mochila amarela e os organizando em cima da mesa. Rachel se inclina para colocar a mochila no chão, e sua saia, curta, sobe até as coxas, expondo um pouco mais da pele perfeita bronzeada. E, em seguida, a barra branca da calcinha dela, aparece abraçando contra seu traseiro.

E Quinn engole seco para o que vê, sentindo uma onda de calor e um pulsar de prazer em seu núcleo, e antes que ela sabe o que está acontecendo, seu pênis começa a endurecer. O pânico aparece quando ela percebe o que está acontecendo com seu corpo. A loira rapidamente pega sua pasta ao lado da mesa, tentando colocá-la discretamente no seu colo. O short de compressão esconde qualquer protuberância que pode ocorrer, mas ela prefere prevenir do que remediar.

Quinn não sabe porque ela está tendo uma ereção para com essa nova garota, isso nunca aconteceu antes. Ela não sabe o que pensar, o medo e desejo girando em uma mistura conflitante na sua cabeça.

A loira tenta mudar seus pensamentos, então ela pega sua agenda de horários para ver que aula será a próxima.

"Parece que temos a maioria das mesmas aulas." diz Rachel e Quinn surpreende-se. Ela não diz nada enquanto Rachel continua a olhar para sua agenda.

"Não sei." responde Quinn, movendo rapidamente o papel longe do olhar curioso da menina e colocando em algum lugar dentro de seu caderno.

"Como assim?" a morena pergunta, curiosa.

"Você é curiosa." retruca Quinn áspera, mas ela imediatamente se arrepende. Rachel olha chateada.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não queria me intrometer. Eu estava apenas tentando ser gentil." Ela franze a testa, em seguida, parecendo um pouco angustiada. "Onde está a minha educação? Sinto muito, eu nem sequer me apresentei. Sou"

"Rachel Berry." interrompe Quinn, encontrando-se nervosa com a menina simpática divagando, e ela realmente acalma seus próprios nervos um pouco. "Eu sei. Ouvi você se apresentar antes."

Rachel sorri aliviada.

"Eu sou Quinn." a loira diz, certificando-se de que ela mantém os olhos no rosto de Rachel e nada mais. "Quinn Fabray." ela termina, ela nunca foi mau educada com ninguém, ela sempre procurava ser cordial com as pessoas, isso foi uma das coisas que seus pais lhe ensinaram desde criancinha.

"É bom conhecer você, Quinn." Rachel responde, olhando para Quinn como se ela fosse a única na sala, e Quinn sente seu pulso acelerar e um outro pulsar entre suas pernas.

O professor que conseguiu conter a turma, continua a falar sobre os conteúdos a serem estudados. E depois o sinal toca sinalizando o termino da aula. Rachel lhe oferece um sorriso tímido antes de arrumar seus materiais na mochila amarela. Quinn permite uma respiração acalmando-se quando ela faz o mesmo. A loira não sabe o que é, mas há algo de diferente sobre Rachel, algo que chama atenção de Quinn, algo que excita e lhe aterroriza. Ela sabe que deve manter as coisas com Rachel superficiais, mas ela se sente estranha em relação a essa garota nova.

Agarrando sua mochila preta Quinn sai rapidamente da sala nem olhando para trás para Rachel. A loira esbarra em Santana no corredor.

'' Quinn eu estou amando isso aqui, todo mundo sai da minha frente quando eu ando pelos corredores, me sinto como uma rainha, e tudo isso é só porque estou vestindo esse uniforme. Tenho que agradecer a você por falar com sua irmã ano passado.'' Santana fala animada.

Quinn ainda está nervosa com sua protuberância entre as pernas, mesmo que o short de compressão faz um ótimo trabalho.

''que bom Santana.'' Quinn falou desinteressada.

'' a única coisa ruim dessa escola, é que não temos aulas juntas, queria estudar com você. Mas fazer as matérias com Brit, já está bom.'' Santana disse. Quinn olhava para os lados procurando algo, na verdade ela queria evitar olhar para uma garota morena baixinha que fez sentir coisas estranhas, nas ultimas horas. ''você está bem?''

'' sim estou, só com um pouco de fome''. Quinn disse. ''vamos pro refeitório!''.

''tudo bem, Sugar e Britt já estão lá.'' Santana falou. ''sabia que nós vamos sentar com todas as Cheerios e os jogadores? nós somos as mais populares aqui.''

'' legal, era isso que você queria.'' Quinn falou andando.

'' você está estranha. Isso é o que todos querem.'' Santana falou começando a andar acompanhada de Quinn.

'' eu não estou estranha, é só que as ultimas aulas foram chatas, e estou com fome.'' Quinn disse tentando parecer casual.

''as outras Cheerios me disseram que tem uma tradição aqui de jogar raspadinhas nos losers, os mais baixos na escala social da escola. Estou louca pra fazer isso.'' Santana falou sorrindo.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha para a latina, em sua cabeça fazer uma coisa assim era completamente idiota, mas ela não ia falar nada contra a "tradição" da escola. Ela também era uma caloura, não poderia falar nada. Elas caminharam para o refeitório onde estavam os jogadores e Cheerios.


	7. Capítulo 7: Vida no McKinley

**CAP 7: Vida no McKinley**

As semanas no McKinley passavam, Quinn percebeu algumas coisas naquela escola, como, quem não usa uma jaqueta vermelha ou um uniforme de líder de torcida tinha sérios prolemas em se limpar de raspadinhas, ou ser jogado nas latas de lixo; Todo mundo respeita e abre caminho para quem é popular, e os outros só tentam passar o mais despercebido dos populares para não serem motivos de Bullying. Quinn também notou que os treinos com a treinadora Sylvester eram desgastantes, e que a mulher mais velha adorava xingar todo mundo. Mas a loira gostava de Sue, que sempre a tratou muito bem, e que com um mês de escola já havia lhe dado o cargo de capitã das líderes de torcida, devido ao seu ótimo desempenho.

Quinn evitava Rachel nas aulas, o que era difícil já que elas faziam todas as classes juntas, mas a loira sempre sentava afastada da morena.

A morena era uma das escolhidas para ser manchada de raspadinhas todos os dias, normalmente os jogadores de futebol Karofsky e Azimio faziam o trabalho de jogar o líquido congelante nos alunos que não eram populares.

A líder de torcida tinha seus amigos perto. Sam que entrou para o time de futebol, assim como Finn, e Puckerman, os garotos eram todos amigos. Quinn gostava de Sam por ser seu melhor amigo garoto; Puck era legal com ela, mas Quinn não se sentia confortável com as cantadas idiotas que o rapaz lhe aplicava, mas quem a loira não suportava era Finn Hudson, ele sempre foi o garoto idiota que achava que todas a meninas queriam ficar com ele, além de não ter um cérebro que funcionava. Quinn só convivia com ele porque o grandão era amigo de Sam e Puck e todos vieram da mesma escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Os dias para a loira, eram cheios. Acordava cedo para sua pratica de Cheerios, chegava a escola e liderava o treinamento da manhã, depois ia pras aulas que tinham durante o dia. No decorrer da manhã, sempre assistia as outras líderes de torcida assustarem os nerds e losers do colégio jogando raspadinhas nos mesmos, que quando viam o batalhão vermelho andar pelos corredores se escondiam o mais rápido possível. Apesar de Quinn ser do time popular, ela não achava que essa pratica era uma coisa legal a se fazer, porem não evitava, pois segundo as regras da escala social da escola, as líderes sempre assustavam os perdedores, e ela não queria manchar sua reputação como a líder da equipe, ainda mais que todo mundo sabia como sua irmã agia aqui no ultimo ano, sendo a capitã mais temida e respeitada. Assim Quinn devia manter o legado. Então a loira assistia Santana se divertir amedrontando os losers.

E assim Quinn se tornou a capitã das líderes de torcida, temida que sempre andava com o nariz em pé e assustava quem quer que passasse ao seu lado com seu olhar Gélido, sempre escoltada por Santana e Brittany.

Ela tornou-se a garota mais popular da escola, fazendo todos suspirarem por sua beleza. A loira tinha seus amigos, quando andava nos corredores um "mar" de gente se abria quando ela passava, ela gerava medo e respeito, fuzilando qualquer um com seu olhar, sendo forte, destemida. Ela ficou como a HBIC, com seu uniforme vermelho e branco, liderando a torcida magnificamente. Mas ninguém sabe que essa garota forte aos olhos dos outros tem um grande segredo que muitas vezes causa inseguranças e medos nela. Mas durante esse um ano no McKinley seu segredo foi mantido, ela conseguiu fazer o time ganhar um campeonato de líderes sem ninguém descobrir o que ela tem entre as pernas. E para ninguém falar a respeito de namorados com a loira, ela teve a brilhante ideia, depois de ir a missa com seus pais, de criar na escola um clube do celibato ao qual ela tornou-se a presidente, e nenhum garoto queria namorar a presidente do clube do celibato, apesar de todos babarem por Quinn.

O ano letivo acabou, e para Quinn foi um alívio, agora ela poderia ficar em casa sem fingir ser a pessoa fria que aparentava na escola. Nesse verão seus pais não iam viajar com a loira, Russel tinha muitas coisas de trabalho para resolver, eles iam passar o verão em casa.

'' pra onde vocês vão viajar esse verão?'' Santana falou enquanto elas saíam da ultima pratica das Cheerios do ano.

'' lugar nenhum, papai está muito ocupado com os negócios. Não vamos poder fazer uma viagem.'' Quinn disse.

'' como assim, Vocês sempre ficam o verão todo fora da cidade? Agora vocês vão passar aqui, agora que você tem idade para curtir os outro lugares sozinha e não é mais uma criança, vocês não vão?'' Santana falou como se isso foi o cúmulo.

Quinn franziu a testa não dando muita importância para o que Santana falava.

'' eu tenho 14 anos Santana, meus pais não iam me deixar sair sozinha do mesmo jeito, não fora de Lima.'' Quinn disse arrumando sua bolsa das Cherrios em seu ombro.

'' mas que azar.'' Santana falou. ''espero que vocês tenham arrumado a piscina, já que vocês vão ficar o verão aqui.''

'' ainda está estragada.'' Quinn disse, mesmo não sabendo se era verdade, ela só não queria que Santana fosse a sua casa para usarem a piscina, ela não podia colocar um biquíni.

'' talvez Puck possa arrumar, ele está trabalhando com esse negócio de piscinas agora.'' Santana falou.

'' nós não damos importância para a piscina.'' Quinn falou.

'' como vocês tem aquela maravilha no quintal e não dão importância?'' Santana disse chocada. ''eu nunca entendi isso.''

'' você não tem que entender.'' Quinn disse.

''tudo bem, ao menos podemos sair no verão já que você está aqui. Podemos usar a piscina da Sugar''. Santana falou elas chegaram fora do estacionamento onde o carro de Judy já estava aparecendo.

''é talvez.'' Quinn disse. ''minha mãe já está aqui, eu já vou, nós falamos por telefone.'' Quinn sorriu.

'' ok, olá senhora Fabray.'' Santana falou para a mulher dentro do carro. Judy sorriu e acenou para latina que saiu para o outro lado.

Quinn entrou no carro de sua mãe.

''oi querida, como foi o treino?''

'' normal, mas a treinadora deu uma palestra sobre como devemos agir nas férias para manter os nossos corpos. E disse que se alguém aparecer com o peso acima depois do verão, ela vai eliminar da equipe.'' Quinn disse.

Judy sorriu e deu partida no carro.


	8. Capítulo 8: Conversa de Irmãs

**Cap 8: Conversa de Irmãs.**

As férias foram um tédio, para Quinn, o fato de ficar em Lima e não ter muitas coisas para fazer na cidade, somente ir ao Shopping e parque, além de evitar o convite das garotas para ir na piscina de Sugar, não era o que ela esperava de um verão.

Na ultima semana de férias Frannie veio da Faculdade por um tempo, então Quinn e a irmã usaram a piscina, poucos dias.

'' então Quinn como foi seu ano no McKinley?'' Frannie disse deitada na espreguiçadeira pegando um pouco de sol.

Elas não tiveram muito tempo pra conversar, Frannie saiu com suas antigas amigas por quase todos os dias que estava na cidade.

'' normal e corrido, treinadora é bem exigente.'' Quinn disse arrumando os óculos de sol que usava.

'' ela é. '' Frannie sorriu. ''mas tenho certeza que você ganhou a confiança dela com o campeonato nacional que vocês conquistaram.''

'' talvez sim, mas ela não é de fazer elogios.'' Quinn disse.

'' não, ela não é.'' Frannie disse. E elas ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

'' como é na Faculdade, você ainda não me contou nada sobre lá?'' Quinn disse olhando para onde a irmã estava deitada.

'' Faculdade tem tantas coisas boas, você vai adorar quando você for.'' Frannie disse animada. ''as festas são as melhores, os garotos bem mais interessantes que os do colegial.''

'' e as aulas?'' Quinn sorriu sabendo que a irmã adorava festas e garotos.

'' ah, isso também é bom.'' Frannie piscou para a irmã. ''mas os garotos ainda são a minha coisa preferida a respeito da faculdade.''

Quinn riu olhou para a árvores no fundo do quintal que balançavam com o vento fraco.

'' papai disse que você é presidente do clube do celibato?'' Frannie falou arqueando a sobrancelha do mesmo jeito que Quinn fazia, isso era uma coisa realmente genética.

'' sim, eu sou na escola.'' Quinn falou. ''é bacana saber que as pessoas querem esperar até o casamento.''

Frannie riu.

'' Quinnie, você realmente acha que todos vão esperar até o casamento? '' Frannie falou sorrindo.

'' por que não? Tem bastante pessoas participando do clube. Líderes de torcida, jogadores.'' Quinn falou.

Frannie gargalhou.

'' meu Deus. Aposto que eles vão porque você os obriga.'' Frannie falou olhando pra Quinn. A loira mais jovem engoliu em seco. ''adolescentes e celibato não funcionam. Isso são duas coisas que não podem estar na mesma frase.'' Frannie riu.

'' não é bem assim Frannie, nem todo mundo quer sexo. E papai não ia gostar de ouvir você falando assim.'' Quinn disse chateada.

Frannie olhou para a água clara da piscina, depois respirou fundo.

'' Papai não precisa saber o que eu penso sobre sexo. Mas se você quer saber, mamãe conversou comigo sobre sexo, quando eu entrei para o ensino médio.'' Frannie falou enquanto folheava a revista que estava em sua mão.

Quinn olhou as horas em seu celular, só pra ela não ficar sem fazer nada.

''Quinn, você criou esse clube por que?'' Frannie perguntou depois de fechar a revista, entediada.

''porque acho que o celibato é uma coisa importante.'' Quinn falou. ''e o padre Arthur disse que se guardar para o dia do casamento é a coisa certa a se fazer.''

'' tudo bem, algumas pessoas podem até querer isso, mas eu duvido que os jovens do McKinley são essas pessoas.'' Frannie falou e sorriu. ''todo mundo pensa em sexo.''

Quinn engoliu em seco novamente, não confortável com o rumo da conversa.

'' você não pensa?'' Frannie falou para a irmã mais nova.

'' não.'' Quinn mentiu e olhou para a água da piscina a sua frente.

'' Quinn, Mamãe me falou sobre sua ereção e emissão noturna, quando aconteceu.'' Frannie disse. ''isso foi a mais de um ano. E com certeza deve ter acontecido mais vezes.''

'' Frannie!'' Quinn exclamou e sentou-se.

'' isso é normal Quinn, quer dizer, você tem hormônios, acontece com os garotos.'' Frannie falou.

'' eu não sou um garoto!'' Quinn falou alto.

'' eu sei, me desculpe.'' Frannie também sentou-se. ''o que eu quis dizer é sobre os hormônios, acontece com todo mundo, eu já tive sonhos molhados, também.''

'' esse assunto é desconfortável. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.'' Quinn disse com uma pequena irritação.

'' escute, o que você faz quando isso acontece?'' Frannie ignorou completamente o que a irmã lhe disse.

'' o que? Você não ouviu? Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto.'' Quinn estava desconfortável com a conversa.

'' quando você tem uma ereção, você se masturba?'' Frannie falou olhando para Quinn.

'' OH MEU DEUS, Frannie!'' Quinn disse horrorizada.

'' o que? As pessoas fazem isso, garotos, garotas, todo mundo.'' Frannie falou simples.

Quinn ainda estava corada devido ao conteúdo da conversa, e não respondeu nada.

'' olha eu já fiz isso.'' Frannie falou tentando fazer com que a irmã ficasse mais a vontade. ''e não sinto vergonha de falar isso com você, somos amigas além de irmãs, você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa Quinn, eu nunca vou te julgar, eu te amo.''

Quinn olhou para a irmã e respirou fundo.

'' eu...eu nunca fiz isso.'' Quinn falou ainda corada.

'' ok. Mas você tem ereções e emissões?'' Frannie questionou.

'' sim, ereções toda manhã, mas nem sempre ocorre emissões'' Quinn falou envergonhada.

Frannie assentiu e ficou pensando, Quinn retirou seus óculos de sol.

'' Quinn, você gosta de alguém?'' Frannie perguntou olhando nos olhos da irmã.

'' não.'' Quinn disse, mas não gaguejou. ''eu não posso gostar de ninguém, nunca alguém vai aceitar como eu sou.''

'' isso não é verdade Quinnie. Você é uma garota bonita, inteligente, engraçada, doce.'' Frannie falou. ''com certeza os garotos gostam de você.''

Quinn riu em descrença.

'' você não entende. Eu posso ser isso que você disse, mas você sabe o que eu tenho, eu sou diferente. Ninguém vai entender e aceitar isso.'' Quinn falou bufando.

Frannie ficou em silencio olhando para a irmã.

'' você é linda Quinn, por fora e por dentro.'' Frannie falou. ''mas eu quero saber uma coisa, eu nunca perguntei antes, mas agora eu quero.'' Frannie respirou e disse. ''Por que você não fala sobre meninos?''

Quinn não esperava essa pergunta da sua irmã, isso foi como um baque pra ela nesse momento, ela não tinha certeza da resposta, ela não acha os garotos atraentes e nem fala deles por esse motivo, mas ela não sabe se ela realmente sente algo para com as garotas, ela sente coisas quando vê a Berry, mas ela evitou a garota ao máximo no ultimo ano letivo.

Devido a demora da sua resposta e seus pensamentos correndo a mil em sua cabeça. Frannie falou.

''eu não vou te julgar Quinn. Você pode gostar ou sentir-se atraída por quem você quiser.'' Frannie falou.

'' eu não sinto nada pelos garotos.'' Quinn falou devagar e baixo. ''acho que por isso eu não falo sobre eles.''

'' então você gosta de garotas?'' Frannie perguntou realmente interessada.

'' eu não sei, exatamente.'' Quinn disse. Mas ela sabia, seus únicos sonhos molhados e ereção aconteciam quando ela pensava em uma garota. ''talvez, mas não importa. Eu não posso gostar de ninguém.''

Frannie olhou para a loira e foi sentar-se na ponta da espreguiçadeira de Quinn.

'' isso não é um problema Quinn, você sabe que pode gostar sim. E você sabe que pode contar para mamãe e papai, eles não vão ficar chateados nem nada.''

'' isso não é justo. Eu queria ser igual a você, eu queria ser...'' Quinn foi interrompida por Frannie.

'' não fale que você não é normal. Porque você é Quinn.'' Frannie falou. ''e se você gosta de garotas isso é bom. Elas ficarão felizes em saber que não precisarão de Strap-on.''

Frannie riu e Quinn franziu a testa séria.

'' Isso não teve graça, Frannie.'' Quinn falou.

'' desculpe.'' Frannie parou de rir. ''mas teve sim.''

Quinn sorriu um pouco, sua irmã era a pessoa mais louca que existia, mas adorável.

'' idiota.'' a loira mais nova falou e Frannie deu de ombros.

'' você gosta de alguém em especial? '' Frannie perguntou.

'' não.'' Quinn falou olhando para a água.

'' nenhuma quedinha por ninguém, nada que fizesse você se sentir diferente?'' Frannie insistiu na pergunta.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

'' não.''

'' anda Quinn! Tem que ter alguém que você ao menos ache atraente.'' Frannie sorriu e cutucou as costelas expostas de sua irmã.

'' tem uma garota da minha turma, ela é bem irritante, mas é bonita.'' Quinn falou corada. Frannie sorriu.

'' como é o nome dela? Ela é uma líder de torcida?'' Frannie falou sorrindo, animada por saber quem a irmã gostava.

'' seu nome é Rachel, e ela não é líder de torcida, na verdade ela é totalmente o oposto.'' Quinn disse sorrindo por lembrar-se da morena.

'' Rachel? não lembro de você falar dela.'' Frannie disse pensando.

'' ela não estudava na minha antiga escola. Ela era de outra, agora nós estudamos juntas. Mas eu só acho ela bonita nada demais.'' Quinn falou.

'' tudo bem.'' Frannie falou e sorriu. ''só isso''.

Quinn revirou os olhos para a cara sorridente de sua irmã.

'' mais uma coisa. Você sabe que pode falar para nossos pais a respeito disso, eles te amam e não julgam por você ser lésbica.'' Frannie falou. ''mas agora pensando aqui, talvez você não seja lésbica porque você tem um pênis.''

Quinn abriu a boca incrédula.

'' eu ainda sou uma garota Frannie.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu sei irmãzinha'' Frannie sorriu e beijou o rosto de Quinn.

''obrigada, por ser tão legal comigo Fran.'' Quinn abraçou a irmã.

''sempre que você precisar.'' Frannie falou.


	9. Capítulo 9: A Descoberta

**Cap 9: A Descoberta**

A ultima semana do verão acabou, Frannie voltou para a Faculdade e as aulas no McKinley voltaram.

Era o ano de Freshman para muitos ali. E tudo começou normal, logo na primeira semana nerds foram jogados todos os dias no lixo pelos jogadores de Futebol, e losers foram encharcados todos os dias por algumas Cheerios. Nada que não fosse fora dos padrões da escola.

Mas as coisas pioraram para um pequeno grupo de alunos, pois o Senhor Schuester, o professor de espanhol que dava uma péssima aula, resolveu criar um clube do coral. O que gerou um burburinho entre os populares que aproveitaram os losers que estavam participando para praticarem seus atos de Bullying.

Parece que poucos se inscreveram no tal GLEE, com medo dos ataques dos populares, mas dentre os "corajosos", se encontravam a Negra que se achava Diva: Mercedes; o rapaz com jeito afeminado: Kurt; a garota gótica gaga: Tina; o nerd da cadeira de rodas: Artie; e a irritante de roupas estranhas, Rachel.

Esse clube do coral foi uma verdadeira alegria para as Cheerios e para os jogadores, pois agora eles tinham mais motivos para pintar os alunos com as raspadinhas coloridas. Quem não gostou muito da ideia foi a treinadora das Cheerios, Sue Sylvester. Pois o diretor Figgins reduziu o dinheiro das líderes, para dar um pouco de verba ao novo clube. Não era muita grana, mas Sylvester não gostava de perder nada, então ela aumentou sua implicância com o Mrs Schuester, pegando no pé do homem, e falando sobre seu cabelo encaracolado.

Quinn não teve muita sorte novamente nesse ano, suas aulas eram todas com Rachel Berry, ou seja, ela teria que ver a garota ao menos dentro das salas de aula, e isso para a loira não era muito agradável, devido as sensações causadas em seu corpo pela baixinha. Ainda teve a infelicidade de ser dupla de Rachel no laboratório de química, devido a um sorteio feito pela professora da matéria.

Então cada vez que a morena sorria para ela ou lhe perguntava algo sobre o conteúdo, Quinn sente uma onda de afeição pela pequena. E cada vez que a loira olha para as pernas ou as mãos ou o rosto, ou qualquer parte do corpo moreno, Quinn sente uma onda de excitação. Ela quer Rachel, de maneiras que ela nunca pensou que ela queria alguém, e ela não tem nenhuma ideia do que fazer sobre isso. Então ela tenta ser o mais fria possível com a garota, respondendo e conversando somente o necessário sobre a aula. Mas a morena tem um jeito irritante que não para de falar, e algo nisso, cativa Quinn.

A ultima aula da semana na sexta-feira, é educação Física para Quinn, ela sempre usa calças para fazer os exercícios ou bermudas mais frouxas, inventou alguma desculpa sobre a facilidade de fazer os movimentos, como ela é a líder de torcida HBIC ninguém discorda.

Rachel ao contrario dela, adora usar shorts curtos e colados, deixando a mostra suas belas pernas torneadas, Quinn tem que evitar olhar para isso durante todo o período.

A professora Beiste está falando alguma coisa sobre nessa semana só fazerem aquecimentos e alongamentos, sem fazer nenhum jogo. E depois de mais de 50 minutos correndo em volta do ginásio e fazendo alongamentos estranhos, todos foram liberados para os chuveiros. Quinn fica mais tempo na quadra, dizendo qualquer coisa sobre ajudar a professora com as coisas e dar mais algumas corridas em volta da quadra, para retomar sua forma para as Cheerios, mas na verdade ela só está esperando os chuveiros ficarem vazios, não que seja necessário, pois todos os chuveiros são separados, mas ela teria que tirar as roupas e ficar de cuecas para ir ao box, não ia ser uma boa ideia do mesmo modo.

Quando ela acha que todos já foram, ela deixa a quadra para o vestiário, que como ela acertou está vazio, a ultima garota acabou de sair quando ela entrou. A loira tira sua camiseta de atletismo do McKinley, e fica só com o top de ginastica que usa por baixo, chega ao seu armário para pegar suas coisas e ir aos chuveiros. Como a escola está vazia ela só leva a toalha e os produtos de higiene para o box. Quando a água cai em sua cabeça e escorre por seu corpo, seus músculos relaxam e ela desfruta da sensação libertadora e revigorante do banho. Cantar enquanto toma banho é uma coisa que ela sempre gostou, a musica liberta suas emoções e o fato de que ninguém está julgando é a melhor coisa que tem.

Ela fecha o registro, se enrola na toalha e pega suas coisas para sair do box, ainda cantando, ela vai até os armários dentro de vestiário. Ela larga seus produtos de higiene no banco em frente aos armários, e começa a secar-se. Quinn enrola a toalha na cintura e fica com a parte de cima de seu corpo nu, ela pega o desodorante no armário e o coloca, ainda cantando ela o utiliza como um microfone por alguns minutos antes de colocá-lo dentro do armário, pega um sutiã e veste. A musica a distrai enquanto coloca suas roupas, por isso a loira não percebe o leve barulho de sapatos por perto, mas também quem iria escutar se a pessoa que se aproxima faz isso de uma forma leve e suave.

Quinn pega uma cueca boxer no seu armário, e segura um lado da toalha para desenrolar de sua cintura, quando alguém fala.

'' Quinn?!'' Rachel diz, e Quinn assusta-se deixando a toalha cair de um lado enquanto Rachel a olha.

'' Berry!'' Quinn fala nervosamente e tenta enrolar a toalha em sua cintura novamente, mas se atrapalha um pouco ao fazer isso. Rachel fica com olhos arregalados. Depois que Quinn segura a toalha em volta de sua cintura e diz. ''o que você tá...fazendo aqui?''

Rachel não responde ela fica olhando para a toalha na frente de Quinn, na verdade Rachel fica com os olhos sem piscar, olhando para a região dos órgãos sexuais da loira.

Quinn engole em seco. _Ela não viu, ela não viu._ A loira repete em sua mente. As duas ficam paradas uma em frente a outra e o silencio é tão denso que pode ser cortado com uma faca.

'' o que você...como?'' Rachel fala após piscar. Quinn achou que a morena nunca mais ia fazer o movimento de piscar os olhos.

A líder de torcida estava respirando devagar, ela não sabia o que falar.

'' do que você está falando Berry?'' Quinn tentou fazer com que nada havia acontecido, e agiu de uma forma fria.

'' eu vi... você tem...'' Rachel piscou e apontou para Quinn.

'' eu não sei o que você está falando.'' Quinn falou secamente.

Rachel deu uns passos para frente, imponentemente, Quinn não se moveu, não sabia como agir, a morena olhou para a toalha e puxou o tecido branco rapidamente, revelando o apêndice de Quinn entre as pernas da loira.

'' oh!'' Rachel falou. ''era disso que eu estava falando.'' A morena disse olhando para Quinn.

Quinn pegou a toalha de Rachel em um movimento brusco e enrolou-se novamente.

'' Berry, você sabia que é errado puxar a toalha dos outros?'' Quinn disse e se bateu mentalmente. Rachel franziu a testa.

'' me desculpe por isso. Mas eu queria te esclarecer sobre o que estava falando.'' Rachel disse com uma cara de convencida. ''você tem um...um pênis?!''

Quinn engoliu em seco, ela estava perdida seu maior segredo foi descoberto, ela só conseguia pensar em sua vergonha e o que os outros iam falar sobre ela. E isso gerou panico em sua mente.

'' você não pode falar isso pra ninguém! Você entendeu, por favor!'' Quinn disse olhando nos olhos de Rachel, que piscou porque ela nunca ouviu a HBIC falar _por_ _favor_ antes. ''Berry, por favor, não conte pra ninguém.''

Quinn estava quase chorando, ela iria implorar se fosse necessário.

'' eu não sou uma pessoa fofoqueira.'' Rachel falou incomodada.

Quinn respirou olhando para Rachel, que ainda estava a sua frente.

'' isso quer dizer que você não vai contar a ninguém?'' Quinn falou, mas Rachel estava pensando em outras coisas.

'' você é intersexual?'' Rachel falou o que gerou surpresa para Quinn, nem todas as pessoas conheciam esse termo. ''isso é... eu nunca imaginei isso em você. Como?''

Quinn suspirou, ela não teria como escapar das perguntas de Rachel. Ela conhecia a morena, das aulas, quando a pequena estava curiosa sobre um assunto ela não calava sua boca até um professor lhe esclarecer completamente. E Quinn sabia que Rachel ia lhe perguntar, coisas. Então ela suspirou fundo e respondeu, ao menos um pouco.

'' eu sou uma garota, mas na minha formação na gestação de mamãe, algo deu errado, minhas glândulas suprarrenais produziram muito andrógeno, e como resultado, eu tive os órgãos genitais masculinizados. É um pouco confuso eu não sei explicar completamente.'' Quinn falou olhando para o chão muito envergonhada por falar disso para alguém.

Rachel se afastou e sentou no banco que havia atrás dela.

'' oh! isso é diferente. Mas eu já li sobre o assunto num livro de biologia.'' Rachel falou olhando para o armário, Quinn se perguntou se havia isso no livro de biologia que elas usavam nas aulas.

'' Berry, você não pode contar isso pra ninguém por favor, seria minha ruína na escola, e na cidade. Você sabe como as pessoas aqui são. Eles iam fazer da minha vida um inferno, eu não posso com isso. Por favor, por favor.'' Quinn falou olhando para a garota sentada.

'' eu sei como as pessoas são quando você é diferente.'' Rachel falou olhando para Quinn. ''eu sou filha de dois pais.''

Quinn sabia disso, muitas vezes ela ouvia histórias sobre como pessoas da cidade discriminavam os Berry, até mesmo pessoas de sua congregação da igreja.

'' você não vai contar, então?'' Quinn falou nervosamente.

'' eu não...'' Rachel falou mas foi interrompida.

De repente um barulho de celular saiu de dentro de um armário, cortando o que Rachel ia falar. Quinn olhou para o seu armário, o som não saia de lá. Rachel levantou-se e foi até o seu próprio armário pegando um celular de dentro e olhando para a tela.

''eu tenho que ir, foi por isso que eu voltei ao vestiário, eu esqueci o celular no armário. Meu pai está ligando, ele já deve estar aqui na frente da escola.'' Rachel disse como sempre em muitas palavras.

Quinn abriu e fechou a boca nervosamente e Rachel deu uma ultima olhada pra loira antes de se virar e ir embora.

A loira caiu com a cabeça nos armários.

'' Merda! Merda, Merda! '' a loira falou lamentando-se, ela começou a chorar escorada nos armários.

Depois de mais de 30 minutos chorando, ela vestiu-se e saiu da escola, sua mãe estava lhe esperando no estacionamento, mas Quinn não queria que sua família soubesse que alguém descobriu sobre sua condição. Ela tranquilizou-se o máximo possível e entrou no carro para seguir para casa, sua mãe contando sobre o dia no trabalho, mas Quinn não estava ouvindo muito coisa.


	10. Capítulo 10: Paranoica

**Cap 10: Paranoica**

O Final de semana de Quinn passou dentro do quarto pensando no que havia acontecido na sexta-feira, ela tentou acalmar-se pois Rachel falou que não iria contar a ninguém, mas mesmo assim, agora a morena sabia sobre ela, e só isso já assustava Quinn. No domingo a família de Sam veio a sua casa, para um almoço com os Fabray, Quinn se distraiu um pouco com o loiro, que conversava sobre muitas coisas, musica, futebol, videogame, filmes. Eles também brincaram com os irmãos de Sam, a loira gostava muito daquelas crianças, e isso ajudou ela a evitar pirar sobre o assunto de sexta-feira.

A segunda-feira, começou no McKinley com Quinn entrando nos corredores como todos os outros dias, de cabeça erguida e com Santana e Brittany a escoltando, as pessoas se jogavam nas paredes para não ter que esbarrar com a HBIC, isso seria quase morte, não por Quinn, mas sim por Santana que gostava de amedrontar a todos.

''hey eu acho que Puck vai fazer uma festa no final de semana. Ele estava combinando com os outros garotos.'' Santana falou quando elas pararam nos seus armários que eram um ao lado do outro.

'' as festas de Puck são totalmente idiotas.'' Quinn falou tirando seu livro de biologia do armário.

'' não são não, todos os garotos e garotas populares sempre vão. É uma das melhores coisas que acontecem por aqui.'' Santana falou lixando sua unha com uma lixa.

'' que seja, do mesmo jeito eu duvido que seus pais deixem você ir.'' Quinn fechou seu armário.

'' eu já tenho 15 anos, meus pais vão me deixar participar de festas agora.'' Santana falou sorrindo.

'' eu gostos de festas de aniversário.'' Brittany falou e Quinn sorriu pela forma doce que a loira disse.

'' você vai gostar bem mais dessas festas Brit, será bem mais divertido que um monte de crianças comendo doces.'' Santana falou olhando para a loira de olhos azuis.

'' eu gosto de doces.'' Brittany falou. ''você não Quinn?''

''eu também gosto Brit.'' Quinn falou sorrindo gentilmente.

'' hey o negócio aqui não são os doces.'' Santana falou irritada. ''o que importa aqui, é que nós somos as garotas mais populares desse ano, nós temos que ir nas festas. E eu tenho que ficar com Puckerman outra vez, ele é muito gostoso.''

'' isso é verdade.'' Britt falou. ''você também devia ficar com ele, Quinn. Eu e Santana já ficamos, só falta você.''

'' Puck não é...o meu tipo.'' Quinn falou foi a única desculpa que ela achou, mas não era totalmente mentira.

'' Puck é o tipo de qualquer garota.'' Santana falou olhando pra Quinn.

'' que seja Santana, eu achei que você queria ele.'' Quinn falou friamente.

'' e eu quero, ele é gostoso. Ao contrario daquele idiota do Hudson.'' Santana disse olhando para Finn que entrava pelos corredores sorrindo com algumas Cheerios ao seu lado.

'' eu tenho que ir para aula, já está quase tocando o sinal.'' Quinn falou. ''vejo vocês no almoço.'' Santana e Britt assentiram e saíram para o outro lado.

Quando Quinn entrou na sala todos já estavam, ela passou pela mesa de Rachel sem olhar para a garota e foi para seu lugar no fundo da sala. Essa aula não era problema, mas o próximo período sim, pois Quinn tinha que sentar-se com Rachel em química.

Quando Quinn entrou na sala do laboratório, a morena ainda não estava, a loira sentou-se em frente a sua bancada, logo depois chegou Rachel e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Quinn ainda olhava para seu livro aberto em cima da mesa e brincava com os lápis entre os dedos.

''olá Quinn.'' Rachel falou. Na verdade, a morena sempre saudava a sua colega de laboratório todas as vezes que ficavam de dupla.

'' oi, Berry.'' Quinn respondeu olhando ainda para seu livro.

Depois disso nada mais foi dito, só observaram a explicação da professora e depois Quinn juntou seus materiais para ir ao almoço.

A loira sentou-se com Santana, Brittany, Sam e Puck que estavam na mesa também. O garoto de moicano falava sobre os preparativos de sua festa no final de semana, Sam sorria animado, Santana dava palpites sobre quem Puck devia e não devia convidar, e criticava algumas garotas que ele mencionou. Quinn estava quieta, e Brit brincava com sua caixinha de leite.

Em outra mesa, Kurt e Rachel sorriam de alguma coisa que a morena falava, Mercedes tinha a boca aberta. Quinn não conseguia parar de olhar, na cabeça dela, Rachel estava contando sobre sua condição aos outros. A respiração da líder de torcida estava pesada, talvez o medo de que outros poderiam saber sobre ela, estava dificultando para respirar.

'' você está bem Quinn?'' Sam que estava ao seu lado perguntou percebendo como a amiga estava.

'' sim.'' Quinn falou sorrindo para o rapaz ao seu lado, que sorriu de volta. ''só estou pensando na nova coreografia das Cheerios, senão acertarmos hoje, a treinadora vai nos matar.''

'' não sei como vocês aguentam ela.'' Sam falou. ''Sylvester me da medo.''

Quinn sorriu, Sylvester gerava medo em todos.

'' ela é um pouco exigente, mas ela é muito boa como treinadora.'' Quinn falou ao loiro.

Depois disso todos continuaram com seus assuntos na mesa.

Santana, Quinn e Brit saíram do refeitório para os corredores, e foi quando viram Azimio e Karofsky carregando duas raspadinhas, os jogadores pararam em frente a Rachel e Kurt e jogaram nos dois, que congelaram no momento. Os jogadores bateram um High Five e saíram rindo. Santana sorriu enquanto elas passavam pelos dois encharcados de líquido azul.

''estão se refrescando, Anão e Lady Hummel?'' Santana falou gargalhando. Quinn não falou nada e mal olhou para Rachel, e Brit tinha um olhar de pena para os dois molhados.

As garotas seguiram no corredor para as aulas, Santana e Brit para um lado, Quinn para outro.

Depois de 30 minutos de atraso, Quinn percebe Rachel entrar na aula de geografia, com sua roupa trocada.

No intervalo de uma das aulas da tarde, Rachel estava colando uma folha no quadro de avisos num corredor, Quinn observou a morena sair e foi verificar o que era, a loira estava paranoica com o fato de Rachel poder contar sua condição para alguém. Seu pensamento foi que a morena fez um cartaz falando tudo sobre seu pênis e colocou nos corredores da escola. Mas a loira se enganou, pois o que Rachel estava colocando no mural, era um aviso sobre vagas para o Glee clube e uma seleção dos inscritos na sexta-feira. Quinn suspirou aliviada e foi para sua próxima aula.


	11. Capítulo 11: A chantagem

**Cap 11: A chantagem**

A semana estava sendo normal e Quinn acreditou que Rachel não ia contar nada a ninguém, sua paranoia sobre isso estava sumindo, já era quinta-feira e nada havia acontecido.

No intervalo para uma das aulas Quinn estava em seu armário trocando seus livros.

'' Quinn, posso falar com você?'' Rachel falou atrás da loira assuntando-a.

Quinn fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e virou-se.

'' o que foi Berry?'' a loira disse olhando para os lados entediada.

'' eu estive pensando sobre sexta-feira passada...'' Rachel iniciou mas Quinn a cortou.

'' você disse que não ia contar a ninguém! Por que está falando sobre esse assunto?'' Quinn falou baixo em frente a Rachel.

'' na verdade eu não estou falando sobre você ter...'' Rachel falou.

'' Berry!'' Quinn rosnou olhando para o morena a sua frente.

'' Quinn, eu quero dizer é que sobre sexta-feira eu ouvi você cantando. Além de ver você sem a toalha.'' Rachel disse, Quinn corou um pouco. ''e você canta bem, claro que não tem nenhuma técnica, mas não é de todo ruim.''

Quinn franziu o cenho para a morena.

'' essa conversa vai levar a algum lugar, ou você só veio me dizer que não tenho técnica vocal? Obrigada por avisar, agora eu tenho que ir.'' Quinn falou virando-se e fechando seu armário.

'' na verdade, a conversa tem um propósito.'' Rachel disse atrás da loira que virou-se e arqueou a sobrancelha. ''como você estava cantando durante seu banho, isso mostra que você gosta de musica, e de cantar.''

Quinn olhava para os lados onde as pessoas já estava olhando, por que ela falava com a perdedora do clube do coral.

''então eu estive pensando que como você sabe ao menos cantar alguma coisa, você poderia querer se juntar ao glee clube.'' Rachel falou e sorriu, Quinn que estava olhando para os lados virou a cabeça bruscamente em direção a morena a sua frente.

'' você está me zoando né?'' Quinn riu sem graça. Rachel olhou para ela.

'' na verdade não.'' Rachel séria falou encarando a loira. Quinn percebeu que Rachel não estava brincando.

'' eu não quero participar do clube do coral, Berry. Agora eu vou para aula, já perdi muito tempo aqui.'' Quinn falou e começou a andar. Rachel acompanhou. ''Berry, você está me seguindo?''

'' tecnicamente não, pois nós temos as mesmas aulas, o que nos leva a ir para o mesmo caminho.'' Rachel falou ao lado dela. Quinn revirou os olhos e continuou andando.

'' nós precisamos de membros.'' Rachel falou iniciando o assunto novamente. ''Mrs Schue disse que não podemos competir sem termos 12 membros.''

'' isso não é problema meu.'' Quinn falou andando. ''as pessoas dessa escola não querem ficar no subsolo da piramide social, ou seja o coral.''

Rachel abriu a boca em descrença.

'' não somos o subsolo da piramide social!'' Rachel falou chateada.

'' vocês estão abaixo dos nerds.'' Quinn falou sorrindo. ''isso é o subsolo.''

'' em que lugar você se encaixaria se eles soubessem o que você esconde?'' Rachel falou e Quinn parou bruscamente de andar. A loira ficou mais pálida do que já é.

'' você falou que não ia contar.'' Quinn falou olhando para a morena.

'' eu não contei.'' Rachel falou. ''eu só quero que você pense sobre o glee clube.''

Quinn suspirou.

''ok, eu já pensei. Eu não quero participar Berry. Obrigada pelo convite do mesmo jeito.'' Quinn falou.

'' você nem pensou.'' Rachel falou. ''porque se você realmente tivesse pensando, você saberia que você tem que aceitar esse convite.''

'' você está querendo me chantagear Berry?'' Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha para a morena.

'' não, eu só estou dizendo que você deveria entrar para o glee clube.'' Rachel sorriu. ''mas se você preferir pensar assim.''

Quinn abriu a boca.

'' eu não acredito nisso.'' Quinn balbuciou incrédula.

'' olha Quinn, eu não queria ter que fazer isso, e não me orgulho disso. Mas é que eu quero muito que esse clube de certo.'' Rachel falou. ''e eu espalhei cartazes para as pessoas se inscreverem, mas ninguém se inscreveu, e só temos até amanha para poder nos registrar para participar das competições, e se não tivermos membros, Sr Schue vai desistir.''

Quinn estava com a boca aberta atordoada ainda pelo fato de Rachel Berry, estar usando seu segredo para tentar convencê-la a entrar para o glee clube. Rachel ficou olhando para a loira que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

'' eu...mesmo se eu aceitar, não será suficiente. Eu sou só uma pessoa.'' Quinn falou para a morena.

Rachel sorriu com suas duas fileiras de dentes branquinhos, Quinn estava cogitando a hipótese de aceitar.

'' eu sei, mas você é muito influente nessa escola. Você conseguiu que líderes de torcida e jogadores participassem do clube do celibato, ano passado. O que é impossível de acreditar. Então você pode conseguir que eles participem do glee clube.'' Rachel falou sorrindo por sua lógica.

'' oh Meu Deus! Você já estava com isso tudo planejado?!'' Quinn falou abrindo a boca em choque.

'' na verdade eu pensei sobre isso no fim de semana, mas eu não queria ter que fazer chantagem com você. Porém como ninguém se inscreveu nos cartazes que eu espalhei, você foi a minha ultima opção, pois só tem até sábado para Mrs Schue poder inscrever o coral da escola nas competições.'' Rachel falou.

'' ninguém vai querer participar disso Berry.'' Quinn falou irritada.

'' você os convence.'' Rachel falou. ''você tem até amanha, Quinn. As audições são no horário do almoço.''

"Eca, Quinn, por que você está falando com esse hobbit?" Santana zomba quando ela vem para uma parada ao lado de Quinn. A latina está acompanhada de Brittany.

"Ela é minha parceira de Química, estamos falando de um trabalho." Rachel diz antes de Quinn poder responder.

"Eu não estava falando com você, anão." A latina atira de volta, antes de voltar sua atenção para Quinn. "Você está socializando com perdedores?"

'' Santana, eu só estou falando sobre o trabalho.'' Quinn continuou a mentira de Rachel. ''e agora eu tenho que ir pra aula.

Quinn saiu deixando Santana, Brit e Rachel no meio do corredor.

'' o que você ainda faz aqui ManHands?'' Santana diz para Rachel que se vira e sai.


	12. Capítulo 12: O plano para convencer

**Cap 12: O plano para convencer**

Quinn entra em sua sala de biologia confusa, ela acabou de ser chantageada por Rachel Berry, a garota que ela sente algumas coisas estranhas quando vê. Mas o que estava preocupando a loira era como ela ia convencer alguém de se juntar ao clube do coral.

A primeira pessoa que ela pensou foi Sam, o loiro tocava violão e gostava de cantar, sempre que os Fabrays iam a casa dos Evans, Sam estava com um violão e brincando com seus irmãos de cantar. Mas ela devia convencer outros. Brittany gostava de dançar, e era uma pessoa que qualquer um podia convencer facilmente, e se Brittany está envolvida em algo, Santana também está. Se Santana está envolvida, Puck é arrastado junto. Então Quinn precisava convencer mais alguns, mas quem faria o que ela quer? Foi aí que ela pensou em Finn. O idiota do Hudson faria qualquer coisa que a líder de torcida lhe pedisse, no ultimo ano ele ficou atrás de Quinn para sair com a loira.

Após sair da aula de biologia a loira foi a procura das pessoas que precisava convencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' por que nós temos que entrar no clube do coral?'' Sam perguntou pela quarta vez para Quinn.

'' é um plano da treinadora Sylvester para acabar com o Sr Schue.'' Quinn inventou essa história assim ela poderia convencer algumas pessoas mais facilmente, pois todos tinham medo de treinadora Sylvester. Mas o loiro, parecia confuso.

'' mas por que eu tenho que entrar?'' Sam coçou seu cabelo loiro comprido.

'' porque eu preciso de membros, eu não posso realizar o plano sozinha. E você é meu melhor amigo, além de que você gosta de cantar e toca violão muito bem.'' Quinn disse.

O loiro sorriu com o elogio.

'' se tiver alguém realmente bom, o plano funcionará perfeitamente.'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

'' eu sou bom?'' Sam sorriu.

'' você é o melhor, principalmente com musicas do Bruno Mars.'' Quinn sorriu.

'' é eu gosto de tocar musicas dele.'' Sam falou como um bobo.

'' ótimo, já vai escolhendo alguma pra sua audição.'' Quinn falou rapidamente, tentando enrolar o loiro.

'' mas eu não sei se eu quero participar.'' Sam falou com a testa franzida. ''você sabe, ninguém na escola gosta do clube do coral.''

'' você é meu amigo Sam, faça isso por mim.'' Quinn falou. ''eu posso fazer com que a Susi White fique com você na festa do Puck.''

'' ok.'' Sam disse sorrindo a loira sorriu. O loiro queria sair com a líder de torcida ruiva.

'' você podia convidar mais alguém que é seu amigo?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' eu não sei. Os caras do futebol não são muito das artes.'' Sam falou pensando. ''Finn toca bateria, talvez eu consiga falar com ele. E tem o Mike Chang, e o Puck também toca violão.''

'' fale com eles. Diga que é um plano secreto de Sylvester e se eles não aceitarem irão enfrentar a fúria dela.'' Quinn falou.

'' tudo bem.'' Sam falou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Quinn depois de Sam convenceu Brittany, o que não foi difícil. Quinn só prometeu conversar com Lord Tubbingthon para fazê-lo parar de fumar. A loira de olhos azuis ficou muito feliz e aceitou a proposta, Quinn falou para a loira chamar a latina marrenta junto.

'' por que você falou pra Brit entrar no glee clube?'' Santana chegou irritada ao lado do armário de Quinn. ''você está maluca Fabray?''

'' escuta aqui Santana. Primeiro abaixa seu tom.'' Quinn falou friamente olhando em volta. ''eu só estou cumprindo ordens.'' Quinn mentiu.

'' que ordens?'' Santana bufou outra vez.

'' a treinadora está com um plano secreto para acabar com o Sr Schuster, devido ao que o Figgins tirou o dinheiro das Cheerios para disponibilizar ao clube. Eu não posso falar como é o plano porque é pra ser secreto.'' Quinn falou dando de ombros, na sua melhor atuação, afinal Santana era a mais difícil de convencer.

'' mas por que demônios eu não sabia disso? Por que a treinadora não falou nada?'' Santana disse desconfiada e cruzando os braços em frente aos peitos.

'' porque EU sou a capitã das Cheerios, não você.'' Quinn falou séria.

'' e por que nós temos que entrar nesse clube de perdedores? E se eu não quiser?'' Santana falou irritada.

'' você quer ir na festa do Puck, no sábado?'' Quinn falou mudando de assunto.

'' quero. Mas o que tem isso? '' Santana falou confusa.

'' você sabe que sua mãe deixará você ir se eu for, certo?'' Quinn disse.

'' eu sei, mas você não quer ir.'' Santana bufou frustrada, pois ela havia convidado Quinn já algumas vezes.

'' se você entrar para o glee clube eu vou a festa, e convenço a sua mãe a deixar você ir comigo.'' Quinn falou.

'' o que?!'' Santana franziu a testa. ''mas você disse a semana toda que não iria essa festa. E que era coisa de idiota.''

'' mas você quer ir. Eu posso dar uma passada por lá com você.'' Quinn falou. ''você só tem que participar do coral.''

'' você sabe que isso vai ser ruim para nossa imagem, dentro da escola.'' Santana falou. ''o coral é lugar para os perdedores, não para nós.''

'' será temporário, só até o plano de treinadora ser finalizado.'' Quinn falou, não tendo certeza sobre o tempo que teriam que ficar nesse clube, mas achava que eles não teriam chance de ganhar nada, então o clube ira acabar rapidamente e eles poderiam voltar a suas vidas normais.

Santana pensou enquanto cruzava os braços.

''ok.'' Santana falou.

Quinn não acreditou que conseguiu convencer Santana, mas lembrou-se de algo.

'' ah, e você não pode comentar com ninguém sobre o plano, nem mesmo com a treinadora. Ela disse que eu não poderia espalhar para ninguém. Era pra ser uma coisa minha e dela. Mas eu confio em você.'' Quinn falou mentindo.

'' eu não falarei. Agora pode ir pensando na roupa pra sábado a noite, porque a festa de Puck vai ser inesquecível.'' Santana falou piscando.

Quinn revirou os olhos enquanto a latina sorria.


	13. Capítulo 13: Audições

**CAP 13: Audições**

Chegou a Sexta-feira, e Quinn estava nervosa. Ela não queria participar do glee clube, ela sabia que as pessoas iam falar deles, mas ela sabia também que era melhor as pessoas falando só por ela estar participando do clube do coral, ao invés de estarem falando por ela ser a "estranha" que tem um pênis ao invés de uma vagina, como todas as garotas devem ter. Então a loira ficou mais tranquila depois de pensar por esse lado, além de que, Quinn não ia passar por isso sozinha, ela estava levando mais 7 alunos populares junto, não seria tão difícil de aguentar o glee clube.

As aulas da manhã Quinn como sempre evitou Rachel, a morena sentava nas primeiras carteiras, a líder de torcida nas carteiras mais ao fundo, então a loira ficou fuzilando com o olhar a cabeça morena a frente da sala, se a loira tivesse visão de raio laser, com certeza Rachel já haveria perdido sua bela cabecinha, pela intensidade do olhar que Quinn lançava à ela.

Quando as aulas da manha finalmente acabaram, a morena juntou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente da sala, com certeza para ir a sala do coral, afinal ela estava ansiosa com as audições, mesmo não sabendo se Quinn havia aceitado participar, ou se alguém mais iria fazer a audição. Mas Rachel correu do mesmo jeito para a sala do coral onde Mrs Schue e o resto do glee estavam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' com certeza não vem ninguém. Não sei por que estamos aqui, eu poderia já estar comendo o meu almoço.'' Mercedes falou sentada ao lado de Kurt.

'' Mercedes, seu pessimismo é muito ruim para nossa equipe. Nós devemos esperar até os horários estabelecidos como fim da audição, alguém poderá aparecer de ultima hora.'' Rachel falou entrando na sala e ouvindo o que Mercedes havia dito.

'' Rachel eu não queria concordar com a Mercedes, mas eu acho que ninguém vai aparecer. Os cartazes que você colocou não havia nenhuma assinatura.'' Kurt falou. ''as únicas assinaturas que tinham eram xingamentos para nós.''

'' Kurt eu achei que você fosse concordar comigo.'' Rachel falou séria olhando para o amigo.

'' pessoal, não importa o que aconteceu com os cartazes. Vamos esperar até o final do horário estabelecido, se alguém aparecer, ótimo. Senão eu sinto muito mas nós tentamos.'' Mrs Schuester disse sentando numa cadeira.

Os alunos suspiraram e ficaram esperando, Rachel olhando algumas partituras que havia levado, Kurt mexendo no celular, Mercedes folheando uma revista de culinária, Tina e Artie conversando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso no corredor.

'' eu não acredito que nós vamos entrar nisso. Minha reputação vai por água abaixo.'' Puck falou.

'' Puck, você não tem reputação.'' Sam falou rindo.

'' claro que tenho. Eu sou o badboy que fica com todas as garotas, e o melhor recebedor do time. Eu não posso entrar para o clube de perdedores.'' Puck falou orgulhoso por sua "reputação".

'' Puckerman, cale a boca! Todos nós sabemos porque estamos aqui.'' Quinn falou. ''então vamos entrar nisso e fazer essa audição. Espero que tenham preparado algo.''

'' como se a gente precisasse preparar algo. Eles deveriam nos implorar para participar disso. Nós somos o melhor dessa escola.'' Santana falou como sempre sem modéstia.

'' só estou aqui por causa de Sylvester.'' Finn disse. ''ela me assusta.''

Eles caminharam e pararam do lado de fora da sala do coral. Ninguém queria realmente entrar, mas Quinn pensou sobre a chantagem de Rachel e sua humilhação se alguém soubesse de sua condição.

''OK, estamos aqui. Prontos?'' A loira perguntou para seus amigos do lado de fora.

Todos fizeram caretas diferentes. A loira revirou os olhos entrou na sala do coral.

As pessoas que estavam lá dentro não perceberam a entrada da líder de torcida seguida por Sam e os outros. Os gleeks não acreditavam que alguém apareceria.

Quinn olhou para Rachel que estava sentada e anotando alguma coisa em suas partituras, a loira fez um som com a garganta para chamar a atenção.

Os gleeks levantaram o olhar para ver os 7 alunos populares parados perto da porta, Quinn estava mais a frente.

'' Acho que vocês entraram na sala errada.'' Mrs Schue falou, olhando para os jovens a sua frente.

Rachel revirou os olhos para as palavras do professor.

''é aqui as audições para o glee clube, certo?'' Quinn perguntou ao professor.

Mrs Schue levantou as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

'' então estamos na sala correta.'' Quinn falou. ''nós viemos fazer a audição.''

'' vocês?'' Kurt quase gritou de sua cadeira. Santana revirou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa pra Puck que sorriu.

'' sim nós. Algum problema?'' Quinn perguntou com sua típica cara de HBIC.

'' não, nenhum problema. Vocês chegaram na hora certa.'' Rachel se intrometeu. ''nós já estávamos terminando com as avaliações mas acho que podemos estender para ver se vocês podem participar. Vai depender do que vocês nos mostrarem, afinal tivemos bastante interessados.''

Kurt e Mercedes franziram a testa para Rachel. Não havia aparecido ninguém para a audição. Quinn sabia que Rachel estava mentindo, e revirou os olhos quase rindo da morena.

'' ok.'' Quinn falou. ''podemos começar?''

'' CLARO.'' Mrs Schue falou. ''por favor entrem e sentem-se. Quem será o primeiro?''

Quinn olhou para trás para seus amigos em pé ninguém parecia querer fazer algo, a loira então olhou para Sam, o loiro entendeu e sorriu.

'' pode ser eu.'' Sam falou. ''na verdade, nós vamos fazer uma apresentação em conjunto, serão Puck, Finn e eu.''

'' tudo bem, fiquem a vontade.'' Mrs Schue falou sorrindo.

Os garotos foram para frente.

'' podemos usar os instrumentos?'' Sam perguntou incerto.

'' qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem.'' O professor falou.

Sam e Puck estavam com seus violões, mas Finn precisava da bateria da banda de Jazz.

Santana, Brittany, Mike e Quinn sentaram nas cadeiras de um lado. Enquanto os rapazes se arrumavam com os instrumentos.

''podem ir a hora que quiserem.'' Mrs Schue disse.

Eles acenaram e então começaram.

A musica escolhida por eles, foi uma escolha de Sam, era de Bruno Mars, Finn tocava bateria e Sam e Puck tocavam os violões, primeira parte da musica Sam cantou, Puck cantou a parte de Rap. Finn fazia alguns apoios vocais, junto. Eles não demoraram muito para terminar a performance, e ficaram na frente do palco.

''ok.'' Mrs Schue falou lançando um sorriso aos garotos. ''próximo?''

Brittany sorriu e levantou-se junto com Mike. Eles foram ao centro do palco, enquanto os garotos que haviam apresentado sentavam-se nas cadeiras.

'' Puck você fica mais sexy ainda quando está tocando.'' Santana falou para o garoto de moicano.

'' eu sou sexy em qualquer situação, baby.'' Puck piscou e sentou numa cadeira.

'' eu não sei cantar.'' Mike falou. O que gerou um riso de Santana, que foi cutucada por Quinn.

'' tudo bem. Você faz outra coisa?'' Mrs Schue perguntou.

Mike assentiu e olhou para Brittany que estava colocando seu Ipod num alto-falante estéreo. A loira ligou a musica e eles iniciaram uma dança, com vários movimentos coreografados, separados e as vezes juntos. Todos se surpreenderam com o garoto asiático que tinha realmente um enorme talento para dança, assim como Brittany que também era magnifica nos movimentos. Após a musica acabar, Santana aplaudiu a amiga, e sorriu.

'' isso foi ótimo meninos.'' Mrs Schue falou sorrindo. ''você é muito bom Michael Chang. E você, não preciso nem comentar né senhorita Pierce, sua dança já é sucesso nessa escola.''

Brittany sorriu e Mike ficou encabulado, eles foram para seus lugares nas cadeiras.

'' próximo?'' Mrs Schue olhou para os outros.

'' eu vou mostrar a vocês o que é uma apresentação de verdade.'' Santana levantou sorrindo. ''então não pisquem porque o que vocês vão ver aqui, é algo fenomenal.''

Rachel revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços irritada com o convencimento da latina.

Santana pegou o Ipod que Brittany havia colocado no estéreo, a latina mexeu por um instante até encontrar a sua musica, que estava em playback, somente com o instrumental. Ela deu play e iniciou _BtB_. A voz diferente da latina com um leve arranhado, surpreendeu a todos, e a potencia vocal de Santana também agradou ao professor Schue que sorria para a apresentação da latina, só Rachel estava com os braços cruzados, e fazendo críticas mentais para a afinação da latina. Após finalizar Santana sorriu convencida.

'' sintam-se privilegiados, por presenciar isso.'' A latina falou mais convencida do que nunca.

'' parabéns Santana, você foi muito bem.'' Mrs Schue falou. A latina deu de ombros e sentou-se novamente.

Quinn levantou-se e foi até o Ipod, a loira tirou o aparelho de Brittany e plugou o dela próprio ao estéreo. Deu play, e a melodia começou.

A loira foi ao centro do palco, e começou a cantar _SALPFY. _A sua voz doce e melódica, caiu bem na canção bonita, Rachel sorriu para o quão sutil e bonito ficou a interpretação da líder de torcida. Quinn fazia movimentos suaves com uma leve dança junto a sua interpretação vocal da musica. Quando finalizou Mrs Schue sorriu.

'' muito bem Quinn. Que bela voz você tem.'' O homem falou, Quinn corou um pouco.

A loira sentou-se ao lado de Santana enquanto o professor de espanhol, olhava para os alunos.

'' então nós passamos nessa prova?'' Brittany falou em expectativa. ''eu quase nunca passo nas provas.''

O professor Schue sorriu.

'' isso não era uma prova Brittany, e sim uma audição.''

'' e qual a diferença?'' Brittany ficou ainda mais confusa.

'' isso não importa agora. Nós podemos ir?'' Puck falou entediado.

'' você não quer nem saber se passou?'' Mrs Schue perguntou.

'' não me interessa.'' Puck levantou-se.

''Puckerman!'' Quinn falou entre dentes olhando para o rapaz. Ela fez uma cara de medo e ficou quieto.

''tudo bem.'' O professor de espanhol sorriu sem graça. ''eu acho que todos vocês passaram. Certo pessoal?''

O homem perguntou para os outros gleeks.

'' claro, eles foram os únicos que apareceram.'' Artie falou. ''eu ainda não acredito que eles estão aqui.''

Rachel bufou. Os outros gleeks assentiram. Mrs Schue sorriu e virou para os populares sentados.

'' então, todos passaram. Sejam bem vindos ao Glee clube.'' ele falou animado.

Santana revirou os olhos, Brittany sorriu, Puck e Finn bufaram, Sam e Mike deram um leve sorriso, Quinn não tinha expressão decifrável no rosto.

'' que seja, agora podemos sair, Quinn?'' Puck perguntou a líder loira.

A líder de torcida franziu a testa para o moicano.

'' eu só quero dizer que os ensaios são nas terças e quintas depois do horário, e as vezes no intervalo do almoço.'' Mrs Schue falou. ''agora vocês já podem ir, se quiserem''

O homem nem terminou de falar completamente e todos já estavam de pé saindo pela porta.

**N/A: Como tive problemas por colocar o nome das musicas nos capítulos e o site excluiu a história, agora só coloco as iniciais das canções. Espero que ninguém se importe com esse detalhe, mas se vc é fã da série saberá que canção foi cantada, por Santana: foi a que ela fez o teste para o musical do terceiro ano e é de uma cantora Britânica. Quinn cantou a musica que ela, Sant e Brit interpretaram para entrar no Glee na serie verdadeira.**

**Quiz Glee HAHA. **


	14. Capítulo 14: Aremessos

**Cap 14: Aremessos **

As aulas da tarde Quinn evitou Rachel, mas na aula de educação física não foi possível, pois Beiste fazia todos participarem das praticas. Rachel se aproximou da loira no ginásio, todos estavam fazendo arremessos na cesta de basquete, era por fila. Rachel estava atrás de Quinn.

'' eu queria dizer que você cantou muito bem.'' Rachel falou ao lado de Quinn que ficou quieta. Mas Rachel não era uma pessoa que gostava de silencio.

'' mas eu achei que você fosse cantar alguma coisa mais alternativa.'' Rachel disse.

Quinn franziu a testa.

'' por que você achou isso?'' Quinn falou finalmente enquanto observava uma das outras garotas da classe arremessar.

'' porque aquele dia você estava cantando algo bem alternativo no vestiário. E se você canta uma musica enquanto toma banho, demostra que você gosta da musica e se sente confortável com ela, além de confiante em cantá-la. Minha musica do banho é _DRIMP_.'' Rachel divagou enquanto segurava uma bola de basquete em mãos.

Quinn que estava em frente arremessou a sua bola e acertou a cesta, ela caminhou para o final da fila, a loira então observou a vez da morena arremessar. Rachel é muito pequena, então ela tem toda uma forma engraçada de lançar a bola laranja, o jeito que ela levanta um pé quando joga a bola, o pequeno salto que ela dá no lançamento, e o biquinho de chateada que a morena fez quando ela erra o arremesso, faz com que Quinn ache tudo extremamente fofo. A loira solta uma pequena risadinha, quando Rachel vem ainda de biquinho para seu lugar atrás na fila. Quinn pega outra bola do chão, e fica em silêncio.

'' eu não achei que você fosse aparecer.'' Rachel novamente falou atrás de Quinn.

'' é a aula de Educação Física, eu não tenho créditos suficientes nessa matéria, eu tenho que aparecer.'' Quinn falou séria, ela se sentia confusa com Rachel, a morena fazia seu coração acelerar, mas também era a garota que lhe chantageou com seu segredo. Porém Quinn não conseguia ficar magoada com Rachel em relação a isso, pois a morena era fofa e adorável aos olhos da loira.

'' eu estava falando do glee.'' Rachel diz se abaixando para pegar uma bola ao lado da fila.

'' não é como se eu tivesse escolha.'' Quinn falou acariciando sua bola.

Rachel engoliu em seco e Quinn arremessou a bola acertando a cesta novamente, a loira foi para o final da fila. Rachel era a próxima a jogar, ela picou a bola um pouco antes de se concentrar e lançar, fazendo os mesmos movimentos anteriores, e novamente errando o lançamento. Quinn sorriu de novo, Rachel voltou para o final da fila.

'' isso é uma droga! Eu nunca acerto. Não sei por que a professora me faz jogar isso? Eu não vou acertar, aquela cesta é muita alta, para que eu possa acertar.'' Rachel resmungou quando chegou ao final da fila atrás de Quinn.

A loira pegou outra bola no chão.

'' você está fazendo o movimento errado, seu tamanho não é o mais importante para acertar.'' Quinn falou olhando para sua bola, Rachel ouviu o que a loira disse.

'' claro que é. Você acerta todas porque você é maior que eu.'' Rachel falou emburrada.

'' eu acerto todas porque sou melhor que você.'' Quinn falou. ''eu sei como deve-se fazer.''

'' você é convencida.'' Rachel falou irritada.

Quinn chegou novamente na sua vez de arremessar, ela jogou a bola e mais uma cesta. Rachel bufou e Quinn sorriu, voltando para o final da fila. Rachel pegou uma bola e lançou na sua vez, mas uma vez não acertou. A morena voltou para o final da fila e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

As outras garotas arremessavam e a fila ia andando, quando chegou na vez de Quinn a professora apitou chamando a atenção de todos.

'' ok pessoal, Por hoje é só! Podem ir para o chuveiro. E bom fim de semana para todos.'' A professora Beiste falou. As garotas e garotos assentiram e começaram a seguir para seus vestiários. Quinn picou a bola laranja e lançou, a bola bateu no aro e caiu dentro da cesta a loira sorriu feliz com todo seu aproveitamento nos lançamentos.

Quinn foi até a professora Beiste falar sobre guardar as bolas para ela, assim ela poderia ficar mais tempo no ginásio e daria tempo para as outras garotas usarem o vestiário.

A professora assentiu e entregou um saco para a garota colocar as bolas. Enquanto isso Rachel pegou uma das bolas que estava no chão e lançou, a bola passou longe. A morena pegou outra, quando Quinn saiu da sala da professora com o saco para pôr as bolas, Rachel ainda estava tentando acertar um lançamento. A loira observou de longe a morena pequena levantando a perna e dando pulinhos em cada jogada, o que fez Quinn sorrir.

'' eu falei que você está fazendo o movimento errado.'' Quinn falou se aproximando com um dos sacos para pegar as bolas espalhadas no chão.

'' não tem nada de errado com minha forma de lançamento. O que não dá certo comigo e esse jogo, é o meu tamanho.'' Rachel falou emburrada.

Quinn começou a pegar as bolas do chão para guardar no saco. Rachel fez outro lançamento, mais um erro, que Quinn observou.

'' você deve quebrar o pulso quando a bola sair de sua mão.'' Quinn falou sem olhar para a morena.

Rachel olhou para a loira juntando as bolas.

'' o que?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' quando você joga a bola você está só empurrando a bola, isso é errado.'' Quinn falou. ''o correto é fazer um movimento com o pulso, chamado "quebrar o pulso".''

''quebrar?'' Rachel falou com a testa franzida em duvida.

Quinn sorriu e pegou uma bola do chão chegando perto do garrafão. Ela olhou para Rachel ao seu lado.

'' assim, veja.'' Quinn falou e mostrou o movimento com o pulso. ''agora olha só como eu lanço.''

a loira pegou a bola e jogou, acertando a cesta mais uma vez. ''viu?'' Quinn falou.

'' você está querendo dizer que você só acerta por que você faz esse negócio com seu pulso?'' Rachel falou sem acreditar.

''não. Eu acerto porque eu sou boa mesmo.'' Quinn falou dando de ombros. ''mas a forma que você joga não é a correta, o que prejudica seus arremessos.''

Rachel revirou os olhos pelas palavras nada humildes de Quinn.

''você vai lançar essa aí, ou não?'' Quinn falou para a bola nas mãos de Rachel. ''porque eu tenho que guardar.''

A loira já havia guardado todas as bolas no saco, exceto a que Rachel segurava.

'' pode pegar eu não vou acertar mesmo.'' Rachel esticou o braço para entregar para Quinn a bola.

'' você devia tentar do jeito que eu falei.'' Quinn falou.

'' só porque você falou não quer dizer que esteja certa.'' Rachel disse séria.

'' por que você não tenta? eu achei que você queria fazer ao menos uma cesta.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não falei que eu estou certa, eu só dei uma dica.''

Rachel olhou para a cesta alta a sua frente.

'' faça o movimento de quebrar o pulso. Impulsionando a bola com esse movimento.'' Quinn falou ao seu lado.

Rachel encarou a cesta e segurou a bola um pouco alto acima e a frente de sua cabeça. A morena lançou a bola, que partiu de suas mãos indo em direção a cesta, a bola laranja bateu no aro e andou em volta devagar, quase que em câmera lenta ela circulou dolorosamente o aro, enquanto as garotas observavam, e aos poucos a bola caiu dentro da cesta passando pela rede.

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

'' eu acertei! Eu acertei!'' A morena falou alto sorrindo e pulou.

Quinn assentiu.

'' você acertou!'' A loira disse e sorriu.

Elas se encararam por um momento com um encontro dos seus olhos, o que fez o coração de Quinn acelerar mais em seu peito. A loira desviou o olhar de Rachel.

'' acho que agora eu posso guardar a bola.'' Quinn falou e foi pegar a bola que estava embaixo da cesta. Rachel observou, depois que Quinn colocou a ultima bola dentro do saco.

''obrigada, pela dica.'' Rachel falou olhando para Quinn.

'' por nada. Eu só queria que você acertasse pra eu poder guardar tudo.'' a loira falou e fechou o saco que estava pesado com as bolas, elas ficaram em silencio.

'' você sempre guarda as coisas da aula?'' Rachel falou quebrando o silêncio.

'' sim, eu faço isso. Normalmente ninguém gosta de fazer essa parte.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não me importo.''

'' você só faz isso pra ficar por ultimo?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' também.'' Quinn falou puxando o saco para a sala onde os materiais esportivos eram guardados.

'' você quer ajuda?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' não.'' Quinn falou abrindo a porta da salinha. Ela arrastou o saco lá para dentro. A loira ficou lá dentro por um tempo, arrumando algumas coisas depois saiu achando que Rachel já havia ido, mas a morena ainda estava no ginásio. Quinn não fala nada, ela segue para a direção dos vestiários.

'' eu achei que você não precisasse fazer essa aula.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha para a morena ao seu lado.

''só porque eu tenho...'' Quinn não terminou de falar.

'' não.'' Rachel disse rápido. ''é só porque você é uma Cheerio, eu achei que quem estava na torcida não precisava de créditos em educação física.''

'' eu não tenho nenhum crédito em educação física, eu não fazia essa matéria antes. Então eu preciso fazer agora, se eu quero completar todos os meus créditos corretamente e um dia entrar na Faculdade.'' Quinn falou, mas ela não sabia porque respondia as perguntas de Rachel, mas a morena conseguia fazer com que ela falasse.

''Hum.'' Rachel pareceu pensar um tempo, e Quinn achou que ela estava formulando outra pergunta. '' eu também tenho que ter créditos, educação física não é minha matéria preferida.''

As garotas entraram no vestiário, que estava vazio.

Quinn foi até seu armário e o abriu, enquanto Rachel mexia no dela. A loira não sabia o que fazia, ela só queria que não houvesse ninguém ali para ela poder tomar seu banho em paz e ir pra casa, mas Rachel ficou enrolando o tempo todo no ginásio.

A loira retirou sua camiseta de ginastica do Mckinley, ficando com seu top Nike estilo nadador. Rachel estava retirando toda sua roupa, sem nenhuma vergonha, mas Quinn não havia percebido, pois ela estava olhando para dentro de seu armário.

Quando a loira olhou para o lado um momento rápido, e ela viu Rachel somente usando lingeries. O coração de Quinn pulou em seu peito. A loira virou o rosto rapidamente para dentro de seu armário. _Droga, Droga, Droga! _Ela murmurou em pensamento. Excitação já começando em seu corpo, e ela só tentava se concentrar para não ter uma ereção em frente a morena.

Rachel enrolou-se em uma toalha e pegou seu bolsa de produtos de higiene e foi para um dos boxes de banho. Quinn suspirou aliviada, quando ficou perto dos armários sozinha, as imagens de Rachel de calcinha e sutiã em sua mente, e seu membro ficando semi ereto.

''merda!'' Quinn balbuciou.

Quando ela ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro ligado, ela retirou sua roupa ficando somente de short de compressão, se enrolou numa toalha e foi para um dos boxes, o mais longe de Rachel, apesar de todos terem portas e divisões.

Mas Para Quinn saber que a garota por qual ela sente coisas estranhas, está a alguns metros de distância completamente nua, não era uma coisa fácil, e seu membro ficou mais rígido, ainda mais quando ela ouviu Rachel cantando "Don't rain in my parade" enquanto se banhava.

Quinn ligou seu chuveiro e deixou a água fria cair sobre ela. Ela precisava fazer sua ereção diminuir. Seu banho demorou muito tempo, tanto que quando ela saiu do chuveiro não havia mais ninguém no lugar, Rachel já havia se vestido e ido embora, o que para Quinn foi um alivio.

A loira colocou suas roupas, uma calça jeans mais larga e uma blusa, e deixou a escola entrando no carro de sua mãe que lhe esperava, elas foram conversando, com Judy falando sobre ideias de pratos para preparar no jantar.

**NA: Todo mundo sabe qual a musica preferida de Rachel né? então foi essa que ela citou para Quinn, quando falou que cantava no banho.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Masturbação

**CAP 15: Masturbação**

Em casa a loira foi para o quarto, ela trancou a porta, as imagens de Rachel atormentavam sua cabeça, ela não aguentava mais pensar nas curvas da morena, nos pequenos shorts, na lingerie, o banho frio que tomou na escola não adiantou em nada, seu desconforto ainda estava entre suas pernas. Então, ela pensou nas palavras de sua irmã. Frannie dizendo que meninas e meninos se tocavam, era normal.

A loira respira fundo e senta-se na cama pegando seu notebook. Ela digita na busca por Masturbação. Ela lembra-se que Dr Paul lhe falou que isso é realmente saudável, permitindo a liberação do sêmen que se acumula, e também irá ajudá-la a relaxar e lidar com impulsos sexuais.

Ela cora um pouco com as coisas que ela leu, e ela não tem certeza se realmente quer fazer isso. Ela sabe lidar com as ereções da manha, apenas manobrando seu pênis para que ela possa ir ao banheiro, tomar um banho e fazer que ele volte ao tamanho normal.

Mas se masturbar não parece uma coisa certa, el atem dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas agora tem Rachel. E as coisas que a morena faz com que ela sinta. Antes de Rachel, tudo era mais fácil de ignorar, mas agora, torna-se impossível de ignorar. Pois apenas o mero pensamento de Rachel em suas saias curtas e meias até os joelhos, e Rachel de lingerie faz seu pênis ficar em atenção.

A loira remove suas calças jeans e depois seu short de compressão, ela se deita na cama, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Timidamente, ela desce, deslizando a mão sobre seu corpo. Ela circula seu eixo semirrígido, isso envia uma pequena onda de prazer através dela. Ela morde o lábio e depois esfrega suavemente. E ela se sente... se sente realmente bem. Mas a duvida ainda percorre sua mente. E ela retira a mão. _Eu não posso fazer isso_, ela pensa, sentando-se com as mãos trêmulas. Mas espontaneamente, as imagens de Rachel, olhando para ela com aqueles grandes olhos vem à mente, Rachel pulando depois de acertar a cesta, Rachel sorrindo feliz. Quinn geme baixinho com o pensamento, e ela envolve a mão em torno de seu eixo agora totalmente ereto. Ela está tão excitada agora que ela não pode sequer pensar sobre o que ela está fazendo, seu objetivo é só encontrar prazer. Ela acaricia a mão para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, imaginando que é a mão de Rachel. Ela sente-se um pouco desconfortável, e lembra-se sobre que a leitura diz que precisava de lubrificação. Ela não acha nada perto, então ela leu que algumas pessoas usam saliva, o pensamento é um pouco nojento de inicio, mas ela retira sua mão do membro e cospe em sua palma, depois voltando a envolver seu apêndice e fazendo um curso em seu comprimento.

"Oh, Deus." ela respira, seus quadris empurrando um pouco como ela se perde ao sentimento e sua imaginação. Quinn coloca seu polegar sobre a cabeça, imaginando a língua de Rachel lambendo ela e sugando sua ponta. A imagem mental faz com que seus quadris subam de novo, e antes de Quinn pode parar, sente o prazer através dela quando ela vem na mão dela. Sua respiração está um pouco irregular, mas o prazer e a sensação são tão bons. Sua respiração normaliza com os minutos. E ela sente-se pegajosa, levanta-se da cama para ir ao banheiro do seu quarto. Retira sua camiseta e entra embaixo do chuveiro deixando a água levar o a substancia pegajosa de seu abdome e membro, a água tira o líquido branco da mão e corpo de Quinn.

Ela pensa no que acabou de fazer, um pouco de culpa começa a se infiltrar na loira. O que Rachel acha se ela soubesse o que Quinn tinha acabado de fazer? Deus, Quinn pensa, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto a água continua a correr-lhe pelas costas.


	16. Capítulo 16: Compras

**CAP 16: Compras**

No sábado, Santana aparece em sua casa pela manhã, a latina está animada com o festa de Puck.

''então você já falou com sua mãe sobre a festa?'' Santana pergunta sentada na cadeira do computador no quarto de Quinn. Enquanto a loira está penteando seu cabelo saindo do banheiro.

'' ainda não.'' Quinn fala. ''eu esqueci de falar para eles ontem no jantar.''

'' como assim esqueceu? É uma festa, ninguém esquece!'' Santana fala irritada. ''Quinn, você me fez entrar para aquela droga de glee clube, você não acha que vai me enganar e não vai nessa festa. Porque se você está pensando nisso, eu vou te mostrar como as coisas funcionam no Lima Heights Adjacents.''

'' Santana, eu só esqueci de falar pra eles. Eu não estou tentando te enganar. E se eu falei que ia nessa festa, eu vou.'' Quinn falou. ''vamos descer e eu falo com meus pais.''

''ok.'' Santana levantou da cadeira. E Quinn largou a escova de cabelo em cima da escrivaninha, elas saíram do quarto em direção ao primeiro andar da mansão Fabray.

'' Bom dia, pai, Mãe.'' Quinn falou chegando na mesa do café da manhã.

'' bom dia querida. Olá Santana.'' Russel falou sorrindo para as garotas.

''Oi senhor Russ.'' Santana falou sorrindo.

Os pais de Quinn estavam familiarizados com a latina na casa. Ela e Quinn sempre estudaram juntas desde a 5ª série.

Quinn sentou-se à mesa do café posta por sua mãe. Santana sentou-se ao lado da loira.

'' então o que vocês vão fazer hoje meninas?'' Judy falou tomando um pouco de seu café.

'' ah... o de sempre.'' Santana falou pegando um pedaço de bolo, a latina já era de casa. ''não é Quinn?''

A loira olhou para a latina com a testa franzida. Depois virou-se para seus pais.

'' então, pai, mãe. Hoje a noite vai ter uma festa de boas vindas aos estudantes desse ano, é uma festa na casa dos Puckerman. E Santana e eu gostaríamos de ir.'' Quinn falou olhando para seu pai.

''uma festa?'' Russel perguntou admirado.

Quinn assentiu.

'' você está nos pedindo pra ir a uma festa?'' Judy também estava surpresa.

'' ah...sim. Tem problema? quer dizer eu achei que eu poderia ir, eu já tenho 15 e Fran podia ir a festas quanto estava com essa idade, na verdade ela ia até antes disso.'' Quinn falou. ''mas se houver algum problema com isso, eu vou entender.''

Russel olhou para Judy.

'' não querida. É que eu e sua mãe só estamos surpresos, você nunca pediu pra ir a uma festa antes. A não ser as de aniversário de suas colegas.'' Russel disse.

Santana sorriu ao lado de Quinn.

'' eu achei que você não gostasse de festas.'' Judy falou olhando para Quinn.

'' eu não tenho muito interesse mesmo. Mas eu não posso realmente dizer que não gosto se eu nunca for em uma.'' Quinn falou.

'' tem razão querida.'' Russel falou concordando.

'' então isso é?'' Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha ao estilo Fabray.

'' você pode ir com Santana a essa festa.'' Russel falou.

'' valeu senhor Russ.'' A latina disse. ''agora a gente só precisa sair pra comprar alguma coisa.''

Quinn franziu a testa, ela não queria sair pra comprar nada. Normalmente quando isso acontecia as garotas gostavam de experimentar as coisas, e ela não podia simplesmente tirar suas roupas ficar de boxers e experimentar peças de roupas.

'' eu não quero comprar nada. Mas eu posso te acompanhar.'' Quinn falou.

''tanto faz. Só sei que eu quero comprar, meu pai aumentou minha mesada.'' a latina disse e Judy e Russel sorriram.

As garotas foram ao Lima Center, um dos Shoppings da cidade, Russel as levou no caminho para o trabalho, o homem iria fazer uma visita à casa de um cliente.

'' então vocês querem que eu pegue vocês aqui na volta?'' o grande homem loiro perguntou, assim que estacionou em frente ao lugar.

'' eu não sei. Santana tem mania de demorar quando sai pra comprar alguma coisa.'' Quinn falou para seu pai no banco do motorista.

''hey!'' Santana falou. ''eu não tenho culpa se gosto de escolher coisas boas, e para isso preciso fazer uma grande avaliação.''

O homem riu, Quinn revirou os olhos.

''ok então. Eu tenho vários lugares para ir, vou até nas cidades vizinhas. Quando eu estiver voltando eu te ligo Quinnie. Se vocês já estiverem terminado, eu pego vocês.'' Russel falou.

'' tudo bem.'' Quinn disse e deu um beijo na bochecha de seu pai. ''até mais papai.''

'' divirtam-se garotas.'' Russel sorriu e olhou para as duas que logo desceram do Mercedes Classe C preto.

'' seu pai é tão legal'' Santana falou ao lado de Quinn, enquanto elas observavam o carro se afastar.

'' ele é.'' Quinn disse e girou nos calcanhares para o grande prédio na calçada em frene. ''então, vamos ver se você acha alguma coisa que mostre seu corpo, para chamar atenção dos garotos bêbados?'' Quinn zombou. Santana bufou.

'' as vezes você é tão chata Q.'' Santana disse caminhando ao lado da loira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O horário era perto das 11:15am, elas já haviam entrado em várias lojas, para felicidade de Santana e inquietação de Quinn. A loira não gostava de ficar horas fazendo compras, mas a latina adorava olhar e olhar peças de roupas e sapatos.

''Santana, nós já entramos em mais de 10 lojas e você ainda não escolheu nada. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero ficar o meu dia inteiro aqui.'' Quinn disse bufando.

'' por que você é tão chata?! Você é a única garota que não gosta de compras, que eu conheço.'' Santana falou.

'' se sou tão chata. Por que você me convidou. Por que não trouxe a Sugar ou Brit?'' Quinn disse de braços cruzados.

Santana soltou uma respiração enquanto segurava um vestido extremamente curto, segundo o pensamento de Quinn.

'' eu não gosto de fazer compras com Sugar. Ela é legal é uma boa amiga, mas ela é extremamente rica, então ela sempre compra mais que eu e vai nas lojas mais caras. E Brit sempre quer ficar horas na loja de bichos de pelúcia, eu odeio bicho de pelúcia.'' Santana falou. ''então você é a minha opção menos ruim, pois você só reclama.'' Santana sorriu convencida.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

''droga.'' Quinn falou olhando para os lados. Enquanto Santana voltava a analisar as araras de roupas.

'' você devia comprar alguma coisa, assim passa o tempo. Eu sei que você não gosta de experimentar nada na loja, mas você sabe qual é seu tamanho, não sabe? E seu pai lhe deu dinheiro pra gastar.'' Santana falou olhando uma saia.

'' é mas essa loja não tem nada que eu realmente goste.'' Quinn falou.

'' Q, essa loja é enorme, tem os outros corredores, com certeza em algum corredor você vai encontrar algo de seu gosto, como aqueles vestidos velhos coloridos que você usa, ou as calças jeans, blusas, que você também gosta de usar.'' Santana falou segurando uma saia e uma blusinha curta.

'' eu não uso vestidos velhos. Eles são retrôs!'' Quinn falou irritada.

'' que seja! Já que você está reclamando mais que o necessário hoje, dá uma volta pela loja, olha alguma coisa nesses tantos corredores, enquanto eu vou experimentar essas coisas aqui. Depois eu te procuro quando eu terminar.'' Santana disse. ''ou te mando uma mensagem.''

Quinn soltou uma grande respiração.

''ok.'' a loira disse. ''mas vê se não demora muito.''

Santana deu de ombros e saiu para um dos provadores com uma grande quantidade de roupas.

Quinn virou em seus próprios pés, e iniciou uma caminhada pela grande loja de departamento. Ela saiu do setor de roupas que ela julgava ser "roupas para garotas assanhadas" onde Santana gostava de comprar. A loira entrou num corredor de jeans, e começou sua observação sobre as calças, o que ela achava ruim em comprar calças femininas jeans era os modelos serem apertados, e algumas geravam desconforto em seu membro, mas sempre havia as que eram mais largas em cima, então ela só tinha que procurar, pois Quinn gostava de usar jeans. Depois de minutos revirando araras de todos os modelos de calças jeans, ela segurava duas de seu tamanho, em mãos. E seguiu para outro corredor. Observando atentamente as araras e as roupas, ela não viu alguém que vinha pelo outro lado, e esbarrou na tal pessoa.

'' Me desculpe! Eu não estava prestando atenção...'' Quinn falou quando virou-se para ver em quem havia esbarrado, se era homem ou mulher, ela julgava ser uma mulher pois, estava num corredor de saias.

'' me desculpe eu também não havia te visto.'' a garota com voz inconfundível falou.

Quinn olhou para a pequena pessoa de cabelos castanhos a sua frente.

'' Berry!'' Quinn disse mais para si do que para a garota.

'' Quinn, é você.'' Rachel falou olhando para a loira a sua frente.

'' o que você faz aqui?'' Quinn disse.

'' acho que isso é óbvio. É uma loja de roupas, então o que você acha, não é muito difícil de imaginar?'' Rachel sorriu.

Quinn revirou os olhos, sua pergunta não foi a mais inteligente, e Rachel adorava demostrar sua inteligencia. E agora usava sarcasmo?

Quinn olhou para a morena que vestia um lindo vestido azul claro com algumas bolinhas brancas, o cabelo estava solto e acompanhava uma tiara azul, os sapatos pretos.

'' então você está fazendo compras.'' Quinn disse e se xingou novamente. Rachel sorriu.

'' sim.'' Rachel falou e olhou para o braço de Quinn que segurava duas calças jeans. ''e você também.''

'' é, mais ou menos.'' Quinn falou, Rachel franziu a testa.

'' você está mais ou menos fazendo compras?'' Rachel não entendeu o contexto disso.

'' estou só acompanhando uma amiga.'' Quinn falou.

'' então essas calças são dela?'' Rachel falou, esse papo estava extremamente curioso, mas Rachel queria aproveitar o momento, ela e Quinn não se falavam muito, apesar de fazerem todas as aulas juntas e serem dupla em Química. Se a morena contasse os minutos essa era a conversa de maior tempo que teve com a loira.

''não as calças são minhas.'' Quinn falou.

'' então você está fazendo compras!'' Rachel exclamou.

'' ok, deu. Eu estou.'' Quinn disse franzindo a testa.

Elas ficaram em silêncio um tempo, e Quinn olhou para o lado onde as araras de saias estavam. Mas silêncio nunca durava quando você está com Rachel Berry.

'' sabe eu adoro essa loja.'' Rachel falou e Quinn virou de novo para a morena. ''é uma das poucas na cidade que são realmente boas.''

'' é uma loja boa, primeira vez que eu venho aqui.'' Quinn disse.

'' sério?! eu sempre venho. Ao menos uma vez a cada duas semanas.'' Rachel falou. ''eles sempre estão mudando as coleções.''

'' é eu acho que agora sei onde você compra aquelas saias super curtas.'' Quinn falou e se arrependeu. De tudo que ela havia falado isso foi o pior, ela desviou o olhar e Rachel corou um pouco.

'' o tamanho de minhas saias é totalmente apropriado. As Cheerios usam saias curtas também, apesar de que eu achei que estão maiores do que quando eu havia visto a dois anos atrás, e estão usando mais vezes os agasalhos de inverno.'' Rachel divagou pensando.

Quinn franziu a testa, Rachel notava sobre as roupas das Cheerios? A loira ficou em silencio novamente, não queria abrir a boca e falar outra coisa que poderia se arrepender.

'' então você está fazendo compras para a festa de Puck?'' Rachel perguntou depois de pensar.

Quinn franziu a testa. Como Rachel sabia da festa?

'' como você sabe da festa?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' tecnicamente isso não é uma coisa que é segredo, pois é uma festa. Todos no colégio estavam falando.'' Rachel disse. ''mas eu sei porque Noah me convidou.''

Quinn arregalou os olhos.

'' Puckerman te convidou?'' Quinn disse incrédula.

'' sim. Por que isso parece tão estranho para você? Eu sou uma garota adolescente eu posso ir a uma festa.'' Rachel disse um pouco ofendida por como Quinn parecia chocada.

'' eu não... não é estranho para mim. É só que eu não imaginei que ele fosse te convidar, normalmente nessas festas sempre vão os populares e as mesmas pessoas. Eu acho'' Quinn estava confusa.

'' sim eu também acho. Nunca fui em uma festa assim antes. E Noah só me convidou porque seus pais mandaram, eu tenho certeza. Nós somos da mesma sinagoga e nossos pais são muito amigos. Tia Sara é muito legal, aposto que ela mandou ele me convidar.'' Rachel falou.

Isso surpreendeu Quinn, saber que os Berry e os Puckerman eram amigos, era uma coisa totalmente diferente.

'' então você vai ir?'' Quinn estava curiosa agora.

'' sim. Quer dizer, eu perguntei se poderia levar o Kurt e Noah disse que tudo bem. Então eu vou se Kurt não desistir, eu não quero ir num negócio desses sozinha. Eu seria como um pedaço de carne no meio de leões.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn franziu a testa processando a analogia estranha de Rachel. Mas uma pessoa se aproximou apressada das garotas, Quinn não viu quem era, pois ela estava de costas.

''oh você está ai! Eu estava rodando essa loja atrás de você, mas eu devia imaginar que você estava na sessão dessas saias.'' Kurt falou olhando somente para Rachel, nem notou a loira ao seu lado.

'' você está atrasado!'' Rachel falou para o garoto.

'' meu pai teve uns problemas na loja, então ele demorou para me trazer.'' Kurt falou e olhou para o lado percebendo a pessoa que falava com Rachel antes. ''OH, Fabray!''

Quinn virou para o rapaz e acenou com a cabeça.

''Hummel, olá!'' Quinn disse não demostrando expressão. O silencio caiu sobre os três, e lá foi Rachel quebrá-lo.

'' Kurt vai me ajudar com as compras.'' Rachel falou para a loira. ''ele diz que suas escolhas são melhores que as minhas.''

'' e são mesmo!'' Kurt falou. ''e se nós queremos ir nessa festa, eu não vou te acompanhar se você estiver usando um suéter de renas totalmente bizarro.''

Quinn segurou o riso. Rachel fez um biquinho e cruzou os braços.

'' meus suéteres não são bizarros. São confortáveis.'' Rachel falou para o rapaz.

Kurt revirou os olhos e mexeu em seu cabelo.

'' são bizarros! Todo mundo sabe!'' Kurt disse.

'' eu já vou.'' Quinn falou não querendo ficar no meio de uma confusão sobre suéteres.

Rachel e Kurt olharam para ela.

'' ok, Quinn. Tchau.'' Rachel falou e sorriu.

'' ehh tchau, Berry e Hummel.'' Quinn falou e virou-se saindo do corredor para procurar Santana.

'' o que Quinn Fabray estava fazendo aqui?'' Kurt perguntou a Rachel.

''o obvio Kurt. Compras.'' Rachel voltou-se para as saias.

'' eu quis dizer aqui, com você.'' Kurt falou.

'' conversando.'' Rachel deu de ombros, Kurt abriu a boca.

'' desde quando vocês conversam?'' Kurt falou. ''desde quando a HBIC da escola conversa com os perdedores?''

'' não gosto quando você usa o termo perdedores.'' Rachel falou olhando para Kurt. ''e nós fazemos todas as aulas juntas, além de sermos dupla em Química, então nós conversamos. Não muito, mas o básico.''

'' e o que seria o básico?'' Kurt falou cruzando os braços.

'' nada de mais Kurt.'' Rachel disse. ''agora você vai me ajudar a escolher uma roupa ou não?''

'' eu não sei, esse mundo está ficando estranho. Primeiro Puckerman te convida para a festa dele, depois os sete alunos mais populares da escola entram para o glee clube, e agora Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry conversam sobre "coisas básicas".'' Kurt falou fazendo aspas no ar. ''acho que o fim está próximo.''

Rachel sorriu para a dramaticidade de Kurt, e pegou uma saia da arara.

'' nem pensar!'' Kurt arrancou a saia da mão da garota e arrastou ela pelo corredor para iniciar as compras.

Perto do caixa Quinn encontra Santana.

''hey, estava indo te procurar já.'' a latina falou. ''então você comprou alguma coisa?''

Santana falou olhando para as calças na mão de Quinn.

'' sim, eu gostei dessas.'' Quinn falou. ''vamos pagar e sair daqui, vou ligar pra papai vê se ele já está voltando.''

'' tudo bem.'' Santana falou. ''já comprei uma roupa super arraso para hoje a noite.''

Quinn revirou os olhos e pegou sua carteira na sua bolsa para pagar suas compras.


	17. Capítulo 17: Gosto de Garotas

**CAP 17: Gosto de Garotas**

A tarde de sábado, Quinn recebeu a visita de Sam. O garoto tinha dificuldades em algumas matérias e a loira sempre o ajudava, desde quando estavam no ensino fundamental.

Eles estavam numa das salas da mansão Fabray, o loiro estava com os cadernos abertos espalhados pela mesinha de centro, enquanto Quinn sentada num sofá. Mas eles já haviam terminado as lições.

'' então, essa festa de Puck acho que será a melhor.'' Sam falou.

'' essa é a primeira festa que Puck faz.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu sei, mas vai ser a melhor. Ano passado eu, Finn e Puck íamos nas dos alunos que eram veteranos. Então Puck quer fazer, essa ser melhor de todas as outras festas que já tiveram.'' Sam disse.

'' não sei qual é a grande coisa de fazer uma festa espetacular.'' Quinn falou enquanto lixava suas unhas, seu kit de manicure estava ao seu lado no sofá.

'' segundo Puck, se a primeira for grande e inesquecível, ele virará uma lenda, e todas as suas outras festas seguintes vão ser disputadas para serem frequentadas.'' Sam falou fechando seus livros e cadernos na mesa de centro.

'' todo os alunos vão ir mesmo se for uma droga.'' Quinn falou. ''eles só querem um lugar pra beber, ouvir musica alta, vomitar, e se agarrarem.''

Sam riu e colocou seus materiais em sua mochila.

'' Quinn você é engraçada.'' Sam falou. ''nós estamos no ensino médio, as pessoas gostam disso, é uma tradição, fazer essas coisas.''

'' não deixe nossos pais ouvirem.'' Quinn sorriu para o loiro que sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Sam sorriu e segurou um esmalte.

'' eu gosto dessa cor, você devia colocar esse.'' o loiro estava segurando um esmalte rosa claro. Quinn franziu a testa.

'' eu também gosto desse, vou usá-lo, obrigada por me ajudar na escolha.'' Quinn sorriu. ''e pode deixar que eu não falarei para ninguém, suas preferencias por esmaltes.'' Quinn piscou.

'' idiota.'' Sam disse e pensou um pouco. '' você vai falar com a Susi White por mim?''

Quinn virou para o amigo.

'' sim eu já falei com ela, não se preocupe, Susi quer ficar com você.'' Quinn falou e Sam sorriu.

''ela é bem bonita.'' Sam falou pensando na ruiva. Quinn franziu a testa, a ruiva era bonita mas ela preferia uma morena, só que Sam não podia saber disso.

Quinn terminou de lixar suas unhas e Sam olhou para a amiga.

'' você sabe que Finn quer ficar com você, certo?'' Sam falou para a loira.

'' Finn é um idiota, e eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele.'' Quinn falou pegando o esmalte rosa e o enrolando na palma da mão. ''ele está atrás de mim desde o ano passado, e eu já disse a ele que não.''

'' sabe ele é meu amigo, mas eu acho que você faz bem em não querer nada com ele.'' Sam disse. ''as vezes ele é meio estupido.''

'' não só as vezes, eu diria que ele é sempre.'' Quinn falou.

'' Lucy, posso te fazer uma pergunta?'' Sam disse, o loiro chamava a amiga pelo primeiro nome quando eles estavam sozinhos.

'' você acabou de fazer.'' Quinn sorriu e Sam revirou os olhos. ''mas te deixo fazer outra.''

'' você já beijou outra pessoa, depois de mim naquela festa do fundamental?'' Sam falou olhando para Quinn.

A loira engoliu em seco e apertou o vidro esmalte em sua mão.

'' não.'' Quinn falou olhando para a mesinha em frente ao sofá.

Sam abriu os olhos, não que ele se surpreendeu pois ele imaginava isso, mas mesmo assim, Quinn era uma garota bonita, e todos os garotos da escola comentavam de sua beleza e o quanto queriam ficar com ela. Então o fato dela não ter beijado mais ninguém, desde os 13 ou 14 anos, ele não lembrava, era uma coisa diferente, e não era por falta de opção, pois era só a loira suspirar e já apareceria alguém interessado.

''hum.'' Sam falou mordendo o lábio inferior. ''por que? Quero dizer você é linda Quinn, e tem muitos garotos interessados em você. Então opções você tem.''

Quinn engoliu mais seco ainda.

'' eu não sei.. acho que não tem um garoto que me interesse na escola.'' Quinn falou, de todo não era mentira, ela não se interessava por nenhum deles na escola ou não.

''ok.'' Sam falou e tamborilou os dedos sobre a própria calça jeans. E Quinn sabia que a cabeça devagar do loiro estava processando informações, mas ela torcia que ele não fizesse mais perguntas, pois ela gostava de Sam e não queria mentir para seu melhor amigo desde quando eram bebês.

A loira colocou a sua caixa de manicure na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

'' você sabe que eu gosto muito de você Quinn, você é como uma irmã para mim, nós somos amigos desde neném, e eu te amo.'' Sam falou.

'' eu sei Sam. Eu também te amo. Você é o meu irmão. Nós até somos parecidos.'' Quinn sorriu para o loiro. Sam sorriu, oloiro olhou para sua mão ainda tamborilando em suas pernas.

'' Quinn...'' o loiro falou e Quinn olhou para ele.

'' sim?'' a loira disse.

'' você pode me contar qualquer coisa.'' Sam falou olhando nos olhos da loira.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn falou.

Eles ficaram em silencio um tempo.

'' ok, então tá bem. '' Sam sorriu.

Quinn sorriu para o loiro, ela só pensava,_ ele quer me perguntar se sou lésbica, ele é um fofo e não perguntou porque ele sabe que a pessoa tem que querer falar. Como esse loiro me faz feliz de ser sua amiga._ _Eu não devia esconder que talvez eu goste de garotas, ele vai entender, mas também não faz diferença se eu gosto de meninas, pois ninguém vai me aceitar na minha condição_. Toda a confusão na cabeça de Quinn deixava ela sem saber o que fazer, contar para alguém ao menos um parte de seu segredo poderia lhe fazer sentir mais tranquila.

'' Sam.'' a loira chamou o loiro que estava olhando o celular.

'' oi?'' Sam disse colocando o celular no bolso e dando toda a sua atenção para Quinn.

'' eu... quero te falar uma coisa.'' Quinn disse visivelmente nervosa.

Sam assentiu e virou-se no sofá para ficar de frente a Quinn.

'' eu acho que eu...'' Quinn respirou fundo, ela tinha que falar em uma frase. ''eu acho que gosto de meninas.''

Sam continuou olhando para Quinn, não demostrando reação de surpresa.

'' você acha?'' o loiro disse.

'' não, eu gosto mesmo.'' Quinn falou. ''eu acho elas atraentes ao invés dos garotos.''

A loira cobriu o rosto por vergonha. Sam abraçou a amiga.

'' oh Quinn. Isso não é motivo para se envergonhar, muitas pessoas são gays.'' Sam não era o melhor com as palavras, mas Quinn sabia que ele estava fazendo seu melhor, e só o fato de ele estar abraçando a loira já estava ótimo. ''mais alguém sabe disso?''

Quinn se afastou no abraço.

'' Frannie e meus pais, eu lhes contei antes de começar o ano letivo.'' Quinn falou.

'' e como eles reagiram?'' Sam perguntou.

'' muito bem, acho que aqui em casa ninguém tem muito problema com isso.'' Quinn falou. E era verdade, o fato dela gostar de meninas ou meninos não fazia diferença para seus pais, principalmente na sua condição.

'' isso é ótimo. Eu sei que tio Russ e Tia Judy entendem perfeitamente. Eles te amam, assim como os seus amigos.'' Sam falou.

'' eu não vou contar para mais ninguém.'' Quinn falou rapidamente. ''você é o único fora minha família que sabe. As pessoas de Lima não tem a mente aberta.''

'' ok.'' Sam falou. ''mas eu não me importo, você continua sendo minha melhor amiga e eu te amo. E agora vai ser mais legal, podemos falar das garotas bonitas, porque falar com Puck sobre garotas não é muito legal. Ele só fala baixaria.''

Quinn sorriu. Sam fez uma careta, o loiro era um muito especial, ele não era o tipo de Puck ou Finn, ele era mais sensível e amoroso, e não tinha vergonha de demostrar.

'' eu não sei se quero falar de garotas.'' Quinn falou.

'' por que não? Você se sente atraída por elas, deve ter alguém que você ache mais interessante.'' Sam falou.

Oh deus não. Ela não ia falar sobre as garotas com Sam, não ainda, primeiro ela tinha que processar o fato que o loiro sabia que ela era lésbica, depois talvez com o tempo ela conversasse com ele.

'' eu ainda acho que não quero falar sobre garotas.'' Quinn disse.

'' tudo bem. Quando você quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa pode falar comigo.'' Sam falou e sorriu.

'' ok.'' Quinn disse e olhou para a frente a mesa. ''está com fome?''

Sam sorriu.

'' morrendo de fome.'' o loiro disse.

'' então vamos comer algo na cozinha.'' Quinn disse levantando do sofá.


	18. Capítulo 18: Conversa constrangedora

**CAP 18: Conversa constrangedora**

A noite chegou, e Quinn já estava pronta, ela vestia uma calça jeans que havia comprado, uma blusa de mangas curtas, e um cardigã para no caso de ficar mais frio a noite, uma leve maquiagem, só com os olhos bem marcados com lápis preto e um realce pelo rímel, os cabelos estavam soltos e com leves ondas naturais, nos pés uma sapatilha clara. Ela desceu as escadas para chegar a sala de estar, onde seu pai estava esperando para levá-la a festa.

'' hey princesa, você está linda.'' Russel disse quando Quinn entrou na sala onde o homem estava sentado numa poltrona.

'' obrigada pai, mas você fala isso até quando estou de moletom.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' porque você é linda em qualquer roupa, de qualquer jeito.'' Russel piscou.

''ok.'' Quinn revirou os olhos. ''estou pronta podemos ir.''

Russel respirou fundo e olhou para sua filha.

''ok, eu só quero falar algumas coisas com você Quinnie.'' o homem falou. ''sente-se aqui.'' Ele indicou o sofá em frente a poltrona.

Quinn franziu a testa para seu pai, mas sentou onde foi lhe indicado.

''ok, eu acho que eu devia ter falado sobre isso antes com você.'' Russel estava visivelmente nervoso. ''mas eu não sabia como, é complicado isso pra qualquer pai. Mas você está indo a sua primeira festa sozinha, então eu devo falar as coisas que eu falei para sua irmã, mas com um pouco de diferença.''

Quinn se remexeu incomoda no sofá.

'' festas são sinônimos de garotos bêbados querendo sexo.'' Russel disse rápido.

'' pai!'' Quinn disse corada, ela não queria ouvir o assunto sexo.

'' não Quinn, eu vou falar.'' Russel disse. ''você é uma garota linda, inteligente, e muito doce. E nós nos orgulhamos muito de ter você como filha. Essas são qualidades que todos os pais queriam que os filhos tivessem, e eu e sua mãe somos abençoados por ter duas filhas maravilhosas como você é Frannie.''

Quinn ouvia corada o que seu pai falava.

''mas essas qualidades, também atraem muitas pessoas para próximos dos meus tesouros. Pessoas ruins, que querem beneficiar-se da ingenuidade e da doçura de vocês.'' Russel falou, e Quinn pensou que Frannie não era a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mas não interrompeu seu pai. ''e esses lugares onde adolescentes frequentam, chamados festas, são os lugares onde esses aproveitadores mais gostam de estar.''

Quinn suspirou, a conversa parecia que seria grande.

'' eu achei que você não fosse como sua irmã, e não ia querer ir a um lugar desses, até chegar na faculdade. Mas você é uma adolescente normal e com certeza quer ir nesses lugares.'' Russel falou. '' a única diferença de você e Frannie é que...'' Quinn não achou que seu pai fosse falar sobre sua condição. Eles sempre a trataram igual a Frannie. O homem continuou esclarecendo Quinn. ''é que você gosta de meninas e Frannie de meninos.'' Russel falou. ''e você sabe que sua mãe e eu não temos problema com isso. Mas existem aproveitadores dos dois gêneros, garotas e garotos.''

Quinn fez uma careta. E Russel respirou fundo.

'' e eu não sou hipócrita eu sei o que acontece nessas festas, eu já fui a festas quando adolescente, e também frequentava muitas na faculdade, essas são as piores.'' Russel falou, e Quinn tentou tirar de sua mente a fato de seu pai ir a festas. ''o que eu quero falar, é que muitas pessoas te oferecem coisas ilegais, e diferentes. E eu quero que você entenda Quinn, que não é porque todos estão fazendo uma coisa, que você precisa fazer. Mas eu sei que terá bebidas alcoólicas nessa festa, eu conheço o filho de Puckerman. Aquele garoto é um encrenqueiro.''

'' tudo bem pai, eu não vou beber.'' Quinn disse para tentar terminar com a conversa. Russel sorriu.

'' Quinnie, eu sei que você vai experimentar, talvez não, eu não sei ao certo. Mas talvez você queira experimentar, todos vão estar bebendo algo, e vão te oferecer. Eu só quero que você me prometa que não vai exagerar. Eu sei o quanto você é uma garota comportada, eu confio em você querida, sei que você saberá qual o sua quantia.'' Russel disse. ''mas não aceite nada do copo dos outros e não beba nada que você não conheça, se te oferecerem algo suspeito saia de perto.''

''Papai, eu vou ficar perto de Santana, Brittany e Sam.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não vou beber nada de ninguém.''

'' ok.'' Russel falou suspirando. ''tem mais uma coisa que eu quero falar.''

'' papai, Santana já deve estar esperando.'' Quinn disse, para cortar o assunto de seu pai. Ela não sabia o que seria, mas podia imaginar ser constrangedor.

'' por falar em Santana. Você e ela tem...'' Russel não sabia como falar este assunto com sua filha garota. ''vocês tem algo, que você queira me falar?''

'' o que?! Não! Santana é só minha amiga, nós só temos amizade, você sabe desde a 5ª série.'' Quinn exclamou para seu pai.

'' ok, bom, isso é bom. Não que teríamos problema de você namorar Santana.'' Russel falou.

Quinn estava mais vermelha que sua jaqueta letterman das Cheerios.

'' ótimo, mas temos que falar sobre... você sabe... na adolescência, as garotas e garotos tem os hormônios aflorando. E esses hormônios fazem você sentir coisas diferentes em seu corpo. Nós sabemos que seu corpo produz hormônios masculinos e femininos.''

'' papai nós não precisamos falar sobre isso.'' Quinn disse a Russel que estava também vermelho. ''Dr Paul me explicou sobre os hormônios.'' Quinn falou, torcendo mentalmente que essa conversa acabasse.

'' eu sei. Mas o que eu quero falar com você Quinn, é que se você for ficar... íntima com uma garota essa noite, quero que você esteja prevenida.''

Agora Quinn era o tom mais vermelho diagnosticado da face da terra.

'' eu não tive essa conversa com sua irmã, sua mãe teve quando Frannie saiu para uma festa a primeira vez.'' Russel falou. ''mas eu sinto que com você eu devo conversar, porque eu já senti algumas das sensações que seu corpo pode sentir. Quando você olha uma garota bonita que lhe atrai, ou quando você está íntima com a garota, pode ser difícil de controlar as reações de seu corpo.''

Quinn queria entrar debaixo do tapete da sala e nunca mais sair de lá.

'' você sabe que você é totalmente fértil.'' Russel disse ele colocou a mão no próprio bolso e retirou algo segurando com a sua grande mão. ''então se você estiver com alguém essa noite, eu quero que você seja responsável e use isso.''

O homem estendeu a mão para a garota loira a sua frente. E Quinn baixou seus olhos para o que seu pai segurava, um pacote brilhante prata, e Quinn abriu a boca quando percebeu que se tratava de camisinhas, não era uma, eram pacotes de 4 camisinhas.

'' papai... eu não...não acho que eu preciso.'' Quinn não conseguia falar devido a vergonha.

'' Quinn, talvez agora você ache que não precise. Mas mesmo assim eu quero que você leve, esteja prevenida.'' o homem pegou a mão de sua filha e colocou os pacotes de camisinhas na palma clara. ''eu quero saber que você vai estar preparada quando necessário. Mas eu fico tranquilo em saber que você não tem planos de praticar. Eu acho que você ainda é muito nova. Mas não sou um pai irresponsável que não pensa em seus filhos. E se for fazer sexo que seja seguro.''

'' tudo bem, eu vou colocar na bolsa.'' Quinn pegou sua pequena bolsa de lado a vergonha já dominava. Ela guardou as camisinhas na bolsa, e olhou para seu pai, ainda corada.

'' acho que agora podemos ir?'' Quinn perguntou encabulada.

'' sim querida.'' Russel falou e sorriu.


	19. Capítulo 19: A festa

**Cap 19: A festa**

''então garotas, que horas vocês querem que eu pegue vocês?'' Russel perguntou assim que estacionou no outro lado da rua um pouco afastado da casa de Puck, pois segundo Santana chegar numa festa levada pelo pai, não daria moral alguma para elas. Russel riu, mas concordou em deixá-las na esquina da rua.

'' eu não sei pai.'' Quinn falou.

'' nós podemos ir com alguém depois, Senhor Fabray.'' Santana disse.

'' não, de jeito nenhum.'' Russel falou. ''eu não quero vocês andando com esses bêbados aqui. Então não importa a hora, quando você querer ir embora Quinn, me ligue e eu venho te pegar. Entendeu?''

'' ok.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não pretendo demorar muito aqui.''

Santana revirou os olhos para o que Quinn disse. Russel sorriu.

'' tudo bem então. Divirtam-se garotas. A primeira festa é sempre uma boa lembrança.'' Russel falou. ''ou não.'' ele disse e as garotas sorriram.

Elas desceram e o homem arrancou o carro. Santana olhou para a rua, onde podia ver alguns carros em frente a casa de Puck mais a frente.

'' parece que já tem bastante gente, se aqueles carros todos estiverem lá.'' A latina falou.

'' é parece sim.'' Quinn falou.

'' então pronta para uma noite inesquecível?'' Santana falou sorrindo e caminhando.

'' acho que Sim'' Quinn disse e acompanhou a amiga pela rua.

'' você devia ter ousado um pouco mais no figurino. Talvez uma saia mais curta, ao invés de calças.'' Santana falou enquanto andavam para chegar a casa de Puck.

'' já uso saias muitos dias da semana, por causa das Cheerios. Eu quero variar um pouco.'' Quinn falou.

'' você é única Quinn.'' a latina zombou, elas chegaram a frente do jardim dos Puckerman, onde muitos jovens já estavam, uns conversando, outros escorados em carros, outros vomitando, alguns se beijando. E Quinn olhou para tudo com sua cara de tédio, nada daquilo parecia interessante agora, e ela ia ter que evitar os garotos passando cantadas nela a noite toda, seria muito chato, ela imaginava, mas ela falou pra Santana que viria, então ela estava ali, em frente a porta da casa, que nem precisou ser tocada pois, quando Santana ia levantar a mão para bater, alguém abriu a porta e saiu de dentro da casa correndo. O garoto esbarrou nas garotas, e Santana e Quinn se olharam.

'' parece que isso está bem animado.'' Santana sorriu e deu de ombros. ''vamos entrar.''

As duas amigas seguiram para o interior da casa de Puck. A musica estava alta e muitos jovens esbarravam-se pela sala, Quinn achou que ali estava o maior numero de pessoas por metro quadrado, ela pensou em chamar o livro dos recordes para registrar esse feito. Depois de se esgueirarem por entre os jovens bêbados, elas chegaram a um canto da sala onde ao menos elas poderiam virar-se sem bater em ninguém.

'' isso aqui está demais!'' Santana exclamou animada.

'' lotado demais, você quis dizer.'' Quinn falou olhando em volta.

'' não seja chata Q, é uma festa. Tem que estar lotada pra ser legal.'' Santana falou. ''onde será que Brit está?''

A latina tentava olhar ao redor procurando sua outra amiga loira.

'' não sei se você vai conseguir encontrá-la aqui.'' Quinn falou também olhando em volta.

'' vamos pegar umas bebidas, eu quero muito experimentar esse líquido que todo mundo fala ser maravilhoso.'' Santana disse. ''e pode ser que achamos Brit pelo caminho.''

'' que bebida você está falando?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' tanto faz, desde que seja alcoólica.'' Santana disse sorrindo e pegando o braço de Quinn para guiá-las para uma parte entre a sala e cozinha onde estavam as bebidas e muitos adolescentes em volta.

Santana chegou em volta da mesa já empurrando todo mundo. Ela falou alguma coisa sobre ela e Quinn terem prioridade para se servirem, e ninguém que conhecia as Cheerios contestou. A latina serviu-se de um copo de qualquer coisa. Quinn olhou para a quantidade de bebidas na mesa e não sabia o que escolher.

'' o que você vai querer Q?'' Santana falou. ''eu vou começar com Tequila.''

'' eu acho que vou pegar uma cerveja.'' Quinn falou. ''nada que seja destilado.''

A loira pegou uma das garrafas de _D__uff_, que havia num freezer ao lado da mesa de bebidas.

'' hey Quinn.'' Sam sorriu ao lado da loira. ''quando você chegou?''

Quinn sorriu para seu melhor amigo loiro.

'' a pouco tempo. Isso aqui está mais lotado do que eu imaginava que estaria.'' Quinn disse.

'' é verdade. Puck está só sorrisos. Pois a festa está sendo um sucesso, e segundo ele é só o começo.'' Sam disse segurando também uma cerveja.

'' Boca de Truta, você viu Brit-Brit?'' Santana chegou ao lado deles com seu copo em mãos.

'' ah oi pra você também Santana.'' Sam falou zombando.

'' que seja.'' Santana falou com desdém. ''então você viu a Brit?

'' eu a vi a pouco nos fundos, perto da piscina. A festa está rolando por toda a casa.'' Sam falou.

'' ok, eu vou falar com ela.'' Santana disse. ''Q, vamos lá?''

Quinn olhou para Sam e para a latina.

'' eu vou ficar aqui com Sam um pouco.'' Quinn falou.

'' ok, eu vou estar lá fora então.'' Santana disse e se virou.

Sam e Quinn ficaram na sala. A loira olhava em volta enquanto, Sam sorria para umas garotas que olhavam para ele.

'' tem gente aqui que eu nunca vi no McKinley.'' Quinn falou, Sam olhou para a amiga.

'' Puck convidou outras pessoas também, não só o pessoal da escola.'' Sam falou. ''tem garotos e garotas da Faculdade comunitária, e umas garotas de outras escolas.''

Quinn olhou para Sam.

'' nossa, ele se dedicou mesmo a essa festa.'' Quinn falou admirada.

'' sim.'' Sam disse e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. ''OH Deus, Susi está vindo pra cá!''

Quinn sorriu a garota ruiva chegou a frente dos amigos.

'' Oi Quinn, olá Sam.'' Susi falou para eles. ''festa bacana né, Puck caprichou.''

Quinn sorriu para a outra líder de torcida, a garota pelo qual Sam estava interessado.

'' eu acho que sim.'' Quinn falou. ''mas não tenho muitas referencias anteriores.''

'' essa é minha segunda festa. E eu acho que não há outra que se iguale.'' Susi falou. ''tem até universitários.''

'' pois é Sam estava me falando.'' Quinn disse o loiro estava quieto. ''oh, acho que eu vi Santana me chamando, eu vou ver o que ela quer. Até mais pra vocês.''

Quinn disse sorrindo para Susi e piscando para Sam, o loiro sorriu. Sua amiga estava deixando ele a sós com a garota que ele queria ficar.

Quinn saiu em direção ao outro lado da sala, mas na verdade ela não havia visto nada de Santana, ela mal conseguia ver alguém devido a iluminação baixa, e o som alto fazia com que ela perdesse um pouco do senso de referencia. Mas em um lado ela avistou Puck conversando com algumas pessoas, e Finn.

'' hey Q. Você veio, isso é demais.'' Puck falou sorrindo para a garota.

'' olá Puckerman, bela festa, parabéns acho que você conseguiu seu objetivo de ser a maior.'' Quinn falou dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

'' deixa eu te contar.'' Puck sorriu e começou uma conversa com todos na roda sobre a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali, e mais um monte de coisas sobre bebidas alcoólicas, musica, e mais coisas que Quinn não entendeu muito bem. Mas ela gostava do rapaz que se dizia badboy, porém tinha um jeito doce. Eles se conheciam desde a escola primária, e ficaram mais próximos devido a amizade em comum com Sam. Finn também estava na roda e iniciou uma conversa, chata sobre o próximo jogo do time, e sobre o quão legal era ser o QB da equipe, as líderes que estavam na roda só sorriam como idiotas para o rapaz que não tinha nada de interessante. Se não fosse por Puck estar contando umas piadas sem graças, Quinn estaria entediada com o papo de Finn, mas Puck tirava sarro do amigo e a loira sorria. Quando Finn começou a querer se aproximar mais do que o necessário de Quinn, a loira deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da roda afastando-se o máximo do garoto alto.

**(CONTINUA)**


	20. Capítulo 20: A festa (parte 2)

**Cap 20: a festa parte 2**

Depois de deixar o grupo de populares, Quinn iniciou um "tour" pela casa lotada de Puckerman, ela saiu da sala de estar onde estava e foi em direção aos fundos da casa, a piscina, onde Santana tinha ido a mais de uma hora e meia. A loira avistou sua amiga latina e loira conversando com dois garotos que ela julgava serem universitários, resolveu que não iria falar com elas. Pegou outra bebida na geladeira do bar fora da casa (Puck tinha mesmo preparado uma grande festa, havia dois refrigeradores de bares com temperatura mostrada na porta, espalhados pela casa), até que a cerveja foi uma coisa bacana sobre a festa, Quinn apreciou o gosto do líquido, já tomava sua terceira.

O quintal estava mais escuro que o interior da casa, somente uma fraca iluminação dos refletores do jardim. Quinn nunca havia estado na casa de Puck antes, e ela sabia que não ia se lembrar de muita coisa, mas que o garoto de moicano também morava numa casa grande com um belo jardim, que sua mãe com certeza iria chorar quando visse o estrago, pois Quinn viu uns 4 rapazes fazendo xixi nas plantas e outros que caminhavam por cima dos canteiros.

A loira bebia sua cerveja e andava, seus únicos amigos estavam mais interessados em se divertirem com garotas e garotos. Santana e Brit agora já estavam agarradas com os universitários, Sam com certeza estava com Susi, e Puck já devia estar com duas garotas, Finn não era seu amigo, ele só fazia parte da mesma "roda social" que ela frequentava. Quinn sabia que em uma festa as pessoas iam pensando no fato de enfiar a língua na garganta uma das outras e também ficarem nus. Mas ela não estava interessada nisso, então não ficar parada dando chance para um garoto idiota se aproximar era a melhor coisa a se fazer, por isso ela estava andando e bebendo cerveja.

Quinn estava distraída olhando para as pessoas já alteradas que começavam a se jogar na piscina, e foi quando a loira esbarrou em alguém, derramando seu cerveja na mesma pessoa.

''desculpe.'' '' DROGA!'' foram ditos ao mesmo tempo, mas por garotas diferentes, a primeira foi por Quinn e a segunda palavra por Rachel.

Quinn olhou para a pessoa a sua frente, que olhava para sua roupa, agora molhada.

'' me desculpe.'' Quinn disse. E Rachel levantou a cabeça olhando para ver Quinn que lhe deu um banho de cerveja sem querer.

''Quinn, você anda esbarrando muito em mim.'' Rachel falou. ''acho que é a segunda vez hoje.''

Quinn fez uma careta confusa.

'' você esbarrou em mim na loja de roupas, pela manha.'' Rachel falou esclarecendo.

Quinn sabia do que Rachel estava falando.

'' eu acho que foi você que esbarrou em mim de manhã, Berry.'' Quinn falou.

'' Não, foi você. E agora também.'' Rachel falou.

'' de manhã foi você.'' Quinn disse. Rachel cruzou os braços séria.

'' você.'' a morena falou.

'' você.'' a loira disse.

'' você.'' Rachel disse, e Quinn revirou os olhos.

'' tanto faz, você vai ficar teimando mesmo.'' Quinn falou.

'' não estou teimando, estou falando a verdade.'' A morena disse, Quinn suspirou e olhou em volta, para o jardim escuro, elas estavam na parte menos movimentada.

'' o que você faz aqui?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho para você, mas eu fui convidada para a festa.'' Rachel falou. '' e eu acho que sua memória deve ser muito ruim, pois eu lhe falei de manhã.''

'' eu lembro. Estou perguntando o que faz aqui nessa parte do jardim? Está mais deserto.'' Quinn falou.

Rachel franziu a testa e olhou em volta.

'' eu estava um pouco abafada lá dentro. Quero dizer, eu não quis ficar lá, muitas pessoas populares juntas é meio perigoso para mim.'' Rachel falou. ''então estou aqui, está mais tranquilo, e ainda da pra ouvir a musica e ver algumas pessoas. E você por que está aqui?''

'' também achei abafado lá dentro.'' Quinn falou.

Elas ficaram em silencio.

'' você está sozinha? Kurt não ia vir com você?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' ele veio. Agora ele foi ao banheiro.'' Rachel falou. ''mas estou um pouco preocupada, já faz algum tempo que ele saiu. Talvez esses Neandertais tenham o agredido, e o jogado na piscina desacordado. OH MEU DEUS, preciso ajudá-lo!'' Rachel falou e já ia saindo apavorada para ver.

'' ou talvez ele esteja demorando pois a fila do banheiro estava enorme, como eu vi.'' Quinn falou e Rachel a olhou. ''quando saí lá de dentro a fila estava enorme, na maioria eram garotas, porque os garotos estão fazendo xixi nas flores da mãe do Puck.''

Rachel fez uma cara de nojo.

'' oh DEUS. Tia Sara vai enlouquecer.'' Rachel falou. ''ela ama o seu jardim.''

'' então ela vai, porque além disso, todo mundo está pisando por cima de tudo.'' Quinn falou.

'' as pessoas não sabem respeitar as regras de não pise na grama?'' Rachel falou. Quinn sorriu.

'' acho que não, quando estão bêbadas.'' A loira disse, Rachel sorriu.

'' tem razão.'' Rachel disse.

'' então você é amiga do Puck?'' Quinn perguntou quando sentiu que o assunto ia acabar.

'' não diria amiga. Mas nos conhecemos desde crianças, meus pais frequentam aqui e a família dele frequenta minha casa. Noah é um garoto legal. Você deve saber, você é amiga dele.'' Rachel falou.

'' ele é, se acha um pouco, como qualquer garoto. Mas ele é legal.'' Quinn falou.

Elas caíram no silencio. E Quinn terminou de beber sua cerveja.

'' você bebe?'' Rachel falou.

'' essa é a primeira vez. Estou experimentando, acho que isso é uma das coisas que as pessoas fazem em festas, beber, dançar, e outras coisas.''

'' beijar?'' Rachel falou. E Quinn corou.

'' acho que alguns fazem isso, mas não é uma regra.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu não fiz nenhuma das coisas.'' Rachel disse talvez um pouco chateada. ''eu nem sei porque eu vim, acho que foi por curiosidade de saber ao menos como é uma festa, pois eu acho que não serei convidada para mais nenhuma.''

'' você pode ser convidada. Assim como foi dessa vez.'' Quinn falou, não sabendo por que.

'' talvez, mas eu não sei se vou vir mais. Já matei minha curiosidade sobre festas adolescentes.'' Rachel falou.

'' mas você disse que não fez nada.'' Quinn falou. ''já que você não vai vir a mais nenhuma, devia fazer alguma das coisas que as pessoas fazem, como experimentar uma bebida.''

'' você está me oferecendo uma bebida?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' oh não.'' Quinn falou corada, mas não dava pra ver devido a pouca iluminação. ''eu só falei que... você devia... experimentar.''

'' tudo bem. Eu sabia que você não estava.'' Rachel disse e olhou para o chão.

Quinn suspirou. E pensou, _por que eu não posso oferecer, é só uma bebida amigas tomam juntas, eu já p__e__guei uma bebida pra Santana uma vez. Isso não tem nada demais._

'' você quer?'' Quinn falou. ''eu acho que vou pegar uma pra mim, então quer?''

Rachel olhou para cima surpresa.

'' sim.'' Rachel falou. ''é bom?''

Quinn sorriu.

'' depende do seu gosto. Eu gostei, da cerveja. Você tem alguma preferencia, destilado, licor, ou outra coisa?'' Quinn falou.

'' acho que eu não vou querer nada forte. Mas eu não sei escolher nada.'' Rachel disse.

'' tudo bem, eu posso escolher pra você.'' Quinn disse. ''você quer esperar aqui?''

'' sim. Talvez Kurt volte.'' Rachel falou.

'' ok, eu já volto.'' Quinn disse e saiu para dentro da varanda perto da piscina. A loira chegou em frente ao refrigerador e pegou uma cerveja e uma ice, ela sabia que era mais fraco e doce, Rachel iria gostar.

Ela voltou para a parte escura do jardim, onde Rachel havia ficado.

'' eu trouxe uma Ice, é doce e fraca. Quase uma limonada.'' Quinn falou estendendo a bebida a Rachel.

'' eu gosto de limonada.'' Rachel sorriu. ''obrigada.'' a morena pegou a bebida da mão de Quinn.

Quinn deu um gole em sua quarta cerveja, ela olhou envolta do jardim a musica chegava de longe mais baixa devido a distancia da sala onde o som estava instalado.

Rachel deu um gole na sua Ice longneck.

'' então, gostou?'' Quinn perguntou olhando para a morena que não fez caretas.

'' não é ruim, você tem razão parece uma limonada.'' Rachel sorriu. ''eu gostei.''

Quinn sorriu.

'' então agora você já fez uma das coisas, das festas.'' Quinn falou.

'' é sim, já não vou sair daqui como a garota que não fez nada diferente.'' Rachel falou. ''acho que eu já me sinto mais como uma festeira.''

'' calma aí Berry, você só deu um gole na sua bebida.'' Quinn falou sorrindo pela animação de Rachel.

'' tem razão.'' Rachel falou e prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. ''mas é que isso é tão novo pra mim, que eu me sinto diferente do meu normal. Veja, eu estou na festa do badboy da escola, tomando alguma coisa com álcool, e falando com a capitã das líderes de torcida.'' Rachel sorriu. ''é muito diferente da minha vida.''

Quinn riu.

'' você ri pois pra você pode ser normal, mas pra mim é completamente novo.'' Rachel falou.

'' eu não estou rindo de você. E isso é novo pra mim também. É a primeira festa que eu venho, e a primeira vez que bebo.'' Quinn falou erguendo sua Duff.

'' acho que devemos fazer um brinde à nossas novas experiencias.'' Rachel sorriu.

'' Berry, você está falando sério?'' Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, Rachel levantou sua bebida e esticou o braço. Quinn revirou os olhos e esticou o braço com sua Duff também.

'' a nossa primeira festa.'' Rachel falou e tocou com sua Ice na Duff de Quinn.

'' saúde.'' Quinn falou.

XXXXXXXXX**(CONTINUA)**


	21. Capítulo 21: Você é legal

**Cap 21: você é legal**

As garotas tomaram goles de suas bebidas. Rachel começou a andar para um lado do jardim e Quinn franziu a testa.

'' onde você está indo?'' Quinn perguntou assim que viu Rachel iniciar um caminhar.

'' eu vou sentar. Tem um banco nesse canto do jardim. E estou cansada de ficar em pé, esperando Kurt.'' Rachel falou enquanto andava mais para o canto do jardim. ''você vai ficar aí?''

Quinn olhou em volta e seguiu Rachel que sentou-se num banco de madeira.

'' você pode sentar também Quinn, a não ser que você queira ficar em pé.'' Rachel disse.

Quinn sentou-se, ela também estava cansada de ficar em pé e andando nessa festa. As duas garotas tomaram mais de suas bebidas.

'' por que você não está com seus amigos?'' Rachel falou e olhou para a loira no banco.

'' eu estive com eles. Santana e Brit, estavam numa conversa com universitários, Sam está com Susi, eu só não queria atrapalhar eles. Então eu resolvi caminhar um pouco.'' Quinn falou.

'' todos estão com alguém?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' sim, acho que sim.'' Quinn falou.

'' e você por que não?'' Rachel falou e tomou mais de sua bebida.

'' eu não...me interesso por ninguém.'' Quinn disse e Rachel franziu a testa.

'' ninguém nessa festa te atrai?'' Rachel falou.

'' Berry, eu não gosto de falar de minha vida particular.'' Quinn disse e tomou um gole de Duff, Rachel era a pessoa curiosa que fazia perguntas sem a mínima vergonha.

'' por que?'' Rachel falou.

'' porque eu não gosto, e porque não somos amigas.'' Quinn disse, e se arrependeu quando viu a cara de Rachel.

'' você tem razão, não somos amigas. Me desculpe por fazer perguntas.'' Rachel falou ficando deprimida.

'' desculpe, por falar isso.'' Quinn falou. ''você é legal, mas é só que não gosto de pessoas curiosas.''

'' você me acha legal?'' Rachel sorriu de repente.

'' a gente conseguiu ter uma conversa, então sim. Porque eu não costumo conversar com quem eu não acho legal.'' Quinn falou.

'' você também é legal, apesar de toda a escola falar que você é uma Vadia sem coração.'' Rachel falou. ''desculpe.''

'' não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei o que todos pensam.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu não penso assim.'' Rachel falou. ''talvez as vezes pareça que você seja mesmo, quando você coordena o batalhão de Cheerios pelos corredores, ou quando você faz aquela cara séria assustadora. Mas eu acho que você é legal, quando a gente está nas aulas, e no laboratório de Química.''

'' a gente nem conversa nas aulas.'' Quinn falou. ''nós somos duplas de laboratório, e o máximo que falamos é _oi_, e assuntos da matéria. Você não tem como saber se eu sou legal, você não me conhece.''

'' eu sei que não nos falamos, não que eu não tenha tentado. Mas eu sei que você gosta de literatura, poesia, artes, e gosta de cantar, mesmo que um estilo estranho, isso já conta como você sendo legal.'' Rachel sorriu.

'' como você sabe se eu gosto disso?'' Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' quase todas as matérias você senta no fundo, mas você sempre senta na frente nas aulas de literatura, sempre questiona a professora com perguntas pertinentes e não coisas sem noção. Você sempre tem livros de poesia em seus materiais, você recebe elogios da professora de artes, pelos seus desenhos que eu já vi e são muito bons. E você canta no chuveiro.'' Rachel falou. ''então eu acho que você gosta dessas coisas.''

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para Rachel que sorria. Como a morena sabia disso? Era a pergunta na cabeça de Quinn.

'' você repara nisso?'' Quinn perguntou ainda um pouco assutada pela percepção da morena.

'' não é que eu repare, mas nós estudamos juntas a um ano e pouco. Eu percebo algumas coisas.'' Rachel falou. ''como o fato de seu artista preferido ser Gaudí.''

Agora Quinn abriu a boca.

'' como você sabe? Nem Sam sabe isso. E eu já falei pra ele.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu vi você comentando na aula de artes com a professora, você levou um livro com as obras dele para mostrar à ela.'' Rachel disse.

'' você é curiosa e uma stalker!'' Quinn falou.

Rachel corou. Quinn sorriu. Elas ficaram em silencio, novamente onde aproveitaram par tomar as bebidas, Quinn terminou com a dela.

'' você gosta de musicais, Funny Girl é o seu preferido. É fã de Barbra Streisand.'' Quinn falou, olhando para frente no jardim, Rachel olhou para ela.

'' como você sabe?'' Rachel falou.

'' nós somos colegas de laboratório. E na contracapa de seu caderno você tem um miniposter de Funny Girl. E você canta _DRIMP_ no chuveiro.'' Quinn disse.

'' como você sabe que essa musica é da Barbra?'' Rachel falou. ''as pessoas da escola não a conhecem.''

'' as pessoas de Lima não são tão ignorantes assim Rachel.'' Quinn falou rindo.

Rachel sorriu, pois Quinn falou seu primeiro nome.

'' mas minha mãe gosta de Barbra também. Ela tem um CD com os maiores sucessos dela.'' Quinn falou. ''então eu sei que essa musica é dela.''

'' oh Meu Deus! sua mãe gosta de Barbra?!'' Rachel quase gritou e pulou no banco.

Quinn sorriu e olhou para Rachel.

'' sim.'' a loira falou.

'' ela deve ser muito, muito, muito legal.'' Rachel falou e Quinn gargalhou.

'' ela é.'' Quinn disse. E Rachel tomou o final de seu Ice.

'' você sabe algumas coisas sobre mim, então você também é uma stalker.'' Rachel falou após beber.

'' eu só percebo algumas coisas.'' Quinn disse a mesma frase que Rachel falou antes.

Rachel sorriu, e depois mais um silêncio.

'' você quer mais bebida?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' oh não. Eu acho que a experiência da bebida, já está completa.'' Rachel falou.

'' é pra mim sim, eu já tomei 4 cervejas.'' Quinn falou.

'' isso é um exagero Quinn.'' Rachel disse à loira.

'' não foi, só foi o suficiente.'' Quinn falou. ''se eu tomar mais que isso, tenho que ir ao banheiro.''

'' por falar em banheiro, Kurt ainda não apareceu.'' Rachel pensou.

'' acho que agora você deveria se preocupar.'' Quinn falou. ''porque já deu tempo dele ter usado.''

'' Oh DEUS. O que será que aconteceu?'' Rachel ficou preocupada.

'' ele não tem celular?'' Quinn falou. Rachel assentiu. ''liga pra ele ou manda uma mensagem.''

'' verdade.'' Rachel disse abrindo sua pequena bolsa e retirando seu celular. Ela pegou e o aparelho iluminou seu rosto quando ela escrevia uma mensagem, Quinn reparou um pouco mais na beleza de Rachel, a morena estava com uma maquiagem, os olhos marcados com delineador, Rímel e uma sobra, Quinn sabia que aquele trabalho foi de Kurt, e o garoto fez um belo trabalho. O que gerou uns arrepios pelo corpo da loira, que começava a sentir seu corpo esquentar.

'' pronto, se ele não me responder dentro de 10 minutos, eu vou atrás dele.'' Rachel falou e olhou para Quinn, que olhava sua face.

Quinn sorriu para Rachel.

'' é um prazo muito bom.'' Quinn disse. Mas mau Quinn terminou de falar e o celular de Rachel foi iluminado por uma mensagem. Que a morena leu.

'' Droga!'' Rachel disse. Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' o que foi?'' Quinn perguntou querendo saber o que aconteceu afinal a cara da morena não foi a melhor.

'' Kurt foi expulso da festa.'' Rachel falou.

''O que?'' Quinn disse.

'' segundo a mensagem dele. Alguns jogadores lhe arrastaram para fora da casa, e não deixaram ele entrar mais.'' Rachel falou e olhou para Quinn.

'' mas ele está bem?'' Quinn falou preocupada, pois se os jogadores faziam coisas com Kurt quando estavam sóbrios, quando estavam bêbados poderia ser pior.

'' aparentemente sim. Os garotos só o colocaram para fora pois falaram que aqui não era lugar para perdedores.'' Rachel disse.

'' ao menos eles não fizeram nada demais, como jogá-lo na piscina.'' Quinn falou pensando em como isso poderia ser engraçado.

'' é sim, mas isso é uma droga do mesmo jeito.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn franziu a testa.

'' eu vim com Kurt, ele ia comigo para casa, nós íamos caminhando, não moro muito longe daqui. Agora vou ter que ir sozinha. Pois ele ligou para Burt buscá-lo.'' Rachel falou.

'' oh.'' Quinn falou. ''acho que isso é uma droga mesmo.''

Rachel concordou com a cabeça guardando o celular na bolsa.

'' você mora aonde?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' 3 quadras daqui.'' Rachel falou, Quinn pensou que 3 quadras era pertinho.

'' eu posso te dar uma carona. Se você quiser?'' a loira disse e olhou para Rachel.

'' você tem carteira?'' Rachel perguntou. ''eu achei que você tinha 15 anos.''

'' eu não tenho carteira, eu tenho 15 anos.'' Quinn sorriu. ''eu quis dizer, meu pai vai me buscar, então nós podemos te dar uma carona, se quiser.''

'' oh!'' Rachel olhou para ela. ''você veio com seu pai?''

Quinn sorriu e acenou positivamente.

'' sim Santana e eu viemos com ele. Não espalhe, pois Santana disse que chegar com o pai numa festa é totalmente perder credibilidade, ou alguma coisa assim. Ela fez meu pai nos deixar na esquina para ninguém ver.'' Quinn sorriu e Rachel riu.

'' eu não acho que você perderia credibilidade, por chegar com seu pai.'' Rachel falou. ''você é a capitã das líderes de torcida, ninguém ousaria falar algo.''

'' eu sei, mas tenta meter isso na cabeça de Santana.'' Quinn sorriu e Rachel fez uma careta, se havia alguém que ela temia era a latina furiosa.

'' então você aceita a carona?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' acho que sim, eu não quero ir sozinha, tem tanta gente bêbada por aqui, que pode ser perigoso.'' Rachel falou.

'' você quer ir agora?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' não sei. Você quer ir?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' por mim tanto faz. Estou bem, aqui com você. Não estamos fazendo nada na festa, mas está bom.'' Quinn falou. Rachel assentiu.

'' podemos fazer alguma coisa se você quiser.'' Rachel disse.

'' oi?'' Quinn falou, ela não entendeu o que Rachel quis dizer.

'' nós podemos fazer alguma coisa da festa, se você quiser. Eu não sei, as pessoas, conversam bebem, dançam.'' Rachel falou. ''e nós já conversamos, bebemos.''

'' você quer dançar?'' Quinn falou confusa pelo raciocínio da morena.

'' isso é um convite?'' Rachel olhou para ela animada. Quinn não havia feito um convite, foi mais uma pergunta sobre o que Rachel estava falando. Mas quando a loira olhou para a morena que exibia um sorriso ela não queria dizer não.

'' eu não sei. Eu não quero ir lá pra dentro, tem muita gente, muito barulho.'' Quinn falou.

'' ok.'' Rachel falou olhando para seu vestido. Quinn olhou para os próprios pés.

'' porém podemos dançar aqui.'' Quinn falou e Rachel olhou para ela. ''tem gente dançando ao lado da piscina, e em todos os cantos dessa casa, então nós podemos aqui também.''

'' então isso é um convite?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' se você quiser.'' Quinn disse olhando para a morena. Rachel sorriu.

'' eu acho que eu quero.'' A morena falou com os olhos brilhantes.

Quinn levantou-se. O som que vinha de dentro da casa era algo eletrônico e pop moderno.

'' eu não sei como dança isso mas tudo bem.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' você é uma líder de torcida!'' Rachel exclamou levantando-se. ''você dança.''

'' sim, mas é diferente de dançar em uma festa. Na torcida nós temos uma marcação e uma coreografia repassada e criada antecipadamente. Nada é improvisado.'' Quinn disse.

'' isso é bobagem. Se você sabe dançar algo, você sabe tudo. É só deixar a musica te levar.'' Rachel disse. ''eu faço aula de dança desde bebê, dança clássica, sapateado, ballet. Eu também não tenho o costume de dançar esse estilo. Mas acho agradável.''

Quinn sorriu. A forma como Rachel sempre tentava explicar e desandava a falar sobre algum assunto, era uma das coisas que ela gostava na garota morena. Para alguns era o que fazia eles odiarem Rachel, mas para Quinn essa forma peculiar da cantora, lhe encantava.

'' ok. Deixar a musica me levar.'' Quinn disse. ''acho que consigo.''

**(CONTINUA)**

**NA: mais uma vez coloquei só as iniciais do nome da musica.**


	22. Capítulo 22: O Beijo

**CAP 22: O beijo**

Rachel sorriu, e alguma Musica tocava nos alto-falantes. O som não chegava muito alto para elas, mas dava para ouvir claramente. A morena começou a dançar, sem a mínima vergonha, ela movia os braços e o corpo, tudo em sincronia. Quinn observou por alguns minutos.

'' vai Quinn, você também tem que se mover, senão eu estarei dançando sozinha.'' Rachel disse olhando para a loira a sua frente.

Quinn ouviu a musica ritmada e moveu-se devaga. A loira estava um pouco inibida, ao contrário de Rachel que sorria e dançava no embalo da musica. Elas estavam perto, mas não muito próximas. O lugar era escuro mas claramente dava para ver seus movimentos, e Quinn notava o quanto Rachel conseguia dançar sexy mas sutil ao mesmo tempo. Com o passar da musica a loira foi ganhando confiança e soltou-se mais, porém ainda estava um pouco "travada", pois Quinn estava dançando no escuro com Rachel, a loira estava nervosa por isso. Mas já estavam na segunda cançã.

'' vamos Quinn! Acho que você pode fazer melhor.'' Rachel disse sobre os movimentos da loira.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' você está tentando dizer que eu sou ruim?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' não. Mas acho que você pode fazer melhor.'' Rachel falou sorrindo.

'' saiba que estou dançando muito bem.'' Quinn disse. ''e se minha dança não é a sua altura, eu posso parar.''

'' não! Você está bem.'' Rachel falou aproximando-se dançando. ''acho que só deve mover os braços de acordo com seu ritmo.''

'' e como seria isso?'' Quinn perguntou.

Rachel movimentou seus braços para frente, ela pegou os braços de Quinn, a loira congelou. Mas a morena não deu bola, pois estava ainda ouvindo a musica e dançando, a cantora moveu os braços de Quinn.

'' assim. Eles não precisam ficar muito altos. Sua dança é mais sutil.'' Rachel falou e olhou para Quinn, que estava arrepiada pelo toque da morena. ''por que você parou? Continue dançando, vamos lá.''

Quinn engoliu em seco e começou a dançar novamente, Rachel ainda segurava seus braços e estava a sua frente muito próxima. Elas dançaram frente a frente.

'' estou fazendo certo agora?'' Quinn falou, Rachel sorriu.

'' sim.'' a cantora disse. Elas continuaram em silencio e dançando, Rachel ainda não havia largado os braços da líder de torcida. ''acho que estamos dançando juntas.''

'' é acho que sim. Já fazem 3 musicas. Só agora você percebeu?'' Quinn sorriu.

'' as outras nós estávamos dançando perto. Essa estamos dançando juntas.'' Rachel disse. ''eu nunca dancei com alguém antes.''

Quinn continuava a olhar a morena a sua frente dançando.

'' eu já dancei com Sam antes, no baile da oitava série. Ele foi meu par.'' Quinn falou.

'' você teve um bom par.'' Rachel disse, Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha para a morena, e pensou, _Será que Rachel gosta de Sam_? Rachel continuou. ''ele dentre os jogadores de futebol parece ser o menos estupido.''

Quinn sorriu.

'' Sam não é estupido. Ele é legal.'' Quinn disse séria, mas sorriu para suavizar. ''mas acho que entendi o que você quis dizer.''

Elas já dançavam a 4ª ou 5ª musica, agora ninguém mais estava contando.

'' eu quis dizer que ele parece um bom par pra você.'' Rachel falou. Quinn manteve sua sobrancelha arqueada.

'' ele é um grande amigo. Mas pra dançar ele não é muito bom.'' Quinn falou. ''você é muito melhor.''

Rachel sorriu e corou um pouco.

'' obrigada. Você também dança muito bem.'' Rachel disse.

'' sério? Achei que você tinha me corrigido antes?'' Quinn sorriu, ela não sabia por que, mas estar conversando com Rachel tanto tempo, e tão próxima, a fazia sorrir o tempo todo. Quinn pensou que seu excesso de sorrisos devia-se as cervejas que havia tomado, que lhe deixou mais alegre.

'' eu só lhe ajudei pois você estava um pouco devagar no início. Mas você dança muito bem.'' a cantora disse. Elas não sabiam quando aconteceu, mas agora estavam dançando muito próximas e mais lentamente. Os olhares de Quinn para com a morena eram intensos, o coração da loira estava saltando em seu peito, Rachel não conseguia sustentar o olhar penetrante da líder de torcida.

'' acho que preciso sentar.'' A morena falou de repente.

Quinn franziu a testa e assentiu. A cantora deu uns passos para o banco e sentou-se.

'' cansou?'' Quinn perguntou sentando-se também.

'' sim, dançamos acho que umas 6 musicas seguidas. E talvez aquela bebida tenha me deixado um pouco tonta.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn sorriu, Rachel só havia tomado uma garrafinha de Ice.

'' eu também cansei um pouco.'' A loira falou.

'' foi divertido. E agora estou quase completa nos quesitos da festa.'' Rachel disse.

'' sim foi divertido.'' Quinn falou.

Elas ficaram mais em silencio, e o celular de Quinn apitou em sua bolsa. A loira retirou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa mas o escuro fez com que ela derrubasse o pacote de camisinhas no banco. Rachel olhou para os pacotes brilhosos no banco. A loira congelou.

'' você é uma garota prevenida.'' Rachel disse pegando as 4 camisinhas.

'' eu não...vou usá-las.'' Quinn falou, mas com certeza isso não foi a melhor coisa a se dizer. ''eu quero dizer que eu não pretendo fazer nada que precise usá-las. Isso não era nem pra estar aqui.''

Rachel olhou para ela.

'' tudo bem, você não precisa me explicar. Mas acho que todas as garotas deviam carregar camisinhas em caso de precisarem, isso seria o correto e não teria tantas gravidas adolescentes.'' Rachel divagou e entregou as camisinhas para a loira que pegou envergonhada e colocou dentro da pequena bolsa. Quinn ainda coberta de vergonha, olhou para seu celular para ver a mensagem que havia recebido.

'' típico.'' Quinn resmungou após ler a mensagem. E nem precisou Rachel perguntar que a loira já respondeu. ''Santana como sempre não cumprindo o combinado. Ela vai ir embora com os universitários. Depois seu pai não deixa ela sair, e ela não sabe por que.''

'' qual era o combinado?'' Rachel falou.

'' ela ir comigo. Mas agora o problema é dela, se algo acontecer.'' Quinn falou um pouco irritada por sua amiga ter deixado ela.

Rachel assentiu. Quinn mandou alguma mensagem para Santana e guardou o telefone na bolsa.

'' acho que agora é só nós. Seu parceiro foi embora, e minha também.'' Quinn disse olhando para a morena. Rachel estava assentindo, mas ainda pensando sobre as camisinhas na bolsa da loira. A morena sabia da condição de Quinn, mas ela nunca viu a loira com ninguém além de conversando. E como todos sabem a curiosidade da morena era algo grande, então ela não segurou sua boca.

''você já beijou alguém?'' Rachel falou e Quinn quase deu um pulo no banco. A loira pensou, _quando chegamos ness__e__ assunto?_

'' o que?'' a loira falou, mas ela ouvia muito bem a pergunta.

'' eu perguntei se você já beijou alguém?'' Rachel olhou para ela. Quinn se ajeitou no banco, de repente o banco estava desconfortável. Mas ela não tinha porque mentir, era uma pergunta simples.

'' sim.'' Quinn disse.

'' Muitos?'' Rachel e sua curiosidade não paravam.

'' eu só beijei uma pessoa. E foi Sam, no baile da 8º ano.'' Quinn disse.

''oh!'' Rachel abriu bem seus olhos.

'' e foi só porque nós nunca tínhamos beijado ninguém, nem ele nem eu. Então nós fizemos isso, para ver como era.'' Quinn disse esclarecendo porque havia beijado seu melhor amigo.

'' e como foi?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' você é curiosa, eu já te disse isso?'' Quinn sorriu e Rachel assentiu. ''foi estranho. Acho que foi porque ele é meu melhor amigo.''

'' foi ruim?'' Rachel perguntou interessada.

'' não ruim, só diferente.'' Quinn falou e arqueou a sobrancelha. ''você nunca beijou alguém?''

'' não.'' Rachel falou e corou um pouco ao mesmo tempo. ''mas eu não me envergonho. Acho que só não teve o momento certo, ainda.''

'' claro, isso não é um motivo para se envergonhar.'' Quinn falou assentindo.

'' posso fazer um pergunta mais íntima?'' Rachel disse. Quinn suspirou, o que seria?

'' talvez. Mas não quer dizer que eu vá responder.'' a loira quis deixar isso claro.

'' ok.'' Rachel falou concordando e olhando para a loira. ''você... já pensou em beijar uma garota?''

Agora Quinn não sabia, se falava a verdade, ou se mentia descaradamente. A loira pensou por tempo demais.

'' você não precisa falar. Me desculpe por essa pergunta. É só que eu ouvi um rumor sobre as Cheerios, que algumas já beijaram garotas. Então eu pensei que...'' Rachel tentava dar um fundamento para sua questão, mas a líder de torcida lhe interrompeu.

'' já.'' Quinn disse e Rachel calou-se rapidamente olhando a loira.

A cantora colocou suas mãos em seu próprio colo, brincando com a barra de seu vestido. O silêncio agora foi cortado pela loira.

'' e você, já pensou em beijar uma garota?'' Quinn falou brincando com a alça de sua bolsa.

'' para mim não há importância no gênero. Eu não sou uma garota que separa meninos de meninas.'' Rachel sorri timidamente para Quinn. ''eu penso nos dois como iguais. Mas nesse momento estou pensando mais em beijar uma garota.'' Rachel diz mordendo o lábio inferior quando ela se aproxima mais ao lado de Quinn no banco e olha para ela com aqueles olhos grandes castanhos.

Quinn suspira, seu coração parece que irá saltar para fora de sua caixa torácica.

'' eu também.'' a loira diz olhando para a morena, talvez fosse o álcool já correndo em seu sangue e fazendo efeito, mas ela falou isso mesmo. ''especificamente você.'' confessa ela antes de se inclinar e pressionar os lábios contra Rachel.

Olhos castanhos alargam de surpresa antes do fechamento, sua mente incapaz de se concentrar em outra coisa senão a sensação de boca de Quinn movendo suavemente contra sua própria.

Quinn está tão surpresa com sua coragem, mas beijar Rachel é tão bom. Seus lábios são tão macios, e Quinn sente como se ela está flutuando no ar. E então, num ato de envolvimento do beijo, sua língua espreita para fora, e um pequeno gemido escapa dos lábios da morena enquanto ela abre sua boca para dar permissão. E o que Quinn já havia sonhado e imaginado, está acontecendo. Ela está beijando Rachel, e agora um de seus braços envolve o pescoço da cantora, enquanto o outro vai para a cintura. É tudo tão natural que ela não sabe como acontece. Mas elas tem que se afastar para buscar a respiração. Olhos castanhos se abrem e olham para Quinn. A morena está preocupada que a loira saia dali correndo, mas ela pensa um instante. Foi a própria líder de torcida que iniciou o beijo, ela não tem porque se preocupar.

'' eu sinto, muito.'' Quinn fala. ''é seu primeiro beijo, e você disse que queria o momento certo, e eu fiz isso. Com certeza seu momento certo não era comigo. Me desculpe.'' Agora a loira estava nervosa.

'' foi bom.'' Rachel falou. ''e foi o momento certo.''

'' você gostou?'' Quinn pergunta receosa. Rachel sorri.

'' sim.'' a morena fala feliz, mas depois fica preocupada. ''você não? Eu sou ruim né?''

''não. Eu gostei, você não é ruim.'' Quinn disse timidamente. ''eu gostei.'' ela reforça.

'' então nós gostamos.'' Rachel disse mordendo o lábio inferior corada. ''talvez pudéssemos... hum... repetir, se você quiser?'' a morena fala com vergonha.

'' por mim, sim.'' Quinn disse olhando para a morena a sua frente, Rachel sorriu.

A loira respirou fundo e lentamente aproximou-se da morena, juntando seus lábios novamente. O beijo foi suave, era mais um conhecimento de ambas as partes, elas não tinham muita prática em beijar, praticamente era a primeira vez que faziam isso. Agora Rachel colocou a mão timidamente no pescoço pálido de Quinn, e a loira pôs a mão na cintura da morena. Assim elas continuaram os movimentos sincronizados dos lábios e línguas. E quando a língua de Rachel entrou em contato com a de Quinn, ambas suspiraram. As sensações eram novas para ambas, e elas continuaram com a sessão de beijos, um após o outro. O tempo foi passando, mas para as duas nada era percebido, pareciam segundos, quando minutos.

**(CONTINUA)**

**NA: Primeiro beijo, demorou né? HAHA**


	23. Capítulo 23: Para casa

**CAP 23: PARA CASA**

Após uma quebra em um dos beijos, para buscar ar, Rachel percebeu o pouco movimento de pessoas perto da piscina.

'' que horas são?'' a morena perguntou.

'' eu não tenho ideia.'' Quinn disse e pegou seu celular na bolsa. ''nossa!''

'' que horas?'' Rachel disse após ver a reação da loira.

'' são 02:05am'' Quinn disse. ''eu nem vi o tempo passar.''

'' oh Meu Deus!'' Rachel exclamou. ''meus pais vão me matar. Era para eu não passar da meio noite. Com um aceitação de meia hora de atraso. Mas eu estou uma hora e meia atrasada.''

Quinn franziu a testa, "_aceitação de atraso? O que era isso?_"

'' acho que isso é ruim. Você quer ir, já?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' eu tenho que ir. Meus pais são compreensivos, mas eu não gosto de desapontá-los.'' A morena disse.

''ok, vou ligar para meu pai. Ele nos pega na esquina. E nós te deixamos na sua casa.'' Quinn falou.

Rachel assentiu. A loira levantou-se para ligar para seu pai, e falou com o homem enquanto Rachel a olhava.

'' pronto. Ele está a caminho. Devemos ir caminhando até a esquina, quando chegarmos lá ele já deve chegar.'' Quinn falou.

'' ok.'' Rachel levantou-se. ''você quer sair pela frente?'' a morena perguntou receosa.

'' e por onde seria, se não por lá?'' Quinn sorriu.

'' tem um caminho pela lateral da casa. Podemos ir por ali, não terá tantas pessoas.'' a cantora disse.

'' tudo bem. Por onde você quiser.'' A líder de torcida disse, Rachel sorriu.

Elas iniciaram o caminhar, Rachel guiou pelo caminho na lateral da casa, que dava do quintal para o jardim da frente. Não havia pessoas por ali, só quando chegaram a frente da casa, alguns jovens estavam sentados na grama, alguns desmaiados devido o alto nível alcoólico, mas poucas pessoas permaneciam ali. Elas logo chegaram a rua.

'' as pessoas não sabem se controlar. Você viu aquilo no jardim?'' Quinn falou referindo-se aos jovens desmaiados no jardim de Puck.

'' jovens tem a tendencia de exagerar. Principalmente em bebidas alcoólicas.'' Rachel falou caminhando lado a lado com a loira.

Elas chegaram a esquina da rua.

'' é aqui.'' Quinn disse olhando para os lados da rua, vendo se via o carro de seu pai. ''meu pai ainda não chegou, deve demorar um pouco.''

'' vocês não precisam me deixar em casa, eu posso ir a pé daqui, não fica muito longe.'' Rachel disse.

'' o que? Nem pensar! Eu não vou deixar você andar sozinha tarde da noite, pode ser perigoso. E não tem nenhum problema te deixar em casa.'' Quinn disse, Rachel sorriu para a preocupação.

'' obrigada.'' Rachel disse timidamente. Quinn sorriu.

'' não precisa agradecer.'' a loira falou. ''eu já estou bem agradecida.''

Rachel corou um pouco com o comentário. O farol de um carro iluminou as garotas, e Quinn percebeu ser seu pai, que parou ao lado delas na rua.

'' oi querida.'' Russel disse baixado o vidro do carro.

'' oi pai.'' Quinn falou. ''essa é Rachel, vamos dar uma carona pra ela. O seu acompanhante teve um problema e já foi.''

'' claro querida.'' Russel sorriu para Rachel corada. ''e onde está Santana?''

'' Santana já foi. Mas não me pergunte o por quê?'' Quinn disse.

'' tudo bem. Entrem.'' Russel falou. Quinn assentiu.

'' entre Rachel.'' Quinn disse e abriu a porta traseira para a morena que corava mais. Depois a loira fechou a porta e entrou na frente ao lado de seu pai.

'' então onde você mora?'' Russel olhou para trás para ver Rachel no banco.

'' é na terceira quadra a esquerda, seguindo nessa rua.'' Rachel falou.

'' ok. '' Russel dirigiu.

'' então, você se divertiu querida?'' Russel perguntou para a filha.

'' sim, foi bastante divertido.'' Quinn disse, Rachel só ouvia do banco de trás.

'' que bom, eu me lembro da minha primeira festa. Acho que fiquei caído no jardim do meu colega, até o sol da manha me acordar.'' Russel disse e Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha para seu pai, Rachel sorriu no banco de trás.

'' pai. '' Quinn falou.

'' o que? Jovens tem a tendencia de exagerar, principalmente com álcool.'' Russel disse e Quinn riu. ''mas eu fico feliz que você não é assim. Ao contrário de sua irmã. É a próxima rua?'' Russel perguntou para Rachel no banco de trás.

'' sim, a próxima entra a esquerda.'' Rachel falou.

Russel assentiu e virou a esquerda, o homem continuou o assunto anterior. ''Frannie chegou em casa muitas vezes bêbada depois de algumas festas, e eu ficava sempre preocupado com isso. Mas ela aprendeu a não pegar carona com bêbados. Eu ia buscá-la também nas festas, eu prefiro que me chamem a qualquer horário e vocês venham seguras, do que virem com alguém que não consegue nem guiar um carro.''

'' eu sei.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não iria pegar uma carona com alguém assim.''

Russel sorriu, ele conhecia sua filha mais nova.

'' Qual é a casa?'' o homem falou para Rachel.

'' é a branca, com janelas amarelas.'' Rachel disse. ''após essa aqui.''

O homem olhou e parou em frente a uma casa grande com um bonito jardim da frente.

'' prontinho.'' Russel disse e sorriu. '' sã e salva.''

''obrigada, senhor Fabray.'' Rachel disse.

'' nem me agradeça. Eu quero que todos as amigas de Quinn cheguem seguras.'' Russel falou.

Rachel sorriu timidamente e abriu a porta.

'' então eu já vou. Obrigada de novo, senhor Fabray, e Quinn.''

'' de nada.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

Rachel desceu e foi em direção a entrada de sua casa.

'' ela parece ser legal. Mas essa eu ainda não conhecia.'' Russel falou olhando para sua filha. ''acho que você não falou sobre essa amiga antes.''

'' ela estuda comigo. Minha dupla em química.'' Quinn falou Russel começou o caminho para casa.

'' ela é bonita. Lembro que minha dupla em Química era horrível.'' Russel falou. Quinn franziu a testa para o seu pai.

'' você ainda lembra da sua dupla em química?'' Quinn falou.

'' não tem como esquecer aquilo, ela era horrível.'' Russel falou e Quinn gargalhou. Eles seguiram para casa.


	24. Capítulo 24: O coral

**CAP 24: O coral**

No domingo Quinn não teve moleza para dormir até mais tarde, ela foi acordada por sua mãe para irem a igreja. Então após um banho para tirar o sono, tomar algum remédio para dor de cabeça, e um rápido café da manhã, ela estava sentada ao lado de seus pais num banco da igreja ouvindo o sermão do padre, e cantando alguns canções. Após o culto, seus pais sempre conversavam com os amigos antes de irem para casa. Quinn também falava com algumas pessoas, dessa vez ela estava no lado de fora da igreja quando Sam chegou ao seu lado sorrindo.

''hey, que cara é essa, Ressaca?'' o loiro sorriu, ele estava muito bem vestido para o domingo de reza, assim como todos que estavam por ali.

'' Só uma dor de cabeça.'' Quinn disse com uma cara nada boa. ''e como você está?''

'' com ressaca. Mas valeu a pena, a festa foi muito legal!'' O loiro sorriu imaginando os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

'' é foi.'' Quinn disse, com os mesmos pensamentos.

'' onde você estava, eu não te vi mais depois que você deixou Susi e eu conversando? E isso foi umas 10:00 horas.'' Sam falou.

'' ah... eu falei com Puck, Finn e algumas líderes, depois fui para o jardim com Santana e Brit.'' Quinn disse. ''e conversei com outras líderes também.'' isso era um pouco de verdade e mentira.

'' só conversou com as líderes?'' Sam sorriu balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

''sim.'' Quinn falou sem brincadeira.

'' ok. Mas você sabe que podia ter se divertido mais. Aposto que alguma das líderes gostaria de ter uma diversão com você. Você é linda Quinn.'' Sam insistiu sorrindo.

'' Samuel, eu não quero falar sobre isso. E a gente está na igreja.'' Quinn ainda séria falou olhando para os lados para ver se havia alguém perto dos dois.

''nós estamos do lado de fora.'' Sam falou confuso. ''mas deixa pra lá. Se você gostou da festa já está bom.''

''eu gostei, e eu gostei de cerveja também.'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

'' sabia que você ia gostar.'' Sam sorriu. ''mas deixa eu te contar sobre Susi e eu. Porque com Puck não dá pra falar sobre isso, ele só pensa em sexo.''

O loiro contou com enorme sorriso, como foi ficar com a garota ruiva, também contou mais um monte de coisas que aconteceu na festa, coisas que Quinn não havia visto.

Depois da igreja Quinn foi pra casa, e ligou para Santana para saber se estava tudo bem com a latina, que reclamou por Quinn ligar tão cedo, mas a loira disse que 11:45am não era cedo. Elas conversaram Santana falou um monte sobre a festa, contou sobre os universitários e Quinn ficou chocada em saber que a latina havia perdido a virgindade com um dos rapazes. Mas Santana não era nada parecida com Quinn, ela não ligava se uma coisa dessas acontecesse com qualquer um, em qualquer lugar, ela tinha 15 anos, e o rapaz tinha 18. Depois da conversa, Quinn fez algumas coisas da escola na parte da tarde. E a noite entrou um pouco na internet, vendo algumas publicações dos amigos virtuais que ainda comentavam sobre a festa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segunda-feira e a vida no McKinley volta aos eixos após o final de semana. Os grupinhos formam-se nos corredores, os nerds voltam a ser ataque dos populares.

Santana entra na escola ao lado de Quinn. A latina está falando ainda sobre o quão maravilhoso foi o seu final de semana. Quinn ouve sem dar muita atenção. Elas também conversam sobre o treino das Cheerios, a nova coreografia de Sue Sylvester estava deixando-as de cabelos em pé. Enquanto pegavam seus materiais nos armários, Britt chegou ao lado da latina dando um oi para elas. Santana e a loira de olhos azuis foram para as aulas e Quinn para sua sala.

A loira entrou na sala de biologia, logo que colocou os pés na sala, avistou Rachel nas primeiras carteiras, como de costume. A loira passou para o seu lugar ao fundo. O dia seguiu normal, aulas e mais aulas, sem que elas conversassem.

Almoçaram, Rachel com Kurt, Mercedes, Tina. Quinn com Santana, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Finn e Mike. As aulas da tarde iniciaram de mesmo jeito, e Quinn foi para seu treino das Cheerios no encerramento do dia.

Terça-feira foi do mesmo jeito pela manhã. Mas Quinn percebia que Rachel olhava para ela em alguns momentos das aulas e no almoço.

Esse era o primeiro dia que os novos participantes do glee iam presenciar um ensaio, ou encontro, como eles chamavam.

''eu achei que não fossemos levar isso a sério.'' Puck disse no corredor, quando eles caminhavam para a sala do coral.

''nós não fomos em nenhum ensaio ainda.'' Sam ao lado do amigo disse.

'' isso é uma estupidez. Podemos desistir Quinn?'' Santana bufando. ''ainda dá tempo, ninguém sabe que fizemos a audição.''

''não. Vamos fazer isso.'' Quinn disse séria. ''e não reclamem, ainda nem vimos como é. Vamos entrar.'' Eles estavam na porta da sala, Quinn e Sam puxaram a fila e entraram.

Mrs Schue olhou para os populares entrando, com uma cara de incrédulo, parecia que ele ainda não acreditava que eles iam participar.

Os populares ficaram em pé na sala olhando para todos ali.

''estamos aqui. É hoje certo?'' Quinn perguntou ao homem olhando estranho para eles.

'' sim é hoje. Vocês podem sentar, para começarmos.'' O professor disse apontando as cadeiras. Os outros gleeks já estavam sentados.

Na primeira fila estavam Kurt, Rachel, e Artie em sua cadeira de rodas. Na segunda fileira estavam Mercedes e Tina. Quinn sentou na segunda fila ao lado da asiática, ao seu lado sentou Sam. No alto sentou Puck, Finn, Mike, Santana e Brittany.

''então o que vocês fazem aqui?'' Santana falou entediada. ''isso demora muito pra acabar?''

Mrs Schue soltou um suspiro, ia ser difícil lidar com alguns dos novos membros.

''ok, vamos iniciar. Como agora temos membros suficientes para competir, eu nos inscrevi na competição de coral. Nosso primeiro objetivo é as seccionais, vamos enfrentar os corais das escolas dos distritos. Mas esses não são tão difíceis.'' o professor disse. ''só temos que praticar e ver como saímos com todos cantando junto. Na audição de vocês eu fiz algumas anotações, sobre suas vozes. Por exemplo a voz de Puckerman é muito boa, ele seria uma boa combinação para um dueto com Rachel. Santana também tem um voz marcante. Que combina com alguns estilos. Também gostei da voz de Finn.''

Puck e Santana sorriram convencidos. Finn ficou mais convencido ainda.

''mas como para as competições ainda falta algum tempo. Vamos iniciar diferente. Eu vou passar um tema por semana e vocês poderão cantar musicas com o referido assunto, assim vocês praticarão suas vozes. Vocês podem trazer opções para cantarem individual ou musicas para o grupo, pois na competição nós teremos 3 ou 2 musicas para cantar, e faremos com certeza uma musica de todos juntos.'' o professor falou. ''alguma dúvida?

'' senhor Schuester, eu acho que devemos nos preocupar com as competições desde já. Competição de coral é um assunto sério, não podemos ficar deixando isso para depois. Nós somos um coral recente, precisamos melhorar em tudo. Nem tivemos uma canção em conjunto ainda para sabermos se damos certo.'' Rachel começou com seu monólogo.

'' Rachel acalme-se, temos tempo para isso. E você tem razão, vamos nos preocupar com a competição, mas tudo a seu tempo. Para alguns que não tem noção sobre como é uma competição de coral, ou como um coral funciona. Eu pensei nisso. Então o Vocal Adrenalina, vai apresentar-se em Toledo. E eu vou levá-los para vocês terem uma noção de como um coral funciona, e nós já iniciaremos nossos trabalhos, eles com certeza serão nossos adversários.'' O professor de cabelos cacheados falou.

''vocal adrenalina é só o 7 vezes campeão nacional.'' Rachel falou olhando para trás, explicando à seus colegas que não sabiam, Santana revirou os olhos, e pensou como se isso fosse uma coisa que ela queria saber.

'' alguém te perguntou ManHands?'' A latina retrucou.

''pessoal.'' Mrs Schue chamou a atenção. ''como Rachel já disse, eles são 7 vezes campeões nacionais, eles são da escola Carmel e são os melhores. Nós vamos vê-los sábado que vem, em Toledo. Alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer?''

'' o que? Eu não vou perder meu sábado vendo um coral de engomadinhos, Carmel só tem esnobes.'' Santana falou irritada.

'' tem umas minas gostosas.'' Puck falou pensando. ''mas eu também não estou afim de perder um sábado vendo um coral.''

'' pessoal, temos que levar a sério. E vocês que não tem noção de como o coral funciona, é muito importante que vejam. Então sábado todos vamos até Toledo vê-los cantar, sairemos daqui 7:30am para chegarmos cedo. E é um ótimo dia, pois eu sei que os jogadores não tem partida nesse dia.'' Mrs Schue disse.

Puck e Finn reclamaram um pouco, Santana bufou claramente irritada.

'' agora essa semana vocês tem tema livre, podem cantar o que quiserem.'' O professor disse. ''mas como hoje a banda de jazz não está aqui nem Brad, não faremos nada, a não ser que os garotos ou alguém queira tocar algo.''

Ninguém falou nada.

'' ok pessoal. Nosso próximo encontro é na quinta-feira no mesmo horário. Tragam algo para cantarem, quero ideias. Aqui todos podem participar.'' O professor disse. ''agora estão liberados.''

O homem mal falou isso e Puck, Finn, Santana e Brittany já estavam de pé em direção a porta.

Os outros começaram a sair também, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Artie falando sobre o vocal adrenalina. Mike, Sam e Quinn começaram a sair. Rachel estava pegando sua bolsa e ficou olhando para a loira que evitava olhar a morena. Todos foram para casa.

* * *

**NA; Eu não sou muito Fã do Mrs Schue. **


	25. Capítulo 25: Raspadinha

**Cap 25: Raspadinha**

Na quarta-feira Quinn continuou não olhando para Rachel, ao menos não enquanto a morena observava, pois quando a loira estava no fundo da sala ela olhava a morena sentada a frente. O fato de Quinn não dirigir nenhum olhar para a cantora, estava irritando Rachel, elas haviam conversado na festa, elas haviam se beijado na festa, Quinn podia ao menos dizer um olá em alguma das aula.

Na quinta-feira o Glee Club é surpreendentemente divertido. Mrs Schue ao que parece tem uma queda por bandas do anos oitenta e ele trás uma musica, que ele dá a Rachel, Finn, Santana e Puck, para fazerem as vozes principais, os outros fazem o apoio vocal.

O homem de colete mostra aos alunos como fazerem uma coreografia básica e mostra a marcação de lugar para cada um. Então eles começam a cantar _DSB__. _

Quinn amou que ela pode ouvir Rachel cantar. Ela nunca ouviu nada parecido antes de sua voz, e lhe dá calafrios toda vez que ela ouve. E, como a maioria das coisas sobre Rachel Berry, ela também sente coisas com sua voz. E isso está começando a se tornar um problema para a loira. Por isso que a líder loira estava evitando a morena, pois só vê-la gerava sensações estranhas, ou não tão estranhas, no seu baixo ventre. Todos os dias que ela chegou da escola ela tomava banho frio, pois imagens da morena em suas saias curtas lhe causavam ereções, e também imagens da noite de sábado e os beijos que elas trocaram, faziam tudo ficar mais difícil. Suas ereções estavam indo longe, e Quinn não queria que a masturbação fosse uma coisa rotineira, ela tentava aliviar o problema com banhos frios.

Era sexta-feira, antes da troca de horários para a educação física, Santana estava lhe enchendo o saco todo aquele dia. A latina falou que Quinn devia fazer isso. Mostrar para todos que ela continuava a líder de torcida temida. Então a latina apareceu ao seu lado com um copo grande em mãos. Ela entregou a Quinn seriamente. A loira engoliu em seco, o fato da Santana estar lhe dizendo coisas como, "o que os outros irão falar da gente por estarmos no glee?", e "devemos mostrar que mesmo estando no coral, ainda somos temidas. Você tem que fazer isso Quinn!". A lábia da latina convenceu a loira, quando Quinn viu ela já havia feito.

O olhar triste nos olhos castanhos após o banho de slushie, fez seu coração apertar. Santana ficou sorrindo ao seu lado, e após rápidos segundos a morena menor correu. E Quinn abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela não podia. Santana disse algo como, _muito bom é assim que nós fazemos,_ depois falou que estava indo para sua ultima aula da tarde e saiu_._ Quinn ficou ali no corredor segurando o copo agora vazio.

Quinn não sabia o que ela estava pensando? Por que ela achava que seria uma boa ideia? Ela não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer quando sua mão repousava sobre a porta para o banheiro, seu membro ficando duro esfregando desconfortavelmente em seu short de compreensão abaixo de sua calça das Cheerios.

"Berry?" ela chamou, sentindo-se mau que tinha feito a garota chorar. Os soluços ainda podiam ser ouvidos mesmo que a morena estava tentando cobri-los. "Abra esta porta ou eu vou derrubá-la." Quinn era forte mais do que a maioria das outras meninas, isso devido aos treinos de Cheerios, mas também devido aos seus hormônios masculinos.

A loira ouviu o clique da abertura da porta, sabendo que a diva ia aparecer na frente dela, em questão de segundos.

"Não seja estúpida Quinn, você iria ficar suspensa por danificar a propriedade da escola." A morena fungou, abrindo caminho para a HBIC. Rachel estava na pia na tentativa de limpar-se.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso." a loira ofereceu, pegando alguns papeis e molhando-os. Ela começou a limpar a menina que estava tremendo, quando Rachel apenas ficou em silêncio, Quinn pode ver como ela estava tensa. "Eu sinto muito."

"Por quê?" Era tudo que a morena queria saber. "Por que vocês fazem isso com alguém?"

"Eu tive que fazer Rachel, eu não queria, mas Santana me fez." Ela disse sem convicção, limpando suavemente em torno do rosto da morena.

"Bem, pelo menos foi meu sabor favorito. Eu não posso te perdoar por isso Quinn. Não tenho nenhuma muda de roupa. Então eu vou ficar desconfortável o resto do dia e ainda por cima, você me humilhou. Eu sei que não somos amigas, mas eu pensei que... desde... deixa pra lá. Você pelo menos poderia mostrar um pouco de compaixão." Rachel disse claramente abatida.

A líder de estava cheia de culpa e as palavras de Rachel fizeram ela ficar com mais vergonha ainda de si mesmo.

"Deixe-me levá-la para casa para que você possa se limpar?" Quinn perguntou, era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer depois de tudo.

"Eu não posso. Meus pais estão em casa, mas obrigada pela oferta. Se eles me verem assim eles vão quebrar seus corações e isso iria matá-los." Ela se virou para o espelho, tentando tirar a raspadinha pegajosa de seu cabelo.

"Então venha para a minha. Vou lhe emprestar uma muda de roupa e você pode tomar um banho. Nenhum dos meus pais vão estar em casa." a loira estava decidida, ela pegou a mochila de Rachel começou a andar para fora do banheiro. A morena surpresa começou a seguir a loira, os corredores estavam desertos para o ultimo período.

'' você veio de carro?'' Rachel disse quando elas estavam no estacionamento.

'' sim. Minha mãe não pode me trazer e nem me buscar hoje. Então ela me deu o carro, eu estou tirando a carteira ainda, mas não importa a polícia não vai me pegar.'' Quinn falou abrindo a porta do SUV Prata. ''entre.''

A morena receosamente entrou no banco do caroneiro.

'' não se preocupe Rachel eu sei dirigir.'' Quinn disse ligando o carro e dirigindo para fora do estacionamento da escola. Todo o caminho até a casa da loira foi silencioso.

**(CONTINUA)**

**NA: A musica que Sr Schue dá ao glee, é a mais famosa da Série. HAHAH todo mundo sabe.**


	26. Capítulo 26: Não é piada

**Cap 26: Não é piada**

Quinn parou o carro na frente da garagem e Rachel observou a mansão Fabray pelo lado de fora.

A loira desceu com as mochilas, e seguiu para a entrada da casa. Ela retirou uma chave da sua bolsa e abriu a porta.

'' vem.'' a líder disse olhando para Rachel parada do lado de fora. Elas seguiram para o andar de cima, enquanto andavam Rachel observava o caminho, e os detalhes da grande casa, muito bem decorada.

Quinn abriu um porta, e entrou em seu quarto com uma bonita decoração clara.

'' esse é o meu quarto. Naquela porta é o banheiro, você pode usá-lo, para tomar um banho. Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra você.'' Quinn disse apontando os lugares.

''ok.'' Rachel falou, ainda não acreditando que estava no quarto de Quinn Fabray. Era surreal e bom demais, pensava a morena.

'' pode ir indo para o banho. Vou procurar algo para você.'' Quinn disse e Rachel assentiu caminhando para a porta do banheiro.

Quinn sentou-se em sua cama, pensando no que ela acabou de fazer, jogar raspadinha em Rachel e trazê-la para sua casa.

Rapidamente caiu sobre ela os pensamentos de que a morena estava nua e a poucos metros de distância, e isso colocou seu pênis em atenção. Quinn odiava o quão sensível às vezes era. Tudo o que ela pensou foi em dar uma olhada em Rachel. A loira balançou a cabeça. Ela não deveria estar pensando sobre isso. Mas, Quinn podia se lembrar de coisas que ela queria fazer com Rachel sozinha. Ela queria deflorar a diva e mostrar-lhe como sentir-se bem. Ela sabia, porém, que Rachel não iria querer ela assim. Ela não tinha dado razão para a morena querê-la desse jeito. Ela só tratou a garota com indiferença a semana toda.

"Quinn?" a diva gritou do banheiro. Tirando a loira de seus pensamentos.

"O que Rachel?" a líder de torcida engoliu o nó na garganta que tinha sido causado por sua ereção furiosa.

"Você não me deu nenhuma roupa." Rachel apareceu destravando a porta, ficando em pé na frente da loira apenas em uma toalha. A adolescente loira arrastou seus olhos sobre o corpo da morena, tendo em vista suas impecáveis pernas tonificadas, a curva de seus seios suculentos e seu pescoço fino.

"Oh, uhm elas estão na gaveta aí." a loira apontou para a cômoda ao lado da porta do banheiro. A última coisa que Quinn queria fazer agora era levantar-se. Ela mau conseguia esconder sua ereção nas calças.

"Existe alguma coisa que sirva em mim?" a morena perguntou, virando as costas para a HBIC e abrindo a gaveta indicada.

"Sim" A loira disse, percebendo como a toalha de Rachel levantou quando ela olhou, quase revelando a bunda da cantora. "Rachel, posso te dizer uma coisa?" ela perguntou nervosa antes mesmo de saber o que ela estava dizendo.

"Claro, qualquer coisa." A diva respondeu simplesmente, virando-se para encará-la.

'' você não vai se trocar na minha frente, certo? Quinn disse, Rachel franziu a testa.

'' algum problema com isso?'' a diva falou confusa.

'' na verdade sim.'' Quinn falou engolindo com dificuldade pela visão, ou o simples pensamento de ver Rachel nua. ''não com você, mas comigo.''

Rachel pensou um pouco olhando para Quinn.

''oh.'' a cantora falou depois de pensar, ela olhou para Quinn sentada de um jeito estranho na cama. ''eu vou usar o banheiro, então.''

A morena saiu para o cômodo com as roupas em mãos. Quinn suspirou olhando para a leve tenda em sua calça, graças a Deus existe short de compressão. Mas eles estavam lhe apertando demais. Ela precisava pensar em algo extremamente brochante para reverter a situação. A imagem de Finn Hudson lhe veio a mente, se havia algo que Quinn sentia um certo nojo era do rapaz. Lentamente foi funcionando, e a loira sentiu um alivio.

Rachel saiu vestida do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, já penteados.

'' eu acho que a roupa ficou um pouco grande.'' a morena falou olhando para seu corpo com uma camiseta e um short de Quinn.

'' você está muito bem.'' Quinn disse sorrindo para como as roupas haviam realmente ficando grande na morena, mas mesmo assim a loira achou fofo.

'' obrigada.'' Rachel corou olhando para Quinn.

Elas ficaram em silencio, mas tente ficar em silencio com Rachel por perto.

"Por que você estava me evitando?" Rachel pergunta agora confrontando-a. ''você nem olhou para mim durante a aula de Química. Eu sei que não somos amigas, mas você sempre ao menos me deu um oi nessas aulas.''

"Me desculpe, eu sei que fui idiota. Mas é que você não vai entender." Quinn disse.

'' o que?! Que você não quer falar comigo, e que você está me evitando. Depois que a gente ficou?'' Rachel falou. ''eu achei que você tinha gostado. Mas eu sei que foi uma coisa de uma festa, eu não sou tão infantil quanto pareço, eu entendo as coisas, Quinn. Você não precisa me evitar o tempo todo. Eu só acho que você poderia ao menos ter me dito um _oi_, depois do que aconteceu. Mas talvez você só tenha feito aquilo por causa da bebida, e se arrependeu, eu entendo.''

'' não, eu não me arrependo. E não foi por causa da bebida. Eu realmente quis ficar com você Rachel.'' Quinn admitiu, ela não queria fazer a morena se sentir mau, ou rejeitada.

"Então, por que vem me evitando a semana toda?" pergunta a diva na duvida.

Quinn não responde diretamente, ela pensou nisso por quase a semana toda, mas agora ela não sabe o que falar.

'' eu não achei que você queria falar comigo. Quer dizer, nós nunca conversamos muito. Sábado foi o dia que nós mais conversamos desde que nos conhecemos a mais de um ano.'' Quinn falou.

'' nós não conversamos porque você não conversa comigo. Pois eu sempre tento puxar algum assunto quando nós somos duplas em química, mas você responde vagamente e só coisas da matéria.'' Rachel divagou. ''e por que eu não iria querer falar com você?''

'' eu não sei, talvez você tenha se arrependido.'' Quinn falou pensando nisso, ela não queria a rejeição de Rachel, mas ela sabia que as pessoas não iriam entender sua condição, talvez Rachel tenha caído em si depois da festa.

Rachel riu em descrença.

'' eu não me arrependi. Eu fiz aquilo por que eu quis. Se você se arrependeu eu sinto muito, mas não fale por mim.'' Rachel cruzou os braços em frente ao peito para demostrar um pouco de sua chateação.

'' eu já disse que não me arrependi. Eu gostei de ficar com você.'' Quinn falou. ''mas tem toda a pressão na escola, as pessoas de Lima, Santana.''

'' Quinn, eu não estou te cobrando nada. Eu só achei que você agiu diferente depois do que aconteceu. E eu não entendo por que?'' Rachel falou.

'' Rachel eu estava confusa.'' Quinn falou. ''Eu tenho um segredo e é um segredo muito grande. E você descobriu e você me chantageou, e depois nós ficamos. Eu não sei o que pensar, isso tudo me deixa confusa.'' a loira falou levando as mãos a cabeça.

''me desculpe por te chantagear. Eu só queria membros no glee.'' Rachel falou um pouco arrependida. ''e quanto ao seu segredo eu não acho que contaria a ninguém.''

Elas ficaram quietas um pouco, Quinn suspirou absorvendo a conversa que ela evitou durante a semana.

'' eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito pela maneira como eu te tratei ao longo da semana e também do último ano. E também dizer que o que aconteceu hoje eu prometo a você que não vai acontecer de novo, não por minha parte." A HBIC disse, sem tirar os olhos do chão enquanto a morena sentou ao lado dela. ''eu não acho engraçado jogar raspadinhas nos outros, isso é uma coisa que Santana e outras líderes gostam, não eu.''

'' eu sei, eu nunca vi você jogando em alguém, exceto hoje.'' Rachel disse.

"Eu sou diferente, eu não posso julgar as pessoas por serem diferentes. Mas as pessoas tem uma imagem temida de mim, eu não sei, talvez eu goste de cultivá-la.'' Quinn falou.

'' todo mundo quer ser popular, até eu queria.'' Rachel falou tentou ver o ponto da loira.

'' as vezes eu só quero ser normal, não ser como eu sou.'' Quinn falou cansada de tudo.

'' Quinn você é incrível do jeito que você é.'' Rachel falou observando a líder.

'' isso é uma musica?'' Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

'' talvez, mas eu não quis dizer como musica. Eu quis dizer que você é incrível mesmo.'' Rachel falou. ''e eu não estou falando da garota popular, e sim da garota que gosta de artes, Gaudí, e poesias.''

'' você lembra?'' Quinn sorriu com pensamento da conversa delas no sábado.

'' eu não estava bêbada.'' Rachel disse. ''foi uma noite que não tem como esquecer.'' a morena olhou intensamente para os olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Quinn sorriu envergonhada.

'' eu também não esqueci. Na verdade eu pensei muito em seus beijos, durante essa semana.'' Quinn confesso, fazendo com que Rachel sorrisse encabulada.

'' eu também.'' Rachel falou baixinho.

O momento era um pouco estranho, elas estavam no quarto da loira falando sobre terem trocado beijos, as duas ainda estavam envergonhadas com tudo isso. Mas pensavam no fundo a mesma coisa, e Quinn deu voz ao se pensamento.

'' você quer repetir?'' Quinn falou baixo devido a timidez, talvez sábado o álcool tenha tirado um pouco da timidez.

'' seria agradável.'' Rachel falou, e Quinn riu pelas palavras de Rachel.

'' agradável?'' Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha.

'' algum problema com minha forma de falar?'' Rachel preguntou.

'' não, nenhum.'' Quinn disse, logo depois se inclinando para beijar Rachel.

Logo que os lábios se juntaram a morena envolveu o pescoço da loira com seus braços. A loira segurando sua cintura e apertando de leve, as línguas se encontraram e iniciaram uma dança sincronizada no beijo. Os beijos foram aumentando a intensidade, elas já conheciam-se, devido ao grande numero de beijos trocados no sábado. A loira adorava prender o lábio inferior da diva após eles quebrarem o beijo em busca de ar.

Quinn lentamente deitou Rachel sobre a cama, fazendo com que a morena ficasse com a cabeça em cima de seus travesseiros, a líder colocou seu corpo ao lado da morena, e iniciou outro beijo, agora elas estavam apoiadas. A líder de torcida deixou a boca da morena para deixar uma linha de beijos da mandíbula de Rachel em direção ao pescoço bronzeado. O contato da boca de Quinn com o pescoço moreno causou um arrepio em ambas, e Quinn sentiu um formigamento em seu baixo ventre, Rachel gemeu. A morena arranhou levemente a nuca de Quinn. E quando elas perceberam estavam em um amasso na cama da loira.

O momento as envolvia, as duas aproveitavam as sensações, as descobertas dos pontos que arrepiavam Rachel quando Quinn beijava seu pescoço, elas voltaram para juntarem suas bocas e línguas. Quinn sentiu um leve desconforto em suas calças e quebrou o beijo.

'' Droga!'' A loira disse.

'' o que foi? Eu te mordi?'' Rachel perguntou nervosa. Ela não queria fazer nada errado no beijo, pois ela queria agradar Quinn. A morena queria continuar beijando Quinn para o resto de sua vida, então, ela tentava fazer o seu melhor para Quinn gostar de lhe beijar.

Quinn afastou do corpo da morena.

''oh não. Você não mordeu.'' Quinn falou.

'' então o que foi?'' Rachel disse olhando para Quinn, a morena estava um pouco ofegante.

'' eu só acho que devemos dar uma desacelerada.'' Quinn falou corando. Rachel franziu a testa. ''é só que meio... você sabe." Quinn olhou mais envergonhada ainda por estar excitada, e Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"você está excitada, agora, estou certa?" Rachel finalmente disse e moveu sua mão agarrando o bojo da outra garota sem vergonha. "Oh, meu." A morena engasgou quando Quinn gemeu.

Quinn retirou a mão de Rachel rapidamente.

'' o que você está fazendo?'' a loira disse séria.

'' desculpe, eu só... não achei que você fosse estar.'' Rachel gaguejou e Quinn corou. ''você não precisa se envergonhar, isso é normal.''

'' isso não é normal em uma garota.'' Quinn falou séria sentando-se na cama.

'' garotas ficam excitadas. Apenas não é visível.'' Rachel falou. ''mas acontece com todo mundo.''

'' você não se importa, com isso?'' Quinn falou abaixando a cabeça.

'' não. Eu não me importo com isso. O que você tem entre as pernas, não me fez ficar com você. Eu fiquei com você devido a sua personalidade, e sua beleza também é claro. Você é legal Quinn, Eu não me importo com sua condição.'' Rachel falou. ''mas acho que eu deveria ficar lisonjeada por você ficar excitada, com alguns beijos meus.'' Rachel sorriu.

Quinn corou mais uma vez.

'' isso quer dizer que você sente alguma coisa por mim.'' Rachel continuou. ''e acho que isso é bom.''

'' você acha bom eu sentir algo por você?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' sim. Pois eu gosto de ficar com você, eu sei que é a segunda vez que estamos ficando, mas eu gosto de passar um tempo com você conversando e beijando.'' Rachel falou.

'' eu também.'' Quinn confessou, não tinha porque ela esconder isso de Rachel, ela gostava da garota desde a primeira vez que a viu, e agora tinha a chance de ficar com ela, ela queria falar a verdade.

"Quer dizer que você, você gosta de mim? Ou pelo menos tem pensado em você e eu fazendo coisas íntimas?" Rachel perguntou, feliz pela confissão. Ela estava gostando da loira que ficava em seus pensamentos diariamente agora.

'' eu gosto de estar com você. Gosto de você. Eu quero estar com você." Quinn finalmente falou, e seu coração parecia que havia corrido uma maratona.

"Espero que isso não seja uma piada cruel Quinn. Ficaria muito chateada se fosse, porque eu também quero estar com você.'' a morena falou.

'' não é uma piada Rachel. Eu quero realmente.'' Quinn falou. ''mas eu entendo, se você não confia em mim.''

'' não, eu confio em você.'' Rachel falou. ''é só que eu acho muita sorte minha, você querer algo comigo, eu sou só a perdedora do coral, e você a líder de torcida popular.''

'' eu não sou a líder popular, e você não é uma perdedora. Eu sou uma fraude, você é a única que sabe.'' Quinn olhando para os olhos castanhos, mais lindos que já viu.

'' você não é uma fraude Quinn.'' Rachel falou. ''você é incrível. E eu gosto de tudo em você.''

Quinn sorriu e mordeu o lábio, pois Rachel falar que gostava dela era além de seus sonhos, ela não podia imaginar e acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

'' você é tão legal.'' A loira falou e se inclinou para um beijo. "Eu acho que estou indo tomar uma ducha fria. Sinta-se em casa."

Rachel sorriu.

''ok.'' a morena falou, a loira pegou umas roupas e foi ao banheiro.

**(continua)**


	27. Capítulo 27: Lembra de Rachel?

**Cap 27: Lembra de Rachel?**

Depois de um banho frio para esfriar as coisas em Quinn. A loira saiu do chuveiro vestindo calça de moletom e camiseta, os cabelos úmidos. Rachel de pé no quarto olhando tudo ao redor, as fotos no mural, onde havia Quinn com Santana e Brittany; Quinn com Sam; Quinn e uma loira de olhos azuis, que Rachel achou ser a irmã da loira.

'' essa é sua irmã?'' Rachel perguntou assim que percebeu a presença da loira.

'' sim, é Frannie.'' Quinn falou. ''você está com fome? Eu estou um pouco.''

Rachel olhou-a e sorriu.

'' eu estou bem. Mas você pode ir comer.'' Rachel falou.

'' então vamos para a cozinha.'' Quinn falou abrindo a porta e Rachel passou. A loira foi ao seu lado guiando elas pela casa.

'' você tem uma bonita casa.'' Rachel falou.

'' obrigada, mas é de meus pais. Eu acho particularmente tudo enorme demais. Principalmente agora que somos só nós 3 e Frannie está na faculdade.'' Quinn disse elas entraram na cozinha.

'' mas é tudo muito bonito.'' Rachel falou.

'' acho que a casa de uma decoradora tem que ser bonita, porque senão ela não estaria fazendo um bom trabalho.'' Quinn sorriu.

'' sua mãe é decoradora?'' Rachel perguntou enquanto Quinn abria a geladeira.

'' sim, ela é. Decoradora e designer de interiores.'' Quinn falou retirando algumas coisas do refrigerador.

'' isso é incrível.'' Rachel falou sorrindo.

Quinn a olhou sorrindo, e pensou o que seria incrível em ser decoradora?

'' eu acho que é.'' A loira disse e mudou o assunto. ''não temos muitas coisas vegetarianas, você é isso certo?''

'' não, eu sou vegan.'' Rachel falou corrigindo-a. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensando em como Quinn sabia que ela tinha um hábito alimentar diferente.

''oh. Então eu acho que temos menos coisas ainda.'' Quinn falou olhando para o interior da geladeira.

'' não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem.'' Rachel sorriu.

'' você deve estar com fome sim.'' A loira falou. ''eu vou picar algumas frutas para você. Tem cafée suco também.''

'' não precisa Quinn.'' Rachel falou, mas a loira já retirava algumas frutas e colocava em um prato.

'' eu faço questão Rachel. Quero que você receba um bom tratamento em minha casa.'' a loira disse.

'' você já está me tratando muito bem.'' Rachel falou sorrindo.

A loira pegou as frutas e picou-as no prato. Rachel aceitou-as e um copo de suco. A loira fez um sanduíche natural para si mesma e tomou com suco também. Elas estavam comendo na bancada da cozinha quando Judy e Russel chegaram.

'' Quinn, você já está em casa?'' Judy falou da sala.

'' na cozinha.'' a loira respondeu, Rachel se endireitou no banco em frente a bancada.

'' eu comprei uma coisa que você vai ador...'' Judy parou de falar assim que entrou na cozinha.

'' eu também vou adorar.'' Russel falou logo atrás. Entrando na cozinha sorrindo e carregando as compras. O homem logo percebeu sua mulher ficar muda e então notou as garotas sentadas em frente ao balcão.

'' oh, temos visita.'' o loiro alto sorriu simpático.

Rachel desceu do banco. Quinn fez o mesmo.

'' pai, você se lembra de Rachel?'' Quinn falou.

'' claro. Mas agora eu consigo lhe observar mais claramente.'' Russel falou sorrindo, Rachel corou.

'' mãe, essa é Rachel minha colega de classe.'' Judy olhou para a morena na sua frente.

'' olá senhora Fabray, sou Rachel Berry.'' a morena disse timidamente.

'' oi, sou Judy Fabray. Prazer em conhecê-la.'' Judy falou sorrindo acolhedora.

Russel olhou para as garotas. De Quinn para Rachel, e de Rachel para Quinn.

'' você chegou cedo da escola.'' Russel falou para sua filha. E depositou as compras em cima do balcão.

'' ah é, eu tive que vir.'' Quinn falou.

'' por que?'' Judy arqueou uma sobrancelha como sua filha fazia.

'' ah...educação física terminou cedo.'' Quinn mentiu e Rachel olhou para a loira.

''hum.'' Russel olhou desconfiado para a filha. ''Quinn posso falar com você?''

'' claro.'' a loira disse e foi até o lado onde o homem estava lhe chamando.

Rachel olhou para Judy, que começou a abrir as sacolas de compras.

'' vocês usaram camisinha?'' Russel perguntou para Quinn.

'' O QUE?!'' A loira gritou alto chamando a atenção de todos na cozinha.

'' está tudo bem querida?'' Judy perguntou olhando para o marido e a filha num lado da grande cozinha.

'' eu acho que sim mãe.'' Quinn falou vermelha. ''só acho que não ouvi direito.''

'' tudo bem.'' Russel falou rindo e mudando o assunto. ''o que você vai fazer para o jantar, querida?''

'' eu não sei, pensei em fazer camarão.'' Judy disse. ''mas ainda não decidi. Você vai ficar para jantar Rachel?'' Judy olhou para a morena que estava quieta na cozinha.

'' oh não, eu já estou indo.'' Rachel falou corada.

'' eu te levo.'' Quinn falou olhando-a.

'' Quinn queremos falar com você, um instante.'' Judy chamou a atenção da filha.

''ok, Rachel me espere na sala, eu já vou.'' Quinn disse e a morena saiu.

'' o que foi?'' Quinn perguntou aos pais que estavam mais estranhos do que o normal.

'' por que ela está usando suas roupas?'' Judy falou e virou-se para o marido. ''você falou para ela sobre se prevenir, Russ?''

'' sim eu falei antes da festa. Mas isso serve para todos os dias, ouviu Quinn?'' Russel falou para sua filha.

'' do que vocês estão falando?'' Quinn disse confusa.

'' sobre você e a garota, em casa nesse horário, ela usando suas roupas, você gaguejando demais.'' Judy esclareceu olhando para filha.

'' oh Deus! Você estão pensando que a gente?'' Quinn viu do que seus pais falavam. ''NÃO!'' Quinn exclamou.

'' eu me preocupo se vocês preveniram-se.'' Russel falou.

'' nós não fizemos nada, Rachel só está com minhas roupas porque eu derramei algo nela, sem querer.'' Quinn esclareceu. ''foi isso. Nada demais.''

'' tudo bem, então.'' Judy sabia que a filha estava falando a verdade. ''Você deve levá-la, pois eu tenho certeza que ela ouviu tudo da sala.'' Judy disse e Quinn não duvidava, Rachel era curiosa, e eles também não estavam falando baixo.

A loira saiu da cozinha, encontrando Rachel na sala observando a decoração.

'' desculpe pela demora.'' Quinn falou.

'' tudo bem.'' Rachel falou para parando de olhar a sala Fabray.

''vamos então.'' Quinn falou e iniciou o caminho para a porta da casa.

Elas saíram da casa para o carro estacionado em frente.

'' Rachel podemos conversar um pouco antes de ir?'' Quinn falou logo que entraram no SUV.

'' claro.'' A morena respondeu, vendo que Quinn estava pensando em algo.

'' eu não sei como falar isso.'' A líder de torcida suspirou.

'' você pode falar qualquer coisa para mim Quinn.'' a morena incentivou, mas Quinn sabia que ela poderia ferir os sentimentos de Rachel, e ela se sente mau sobre isso. Mas ela não sabe como contar a Rachel que elas não podem fazer isso publicamente, pois Quinn não está pronta.

'' ok, eu não quero que você fique chateada. É só que eu não sei como iremos agir amanha, e na escola.'' Quinn falou. ''nós ficamos duas vezes, e eu quero continuar fazendo isso. Mas eu não sei, ... tem as pessoas.'' Quinn não sabia como falar com Rachel sobre isso sem feri-la. ''Lima não é tão moderna, e estamos nos conhecendo ainda.''

'' eu acho que entendo o que você quer dizer.'' Rachel apesar de magoada não julgava a loira, ela sabia o que seus pais sofriam com preconceito de algumas pessoas da cidade. ''você não quer que as pessoas saibam que ficamos.''

'' é.'' Quinn falou baixo envergonha por ter que admitir isso.

''Quinn." Rachel diz simpaticamente, olhando para Quinn. "Você está questionando sua sexualidade? Você tem medo de que as pessoas vão dizer? É isso?"

"Sim." responde Quinn, frustrada. "Não. Mais ou menos... Rachel, é que é complicado."

" vamos conversar sobre o que é complicado." a morena fala. "Talvez possamos torná-lo menos complicado. Você quer estar comigo?''

'' sim.'' Quinn falou.

'' então, eu também quero estar com você.'' Rachel disse. ''vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem. E no colégio agiremos naturalmente. Eu também não quero levar mais raspadinhas, e sei que as pessoas vão ser piores se souberem de algo. Vamos deixar as coisas fluírem. Ninguém precisa saber.''

Quinn solta um riso em descrença, ela não achou que a morena fosse concordar com ela. Ela já imaginava um monólogo, e uma briga.

"você está falando sério?" a loira pergunta.

'' sim, eu acho que ninguém precisa saber de minha vida particular.'' Rachel esclareceu.

'' então isso quer dizer que vamos ficar e ninguém saberá?'' Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha.

'' sim. Não era isso que você queria?'' Rachel perguntou encarando a garota no banco do motorista.

'' é eu acho.'' Quinn falou vendo os olhos castanhos.

'' e eu acho que talvez alguém já saiba, porque seus pais pareciam preocupados com sua prevenção na relação sexual.'' Rachel disse sorrindo. Quinn corou furiosamente.

'' eles são...droga você ouviu?!'' Quinn corada disse.

'' eu gostei deles.'' Rachel falou. ''apesar de sua mãe ficar me encarando.''

'' é que ela estava surpresa por você estar vestindo minhas roupas.'' Quinn disse. ''eles tem uma cabeça muito criativa.''

Rachel sorriu. ''você ainda não conhece os meus pais.''

'' eu tenho?'' Quinn falou nervosa de repente em pensar na ideia.

'' não.'' Rachel sorriu. ''não ainda.''

A Loira suspirou.

'' ok, vou te levar pra casa.'' Quinn ajeitou-se no banco e ligou o carro. Elas seguiram para a casa da morena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' pronto.'' Quinn disse parando em frente a casa branca.

'' obrigada por me trazer.'' Rachel disse após retirar o cinto.

'' Rachel você pode me dar...ah o seu número?'' Quinn corou com a pergunta, ela nunca pediu o numero de alguém, geralmente era o contrário, e ela sempre evitava.

Rachel sorriu.

'' claro. Qual é o seu?'' a morena perguntou.

'' 87457602.'' Quinn disse.

'' ok, agora eu vou te dar um toque e você terá o meu gravado.'' a diva sorriu e fez o que disse o aparelho de Quinn tocou em seu bolso.

'' ok.'' Quinn disse olhando para a morena. ''então nos vemos amanha, para ir naquele negócio de coral?''

'' é apresentação.'' Rachel corrigiu. ''e sim, amanha nos vemos. Estou ansiosa para ver como o vocal adrenalina é ao vivo. Eu já vi alguns vídeos deles na internet e eles são ótimos. Tanto nas performances de dança quanto de canto.''

Quinn sorriu para como Rachel divagou falando do coral.

'' ok, com certeza você já viu.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' até amanha Quinn.'' Rachel falou abrindo a porta do carro.

'' até amanha Rachel.'' Quinn sorriu. A morena desceu do carro e caminhou para casa, Quinn foi embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

'' então essa sua amiga Rachel, vocês se conhecem a bastante tempo?'' Judy perguntou no jantar.

'' sim, desde que eu entrei no McKinley.'' Quinn falou levando um pouco de comida à boca.

'' mas você não fala muito dela.'' Judy disse.

'' nós desenvolvemos amizade recentemente, ela é minha dupla esse ano em Química.'' Quinn falou comendo um pouco do risoto de camarão. ''e ela é líder do glee clube, que eu entrei.''

'' você entrou para o glee clube?'' Judy perguntou chocada.

'' o que é um glee clube?'' Russel perguntou perdido.

'' é o clube do coral.'' Quinn esclareceu para o pai. ''e sim, eu entrei semana passada. Na verdade Santana, Puck, Sam, Brit, Finn, e Mike, também entraram.''

'' o clube do coral não é uma coisa que os populares evitam?'' Russel falou pensando. ''no meu tempo da escola era assim.''

'' sim, ainda é assim.'' Quinn respondeu.

'' então por que vocês entraram?'' Judy perguntou.

'' por que não podemos?'' Quinn disse. Ela não queria contar aos pais que obrigou os amigos a entrarem, e que Rachel lhe chantageou. Russel e Judy arquearam a sobrancelha para a resposta da filha.

'' vocês podem. É só que eu não consigo imaginar Santana num clube do coral.'' Judy falou e Quinn sorriu.

'' ninguém consegue.'' A loira falou sorrindo.

Depois do jantar com os pais a loira, subiu ao quarto para descansar, pois sairia cedo na viagem do coral.


	28. Capítulo 28: A viagem

**NA: Oi pra quem lê isso aqui. Tem nota no final, leiam. **

**Cap 28: A Viagem**

No sábado Quinn acordou mais cedo, depois de arrumar-se partiu de carro para a casa de Santana, com certeza teria que passar na casa da latina, pois sabia que a amiga não iria por vontade própria, então Quinn ia passar lá para arrancar Santana da casa. A loira pedia para Sam fazer o mesmo com os outros garotos, se fosse necessário.

'' eu não acredito que você me acordou 6:30am num sábado.'' Santana vociferou já dentro do carro de Quinn. ''e pior ainda, para ir ao negócio de coral babaca.''

'' é apresentação.'' Quinn falou. E logo lembrou-se de Rachel lhe corrigindo no dia anterior. ''e eu tinha que vir, sabia que você não ia acordar.''

'' por que estamos fazendo isso, eu ainda não entendo?'' a latina falou colocando óculos escuros, pois sua cara estava péssima devido ao sono.

'' eu já falei. Agora fica quieta.'' Quinn dirigia para a escola, era quase o horário estabelecido por Mrs Schue para partir.

'' por que aquele professor idiota, marcou para sair as 7:30 da manhã? Ele não sabe que ninguém acorda nessa hora num sábado.'' Santana continuava reclamando.

'' porque a viagem é um pouco demorada.'' Quinn falou. ''E a primeira apresentação começa cedo. Não reclame tanto, você pode dormir no ônibus se isso que está te incomodando.''

'' claro, porque os ônibus escolares são muito confortáveis.'' Santana falou irônica e Quinn sorriu. O humor da latina de manhã era sempre pior, Quinn já conhecia, pois nos treinos matinais das Cheerios a latina sempre reclama além da conta.

Quinn entrou no estacionamento da escola que estava muito vazio, exceto por um micro-ônibus amarelo parado, e algumas pessoas ao lado. A loira parou seu SUV numa vaga.

'' chegamos.'' Quinn disse sorrindo e Santana bufou.

'' duvido que os garotos do time venham.'' Santana falou. ''Puck nunca vai perder seu sábado com uma apresentação de coral.''

Quinn olhou para a latina e depois para o estacionamento onde viu o carro de Sam chegando.

'' desce.'' A loira disse, as duas garotas pegaram suas bolsas e desceram.

Quinn foi para o lado de Santana e observou o carro de Sam estacionando ao lado do dela. Dentro do carro do loiro pode ser visto, Puck, Finn, e Mike, além de Sam.

'' Eu acho que você errou. Pois estou vendo todos os garotos aqui.'' Quinn sorriu e mostrou o carro onde Sam e os meninos começaram a descer.

Finn estava com uma cara de sono gigantesca, Puck com algumas olheiras, Mike e Sam com caras mais normais e conversando sobre algo.

'' eu não acredito que eles vieram!'' Santana exclamou abismada.

Quinn foi ao encontro do melhor amigo loiro e dos outros garotos.

'' bom dia garotos.'' A loira disse a todo e foi para o loiro dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

'' não sei o que esse dia tem de bom?'' Puck falou claramente não querendo estar ali.

'' tudo bem, já vi que mau humor está contagiado.'' Quinn falou. ''acho que devemos ir para o ônibus, parece que só faltava nós.''

'' Brit já está aqui?'' Santana perguntou.

'' sim, a mãe dela iria trazê-la.'' Quinn falou, Santana na mesma hora virou em seu pés e caminhou para o micro-ônibus escolar que estava num lado do estacionamento.

Os outros garotos também caminharam para o local, deixando Quinn e Sam para trás.

'' o que você falou para convencê-los a virem?'' Quinn perguntou baixinho para o loiro.

'' eu disse que tem várias gatas no Carmel.'' Sam deu de ombros. ''isso foi suficiente para convencer Puck e Finn. Mike não é problema.''

Quinn sorriu e caminhou com o braço dado no amigo até o ônibus.

'' bom dia pessoal. Estou feliz que tenham vindo.'' Mrs Schue falou olhando sorrindo para eles. ''vamos entrar então. Para já sairmos.''

Alguns reclamaram mas entraram no ônibus. Quinn ficou por ultimo assim como Rachel.

'' oi.'' A loira falou baixinho ao lado da morena.

'' olá Quinn.'' Rachel sorriu. ''espero que você aprecie a apresentação dos corais.'' A morena disse.

'' vou tentar.'' Quinn falou e Rachel olhou para ela. A loira piscou.

Mrs Schue estava no lado de fora conversando com Emma Pillsbury que iria acompanhá-los.

'' Mrs Schue posso falar com o senhor um momento?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' Claro Quinn.'' O professor falou. ''Emma, veja se todos estão prontos no ônibus para sairmos.''

A mulher assentiu e entrou junto com Rachel.

'' pois não Quinn?'' o senhor dos cabelos cacheados falou.

'' como vamos a Toledo, e as apresentações acabam cedo. Eu pensei que poderíamos aproveitar o tempo lá, para andar pela cidade.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não sei se o senhor sabe mas a maioria dos alunos tinham coisas para fazer nesse sábado, e alguns não estão contente em vir nessa viagem. Então se o senhor nos deixar fazer algo na cidade, como ir a um shopping ou passear, vai agradar um pouco. E também mostra que o coral pode ser legal, que quando formos em competição podemos ter o nosso tempo nas cidades. Garanto que assim o senhor ganhará pontos com muitos dos alunos aqui.''

O homem de colete pensou enquanto olhava para Quinn. A loira estava em séria a sua frente.

'' eu sei o quanto o senhor quer que isso de certo. E sei que se os alunos gostarem de ir nessa viagem, vão dedicar-se para irem nas próximas, que serão as nossas competições.'' Quinn falou. ''o importante numa equipe é que todos estejam unidos, talvez deixar nós fazermos alguma coisa juntos aproxime-nos mais.''

O homem estava surpreendido pela forma de pensar da garota.

'' Quinn, eu tenho que admitir que você tem a mente de uma líder. Seu raciocínio foi totalmente correto. Agora sei porque Sue lhe deu o cargo de capitã das Cheerios.'' Mrs Schue falou. ''eu acho que podemos ter um tempo para aproveitar Toledo, que é uma bela cidade.''

''ok, acho que agora devemos sair.'' Quinn falou ignorando os elogios.

''sim.'' professor disse e Quinn e ele subiram no ônibus.

A loira caminhou para trás. Os bancos estavam ocupados da frente para trás, pelo motorista, por Emma e Mrs Schue; Mercedes e Kurt; Tine e Artie; Finn e Puck; Santana e Brittany; Mike e Sam. E como o diretor Figgins não gostava de gastar nenhuma verba, o único ônibus que ele deu era o micro-ônibus, totalmente pequeno que não tinha mais do que 16 lugares. Ao que parece para Quinn sobrou sentar com Rachel, ela estava sorrindo mentalmente pois o destino estava a seu favor.

'' vou sentar aqui, Berry.'' A loira disse mantendo as aparências.

'' tudo bem.'' Rachel disse mexendo em sua bolsa no seu colo.

''ok pessoal vamos partir. A viagem é de duas horas, menos um pouco, iremos fazer uma parada perto de Toledo para tomarmos café da manha.'' Mrs Schue falou e Rachel levantou o braço, mas o homem continuou. ''E eu sei Rachel de suas preferencias veganas, você já me lembrou uma 4 vezes só hoje. Então nós vamos parar em algum lugar que tenha ao menos algo natural.''

Rachel sorriu e o motorista ligou o micro-ônibus para iniciarem a viagem.

Alguns alunos colocaram fones de ouvido para escutarem musicas, outros se ajeitaram no banco para tentarem um cochilo, outros somente iam conversando.

'' você está muito bonita.'' Quinn disse depois de alguns minutos de viagem, eles já tinham saído da cidade, e os outros alunos já estavam distraídos em seus bancos.

Rachel sorriu corada.

'' obrigada, você também.'' A morena disse. ''o que você falou com Mrs Schue lá fora?''

'' quanta curiosidade Berry!'' Quinn disse sorrindo, Rachel fez um biquinho, e Quinn não resistiu. ''eu disse a ele algo para ganhar uns pontos com muitos de nós.''

'' e o que seria?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' você vai saber. Mas não é nada demais.'' Quinn falou e mudou o assunto. ''então, você já conhece Toledo?''

'' não. Das grandes cidades de Ohio, a única que não conheço é Toledo. Eu já estive em Columbus, Dayton, Cleveland e Cincinnati.''

''garota viajada.'' Quinn brincou. ''Eu já estive várias vezes em Toledo, é um lugar legal, tem galerias de arte, museus, parques, reservas naturais.''

'' você gosta disso?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' um pouco. Eu gosto de museus e galerias de arte.'' Quinn disse. ''mas me conte sobre essa apresentação de coral. Você já foi em alguma?''

Rachel sorriu e se ajeitou no banco, e então iniciou uma longa conversa, explicando à Quinn sobre apresentações de coral, vocal adrenalina, e outros grupos que iriam se apresentar.

A loira escutava atentamente o que Rachel falava. E assim elas foram na viajem de 1:35 minutos até a primeira parada para o café da manhã. E depois mais 15 minutos até Toledo, e logo eles chegaram em frente ao teatro onde ocorreria as apresentações.

'' ok pessoal, vamos entrar. Aqui está as entradas de vocês.'' o professor de espanhol, entregou para cada aluno. ''nossos assentos são todos um ao lado do outro, no meio do teatro. Eu nem preciso dizer que em um lugar assim, vocês devem manter o silencio respeitoso, e por favor desliguem seus celulares ou coloquem no silencioso.''

Os alunos estavam com cara de entediados. Exceto por alguns, como Rachel que exibia um enorme sorriso de dentes perfeitamente brancos.

'' mas uma indicação. As apresentações acabam ao meio dia.'' O professor falou. ''agora podemos ir para a fila e entrar.''

Emma sorriu para o namorado, e eles foram os primeiros a irem para a fila, Rachel estava ao lado de Kurt que também estava animado. Finn e Puck olhavam para as pessoas que estavam no lado de fora, muitas garotas, e algumas mulheres mais velhas, que o garoto de moicano sorria maliciosamente. Sam estava ao lado de Quinn.

'' como foi sua viagem? Eu não acredito que você sentou ao lado da Berry.'' Sam disse.

'' foi o único lugar que me sobrou.'' Quinn disse, mesmo que não gostasse de mentir para o amigo.

'' se você quiser na volta pode sentar comigo, Mike senta com ela.'' Sam falou. ''ela deve ter te incomodado.''

'' está tudo bem, eu acho que aguento a volta com ela falando. Eu também posso colocar fones e ignorá-la.'' Quinn disse.

'' você que sabe.'' Sam falou. ''mas ela não parece tão chata, só fala demais.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os alunos entraram para o local das apresentações e pegaram seus lugares.

'' isso vai ser tedioso.'' Santana falou ao lado de Quinn na poltrona.

'' relaxe não deve ser tão ruim.'' Quinn falou. ''deve ser como nas competições de líderes, só que eles cantam.''

'' eu gosto de apresentações.'' Brittany animada, falou ao lado da latina.

Logo as luzes piscaram indicando que já iria começar. O locutor falou alguma coisa como boas vindas. E depois apresentou o primeiro coral.

Era um coral de uma das escolas da cidade, seria assim, alguns corais da cidade e por ultimo a apresentação do grande convidado, o campeão Nacional, Vocal Adrenalina.

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio quando o primeiro grupo apareceu no palco e iniciaram sua apresentação de 2 musicas, eles eram um grupo um pouco fraco. Até quem não era especialista em corais perceberia algumas falhas. Kurt, Mercedes e Rachel, que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, falavam algumas coisas sobre os erros na coreografia fraca, e algumas desafinadas nas vozes principais.

Assim eles passaram boa parte da manha, vendo os grupos mostrar suas performances, alguns ruins outros bons, em cada troca de grupo tinha uma pausa de 5 minutos, todos os alunos aproveitavam para conversar.

Finn e Puck só comentavam sobre as garotas do coral e da plateia, eles achavam que num negócio desses só iriam pessoas velhas e feias, mas foram surpreendidos com a beleza de algumas meninas. Mike e Sam estavam gostando das apresentações, o garoto loiro falava das musicas, que não eram ruins, e o asiático gostava de algumas coreografias.

Santana, Brit, olhavam tudo, Santana com sua cara de tédio, e Brit sempre animada. Quinn as vezes ouvia as piadinhas que a latina fazia com alguns participantes, falando de suas roupas, ou de como pareciam travestis, quando no palco. Mas a loira não conseguia para de olhar para o sorriso de Rachel enquanto a morena falava com Kurt. A morena estava fascinada por toda aquela magia da apresentação de corais.

Agora estavam na ultima pausa, pois o próximo grupo a entrar no palco seria o vocal adrenalina.

''pessoal, esses serão nossos supostos rivais, mas acho que eles não tem o talento que nós temos.'' Mrs Schue falou para seus alunos. ''vamos ouvir-lhes e mostrar um pouco de respeito.''

O narrador do evento, anunciou "_recebam calorosamente os vencedores do ultimo campeonato nacional, Vocal adrenalina!_", e todos prestaram atenção no palco, afinal todo mundo que estava ali no teatro, queria ver o principal coral em ação.

**(continua)**


	29. Capítulo 29: Vocal Adrenalina

**Cap 29: Vocal adrenalina**

As pessoas da plateia aplaudiram calorosamente, e até alguns gritinhos puderam ser ouvidos. A cortina subiu e o grupo foi avistado no meio do palco. O coral estava bem vestido, rapazes com calças pretas e camisas social branca, gravata preta e suspensório azul claro. As garotas de vestido azul claro com pequenas bolinhas pretas. Eles começaram a cantar a musica com um ritmo acelerado.

A coreografia era muito bem elaborada, e todos dançavam impecavelmente, piruetas e giros eram vistos, garotas e rapazes dançando como se flutuassem. Os garotos seguravam as meninas e giravam tudo em perfeita sincronia, alguns meninos davam saltos no ar, o que fez a plateia levantar. A apresentação contagiou o teatro, e quando terminou todos no lugar ficaram de pé, aplaudindo efusivamente e gritando para o coral.

Os únicos que estavam chocados com o que viram foram os alunos do Glee clube.

Artie tinha uma cara de terror, Tina balbuciava "estamos perdidos!". Kurt e Mercedes, estavam chocados, com suas bocas abertas e olhos saltados. Até Rachel estava assustada e surpreendida, pela maravilhosa apresentação do V.A.

Finn e Puck estavam com caras de idiotas surpresos. Santana e Quinn com as sobrancelhas levantadas e bocas abertas, Mike e Sam horrorizados, e Brittany sorrindo e aplaudindo. O professor Schue e Emma também estavam apavorados pela performance.

Ninguém conseguiu formular algo para dizer, todos estavam impressionados com o que viram. As pessoas começaram a sair do teatro.

'' vamos sair pessoal, fiquem lá fora perto do ônibus.'' Mrs Schue conseguiu dizer isso após alguns minutos do choque passar. Ele levantou-se com Emma dando iniciou ao êxodo do teatro.

'' eu acho que a treinadora nem vai precisar fazer nada para acabar com o glee. Porque isso aqui foi bizarro.'' Santana falou baixinho para Quinn. ''nós como coral não temos chances.''

''isso foi incrível.'' Quinn disse chocada.

'' você viu aquele garoto pulando e dando mortais?'' Sam perguntou para Mike que fez uma careta e assentiu.

'' Cara, aquelas minas são muito gostosas, você viu como elas pulavam e faziam coisas estranhas? Elas devem ter muita flexibilidade.'' Puck sorriu a falou para Finn. ''acho que vou pedir o numero delas.''

'' nós estamos perdidos.'' Tina falou para Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, e Artie. ''vocês viram como eles são?''

'' não temos Chances.'' Artie falou.

'' eles são bons, mas nós podemos ser assim também.'' Rachel disse.

'' Rachel! Em que mundo você vive?'' Mercedes disse. '''nós cantamos DSB essa semana, e Hudson não sabia se mover para o lado. Você acha que podemos fazer coreografias como aquela?''

'' é só uma questão de ensaio.'' Rachel disse. Os alunos fizeram caretas não sabendo se era só isso que faltava para eles mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos já estavam fora do teatro.

'' As crianças estão apavoradas.'' Mrs Schue falou para Emma.

'' não se preocupe Will, isso foi só uma apresentação.'' Emma falou. ''e esse coral já está junto a bastante tempo, por isso eles são tão bons.''

'' não sei se trazê-los aqui foi uma boa ideia.'' William falou.

'' claro que foi. Acho que apesar de tudo, eles gostaram.'' Emma falou. ''agora devemos ir.''

'' não, vamos ficar na cidade e sairemos ao final da tarde.'' William falou. ''preciso agora mais do que nunca distraí-los, e lhes dar diversão.''

Todos os alunos estavam no micro-ônibus. O professor tomou a palavra.

''pessoal, as apresentações foram interessantes.'' Will Riu um pouco. Enquanto todos olhavam sérios. ''enfim, já está na hora do almoço, então que tal irmos comer em algum lugar, e depois se vocês quiserem, podemos aproveitar a tarde na cidade? Tem varias coisas em Toledo para se fazer.''

Alguns alunos sorriram com a possibilidade.

'' e onde seria?'' Santana perguntou mostrando um pouco de interesse.

'' não sei, vocês podem ir ao shopping, parques, museus, o que decidirem.'' Will disse.

''por mim está bem. Quero dar uma volta e ver as gatas desse lugar.'' Puck disse. Santana revirou os olhos.

Os outros alunos concordaram com o passeio pela cidade.

'' ok, então, vamos ao shopping e almoçamos por lá.'' Mrs Schue disse e foi falar com o motorista, enquanto todos sentavam em seus lugares.

'' então, eu acho que o vocal adrenalina era mesmo bom.'' Quinn disse ao lado de Rachel.

'' eles foram impressionantes.'' Rachel disse. ''mas nós também podemos chegar lá, é só termos dedicação.''

'' gosto do seu otimismo.'' Quinn sorriu, não acreditando que eles poderiam ficar bons como o V.A.

'' eu acho isso mesmo. Mas admito que fiquei impressionada com eles ao vivo.'' Rachel falou.

'' e quem não?'' Quinn falou. ''acho que até Santana impressionou-se.'' a loira sorriu e Rachel lhe acompanhou.

'' então era isso que você falou com Mrs Schue pela manhã. Aproveitar a tarde na cidade?'' Rachel falou.

'' você não tem certeza disso.'' Quinn disse.

'' aposto que essa ideia não saiu da cabeça dele.'' Rachel falou e Quinn sorriu.

**(continua)**

**NA: Pra quem estava acompanhando eu já havia postado até aqui(eu acho) tive que modificar/retirar o nome das musicas, espero que nao tenha mais problemas com isso, pq cansa ficar relendo tudo e arrumando, e postar tudo novamente.**

**Enfim. Agora a história continua...**


	30. Capítulo 30: Que tal o banheiro?

**NA: Leiam a nota no final. AQUI um capítulo com um pouco de Faberry no lugar preferido delas: O BANHEIRO. hahahahah**

**Falow.**

* * *

**Cap 30: Que tal o banheiro?**

O micro-ônibus parou em frente ao grande Shopping no centro da cidade.

'' ok, pessoal. Estamos aqui.'' Will disse. ''vamos descer e procurar um lugar bom para comermos.''

Todos começaram a descer, e entraram no lugar, com vários andares e muitas galerias. Eles enfim chegaram na praça de alimentação onde haviam muitos restaurantes, lanchonetes, entre outros.

Cada um escolheu um lugar para comprarem suas comidas.

Santana e Brit foram para a comida mexicana, a pedido da latina. Finn, Puck, Mercedes, e Artie, foram a lanchonete. Mike e Tina, para o restaurante coreano, Sam e Quinn comida japonesa, Kurt e Rachel, tailandesa. Emma e Will e o motorista para a cantina italiana.

'' você acha que nós temos chance, nesse negócio de coral?'' Sam perguntou para Quinn.

'' eu não sei. Mas vendo aquele coral lá, eu não creio muito na gente não.'' Quinn falou.

Ela e o loiro pegaram seus pedidos na barraca de comida japonesa e sentaram numa mesa da grande praça de alimentação.

'' o que você vai querer fazer nessa cidade?'' Sam perguntou.

'' tem o museu, a galeria de arte, mas tenho certeza que ninguém vai querer ir.'' Quinn falou pensando.

'' é acho que ninguém vai querer isso mesmo.'' Sam sorriu e então iniciaram a refeição. Enquanto viam os outros alunos sentando nas mesas para comerem também.

Depois de todos comerem, o professor liberou para eles andarem pela cidade, ou no shopping, marcando um horário para se encontrarem em frente ao ônibus.

Finn e Puck, foram dar uma volta pelo parque próximo ao shopping, Santana e Brittany foram ver algumas lojas e garotos; Artie, Tina, e Mercedes também estavam andando no lugar.

Mike, Sam, e Quinn só caminhando, a loira queria ver algumas coisas, e seu amigo disse que lhe acompanhava, levando Mike junto.

Kurt e Rachel, descordaram no que fazer, o garoto queria olhar lojas, a morena queria andar. Mas eles acabaram fazendo os dois.

A única coisa que Quinn queria era ter um tempo a sós com Rachel, mas ela sabia que isso era impossível com todos seus colegas por perto.

Sam e Mike entraram numa loja de quadrinhos. A loira ficou na porta esperando e olhando o movimento de pessoas que caminhavam pelo saguão do centro comercial. Ela viu Rachel e Kurt em frente a uma loja de roupas. A loira pegou seu celular.

Quero muito ver você, sozinha. Será que você estaria disposta? -Quinn.

Sim, mas não podemos. Todas as pessoas do glee estão por aí nesse shopping. -Rachel.

Talvez, mas agora eu só estou vendo você e Kurt. - Quinn

Após a morena ler, ela olhou em volta para ver se via Quinn, a loira estava no outro lado em frente a uma loja de quadrinhos. Rachel ficou lhe observando, enquanto Kurt estava distraído com a vitrine.

Que tal o banheiro? - Quinn.

Não me parece um lugar adequado. -Rachel.

Ideia melhor? - Quinn.

Não. - Rachel.

Eu só quero falar com você, um segundo sem ninguém por perto. - Quinn.

Tudo bem. Onde? -Rachel.

Tem um banheiro nesse andar, próximo a loja da Gap. -Quinn.

Ok, alguns minutos para eu falar com Kurt e estarei lá. -Rachel.

Tudo bem :) - Quinn.

Rachel sorriu, Quinn Fabray, mandava carinhas nas mensagens de texto. A morena virou-se para Kurt falando algo para ele sobre ir ao banheiro rapidinho. O menino de olhos azuis assentiu e disse que estaria dentro da loja que estava vendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn já se encontrava no lugar, que estava vazio para um shopping, era um banheiro grande e claro. Ela pegou uma das placas de manutenção numa portinha e colocou em cima da pia. A loira deu uma conferida em seu visual no espelho, não que ela precisasse, pois sempre estava divina, mas ela não queria estar ruim para Rachel, mesmo que elas se viram a manhã toda.

A morena cruzou a porta devagar, e Quinn a viu pelo reflexo do espelho, a loira virou-se.

''oi.'' Quinn sorriu. ''achei que não tinha conseguido se livrar do Hummel.''

'' não é difícil, Kurt adora entrar em lojas.'' Rachel sorriu. ''então, o que você queria falar comigo?''

A Loira sorriu, pegou a placa de manutenção, onde estava escrito "interditado, em manutenção." ela caminhando passou por Rachel e foi até a porta, abrindo e saindo. A morena estava confusa, mas depois Quinn entrou de volta ao banheiro fechando a porta.

'' onde você foi? Achei que ia me deixar aqui.'' Rachel falou cruzando os braços já ficando irritada.

'' eu fui garantir privacidade.'' Quinn falou se aproximando.

'' como?'' Rachel falou. ''isso é um banheiro publico, pessoas entram aqui, o tempo todo.''

'' não quando está interditado.'' Quinn sorriu. E Rachel franziu a testa em confusão, a loira então continuou. ''eu coloquei a placa de interditado na porta.''

'' o que?'' Rachel disse.

'' assim ninguém vai entrar aqui tão cedo.'' A loira disse como se tudo fosse simples e obvio.

'' e por que você não quer que ninguém entre aqui?'' Rachel perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta.

'' porque eu quero ficar um tempo a sós com você.'' Quinn deu mais um passo em direção a morena.

'' pra que?'' Rachel sorriu, e Quinn colocou os braços na cintura da morena.

'' pra isso.'' a loira sussurrou sobre os lábios. Quinn respirou lentamente, seus lábios escovando o veludo da boca do cantora, seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez antes de fechar qualquer distância restante entre elas. Seus lábios estavam levemente pressionados juntos, sem se mexer. Foi um simples beijo. Com os olhos fechados elas mexeram provisoriamente suas bocas em sincronia. Foi uma lenta exploração do território, apesar da fachada corajosa que a loira sempre colocava, ela ainda era um pouco amedrontada por tudo isso. Dedos finos chegaram até o rosto da morena, mantendo-a perto quando suas cabeças ligeiramente inclinaram-se para o lado para beijar em um ângulo diferente, aproveitando os benefícios de separar os lábios para que suas respirações poderiam trocar-se lentamente.

"Quinn..." A diva jogou um de seus braços no pescoço da loira, deslizando ali quando os seus lábios encontraram os seus caminhos de volta para outro beijo, a urgência de um contato mais profundo, levou lhes para vários beijos serem trocados. Logo as mãos estavam emaranhadas nos cabelos puxando o outro mais perto para seus corpos pressionarem com mais contato, mas não ajudou o estado de excitação da loira, que estava começando a aparecer.

"Rach, acho que devemos desacelerar." A loira afastou os lábios deliciosos, seus olhos percorriam todo a garota a frente dela cujos olhos tinham visivelmente escurecido e sua respiração era pesada; a loira também tinha a respiração irregular e sua dureza era quase dolorosa, ela precisava de um banho frio ou algum tipo de alívio para a dor. Mas ali era impossível. "Nós...precisamos ir com mais calma."

"desculpe, Quinn é que eu tenho desejo de beijá-la tanto, desde que te vi pela manhã." Rachel apoiou as mãos de cada lado do rosto da loira, quando ela sentiu a calcinha desconfortavelmente pegajosa, juntamente com um aumento latejante entre suas coxas. Ela não sabia como aconteceu, mas era nítida sua excitação.

"eu também tive essa vontade Rachel. Mas se alguém descobre, isso seria ruim." A loira olhou para longe rapidamente, suas mãos foram para a cintura da diva para segurar enquanto sua mente vagava.

"Eu sei, e nós vamos mantê-lo em segredo Quinn. Eu não quero perder você, mas eu não posso negar o que sinto quando a vejo." a menor se inclinou para acariciar a ponta de seus narizes juntos, ela pressionou seu corpo contra a dureza nos boxers da loira, que se sentiu um pouco corada por ser tão sensível, e já estar excitada só com alguns beijos.

"Rachel..." A loira olhou para seus olhos de chocolate, ela não podia ver qualquer julgamento, nem dúvidas em seus olhos e ela sabia que os sentimentos estavam completamente à mostra, para ambas. Ninguém podia lê-la agora como Rachel. "Então, o que vamos fazer?"

"que tal, menos conversa e mais beijos." Rachel sorriu para ela, empurrando para trás, onde Quinn ficou encostada na pia com a morena pairando a frente dela. Quinn então colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da menina, puxando-a mais perto em um beijo duro e elas ficaram aproveitando a intimidade fornecida junto com a porta do banheiro trancada. Mas sabiam que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre.

Depois de longos minutos de muitos beijos, Rachel foi a primeira a sair, Quinn ficou para trás retirou a placa de manutenção e saiu do banheiro, ela mandou uma mensagem para Sam dizendo sobre ir ao ônibus, pois já estava quase na hora da partida de volta para Lima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos os alunos começaram a entrar no veículo amarelo.

Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Quinn, o motorista deu a partida e eles voltaram numa viagem para casa. Com a loira agora segurando a mão de Rachel discretamente entre os bancos.

Em Lima todos se despediram, Santana, Brit e Quinn foram para o carro da loira, que iria levá-las para casa.

'' eu não sei como você aguentou ficar ao lado de ManHands a viagem toda?'' Santana falou já dentro do carro.

'' eu lhe ignorei, coloquei meus fones e fiquei quieta.'' Quinn mentiu, a latina estava sentada bem a frente delas, então não teria noção de nada.

'' mesmo assim, só estar sentada com ela já deve ser horrível.'' Santana falou escolhendo alguma estação no radio do carro.

'' pra mim não faz diferença, ela é minha dupla em Química esqueceu? sentamos juntas nas aulas.'' Quinn falou.

'' que seja, vamos parar de perder tempo falando do Hobbit.'' Santana disse. ''o que você vai fazer hoje a noite?

'' nada, eu só quero descansar dessa viagem.'' Quinn disse.

'' que saco Q! As vezes você é um tédio total.'' Santana disse.

'' me desculpe, por não ser igual a você.'' Quinn disse sarcástica. ''só porque eu não quero sair por aí dormindo com todo mundo.''

Santana abriu a boca incrédula, Quinn nunca havia falado nada sobre ela. Mas a loira não gostou como a latina estava falando de Rachel, então aproveitou o momento para falar revidar, mesmo que a latina não soubesse.

'' o que você disse?'' Santana falou.

'' você ouviu Santana.'' Quinn falou concentrada na estrada.

'' hey vocês não vão brigar né?'' Brittany falou do banco de trás. ''nada de brigas, vocês são amigas.''

'' não vamos brigar Brit.'' Quinn falou concentrada na estrada.

Mas a latina ficou chateada pelas palavras de Quinn, tanto é que todo trajeto até sua casa ela ficou calada, enquanto Brittany falava dos animais que tinha visto no pet-shop do shopping.

Quinn parou em frente a casa da latina onde Britt também desceu.

''Tchau.'' Quinn falou para Santana, mas a latina nem respondeu, virando as costas e indo para o jardim.

'' Tchau Q.'' Britt falou descendo e acenando.

Quinn guiou para sua casa. Onde seus pais estavam na sala acompanhando algo na TV. A loira conversou um pouco com eles antes de se retirar para o quarto.

**NA: Capítulo fresquinho. Comentem se estiverem lendo. Se ter alguns comentários posto mais, tenho mais alguns caps adiantados. (~~le chantagem~~) Obrigado.**


	31. Capítulo 31: Matando a Saudade

**Cap 31: Matando a Saudade**

O domingo foi como todos os outros, seus pais e ela foram a igreja, rezar era uma tradição em sua família, eles sempre eram membros presentes nos domingos na igreja. Seu pai era uns dos homens que faziam doações para a capela, e sua mãe ajudava em algumas coisas. Quinn também gostava muito de ir rezar, desde criança seus pais liam a bíblia, e lhe ensinavam a palavra sagrada e os ensinamentos bíblicos, além de incentivarem a participar das orações junto com sua irmã, apesar de Frannie ficar um pouco emburrada, algumas vezes. Mas praticamente todo domingo eles estavam lá, marcando presença nos primeiros bancos, mas agora Quinn sentava mais atrás ou no meio, enquanto seus pais ainda ficavam nos primeiros bancos.

A tarde seus pais, visitavam alguns amigos, ou recebiam visitas, poucas vezes iam visitar seus avós que moravam longe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A próxima semana começou e Quinn estava cedo na escola, pois tinha feito o seu treino das Cheerios da manhã, após seu banho no vestiário, a líder de torcida loira estava andando pelos corredores, sua bolsa de ginástica caída sobre os ombro enquanto ela olhava para frente com seu típico olhar que amedrontava alguns. Ela tinha recém saído do banho da sua prática, ela adorava fazer parte da equipe da torcida, mesmo que no inicio não queria, agora que ela gostava de tudo que envolvia ser líder de torcida, os treinos a dança a musculação, tudo.

"Ei Q." Santana se aproximou de sua amiga, ao que parecia ela não estava mais chateada com a loira. "A prática estava bastante intensa hoje, meu corpo está todo dolorido."

''o meu também. Mas a treinadora fez alguns elogios sobre nossa melhora na coreografia. Valeu o esforço.'' Quinn sorriu e ela agarrou seus livros.

"Eu acho que precisamos de um descanso." A Latina escorou-se contra os armários. Enquanto ela olhava em volta. "Então que tal um encontro? Eu e Puck e você e Finn?"

'' o que? Claro que não! Você sabe que eu não suporto Finn.'' Quinn falou encarando a amiga escorada nos armários. ''e eu achei que você tinha dado um tempo com Puck?''

'' nós demos.'' Santana disse dando os ombros.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, pois a latina era sua melhor amiga, e ela sabia que Santana gostava de Brittany, e que elas ficaram as vezes, mas a latina também ficava com Puck e com todo mundo, então Quinn não sabia o que pensar.

"Onde está Brittany?" Quinn perguntou olhando em volta, a loira de olhos azuis estava no treino, mas agora não estava com a latina. ''vocês brigaram?''

"eu não sei onde ela está, não sou babá dela." Santana resmungou e cruzou os braços sobre seu grande peito. E Quinn surpreendeu-se por ouvir isso da garota.

''ela ficou com quem dessa vez?'' A loira perguntou, sabia que o motivo para a latina estar de mau humor com Brit seria por ciúmes da loira com alguém.

''eu não sei se ela ficou com ele. Mas ela anda com papinho para aquele garoto da cadeira de rodas, ele fica jogando sorrisos pra ela e ela parece que gosta.'' Santana resmungou.

''Brit e Artie? Isso deve ser coisa da sua cabeça. Você sabe que Brit é gentil com todo mundo, com certeza ela não tem nada demais com ele.'' Quinn falou tentando colocar um pouco de esperança para a latina.

'' não sei, mas ontem ela saiu com ele para irem ao parque.'' Santana falou visivelmente chateada.

'' Sant, você gosta dela. Então fale com ela. Ela te faz feliz, então pare de dormir com o Puck e os outros caras e não se machuque mais, nem a ela." Quinn falou sabendo que a morena estava realmente pensando em suas palavras.

"o QUE?" a latina falou. "você sabe como as pessoas são nessa escola, você sabe como são em Lima?"

''sim eu sei. Mas você não precisa machucar-se, ou machucar ela, eu só estou falando pra você parar de sair por ai ficando com todos os caras. Eu sei que Brit não gosta de ver isso.'' Quinn falou.

'' estou fazendo isso para ninguém machucar ela.'' Santana falou irritada. ''agora tenho que ir para minha aula.''

Logo a latina virou-se em seus pés e saiu para o outro lado do corredor deixando uma Quinn confusa, mas a loira sabia que a latina era cabeça dura, não iria fazer nada do que lhe foi dito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn também foi para suas aulas. Quando chegou a sala avistou Rachel sentada na frente, no mesmo lugar de sempre, a loira dirigiu um olhar para a morena e seguiu para o fundo da sala.

Durante todo o período de biologia enquanto a professora falava alguma coisa sobre DNA, Quinn não tirava os olhos da morena. A saudade de estar perto da diva era imensa. Então a loira estava maquinando um plano em sua cabeça, para poder falar com Rachel a sós. E todo o período da manhã foi completamente pensando nisso. Depois no almoço com seus amigos, ela ouvia as histórias de Puck sobre o que ele fez no domingo, Finn e Mike falavam sobre futebol e Sam escutava, Santana estava emburrada num canto pois Brit, para surpresa também de Quinn, tinha ido almoçar com Artie.

Na primeira aula da tarde Quinn enviou uma mensagem a Rachel dizendo para a morena lhe encontrar no banheiro do segundo andar na troca de horários para a segunda aula da tarde. Rachel respondeu que sim. Então Quinn ficava de 5 em 5 minutos olhando para o relógio na parede acima do quadro, para saber o horário das trocas, que na cabeça da loira estava mais demorado naquele dia.

Quando a professora disse que estavam liberados, Quinn pulou de sua cadeira e saiu da sala indo para o banheiro.

O banheiro do segundo andar raramente era usado, então a loira sabia que estava vazio, logo depois Rachel entrou.

'' hey.'' Quinn sorriu ao avistar a morena caminhando para dentro do lugar.

'' eu não posso demorar, não gosto de chegar atrasada em nenhuma aul...'' Rachel iniciou um pequeno discurso que Quinn interrompeu com um beijo.

A morena foi surpreendida mas logo retribui o beijo, as mãos da loira seguraram a cintura fina, e as pequenas mãos da diva foram ao pescoço claro, logo as línguas estavam em contato e as respirações estavam escassas, elas tiveram que quebrar o beijo para respirar.

'' eu fiquei pensando em você ontem o dia inteiro, e hoje eu passei a manhã toda pensando num jeito pra te encontrar.'' Quinn falou ainda segurando a morena.

Rachel sorriu e acariciou o rosto pálido de Quinn com a ponta dos dedos.

'' eu também tenho pensado muito em você.'' A diva disse e mordeu o lábio inferior, o que Quinn achou sexy.

'' e o que você pensa?'' Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' sobre seu sorriso, seus beijos, seu toque.'' Rachel falou corando e Quinn sorriu.

'' Deus Rachel, um dia inteiro sem te ver e eu não aguento de saudade.'' Quinn falou.

Rachel sorriu, não achava que Quinn fosse conseguir falar coisas como essa, mostrar que a queria, que pensava e que sentia falta da morena.

'' eu sei como é.'' Rachel falou. ''eu fiquei com saudades de você também.''

'' acho que devemos matar essa saudade.'' Quinn sorriu e inclinou-se para outro beijo, mais intenso e com mais sentimentos, apesar delas ainda não falarem muito sobre isso.

'' eu não quero sair daqui.'' Quinn falou quando o beijo foi quebrado novamente. A diva riu.

'' nós temos, eu não sou de matar aula.'' Rachel falou. ''e acho que você também não, pois nunca percebi você fora da sala.''

''você repara muito em mim, hein Berry.'' Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

'' você não tem noção.'' Rachel sorriu.

A loira não resistiu e aplicou outro beijo, e depois das línguas se acariciarem e os lábios se chuparem, elas separam-se.

'' precisamos ir Quinn. Nós já estamos atrasadas e não sei se a professora vai me deixar entrar.''

'' quando eu chego atrasada, eles sempre me deixam entrar.'' Quinn disse.

'' isso é porque você é líder de torcida de Sue.'' Rachel falou. ''e os professores não querem ter problemas com a Sylvester.''

'' Tem razão.'' Quinn sorriu.

'' então vamos.'' Rachel falou.

'' ok.'' a loira falou desapontada por ter que sair dali. Rachel deu um selinho, e virou-se com suas coisas deixando o banheiro, logo Quinn fez o mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As aulas do dia terminaram. Quinn foi para seu carro, e Santana, que agora que Quinn dirigia, aproveitava pra pegar uma carona até em sua casa. A latina ia falando mal de algumas garotas do nono ano, Quinn apenas guiava o veículo. A latina ficou na própria casa, e Quinn foi embora. Seus pais ainda não haviam chegado, a loira comeu algo na cozinha antes de subir para o quarto. Normalmente ela fazia isso após o dia na escola, no quarto ela fazia as lições depois lia algum livro que havia comprado, ou navegava na internet, antes do banho e jantar, mas quando tinha treino das Cheerios no período da tarde, o banho era a primeira coisa que fazia.

Nos jantares da família Fabray, Russel contava sobre seu dia para a esposa e filha, depois perguntava do dia delas. Sua mãe falava do trabalho e algumas coisas que ouvia na cidade, também falava de afazeres domésticos, como contar ao marido sobre arrumar o portão, contratar o jardineiro, entre outros. Quinn respondia as perguntas dos pais, e também interagia nas outras conversas da mesa.

Sempre assim eles tinham um convívio muito bom, em todos os dias e horas dentro da casa. Depois do jantar Quinn ajudava a mãe com a louça, e então via TV com o pai na sala, eles conversavam pois Russel gostava muito de passar o tempo com a filha, ele sentia falta de Frannie e queria aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha com Quinn enquanto a loira ainda estava na cidade, pois ele sabia que a loira iria procurar uma faculdade fora, no futuro, e ele apoiava as escolhas das filhas.

Quando Quinn subia para o quarto, ela normalmente iria dormir ou ler. Mas agora ela só conseguia pensar em Rachel, ela entrou no Facebook, mas a morena não estava online, então a loira mandou mensagem, e Rachel respondeu logo em seguida. Elas continuaram a troca de mensagens durante a noite até o horário que foram dormir. E Quinn tinha certeza, que agora essa parte da sua noite iria se tornar uma rotina, e ela já sabia que iria adorar cada momento.


	32. Capítulo 32: Uma bolada e um convite

**NA: Não revisei muito bem esse, então perdoem se ter muitos erros.**

**Cap 32: Uma bolada e um convite**

Aquela semana foi totalmente interessante para as duas garotas. As aparências eram mantidas nos corredores, mas quando sentavam juntas nas aulas de Química elas podiam ficar mais a vontade e conversarem normalmente. Mas só isso não era suficiente para a loira, e nem para Rachel. E como Quinn tinha uma mente bem inteligente, e sabia muito sobre essa escola. Seus um ano e pouco de Capitã das Cheerios, deram alguns benefícios, como saber os melhores lugares da escola onde as pessoas menos frequentavam, e assim a loira esquematizava o jeito de poder aproveitar minutos a sós com a diva. E elas realmente aproveitavam cada minuto, logo que Rachel aparecia no lugar marcado por Quinn, a loira já iniciava uma sessão de beijos que a morena prontamente retribuía. Todos os dias da semana, uma ou duas vezes ao dia, elas se encontravam entre as aulas, em alguma sala vazia ou banheiro sem movimento.

Agora já era sexta-feira, ultimo período, aula de educação Física. E hoje a treinadora Beiste, dividiu a sala em equipes para a pratica do Futebol, ou soccer como era conhecido no país.

Os garotos tinham o tempo deles para a pratica e jogaram com a professora apitando o jogo de 20 minutos, enquanto as meninas observavam da arquibancada. Depois que eles terminaram foi a vez das meninas jogarem, e os garotos observar.

Rachel e Quinn estavam em times opostos.

'' odeio esportes.'' Rachel falou entrando na quadra do ginásio, Quinn estava a menos de um metro de distancia dela.

'' está com medo de perder, Berry.'' Quinn disse olhando para Rachel com a sobrancelha arqueada.

'' não me importo quem ganhará isso.'' Rachel disse parando no meio do campo.

'' Rachel! você é daquele time.'' A treinadora apontou para o outro lado, Rachel olhou em volta enquanto algumas garotas cruzavam os braços e resmungavam algo.

Quinn sorriu para a cara emburrada que Rachel fez, a morena caminhou através do campo para seu lado do time.

'' ok. Vocês tem 20 minutos também. E dentro de 10 minutos vamos trocar os lados. Também tem as pessoas no banco de reserva, então quando alguém cansar podem trocar, mas revezem eu não quero ver ninguém muito tempo parado.'' Beiste disse.

As garotas assentiram, e a treinadora levou seu apito a boca, colocou a bola no centro da quadra, para o time de Rachel iniciar, pois tinham ganho no par ou ímpar.

Depois do apito, o jogo começou, algumas garotas sabiam realmente jogar, mas outras não sabiam muito, ou nem pra que lado deviam chutar, uma dessas era Rachel. Mas a morena soube pra que lado jogar, na hora que uma das suas colegas de time gritou com ela, de uma forma nada gentil. Apesar de tudo, o jogo estava equilibrado, com boas chances para os dois lados.

Aos poucos as trocas nos times foram acontecendo no decorrer da partida. O primeiro time a marcar foi o de Quinn, que tinha uma leve vantagem na habilidade das garotas. Mas o jogo voltou ao equilíbrio, antes da troca de lado. A professora deu uns minutos para as alunas tomarem suas águas e depois iniciou o segundo tempo.

Mais confusão de garotas correndo atrás da bola foi vista. Mas as garotas jogavam e tinham táticas, apoiadas pelos garotos na torcida que riam de algumas jogadas e gritavam com elas sobre o que fazer.

''Vamos Berry! Você está muito tempo aí sentada, volte à quadra.'' Beiste falou, Rachel bufou e foi para dentro, trocando de lugar com outra garota.

A morena ficava perdida vendo as meninas correrem atrás da bola e chutar para o gol, quando alguém vinha em sua direção Rachel se encolhia para não ser derrubada.

O jogo estava quase no fim, quando a bola veio para Rachel no meio do campo, todas as garotas olharam para ela, as meninas do seu time gritaram "Chuta!Chuta!Chuta!" e Rachel não sabia o que fazer, ela viu uma adversária vindo em sua direção, então ela pensou que se livrar da bola era o mais correto, por isso ela juntou todas as suas forças e bateu com seu pé na bola, chutando para qualquer lado.

O chute foi muito bom e forte, Rachel sorriu para seu feito, porém quando ela viu onde a bola tinha atingido, sua cara ficou séria. Uma loira estava com os olhos saltados e com seu corpo meio curvado pela dor.

Quinn levou suas mãos a frente do shorts que usava, a dor era insuportável.

Rachel tinha acertado o chute nos órgãos genitais da garota, e bem em cheio com toda a força.

As outras meninas ficaram olhando para Quinn, mas ninguém deu muita importância pela bolada, pois as garotas já haviam levado varias boladas antes, porém ninguém sabia o que Quinn estava sentindo, talvez algum menino soubesse se imaginasse o que a loira tinha entre as pernas.

O sentimento era de falta de ar e dor insuportável, Quinn queria gritar e deitar no chão até a dor passar. Rachel olhou para Quinn, a morena percebeu o que havia feito e estava preocupada, ela não imaginava o tamanho da dor, mas ela sabia que em garotos doía, assim ela pensava que em Quinn também acontecia isso.

O que a diva queria era correr para Quinn e perguntar se ela estava bem, e pedir muitas desculpas. A loira ainda estava estática com os olhos bem abertos, quase lacrimejando, a boca semiaberta, sem conseguir falar nada.

'' ok, pessoal acabou a aula. Podem ir para o chuveiro.'' Beiste falou depois de olhar para o relógio.

Todas as garotas e garotos saíram em rumo aos vestiários, Rachel foi até Quinn.

'' você está bem?'' a morena perguntou preocupada.

'' essa é a pior dor que eu já senti.'' Quinn falou baixinho e quase sem voz.

'' me desculpe, elas só gritaram "chuta" e eu fiz sem olhar.'' Rachel falou sentindo-se culpada.

'' você não teve a intenção. Acontece.'' Quinn falou, já recuperando um pouco a voz e a dor acalmando devagar.

'' mesmo assim, me desculpa. Eu sou muito ruim nos esportes, por isso não gosto.'' Rachel falou quase choramingando.

'' o chute foi muito bom, você só errou o alvo.'' Quinn disse e sorriu fraco. A dor já havia diminuído.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior olhando timidamente para a loira.

'' será que isso prejudicou alguma...coisa aí?'' a morena falou timidamente, Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. O que Rachel queria saber?

A treinadora chegou ao lado delas fazendo o pensamento da loira evaporar.

'' então Fabray, você vai guardar as coisas hoje?'' Beiste perguntou. A loira tirou sua atenção de Rachel e olhou a grande mulher na sua frente.

'' sim, eu vou.'' Quinn respondeu.

'' ok, você pode colocar as bolas e redes na sala, a porta de lá está aberta.'' A mulher disse. ''eu já vou indo.''

'' ok, Senhora Beiste.'' Quinn disse.

As garotas observaram a mulher sair em direção as portas do ginásio.

'' posso te ajudar?'' Rachel perguntou, Quinn fingiu pensar.

'' eu não sei. Você não vai me acertar mais nenhuma bolada?'' Quinn sorriu e Rachel revirou os olhos saindo para pegar a bola que havia ficado no meio do campo.

'' estou indo guardar as bolas Fabray, você cuida das redes.'' Rachel disse olhando por cima do ombro. A loira sorriu, e depois observou Rachel abaixar-se, com seus minúsculos shorts, para pegar as bolas no chão. O coração da loira acelerou, ele respirou fundo e foi até as goleiras retirar as redes.

Depois de pegar as duas redes, e Rachel todas as bolas, elas levaram tudo para a salinha onde ficavam os materiais. Quinn guardou tudo nos locais corretos, enquanto Rachel observava a loira em seus trajes de esporte, Quinn vestia uma bermuda Nike estilo de basquete, e uma camiseta preta de Ginastica de Mckinley.

'' você fica muito bem nessas roupas.'' a morena falou e Quinn virou-se arqueando a sobrancelha.

'' obrigada, eu acho.'' Quinn falou andando até a morena perto da mesa. ''você também fica bem em roupa da Ginástica.''

'' você gosta?'' Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

'' muito, principalmente dos seus microsshorts colados.'' Quinn falou e envolveu os braços na cintura da morena.

'' eles não são microsshorts.'' Rachel falou com um biquinho.

'' ah são sim.'' Quinn sorriu. ''eles são os menores, menores que os de todas as outras garotas.''

'' você anda olhando para as outras garotas?'' Rachel perguntou com a testa enrugada.

'' não, eu só... vi que os shorts delas são... maiores.'' Quinn falou quase se atrapalhando nas palavras.

'' é bom que você não fique reparando nelas, hein.'' Rachel falou séria.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu aproximando seus lábios aos de Rachel.

'' eu só reparo em você.'' a loira sussurrou sobre os lábios carnudos morenos. E assim, a diva juntou seus lábios em um beijo faminto, braços voaram ao pescoço pálido, como de costume. Línguas se encontraram e travaram uma disputa por comando. Elas estavam cada vez melhores no ato de beijar, e já conheciam-se perfeitamente, cada canto de suas bocas, e cada movimento a se fazer, que faziam suspirarem e gemerem. E quando se afastavam para buscarem ar, Quinn segurava o lábio inferior da diva entre os dentes.

'' cada beijo seu é melhor que o outro.'' Quinn disse com a testa colada a da morena.

'' eu sou do conceito, de que a prática leva a perfeição.'' Rachel disse e sorriu. ''mas acredito que preciso de muita prática ainda.''

Quinn sorriu.

'' talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso.'' disse a loira bicando os lábios da diva devagar.

'' com toda certeza.'' Rachel disse. ''acho que devemos ir ao vestiário. Preciso me trocar, daqui a pouco meu pai, está na frente da escola.''

'' tudo bem.'' Quinn disse dando outro selinho na diva. Depois elas se afastaram e saíram da sala, indo para os vestiários.

Como sempre, mais ninguém estava ali. Todas já tinham ido embora. Quinn foi ao seu armário, pensando em algo que ela já havia pensado a semana toda.

'' Rach, eu estive pensando.'' Quinn falou chamando a atenção da morena para ela. ''você vai estar ocupada no fim de semana?''

'' não.'' Rachel falou. ''normalmente eu tenho aula de ballet sábado pela manhã, mas as tardes de sábado eu tenho livre. Quase sempre saio com meus pais até Columbus, pois eles adoram fazer compras em um antiquário lá, e eu vou junto. Nos domingos eu vou a sinagoga, mas não sempre, e a tarde Kurt vem até minha casa e nós vemos um filme ou conversamos sobre bobagens.''

Quinn arregalou os olhos para o tanto de palavras que saiu da morena naquele instante.

'' eu acho que você é ocupada.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu faço essas coisas, mas nem sempre faço tudo.'' Rachel falou. ''mas por que você perguntou?''

'' ah nada.'' Quinn disse sem graça.

'' fala Quinn.'' Rachel deu uns passos para a direção da loira.

'' é só que eu pensei que talvez, você aceitaria...ah...sair...e fazer algo.'' Quinn estava corando um pouco. Rachel ao ouvir as palavras imediatamente abriu um enorme sorriso.

''sim.'' Rachel disse sorrindo. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha em questão.

'' sim?'' Quinn falou.

'' sim, eu aceito sair.'' Rachel disse sorridente.

'' você aceita? Mas você tem bastante coisas que faz no fim de semana.'' Quinn falou.

'' eu tenho essas coisas, porque eu não tenho quem me convide para sair.'' a diva disse. ''mas eu adoraria sair com você.''

Quinn sorriu.

'' ok, então...eu não sei ao certo o que podemos fazer na cidade, que tal cinema?'' Quinn falou em duvida.

'' por mim tudo bem. Eu gosto de filmes, na verdade de musicais, mas também aprecio um bom filme.'' Rachel disse, Quinn franziu a testa.

'' não sei se tem algum filme musical em cartaz.'' Quinn disse pensando.

'' não tem problema.'' Rachel falou. ''pode ser um filme normal.''

''ok, que tal amanhã a noite?'' Quinn perguntou.

''ótimo.'' Rachel disse.

'' as sete, você pode?'' Quinn disse.

'' acho que sim.'' Rachel falou, mas ela precisava perguntar aos seus pais, afinal ela nunca saiu com ninguém que não fosse Kurt e Mercedes.

''ok.'' Quinn sorriu. O telefone de Rachel tocou em sua bolsa no armário. A morena foi atender, ela falou com a pessoa no outro lado da linha. Depois virou-se para Quinn que pegava algumas coisas em seu armário.

'' eu já vou, meu pai já está aqui no estacionamento.'' Rachel disse.

'' hum.'' A loira disse olhando-a. ''ele vem cedo.''

'' eu que demorei.'' a diva disse pegando a bolsa e fechando o armário. ''nem deu tempo de tomar banho.''

'' eu que te atrasei, desculpa.'' Quinn falou.

'' hey não desculpe-se, eu quis te ajudar. Eu quis ficar mais tempo com você.'' Rachel caminhou até a frente da loira. ''e valeu cada segundo.''

Quinn tremeu com as palavras da diva, a loira sorriu e envolveu a cintura morena com os braços, elas beijaram-se profundamente.

'' agora eu tenho que ir.'' Rachel disse ainda nos braços de Quinn. ''você vai me ligar antes de dormir né?

''com certeza.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

''ok, estarei esperando.'' Rachel deu um selinho na loira e se afastou.

Quinn ficou observando o balançar dos quadris moreno, enquanto a diva afastava-se.


	33. Capítulo 33: Os Berry

**Cap 33: Os Berry**

Sábado e a loira ficou o dia inteiro ansiosa para o anoitecer. Pela manhã Sam veio até sua casa para a loira explicar algumas coisas de matemática. E a tarde a loira recebeu a visita de Santana, isso lhe distraiu um pouco, a latina sempre conversava e falava coisas absurdas. Depois que a garota foi embora no final da tarde, Quinn se preparou para sair com Rachel.

A loira perdeu um bom tempo, escolhendo uma roupa para usar nessa noite, era uma simples ida ao cinema, mas a líder de torcida não queria ir mau vestida. Ela por fim escolheu uma calça jeans, uma blusa com uma jaqueta, e nos pés botas de montaria.

Eram 6:00pm e Quinn já estava pronta e ansiosa na sala, e loira havia falado aos pais que iria ao cinema, os Fabray não perguntaram nada mais, mas perceberam a certa ansiedade da filha.

A líder de torcida enviou uma mensagem para a diva dizendo que estava saindo para pegá-la. O caminho até a casa de Rachel não era muito longe, era intermediário. E Quinn guiou o carro devagar para não chegar muito cedo. Quando entrou na rua, seu coração acelerou um pouco. Após estacionar em frente a casa, ela olhou para o celular para certificar-se das horas, 6:20pm foi visto no ecrã do seu aparelho. Ela aproveitou para enviar outra mensagem para a diva dizendo que já estava na frente da casa.

Minutos depois uma cortina foi vista se mexendo na janela de vidro da casa Berry, e logo o celular de Quinn apitou com uma mensagem.

você se importaria de descer? Meus pais querem saber quem é você – Rachel.

Agora sim o coração de Quinn bateu forte contra seu peito, ela teria que falar com os homens Berry, isso não estava planejado.

A loira olhou para a casa branca de janelas amarelas, o nervosismo tomando conta, mas ela não poderia ficar ali a noite inteira, se ela demorasse muito elas perderiam a sessão das 7:00pm. Quinn tomou uma respiração profunda para acalmar seu coração, então ela desceu da SUV, e caminhou para a entrada da casa. Seus pés a levaram por instinto porque o nervosismo não conseguia fazer ela pensar o que iria fazer ou falar. E antes de pensar em tocar a campainha, ela viu a porta se abrir e uma Rachel sorrindo aparecer.

''oi.'' A morena falou encabulada. ''me desculpa, mas eles são um pouco preocupados demais, então eles querem saber com quem eu vou sair. Normalmente eu só saio com Kurt ou Mercedes, e como eles não te conhecem eles ficam preocupados.'' a morena conseguiu divagar e isso deixou Quinn mais nervosa.

'' tudo bem, eu só não achei que eu teria que falar com eles.'' Quinn estava visivelmente nervosa, e Rachel percebeu.

'' não se preocupe, eles não sabem de nada, você é só uma amiga. E meus pais são legais, eles só querem ver você para saber que não é nenhuma psicopata.'' Rachel sorriu tentando aliviar o clima.

'' Rachel querida vocês vão entrar ou vamos ter que ir até a porta?'' uma voz veio de dentro da casa.

'' estamos indo papai.'' Rachel respondeu e virou-se para Quinn. ''vem e fica tranquila, porque se você agir assim nervosa, vai parecer estranho.''

Quinn assentiu e respirou fundo, quando Rachel abriu mais a porta e caminhou mostrando o caminho até a sala.

No cômodo Quinn logo percebeu dois homens conversando, um deles mais alto e com pele bronzeada como a da diva, ele usava um óculos com aros pretos e tinha os cabelos lisos, um pouco grisalhos, bem penteados para o lado, ele vestia um terno azul escuro. O outro homem era mais baixo e claro, os cabelos eram encaracolados mas estavam curtos, ele vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa arremangada branca e um colete marrom por cima.

Rachel parou na sala, ficando ao lado de Quinn, os homens as encararam, o mais alto olhou para elas.

'' então você existe mesmo?!'' o mais alto falou olhando diretamente para Quinn. ''achei que Rach tinha lhe inventado só para não nos acompanhar na noite do Xadrez.''

Quinn franziu a testa e Rachel revirou os olhos para o pai.

'' eu não inventaria uma pessoa só para não jogar xadrez.'' A diva falou. ''já falei isso um milhão de vezes papai.''

'' estou vendo, que você não inventou.'' O homem falou e ficou em frente a Quinn que ainda estava nervosa mas tentava disfarçar o máximo. ''então você é a nova amiga?''

A loira finalmente fez seu cérebro funcionar para falar alguma coisa.

''eu acho que sim. Sou Quinn Fabray, e é um prazer conhecê-los senhores Berry.'' Quinn disse tentando sorrir sem parecer uma retardada.

O homem alto sorriu.

'' Sou Hiram, e é sempre um prazer conhecer uma amiga de estrelinha.'' O homem disse. ''e aquele senhor sério ali atrás e que não tem educação para se apresentar é LeRoy, meu marido.''

Leroy bufou e aproximou-se deles.

'' você estava falando demais, eu só estava esperando a minha vez.'' O homem falou para o marido. ''Leroy Berry, prazer em conhecê-la.'' ele esticou a mão.

'' prazer é meu senhor.'' a loira disse apertando.

'' então você é amiga de Rach, desde quando?'' Leroy perguntou.

Quinn abriu a boca para responder algo.

'' pai, eu já falei que ela é minha colega em todas as aulas e dupla em Química, além de fazer parte do glee clube.'' Rachel interrompeu a loira.

''oh é verdade, você falou isso o dia inteiro.'' Leroy falou.

'' na verdade ela já falou de você durante a semana inteira.'' Hiram corrigiu, e Rachel corou.

'' espero que tenha falado bem.'' Quinn disse olhando para Rachel.

'' foram só elogios, por isso estávamos ansiosos para finalmente conhecê-la.'' Hiram disse. ''Rach comentou que você é líder de torcida.''

Quinn olhou para Rachel um pouco antes de voltar o olhar para os homens.

'' eu sou.'' Quinn disse.

'' ah e ela também falou que você conseguiu membros para o glee clube.'' Hiram continuava e Rachel continuava a corar.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, Rachel havia falado bastante dela, isso deixou a loira feliz.

'' mais ou menos.'' a loira disse.

''papai, nós precisamos ir, senão iremos perder a sessão das 19:00.'' Rachel cortou seu pai que adorava conversar. ''vocês já a conheceram, viram que ela não é invenção, e nem uma psicopata.''

Quinn estava séria, devido ao nervosismo.

'' é verdade, ela não parece ser uma psicopata.'' Hiram disse olhando para Quinn.

'' ótimo, então podemos ir né? Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de chegar atrasada em lugar nenhum.'' Rachel falou.

'' ok querida, vocês podem ir, divirtam-se. E foi um prazer conhecer você Quinn. Volte quando quiser.'' Hiram era muito simpático, e bem conversador, foi o que Quinn percebeu.

'' o prazer foi meu senhores Berry.'' Quinn falou lhes dando um sorriso.

Rachel sorriu para os pais, e pegou o braço de Quinn para saírem da casa.

'' papai é bem conversador, se eu deixasse ele ficaria falando a noite inteira e fazendo perguntas.'' Rachel disse.

'' agora sei de onde você puxou a curiosidade e a conversa exagerada.'' Quinn falou no caminho para o carro. Rachel fez um bico que Quinn achava adorável.

'' se você ficar falando de mim, eu não vou querer ir.'' Rachel disse cruzando os braços sobre seu peito.

'' não estou falando por mal, eu gosto do fato de você falar bastante.'' Quinn falou. ''assim a gente não vai ter momentos de silencio constrangedor.''

A loira sorriu e Rachel aumentou o biquinho.

'' eu também adoro seu biquinho.'' Quinn disse abrindo a porta do carro para Rachel.

A morena achou o ato muito carinhoso, e sorriu encabulada quando entrou.

Quinn deu a volta e sentou no banco do motorista.

**NA: COMENTÁRIOS GALERA!**


	34. Capítulo 34: Cinema e Amassos

**NA: O que acham do título? Haha então tem nota no final, leiam. Obrigado.**

**Cap 34: Cinema e Amassos**

'' então que filme iremos ver?'' Rachel perguntou quando Quinn deu a partida no veículo.

'' alguma adaptação de um livro romântico.'' Quinn falou. ''é o único que está em cartaz nesse horário.

''romântico?'' Rachel virou-se para ela.

'' você não gosta?'' Quinn preocupou-se.

'' eu acho perfeito.'' a morena disse sorrindo, Quinn sorriu um pouco e dirigiu com atenção para o cinema local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O filme era alguma adaptação de um livro de Nicholas Sparks, ou seja romance clichê, mas Rachel gostou da escolha de Quinn, ou não escolha já que era o único em cartaz.

A loira comprou uma pipoca para elas e um refrigerante para si mesma. Elas sentaram ao fundo, assim ninguém que estivesse no cinema perceberia as garotas por ali. O começo do filme foi prestado muita atenção, nos 10 primeiros minutos. Elas comiam a pipoca enquanto viam os atores interagiram na história na grande tela.

Quinn levou o braço direito no encosto da poltrona de Rachel, e a morena deitou a cabeça no ombro de loira, o conforto que aquilo gerou nas duas era inexplicável, sentiam-se cada vez mais próximas e mais confortáveis quando estavam juntas, o sentimento que ainda não sabiam muito o que era, só aumentava.

Quinn já nem observava o filme direito, só conseguia inebriar-se com o cheiro incrível do cabelo da morena, e a morena sentia-se segura e perfeita nos braços da loira.

As cenas mudavam na tela, Rachel olhava para o filme emocionando-se em várias partes, Quinn achava fofo, cada vez que isso acontecia, a diva era bem sensível. E Quando os créditos finais subiram, a morena virou-se para encarar a loira que lhe olhava atentamente.

'' esse final foi lindo.'' Rachel disse baixinho.

'' você é linda.'' Quinn sorriu, e Rachel corou furiosamente. A loira aproximou seus lábios e elas deram um beijo cheio de sentimento.

''que bom que você gostou.'' a loira disse após separaram-se.

'' eu adorei.'' Rachel falou.

As pessoas deixavam o cinema, na verdade não havia muitas pessoas naquela sessão e as luzes da sala começaram a acender.

'' devemos ir, só tem a gente aqui.'' A líder de torcida disse.

'' sim.'' Rachel assentiu e levantou-se, a loira fez o mesmo. ''e se alguém nos ver saindo?''

'' acho que não tem ninguém conhecido aqui.'' Quinn disse.

Elas chegaram ao lado de fora da sala de cinema. E realmente não havia muitas pessoas por ali, muito menos alguém que fosse reconhecê-las.

'' você está com fome, quer alguma coisa?'' Quinn perguntou, já que elas estavam passando na frente da lanchonete que havia no cinema.

'' não, estou bem. E também acho que aqui não terá nada que eu possa comer, tirando a pipoca.'' Rachel falou.

'' tem batata frita, sanduíches.'' Quinn falou. ''você pode comer isso certo?''

'' sim. Eu posso.'' Rachel sorriu, ela achava fofo que Quinn queria saber sobre sua alimentação.

'' então eu vou comprar umas batatas fritas pra gente tudo bem?'' Quinn falou.

'' ok.'' Rachel falou.

A loira foi até o balcão e pediu as batatas e uns doces para levar, além de outro refrigerante.

''pronto, podemos comer no carro, eu pedi pra levar.'' Quinn falou.

Ela sabia que não poderiam comer ali, alguém poderia chegar e vê-las juntas.

Rachel assentiu elas saíram para o carro.

'' tem um lugar na cidade que é bem tranquilo, e eu gosto.'' Quinn disse ligando o carro. ''posso te levar lá, você tem hora para chegar em casa?''

'' meus pais só disseram para não chegar muito tarde, mas não falaram a hora.'' Rachel disse colocando o cinto de segurança.

Quinn olhou as horas no celular, eram 21:00, isso não era tarde.

'' ok, acho que não é tarde ainda.'' A loira sorriu, Rachel concordou.

Elas andaram o caminho que Rachel não era acostumada a fazer, por isso não conhecia, mas que Quinn descobriu uma vez com Santana, quando fizeram um passeio de bicicleta.

Era meio que na saída da cidade e ficava no alto. Quinn parou o carro, num lugar na estrada, era como um mirante, onde podia ser visto toda Lima, a pequena cidade estava iluminada pelas luzes.

'' aqui é bem bonito.'' Rachel falou olhando através do para brisa do carro.

'' sim é, eu descobri durante uma passeio de bicicleta com Santana quando nós tínhamos 13. Desde aquele dia eu venho aqui as vezes, para observar a cidade, normalmente é durante o dia, mas uma vez eu vim a noite e achei bonito com as luzes lá embaixo.'' Quinn falou. Olhando através do vidro do carro.

Rachel sorriu para a loira.

'' podemos comer aqui. vamos descer.'' Quinn falou abrindo a porta e descendo do veículo, a morena fez o mesmo e elas foram para a frente do carro.

'' será que vem alguém aqui?'' Rachel disse.

'' sempre que eu venho nunca encontrei ninguém.'' Quinn falou colocando o saco com as batatas, doces e refrigerante no capô da SUV. ''acho que é por isso que gosto, é tranquilo e ninguém mais sabe.''

Rachel olhou para ela.

'' mas Santana sabe.'' Rachel disse.

'' sim, mas Santana não gosta de vir aqui.'' Quinn falou olhando para o carro. '' vamos sentar no capô, sobe.''

Rachel olhou para o carro, um pouco alto.

''eu acho que eu não vou conseguir subir.'' A morena falou encabulada. Quinn Sorriu e foi para a frente dela.

'' eu te ajudo.'' a loira colocou as mãos na cintura da morena lhe erguendo e a colocando em cima do capô. Rachel foi surpreendida com a força da loira.

'' você é forte.'' a morena disse.

'' prática das Cheerios, eu acho.'' Quinn falou dando de ombros. Ela subiu ao lado da morena.

A loira pegou o pacote e retirou as duas caixinhas de batatas fritas de dentro, junto com o refrigerante. Ela entregou uma para a morena.

'' você gosta de ser líder de torcida?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' sim.'' A loira falou. ''antes eu não queria. Quando estava na oitava Santana queira muito, então ela disse que deveríamos fazer isso, e Frannie também falou que seria bom para mim. Eu fiz por elas, mas agora eu gosto. Gosto dos treinos diários, das coreografias.''

'' eu não sei, mas Sylvester parece uma pessoa não muito agradável para se ouvir diariamente.'' Rachel falou e levou uma batata a boca. Quinn riu.

''quando você se acostuma com ela, dá pra conviver.'' Quinn falou. ''e ela foi muito compreensível comigo. Eu gosto dela.''

'' ela sabe sobre você?'' Rachel perguntou. Elas comiam e conversavam.

'' sim, não tem como esconder dela. E ela aceitou eu participar das Cheerios, ela também fez as saias ficarem maiores, e liberou o uso dos agasalhos de inverno mais, nós podemos usar as calças diariamente.'' Quinn falou.

'' então é por isso que as saias estão maiores.'' Rachel falou pensando.

'' você conhecia o tamanho anterior? Porque quando eu entrei ano passado você também entrou na escola.'' Quinn falou olhando para a morena.

'' tinha uma vizinha minha que estudava no Mckinley antes de eu entrar lá, e ela era Cheerio, acho que se formou com sua irmã. Ela sempre andava de uniforme quando chegava da escola, então eu via que o tamanho das saias eram menores. E achava que era ruim para o ambiente escolar.'' a diva disse.

Quinn riu.

'' você está falando sério? Porque você usa as menores saias já vistas.'' Quinn disse.

'' não é não. O tamanho da minhas saias é perfeito.''

'' perfeito para mostrar as pernas.'' Quinn sorriu, a loira olhou em direção as pernas da morena que estava de vestido hoje, mas dava para ver as belas pernas perfeitamente, Rachel corou pela intensidade do olhar da loira sobre ela. ''eu me pergunto, como uma baixinha tem pernas tão longas e perfeitas?''

Rachel corou mais ainda. Quinn olhou para os olhos da morena.

'' o comprimento de minhas pernas é proporcional ao meu tamanho.'' Rachel disse.

'' é perfeito, assim como você.'' Quinn disse chegando perto da morena no capô.

Rachel sorriu encabulada, ela ainda ficava envergonhada quando Quinn falava coisas como essa.

A loira levou uma mão ao rosto moreno, e acariciou, Rachel fechou os olhos sob o toque. Quando abriu sorriu para loira, e Quinn lhe beijou.

O que começou carinhoso tornou-se necessitado e faminto, bocas e lábios chupavam-se, línguas brigavam por domínio, mãos percorriam as laterais dos corpos, pescoços era segurados, nucas eram arranhadas. Tudo era perfeito, a necessidade do toque entre elas era imensa, e agora que estavam sozinhas em um lugar isolado, era perfeito para fazerem isso, se tocar, sentir, beijar.

Aos poucos elas estavam deitadas sobre o capô, com metade do corpo de Quinn sobre Rachel. Vários beijos, estavam sendo trocados, e as garotas aproveitavam a privacidade e o tempo, para fazerem tudo da melhor forma possível, pois quando faziam isso na escola, era rápido para voltarem para as aulas. Mas aqui e agora, não tinham que se preocupar com aulas, nem com ninguém, era só elas e o céu estrelado.

As coisas começaram a ficar quente entre as garotas, e Quinn sentiu-se com um formigamento no seu baixo ventre, algo que já lhe era familiar. E o efeito ficou maior quando Rachel sugou um ponto pulsante em seu pescoço. Quinn revirou os olhos para a sensação, e seu short de compressão ficou muito apertado abaixo de sua calça jeans.

A morena continuava com os beijos e sucções molhadas no pescoço pálido, as mãos da loira apertavam a cintura de Rachel, a líder de torcida subia devagar a mão direita sobre o vestido da morena até que estava ao lado dos seios, ela podia sentir a curva do seio esquerdo de Rachel, por cima do vestido.

A diva voltou o rosto para beijar os lábios de Quinn, a líder de torcida aproveitou o momento para mover sua mão poucos centímetros até que sua palma estava completamente sobre o peito moreno, a cantora gemeu na boca da loira, Quinn achou que isso era um bom sinal, então ela deu um leve apertão no local, e um gemido a mais escapou dos lábios morenos, a loira continuou o movimento de acariciar o seio de Rachel por cima das roupas.

Elas haviam chegado a segunda base? Quinn não sabia ao certo, pois ela não sabia se contava acariciar por cima da roupa. O que Quinn sabia era que ela estava adorando cada minuto disso. Mas o aperto em suas calças estava insuportável. Ela precisava pensar em algo para diminuir. Ela afastou-se de Rachel, ambas ofegantes.

'' o que foi?'' Rachel falou recuperando o ar.

'' nada, só preciso respirar.'' a loira falou. ''é que isso foi quente''

Rachel sorriu um pouco encabulada.

'' foi, e eu gostei.'' Rachel disse agora corada. Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' eu também.'' Quinn disse e bicou o lábio inchado da morena. ''mas as vezes eu só preciso de um tempo para respirar fundo.''

A morena olhou para baixo para ver o corpo de Quinn ao seu lado no capô, e a diva percebeu a leve protuberância em suas calça jeans, mesmo com o short de compressão dava para perceber, pois Quinn estava muito dura.

'' isso incomoda?" Rachel pergunta, olhando para a pequena tenda em calças de Quinn.

Quinn corou um pouco.

"Mais ou menos."

"você se masturba para aliviar?" a morena perguntou sem a mínima vergonha o que surpreendeu a loira.

"Rachel!" a loira fala completamente corada.

"Desculpe.'' diz Rachel, mordendo o lábio inferior, ela olha para Quinn se desculpando. "Eu só pensei..."

"Eu..." Quinn começa, desviando o olhar. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

''tudo bem.'' a diva diz. ''acho que já está ficando tarde.''

'' é sim, devo te levar.'' a loira fala. ''vamos?''

A morena concorda e desliza pelo capô para descer, Quinn pega as embalagens das coisas que comeram para guardar e descartar num lixo.

Elas entram no carro e Quinn dirige para a casa da diva, elas despedem-se com um beijo rápido devido a privacidade dos vidros escuros do carro. E Quinn logo vai para sua casa.

**NA: QUERO COMENTÁRIOS. O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Não vou postar no meio da semana, pois tenho muitas coisas na faculdade, talvez quinta a tarde eu poste, pois é minha tarde livre. Mas vai depender dos comentários.**

**Falow e até lá.**


	35. Capítulo 35: Os dias, e o namoro

**NA: Olá, capítulo prometido pra essa Quinta-feira. Eu cumpro o que falo e algumas pessoas comentaram então merecem ter o capítulo.**

**Esse é um cap pra mostrar como as coisas estão indo entre elas.**

**Cap 35: Os dias, e o namoro**

As coisas entre as garotas está ficando mais séria, elas se veem nos intervalos das aulas, nas salas e banheiros vazios. E a aula de química passou a ser a preferida de ambas, pois elas dividem a mesma mesa, ou seja podem conversar e agir naturalmente entre elas que ninguém vai julgá-las, pois elas são dupla, e tem que interagir.

A educação física também é uma aula agradável, pois após as praticas elas guardam as coisas e tem um tempo juntas, que elas aproveitam muito bem, se beijando no vestiário antes do banho, onde cada uma toma em um box, tomando cuidado para respeitar a outra. Mas Rachel gosta de espiar quando Quinn tira a camiseta e fica só com o top, a diva tem uma espécie de obsessão pelo abdome da loira. E a loira fica perdida nas pernas expostas da diva por causa do microsshort colado. Após tomarem banho, elas ficam em mais algumas sessões de beijos, até o pai da morena chegar para buscá-la.

O Glee clube também está melhorando aos poucos, e Mrs Schue está iniciando os preparativos para as seccionais, que será em alguns meses. Ele leva musicas para Rachel e Finn trabalharem em duetos, ao que parece o professor gosta muito do rapaz como cantor, o que irrita Quinn, já que o QB tem que cantar e fazer a coreografia com a diva. Mas no geral tudo está indo bem, os populares que entraram no clube não admitem, mas estão gostando muito de participar.

As semanas passam dessa forma, e os finais de semana as garotas se encontram naquele lugar, o mirante, que Quinn levou Rachel. Normalmente é durante o dia, quando Rachel fala aos pais que vai ao centro de compras, e Quinn diz aos pais que vai à lanchonete.

E quando se encontram a sessão de amassos é intensa no banco de trás do carro da loira. E após cada sessão de amassos, Quinn chega em casa tendo que aliviar sua "dor" entre as pernas. Agora a masturbação já não é tão constrangedora e estranha para ela, não é um ato diário, mas ela tem que se aliviar as vezes durante os finais de semana, que é quando ela e Rachel ficam mais tempo e a morena faz ela ficar excitada só com beijos e chupões em seu pescoço, além dos toques nos seios por cima das roupas, e das mãos percorrendo os corpos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elas estão no banco de trás do carro de Quinn, beijos ardentes acontecendo, quando Rachel se afasta um pouco ofegante, Quinn pisca algumas vezes enquanto olha pra ela.

'' o que foi?'' a loira diz confusa.

'' nada, é só que eu estive pensando.'' Rachel fica com um leve rubor nas bochechas. Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha.

'' no que?'' a loira pergunta e coloca uma mecha do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha da morena.

'' nós estamos nisso a dois meses.'' Rachel disse. ''e eu não sei... nós estamos namorando?''

Quinn é surpreendida pela pergunta, elas realmente não falaram sobre um namoro, mas do jeito que as coisas estão entre elas, a loira acha que poderia falar que isso é um relacionamento.

A líder de torcida toma uma respiração profunda e ajeita sua postura no banco de trás, onde estão, ela olha diretamente para os grandes olhos castanhos.

'' nós nos beijamos todos os dias na escola entre algumas aulas, nos encontramos nos finais de semana, nos ligamos todas as noites depois do jantar, trocamos mensagens durante o dia, e eu gosto de estar com você. Eu acho que isso é um relacionamento.'' a loira falou e sorriu.

'' desculpe, é só que eu estava confusa.'' Rachel morde o interior da bochecha, com um pouco de vergonha. ''nós nunca falamos disso assim, só que iríamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas eu gosto tanto de você agora, eu penso em você direto.''

'' eu também Rach. Meu dia é todo pensando em encontrar você.'' Quinn sorri.

'' mas é que não falamos em namoro.'' Rachel cora. ''eu nunca namorei antes mas eu acho que deveria ter um pedido.''

Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha, ela entendeu o que a diva queria dizer, a cantora queria que Quinn fizesse um pedido formal?

'' eu acho que sim.'' a loira diz. ''então, Rachel Berry você quer ser minha namorada?''

Quinn está um pouco envergonhada por fazer isso, ela nunca pensou em como seria pedir para namorar alguém, ela não sabia como fazer, ela sabia que ela gostava de Rachel, e o pensamento de finalmente elas estarem namorando foi o que fez ela fazer a pergunta sem se preparar.

'' sim, eu quero muito ser sua namorada.'' a diva falou com um sorriso gigante. E isso fez o coração da loira se encher de um sentimento que ela já estava acostumada a sentir, quando estava com a morena, ou simplesmente quando pensava na diva.

A morena inicia um beijo, feliz por as coisas estarem claras entre elas agora.

'' então somos namoradas. Isso soa muito bem.'' Quinn fala após quebrarem o beijo, a diva sorri.

''completamente bem.'' a diva diz e se inclina sobre o corpo da loira iniciando mais uma sessão de amassos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais algumas semanas passaram após o dia do pedido de namoro, e as garotas seguem com os encontros secretos entre aulas e finais de semana.

Rachel ainda continua sendo a perdedora da escola junto com Kurt, Mercedes, Artie e Tina, e as raspadinhas são acertadas neles ao menos duas vezes na semana. Mas agora as Cheerios não são as que jogam, por proibição de Quinn, e Santana não é a responsável por fazer isso, pois ela faz parte do glee e mesmo que não admita, gosta de estar lá e cantar, então ela não quer jogar o líquido congelante nos colegas de equipe. Mas mesmo assim em dias da semana Rachel e os outros, recebem raspadinhas no rosto, sempre por parte dos garotos do Futebol, Karofsky e Azimio.

Quinn sempre fica irritada quando vê isso acontecer, mas tecnicamente ela não pode fazer nada, o time de futebol "manda" na escola, e ela sabe que só não recebe raspadinha, porque ainda é uma Cheerio.

É um dia qualquer da semana, alguma troca de período da tarde, as garotas estão trocando alguns beijos, na banheiro do segundo andar.

'' já devemos ir Quinn, estamos aqui a quase 10 minutos.'' Rachel fala ofegante, mas não soltando os braços de envolta do pescoço loiro.

''sempre passa tão rápido. Eu só quero ter mais tempo com você.'' Quinn fala raspando seu nariz sobre o de Rachel carinhosamente.

'' eu também, mas amanha vamos nos ver, e teremos mais um tempo juntas.'' Rachel sorri.

'' amanhã demora muito.'' Quinn disse, fazendo círculos na cintura da morena, com as mãos que estão firmes ali. ''que tal você ir a minha casa hoje, depois da aula?''

'' sua casa?'' Rachel é surpreendida pelo convite, ela só esteve na casa Fabray uma vez, quando levou um banho de raspadinha. ''e seus pais?''

'' o que tem eles? Eles não são problema, meus amigos vão a minha casa, Sam, Santana, Brit.'' Quinn falou. ''e você é minha namorada, acho que devia vir à minha casa.''

Rachel sorriu quando ouvia a palavra namorada, ela sempre ficava feliz com isso, mesmo que já fazia algum tempo, ela sempre sentia-se bem ao ouvir isso.

'' tudo bem, eu mandarei uma mensagem para papai.'' A diva falou e Quinn sorriu. ''mas agora vamos para a aula.''

Quinn assentiu dando um ultimo beijo antes delas saírem do lugar.

**Na: comentem, pra eu saber o que vocês pensam, ou só pra dizer um :) **


	36. Capítulo 36: Segunda base

**Na: Como hoje estou de bom humor, postei outro capítulo. Esse capítulo é pra quem pediu mais Faberry. Não é muito, mas já é alguma coisa. Esperem que vai ter bastante Faberry mais para frente, é só que eu estou tentando levar a história num tempo certo, pois elas estão aprendendo com o namoro ainda.**

**Não sei se me entenderam, então gostaria de saber o que pensam. Obrigado.**

* * *

**Cap 36: Segunda base**

Após todo mundo ter ido para casa, Quinn e Rachel deixam a escola certificando-se que ninguém lhes vê juntas. Então elas foram para o carro da loira e seguiram para a mansão Fabray. Nesse horário somente Judy estava em casa, pois já havia chegado do trabalho.

Quinn e Rachel desceram do SUV, e a loira as guiou para o interior da mansão.

'' mãe.'' a loira falou da sala. Logo uma mulher apareceu saindo de uma porta, que Rachel achou ser o escritório.

'' oi querida, que bom que chegou.'' a mulher falou para a filha.

'' mãe você lembra-se de Rachel, né?'' Quinn falou, a diva estava ao seu lado com um pouco de vergonha.

''claro, bom revê-la Rachel.'' Judy sorriu simpática e a morena lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

'' mãe, nós vamos fazer um trabalho.'' Quinn disse. ''então a gente está subindo.''

'' hey Quinn, vocês não querem nenhum lanche? Você sempre chega morrendo de fome.'' Judy falou entregando a filha, e Rachel riu.

'' mãe!'' Quinn disse corada, pois agora sua namorada sabia que ela comia demais.

'' o que?! Você come como um leão faminto. Eu só não sei pra onde que vai toda a comida.'' Judy falou e Rachel riu mais, agora acompanhada da mulher loira mais velha. ''deve ser gasto nas praticas das Cheerios.''

Quinn agora estava constrangida e sua mãe continuou.

'' então eu já tinha preparado um lanche pra você, está na cozinha. Você só tem que colocar algo para sua amiga.'' Judy falou. ''eu estou terminando um projeto no escritório.''

'' ok.'' Quinn falou convencida e virou-se para sua namorada antes de sua mãe falar algo a mais que poderia lhe constranger. ''vem Rachel.''

A loira sorriu para a diva ao seu lado mostrando o caminho para a cozinha, que Rachel já conhecia.

'' sua mãe é engraçada.'' Rachel disse na cozinha e Quinn olhou para ela.

''um pouco.'' a loira disse abrindo a porta da geladeira. ''tem suco de laranja, você gosta?

''sim.'' Rachel respondeu e sentou-se num banco em frente a bancada.

'' você quer algum sanduíche, ou algo, temos bolo, cookies?'' Quinn perguntou retirando a jarra de suco da geladeira, e um prato com dois sanduíches que sua mãe havia lhe preparado.

'' não obrigada, não deve ser vegan.'' Rachel falou. ''estou bem só com suco.''

Quinn colocou as coisas sobre o balcão de centro na cozinha, ela pegou dois copos e serviu-as.

'' ok, eu vou ter que providenciar, algumas coisas veganas. Você poderia me ajudar com dicas?'' a loira falou entregando um copo para a morena.

'' para que? Você não precisa.'' Rachel falou pegando o copo.

'' porque quando você vir aqui, não pode ficar sem comer nada.'' A loira disse. ''e eu quero que você venha muitas vezes.''

'' o que?'' A diva perguntou surpresa.

'' você é minha namorada Rach, e você vai vir a minha casa muitas vezes, estou cansada de só te encontrar na escola e no mirante. Quero que podemos nos ver aqui, nos finais de semana ou em dias de semana após as aulas.'' A loira falou olhando nos olhos da morena.

'' mas e seus pais?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' eles não vão se importar.'' Quinn respondeu. ''você pode vir todo dia, que eles nem ligarão.''

'' ok, mas então você também vai ter que ir a minha casa.'' A diva disse.

'' mas lá tem os seus pais.'' A loira falou nervosa. ''e eles são um pouco curiosos, e eu achei que o seu pai Leroy não gostou muito de mim.''

'' claro que não, é só que ele é um pouco mais sério que papai.'' Rachel sorriu.

Quinn ficou nervosa por pensar em enfrentar os Berry novamente. Enquanto ela pudesse evitar de ir a casa de Rachel, ela evitaria.

Depois de comerem o lanche as garotas foram para o quarto da loira. Quinn soltou sua bolsa num sofá no canto.

'' você pode ficar a vontade.'' A loira disse. ''que tal a gente ver um filme?''

'' bom, o que você tem aqui?'' A diva pergunta indo em direção a estante da loira.

'' vários, pode escolher se quiser.'' a loira fala abrindo uma gaveta de sua cômoda onde se encontram os DVDs. ''eu só quero ver um filme com você, como namoradas fazem.''

Rachel sorriu, para como Quinn conseguia ser encantadora, a morena então começou a procurar um filme dentro da gaveta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As semanas estão passando, elas estão no quarto de Quinn, juntas sobre a cama da loira, trocando beijos quentes, e agarrando as blusas uma da outra. Rachel belisca de leve no lábio inferior de Quinn, e a loira engasga com a sensação.

Elas adoram estar assim em espaços privados, onde as bocas e as mãos delas podem percorrer seus corpos e sentirem-se seguras e desejadas

Elas já estão juntas a cinco meses, desde o dia da festa na casa de Puck, e elas secretamente levam o namoro. Elas não têm feito muito mais do que amassos e deixar as mãos vagarem sobre os corpos uma da outra. Mas Quinn sempre fica excitada com os toques e beijos da morena.

A sucção da boca de Rachel no lóbulo da orelha de Quinn faz a loira gemer e coração acelerar. As mãos de Rachel estão na cintura da líder de torcida, os dedos da morena brincando perto do cós da calça de moletom da loira. E Quinn está consciente dos toques e dedos da morena naquela região.

"Rach" ela suspira um pouco. ''Talvez devemos ir mais devagar." a loira fala, mesmo que ela não tem certeza se quer isso, mais devagar, pois 5 meses já é um tempo relativamente bom, para um relacionamento.

""Não podemos ir um pouco mais?" Rachel respira em seu ouvido, fazendo com que Quinn trema.

A loira engole em seco com o pensamento do que seria um pouco mais para a morena.

"um pouco mais?" Quinn fala quase sem voz.

Rachel olha para Quinn nos olhos, a morena está um pouco corada.

"Segunda base?" A morena diz com um pouco de vergonha por ela sugerir.

"Ah..." Quinn geme com o pensamento da possibilidade de tocar nos seios de Rachel sem uma roupa, e esse pensamento lhe deixa mais excitada. "Ok, tem certeza?".

O sorriso de Rachel é encabulado, e ela acena, a morena está muito feliz por elas vão dar mais um passo na relação.

Quinn sorri para ela, e coloca a diva de costas sobre o colchão. A mão de Rachel desliza debaixo da blusa, e o estômago de Quinn fica tremulo, quando os dedos de Rachel roçam contra a pele de sua barriga.

A loira fecha os olhos quando a mão morena chega ao seu destino, cobrindo delicadamente Quinn através do tecido do sutiã. A loira fica com a boca aberta de prazer e Rachel continua a massagear os seios da loira. A cantora coloca beijos de doces ao longo do maxilar de Quinn, enquanto ela continua os movimentos sobre o sutiã de Quinn, passando a palma da mão em um mamilo endurecido.

"Oh." Quinn respira quando ela tem essa sensação. A loira sente uns pulsos entre suas pernas.

"é bom?" Rachel pergunta receosa, não sabendo se o que faz agrada Quinn, mas ela acha que sim devido aos sons que a loira faz em cada movimento de sua mão.

Quinn balança a cabeça.

''isso é... muito bom" a loira diz e deixa escapar mais um gemido suave com a sensação de Rachel apertando levemente seu mamilo.

Rachel sorri maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de juntar suas bocas de volta para um beijo. Elas quebram o beijo e Quinn só tem um pensamento em sua mente.

"Rachel?" ela diz.

"Hmm?" a morena murmura, aproveitando a sensação de tocar os seios da namorada.

''Eu..." A loira gagueja um pouco. "Eu quero...fazer também."

Rachel para o que está fazendo e olha para Quinn. A morena dá um sorriso compreensivo para a líder de torcida.

A loira então desliza a mão pela frente da blusa da morena, sem quebrar contato visual com sua namorada, enquanto ela vai com a mão para baixo e desliza devagar para debaixo de blusa da diva, tocando o abdome moreno e sentindo a pele macia. A líder de torcida sobre com a mão pele barriga da namorada, até encontrar o fecho do sutiã. Quinn rapidamente consegue desprendê-lo.

Quinn suspira quando ela finalmente toca no peito de Rachel pela primeira vez sem um tecido entre elas, e Rachel deixa escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer. E tudo passa pela cabeça da loira é UAU Como isso é bom.

Elas se beijam novamente, mas elas não passam de carícias nos seios com beijos e gemidos. Elas sabem que estão desenvolvendo o relacionamento, e só de saber que uma confia na outra para darem passos como esse, faz com que se sintam tão bem juntas. E tudo que as duas pensam é em como são felizes por terem a outra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: E então, comentários? Sabe que quando comentam eu sorrio e escrevo mais rápido. :)**


	37. Capítulo 37: Os melhores pais do mundo

**NA: Um capítulo hoje. Obrigado a quem comentou.**

**Cap 37: Os melhores pais do mundo**

Os pais da loira já estão acostumados com a presença de Rachel em sua casa varias vezes durante a semana. Não que Rachel vai todos os dias, mas ao menos duas vezes na semana ela está lá.

''esse final de semana é as seccionais.'' Rachel fala na sala dos Fabray, ela e Quinn estão vendo algo na grande TV. ''estou tão ansiosa.''

A loira sorri para a namorada. Rachel está a semana inteira falando sobre isso, a ansiosidade é evidente.

'' nós somos bons né? Eu acho que a melhora é muito perceptível, até Finn já consegue fazer algumas notas e não desafinar por completo. E a coreografia está boa, admito que Mrs Schue me surpreendeu com a criação.'' a diva divaga pensando no clube do coral.

'' Finn é horrível, aquela voz dele não tem nada de bom e ele não sabe nem se mover, parece um saco de batatas quando ele fica em volta de você. Puck ou Sam poderiam fazer o dueto com você, eles são melhores.'' Quinn disse séria e Rachel olhou para ela sorrindo.

'' ciúmes?'' a diva perguntou ainda com o sorriso em seu rosto.

'' claro que não. Eu só não acho que ele canta bem, e nem sabe dançar.'' Quinn disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

'' Quinn, ele melhorou muito. Eu sei que na dança ainda deixa muito a desejar, mas ele não é ruim.'' Rachel falou virando-se para a namorada.

'' você está defendendo ele demais.'' Quinn ficou séria e olhou para Rachel ao seu lado no sofá.

'' não estou defendendo ele, só estou falando a verdade. E eu só quero o melhor para o glee clube, acho que o nosso dueto ficou bom. Ele até deu a ideia da musica.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn bufou irritada virando-se para a TV, ela não suportava a ideia de Rachel ter que fazer um dueto com o Finn.

'' você fica mais linda quando está com ciúmes.'' Rachel sorriu e colocou a mão esquerda na coxa da loira por cima da calça. ''quero muito te beijar agora.'' a morena sussurra no ouvido da líder de torcida.

'' meus pais estão na cozinha.'' Quinn falou e olhou para morena, ela virou a cabeça para trás para ver por cima do sofá e não avistou ninguém. ''mas acho que podemos fazer isso, rápido.''

A loira se inclinou e iniciou um beijo. A morena levou uma das mãos para o pescoço pálido que tanto gostava. Quinn coloca seus braços e mãos na cintura de Rachel, inclinando-se e capturando o lábio superior da diva entre o dela próprio. A cantora desliza as mãos para baixo, fazendo instantaneamente o pênis de Quinn ficar atento. Ela desliza sua língua, aprofundando o beijo, e Rachel murmura feliz em resposta.

A loira geme baixinho enquanto Rachel desliza no sofá para mais perto da líder de torcida. E é quando elas ouvem um pigarrear atrás do sofá.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" um voz soa, fazendo com que elas saltem longe uma da outra.

Quinn sente seu coração acelerar. Ela não sabe como seus pais vão reagir, eles sabem sobre sua preferencia pelas garotas, mas ela não esperava que eles fossem pegar ela num beijo com sua "amiga", na sala de estar.

Nervosa, ela olha para ver o pai em pé na porta da sala, um olhar estranho em suas feições, mas não é raiva, nem nada parecido.

"Senhor Fabray." Rachel diz envergonhada.

'' pai.'' Quinn murmura fraco e levantando-se, e seu pai arqueia a sobrancelha esperando ela continuar.

'' sim Quinn.'' o homem alto e loiro diz.

'' nós estávamos, ah...'' ela sente-se nervosa, mesmo sabendo que seus pais não vão julgá-la. ''nós estamos namorando. Eu não queria que vocês descobrissem assim.'' Quinn cora, mas ela fala.

Rachel sorri um pouco e fica de pé ao lado de Quinn, ela senti o nervosismo da namorada, e só quer estar ali para apoiá-la.

'' eu achei que você não fosse nos contar nunca. Eu tenho que pegar vocês num amasso no sofá para você nos dizer?'' Russel diz olhando para Quinn, a loira arqueia a sobrancelha.

'' o que... você sabia?'' Quinn pergunta confusa.

Judy entra na sala com uma xícara de chá fumegante em mãos.

'' claro que sim querida. Mas queríamos que você nos contasse, só que não achamos que fosse demorar tanto, e que você fizesse isso só porque seu pai viu vocês no sofá. Eu achei que nós tínhamos estabelecido uma política de conversa nessa casa? você sabe que pode nos falar de tudo.'' a mulher mais velha loira diz olhando para a filha.

Rachel estava um pouco corada e Quinn não estava nem um pouco atrás.

'' eu só estava esperando o momento, para contar. Desde quando vocês sabem?'' Quinn pergunta, ainda surpresa por seus pais saberem sobre ela e Rachel.

'' desde quando Rachel passou a vir nessa casa mais que Santana e Sam juntos, e que vocês ficam bastante tempo no quarto. Eu não acho que a matéria de química tenha tantos trabalhos assim.'' Judy falou e piscou sorrindo.

As garotas coraram, pois sempre falavam que estavam fazendo algum trabalho de química. Rachel estava como um pimentão agora.

'' não fique vermelha Rachel.'' Judy falou para a garota. ''ficamos felizes por vocês, e eu fico feliz por Quinn escolher uma garota tão bonita, inteligente e determinada, para namorar. E que gosta de Barbra como eu.'' A mulher sorriu para a morena, Rachel corou mais um pouco pelos elogios.

'' então vocês não se importam?'' Quinn perguntou receosa, mesmo que ela imaginava isso.

'' querida, você já devia saber que não. Nós não nos importamos quando você contou que gostava de meninas, lembra?'' Judy falou ao lado do marido.

''Só queremos sua felicidade Quinnie.'' Russel completou.

Quinn sorriu para os pais.

'' vocês são os melhores pais do mundo.'' a loira falou com um enorme sorriso.

'' eu já sabia.'' Russel falou dando os ombros. Rachel riu, os Fabray tinham um humor interessante.

'' seus pais sabem Rachel?'' Judy perguntou a morena.

'' não, senhora Fabray.'' Rachel disse.

'' primeiro você sabe que pode me chamar de Judy.'' A mulher loira falou. ''segundo eu acho que vocês deviam contar para eles.''

Quinn olhou para Rachel com a sobrancelha arqueada.

'' acho que nós vamos.'' Rachel disse.

'' que bom, assim podemos fazer um jantar com eles aqui, depois que vocês contarem.'' Judy sorriu. ''gostaríamos muito de conhecer seus pais.''

Rachel sorriu com a possibilidade.

''ok.'' Rachel falou.

'' já que vocês não estavam realmente vendo a TV, eu vou assistir um pouco do meu futebol.'' Russel disse caminhando para o sofá.

Judy revirou os olhos para o marido.

'' eu quero ver Donas de Casa Desesperadas, hoje vai ter uma maratona.'' Judy falou e caminhou até o sofá também.

'' oh Deus, aquilo é horrível.'' Russel falou pegando o controle da TV.

'' não reclame, e põe lá.'' Judy sentou tomando um gole de seu chá. ''vocês querem assistir conosco, meninas?''

''ah, não. Nós vamos para o quarto.'' Quinn disse, a loira pegou a mão de Rachel para caminharem para as escadas.

'' comportem-se.'' Russel gritou sorrindo e Quinn revirou os olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' eles reagiram muito bem.'' Quinn falou quando elas entraram no quarto.

'' eu fiquei com vergonha, não é muito bom ser apresentada como namorada quando você é pega num amasso.'' Rachel disse.

'' você que começou.'' Quinn sorriu e sentou na cama.

'' você não reclamou.'' Rachel disse sentado-se com ela.

A loira ajeitou-se escorando suas costas nos travesseiros perto da cabeceira. E abriu os braços para Rachel se aconchegar.

'' eu nunca reclamo.'' Quinn disse e beijou os cabelos cheirosos da morena.

'' quando vamos contar para meus pais?'' Rachel disse brincando com a barra da camisa de Quinn.

'' nós temos?'' Quinn perguntou, ela sempre ficava nervosa quando na presença dos homens Berry, apesar de ir na casa da morena algumas vezes desde que elas começaram o namoro secreto.

'' Claro Quinn. Agora seus pais sabem, os meus também tem que saber. Eu quero contar para eles.'' Rachel virando-se para olhar para a loira.

'' tudo bem.'' Quinn falou. ''podemos fazer isso, na sexta-feira após a aula.''

''perfeito.'' Rachel sorriu e bicou os lábios da loira. E assim mais um sessão de beijos iniciou-se.

**NA: comentem.**


	38. Cap 38:Os melhores pais do mundo, ou não

**NA: Mais um capítulo hoje. **

**CAP 38: Os melhores pais do mundo, ou não**

'' você está nervosa.'' Rachel falou no carro, elas estavam em frente a casa da diva no final da tarde de sexta-feira. ''não precisa ficar.''

'' seu pai não gosta de mim.'' Quinn falou pensando em Leroy que sempre tinha um olhar estranho sobre ela.

'' eles gostam de você sim.'' Rachel falou. ''agora vamos descer, já estamos paradas aqui a mais de 5 minutos.''

Quinn suspirou, e abriu a porta de seu SUV, elas desceram e Rachel caminhou ao seu lado até a entrada.

A diva segurou a mão da loira antes de abrir a porta da casa, ela deu um apertão na mão de Quinn para confortá-la e tranquilizá-la. Então elas adentraram o hall da casa Berry.

'' pai, papai?'' Rachel chamou da entrada.

'' na sala de TV, estrelinha.'' a voz de Hiram foi ouvida vindo do interior da residência.

'' vamos lá.'' Rachel falou dando um passo, mas Quinn segurou a mão dela o que fez a morena olhar para ela. ''o que foi?''

'' como vamos falar, você vai contar, ou eu?'' Quinn perguntou, elas não haviam conversado sobre isso.

'' eu falo, já que eu sei que você iria gaguejar muito.'' Rachel sorriu. ''agora relaxa, e vem.''

Elas caminharam para a sala de mãos dadas. Os homens Berry estavam sentados em frente a TV, olhando uma reprise de Top Chef.

'' que bom que chegou estrelinha. Está na hora que eles vão decidir quem será eliminado, acho que Toddy será o próximo.'' Hiram com os olhos sobre a TV. ''isso vai ser bom, eu não gosto dele mesmo.''

O homem disse e Leroy revirou os olhos para o comentário do marido.

'' Hiram, você fala isso para todos que vão sair.'' Leroy disse em pouco entediado.

'' pai, papai.'' Rachel chamou a atenção dos homens que não tinham tirado os olhos da TV.

Então eles viraram para a filha após o chamado, Hiram olhou para as duas garotas lado a lado de mãos dadas. Ele sorriu leve, Leroy fez uma cara totalmente séria, olhando para as mãos delas juntas.

''eu tenho uma notícia para contar.'' Rachel falou sorrindo, ela deu um rápido olhar para Quinn a loira tinha uma cara como se fosse explodir. ''Quinn e eu estamos namorando.''

A morena milagrosamente não fez um discurso preparatório antes, ela preferiu ser direta pois sentia o nervosismo da namorada ao seu lado.

''O QUE?!'' Leroy disse levantando-se rapidamente. Enquanto Hiram mantinha um sorriso compreensivo, para as meninas. ''como assim namorando Rachel?''

'' nós estamos namorando, como se namora.'' Rachel falou confusa pela pergunta do pai.

O homem ficou vermelho, Hiram levantou-se para ficar ao lado do marido.

'' que pergunta é essa Roy? Namorando é namorando.'' Hiram falou. ''até parece que você nunca namorou na vida.''

'' você parece que está feliz com isso?'' Leroy falou irritado olhando para o marido.

'' claro que estou. Nossa menina tem uma namorada. Eu não achei que ela fosse lésbica, mas eu estou muito feliz que ela tem seu primeiro relacionamento, é tão bom quando se está na adolescência e você tem alguém para lhe abraçar, beijar, e lhe dar carinho.''

'' HIRAM!'' Leroy disse sério, não querendo pensar em Rachel, sua filhinha fazendo isso com alguém.

Quinn não falava uma palavra, ela só queria passar por isso o mais rápido possível e sair dali.

'' para de ser ranzinza Roy. Você não imaginou que Rachel nunca fosse namorar né? Porque você estaria iludido, você sabe que Rachel está crescendo e os relacionamentos vão acontecer.'' Hiram falou não gostando da atitude do marido.

'' desde quando isso está acontecendo?'' Leroy perguntou olhando para as garotas, ignorando o marido completamente.

'' 5 meses.'' Rachel disse. ''tecnicamente o namoro tem 3 meses, mas estamos envolvidas a 5 meses.''

'' Deus Rach, por que você não nos contou antes?'' Hiram perguntou para a filha.

'' nós estávamos se conhecendo.'' Rachel falou sentindo um pouco culpada por esconder isso dos pais a tanto tempo.

'' estou tão feliz estrelinha, por vocês duas.'' Hiram sorriu para Quinn, a loira retribuiu.

'' você só pode estar de brincadeira, Hiram.'' Leroy falou ainda mais irritado. ''ela esconde isso da gente por 5 meses, e você está feliz?''

'' Roy, você sabe como as coisas podem ser confusas no inicio de qualquer relacionamento, ainda mais num homossexual.'' Hiram disse. ''e pare de ser um velho chato, você não tem percebido o quanto Rachel está feliz nesses últimos meses? você até comentou um dia desses.''

'' sim, mas eu achei que era por causa do glee.'' Leroy falou. ''não porque ela está mantendo um namoro escondido de nós.''

'' pai, nós só estávamos esperando o momento certo para contar.'' Rachel falou para Leroy que estava vermelho de raiva.

'' momento?'' Murmurou Leroy irritado andando na sala de um lado para o outro, ele era ciumento com sua pequena filha.

'' fico feliz por vocês. Você é muito bem vinda aqui Quinn.'' Hiram sorriu para a garota loira. ''e vocês formam um lindo casal.'' ele olhou para elas ainda de mãos dadas.

Rachel sorriu para seu papai, que sempre era carinhoso e compreensível.

'' obrigado senhor Berry.'' Quinn finalmente soltou uma palavra. Leroy parou de andar em volta na sala, para ficar em frente das garotas novamente.

'' qual sua intenção com minha filha?'' Leroy disse completamente sério, Quinn engoliu em seco.

''ah..ah...eu.'' Quinn gaguejou, que tipo de pergunta é essa?.

'' Roy, por favor. Em que década você está?'' Hiram perguntou.

'' não importa. Eu quero que ela fale.'' Leroy falou olhando com olhos furiosos para Quinn.

'' eu só quero fazer Rachel feliz.'' Quinn falou e Rachel apertou a mão da loira. ''em cada momento que estamos juntas, quero proteger, e cuidar dela, e dar todo o carinho que ela merece.''

Hiram sorriu encantado pelas palavras da loira que estava nervosa demais, Rachel sorriu encabulada. Leroy cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

'' escuta aqui, se você fazer algo de mau para a estrelinha, saiba que eu vou caçar você.'' Leroy falou sério e Quinn engoliu em seco. ''qualquer coisa, se você machucar o coração da minha menina você estará perdida Fabray.''

'' querido pelo amor de Deus, você está assustando Quinn.'' Hiram falou colocando uma mão nas costas do marido para acalmá-lo.

'' é só pra ela ficar com isso em mente.'' Leroy falou. ''ninguém machuca minha menina. Entendeu?''

'' sim senhor, senhor Berry.'' Quinn falou mais nervosa ainda.

'' ok. Acho que podemos ir para o quarto agora.'' Rachel falou para quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou devido aos ciúmes exagerados de seu pai.

'' nada de quarto.'' Leroy falou. ''você esteve mais de 3 meses com ela no quarto, e nós achando que ela era só sua amiga. Eu quero vocês sob meus olhos, onde eu possa observar.''

Hiram revirou os olhos para as palavras do marido.

'' eu acho que eu já vou Rach. Temos que descansar para a seccionais amanha.'' Quinn disse ainda nervosa. ''você tem que se concentrar.''

'' mas Quinn, eu tenho o resto da noite para isso.'' Rachel falou olhando para a loira.

'' acho que você tem que começar desde cedo, você está ansiosa com a competição.'' Quinn falou acariciando o rosto da namorada. ''nos vemos amanha.''

''tudo bem, eu te levo até a porta.'' Rachel disse um pouco triste por Quinn já ir embora.

'' Tchau senhores Berry.'' Quinn falou olhando para os homens.

'' tchau Quinn, volte sempre e não ligue para as coisas que Roy diz.'' Hiram falou sorrindo.

O outro homem Berry só olhou sério, e então Rachel acompanhou a loira até a porta.

'' viu, não foi difícil.'' Rachel sorriu na porta.

'' eu achei que seu pai, ia saltar em cima de mim.'' A loira falou com os olhos arregalados lembrado a atitude de Leroy.

'' ele é só um pouco superprotetor e ciumento.'' Rachel disse. ''mas relaxa, ele vai se acostumar.''

'' espero.'' Quinn disse suspirando.

'' ok, agora eu quero um beijo da minha namorada.'' Rachel sorriu e colocou seu corpo em frente a loira levando os braços para envolver o pescoço de Quinn. A loira pôs as mãos na cintura da diva. Elas se beijaram calmamente, separando-se com vários selinhos.

'' até amanha.'' Quinn falou mais tranquila após o beijo de Rachel.

'' até. É muito ruim que não podemos nos beijar lá.'' Rachel falou triste.

''Rach, você sabe. As pessoas não são compreensíveis.'' Quinn disse.

'' eu sei, do mesmo jeito estou feliz, agora podemos ficar como namoradas em nossas casas.'' a morena sorriu, pensando que agora elas tinham a liberdade de namorar nas casas delas, já que seus pais sabiam do relacionamento.

'' sim, eu também estou feliz com isso.'' Quinn falou. Elas deram mais um beijo e a loira saiu da casa, a morena viu ela entrar no carro e partir, então fechou a porta e voltou para dentro.

'' pai, você poderia ter sido mais simpático, você conhece Quinn a algum tempo.'' Rachel falou para Leroy.

'' não pense que não estou chateado com você Rachel, você me escondeu isso por 5 meses.'' Leroy falou. ''e eu não vou ser simpático só porque ela é uma garota, eu não quero ninguém se aproveitando da minha filha.''

Rachel bufou.

'' custa ser gentil, os pais dela me tratam com muita simpatia.'' Rachel falou.

'' então eles sabiam disso antes de nós?'' Leroy falou.

'' nós contamos para eles na quarta-feira, a para vocês hoje, só porque não deu pra ser tudo no mesmo dia.'' Rachel falou.

'' querida, seu pai só está com ciúmes pois você está crescendo. Mas ele gosta de Quinn.'' Hiram falou. ''nós gostamos dela.''

Rachel sorriu para seu papai Hiram.

'' eu também, e muito.'' os olhos da morena brilharam e seus pais perceberam.


	39. Capítulo 39: Seletivas

**NA: Outro capítulo estou muito bom hoje né? NOTA NO FINAL MUITO IMPORTANTE LEIAM!**

**CAP 39: Seletivas**

Sábado e todos estavam no teatro municipal de Lima, era dia das seccionais. O nervosismo estava tomando conta dos alunos, que estavam ansiosos para a primeira competição.

''certo pessoal, nós seremos os últimos a nos apresentarmos.'' Mrs Schue disse. ''os primeiros serão as garotas da academia _Richard__s_, e depois a escola de surdos.''

'' isso é bom, assim nossa apresentação ficará na cabeça dos juízes.'' Rachel disse sorrindo.

'' ok, vamos entrar e assistir nossos concorrentes com respeito.'' Mrs Schue falou.

Os alunos caminharam para o interior do teatro onde as apresentações aconteceriam. Sentaram-se lado a lado, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel e o professor Schue.

O locutor fez algum discurso inaugural sobre A competição depois anunciou o primeiro coral. As garotas negras da academia Richards.

Logo que a musica começou todos ficaram com a boca aberta, as negras estavam cantando a musica que seria uma interpretação do glee clube, o professor Schue ficou estático. Os alunos ficaram preocupados. As pessoas na plateia estavam empolgados com a apresentação.

'' isso não é o que Mercedes ia cantar?'' Sam falou confuso para Quinn ao seu lado.

'' é, acho que foi uma infeliz coincidência.'' A loira disse para o amigo.

Após a apresentação terminar, teve um intervalo para comerem algo, cerca de 10 minutos.

'' Mrs Schue eles cantaram a musica que eu iria interpretar.'' Mercedes disse nervosa ao homem.

'' eu sei, Mercedes. Podemos deixar essa de fora. E fazer só o dueto.'' Mrs Schue falou tentando resolver aquele problema.

Logo as luzes piscaram e todos sentaram-se de novo para a próxima apresentação: o coral de surdos.

Quando a musica começou, de novo todos ficaram de queixo caído. O coral de surdos estava cantando a musica que eles iriam cantar no dueto.

'' será que isso é coincidência também?'' Sam sussurrou para Quinn.

'' agora eu acho que não.'' A loira disse preocupada.

As pessoas da plateia estavam emocionando-se, e os gleeks estavam preocupados e assustados, suas musicas acabaram de ser cantadas, eles não poderiam se apresentar com as mesmas canções.

'' Mrs Schue, precisamos fazer algo. Não podemos cantar as mesmas musicas.'' Rachel falou para o homem ao seu lado.

''ok.'' o homem disse a virou-se sobre a fileira de cadeiras para olhar seus alunos. ''reunião no camarim agora, vamos!''

Ele levantou-se e saiu seguido pelos alunos. Assim que entraram na sala do camarim, Kurt explodiu.

'' vocês eram espiãs da Sue.'' o garoto apontou para as líderes de torcida. Todos os populares ficaram quietos.

'' ferrou Quinn, eles descobriram.'' Puck não segurou-se.

'' de fato é verdade.'' Santana falou dando de ombros. ''Sue tem um plano para acabar com o glee, e Quinn é a líder.''

A loira levou uma mão a testa. Todos os alunos olharam para ela. Ela havia mentido para os populares para eles aceitarem participar do glee, mas agora de alguma forma parecia que tudo se encaixava perfeitamente em sua mentira.

'' isso é verdade Quinn?'' o professor perguntou sério.

'' Sue nos pediu para espionar mas nenhuma de nós deu a lista pra ela.'' A loira falou, para manter sua mentira, com os populares. Rachel olhou pra ela decepcionada acreditando em suas palavras sobre a espionagem.

'' eu entreguei, mas não sabia que ela ia fazer isso.'' Brittany falou inocentemente, e Quinn olhou para a outra loira, essa parte Quinn não sabia.

''o que? Por que você não me falou Brit?'' Quinn disse para loira inocente.

'' sei lá, a treinadora só me disse para fazer isso, na semana passada.'' Brit falou. ''e você falou que o plano era secreto.'' Brittany falou confusa.

Todos os alunos, exceto os populares, cruzaram os braços para olhar bravos para a Quinn.

'' eu não acredito que você fez isso.'' Rachel disse séria para a namorada secreta.

'' nós não fizemos, ao menos não por querer. Brit fez sem saber, vocês sabem que ela é ingenua.'' Quinn falou torcendo para todos acreditarem nela. Os alunos pareciam não acreditar muito nas palavras da líder de torcida. Santana resolveu falar algo.

'' acreditem no que quiserem, mas ninguém está me forçando a ficar aqui. Nem mesmo esse plano da treinadora. E se contarem isso para alguém negarei.'' Santana falou com os braços cruzados. ''eu gosto de estar nesse glee clube. E sei que Quinn também gosta, assim como os jogadores. É a melhor parte do meu dia. '' Santana falou, ela gostava mesmo de estar no glee, eles cantavam e não tinha a pressão como tinha na equipe das líderes, ali eles podiam se distrair.

'' é legal, eu gosto de cantar e tocar, nos ensaios.'' Finn falou sentando-se.

'' é, nós gostamos.'' Puck também disse indo para o lado do amigo.

''Nós não iríamos estragar tudo.'' Quinn falou tentando fazer com que alguém acreditasse.

Rachel olhou para a loira, no pouco tempo que elas estavam juntos a morena já conhecia muito da namorada.

'' eu acredito em você.'' a morena disse, e Quinn sorriu leve.

Todos ficaram quietos com seus próprios pensamentos, até que Mrs Schue falou.

'' pessoal não temos mais razão para discutir. Temos que nos apresentar em meia hora. E não temos musica.'' O homem de colete disse, a preocupação tomando conta, sem ele saber como resolver o assunto.

'' talvez eu pudesse improvisar alguma piada rimada?'' Sam falou tentando dizer algo que fosse uma ideia.

'' não. Vamos fazer do jeito certo.'' Quinn disse para o amigo. ''começaremos com a balada. Tem algo mais no seu repertório, Berry?

'' sim, mas não é tão bom quanto a musica que Mercedes cantaria.'' Rachel falou.

'' Rachel, a verdade é que você é a melhor cantora.'' Mercedes falou, apesar das brigas por solos, ela tinha que reconhecer o incrível talento da morena pequena.

'' mesmo sendo difícil de admitir, e é difícil, ela está certa.'' Santana fala concordando com Mercedes.

'' Rachel é a nossa estrela, e se alguém cantará algo de ultima hora tem que ser ela.'' Kurt também colocou sua opinião.

''tenho algo em que trabalho, desde meus 4 anos.'' Rachel disse após os amigos lhe incentivarem. ''então temos nossa balada, e podemos terminar, com _S__TL_. A plateia gostará''

'' isso e uma lata de sopa nos garantirá o terceiro lugar.'' Puck fala irritado.

'' ele tem razão, precisamos de outra musica que possamos cantar juntos.'' Quinn fala pensando.

'' eu tenho uma.'' Finn se manifestou, Todos olharam surpresos para o rapaz, que tirou a partitura da mochila, era raro Finn ter uma ideia.

'' por que você carrega isso?'' Puck falou apontando para os papeis na mão do QB.

'' eu estava procurando musicas para treinar na bateria, você sabe que eu gosto de rock anos 80 e 90.'' Finn fala explicando. ''então eu achei essas partituras na internet, e usei a copiadora da treinadora Beiste para fazer copias, eu iria mostrar para vocês, pensei que um dia poderíamos cantar, já que o Mrs Schue gosta dessas musicas também.''

'' você está brincando? ele é obcecado pelos anos 80.'' Kurt falou irritado. Mrs Schue sentiu-se um pouco ofendido.

'' ok, foco pessoal.'' O professor disse. ''se temos as musicas, agora só precisamos de coreografia. Mike, Brit, Santana, Sam e Quinn, são nossos melhores dançarinos. Inventem algo e imitaremos.''

'' ficará bagunçado.'' Mike falou.

''ótimo, somos bons na bagunça. Só temos que acreditar em nós mesmos, e no que cantamos, e mostraremos isso aos jurados.'' Quinn disse encorajando-os. Rachel sorriu para as palavras da namorada.

'' talvez tenhamos uma chance.'' Puck pensou.

''ok pessoal, vamos treinar isso aqui. Deem algumas partituras para o pessoal da nossa banda.'' Mrs Schue disse. ''e vamos começar, temos que ser rápidos.''

Os alunos se agruparam pra decidir os passos da coreografia e treinar a nova musica.

Quinn olhou para Rachel no outro lado da sala. A loira fez um sinal para a morena para irem a um canto.

'' você está chateada? '' Quinn perguntou.

''por que?'' A morena falou baixinho. ''por que você e Sue tem um plano para acabar com o glee?''

'' Rach, isso não é verdade. Eu só inventei isso para eles. Você me disse para convencê-los a entrar no clube, eu só consegui pensar nessa mentira. Todos temem a Sue, eles aceitaram e acreditaram nesse plano que eu inventei.'' Quinn falou olhando para Rachel.

'' eu já disse que acredito em você, Quinn.'' Rachel falou. ''só que eu acho que Sue deve ter mesmo um plano, já que ela pediu a lista de musicas para Brittany.''

'' eu não sei sobre isso, mas vou procurar descobrir.'' Quinn falou.

'' tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Temos que pensar agora é na apresentação.'' Rachel disse.

'' você vai arrasar em DRIMP.'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

'' como você sabe que cantarei isso? Eu nem falei o nome da musica.'' Rachel perguntou.

'' você disse que canta desde os 4 anos, eu sei que é essa. A musica do banho, que te dá segurança.'' Quinn piscou e sorriu. Rachel retribuiu o sorriso.

A loira voltou para onde seus colegas falavam sobre a coreografia. Rachel ficou olhando para a sua namorada secreta. Ela era perfeita.

Todos se vestiram e repassaram os passos, faltava menos de cinco minutos para apresentação, Rachel estava aquecendo sua voz e concentrando.

''ok, pessoal. Temos que ir. É a nossa vez.'' Mrs Schue falou chamando atenção de todos.

Os alunos ansiosos e nervosos assentiram e saíram do camarim em direção atrás das cortinas, Rachel iria entrar por trás da plateia.

Eles estavam em seus lugares, quando a musica começou a batida. E Rachel surgiu detrás das cortinas no fundo do teatro, as luzes lhe iluminaram e ela desceu as escadas cantando perfeitamente com sua incrível voz. As pessoas se arrepiavam com cada nota vocal da pequena garota. Quinn detrás das cortinas sorriu, sua namorada era perfeição em muitos quesitos, e em cantar ela era a melhor de todas, Quinn dizia a si mesmo que Rachel era melhor que Barbra.

Os pais da morena na plateia colocaram as mãos sobre os peitos emocionados com a filha cantando tão perfeitamente.

Russel e Judy também tinham ido ver a performance do clube do coral a qual a filha participava. E Judy ficou impressionada com a voz de Rachel. Normalmente Quinn falava sobre a pequena diva cantar muito bem, mas Judy acreditava que sua filha só fazia elogios pois estava apaixonada pela baixinha, mas agora, Judy comprovou que nada que Quinn havia lhe dito era mentira ou exagero. Rachel realmente era uma super cantora, era magnífica.

A morena estava no palco andando de um lado para outro e cantando, só sua pequena presença era capaz de prender atenção de todos no local. Logo Rachel segurou uma nota alta e levou os braços para frente em direção as cortinas no fundo do teatro, onde as luzes iluminaram, e saiu o restante dos membros do glee, caminhando em direção ao palco.

Os gleeks colocaram-se atrás da diva no palco, e Rachel finalizou a canção. Quinn olhava emocionada e com um sorriso orgulhoso para a pequena cantora, que arrebentou em sua apresentação. A plateia aplaudiu de pé.

''senhoras e senhores, Novas direções!'' Rachel os apresentou.

Logo a banda de Jazz começou com a tocar a segunda musica "_YCAGWYW__"_. Era uma musica para todo o grupo, mas as vozes principais eram de Rachel e Finn.

A musica era animada e logo algumas pessoas começaram a levantar-se nas poltronas para acompanhar o ritmo com uma dança e palmas.

Quinn tinha que admitir que Finn estava fazendo um bom trabalho cantando. Ela não era fã do rapaz, mas ao menos eles estavam indo bem.

Todos no local já estavam muito envolvidos com a apresentação, os pais de Quinn e de Rachel estavam orgulhosos das filhas e do coral da escola. No final da apresentação teve aplausos efusivos.

Os alunos se abraçaram e saíram do palco felizes.

'' nos fomos bem.'' Sam disse abraçando Quinn.

'' é eu acho que sim.'' Quinn falou olhando para Rachel que abraçava Kurt e depois Mercedes.

Puck e Finn batiam um High Five, Tina e Mike trocavam olhares envergonhados, Santana envolveu Brit num enorme abraço.

''vocês foram incríveis pessoal.'' Mrs Schue disse quando todos estavam terminando de se abraçar no backstage.

'' eu acho que nós realmente temos grandes chances.'' Mercedes sorriu. As comemorações continuaram.

'' você foi incrível, Berry. Será que eu posso te dar um abraço?'' Quinn falou em frente a namorada.

'' obrigado Quinn, e sim.'' A morena falou, elas tinham que manter as aparências na frente dos amigos.

''não tem como descrever o quanto você foi maravilhosa.'' Quinn falou no ouvido da morena enquanto abraçava ela.

Os outros ainda estava se abraçando e conversando sobre a apresentação.

''obrigada.'' Rachel falou corando elas separam-se e trocaram um olhar intenso.

Logo Sam chegou envolvendo os braços nos ombros de Quinn.

''hey Rachel, você arrebentou naquela musica.'' O loiro disse e Rachel sorriu.

'' obrigada Sam, acho que todos fomos muito bem.'' Rachel sorriu para o melhor amigo de sua namorada. Logo o professor os chamou para um canto já estava quase na hora dos resultados, que foi o obvio, o glee clube venceu, todos comemoraram a vitória, E mais abraços foram trocados.

**NA: As musicas são as mesmas que são cantadas na série quando eles estão nessa competição. Não coloquei o nome para não ter problemas de novo. Mas acho que só com as iniciais vocês (se olham a série) já vão saber quais musicas são.**

**Comentem pois o próximo capítulo já está pronto e tem coisas bem interessantes, se é que me entendem. Pra quem não entendeu, elas darão mais um passo no relacionamento. **

**Então vão querer? é só ter comentários. (~~le chantagem~~)**


	40. Capítulo 40: Indo além

**NA: então comentários fizeram eu querer postar hoje, e ai está o capítulo. Espero que gostem, me digam depois.**

**Este capítulo foi para as pessoas que comentaram:**

**FaberryBRA**** (que sempre manda caretinhas, ****você pode escrever também :D)**

**Pandicornio09**** (também tenho saudades da ****S1); **

**(Quinn é Fofa né?eu gosto dela assim.); **

**Coexisto**** (eu não sou chantagista mas é que olhando os reviews eu percebi que se eu não peço ninguém comenta); **

**MCLF**** (obrigado por comentar essa e outras vezes.); **

**Lena D**** (Rachel safada! Quem não adora?! nessa fic ela não é pra ser Santa. Obrigado pelos comentários). **

**E os outros que também comentaram, valeu mesmo.**

**Cap 40: Indo além**

'' eu nem acredito que nós vencemos depois de toda aquela confusão com as musicas.'' Rachel falou. As garotas estavam deitadas na cama da loira naquele mesmo sábado, só que agora era noite.

'' claro que venceríamos, nós temos você. E você é incrível, a melhor cantora do mundo.'' Quinn falou beijando os lábios da morena.

'' você acha mesmo?'' Rachel falou corando.

'' com certeza. Você é magnifica Rach.'' Quinn diz reforçando sua palavras com um olhar sincero.

''Acho que deveríamos comemorar.'' Rachel fala deitando-se por cima da loira.

'' você quer ir onde?'' Quinn pergunta. ''podemos sair para comer fora amanha, se você quiser na outra cidade, ninguém de Lima vai lá.''

'' isso parece bom, mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa, agora.'' Rachel sussurra no ouvido da loira. Quinn se arrepia, e não demora muito até que ela acaba em cima de Rachel desabotoando a camisa da diva, colocando as mãos através da pele nua, e os lábios fechados em um beijo apaixonado.

"você fica sexy de jeans." Rachel diz quando suas mãos vão para agarrar a bunda da namorada. A loira sorri e Rachel se inclinar para beijar Quinn, deslizando as mãos pelas costas da loira.

A loira arrasta a mão pelo corpo moreno. A líder continua deslizado sua mão, as vezes, acariciando a coxa de Rachel e Quinn sabe que isso é uma ótima sensação, mas ela quer mais do que simplesmente isso.

"Rachel?" ela pergunta, quebrando o beijo.

"sim?" a diva responde, arranhando a nuca Quinn, e aproveitando as sensações que é ter a namorada tão próxima a ela.

"eu posso...?" ela move a mão para o botão de calça jeans de Rachel.

A morena lambe os lábios e seus olhos escurecem de desejo, ela estão namorando a alguns meses e Rachel já pensou nessa possibilidade varias vezes, mas ela não sabia o que Quinn pensava sobre isso, e agora ela estava perto de sentir os dedos da loira dentro de sua calça, ao invés dos seus.

"claro." diz a morena, e os dedos de Quinn agem rápido desabotoando a calça e abaixando o zíper. A diva levanta os quadris para ajudar Quinn a remover o jeans. A loira engole seco, quando ela olha e vê Rachel somente em calcinha vermelha.

"Você é tão linda." diz Quinn, pressionando um beijo nos lábios da diva, enquanto ela acaricia o lado de fora da coxa de Rachel. Lentamente a loira começa a se mover em direção ao cós da calcinha da diva. Ela esfrega os dedos contra o tecido já úmido. A boca da diva abre, e um pequeno gemido escapa de seus lábios quando Quinn roça os dedos contra um ponto.

A loira continua a fazer o movimento e o gemido da morena aumenta.

"você gosta?" a loira pergunta com a voz rouca pela excitação.

Os olhos castanhos, cheios de desejo olham para a loira.

"Uhumm." diz Rachel, sua voz também está rouca. "Eu... eu quero mais."

"Ok". Quinn morde o lábio inferior, e mergulha seus dedos dentro da calcinha da namorada. Seus dedos roçam o lugar e então, ela está tocando a umidade da diva.

"Oh!" Rachel respira, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Quinn e move os quadris para encontrar os dedos da loira mais uma vez. Essa sensação é maravilhosa e tudo que Rachel pode fazer e querer sentir de novo.

Quinn move os dedos mais contra Rachel, recolhendo a umidade entre suas dobras antes de esfregar o clitóris novamente.

"Você pode, ir?" Rachel pergunta com a respiração irregular, depois de algum tempo de Quinn esfregando seu clitóris.

Quinn sorri entendendo o que a namorada está falando, então ela move a mão mais para baixo, pressionando a ponta de seu dedo médio na entrada da cantora.

''você tem certeza?'' a loira pergunta olhando para os olhos da namorada. Rachel só assenti com a cabeça.

Quinn então entra em Rachel pela primeira vez, a morena segura na camiseta da loira. A diva também faz um som, diferente dos anteriores.

A agora Quinn está desfrutando da sensação de Rachel entorno de seu dedo, tudo é tão suave, quente e úmido, e isso deixa Quinn mais excitada do que nunca.

''eu vou mover.'' Quinn diz olhando para a morena abaixo de si, e devagar começa a bombear o dedo para dentro e fora.

A morena nunca sentiu isso antes, ela está tão envolvida no momento, e nas sensações, seu peito está subindo e descendo, e ela continua a suspirar de prazer, sentir o dedo de Quinn dentro dela é a coisa mais gostosa que ela já sentiu.

A loira observa fascinada quando a morena começa a choramingar seu nome baixinho. A diva tem a respiração cada vez mais irregular, e agora seu quadril está indo de encontro ao dedo da loira. Poucos segundos depois a morena solta um gemido mais alto e se desfaz nos braços de Quinn.

E a loira sorri, pois ela sabe que conseguiu dar prazer para a garota que ela namora.

'' foi bom?'' a loira pergunta ainda vendo a morena tentar normalizar sua respiração.

"incrível." Rachel diz em um fôlego, e puxa Quinn para um beijo sedento e desordenado.

Quinn ainda está excitada e os beijos que Rachel lhe dá agora não ajudam para mudar sua situação.

Seus lábios e línguas movem-se juntos, e as respirações perdem-se.

Então a loira percebe que uma mão de Rachel percorre seu corpo para baixo indo de encontro para a protuberância na sua calça jeans.

"espera." a loira de repente diz e retira a mão da namorada de sua calça.

"o que foi?" diz Rachel confusa.

"você não precisa fazer isso Rach." ela diz olhando encabulada nos olhos de Rachel.

"por que?" Rachel pergunta. "você tem vergonha?" ela sabe que a namorada está corada, então a morena tenta lhe acalmar e lhe passar confiança e amor. "você não precisa se envergonhar com isso. Eu gosto de você, e de tudo em você. E eu quero poder fazer você sentir como você acabou de fazer-me sentir."

'' você quer?'' Quinn pergunta ainda encabulada.

'' sim, eu acho que...'' Rachel cora um pouco mais e Quinn franze a testa. ''eu te amo. Eu não teria deixado isso ter acontecido se não me sentisse assim com você.'' a morena solta.

Quinn sente seu coração saltar em seu peito, ela mal pode acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, seu rosto fica em um sorriso estranho, e seus olhos brilham.

'' eu também te amo.'' Quinn diz mais feliz que qualquer pessoa na face da terra. ''eu amo você Rach.''

A diva sorri, elas se inclinam para outro beijo. Após a quebra do beijo Rachel fala.

''então, você não tem que ter vergonha de mim.'' A diva diz olhando nos olhos da loira. ''você não precisa ter vergonha de ter um pênis. E a proposito eu já vi ele no vestiário, lembra?''

Quinn cora um pouco e acena.

'' eu lembro, você e sua curiosidade que teve que arrancar minha toalha.'' A loira fala.

'' eu já tinha visto antes de pegar a toalha.'' Rachel falou sorrindo. ''só que você estava fingindo que nada estava acontecendo.''

'' eu estava assustada, isso é meu maior segredo.'' Quinn respondeu.

'' mas você não precisa ficar assustada comigo.'' Rachel sorriu e bicou os lábios da loira.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn fala sentindo mais amor pela namorada.

''então você vai deixar eu te tocar?'' Rachel pergunta corando pelas suas palavras. A respiração de Quinn aumenta, só de imaginar Rachel lhe tocando. Mas a loira sabe que elas não podem arriscar, seus pais deixaram Rachel dormir ali, e já está um pouco tarde, a morena tem que ir para o quarto de hospedes.

'' vou, mas não hoje. Eu acho que já está tarde. Você tem que ir ao quarto de hóspedes. Se você não ir, minha mãe vai bater aqui já já. '' a loira diz.

'' a gente tem tempo.'' Rachel diz e Quinn sorri.

'' não temos Rach.'' a líder de torcida da um selinho na namorada. ''não se preocupe, vamos ter mais tempo outro dia.''

'' ok, então eu vou para o quarto.'' A diva disse. ''só preciso me arrumar.''

''com certeza, você não vai querer cruzar o corredor com a calça nos joelhos, e a camisa aberta.'' Quinn sorriu, e a diva deu um tapa no braço da loira antes de levantar-se para ajeitar-se.

**NA: E então o que acharam? Falem pessoas. E até próxima postagem.**


	41. Capítulo 41: A SYLVESTER

**NA: Capítulo bem curtinho, só um pouco de história mesmo. Só pra ter coerência, porque eu não gosto da falta da coerência que as vezes tem na série.**

**Ps: alguém pediu drama, não sei que tipo de drama a pessoa gostaria, mas agora a história está mais no focar do relacionamento delas e as descobertas que elas fazem nas suas intimidades. Pois esse é o primeiro relacionamento de ambas. **

**Após os próximos 4 capítulos(eu acho) teremos um draminha, mas não é muito. Pois eu apesar de gostar de drama de novela mexicana (Aka maria do bairro), não sei escrever muito sobre isso. **

**E por fim quero agradecer a quem comentou, Obrigado! Comentando vocês fazem com que eu queira atualizar mais rápido.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 41: A SYLVESTER**

O domingo das garotas foi ótimo, elas tiveram um almoço na casa Fabray, com todos os seus pais. Os Berry e os Fabray, interagiram muito bem. Judy achou assuntos em comum com Hiram, eles falaram sobre musicais, e trabalho. A loira era Designer de interiores e decoradora, e Hiram era arquiteto, alguma coisa em comum, como a decoração foi um bom assunto para o dia deles.

Leroy conversou com Russel, não tinham muito em comum no trabalho, já que o Loiro alto era advogado, e o judeu era dono de uma imobiliária. Mas falaram sobre assuntos diversos. As garotas gostaram da interação entre as famílias, que sabiam que o namoro delas era segredo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na segunda-feira Quinn entrou na escola com um sorriso no rosto, seu final de semana foi perfeito.

'' hey loira viu o pássaro verde?'' Sam surgiu ao seu lado no corredor.

'' oi Sam, e não vi nenhum pássaro, estou feliz, você deveria estar também, pois ganhamos as seletivas.''

'' estou confuso. Você não disse que era um plano para acabar com glee, agora está feliz porque nós ganhamos?'' Sam perguntou coçando a nuca em confusão, era uma mania que ele tinha quando não entendia algo.

'' não fique confuso. Você não gosta de estar lá?'' Quinn pergunta indo para seu armário com o loiro.

'' eu gosto, poder cantar sempre é bom, a gente faz isso juntos e fica legal.'' Sam falou sorrindo.

'' então, não há motivos para confusão. Você ouviu, até Santana gosta de estar lá.'' Quinn disse.

'' não repita isso Fabray.'' A latina surgiu do nada assustando os dois.

'' caraca Santana, você me assustou.'' Sam disse olhando para a latina.

'' que bom Boca de Truta.'' Santana sorriu e virou-se para a loira. ''Quinn a treinadora quer falar com você no escritório, e rápido.''

'' o que será que ela quer?'' Quinn falou pensando alto.

'' eu não sei, talvez alguma coisa sobre o plano.'' Santana falou. ''só sei que ela mandou te avisar para estar lá rápido.''

Quinn suspirou, ela teria que enfrentar a treinadora, era obvio que a mulher havia descobrido algo.

''ok, eu vou ir lá antes da aula.'' Quinn disse. ''até mais pra vocês.''

'' sorte com o dragão.'' Sam sorriu para a amiga e Quinn riu enquanto caminhava.

'' você não tem medo da morte Boca de Truta?'' Santana perguntou olhando para o loiro. ''se a treinadora ouve você falando isso, você estará morto e sem os dentes dessa sua grande boca. O que seria horrível''

A latina virou-se em seus pés sacudindo sua saia das Cheerios e andando pelo corredor, Sam avistou Puck e foi até o garoto judeu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' queria falar comigo treinadora?'' Quinn entrou no escritório de Sue.

'' sente-se Q.'' A mulher alta falou e Quinn fez o que lhe foi dito.

Sue estava colocando algo dentro de um Shake e começou a agitar o copo elétrico, ela virou-se para a loira e sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

'' Então você achou que eu não saberia?'' Sue disse séria.

Quinn engoliu em seco, ela não sabia o que a treinadora sabia.

'' minhas melhores líderes de torcida no glee clube e eu não saberia?'' Sue continuou. ''e além disso os jogadores sem cérebro junto?''

Quinn mordeu o lábio pensando em algo.

'' Eu fiz pensando na senhora, sei que você não quer o glee clube de pé. Então o plano é pra acabar com eles.'' Quinn falou tentando ver até onde essa desculpa poderia ajudá-la.

'' deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você e uns 6 alunos populares se juntaram ao glee clube?'' Sue perguntou ainda segurando seu copo elétrico que estava agitando seu shake.

'' sim, e foi por uma boa causa, por favor não nos expulse da torcida.'' Quinn disse.

''pode parar por ai.'' Sue falou. ''não quero ouvir nada. Sabe Q, quando lhe vi pela primeira vez lembrei da jovem Sue Sylvester. Porém você não tem minha estrutura óssea. Mas só agora, vi como somos parecidas.'' Sue disse e Quinn ficou confusa. ''você e Santana, serão minhas espiãs dentro daquele clube. Brittany não, porque ela não faria corretamente, apesar de ter sido muito útil me contando sobre tudo, e me entregando a lista de musicas. Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu preciso de olhos dentro daquele clube, vamos acabar com eles lá de dentro, assim como você planejou.''

Quinn sorriu sem graça, ela estava um pouco em problemas, ela não podia acabar com o glee, Rachel iria sofrer, mas ela não podia decepcionar a treinadora. Ela teria que ser muito mais esperta e jogar para os dois times.

'' sim.'' a loira mais nova diz colocando um sorriso falso em seu rosto.

'' vocês poderão me dar as informações necessárias.'' Sue pensou. ''e eu vou espremer a cabeça encaracolada de Schuester com as minhas mãos.''

Quinn só tinha que manter o sorriso falso para a treinadora e concordar.

'' agora levante sua bunda da minha cadeira, e saia dessa sala.'' A mulher disse para a líder de torcida.

Quinn assentiu e fez isso rapidamente, indo para a sala de aula, pois o sinal estava prestes a tocar.


	42. Capítulo 42: Me Tocar

**NA: Mais um capítulo hoje. Esse é mais Interessante. Leiam e não esqueçam de comentarem. Eu gosto de ver o que vocês pensam, alegra o coração do autor.**

**Ps:eu não sou bom em colocar nome nos capítulos, então eu leio e acho alguma palavra no meio da capítulo então fica aquela mesmo. :)**

**Cap 4****2****: ****Toques**

A Semana transcorreu, na segunda após as aulas Quinn tem pratica das Cheerios, na terça todos tem glee clube, então é só na quarta que ela pode levar Rachel pra casa. Claro que elas tiveram momentos juntas na escola entre as aulas, mas agora elas vão poder ficar em casa com todo o tempo disponível.

'' seus pais não estão?'' Rachel diz assim que elas chegam na casa Fabray.

'' não, mãe foi fazer uma decoração em Akron só chegará mais tarde, e papai sempre chega antes do jantar.'' Quinn falou segurando a mão da namorada na sala. ''você esta com fome, quer algo?

'' não, estou bem, comi uns cookies vegans no intervalo da tarde.'' Rachel falou.

'' ok eu também não quero nada.'' Quinn fala e sorri para a morena. ''só você.''

Rachel morde o lábio e olha para a namorada, Quinn as guia para as escadas. E logo elas estão no quarto da loira. A líder de torcida tira sua jaqueta letterman das Cheerios ficando com uma camiseta e a calça que usava.

''vou colocar um filme, eu peguei ontem na locadora pra gente.'' a loira diz pegando a caixa do DVD e tirando o CD para pôr no aparelho. Enquanto isso Rachel se ajeita na cama da loira. Quinn terminar de colocar o filme e vai para a cama com a morena.

Agora elas estão juntas em cima da cama de Quinn, e os créditos de abertura do filme rolam. A loira respira o cheiro de shampoo de Rachel e solta um suspiro sorriso, este é definitivamente o melhor cheiro que ela já sentiu.

Não demorou muito para que o filme seja esquecido, e Rachel está pressionando beijos o longo do pescoço de Quinn enquanto suas mãos lentamente começam a percorrer o corpo da loira. Quinn vira a cabeça e capta os lábios de Rachel com a seus próprios.

Rachel empurra a camiseta de Quinn para cima, arrastando os dedos ao longo do abdome da loira enquanto elas continuam com os beijos. A loira quebra o beijo só para remover a blusa completamente. Não há pressa desta vez pois elas tem bastante tempo sozinhas agora. A morena parte com beijos para o pescoço pálido novamente, e a líder de torcida sente seu coração acelerar . Cada beijo e carícia, põe o corpo da loira em muitos arrepios. Ela pode sentir seu pênis ficar duro em suas calças, ela pensa sobre ter a mão de Rachel sobre ele.

"Rachel?" Quinn fala. "Eu ... eu acho que hoje podemos."

Os beijos de Rachel no pescoço param e ela levanta a cabeça para olhar Quinn, os olhos castanhos com completo desejo.

"podemos?" a morena pergunta ainda na dúvida sobre o que a loira disse.

"Você pode me tocar... se você quiser." Quinn diz e rapidamente cora. ''Droga, eu não devia ter dito isso, desculpa, eu não quero que você fique...''

"Eu quero" a morena fala interrompendo a namorada nervosa.

A líder de torcida franze a testa e Rachel se inclina para capturar os lábios da namorada.

Depois de alguns momentos, a mão de diva começa a descer pelo corpo sarado de Quinn, e a loira sente sua excitação aumentar, sua namorada continua a descer. Os dedos da morena chegam no cós da calça.

A cantora corre a palma da mão contra a barriga esculpida da líder de torcida, e pressiona um beijo nos lábios de Quinn. Quinn está um pouco nervosa ou ansiosa porque isso vai acontecer finalmente.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" a loira pergunta, ela não quer forçar Rachel a nada que seja desconfortável para a morena.

"Eu tenho." Rachel sorri acolhedora.

Rachel beija-a e Quinn agora relaxa. Os dedos de Rachel começam novamente a se mover, no cós da calça de Quinn, e finalmente mergulham para dentro.

Os lábios da loira tremem quando os dedos escovam contra a parte inferior de seu pênis, e isso lhe envia arrepios de prazer por todo seu corpo. Em seguida, a mão de Rachel envolve em torno de seu eixo rígido, e Quinn solta um suspiro. Isso está acontecendo, a loira pensa.

"Uau." Rachel diz e Quinn abre os olhos para olhar para a namorada. "Você é tão grande, Quinn." diz a morena antes de pressionar um beijo na loira.

A diva continua pressionando beijos no pescoço de Quinn e lentamente começa a fazer um curso com a mão, a loira começa a gemer.

"Está certo?" Rachel pergunta depois de um momento, um pouco de incerteza, pois ela nunca havia feito isso antes. Quinn acena.

"Sim, você está... oh" a líder suspira e seu quadril mexem na mão de Rachel. "Você está perfeita."

Rachel sorri timidamente, satisfeita por estar fazendo tudo certo.

A respiração da loira aumenta, e o seu prazer também. O bombeamento da mão de Rachel é maravilhoso... nada nunca fez sentir tão bom. Ela sente arrepios no corpo inteiro com prazer.

"você tem que tirar a calça." Rachel diz parando os movimentos de sua mão.

A loira abre os olhos e levanta o quadril para que a diva retire. Então a calça e boxers são retirados, expondo o pênis duro para a morena.

"Você é tão grande." Rachel diz e pressiona um beijo na namorada e mais uma vez envolve sua mão em torno do pênis.

Quinn sente seu estomago borbulhar de prazer quando Rachel retoma o bombeamento da mão para cima e para baixo no seu comprimento.

A líder de torcida sente-se cada vez mais perto e respirando pesadamente.

Então ela sabe que está vindo, ela geme baixo, seu quadril empurra-se na mão de Rachel, e ela sente a sensação de prazer bater em seu corpo, surtos de sêmen pousam em seu estômago.

'' isso foi...incrível.'' a loira diz um pouco corada e ofegando.

"realmente foi, você é linda, e eu adorei ver você gozar. E que bom que você gostou." Rachel disse beijando os lábios da loira abaixo dela.

Quinn sorri, Rachel é tão perfeita e adorável e bem diferente entre quatro paredes. Ela é espontânea e Quinn poderia até dizer que bem mais soltinha.

''eu te amo." Quinn fala com prazer.

A morena se inclina para baixo, escovando o nariz contra Quinn antes de beijá-la novamente.

"Eu te amo também.'' Rachel diz com um sorriso suave.

Quinn sorri. "Eu te amo mais."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então o que acharam de mais esse passo, elas estão caminhando muito devagar ou rápido demais? Podem falar não importa o que digam, eu respeito opiniões. :) **

**Tem alguém ai que gosta da Rachel ser um pouco safada? Porque eu adoro. **

**Comentem pois vocês sabem que assim eu solto os próximos capítulos, e os próximos vocês vão gostar, ou não. hahahaha.**


	43. Capítulo 43: Aliviando a excitação

**NA: Oi pessoas que leem a história. Aqui vem mais um capítulo pra vocês que sempre comentam. Que tal aumentarmos um pouco da intimidade delas? Isso é pra quem gosta de um pouco de "ação" no relacionamento. Para as safadeeenhas(os).**

**Desfrutem e me digam o que acharam, nesse eu quero os pensamentos de vocês. O próximo também é nesse "nível", então quero saber o que acham. Xx**

**Cap 43: Aliviando a excitação**

As garotas já estavam namorando a algum tempo, e cada vez mais apaixonadas e envolvidas na relação. Desde que o namoro se firmou as duas garotas ficam mais perto e passam a maior parte do seus tempo juntas, mesmo que tem que esconder o relacionamento elas dão um jeito para tudo. Trocas de beijos no banheiro do segundo andar, esperando uma a outra depois da escola em suas casas.

Quinn ainda sente um medo sobre alguém da escola descobrir sobre elas, mas sempre que ela e Rachel estão sozinhas, sua mente fica despreocupada com qualquer coisa. Se elas só se abraçam, beijam ou simplesmente ficam lado a lado, ela concentra-se puramente em estar com a morena, que sempre tinha sido a pessoa a qual lhe fez sentir-se diferente, e agora ela sabe que isso é o amor.

Rachel sempre está muito envolvida com o glee clube, e há dias que a loira só gosta de ficar no quarto da namorada e assisti-la treinar, como ela está fazendo agora.

A morena anda de um lado para outro no quarto, segurando partituras e liga o som para cantar as músicas. De repente ela para bruscamente a vira-se para Quinn que estava mexendo no celular, entretida jogando angrybirds.

"temos que fazer um dueto, bebê." Rachel fala decidida, os apelidos carinhosos foi uma coisa que elas desenvolveram com o tempo de namoro, e Rachel adorava usá-los. "Eu sei que você só gosta de apoiar as performances. Mas agora eu estava aqui e vi essa musica e ela ficará perfeita com nossas vozes." a morena exibe um sorriso enorme, e Quinn guarda o celular, pensando que ela não quer fazer um dueto no glee.

"Rach, você sabe que eu não tenho a voz afinada e eu sou ruim com algumas notas.'' Quinn disse e

Rachel fez um biquinho.

''mas Quinn...'' a morena fala ainda com o biquinho que sabia que sempre convencia a loira.

"não faz isso Rach. Eu não quero fazer um dueto no glee agora. Talvez quando eu estar mais confiante com minha voz.'' a loira falou.

''eu posso te ajudar a ficar confiante com sua voz.'' a morena sorriu, subiu na cama sentando no colo da namorada, uma perna de cada lado do corpo da loira

'' Rach você não vai me conven...'' a loira disse ao sentir a morena roçando seus lábios.

"Eu estou com saudades de beijar você.'' a morena circula o pescoço da loira com os braços fechando a distância entre suas bocas.

As mãos da diva percorrem para baixo nas curvas da loira, deslizando sob a bainha da camiseta e encontrando a pele nua. Gemidos e suspiros escaparam dos seus lábios enquanto elas sentem seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro.

"Rach..." A líder de torcida, sentia sua excitação aumentar em sua cueca boxers que estava apertado em torno de seu membro já ereto. A morena não deu muita bola para a namorada e continuou a percorrer com suas mãos sob a camiseta da loira, traçando o abdome sarado. "Precisamos desacelerar, bebê."

"Sabe Quinn, a gente não precisa desacelerar sempre.'' os dedos de Rachel arrastaram para baixo, até que pousou no cós da calça de moletom da loira. "depois daquele dia que a gente esteve mais intimas, eu andei pesquisando na internet e descobri que podemos fazer algumas coisas." a diva deslizou para baixo a palma da mão através da calça e percebeu a ereção da namorada. "sabia que as pessoas usam bocas, além das mãos?" Ela sussurrou o ouvido da loira, que não podia fazer mais nada além de gemer com o pensamento.

"Rach, eu não acho que você queira dizer isso.'' Quinn roçou a ponta do nariz no rosto da namorada, respirando lentamente e tentando pensar em algo repugnante que a faria seu tesão diminuir. "Eu vou tomar um banho frio em casa."

A morena pegou o rosto da loira e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

" eu não estou falando que iria fazer isso, mas talvez poderíamos fazer algo juntas." a diva disse e o coração da loira estava saltando pela boca. ''eu gostaria de ver como você vai lidar com isso'' a morena coloca a mão sobre a protuberância na calça da loia. ''em casa. Que tal você me mostrar?'' a morena usa uma voz provocante.

"Você está... você está pedindo para fazer... aqui na frente?" a loira corou com o pensamento de livrar de sua ereção na frente da namorada. "Rach, eu não sei..."

"vamos tentar. Eu posso te mostrar como eu faço." Rachel saiu do colo de Quinn e deitou na cama antes retirando sua saia e calcinha para o chão, ficando exposta. A loira engoliu pesadamente ao ver o que a namorada estava fazendo.

''Rach..'' Quinn mal conseguia falar com os olhos sobre o corpo da morena.

"Tire a calça, bebê." A morena sentou-se na cama. Quinn percebeu que a namorada falava sério então, por que não? elas estavam namorando a bastante tempo, suficiente para fazerem isso uma com a outra.

Ainda um pouco tonta com a ideia a loira fez o que a namorada lhe disse, tirando a calça junto com seu boxers, ela liberou seu membro. A morena sorriu ao ver o pênis da loira novamente.

"E agora?" Quinn sentou na cama contra a cabeceira, a morena rapidamente inclinou-se e apoiou os joelhos de cada lado das coxas da loira sentado sobre elas.

"me conta o que você pensa quando faz isso." a cantora se inclinou para frente. "Você pensa em mim com meus dedos envolvendo seu membro, ou talvez a minha boca?" a diva sussurrou cada palavra no ouvido da loira e circulou o lobo da orelha. No que a morena havia lido em suas pesquisas, ela viu que os parceiros costumavam gostar de usar palavras para estimularem uns aos outros. E ela estava certa que falar coisas desse tipo para a namorada estava funcionando, pois Quinn gemeu e tomou uma respiração mais profunda, antes de falar.

"Sua boca... girando em torno... dele." a loira confessou um pouco de vergonha por admitir isso. A morena sorriu, e Quinn colocou seus dedos no quadril da diva.

''então você gosta que eu te chupe todinha?'' a morena falou ainda com a voz rouca no ouvido da loira, que já não podia aguentar mais esse sofrimento sem um contato.

Quinn acariciou as coxas da diva e desceu até que encontrou um calor familiar.

"Deus, você está tão molhada." Seus dedos timidamente tocaram a parte pouco conhecida da namorada, que agora gemia. Quinn deslizou os dedos através da umidade.

"por você bebê. Eu quero que você use isso para se tocar." a morena falou mais ofegante por sentir os dedos de Quinn na sua umidade tocando-a tão deliciosamente.

Quinn não questionou isso, afinal ela precisa aliviar-se rapidamente, então a loira pegou a umidade com os dedos, e espalhou sobre a ponta de seu membro. Ela envolveu seu comprimento completamente massageando e circulando.

Rachel olhava os movimentos da loira ao redor do membro. Incrivelmente ver isso fez a morena mais excitada e com vários pensamentos sobre o que elas poderiam fazer juntas. Mas a morena moveu os pensamentos de sua cabeça, pois também precisava de um pouco de prazer, ela levou sua mão entre as pernas, seu polegar rapidamente pressionou em seu clitóris, esfregando e circulando.

"vamos nos olhar bebê." os dentes da morena mordiscaram o lábio da namorada a frente dela, seus quadris balançaram para a frente para dar mais contato com seu polegar.

A morena podia sentir um formigamento no estômago e o tremor em suas coxas, provavelmente pronta para o clímax.

"Deus, você é tão linda." Quinn ofegou sussurrando contra os lábios de Rachel. "Você está tão molhada, Rach." a loira falava roucamente, e a voz da sua namorada dessa forma fez morena atingir seu clímax, os dedos continuaram os movimentos de cima para baixo em suas dobras massageando com seu polegar pressionado na parte inferior do seu clitóris.

"Quinnn!" A cantora moveu seu quadril para trás e para a frente e não demorou muito quando sua boceta lançou seu gozo cobrindo a palma da sua mão.

Ela desfrutava de seu prazer enquanto via a namorada em frente dela com movimentos rápidos de sua mão, para cima e para baixo no comprimento de seu pênis antes de atingir o orgasmo.

"Porra Rach!" O quadril da loira levantou-se da cama e o gozo branco saiu da cabeça bulbosa, a mão ainda massageando o comprimento do membro enquanto elas viram o sêmen vazar do pênis da loira.

As respirações estavam totalmente erráticas e Quinn fechou seus olhos para respirar fundo, ela sentiu seu pau amolecer, então a diva lhe abraçou.

"isso foi incrível." Rachel tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, então ela beijou sua namorada e se aconchegou em seu peito.

''sim, incrível.'' a loira falou também satisfeita. Seu coração parecia querer saltar em seu peito e respirar ainda era difícil.

Elas ficaram assim por um tempo, tentando acalmar seus corações.

'' que hora seus pais chegam?'' Quinn perguntou ainda envolvida no abraço da namorada.

'' daqui a pouco.'' Rachel disse baixinho. ''mas falta um tempo, não se preocupe.''

A loira respirou fundo e aproveitou a calor dos braços da garota que ela amava.

**NA: Então... falem, pois eu gosto de ler o que vocês tem para me dizer. E essa é uma forma de nos comunicarmos. Abraços pra meus leitores que comentam sempre. **

**PS: Talvez eu poste o outro amanha de noite, porque eu tenho aula o dia todo no sábado na Facul. E isso é uma Droga. Até lá então.**


	44. Capítulo 44: Palavras Sujas

**NA: Capítulo do final de semana. Espero que gostem, e comentem.**

* * *

**CAP 44: Palavras Sujas**

Já fazem quase sete meses de namoro, e elas agora tem a intimidade maior. Então tentam sempre fazer algo novo, devido ao excesso de hormônios aflorando. Geralmente se encontram muitas vezes na semana em suas casas, depois das aulas, enquanto seus pais ainda não chegaram dos trabalhos. Como estão no exato momento.

Os dedos de Rachel agarrados nos cabelos da namorada enquanto seu quadril se levanta da cama, encontrando o outro quadril pressionado sobre o dela, a ereção da loira esfregando contra seu núcleo, as sessões de amassos ficaram mais intensas, e agora mais quentes, no ultimo mês de namoro.

As coxas da morena, estão em torno da cintura da loira, e ela esfrega-se, sentindo a cabeça do membro duro estimular seu clitóris latejante sobre o material de sua calcinha.

"droga Rach, você tem que parar de fazer isso, eu já não aguento mais." Quinn resmungou durante o beijo, e os dedos da diva sob seu sutiã, tocando seus mamilos duros. "eu quero te beijar toda." A loira deslizou abrindo o sutiã da diva e colocando a ponta da língua sobre o mamilo ereto.

"Então faça isso. Me lambe." Rachel gaguejou com a sensação, o desconforto entre suas pernas era imenso. A diva rapidamente tirou sua calcinha. "Por favor, faça isso Quinn."

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, e devagar ela fez seu caminho para o centro da diva, suas mãos espalharam as coxas bronzeadas abrindo-as. "tão molhada." a loira olhou as dobras brilhantes. Quinn aproximou seu rosto à intimidade da morena e pôs sua língua para fora tocando o local.

"Oh Quiiinn!" Rachel arqueou as costas, gemendo bem alto ao sentir a língua da loira em suas dobras lambendo sua excitação. As pernas morenas abriram para dar mais acesso a namorada. "Deus Quinn..." Seus gemidos foram ficando mais altos e constantes. "droga, continue a me lamber."

"Você tem um gosto tão bom, Rach." A loira falou e voltou para o que estava fazendo, sua língua circulou o clitóris, puxando e beliscando com os dentes. Dedos da loira agarraram as nádegas, levantando um pouco a morena para ter mais acesso, a loira colocou sua língua no interior da diva e continuava empurrando dentro e fora.

"Continue, não pare." Rachel estava ofegante, seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo com prazer. O suor já cobria sua pele.

"Você é tão apertada." a loira falou, sentindo sua excitação além dos limites, lhe incomodando na sua cueca. A líder loira continuou com seus lábios em volta do nervos duros, sugando-os em sua boca então ela colocou seus dedos para dentro da vagina da morena.

"Estou tão perto..." A mão da morena agarrou no cabelo da loira. Suas paredes apertaram contra os dedos empurrando dentro dela e com um grito alto, ela chegou no clímax, explodindo no rosto da namorada. "QUINNNNN!" ela gritou.

E a loira parou os movimentos para observar sua namorada em êxtase. Agora Quinn só precisava aliviar-se, ela retirou sua cueca boxers. O membro estava muito duro, as pernas de Rachel se abriram e a loira se encaixou entre elas, para recolher um pouco da umidade da diva, que subiu seu quadril para o contato.

"não faça isso, Rach." Quinn rosnou no ouvido da morena, concentrando-se para esfregar a ponta de seu membro contra as dobras da diva. Após recolher um pouco de umidade ela começou a se afastar para masturbar-se. Mas Rachel lhe segurou em cima de si, sua mão agarrou o membro e levou novamente contra a sua umidade, esfregando suas dobras contra o membro.

"esfregue em mim, é tão bom." a cantora levou seus braços para o pescoço, prendendo a namorada contra seu corpo. A loira não conseguia concentrar-se em mais nada que sentir seu membro na umidade da diva, isso era tão prazeroso.

Quinn ajeitou seu corpo sobre os braços ao lado da pequena morena embaixo de si, e então seus quadris começaram a mover-se, ela não estava muito longe de gozar, depois de chupar e lamber sua namorada.

"Droga isso é tão bom." a loira falou ainda movendo-se rápido contra a intimidade morena. Ela mantinha o movimento de seu membro nas dobras da diva esfregando no clitóris de Rachel que estava perto novamente. Fodendo a diva em um ritmo forte e rápido ela perdeu a noção das suas palavras. ''Eu vou pintar você de branco com minha porra". Quinn gemia e esfregava-se mais forte na cantora. Ela não poderia pensar agora em o que estava falando, mas Rachel ouviu surpresa e um pouco satisfeita por ouvir aquelas palavras da namorada.

"Eu estou tão perto de novo." Rachel gemia constantemente.

Os impulsos dos quadris ficaram cada vez mais rápidos e os gemidos mais altos. Elas estavam indo para o clímax juntas. As mãos da morena agarraram na bunda da namorada, seu quadril se levantou da cama e bateu no membro duro que estava iniciando a explosão de porra pelas suas dobras.

"Oh tão gostoso, Porra." Quinn rosnou de prazer, com o sentimento de gozar sobre as dobras da namorada. Seu pênis se contraía com os lançamentos, e aos poucos ele ficou flácido entre suas pernas. Rachel também estava tendo seu orgasmo, somente em sentir sua namorada chegar ao Clímax.

"Tão bom..." a morena falou ofegando e descansando contra o travesseiro, enquanto a loira desabou ao seu lado na cama. "Isso foi maravilhoso."

A loira assentiu, e virou-se de lado para colocar um braço em volta da cintura morena.

''foi totalmente incrível.'' Quinn sorriu satisfeita, com tudo que elas haviam feito, não só naquele dia, mas todo o que cresceram e aprenderam com o namoro. ''você acha que eu exagerei por ter falado aquiles palavras, você?'' Quinn perguntou com um pouco de receio.

''Na verdade foi sexy e me excitou mais. Eu gostei de você usando palavras sujas comigo. Você pode usá-las quando quiser.'' a morena sorriu maliciosamente e Quinn ganhou um tom vermelho em suas bochechas.

''eu te amo.'' a loira sorriu.

'' eu também te amo.'' Rachel falou e juntou seus lábios, agora que elas estava lado a lado na cama.

O cansaço das ações tomava conta das garotas e Quinn percebeu a namorada piscar várias vezes lentamente.

"cochilo?" Quinn murmurou contra seu ombro, a cantora assentiu. A loira sorriu e olhou em volta da cama para perceber um cobertor, ela se esticou pegando, e as envolvendo, ficando nas costas na morena e lhe circulando com um braço. Os pais da diva iriam chegar tarde então elas tinham tempo para um cochilo revigorante.

* * *

**NA: ENTÃO o que acharam disso? Falem. E até o próximo. Se comentarem posto mais rápido. **


	45. Capítulo 45: Convites para o baile

**NA: OLÁ PESSOAL. Um capítulo aqui no meio da semana pois eu tive comentários, principalmente de uma nova leitora **_**LittleC.(**_**Obrigado pelos comentários, que bom que está gostando). Mas também agradeço aos meus outros leitores(as) de sempre, que comentam também Obrigado à vocês por dizerem o que acham. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, um pouco de história porque a gente tem que dar um descanso para a pegação também né? Haha**

**PS: NOTA NO FINAL, LEIAM.**

* * *

**Cap 45: Convites para o baile**

O glee clube está cada vez melhor, mesmo que muitos não admitem eles se gostam completamente dentro do clube. E os populares não querem acabar com o coral, então cada vez que Sylvester pergunta algo para Quinn ou Santana sobre o coral, as garotas dão respostas vagas, que de nada ajudam a treinadora, até Brit está mais ligada no assunto.

A loira de olhos azuis sempre foi a mais próxima de todos no coral. E ela agora está em um tipo de coisa com Artie, o que deixa a latina meio que furiosa, Quinn conhece a amiga e sabe que Santana não é de relacionamento sério, mas que ela tem um grande carinho pela loira inocente.

'' então você vai o baile de primavera?'' Santana fala entediada ao lado da loira capitã das Cheerios.

'' você sabe que eu não sou muito dessas coisas.'' Quinn diz e fecha seu armário.

'' você é uma chata as vezes Quinn.'' Santana falou. ''mas esse ano eu também não estou muito animada para ir.'' A latina olha na direção de Artie e Brit no corredor.

'' eles estão tendo alguma coisa?'' Quinn pergunta caminhando ao lado de Santana.

'' não sei, mas com certeza sim. Ele não é idiota de não querer nada com Brit.'' Santana fala, raiva pura em sua voz.

'' você devia falar com ela sobre isso. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender.'' Quinn diz. ''ela gosta de você Santana, desde que eu conheço vocês.''

'' eu não quero, é melhor ela assim.'' Santana disse. ''e também não quero falar sobre isso.''

'' tudo bem, você que sabe.'' Quinn diz arrumando sua bolsa das Cheerios sobre os ombros.

'' eu quero fazer uma fofoca. Você acredita que eu ouvi o Finnocente falando para Puck que vai convidar o Hobbit para o baile?''

Quinn parou de andar no momento que escutou, e ficou com os olhos arregalados.

'' o que?!'' Quinn disse não querendo acreditar no que havia ouvido.

'' é eu também fiquei assustada quando ouvi. Imagina o Baleia com o Hobbit, é o circo dos horrores.'' Santana diz fazendo uma careta em pensar nisso.

'' você tem certeza disso? Finn tem varias garotas da torcida que querem ir com ele ao baile. Por que ele vai convidar a Berry?'' Quinn disse olhando a latina.

'' não sei, mas ao que me parece, talvez ele achou as pernas dela atraentes.'' Santana fez uma careta. ''Também aquela garota vem com saias menores que cintos.'' Santana falou pensando e Quinn bufou.

'' você está preocupada com isso?'' Santana franziu a testa, não entendendo a reação da amiga.

'' não. É só que Finn sempre me convidava.'' Quinn falou tentando mentir da melhor forma.

'' ele deve ter cansado, você vem dando fora nele desde a 8ª série.'' Santana sorriu.

O sinal para a aula da tarde tocou.

'' eu vou indo para a aula, te vejo no treino das Cheerios.'' Santana disse e Quinn foi para a primeira aula da tarde.

No intervalo de uma das aulas da tarde, Quinn percebeu Finn falando com Rachel no corredor. A loira ficou tensa, e seguiu para a sala morrendo de ciúmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' hey bebê.'' Rachel sorriu quando viu Quinn entrar em seu quarto no entardecer. ''como foi seu treino?''

'' foi normal, Sue xingando todo mundo. Algumas garotas lerdas errando os passos, Santana irritada. O de sempre.'' Quinn falou indo até a cadeira do computador onde Rachel estava sentada, a loira depositou um beijo sobre os cabelos castanhos. ''o que você está fazendo?''

''nada.'' Rachel minimizou uma aba que Quinn sabia que era do facebook. A loira arqueou a sobrancelha. ''você está cansada?''

'' Um pouco.'' Quinn falou, Rachel levantou-se e deu um beijo na namorada.

'' quer relaxar?'' Rachel sussurrou sobre os lábios da loira.

'' não Rach, eu não estou estressada. E seus pais estão aqui embaixo, e a porta está aberta.'' Quinn disse passando o nariz contra o de Rachel, carinhosamente.

''tudo bem. Mas eu só estava falando de beijos.'' Rachel sorriu.

'' acho que isso eu realmente quero.'' Quinn colocou as mãos envolta da cintura morena.

Elas caminharam até a cama, onde Quinn sentou-se e Rachel sentou em seu colo. Beijos furtivos foram trocados, mãos percorriam as costas de ambas, pequenos chupões nos pescoços. Mas Rachel percebeu que a loira estava tensa.

'' o que foi Quinn?'' a morena afastou para olhar os olhos verdes.

'' nada.'' Quinn disse.

'' fala bebê, o que foi?'' Rachel perguntou carinhosa.

'' o que Finn falava com você, na troca de matemática para espanhol?'' Quinn perguntou.

''oh...'' Rachel falou surpresa por Quinn ter visto. ''ele me perguntou se tinha par para o baile.'' a diva disse.

'' hum...e você?'' Quinn falou devagar com medo do que poderia ouvir.

'' eu disse que não.'' Rachel falou. ''a verdade.''

'' e o que ele disse?'' Quinn falou mansamente fazendo carícias circulares com os polegares na cintura morena.

'' perguntou se queria ir com ele.'' Rachel disse olhando a namorada.

Quinn engoliu em seco, a fofoca de Santana era verdade.

'' você falou o que?'' Quinn perguntou preocupada.

'' o obvio né Quinn. Que eu não estou interessada em ir ao baile com ele.'' Rachel disse e isso surpreendeu a loira, que estava um pouco insegura.

'' você não quer ir?'' a líder de torcida perguntou.

'' eu não sei...'' Rachel disse. ''esses bailes são como ritos no colegial.''

''então você quer ir?'' Quinn disse.

'' não.'' Rachel disse. ''quer dizer, seria legal ir a um baile. Mas ainda tenho tempo, estamos no ano de freshman.''

'' você que ir né?'' Quinn disse vendo os olhos da morena que brilharam quando falou sobre o baile.

'' é só que nunca ninguém havia me convidado antes.'' Rachel disse. ''mas eu não quero.''

Quinn sabia que a ultima parte era mentira, Rachel sempre pensou nisso, ela queria fazer as coisas como as garotas populares faziam, serem convidadas, dançarem umas musicas, tomar o ponche horrível.

'' vamos para de falar, eu quero matar um pouco a saudade de você. Hoje a gente nem se viu na escola entre as aulas.'' Rachel disse sorrindo e beijando a loira, que correspondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''hey Sam.'' Quinn disse quando avistou o loiro caminhando a frente dela.

'' olá minha líder de torcida preferida.'' Sam sorriu. ''a que devo a honra de sua presença ao meu lado no corredor?''

'' idiota, nós andamos no corredor quase sempre.'' Quinn disse rindo para o amigo e Sam sorriu.

'' ok, então você não quer nada?'' Sam perguntou depois de cumprimentar um cara que passou por eles.

'' não.'' a loira disse e Sam revirou os olhos.

'' anda Lucy, nos conhecemos desde bebês. Eu sei quando você quer algo.'' Sam disse.

A loira parou de andar e segurou o braço de Sam para eles ficarem frente a frente.

'' você tem par para o baile?'' Quinn perguntou e Sam fez uma cara de confuso.

'' você quer ir ao baile?'' o garoto disse.

'' você tem par ou não?'' a loira disse ignorando a pergunta anterior.

'' não.'' Sam falou. ''eu ainda estou pensando em quem chamar.''

Quinn soltou um enorme sorriso.

''isso não é mais problema. Quer ir a minha casa hoje pra ver Avatar?''

Sam fez uma cara de confuso e sorriu, ele nunca perderia assistir Avatar, mesmo que já tenha visto muitas vezes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''o que?! eu não acredito nisso.'' Sam falou sentado no sofá no quarto de Quinn.

''por que?'' Quinn falou confusa da cama.

'' você e Rachel. Isso é meio que impossível.'' O loiro disse como se fosse óbvio.

O loiro estava um tanto quanto surpreso pelo que Quinn havia lhe contado. A loira sabia que poderia confiar no amigo, e ela já estava pensando a algum tempo em contar para Sam sobre seu namoro. Ele sabia já sobre sua opção sexual, contar que ela estava namorando Rachel não era muito difícil, agora.

'' não é impossível, tanto que está acontecendo.'' Quinn falou. ''se você não acredita, pergunte para mamãe ou papai.''

'' meu Deus. Seus pais sabem e você só me conta isso agora? Eu achei que fosse seu melhor amigo?'' Sam falou levando a mão no coração.

''pare de dramatizar, você parece a Rach.'' Quinn falou rindo.

'' você chama ela de Rach?'' Sam sorriu.

''sim, por que?'' Quinn falou corando.

'' isso soou fofo.'' Sam disse e a loira ficou mais vermelha.

'' tudo bem.'' Quinn falou balançando a cabeça. ''você vai fazer o que eu lhe pedi?''

'' claro. Você é minha maninha.'' o loiro piscou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O baile primavera só seria no outro final de semana. Mas as pessoas já estavam se adiantando em convidar seus pares nessa semana de aula. Ninguém queria ficar sem par, ao menos ninguém que queria ir ao baile.

'' oi Rachel.'' Sam chegou ao lado do armário da morena.

'' olá Sam.'' Rachel sorriu para o melhor amigo da namorada.

'' como você está?'' Sam falou e Rachel ficou confusa com a pergunta, normalmente o rapaz só dizia um oi e depois seguia seu caminho. Sam era muito simpático e querido com todos, por isso que Quinn gostava dele, e Rachel também tinha simpatia pelo loiro.

'' estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.'' Rachel falou e fechou seu armário segurando seus livros.

'' posso te acompanhar até a sala?'' Sam perguntou.

Rachel mordeu o lábio surpresa pela pergunta.

'' eu tenho aula no prédio 2. você tem aula lá?'' A diva disse ao rapaz.

'' é mais ou menos no caminho.'' Sam falou, mas era mentira as aulas dele eram no prédio que eles estavam agora.

'' ok, então.'' Rachel falou, não querendo ser rude com o loiro. Eles iniciaram a caminhada.

'' então, você foi muito bem na musica ontem no glee.'' Sam falou. Ele não sabia como convidar Rachel, ela não era uma das garotas a qual ele conversava nos corredores. Então ele foi mais pela técnica que sempre funcionava, elogiar a menina. ''na verdade você é ótima em todas as vezes que canta.''

Rachel corou um pouco com o elogio.

''obrigada.'' ela disse. ''você também tem um bom vocal''

Sam sorriu, ele gostava de cantar, e receber um elogio era sempre bom.

'' valeu, mas eu acho que preciso melhorar muito.'' o loiro disse. ''as vezes eu não consigo segurar algumas notas.''

'' isso é só questão de treino, se você treinar logo conseguirá segurar todas as notas.'' Rachel sorriu. ''o empenho e dedicação sempre dão resultados.''

Sam concordou eles estavam chegando no prédio 2.

'' Rachel.'' o loiro falou e a garota virou o rosto para ele. ''você gostaria... de ir ao baile de primavera comigo?''

Rachel foi surpreendida com a pergunta, ela abriu a boca, já era o segundo rapaz que lhe perguntava isso essa semana.

''oh...eu fico lisonjeada com o convite Sam.'' Rachel disse. ''mas eu não estou interessada em ir ao baile.''

'' não?'' Sam disse confuso. ''mas eu achei que você estivesse.'' afinal Quinn lhe disse que Rachel queria ir ao baile.

'' por que você achou isso?'' Rachel franziu a testa.

'' ah, é só porque as garotas gostam de ir ao baile, certo?'' Sam falou não tentando entregar o pedido de sua amiga.

'' sim, muitas gostam. E por isso tenho certeza que não faltará pretendentes para você.'' Rachel falou. ''mas eu não posso.''

Sam sabia que Rachel estava falando isso por causa de Quinn.

'' escuta Rachel, que tal você pensar e me falar na semana que vem?'' Sam falou. ''eu quero ir com você como um amigo, não se preocupe.''

''oh.'' Rachel franziu a testa.

'' sabe eu tenho costume de ir a baile como amigo, na 8ª série eu fui com Quinn, e nós nos divertimos.'' Sam disse sorrindo.

Rachel pensou na história que a loira havia lhe contado, sobre o primeiro beijo com Sam.

'' eu tenho certeza que sim.'' Rachel falou com um pouco de ciúmes por Sam já ter beijado sua namorada.

'' então, você pode pensar no final de semana. E me contar semana que vem. Você vai gostar, vai ser divertido, afinal o baile é um rito de passagem do colegial.'' Sam disse e Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo, ela sabia de onde veio essa frase.

'' ok, Sam, eu vou pensar.'' Rachel falou. O loiro sorriu e virou no corredor para voltar para sua sala.

* * *

**NA: O Próximo capítulo eu ADORO, já está escrito. Então se vocês comentarem bastante aqui eu coloco na quinta. Mas eu quero ver comentários. Valeu galera até +.**


	46. Capítulo 46: Oral

**NA: CAPÍTULO prometido para hoje. ****Tive comentários(não muitos) mas como eu prometi é justo para quem comentou, especialmente **_**Em5y, danigarcez, Pandicornio09, **__**LittleC**__**, **__** , Toxxo,**_** Espero que gostem. E comentem depois. **

**Curiosidade: vocês conhecem The Killers? O nome desta fic é em homenagem a musica "Heart of a Girl" do ultimo CDs deles, Eu Adoro essa musica, na verdade eu gosto de todas as musicas. E essa é uma das minhas favoritas se alguém quiser ouvir, eu indico todo o CD, mas depende do gosto de vocês. **

* * *

**Cap 45: ORAL**

Sexta-feira após a aula de educação física, as garotas foram para a casa de Quinn. Os pais da loira estavam em mais uma jornada longa de trabalho. Quinn se senta na cama descansando.

'' tem certeza que você não quer comer nada, Rach?'' A loira pergunta para a namorada ainda de pé no quarto. ''eu comprei aqueles cookies vegans que você gosta, e tem suco na geladeira.''

"Podemos lanchar mais tarde." responde Rachel, subindo em cima da cama envolvendo Quinn. A morena inclina-se e pressiona a testa contra a loira, lhe encarando por uns segundos antes de lhe empurrar contra a cama. "fiquei com saudades de você essa semana, nós tivemos pouco tempo juntas, acho que agora eu tenho que aproveitar esse tempo de forma agradável."

A morena sorri maliciosamente e captura o lábio inferior de Quinn entre os dela. A loira põe as mãos na bunda da diva por cima da saia. Elas trocam alguns beijos nessa posição, isso começa a esquentar a líder, que sente sua excitação crescendo, sua ereção já enorme em sua calça.

Para aliviar a pressão em seu núcleo a loira vira-as, e instala-se entre as pernas de Rachel. Ela parte para o pescoço da diva e coloca suaves beijos lá.

A diva começa a sentir o comprimento da namorada entre suas pernas mesmo que elas estão de roupas, a cantora então começa um leve balançar de seu quadril para pressionar contra a ereção de Quinn. E quando elas percebem já estão a se esfregarem uma contra a outra. As respirações ficam mais pesadas com o tempo. Logo Rachel coloca por impulso as pernas ao redor da cintura da loira, que ainda está perdida em seu pescoço.

A morena está quase enlouquecendo com seus corpos se esfregando e sentindo o roce do comprimento de Quinn em seu centro que já se encontra totalmente encharcado.

"Quinn." A diva choraminga, e a loira esfrega-se mais forte contra o centro da namorada, determinada a fazê-la gozar.

"isso é tão bom Rach." diz Quinn mordendo de leve um ponto pulsante no pescoço moreno.

"Oh." Rachel choraminga mais, seu corpo começa a tremer abaixo da loira, que sorri satisfeita ao ver sua namorada atingir o clímax.

Rachel tem a respiração irregular, a loira lhe dá um beijo carinhoso. Quando Rachel já está normalizada ela ainda pode sentir a dureza do membro da loira contra sua cueca, e a diva sorri.

"Sua vez." a loira geme só com a pensamento de Rachel e sua mão maravilhosa lhe acariciando. Elas tem feito isso bastante vezes já durante seus 7 meses de namoro, o pensamento da loira é interrompido quando ela percebe a morena lhe abrindo o zíper da calça.

Rapidamente a morena se livra do jeans da loira deixando-a só de camiseta.

As mãos de Rachel vão para em torno do comprimento da loira, bombeando-a lentamente, e Quinn geme baixinho com a sensação.

"hoje eu quero fazer algo diferente." a cantora fala ainda com os cursos sobre o membro da loira, que está desfrutando da sensação e do prazer.

"O quê?" Quinn pergunta em uma gemida, devido ao prazer intenso que Rachel lhe proporciona.

"Eu quero chupar você." a diva diz, e os olhos de Quinn se abrem em surpresa.

"o que?" ela pergunta não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Rachel sorri mais amplamente e beija loira.

''eu quero chupar você.'' ela sussurra sobre os lábios da namorada.

Quinn sorri só no pensamento de sentir a boca da diva em seu membro. Então rapidamente ela se ajeita sobre a cama enquanto Rachel lhe assiste.

''Tem certeza, Rach?'' Quinn pergunta não querendo que a morena se sinta obrigada a fazer nada que lhe deixe desconfortável. Rachel não responde com palavras ela só assente e então devagar desce e para em frente ao pênis da líder de torcida. A mão pequena da diva retoma seu lugar no eixo ereto da loira, e ela aproxima seu rosto devagar ficando de frente para o membro. Devagar ela experimenta a cabeça do pênis de Quinn, colocando a língua para fora e lambendo a ponta.

A loira geme em resposta. Rachel sorri para o som que a loira fez, e então ela continua com a degustação no pênis da líder. Uma mão paira sobre a base do membro para dar estabilidade ao mesmo. E de repente ela coloca tudo em sua boca. A sensação é maravilhosa e Quinn poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

A morena agora está rodando a ponta do membro com a língua. Tudo é tão bom que Quinn não consegue segurar seu quadril, empurrando assim seu membro na boca da diva.

A loira veja Rachel lentamente abaixando sua boca, e cobrindo todo seu comprimento, e as pequenas mãos em volta da base.

A boca quente e molhada de Rachel lhe deixa louca com cada curso sobre seu comprimento. Quinn está com a respiração irregular e soltando gemidos para cada movimento. A loira não sabe até quando mais vai aguentar, pois é tão delicioso tudo que Rachel faz, então a morena abaixa a boca totalmente sobre o membro, e o seu nariz bate no ventre da loira e isso fez os olhos da líder rolarem para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e soltar outro gemido prazeroso. A loira jura que sente a ponta de seu membro no fundo da garganta da diva, e seu estomago revira de prazer.

"Rach, eu estou tão perto, vou goz.." formar palavras é difícil para a loira no momento.

A morena se afasta pois não sabe se quer que Quinn venha em sua boca, a diva envolve a mão no eixo ereto da loira e continua acariciando o comprimento, o quadril de Quinn pega um ritmo acompanhando a pequena mão no seu membro, e rapidamente a loira atinge seu clímax e libera seu gozo.

Rachel observa a namorada tentar recuperar o folego após o orgasmo, a morena leva o dedo até o sêmen da loira que havia caído sobre o ventre da mesma, ela pega um pouco em seus dedos e leva até a boca provando o gosto. Quinn não perde um segundo dos movimentos de Rachel, a loira geme para a visão da morena lhe provando, e a diva sorri após sentir em sua língua o sabor da namorada.

"é bom, um pouco agridoce." a diva diz olhando para os olhos verdes que lhe encaravam. ''eu deveria ter engolido.''

Quinn solta um gemido em pensar nisso e Rachel sorri.

"Então foi bom?" a diva pergunta com um pouco de receio.

"Rach... foi incrível" diz Quinn com um largo sorriso.

A morena ainda consegue corar depois de tudo que acabou de fazer, e Quinn derrete seu coração.

A loira se ajeita contra os travesseiros na sua cama, e logo abre os braços para Rachel se instalar.

Elas trocam um beijo cheio de sentimentos.

"Eu te amo." diz Quinn quebrando o beijo, e olhando fixamente nos olhos castanhos escuros de Rachel.

"Eu também te amo." Rachel responde com um sorriso suave. "E estou feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu gosto de fazer você sentir-se bem."

Quinn sente-se se apaixonar ainda mais por Rachel e beija-a novamente.

'' eu sei que você também gosta de me fazer sentir bem.'' Rachel continua após a quebra no beijo. ''por isso você pediu para Sam me convidar para o baile.''

Quinn surpreende-se que Rachel soube.

'' como você?'' Quinn fala mas depois tenta disfarçar. ''Sam te convidou para o baile?'' a loira tenta ser convincente em sua atuação e Rachel ri.

'' boba.'' Rachel cutuca as costelas da loira. ''ele é seu melhor amigo e falou sobre o rito de passagem do colegial, você achou que eu não ia conhecer essa frase? Foi eu que disse.''

'' ele não falou, falou?'' Quinn levou a mão a testa. ''eu disse para ele não falar aquilo.''

'' ele falou.'' Rachel riu. ''e eu também achei ele um pouco nervoso.''

'' Sam é um pouco nervoso em relação as garotas.'' Quinn disse.

'' eu sempre achei que ele tinha quem ele desejava.'' Rachel falou.

'' até pode ser, mas ele fica um pouco nervoso, no início.'' Quinn falou. ''mas então, você vai aceitar o convite dele?''

Rachel se firma em um braço para olhar a loira abaixo de si.

'' você quer que eu vá?'' Rachel questiona.

'' eu quero que você faça o que você quer.'' Quinn disse. ''eu sei que você quer ir.''

'' mas você?'' Rachel pergunta.

'' eu estava pensando, eu posso ir com Santana. Ela está chateada porque Brit tem Artie.'' Quinn fala e Rachel franzi a testa.

'' Santana?'' Rachel diz séria. ''por que você pode ir com Santana?''

'' ela é minha amiga, somos colegas de torcida, não tem problema de nós irmos juntas.'' Quinn fala.

'' eu nem acredito que Brit tenha algo com Artie.'' Rachel diz. ''e você está se importando demais com Santana.''

Quinn sorriu.

'' ciúmes Rach?'' A loira falou acariciando o rosto moreno.

'' não, eu só não acho que você deva ir com ela. E também Santana tem uma tendencia a tentar entrar nas calças de todo mundo, e se ela teve algo com Brit pode querer ter algo com você.''

'' ou seja ciúmes.'' Quinn sorriu e abraçou a namorada.

'' você não vai com ela.'' Rachel falou fazendo biquinho. ''não precisamos ir a esse baile.''

Quinn riu.

'' Rach, eu vou com Santana mas Puck vai estar junto. Você não vai ter ciúmes da minha melhor amiga né?''

'' eu não sei, Santana é amiga de Brit, e elas tem um rolo. Então ela pode dar em cima de você também.'' Rachel falou com um biquinho ficando cada vez maior.

''que bobagem.'' Quinn disse beijando a testa da namorada. ''não coloque essas coisas em sua cabeça.'' Quinn sentou-se na cama procurando sua calça e cueca.

'' você que não coloque coisas na minha cabeça, Fabray.'' Rachel disse e Quinn gargalhou.

'' você é uma comédia, Rach. Eu te amo tanto.'' a loira disse pegando sua calça no chão. ''eu vou tomar um banho, depois nós lanchamos e eu te levo para casa.

A morena observou a namorada levantar e colocar a calça, depois pegando uma roupa no guarda-roupa indo para o banheiro.

* * *

**NA: E ENTÃO COMENTEM!**

**ATÉ o próximo capítulo que talvez saia no sábado ou domingo. Eu tenho prova de Cálculo Diferencial Integral na Faculdade e tenho que estudar no feriado e fim de semana, então não sei o dia que eu vou entrar aqui, mas postarei um capítulo no fim de semana. Mas eu quero comentários dos meus queridos leitores. Até lá galera.**


	47. Capítulo 47: A garota dos meus sonhos

**NA: HEY GIRLS! Ao menos só garotas comentam, eu acho. Enfim, aqui o capítulo de Domingo, para alguém que quiser ler. **

**Obrigado pelos comentários anteriores! Assim como eu gosto de receber Reviews, gosto de agradecer à vocês por darem suas opiniões também. É uma troca justa.**

**E como eu estou feliz, vou postar mais um capítulo após esse. Mas comentem os dois, hein.**

**Até +. Xx**

* * *

**Cap 47: A garota dos meus sonhos**

''Bom dia Quinnie.'' Sua mãe fala quando a loira desce para o café da manha.

'' bom dia, mãe.'' Quinn disse sentando-se à mesa. ''o pai, saiu?''

'' sim, ele teve um cliente na cidade vizinha.'' Judy falou, enquanto Quinn servia-se de café. ''você vai ver Rachel hoje?''

''talvez só a noite. Ela tem dança pela manha, e a tarde vai com os pais para Columbus, fazer compras.'' Quinn falou e pegou um pedaço de bolo. ''então eu vou aproveitar para sair com Santana.''

'' faz algum tempo que eu não vejo Santana por aqui.'' Judy disse.

'' ela tem ficado um pouco pra baixo, devido a algumas coisas.'' Quinn falou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' Sant, vamos você adora fazer isso.'' Quinn disse na casa da latina. ''compras é seu passa tempo preferido, depois de colocar apelidos nos outros, é claro.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' não estou com vontade Q.'' Santana disse sentada na varanda dos fundos da própria casa.

''ok, mas eu tenho uma proposta pra você.'' Quinn falou. ''que tal irmos ao baile de primavera?''

Santana arqueou a sobrancelha para a amiga.

'' o que?'' A latina disse não entendendo onde Quinn queria chegar.

'' irmos ao baile.'' Quinn repetiu.

'' bateu com a cabeça, foi Fabray?'' A morena cuspiu as palavras.

'' não, só que todo mundo vai, então eu quero ir.'' Quinn falou com um sorriso. ''e você sabe que o Glee vai cantar algumas musicas. Nós temos que ir.''

'' eu não sou obrigada a ir só por causa do glee.'' Santana disse com a sua forma rabugenta de ser.

'' Sant, eu sei que você gosta de uma festa. Você ficava sempre me enchendo pra ir com você.'' Quinn disse. ''então, não fica assim só porque Brit está com Artie, você sabe que ela daqui a pouco vai terminar com ele.''

'' eu não sei se ela vai terminar com ele. Acho que ela gosta dele.'' Santana falou um pouco mais abatida só com o pensamento.

'' claro que não.'' Quinn disse, não tendo certeza de suas palavras. ''esquece isso. Vamos no baile, você se distraí com algum garoto lá, Puck talvez. Ele é a sua distração preferida.''

'' Puck é gostoso, mas não vale nada.'' Santana disse. ''porém como distração ele faz um ótimo trabalho.''

'' viu? Vamos vai ser bacana, e eu não quero ir sem você.'' Quinn falou.

'' isso tá estranho.'' santana franziu a testa. ''você está insistindo para ir ao baile, sempre era eu que fazia isso.''

'' eu só quero que a minha amiga, não fique pra baixo.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' tudo bem.'' Santana falou dando de ombros mas ainda desconfiada das intenções de Quinn.

''ótimo, agora vamos às compras, tenho certeza que você vai querer um vestido nada discreto.'' Quinn falou, Santana revirou os olhos mas concordou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn saiu do banheiro, e surpreendeu-se ao ver sua namorada sentada em sua cama.

A loira sorriu e atravessou o quarto para ficar na frente da morena.

"Hey bebê, o que você faz aqui? Eu iria na sua casa hoje." Quinn inclinou-se para deixar um beijo contra o topo da cabeça morena. "Está tudo bem, Como foi em Columbus?"

'' você saiu com Santana essa tarde?'' Rachel fala olhando para a loira a sua frente.

'' sim. Fomos fazer compras e passamos a tarde juntas. Como você sabe?'' Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha.

'' sua mãe me contou quando eu cheguei.'' Rachel disse, com a cara ainda emburrada. ''você vai mesmo ao baile com ela?''

'' Rach, nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu vou com Santana e Puck, e você com Sam.'' Quinn arrumando alguns livros que estavam espalhados pelo quarto.

'' Eu não gosto de pensar em você indo a um baile com ela.'' Rachel fez um biquinho, Quinn riu.

'' eu fui a festa na casa do Puck com ela, e foi quando eu fiquei com você.'' Quinn falou. ''Santana é só minha amiga, e estou tentando fazer ela ficar bem com o fato de Brit namorar Artie. Brit nunca namorou antes, Santana está sentindo-se excluída da vida de Brit.''

'' ela está com ciúmes de Brittany. E talvez ela queira fazer ciúmes em Brittany, com você.'' Rachel falou emburrada.

''Primeiro de tudo, Santana é uma amiga. E segundo, eu nunca faria isso com você. Estamos juntas, e se há alguém que eu quero é você Rach." A loira caminhou para sua namorada. "Eu amo você e só você." a loira fez a garota levantar e lhe abraçou.

"Ela é linda e popular, ela é o sonho de qualquer um." A morena virou o rosto, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da namorada.

"Não é o meu. Já tenho a garota dos meus sonhos." A líder de torcida disse sobre os cabelos castanhos depois se afastou para olhar para a morena e juntar seus lábios, seus braços apertando mais na cintura da diva. Elas caminharam entre beijos até chegarem na cama da loira.

"Meus pais vão jantar fora." Quinn arrastou seus lábios no pescoço da morena. ''eu iria na sua casa, essa noite.'' ela sussurrou.

"eu sei, sua mãe me falou. Na verdade seus pais já estavam saindo quando eu cheguei." Rachel agarrou na camisa da namorada. Quinn sorriu e raspou dentes no pescoço da diva. ''então vamos ter a casa só pra nós.''

"e o que você está pensando, nessa cabecinha linda?" Quinn sorriu, e Rachel começou a desabotoar a camisa da loira.

'' eu quero você.'' a morena falou com a voz rouca devido a excitação que já tomava conta de seu corpo, sua calcinha já estava arruinada só de pensar em Quinn entre suas pernas.

A loira tremeu com as palavras da diva, e rapidamente ajudou a retirar sua camisa, que foi jogada em algum lugar no quarto.

A diva lhe empurrou para o colchão.

'' você é minha.'' Rachel falou sentando-se sobre as pernas da namorada deitada na cama.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha para as palavras possessivas da namorada.

'' sua, só sua.'' a loira concordou.

A diva partiu com os dedos ágeis para o botão da calça da loira rapidamente abrindo e baixando o zíper. Quinn levantou o quadril para a morena mover sua calça, a morena rapidamente puxou tudo para baixo, incluindo a cueca boxer da líder de torcida. O membro da loira completamente ereto surgiu para o olhar lascivo da morena. Rachel retirou a própria camiseta e o sutiã, depois levantou-se do colo da loira para retirar sua saia e calcinha, Quinn lambeu os lábios para a visão do corpo nu da morena, que era perfeito.

"você é sexy.'' Quinn lambeu os lábios vendo o corpo moreno.

''você que é.'' Rachel sorriu e sentou-se novamente sobre o corpo da loira no colchão.

A morena deitou-se sobre a loira e sentiu a dureza da loira entre suas próprias pernas.

"você está tão dura." a diva falou beijando os lábios da loira com sede, foi um beijo voraz que retirou toda a respiração de Quinn.

"Isso é por causa de você." A loira disse após o beijo languido.

Quinn levou as mãos para as nádegas nuas da namorada, assim fazendo com que a diva tivesse mais atrito com seu pênis. A sensação da umidade de Rachel sobre seu comprimento fazia a loira revirar os olhos de prazer.

''tão molhada Rach.'' a loira ronrona no ouvido da diva. A loira as levanta para que agora elas fiquem sentadas, Rachel sobre seu colo, seus sexos tendo mais contato. Quinn olha para os seios fartos da morena e lambe os lábios, ela rapidamente desliza sua língua sobre um seio e suga o mamilo em sua boca, fazendo Rachel gemer com a sensação.

''Deus, Quinn." a cantora coloca as pernas envolta da líder, fazendo com que o contato de seus corpos fique melhor. A diva pode sentir agora completamente o pau de Quinn em suas dobras. A loira faz um impulso com o quadril e ambas gemem.

"tão bom, tão bom, pra caralho." a líder fala, ela tem a mania de falar palavras sujas quando elas estão mais intimas, e Rachel até que gosta de ouvir as coisas que Quinn lhe fala, isso a deixa ainda mais excitada.

A líder de torcida manteve suas sucções nos mamilos da cantora, passando de uma mama para outra. As mãos ficaram firmes na bunda da diva, empurrando a cantora para esfregar-se mais em seu membro. A morena geme alto.

"Eu estou tão perto..." A diva falou gemendo cada palavra.

"Eu também." a loira lhes vira deitando-as na cama, então esfrega furiosamente seus corpos e sexos. " você é tão gostosa, vou pintá-la com minha porra, Rach."

Quinn moveu uma mão entre os corpos para esfregar o clitóris da namorada lhe colocando mais próxima do clímax.

"Tão perto, caralho." a loira gemeu contra a boca da diva, trocando beijos apaixonados e Rachel não aguentou mais explodindo em seu orgasmo.

"Quiiinn!" a diva arqueou as costas para fora da cama, enquanto seu corpo tinha os espasmos do orgasmo.

Quinn assistindo a namorada chegar, também teve seu clímax. Seu pênis se contraiu e liberou o gozo nas dobras de Rachel.

"Poorrraaaa" Quinn esfregou o comprimento de seu pênis ao longo dobras da diva. "Deus bebê..." A loira falou sem folego, e sentiu seu pau ficar mole após o orgasmo. A líder se ajeitou de costas ao lado da morena ofegante na cama.

''isso é cada vez mais incrível." A morena disse sem fôlego. "e nós não tivemos o sexo tecnicamente ainda." Rachel sorriu para a namorada ao seu lado na cama.

"você tem razão." a loira disse sorrindo sexy para a namorada. ''eu não posso esperar para isso acontecer.'' a líder falou.

''nós vamos fazer isso em breve.'' a morena falou fazendo carinho na bochecha vermelha de Quinn.

''eu sei, eu não tenho pressa, tudo a seu tempo Rach.'' a loira falou carinhosamente.

''eu te amo.'' a diva falou e bicou os lábios de Quinn.

''eu te amo mais.'' a loira falou e colocou o braço envolta da morena.

* * *

**NA: COMENTEM, PESSOAS!**


	48. Capítulo 48: A bandeira Gay

**NA: Um capítulo curtinho, antes do baile, só um pouco da amizade Quinntana, e um pouco de descontração entre as meninas. LEIAM NOTA FINAL!**

* * *

**Cap 48: A bandeira Gay**

Na escola era a semana em antecipação ao baile de Primavera, cartazes de rei e rainha estavam espalhados por todos os corredores. Quinn não se importava diretamente com isso, de ser rainha de um baile era algo que ela não achava tão interessante como os outros alunos, mas ela não era idiota, sabia que sendo bem vista, não teria ninguém falando dela por aí.

Finn estava em um dos cartazes e quando Quinn passou ela revirou os olhos.

'' ele é um idiota até na foto.'' A latina ao seu lado falou, e Quinn sorriu concordando.

''completamente.'' a loira disse caminhando, elas estavam voltando para os armários após o almoço.

'' sabia que a Berry, foi convidada pelo Boca de truta?'' A latina falou abismada. ''claro que você sabe, ele é seu melhor amigo. Só me pergunto uma coisa, onde foi que os garotos dessa escola bateram a cabeça? primeiro o Filhote de Baleia e agora o Boca de Truta, convidando a anã. Acho que o futebol tem prejudicado eles. O capacete não está protegendo muito bem.''

Santana falou parando em seu armário, e Quinn gargalhou da lógica da latina.

'' Berry, não é tão ruim.'' Quinn disse abrindo seu armário.

'' O QUE?!'' Santana quase grita com o que ouviu. ''você também anda batendo a cabeça no treino das Cheerios?''

Quinn riu mais.

'' Sam convidou ela, o babaca Hudson convidou ela, ou seja...?'' Quinn deu a entender, retirando seus cadernos do armário.

'' ou seja, eles estão doentes.'' Santana falou também retirando os materiais. ''porém pensando aqui, ela tem pernas bem bonitas. Mas não fale isso pra ninguém''

Quinn olhou para a latina.

'' ok.'' a loira falou com um pouco de ciúmes pelo comentário da amiga.

'' tá bom, mudando o assunto. Você já comprou seu vestido?'' Santana perguntou.

'' sim, eu já tenho ele. É azul claro.'' Quinn disse.

'' você vai de azul, e eu de vermelho. Isso vai ser horrível.'' Santana exclamou.

'' qual a cor da roupa do Puck?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' não sei, mas eu falei para ele colocar um lenço vermelho na lapela do paletó.'' Santana disse.

'' eu não vou trocar meu vestido.'' Quinn falou. ''não tem problema em ir de azul, ele pode colocar uma gravata dessa cor.''

'' oh Meu DEUS, Quinn! nós vamos ser quase como a bandeira gay, se cada uma for de uma cor e Puck pôr algo para combinar.'' Santana disse. ''e eu não quero ser a bandeira gay.''

Quinn riu.

'' Sant, que exagero.'' A loira disse. ''é só um baile idiota da escola.''

'' foda-se. Essa baile aqui na escola é como o Oscar.'' Santana esclareceu.

'' ok, agora eu vou pra aula.'' Quinn falou não achando nada de importante no tema baile. ''e não se preocupe com as nossas roupas.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Quinn você tem que ir, daqui a pouco Kurt vai vir aqui para nós falarmos do vestido do baile.'' Rachel falou em seu próprio quarto naquela tarde após as aulas.

'' Deus, minha namorada está me expulsando da sua casa?'' Quinn falou sentada na cama, fingindo ficar ofendida.

'' não seja dramática, eu sou a dramática nesse relacionamento.'' Rachel sorriu e ficou em frente a loira.

''ok.'' Quinn disse. ''por que você está preocupada com o vestido?''

'' eu não estou. Mas Kurt quase morreu do coração quando soube que Sam me convidou para o baile. Então ele disse que eu deveria ir o mais linda possível, assim o garoto do time vai querer algo comigo.'' Rachel riu lembrando das palavras do amigo.

'' o que?'' Quinn fala séria, não gostando das palavras de Kurt.

'' eu sei, é uma bobagem.'' Rachel falou rindo. ''mas Kurt está animado, é o primeiro baile que vamos.''

'' só não vou ficar chateada porque sei que você vai com Sam.'' Quinn falou.

'' você que disse que deveríamos ir.'' Rachel falou sentado-se na cama. ''e além do mais você vai com Santana.'' A morena botou um desprezo na voz quando pronunciou o nome da latina.

'' e Puck!'' Quinn lembrou. ''por falar nisso, Santana está preocupada com as cores dos vestidos, ela vai de vermelho, eu escolhi um azul claro. Claramente não combina, mas eu não me importo.''

'' vai ficar estranho.'' Rachel falou pensando. ''mas você vai estar linda de azul, ou qualquer cor.''

Quinn sorriu encabulada para o elogio.

'' e você não vai me falar a cor do seu?'' A loira perguntou.

'' ainda não decidi, Kurt vai me ajudar.'' a morena disse. ''então você deve ir antes que ele chegue, porque não queremos explicar para ele o que a capitã das Cheerios está fazendo sentada em minha cama.''

'' podemos falar o que fizemos antes, aqui nessa cama.'' Quinn sorriu maliciosamente.

'' acho que Kurt não vai querer saber.'' Rachel disse sorrindo e levantando-se. ''vai Quinn.''

'' me expulsando, Berry?'' Quinn levantou e foi para a porta do quarto. Rachel foi junto e lhe deu um beijo.

'' Tchau Fabray.'' Rachel sorriu depois fechou a porta do quarto.

* * *

**NA: Se o Brasil ganhar da Inglaterra, posto outro capítulo Hoje. Haha, Eu amo futebol. Então se o Brasil ganhar, após o jogo eu vou ficar feliz e postarei. Se não só pro meio da semana. E não esqueçam de comentar.**


	49. Cap 49: Baile

**NA: Oi galera, então demorei a postar esse Capítulo, né? E o Brasil também não ganhou, haha. Na verdade eu não postei porque estava ocupado, com apresentações de trabalho na Faculdade, e uma prova de Calculo (quem faz alguma engenharia sabe o que essa matéria é complicada). E hoje foi meu único dia com tempo livre, eu ****ainda** queria arrumar algumas coisas no capítulo antes de postá-lo.

**Ps: eu não sei descrever muito bem roupas então tentei fazer o melhor. Mas elas estão com o visual do ep: prom Queen.**

**Então, enfim chegamos ao Baile. Espero que gostem e comentem. NOTA NO FINAL.**

* * *

**Cap 49: Baile**

A noite que o grande evento estava sendo realizado, Rachel não podia conter a emoção. Em primeiro lugar, ela estava indo para seu primeiro baile, e com um amigo, já que Sam se mostrou um grande companheiro sabendo do segredo das garotas. Também tinha o fato de que sua namorada em segredo, ia estar lá, mesmo que elas não pudessem sair como casal, elas estariam perto, já que Sam era melhor amigo da loira, ele disse que iriam ficar todos juntos.

A campainha tocou, e a morena ficou ansiosa, pois Quinn iria pegá-la em casa e depois levar para a casa de Sam. Elas tinham todo um plano arquitetado para pelo menos fingir que estavam indo juntas. E pegar a namorada em casa era parte fundamental de todo baile.

"Você está muito bonita, Quinn." Hiram sorriu quando abriu a porta para a loira, o homem era sempre muito simpático com a namorada da filha, ao contrário de Leroy que até hoje não olhava para a loira com bons olhos.

''obrigado senhor Hiram.'' Quinn falou sorrindo para o homem. Eles seguiram para o interior da casa. ''senhor Leroy não está?''

'' não, Roy, foi para uma viagem de negócios.'' Hiram falou na sala de estar. ''por isso eu concordei com Rachel dormir na sua casa. Se ele estivesse aqui, você sabe que isso não seria possível.''

'' obrigado por isso, senhor Hiram.'' Quinn disse ao homem. Hiram sempre gostou de Quinn desde que conheceu a garota pela primeira vez, no dia em que Rachel e ela foram ao cinema. Ele achava a loira extremamente educada e cordial com eles. Além de saber que a garota amava sua filha, pois ele percebia isso pelo olhar da garota.

'' mas isso não quer dizer que vocês podem dormir juntas.'' Hiram se adiantou em falar. ''eu já falei com sua mãe, é pra Rach dormir no quarto de hóspedes.''

''eu sei, senhor.'' Quinn falou encabulada. Mas ela queria dormir abraçada na namorada, e ela faria isso. O homem assentiu para a loira. Então eles viram a morena descer as escadas devagar. E Quinn perdeu o ar, sua namorada estava linda e de tirar o folego. Rachel vestia um vestido tomara que caia rosa bebê que se ajustava perfeitamente em seus seios, na cintura do vestido havia uma banda de cinto de seda rosa, abaixo desta o volume do vestido começava e ia até aos tornozelos, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com ondulamento natural de alguns cachos atrás e a franja perfeitamente alinhada em sua testa com alguns fios soltos ao lado.

"Você está linda, Rach." a líder de torcida disse e chegou ao pé da escada, ainda fascinada com a beleza da namorada em seu vestido.

"obrigada, você também." A morena falou encabulada, mas olhando para sua namorada que estava linda em um vestido azul claro com alças, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque solto, a franja caída para o lado esquerdo ficando um pouco presa mas com alguns fios soltos, uma maquiagem leve completando o look.

'' vocês duas são um lindo casal.'' Hiram falou com um pouco de lágimas nos olhos. ''e eu quero registrar isso.'' ele levantou a mão e sacudiu uma pequena câmera digital.

Rachel sorriu para o pai, e rapidamente agarrou a cintura da namorada, Quinn também envolveu o braço na cintura da morena.

O homem Berry ainda emocionado apertava o botão capturando os sorrisos das garotas. Os flashes já estavam deixando a loira tonta, ela achou que ele já havia retirado fotos para fazer um book de casamento. Rachel fazia enormes sorrisos enquanto olhava para o pai lhes fotografando, Quinn também sorria, mas depois de 10 minutos ela cansou alguns músculos faciais.

"Oh, senhor Hiram, temos que ir tenho que deixar Rach na casa de Sam." A loira disse depois de longos minutos de fotografias.

''tudo bem.'' Hiram sorriu. ''tenham uma boa noite meninas. E Rach, amanha aqui.''

'' sim papai.'' ela deu um beijo na bochecha do homem.

As garotas fizeram seu caminho para fora da casa.

''Me deus Rach, eu tenho que dizer novamente que você está linda. Totalmente deslumbrante.'' Quinn falou com sorriso gentil, enquanto caminhavam para o carro. A morena corou com o elogio.

''obrigada, bebê. Você também está magnífica. Muito sexy, eu acho que tive minha calcinha molhada quando lhe vi, não vejo a hora de estarmos em sua casa.'' A morena sorriu e beijou o rosto da loira, entrando no carro. Deixando uma Quinn zonza com as palavras.

Depois que recuperou-se a loira entrou no veículo dirigindo para casa de Sam, e Quinn entregou a namorada aos cuidados do melhor amigo que estava muito bem vestido em uma terno alinhado. Depois a loira voltou para casa para esperar por Puck e Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O ginásio estava lotado, a decoração era estranha, havia estátuas de gelo por todo o lugar, e os adolescentes estavam espalhados pela quadra. Meninos e meninas conversavam, dançavam, se beijavam, riam, discutiam, podia ser visto quase tudo por ali.

Quase todos estavam desfrutando o ponche sagrado de Sue Sylvester, que tentava cuidar para ninguém batizar sua receita.

Logo que Santana, Puck e Quinn entraram, muitos olhares caíram sobre eles.

'' nós parecemos a bandeira Gay, eu falei!'' Santana exclamou para Quinn que sorriu.

''que nada Sant.'' a loira falou ainda sorrindo.

''eles estão com inveja de mim, porque estou com as mais gatas da escola.'' Puck falou todo orgulhoso por esse feito. As duas garotas reviram os olhos para as palavras do amigo, porém talvez ele estivesse com a razão.

'' ok, vocês sabem que o meu sonho é batizar o ponche da Sylvester, né?'' Puck disse para suas duas acompanhantes.

''eu achei que seu sonho fosse um _Ménage _à trois com Brit e eu.'' A latina falou para Puck.

'' isso também.'' Puck sorriu malicioso, e Quinn fez uma careta olhando para os dois na sua frente. ''você também pode participar Quinn, mas dai não seria um Ménage.'' Puck balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

''nem pensar, Puck.'' Quinn falou seriamente entre dentes, e o garoto engoliu em seco.

''tudo bem, voltando ao assunto.'' Puck falou. ''eu quero batizar o ponche.''

''nós sabemos, você falou isso a semana toda para nós, Puckerman.'' Santana falou já irritada com esse assunto. ''então vamos fazer esse seu plano, rápido antes que eu desista.''

'' tudo bem.'' Puck sorriu. ''hora do show.''

O garoto de moicano piscou para elas e saiu em direção a treinadora que estava cuidando de suas bacias de ponche.

"treinadora Sylvester, você está linda." Puck disse jogando um sorriso sedutor. Ele iniciou uma dança em frente a mulher mais velha, enquanto isso as garotas olhavam o garoto distraindo a mulher.

"Puckerman, tire esse cheiro de terno barato de perto de mim." a mulher vociferou, não gostando da atitude do menino ao lado dela.

"Vamos treinadora, junta-se à diversão. Sabe, o Puckssauro nunca deixou de fazer uma mulher feliz." Ele sorriu jogando uma piscadela para a mulher. A treinadora lhe encarou, e Puck pode ver suas amigas por trás da mesa puxando o frasco da bolsa da latina, e despejando o conteúdo na tigela.

"Saia do meu caminho Puckerman, antes que eu arraste-o para meu escritório e arranque seus dentes com um alicate." a mulher gritou para o guri.

Após Puck ver que o serviço estava feito ele saiu rapidamente da frente da mulher e foi ao encontro das amigas.

"garotas, Bom trabalho!" ele falou, a latina deu de ombros.

''eu sempre faço um bom trabalho.'' Santana falou sem modéstia.

"Onde estão os outros, Finn, Sam, e o pessoal?" Puck perguntou. Agora que eles faziam parte do glee clube desde o início das aulas, todos já eram mais próximos devido a convivência.

" Mercedes e Tina estão no palco, Sam acabou de chegar." Quinn olhou ao redor do ginásio e avistou a sua namorada de braços dados com seu melhor amigo.

'' beleza, essa festa vai ser bacana.'' Puck disse. Olhando para algumas garotas que passavam sorrindo para ele. Santana pegou um copo vermelho de ponche para tomar, a latina não parava de olhar para Brittany, que estava dançando com o namorado cadeirante.

Quinn olhou para a latina, ela não queria que Santana ficasse chateada naquele lugar, nem mesmo queria que a amiga bebesse do ponche batizado, ela podeira causar uma cena se ficasse bêbada.

'' minha musica é a próxima, vou subir lá pra cantar.'' Puck disse para as garotas. Ele cantaria uma canção nomeada à ele por Mrs Schue.

'' ok, arrebenta.'' Quinn falou para o rapaz que sorriu convencido e saiu. ''Sant, vamos pra pista, dançar?" a loira perguntou, foi uma ideia que ela teve para fazer a latina melhorar seu humor. E muitas pessoas dançavam no meio do ginásio.

'' tudo bem.'' Santana disse olhando a loira na sua frente. Ela sabia que se ficasse olhando pra Brittany e Artie sua noite estaria estragada, então ela resolveu se divertir com a sua amiga.

'' hey garotas.'' Sam e Rachel chegaram ao lado delas.

'' Boca de truta, Hobbit.'' Santana falou fazendo careta para os dois.

'' Santana.'' Quinn rosnou para amiga.

'' ok. Oi Berry e Evans.'' a latina disse claramente sem gostar.

Quinn olhou para Rachel e sorriu leve, para a latina não perceber.

'' o que vocês estão fazendo?'' Sam perguntou, ele conhecia Santana e não se importava mais com a atitude nada simpática da latina.

'' Quinn vai me levar para dançar. Então vocês estão atrapalhando.'' A latina disse com desdém, tudo isso por causa dos ciúmes de Brittany.

Rachel ficou séria e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito estranho ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Quinn engoliu um pouco em seco, Sam alheio a situação estava feliz por estar com as amigas.

'' acho que devemos todos dançar, que tal?'' Quinn falou para o casal na sua frente.

'' é uma boa.'' Sam sorriu, quando a musica que Puck cantava começou.

Santana revirou os ombros e estendeu a mão para sua amiga, que segurou. Então eles todos foram para a pista de dança.

"Obrigado por ser uma grande amiga, Q." Santana disse suavemente para a loira, Quinn sorriu. ''eu sei que você quer me fazer ficar bem com o negócio de Brit.

'' você é uma grande amiga para mim também Sant. Então hoje vamos nos divertir.'' Quinn falou iniciando a dança em frente a latina. Sam e Rachel também começaram a dançar a musica animada cantada por Puck, que estava se achando no palco, porque muitas garotas gritavam para ele.

Rapidamente Quinn e Santana perderam-se no ritmo alegre da música, para tentar fazer a latina manter seus olhos e sua mente longe de outra loira no local. Elas balançaram os quadris para trás e para a frente, braços erguidos seguiam seus movimentos. Quinn tentava acompanhar a dança da Latina, e seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel atrás dela, o ciúmes era visível, e a loira então enviou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

A musica de Puck acabou, o microfone agora foi para Tina e Kurt. O garoto de moicano veio para perto das acompanhantes.

"hey gatas vamos remexer isso aqui." Ele piscou para elas. Quinn revirou os olhos e Santana sorriu. '' Hey Sam, eu tenho duas você deveria me ajudar aqui.'' Puck falou ao amigo que estava perto.

'' podemos formar uma roda.'' Sam disse enquanto a musica rolava. Puck concordou e eles então começaram a dançar todos próximos, dividindo suas parceiras de dança, assim Rachel e Quinn ficaram lado a lado e dançavam, quase que juntas.

**(continua)**

* * *

**NA: Mandem suas opiniões(comentários). Pois eu posso querer publicar o resto mais cedo. Reviews porque o próximo é um ótimo capítulo, com uma parte que eu adoro.**

**ABRAÇOS ESPECIAIS PARA QUEM SEMPRE COMENTA! X**


	50. Capítulo 50: O Casal Real

**Na: olá guys! Aqui a continuação do baile para vocês. Mesmo que eu não tive muitos ****Reviews****, acho que algumas pessoas que sempre comentam merecem. Então agradecimento especial para: **_**mell; Em5y; ; Toxxo; danigarcez; Lena D**_**. ****Obrigado por comentarem.**

**Aproveitem esse.**

* * *

**Cap 50: O Casal Real**

O grupo de amigos dançaram algumas musicas, então Puck falou.

''vamos tirar fotos oficiais do baile. Eu quero sair nas fotos com as líderes mais gatas da escola.'' o rapaz de moicano falou para suas acompanhantes.

''ok, mas é melhor você fazer uma cara boa, Puckerman.'' Santana disse para Puck.

''Você quer beber alguma coisa Rachel?'' Sam perguntou educadamente para sua acompanhante, enquanto Quinn era arrastada por Santana e Puck para tirarem fotos.

''agora não Sam, obrigado. Vamos tirar uma foto também, afinal você é meu acompanhante e eu quero uma com você.'' Rachel falou para o loiro que sorriu, pois ele também queria muito tirar uma fotografia.

''claro.'' ele disse animado.

Ao chegarem ao local onde o fotógrafo oficial estava fotografando os alunos, Sam e Rachel viram Puck, Santana e Quinn sorrindo para a câmera. O flash foi disparado e os amigos ficaram capturados na imagem.

''deixa eu ver como ficou!'' Santana saiu indo para o rapaz da câmera que se assustou de quão rápido a latina chegou na sua frente. ''porque eu não quero uma foto porcaria, no anuário.'' a latina olhou a foto enquanto Puck e Quinn iam até Rachel e Sam que eram os próximos a serem fotografados.

''Santana outras pessoas querem ser fotografadas.'' Quinn falou para a amiga.

''só estou vendo como ficamos Q. Somos as estrelas desse colégio, temos que sair bem. Você já viu aquelas fotos de Red Carpet? algumas estrelas até mesmo de Hollywood saem estranhas as vezes. E eu não quero isso para mim.'' Santana falou entregando a câmera para o rapaz. ''mas a gente ficou quente, como sempre.''

''Babe, eu sou quente!'' Puck falou, Rachel revirou os olhos.

''ok, agora é nossa vez.'' Rachel falou para o rapaz da fotografia.

Sam sorriu, eles caminharam até os painéis da decoração e sorriram para a foto. Sam colocou a mão na cintura da morena e eles olharam para o flash.

Quinn observou tudo, e por um momento ela se arrependeu de não ter ido ao baile com Rach, ela pensou em como seria incrível poder estar junto a morena o tempo todo ali, e até mesmo tirar uma foto simples juntas sorrindo, mostrando o quanto se amavam e estavam felizes. Ela pensou em quando poderia fazer isso? Por que as coisas não eram tão simples? Por que as pessoas não podiam ser compreensíveis com a forma de viver de cada um? Um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Mas foi interrompida por Santana.

''Hobbit e Boca de Truta. Lindo casal.'' Santana falou sarcasticamente.

''Santana para de chamá-los de apelidos.'' Quinn falou.

''o que? Eu os elogiei como casal!'' A latina falou como se o que Quinn tinha falado não fazia sentido.

''você os insultou.'' Quinn disse.

''eu falei que eles fazem um lindo casal.'' Santana falou e sorriu ironicamente. Quinn revirou os olhos e bufou.

Rachel tinha que ir ao palco para cantar sua canção. Ela falou para Sam deixando a amigo sozinho num lado do ginásio.

''vamos dançar gatas?'' Puck disse para Santana que concordou e saiu com o rapaz.

''eu vou ir lá com Sam.'' Quinn falou.

A loira então foi para o lado do melhor amigo, enquanto Santana e Puck foram para pista de dança.

Rachel começou a cantar sua canção. E a loira sorriu para o quão perfeita a morena era quando estava no palco.

''ela canta muito bem.'' Sam falou ao lado da loira, ele estava segurando um copo de ponche.

'' ela é incrível.'' Quinn disse sem tirar os olhos da menina no palco.

'' você está tão boba apaixonada.'' Sam sorriu e deu uma leve batida nos ombros da loira ao seu lado.

'' agora só falta você arrumar alguém.'' Quinn falou para o amigo.

'' eu ainda não encontrei alguém que me faça sentir as borboletas no estomago.'' Sam disse.

'' own, que fofo. E depois sou eu que sou a boba apaixonada.'' Quinn sorriu para o amigo, que corou por suas palavras. ''não fica vermelho, você é incrível Sam, vai encontrar alguém para lhe fazer feliz. Assim como eu encontrei Rach.''

'' é eu acho que sim.'' Sam disse. Eles então ficaram observando a morena cantar.

Finn que havia ido com uma Cheerio se aproximou dos dois.

'' hey galera.'' ele falou para Sam e Quinn. ''Rach é maravilhosa cantando, né?''

Quinn cerrou os dentes juntos.

'' ela canta muito bem sim.'' Sam falou para o amigo de futebol.

'' cara você tem sorte dela ter vindo com você.'' Finn falou para Sam.

'' eu tenho.'' Sam respondeu, vendo sua amiga ficar vermelha ao seu lado. ''você também tem sorte de ter trazido, Jane, ela também é bem legal.''

''é sim, mas Rach é mais gostosa.'' Finn falou sorrindo e olhando para o palco.

Quinn ficou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva, e fechou os punhos ao lado do vestido.

A musica de Rachel cantava acabou e todos no ginásio aplaudiram. A morena desceu do palco e foi para o lado de seu par, Sam.

'' hey Rach, você foi incrível lá. Como sempre.'' Finn falou sorrindo torto para a morena.

Rachel sorriu encabulada.

''obrigada Finn.'' a diva agradeceu.

'' você quer dançar?'' Finn falou para a morena, que se surpreendeu com a pergunta. ''eu sei que Sam não vai se importar, não é Sam?''

O loiro estava confuso, ele olhou de Finn para Rachel, e não sabia como agir. Era uma dança de amigos, ele mesmo havia dançado com Rach antes, por que Finn não poderia?

''eu acho que tudo bem.'' Sam disse e Quinn tossiu ao seu lado.

'' viu Rach, vamos eu gosto dessa musica.'' Finn nem esperou uma resposta da morena, ele pegou no braço dela que não sabia como agir, a diva só viu a namorada explodindo de vermelho devido aos ciúmes.

Finn e Rachel chegaram a pista de dança, ele sorria para ela e começou a dançar estranhamente na frente da pequena.

'' por que você deixou?'' Quinn irritada bateu no amigo loiro que derramou seu ponche no chão.

'' é só uma dança. O que eu ia dizer?'' Sam falou olhando para ela.

'' que você é o par dela?! Que não queria que ela dançasse com ele.'' Quinn falou brava para o amigo.

'' relaxa Lucy, Rachel é sua namorada, e Finn é nosso colega no glee.'' Sam disse, vendo Santana e Puck se aproximarem.

''hey galera tô exausto, dancei demais.'' Puck falou olhando para a pista de dança.

'' perdeu seu par, Boca de Truta?'' Santana sorriu para Sam.

'' eles foram só dançar.'' Sam falou não gostando do apelido, mas Santana não tinha mais jeito.

'' Finn está dançando com Rachel? Cara você sabe que ele é louco por ela?'' Puck sorriu para Sam. ''se você tem alguma intenção com ela, é melhor não deixar eles juntos.''

As palavras de Puck conseguiram colocar ainda mais ciúmes em Quinn, que olhou furiosa para Sam. O Loiro fez uma cara "desculpa".

''eu vou pegar uma bebida, vocês querem?'' Puck perguntou aos amigos.

'' trás uma pra mim.'' Santana falou, e o rapaz de moicano assentiu saindo.

Quinn não tirava os olhos da pista de dança.

'' é estranho, né?'' Santana falou olhando para Finn e Rachel dançando. ''Hudson não sabe se mover.''

Quinn não conseguia ouvir nada ao seu redor, só conseguia focar nas ações do garoto com a sua namorada. A musica terminou e Finn falou alguma coisa para Rachel. A morena fez uma careta e depois saiu andando em direção aos amigos, deixando o garoto grandão confuso.

Quando chegou perto deles Rachel percebeu os ciúmes no olhar da namorada.

'' hey Rach, Finn tentou algo com você?'' Puck falou sorrindo malicioso assim que voltou com os ponches.

'' Noah, isso não é de sua conta.'' Rachel falou ficando ao lado de Sam.

'' então ele tentou.'' Puck sorriu mais, levando as palavras da morena como uma resposta positiva.

Então a atenção de todos voltou-se para o palco pois o diretor Figgins pisou no palco para nomear o Rei e a rainha do baile, algo que todo mundo estava esperando ansiosamente desde que as campanhas começaram. O homem falou alguns comunicados estranhos e depois começou com a parte que realmente importava para os alunos.

"O rei e a rainha do baile de primavera para McKinley High de 2011 são..., Finn Hudson e... Quinn Fabray."

Todos começaram a aplaudir os campeões, e Quinn assim como seus amigos ficaram surpreendidos, pois ela não estava nem concorrendo.

'' você ganhou Quinn.'' Santana sorriu e abraçou a amiga, que estava totalmente chocada com a eleição.

As luzes caíram sobre a loira e Finn já se encontrava todo orgulhoso indo ao palco, enquanto alguns caras do time gritavam algo para ele.

'' você tem que ir lá.'' Rachel falou para a loira, que assentiu, saindo para subir ao palco. Finn acenava para algumas pessoas na plateia, o grandão estava todo cheio de sorrisos, ele gostava da atenção e de toda a popularidade.

Quinn ficou tensa em cima do palco enquanto o diretor lhe colocou a coroa de rainha sobre sua cabeça, a loira não estava gostando da ideia de ter que compartilhar isso com Finn.

''e agora a dança do casal Real.'' Figgins falou nos microfones e uma música cantada por Tina iniciou.

Hudson exibindo um sorriso gigante e orgulhoso estendeu a mão para a loira que não estava nem um pouco com vontade de dançar com ele.

Eles desceram para a multidão, que havia aberto espaço formando uma roda, para a dança.

'' Finn eu não quero dançar.'' Quinn falou baixo em frente ao QB.

''você tem que dançar, nós somos o casal real.'' Finn falou orgulhoso. ''eu sempre lhe disse isso, que nós somos perfeitos para ficar juntos.'' Finn disse colocando as mãos na cintura de Quinn.

'' eu não gosto de você, Hudson.'' Quinn falou seria. O garoto suspirou.

'' tudo bem Quinn, agora eu já tenho outra garota em mente.'' Finn falou sorrindo, Quinn ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas ela queria ouvir.

'' e quem seria?'' Quinn falou dançando com o grandão.

'' Rachel Berry, ela é gostosa.'' Ele disse com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

Após ouvir isso Quinn não sabe o que tomou conta de seu corpo, talvez a raiva e os ciúmes por ouvir aquilo sobre sua namorada. Rachel era gostosa mas só Quinn poderia falar isso. Então a loira por impulso quando viu já havia feito, ela atingiu em cheio o rosto do garoto grandão, no meio da dança, deixando a marca de seus dedos na face do rapaz, enquanto todos na festa olhavam chocados.

'' você é louca garota?!'' Finn falou levando a mão ao rosto dolorido.

Quinn não deu atenção para o rapaz, ela virou-se em seus pés e foi para onde seus amigos estavam.

Algumas pessoas estavam rindo, até Tina havia parado de cantar depois do acontecido, assim não conseguindo completar uma musica inteira.

Santana gargalhava, Puck tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, Sam e Rachel estavam chocados.

''MELHOR BAILE DO SÉCULO.'' Santana falou assim que Quinn chegou perto deles.

'' vamos embora eu não quero ficar aqui!'' Quinn rosnou olhando para Sam e Rachel.

''hey, mais ainda não acabou.'' Puck falou não querendo sair da festa.

''não me importa, eu quero ir embora.'' Quinn falou irritada.

'' por que você bateu nele?'' Santana perguntou tentando segurar o riso.

'' você me leva, Sam?'' Quinn não respondeu a pergunta da latina.

''ok, eu levo ela, Puck. Assim você pode ficar com Santana até o final do baile.'' Sam falou.

''tudo bem.'' Puck disse dando de ombros.

Sam pegou na mão de Rachel e de Quinn e eles deixaram o lugar.

''o que foi que aconteceu lá?'' Sam perguntou para amiga assim que eles saíram.

'' não quero falar nisso.'' Quinn falou. ''só nos deixa em casa.''

''Quinn?'' Rachel falou.

'' Rach, agora não.'' Quinn falou, ela estava com as palavras de Finn em sua mente ainda, e isso a deixava fora de si.

O caminho de carro foi silencioso. Sam as deixou na casa da loira, e elas subiram para o quarto da garota.

''você não vai me contar por que você agrediu Finn?'' Rachel falou assim que entraram no quarto.

''ele só falou o que não devia.'' Quinn disse não olhado para a morena.

''o que?'' Rachel ficou em frente a loira que ainda exibia um olhar de raiva. A morena levou as mãos para segurar o rosto da loira e fazê-la lhe encarar.

'' ele falou sobre você.'' Quinn disse, olhando para a namorada. ''eu só não consigo pensar que eu posso perder você Rach, eu não sei o que me deu. Eu achei que ele podia tirar você de mim, eu não posso te perder Rach.'' seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar somente em pensar nessa possibilidade.

'' hey, calma! Você não vai me perder. Estou aqui com você.'' Rachel falou tentando acalmar a namorada. A morena depositou um leve selinho sobre os lábios da loira. ''estou aqui.''

''mas ele, pode...ele é popular, ele é um cara.'' Quinn estava nervosa e confusa com seus pensamentos.

''ele não pode nada Quinn. Eu amo você. Só você.'' Rachel falou olhando para os olhos verdes. ''eu só quero ficar com você, pra sempre.''

''eu também amo muito, muito você Rach. Eu nunca quero perder você.'' Quinn abraçou a namorada com muita força. Rachel segurou fortemente a loira em seus braços, lhe confortando e tentando fazer a insegurança de Quinn passar.

'' você não vai me perder Quinn. Ouviu? Eu te amo.'' Rachel falou e afastou a loira para olhar em seus olhos ao dizer as palavras para a namorada. Voltando depois a abraçar a líder de torcida.

Quinn aos poucos foi ficando mais calma nos braços da menina menor, Rachel separou o abraço dela.

'' está mais calma?'' a diva perguntou e Quinn assentiu. ''ok, vamos dormir, tudo bem?''

''tudo bem.'' Quinn disse baixinho.

Elas então retiraram os vestidos e maquiagens, colocaram seus pijamas e deitaram na cama da loira com Rachel segurando a loira em seus braços.

* * *

**NA: Minha parte preferida do capítulo: Dar uma musica para Tina, mesmo que ela não cantou toda. hahaha**

**Segunda parte preferida: O tapa em Finn. Quem nunca quis fazer isso? sonho realizado. :D**

**Então o que acharam?**

**COMENTÁRIOS FARÃO EU POSTAR UM CAPÍTULO AMANHA. MAS EU QUERO MAIS DE 10. **

**Obrigado e até lá.**


	51. Capítulo 51: Quinnie já está de pé?

**NA: OI galera, tive 11 Reviews (só na quantidade exigida pra eu poder postar, parece que vocês contaram. haha). Apareceram algumas pessoas para comentar, acho que não doeu né gente? Haha. OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS(sei q foi a base de chantagem,mas fico feliz do mesmo jeito)!**

**Algumas pessoas como eu, tinham(e tem) o sonho de bater no Finn, realizamos. E também teve gente que ficou feliz com Tina cantando um solo. Haha. Na minha Fic tem espaço pra todos, ou quase todos. :)**

**Enfim, aqui está o capítulo prometido. Um mais relaxante depois da tensão do ultimo cap. Não fiquei muito tempo revisando, então se houver algum erro, desculpem-me. Aproveitem.**

**Cap 51: Quinnie já está de pé?**

Depois do surto de insegurança da loira na noite anterior, as garotas dormiram juntas. E até pegarem no sono trocaram beijos cheios de sentimentos.

Os fracos raios solares entraram através da cortina meia aberta na sacada da loira. A líder de torcida abriu os olhos, sentindo-se ainda um pouco sonolenta, ela virou o rosto e sorriu ao perceber a sua namorada deitada ao seu lado na cama.

A morena estava de bruços, com os braços de cada lado no travesseiro, e os cabelos castanhos espalhados.

Quinn derreteu com a visão de sua namorada. A respiração leve, os pequenos grunhidos que ela fazia enquanto dormia, tudo era tão adorável aos olhos da loira.

A loira sentou-se na cama e percebeu o sol já alto na rua, através da porta da sacada. Quinn esticou seus braços para espreguiçar-se e levantou indo até o banheiro para fazer xixi. Depois ela olhou seu rosto no espelho, sua cara não estava ruim, ela jogou uma água no rosto espantando o resto de sono persistente e escovou os dentes. Quando voltou ao quarto, a morena continuava dormindo tranquilamente e toda esparramada na cama, o sorriso no rosto de Quinn aumentou.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama para apreciar a visão de sua namorada, que agora exibia uma perna para fora do cobertor.

A loira levou uma mão para roçar de leve a perna morena, sentindo a maciez da pele exposta. Vendo a morena ali deitada na sua cama pela manhã, não foi fácil para a loira resistir, ela deslizou para cima da namorada afim de acordá-la. Ela retirou com uma mão os cabelos de um lado do pescoço moreno e depositou um beijo molhado no local, mas a diva nem se mexeu, a loira sorriu.

Quinn continuou com a trilha de beijos no pescoço moreno e ombros expostos pela larga camiseta de pijama de Rachel, a morena mexeu levemente sua cabeça mas continuou ainda dormindo. A loira então retirou o cobertor de cima da namorada, apreciando agora a vista da morena deitada com um short muito pequeno, que dava para ver a curva da bunda da diva. A simples imagem disso enviou impulsos para o núcleo da loira. Quinn deitou-se completamente em cima da morena estabelecendo suas mãos ao lado do pequeno corpo, seu pau já começava a ficar ereto no contato com a cantora. Quinn beijou novamente o pescoço da diva enquanto roçava seu pau ereto, na bunda morena coberta pelo short.

''bebê, acorda.'' Quinn falou no ouvido da namorada. ''está um lindo dia.'' a loira continuou.

Rachel aos poucos foi despertando com o peso contra seu corpo. A loira sorriu.

''Bom dia dorminhoca.'' Quinn disse sorrindo enquanto deixava beijos na nuca morena.

''bom dia.'' a diva falou preguiçosamente, Quinn saiu de suas costas ficando ao seu lado enquanto a morena se virava para encarar a namorada. A líder sorriu para a forma bonitinha que Rachel acordava, os olhos grandes piscando varias vezes para acostumarem com a claridade, e a testa franzida, tudo na morena era tão adorável.

A loira aproximou para depositar um beijo sobre os lábios morenos. E a diva sorriu para isso.

''dormiu bem?'' Quinn falou após a quebra do beijo, ela ajeitou as mechas castanhas atrás da orelha da cantora.

''maravilhosamente, bebê.'' Rachel falou acariciando a bochecha de Quinn. ''e acordei melhor ainda com você aqui.'' Rachel puxou a namorada para cima de seu corpo para mais beijos. A morena arranhou a nuca da loira e mordeu o lábio inferior da garota, seus corpos estavam em contato seus seios tocando-se e elas podiam sentir os mamilos já eretos mesmo por cima de seus pijamas.

A cabeça do pênis duro de Quinn bateu em contato com o clítoris da diva quando a loira se mexeu durante o beijo e isso fez elas gemerem na boca uma da outra.

''Big Quinnie já está de pé?'' Rachel sorriu na quebra do beijo.

'' há muito tempo, bebê.'' Quinn falou com a voz rouca de desejo.

'' eu quero dar um bom dia, para ele.'' Rachel disse sorrindo maliciosamente, e Quinn gemeu em antecipação. A loira rapidamente ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e retirou seu pijama e cueca boxers. Depois ela deitou-se sobre a diva.

''Quinn, eu quero que você tire minha roupa.'' a diva falou abaixo da namorada.

A loira afastou-se novamente um pouco e Rachel sentou-se para retirar sua blusa de pijama, logo seu short e calcinha também foram eliminados do caminho.

"Eu te quero tanto." Quinn disse olhando para a namorada exposta na sua frente. As mãos da loira tocaram e envolveram os seios da diva, e ela apertou os mamilos eretos de forma lenta e forte. ''tão linda, bebê.'' A loira colocou os lábios sobre os da diva e lhes aproximou mais para seus corpos se fundirem.

O pênis longo de Quinn deslizou suavemente entre as dobras da morena. E ela só conseguia pensar em como será a sensação quando ela finalmente entrar em Rachel. Elas ainda não haviam feito o sexo real, somente roces e grandes sessões de amassos, além das masturbações e orais. Mas Quinn não via a hora de finalmente terem suas primeiras vezes, mas ela sabia que quando Rachel estivesse pronta elas fariam, a hora certa ia aparecer.

A cantora gemia baixinho, sua boceta já estava encharcada. E seu clitóris era colidido pelo pau de sua namorada. A loira deitou a morena sobre o colchão e a diva então abriu mais as pernas dando mais acesso para seus centros terem contato.

Os quadris das garotas agora trabalhavam de um modo mais rápido e mais forte necessitando sentir o atrito dos roces.

"Deus bebê…" Rachel gemeu e agarrou os cabelos loiros, que já estavam um pouco suados.

"Você é tão gostosa, tão boa, porra." Quinn colocou os braços ao lados dos ombros de Rachel, levantando a parte superior de seu próprio corpo e facilitando as investidas e impulsos de seu quadril contra as dobras da morena. O ritmo seguia acelerado e também havia o encontro com os impulsos da morena para cima na cama.

Neste melhor ângulo que elas estavam, ela começou a deslizar todo o comprimento de seu pênis entre as dobras da boceta de Rachel, sentindo o clitóris duro esfregar seu membro latejante.

"Esfregue seu clitóris no meu pau, bebê, assim..". A loira falou ofegando, a respiração de ambas estava irregular.

"Eu estou tão perto, QUINN..." Rachel levou um de seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira, circulando-a e trazendo seu rosto perto para um beijo. Mais algumas estocadas de seus quadris juntos, foi o suficiente para jogá-la no orgasmo avassalador. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ela soltou um grito sufocado, sentindo o aperto na sua boceta que fechava-se em torno do comprimento do membro latejante, a morena liberou um gozo que revestiu o pau da loira.

"Rachel..." A loira gemeu ofegante em seu ouvido. Ela desabou sobre a morena abaixo dela, seu pau então lançou sua porra, contra as dobras da morena. "porra, caralho, foda!" Quinn gemeu com a cara enterrada no pescoço da morena. Os corações estavam em ritmos descompassados, e as respirações era dificultadas. Segundos passaram só com elas sentindo-se.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Rachel disse sorrindo prazerosa. A diva iniciou carícias contra as costas suadas de Quinn. Que tentava recuperar o folego.

"Eu também te amo, Rach." Quinn sorriu quando encontrou forças para firmar os braços e olhar para a garota abaixo dela.

Ela virou-se e deitou de costas contra a cama sorrindo cansada. Rachel se aproximou aninhando-se contra seu peito e fazendo círculos no abdome definido de Quinn, que tanto a morena amava.

''acho que eu preciso de mais um pouco de sono.'' Quinn riu sem forças.

Rachel sorriu e colocou um beijo no ombro da loira.

''eu também, vamos descansar.'' a diva falou pegando o cobertor novamente para cobri-las.

**NA: VCS SABEM QUE COMENTARIOS ME FAZEM QUERER ESCREVER E POSTAR MAIS RAPIDO. ATÉ O PRÓXIMO.**


	52. Capítulo 52: Ciúmes

**NA: Olá garotas(os), eu aqui de novo. Mais um capítulo pra vocês. COMENTEM.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE NO FINAL.**

**Cap 52:Ciúmes**

Após a soneca merecida naquele domingo, elas acordaram novamente, para aproveitarem o dia. Quinn tomou um banho depois Rachel fez o mesmo, e então a fome caiu sobre as garotas.

Elas desceram para o primeiro andar da casa Fabray, que estava silenciosa, Quinn foi até a cozinha onde encontrou um recado na geladeira que dizia que seus pais tinham ido na igreja e almoçariam na casa de uns amigos.

'' seus pais saíram e nos deixaram sozinhas?'' Rachel falou sentada em frente ao balcão no centro da cozinha observando a namorada preparar algo para elas comerem.

'' eles confiam em nós, bebê.'' Quinn piscou. ''e eu tenho que te levar pra casa depois, mesmo.''

'' ah não. Eu quero passar o dia com você. Amanha já tem aula e nós não podemos ter nosso tempo a sós durante a semana.'' Rachel fez um biquinho de birra e Quinn sorriu.

'' por mim tudo bem, você pode ficar na minha casa o tempo que quiser. Mas Hiram falou para eu te levar.'' A loira disse, enquanto fazia sanduíches para ambas.

'' eu vou ligar pra ele. Como pai não está na cidade, papai não vai se incomodar de eu ficar aqui até a noite.'' Rachel levantou-se rapidamente e Quinn riu.

'' você que sabe, bebê.'' A loira falou terminando com os sanduíches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''nós temos que melhorar na dança, ainda estamos muito ruins em fazer uma coreografia de grupo.'' Rachel falou, elas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala, naquela tarde vendo um programa qualquer na TV, e a diva estava falando a minutos sobre sua preocupação com o glee clube, e os preparativos para as regionais.

''eu sei bebê, mas nós temos Hudson, nunca conseguiremos fazer uma coreografia boa, com aquele boneco de posto se movendo entre nós.'' Quinn falou, e pegou o controle remoto para zapear os canais.

'' Quinn, pare com a sua implicância com Finn.'' Rachel falou. ''ele até que está se esforçando.''

'' ele é um idiota, que está louco pra ficar com você. Por isso ele está tão esforçado no coral.'' Quinn falou largando o controle da TV, que parou num canal de filmes qualquer.

'' isso não tem nada a ver.'' Rachel cruzou os braços. ''ele pode muito bem estar gostando de participar. Você acha que o glee não é interessante ou bom, que os atletas não podem querer se dedicar para fazer um bom trabalho para a equipe?''

A morena estava irritada, ela amava Quinn mas os ciúmes da loira para com Finn as vezes lhe deixava estressada.

Quinn suspirou e virou-se para a namorada.

'' Eu não sei se Hudson se dedica tanto, só porque quer ganhar uma competição sem importancia.'' Quinn falou e a morena abriu a boca pelo que ouvia. A loira logo percebeu o que havia dito.

''você acha que a competição não e importante?'' Rachel olhou para a namorada ao seu lado. ''se você acha isso, você deveria sair.'' A morena atirou as palavras levantando-se do sofá.

'' Rach, eu não quis dizer isso. Claro que eu acho o glee legal e importante.'' a loira levantou-se para ver a namorada que já estava saindo da sala. ''é só que o Finn me irrita, ele vive dando em cima de você nos ensaios. Colocando aqueles braços gigantes envolta da sua cintura, jogando sorrisinhos tortos, querendo fazer todos as musicas com você.''

'' Quinn, eu já falei que eu não me importo com nada que ele faz. E eu não acho que ele fica dando em cima de mim. Ele só é educado e gentil, ele é um amigo do glee clube.'' a morena falou virando-se na entrada da sala, para a namorada.

'' educado e gentil demais.'' A loira rosnou. Rachel revirou os olhos.

'' não dá pra conversar com você. Você está com ciúmes.'' Rachel falou irritada.

'' você que começou com elogios pro Hudson.'' Quinn falou séria.

''eu não. Eu estava falando dos preparativos para as regionais. Eu falei de todos os participantes. Mas você só ouviu a parte do Finn, porque você tem uma implicância com ele.'' Rachel atirou apontando para a namorada.

Quinn suspirou exasperada, ela não queria brigar com Rachel. E ela não admitia mas tinha uma implicância com Finn Hudson desde que eles estudavam juntos na 5ª série. Ela não gosta do jeito bobão dele, dos sorrisos tortos, de como todo mundo parece adorá-lo, de como as garotas suspiram por ele. Fala sério, ele é um gigante desengonçado, quem não vê isso? Além de ser um completo idiota sem cérebro. Pensava Quinn.

''eu até posso não gostar do Finn. Mas ele está dando em cima de você sim. Puck comentou no baile que Hudson quer você, Rach.'' Quinn falou insegurança era nítida em sua voz.

'' Quinn, quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que eu não quero nada com ele? Eu não quero nada com ninguém além de você. Eu amo você! Eu namoro você!'' Rachel falou cansada da discussão.

A loira abaixou o olhar envergonhada um pouco pelos ciúmes exagerado, mas ela não gostava de ouvir que Finn estava interessado em sua garota. O grandão fazia as meninas da escola suspirarem por ele, então a loira tinha um pouco de medo de que Rachel pudesse olhar para ele de outra forma que não apenas amigável. E Hudson, também ficava tentando jogar cantadas idiotas pra cima da morena, isso Quinn ouvia nos dias de ensaios do glee.

''mas Rach...'' Quinn falou com a voz embargada.

''para com isso, entendeu! Eu não quero brigar com você. Nós temos só os finais de semana para podermos aproveitarmos juntas como namoradas, sem se preocupar com os outros. Eu quero ficar com você no sofá, vendo um filme ou falando bobagens enquanto você me abraça. Por favor não estraga nossos momentos por causa de uma coisa sem importância como Finn.'' Rachel falou, e Quinn ficou com vergonha por ter iniciado uma discussão quando elas estavam tendo um dia tão bom juntas.

''desculpa.'' a loira falou envergonhada. ''eu também quero aproveitar você, e nosso final de semana.''

''então vamos parar de discutir, por bobagens.'' Rachel falou jogando os braços ao lado do corpo.

Quinn olhou a namorada que estava na divisa da sala de estar com a sala de jantar.

''você tem razão. Eu vou parar, me desculpa por isso.'' Quinn falou caminhando para a morena. ''desculpa?'' a loira falou baixinho com a testa franzida.

''tudo bem.'' A morena falou olhando a namorada com uma carinha adorável à sua frente. Quinn levou suas mãos para pegar as da morena.

'' você está chateada comigo?'' Quinn perguntou fazendo círculos com os polegares nas costas das mãos da diva.

'' um pouco. Porque nós estávamos tendo um domingo tão perfeito, e você começou com isso.'' Rachel falou com um biquinho se formando em seus lábios carnudos.

''eu sei, eu sou uma estupida por isso. Me desculpa, bebê.'' Quinn falou e acariciou os braços da namorada com as mãos. ''vamos voltar pra sala e ver TV, enquanto eu te abraço, e você me da os melhores beijos do mundo.''

Quinn falou e a morena esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

''ou podemos ver aquele programa de calouros que você adora, e ai você finge ser a jurada chata que só crítica os participantes.'' A loira disse e a morena riu.

'' não sou a jurada chata. Só sou exigente, eles tem que ter um mínimo de noção, né? Tem cada participante que vai lá e canta pior que Sugar Motta.'' A morena falou.

'' tudo bem, você é só exigente.'' Quinn riu e abraçou a namorada dando um beijo no pescoço moreno. A morena envolveu os braços no pescoço pálido aproveitando a carícia da loira em seu pescoço.

Elas voltaram para o sofá da sala de TV, para aproveitar a tarde vendo o programa que Rachel gostava, enquanto a loira ficava lhe beijando entre as apresentações dos candidatos na TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA:Ok, me digam o que acharam desse capítulo, O que acham da insegurança da Quinn?**

**Então, algumas pessoas estão esperando a primeira vez delas. Isso está perto de acontecer, acho que no capítulo 54 teremos a tão esperada 1ª vez. Eu tenho que ver ainda(arrumar alguns detalhes), mas está programado para o dia dos namorados(quarta feira). :) **

**PS: se puderem me responder "qual é a idade de vocês", eu queria saber isso. Agradeço se ****vocês me disserem, junto com o comentário.**

**Se o Brasil ganhar temos outro capítulo Hoje. Haha Acho que da França nós ganhamos. **


	53. Capítulo 53: O puxa saco

**NA: Obrigado pelos comentários. Alguém perguntou minha idade, eu tenho 21 anos. **

**Tenho média de 100 pessoas que leem a história, mas não chega a 13 os que comentam frequentemente. Queria agradecer mesmo então a quem disponibiliza alguns segundos para deixar um Review, faz eu ficar muito feliz em escrever. OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS. **

**NOTA FINAL.**

**Cap 53: O puxa saco**

A semana após o baile pessoas ainda estão falando sobre todos os acontecimentos. Alguns ainda estavam surpresos e rindo pelo tapa que Quinn deu em Finn no meio da pista de dança. Mas também haviam comentários sobre o fato de muitos alunos ficarem bêbados e terem vomitado, deixando a treinadora Sylvester com a fúria total, por alguém ter conseguido batizar seu ponche sagrado, Puck sentiu-se orgulhoso por ter esquematizado o plano para fazer isso, com a ajuda das garotas.

Santana ainda está chateada com o fato do relacionamento Brittany e Artie. A latina solta fumaça pelas orelhas cada vez que vê a loira de olhos azuis com o cadeirante, pelos corredores. Quinn está preocupada com a amiga e tenta distraí-la com conversas variadas, mas a latina é cabeça dura para muitas coisas.

Agora eles estão no glee clube, Mr Schuester ainda não entrou, então os alunos estão se ajeitando nas cadeiras. Santana sentada ao lado de Quinn e Puck, a latina está olhando fixamente com fúria para Artie; Kurt cochichando algo com Mercedes que solta risadinhas, Mike e Sam falando sobre jogos, Finn sentado ao lado de Rachel, que prende o olhar de Quinn; Tina silenciosa olhando para o celular. Quando o professor chega à sala com um sorriso satisfeito os alunos olham para ele.

''boa tarde pessoal.'' Mr Schue diz e coloca alguns papeis em cima do piano, antes de ficar no meio da sala em frente aos alunos.

'' eu queria dizer que estou muito orgulhoso da performance de todos no baile de primavera. Diretor Figgins ficou muito satisfeito com o Glee, e disse que temos nosso lugar garantido ano que vem.'' o homem sorriu amplamente e bateu as mãos juntas.

'' isso é porque ele não quer gastar dinheiro com uma banda de verdade!'' Santana resmungou de mau humor, e Quinn sorriu.

O professor ignorou o comentário da latina e continuou.

'' também queria dar os parabéns para Finn e Quinn por suas nomeações como rei e rainha do baile.

''e eu queria dar parabéns a Q, pelo tapa na hora da dança.'' Santana falou e muitos na sala riram, deixando Finn com um pouco de raiva. Ele nem olhava para a capitã das líderes, que estava sentada bem distante dele.

''ok.'' o professor pigarreou, para chamar atenção dos alunos.

''professor, podemos falar da tarefa da semana?'' a pequena diva perguntou, não querendo que acontecesse mais zoações com Finn, e também não queria irritar a namorada que tinha ciúmes do rapaz.

'' claro Rachel. Então a tarefa vai ser dessa e da próxima semana, para que vocês possam trabalhar com um tempo mais longo, e aperfeiçoá-la.'' Mr Schue disse gesticulando e indo até o quadro branco com um canetão em mãos. ''eu estive pensando e me inspirei no baile de primavera, onde todos vão com um par.''

O professor disse de costas e alguns só pensaram que seria uma tarefa chata.

'' então a tarefa de vocês dessas duas semanas será...'' o homem fez um suspense porque apreciava um drama e escreveu a palavra "DUETOS" no quadro . ''duetos, pessoal.'' Mr Schue virou-se fechando a tampa do canetão e sorrindo para os alunos.

Alguns alunos sorriram, como Kurt e Mercedes que já estavam combinando algo entre eles. Todos começaram a falar mais alto tentando conversar com um colega e fazer uma dupla. Mas o professor chamou a atenção de todos.

'' pessoal, pessoal, eu sabia que vocês queriam escolher os amigos. Então eu já escolhi as duplas com base no que eu acho de suas vozes.'' Mr Schue disse e todos iniciaram uma reclamação. ''não reclamem, será assim. E se vocês caírem com alguém que não conversam tanto, será um a ótima chance para uma aproximação.''

Santana ia levantar-se para reclamar com o professor, mas Quinn e Puck seguraram no braço da latina que sentou e olhou para Quinn.

''espero que eu não seja com Artie, pro bem dele.'' A latina falou para Quinn.

'' ok pessoal, eu vou falar as duplas.'' Mr Schue pegou o papel de cima do piano para ler. ''primeiro Santana e Mercedes, duas divas que tenho certeza que as vozes se encaixarão perfeitamente.'' O professor sorriu, Santana olhou com desdém para a negra.

''agora, Sam e Quinn, vozes suaves, combinação perfeita; Tina e Kurt, combinam também, Tina tem um ótimo alcance assim como Kurt; Puck e Artie, um bom dueto masculino; Brittany e Mike, vocês podem cantar ou fazer uma maravilhosa dança. E Finn e Rachel que todos sabem da beleza de suas vozes juntas.''

O homem terminou de falar as duplas com um sorriso no rosto. Quinn não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Finn e Rachel, era demais para ela aguentar. Os ciúmes tomou conta de seu raciocínio.

'' você é muito puxa saco!'' a loira de olhos verdes gritou para o professor, e todos olharam para ela.

''o que?'' o professor perguntou para a garota.

''todo mundo sabe que você é puxa saco do Finn. Sempre com elogios para ele, agora coloca ele com a Berry e faz um monte de elogios. O senhor é puxa saco dele.'' Quinn fala alto. Santana sorri orgulhosa da amiga xingar o professor.

'' Quinn, acho que você está um pouco alterada. Eu fiz as escolhas conforme a combinação das vozes. Nós temos que já ir pensando na nossa próxima competição, as regionais. E Rachel e Finn são nossos representantes nos duetos, mas temos que permitir os outros uma chance, por isso essa tarefa é em dupla.'' Mr Schue disse ofendido pelas palavras da aluna.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

''eu concordo com Q. Você é um baba ovo do Hudson.'' Santana falou, só porque adorava um barraco.

''por favor sentem-se as duas.'' o professor exigiu, não gostando de ser ofendido pelas alunas.

Rachel olhava para a namorada que encarava o professor com um raiva. Quinn bufou mas sentou-se puxando Santana junto.

'' vocês vão ter que ensaiar durante a semana e as apresentações, serão na próxima semana.'' Mr Schue continuou. ''e quem ganhar a competição, ganhará um jantar no Breadstixs.''

'' e como saberemos que o senhor não vai votar no Finn?'' dessa vez foi Mercedes que falou. O professor ficou ofendido por alguns acharem realmente que ele beneficiava o QB.

'' eu não beneficio Finn.'' o homem disse. ''mas quem vai escolher os campeões, será senhorita Pillsbury e senhorita Beiste.''

Os alunos resmungaram algo entre si.

'' ok, agora vocês estão liberados para começarem a trabalhar em seus duetos.'' Will disse. ''podem ir.''

Os alunos começaram a deixar a sala. Quinn saiu acompanhada por Sam.

'' eu achei que você ia avançar no professor.'' Sam sorriu.

'' ele é um puxa saco do Hudson.'' Quinn disse entre dentes.

'' eu não acho.'' Sam disse e Quinn olhou para o amigo ao lado dela. ''acho que você só está com ciúmes porque Rachel vai ter que ensaiar com ele bastante tempo.''

'' você está brincando?!'' Quinn falou irritada. ''Finn não perde uma chance de se aproximar dela, agora ele tem a chance, porque Mr Schue lhe deu de bandeja.''

'' relaxa Lucy. Rachel gosta de você, Ela é sua namorada.'' Sam falou.

Quinn tentou acalmar-se respirando profundamente.

''agora vamos começar os ensaios?'' Sam perguntou, ele estava animado com a ideia de fazer um dueto com a melhor amiga.

'' não estou com cabeça pra isso Sam. Mas você pode ir pensando em alguma musica, mas nada de Bruno Mars.'' Quinn sorriu e o garoto fez um careta, eles chegaram ao estacionamento.

''tudo bem, acho que tenho algumas ideias, quando você estiver com menos ciúmes começamos.'' Sam brincou e Quinn revirou os olhos abrindo a porta do próprio carro.

'' tchau Quinn.'' Sam falou e foi para o próprio carro no outro lado do estacionamento.

Quinn entrou no seu SUV, e foi para casa.

**NA: Só eu que acho que na série Mr Schue adora puxar o saco do Finn? Quis colocar o que eu penso aqui. Quinn deu voz para meus pensamentos, afinal a história é minha hahahaha.**

**Quem ainda não respondeu a idade podem responder nos comentários, Obrigado.**

**PS: próximo cap tem o que vocês estão esperando há tempos. A primeira vez, e vai ser na quarta-feira, dia dos namorados. Então até lá, e deixem Reviews para alegrar o coração da autora. Pra quem achava que sou um garoto, não sou. Mistério desvendado hahaha. :)**


	54. Capítulo 54: Primeira Vez

**NA: FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS, para meus leitores do Brasil. :)**

**Sobre o cap anterior vi que algumas pessoas querem Finn apanhando, haha, gente que dó dele (Mentira).**

**Quero agradecer os comentários do capitulo anterior, então quem comentou sintam-se Agradecidas(os) (apesar de que não sei se algum guri lê isso aqui).**

**Então gurias e guris, aqui está o capítulo que algumas pessoas queriam tanto. Espero que vocês comentem no final para eu poder ver o que vocês acharam.**

* * *

**Cap 54: Primeira Vez**

A semana estava chegando ao fim. E Quinn já estava mais calma em relação ao dueto de Finn e Rachel, a morena tentou convencer a namorada que só seria uma musica e nada demais, a loira relutante entendeu durante um sessão de amassos no vestiário após a aula de educação física naquela sexta-feira. Após cada uma tomar seu banho, e vestir-se a diva disse.

''tenho a casa livre, meus pais estão fora numa viagem para Cleveland, visitando minha tia." A morena ajeitou as roupas dela e sentou-se no banco.

'' é, você me falou.'' Quinn disse fechando o armário do vestiário.

''então eu pensei que poderíamos ter finalmente a nossa primeira vez. Eu acho que estamos prontas." Rachel falou e Quinn não conseguia manter os olhos longe da garota na frente dela, ela não conseguia acreditar como Rachel era incrível e maravilhosa.

'' você tem certeza, Rach?'' Quinn perguntou sentando-se ao lado da namorada. Elas estavam no 8 mês de relação, e já haviam conversado sobre isso, Quinn queria que Rachel tivesse certeza sobre esse passo. Elas se amavam, e Quinn era super carinhosa, mas a loira sabia que a primeira vez para as garotas podeira ser um pouco desconfortável, ela não queria fazer nada de ruim para a garota que ela amava.

''sim completamente, nós já conversamos sobre isso Quinn, só estávamos esperando a oportunidade, e eu tenho certeza que essa é uma ótima.'' a diva disse acariciando a bochecha da loira. Quinn sorriu e beijou a namorada.

'' eu te amo e não posso esperar para isso acontecer'' a loira sussurrou sobre os lábios carnudos da pequena.

"Então, amanha você está convidada para um jantar, e a nossa grande noite." A diva sorriu para a namorada, que suspirou só de pensar em finalmente poder estar fazendo amor com a pequena diva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''hey Quinn. Então o que você acha dessa musica?'' Sam perguntou sentado no sofá do quarto da loira, depois da líder de torcida deixar a namorada em casa naquela tarde de sexta-feira.

Quinn segurava o celular em mãos, ela estava trocando algumas mensagens com a namorada que tinha recebido a visita de Kurt para verem um filme, pois o garoto havia reclamado com a morena que eles não tinham mais feito nada juntos.

'' parece boa.'' Quinn falou sem prestar muita atenção na canção que Sam tocava no violão.

'' você nem prestou atenção.'' o loiro parou de dedilhar os acordes, um pouco chateado pela falta de interesse da amiga. ''você tem que dar sua opinião também. Dá pra largar esse celular?''

'' Sam, eu estou falando com Rach.'' Quinn disse e olhou pra ele.

'' eu sei, mas larga isso um pouco! Ela não está fazendo algo com Kurt?'' Sam pergunta.

'' sim.'' Quinn diz.

'' então deixa ela aproveitar o amigo.'' Sam falou e Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. ''e vamos nos dedicar ao nosso dueto.''

'' Eu nem estou ligando muito pra isso. Qualquer musica que você escolher eu sei que será perfeita.'' Quinn falou colocando o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

'' pois você devia ligar.'' Sam disse.

''por que?'' Quinn disse sorrindo, não entendendo muito bem o que tinha de legal nessa competição de duetos.

'' porque o ganhador terá um jantar no Breadstixs.'' Sam disse e Quinn ainda não entendeu muito o que tinha isso de tão importante, se ela quisesse jantar no Breadstixs era só ela ir qualquer noite e pagar. Mas Sam continuou sua explicação. ''e eu tenho certeza que você não quer que sua namorada vá a um jantar com Finn. Então nós temos que ganhar deles.''

Quinn abriu os olhos pensando no que Sam havia falado, ela não tinha pensado por esse lado.

'' você é muito esperto. Eu amo ser sua amiga.'' Quinn sorriu e saltou para a ponta da cama. ''qual era mesmo a musica que você estava mostrando?''

Sam sorriu e ajeitou o violão sobre o colo para dedilhar os acordes da canção que ele havia selecionado.

Depois de ouvir a canção na voz do amigo, Quinn sorriu. Ela conhecia a musica, e achava que ficaria perfeita nas vozes deles.

'' essa parece realmente ótima.'' Quinn falou. ''só temos que ensaiar muito mais.''

O resto da tarde e inicio da noite eles passaram ensaiando a canção, depois o loiro jantou com a família Fabray e foi embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sábado pela manhã Quinn já estava ansiosa por saber que naquele dia ela e Rachel finalmente teriam a primeira vez. Então pela manha, ela recebeu a latina em casa para passarem um tempo juntas como faziam sempre.

Rachel tinha o _ballet_ na manha e a tarde iria começar os preparativos para o jantar. Já Quinn durante a tarde recebeu Sam novamente para o ensaio do dueto, eles estavam mesmo se dedicando aquilo, principalmente agora que a loira queria ganhar só para não haver a possibilidade de Finn ter um jantar com sua namorada. Depois que Sam foi embora no final da tarde a loira arrumou-se para o encontro na casa da morena.

'' você está muito bonita, querida.'' Judy falou quando viu a filha descer as escadas.

'' obrigada mãe.'' Quinn falou sorrindo para os pais que estavam na sala de estar. ''já estou indo.''

'' ok, tenha uma boa noite querida.'' Judy falou e foi em direção a cozinha deixando um olhar para o marido que ficou na sala com a filha.

''então Quinnie.'' Russel levantou-se do sofá e foi para a frente da filha. ''nós não temos conversado sobre isso, mas você e Rachel estão namorando há muito tempo, e as coisas podem ficar mais íntimas entre vocês.'' Russel falou ficando um pouco vermelho, e Quinn franziu a testa para o pai, com certeza as coisas entre ela e Rachel já eram bem íntimas.

'' pai.'' Quinn já estava ficando sem graça e não queria levar essa assunto adiante com o pai.

'' eu sei Quinn, sei que você é bem responsável. Eu só quero lhe dizer que se acontecer alguma coisa entre vocês, esteja preparada.'' Russel falou. ''vocês irão passar a noite na casa de Rachel, e os Berry não estão. Não sou tão ingênuo em achar que não acontecerá nada, talvez não aconteça, eu não sei em qual ponto do namoro vocês estão.'' o homem agora pareceu pensar um pouco confuso.

'' pai eu tenho que ir. Não posso chegar atrasada para o jantar. Rach não gosta de atrasos.'' Quinn falou para terminar com o assunto.

''tudo bem.'' Russel balançou a cabeça em concordância. ''te amo querida. Dê um beijo em Rachel.''

'' eu darei.'' Quinn sorriu para o pai.

'' eu tenho certeza.'' Russel disse.

A loira saiu pela porta para fazer seu caminho até a casa da garota que amava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn desceu do carro que parou em frente a garagem dos Berry, ela ajeitou sua roupa. Deixou escapar um suspiro nervoso e caminhou para a porta da frente para tocar a campainha.

"Oi." a loira disse ao olhar Rachel de pé na soleira da porta, em um vestido preto muito colado ao corpo. Quinn ficou maravilhada com a beleza de sua namorada.

"olá." Rachel falou mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo encabulada com o olhar de Quinn em seu corpo. A loira saiu do torpor de ver a morena naquele vestido e então entregou um buquê de flores vermelhas para a diva.

"isso é pra você." a loira corou um pouco por sua ação romântica.

"Obrigada, elas são lindas." Rachel disse com um sorriso, pegando as flores em seguida. ''Vamos entrar."

Quinn sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com Rachel. A morena lhes puxou para o interior da casa.

"Eu vou colocar as flores num vaso." a diva disse pegando um vaso e colocando um pouco de água, na cozinha, enquanto a loira lhe segue até o cômodo. Parece estranho mas elas estão bem nervosas, mesmo que já tenham desenvolvido e aprendido muitas coisas com o relacionamento, o fato de saberem que hoje teriam a primeira vez de fazer amor, lhes deixavam ansiosas e um pouco nervosas.

'' você está muito linda, Rach.'' a loira disse, se arrependendo de não ter falado isso na hora que chegou, mas é que a morena lhe deixou um pouco sem palavras, quando a loira viu as pernas torneados naquele vestido colado.

''obrigada, você também está linda.'' A diva disse enquanto colocava as flores e o vaso num balcão na cozinha.

Então a diva andou até a namorada e depositou um beijo longo em seus lábios.

'' você quer beber alguma coisa? O jantar já está quase pronto.'' a diva fala sobre os lábios da líder de torcida.

''ah, beber?'' Quinn fica pensando se Rachel comprou algo alcoólico para elas, isso não era do feitio da morena.

'' tem suco Quinn.'' Rachel ri olhando para a confusão nos olhos verdes. ''você sabe que eu não gosto que bebamos álcool.''

''eu sei.'' Quinn riu. ''mas eu vou esperar para o jantar.'' A loira fala devolvendo um selinho para a morena.

'' tudo bem.'' Rachel fala e se vira para olhar a comida no forno. ''já está tudo pronto mesmo, só vou colocar na mesa.''

''você quer ajuda?'' a loira pergunta, Rachel sorri e acena com a cabeça.

A morena já havia preparado a mesa do jantar, um pequeno arranjo de flores no centro, e dois lugares com pratos e talheres para elas desfrutarem da refeição, que ela passou boa parte de tarde fazendo. Ela não era a melhor na cozinha, mas ela queria que esse jantar fosse mais do que especial, ela queria lembrar dessa noite para sempre.

A loira assistiu a diva retirar algumas travessas do forno e levar para mesa na sala de jantar.

''pode sentar-se, bebê.'' Rachel falou assim que colocou tudo na mesa meticulosamente arrumada.

A loira sorriu e caminhou até atrás onde a diva estava em pé. Quinn puxou a cadeira em um ato cavalheiresco.

'' primeiro você.'' a loira disse mostrando a cadeira e a diva sorriu pelo gesto.

Mesmo que elas já estavam em um relacionamento durante bastante tempo, quando Quinn fazia essas coisas eram gestos sempre deixava a morena encabulada. Ela adorava o quanto sua namorada era gentil, e até um pouco cavalheiresca. Quinn era muito doce.

"Obrigada.'' A morena falou sentando-se.

'' não me agradeça por esse gesto simples.'' a loira disse a andou para seu lugar à mesa. ''eu que devo te agradecer por tudo isso.''

Rachel balança a cabeça e seus lábios formam um meio sorriso.

'' tudo parece maravilhoso.'' a loira continua referindo-se a comida em frente à elas.

'' eu não tenho certeza. Você sabe eu não sou muito boa em cozinhar, mas eu tentei fazer tudo ficar comestível. Estive tomando algumas lições com papai a algum tempo, para preparar esses pratos.'' a diva divagou e a loira sorriu, vendo o quanto sua namorada estava dedicada para aquela noite.

'' está tudo ótimo Rach, tenho certeza que o gosto também estará.'' a loira falou com um sorriso suave para a morena.

'' ok, então vamos jantar.'' Rachel sorriu e começou a servir-se.

Quinn experimentou com cuidado os pratos preparados pela namorada, e tudo estava magnificamente muito bom. A loira sentiu-se feliz para o fato de que Rachel se dedicou tanto para fazê-las uma comida decente. Ela sabe que a morena não tem muito jeito com o fogão, mas tudo está muito delicioso. Elas comem tranquilamente conversando sobre as coisas que aconteceram no seu dia. A loira conta sobre seus ensaios com Sam. Rachel fala sobre a ligação que recebeu dos pais, falando de Cleveland, fala sobre a conversa que teve com Kurt no dia anterior onde o amigo lhe contou sobre um garoto chamado Blaine. Assuntos que normalmente elas conversam quando estão a vontade uma com a outra, a intimidade do relacionamento permite que elas falem de tudo sem que seja chato.

Depois que elas terminaram a refeição, Quinn ajuda a morena a retirar os pratos para colocar na maquina de lavar.

''tudo estava incrível, Rach.'' a loira fala entrelaçando seus dedos aos morenos. Elas estão uma ao lado da outra ainda na cozinha.

'' que bom que você gostou.'' a morena fala e levanta suas mãos juntas depositando um beijo contra a palma de Quinn.

"você tem feito da minha vida incrível." A loira fala encarando os grandes olhos brilhantes. "cada dia, minuto, segundo ao seu lado, é a melhor coisa que existe. Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e você é a responsável por isso. Eu tenho tanta felicidade com você, que eu só quero lhe proporcionar o mesmo. "

O sorriso apaixonado de Rachel cresce à medida que Quinn tenta explicar o quanto ela lhe ama.

"eu estou muito feliz com você, Quinn." a diva fala para sua namorada que não retirou os olhos dos seus. "Às vezes eu não posso acreditar que você é minha namorada."

"Então deixe-me mostrar-lhe." a loira diz com os olhos demostrando puramente amor.

A respiração da morena aumenta e ela sorri suavemente para a loira. Elas juntam seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, que demostra todos os sentimentos que uma tem pela outra.

''me mostre.'' a diva sussurra sobre os lábios de Quinn.

E antes que Quinn possa pensar em algo, Rachel junta seus dedos novamente a puxando para fora da cozinha em direção as escadas.

Quando no quarto da morena elas ficam de frente uma para a outra suas respirações aumentando somente com o pensamento do que está para acontecer. A loira fica um pouco nervosa, mas não quer demostrar essa insegurança, ela sabe que Rachel também está nervosa antecipadamente.

Quinn então aproxima seus corpos e junta seus lábios de forma suave.

''eu amo tanto você.'' Quinn fala suas mãos já estão na cintura morena. Ela inclina a boca para o lado, e Rachel abre os lábios, permitindo o aprofundamento do beijo.

As mãos da diva passeiam nas costas de Quinn, seus dedos encontram a barra da blusa da loira. Elas interrompem o beijo, e a morena levanta a blusa da loira retirando o tecido, deixando somente em sutiã. Rachel olha para a pela pálida, a morena morde o lábio inferior olhando para o abdome definido da líder de torcida. Rachel tem uma tara para aquela região de sua namorada. Quinn sorri pois ela sabe disso.

A loira volta a juntar seus corpos e move sua boca para o pescoço da cantora que está visível devido ao acesso do vestido, que é tomara que caia.

Quinn vira a morena e leva seus dedo para deslizar o zíper do vestido para baixo. O movimento é lento e a loira aprecia cada segundo disso, salivando para a pele das costas da morena que está ficando descoberta. O zíper é totalmente aberto e Quinn beija o ombro da namorada, isso faz a morena suspirar. As mãos da líder vão para a cintura morena e ela desliza o vestido para o chão, deixando a cantora somente de lingerie.

A visão do corpo moreno somente em pequenos trajes, faz uma onda de pulsos irem para seu núcleo, e Quinn já pode sentir a contração de seu pênis dentro de sua calça.

A líder loira fica em frente da diva, seus olhos estão em verde mais escuro, devido ao desejo intenso.

Os corpos se juntam novamente, e a morena leva os dedos para o botão da calça jeans da loira para abri-la, a língua de Rachel está na clavícula de Quinn, chupando a pele do local. Logo a calça está completamente aberta e a loira empurra para baixo, ficando de cueca.

"você é tão linda." Rachel disse olhando para o corpo de Quinn com os olhos cheios de desejo.

A loira junta sua boca no pescoço de Rachel, beliscando levemente e sugando a pele.

As mãos da morena deslizam de cima para baixo nas costas da loira, e Rachel sutilmente arranha a a garota. Quinn está cada vez mais excitada.

''Rach.'' a loira fala, e junta seus lábios com sede, em um beijo voraz.

'' você trouxe camisinha?'' a morena pergunta assim que elas rompem o beijo.

''está na minha calça.'' a loira fala com a voz rouca, e Rachel sorriu.

'' pegue-as e deixe-as a mão.'' a morena fala aplicando um beijo doce nos lábios da namorada.

A loira assenti e se abaixa para pegar as camisinhas no bolso de sua calça jeans no chão, enquanto isso a morena vai para a cama, deitando no centro e retirando seu sutiã. A loira suspira ao levantar o olhar e ver sua namorada deitada na cama somente de calcinha. Ela caminha até a cama e coloca as camisinhas na mesa de cabeceira. Depois sobe para ficar ao lado de Rachel.

Quinn inclina-se e captura um dos mamilos da morena em sua boca, e a diva choraminga baixinho na sensação.

'' eu ver você.'' Rachel disse no ouvido da loira, que se afasta olhando nos olhos negros da diva.

Quinn entende do que a diva está falando, ela se ajoelha na cama e desliza sua cueca para baixo. A cantora lambe os lábios ao ver o membro ereto e pulsante da loira. Quinn se deita novamente e retira a calcinha da diva que levanta o quadril para ajudar. E agora elas estão nuas uma ao lado da outra.

A morena leva sua mão para cobrir em torno do membro rígido de Quinn, passando o polegar contra a cabeça e fazendo com que o quadril da loira mexa-se.

''você é tão linda, bebê.'' a diva sussurra no ouvido da namorada.

A loira põe um mão na curva do quadril da cantora, e desliza a outra mão por entre as pernas de Rachel. Ela sorri quando ela sente o quão molhada a namorada já está, e os dedos deslizam através das dobras, fazendo a diva gemer contra o peito de Quinn.

Os lábios da morena trilham até o peito da loira. E Quinn empurra dois dedos dentro de Rachel lentamente bombeando-os dentro e fora, enquanto Rachel continua a gemer lentamente. Seu quadril empurrando na mão da outra e elas gemem.

"Quinn..." choraminga Rachel. "Eu preciso de você."

A loira lhes vira e se instala em cima de Rachel, seus corpos nus pressionando juntos dando mais prazer ao momento. A loira esfrega sua ereção contra a parte interna das coxas da diva, e a morena geme baixinho.

Quinn estica uma mão para a cabeceira da cama e pega um pacote de camisinha, ela rasga entre os dentes e desliza em seu pênis ereto.

''Eu quero você, Quinn!" Rachel fala entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo loiro puxando-a para um beijo. O quadril da diva lentamente balança, e seu clitóris esbarra na cabeça do pênis de Quinn, arrancando um suspiro suave. "Eu preciso de você dentro."

A loira geme só com o pensamento disso em sua mente. Ela envolve um mão em torno de seu pênis para guiá-lo para a entrada da diva. A loira pressiona a ponta de seu pênis contra as dobras molhadas, sentindo seu estomago revirar de prazer para a sensação.

''você tem certeza?'' a loira disse olhando para o rosto da morena, que sorri suavemente e assenti.

Quinn solta seu pênis e coloca-se de cotovelos ao lado dos ombros de Rachel, então ela começa a empurrar-se suavemente para dentro, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da diva. A líder geme baixinho com a sensação de seu comprimento sendo envolvido pelo calor úmido e apertado da cantora.

O rosto da diva se contorce com um pouco de dor, e sua respiração fica pesada. A líder de torcida então para de empurrar na namorada ficando preocupada ao ver o rosto tenso da diva.

"Você está bem?" a loira pergunta, Rachel solta a respiração e acena.

"Sim. Você pode... ficar assim por um momento?" a morena pergunta sentindo o desconforto em sua vagina.

" Rach eu posso tirar. Está doendo?'' Quinn disse suavemente e preocupada que possa ter machucado a namorada.

"não, está tudo bem." Rachel disse. ''eu só preciso de um tempo. Você é tão grande, bebê.'' a diva fala sorrindo um pouco e Quinn sente sua excitação aumentar.

"eu te amo tanto." a loira disse roçando seu nariz contra Rachel e olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu também te amo." Rachel disse olhando para Quinn com adoração.

Elas ficam juntas respirando e trocando olhares, enquanto Quinn distribuí beijos doces pela face da diva..

"Eu acho que estou pronta." a diva disse depois de uns minutos.

"Ok." Quinn balança a cabeça. Ela então puxa seu quadril para trás lentamente, desfrutando da sensação de se mover dentro de Rachel, então desliza para dentro novamente. Sua boca fica aberta de prazer, e Rachel deixa escapar um gemido. "Isso é bom, né?" a loira pergunta continuando a mover-se com cuidado dentro e fora da namorada. Rachel lambe os lábios e acena.

"Muito bom." ela disse sentindo o prazer tomar conta.

E loira começa com movimentos mais confiantes, desfrutando a sensação de mover-se contra Rachel, elas estão fazendo isso pela primeira vez.

"Você é tão gostosa, bebê." Quinn geme, pegando um ritmo nas suas investidas.

Os suspiros da cantora aumentam, e ela enterra o rosto no pescoço de Quinn. O movimento do quadril de loira torna-se mais rápido, elas estão indo para a borda.

"Rach." a loira geme empurrando mais dentro e fora da morena. Então seu corpo fica tenso e sua boca mais aberta. E é então que ela sente seus testículos apertar, e uma explosão de umidade quente sai de seu pênis, enchendo a camisinha.

"Oh, Deus." Rachel geme e Quinn senti as paredes apertarem seu pau. "Quinn." a morena choraminga enquanto seu corpo arqueia-se para fora da cama, tremendo quando ela atinge seu orgasmo.

É como fogos de artifício, é a sensação maravilhosa que elas compartilham juntas, todo o tremor e êxtase percorre seus corpos lhes dando prazer. É o momento mais lindo que já sentiram, não é apenas sexo elas estão realmente fazendo AMOR.

As respirações estão rasas, os corações acelerados, e o prazer ainda percorre seus corpos da cabeça aos pés.

"isso foi incrível. Eu te amo." Rachel disse com um sorriso prazeroso,e abraça a namorada em cima dela.

"Eu também te amo." a loira responde também sorrindo, então ela captura os lábios de Rachel em um beijo carinhoso.

As respirações de ambas estão pesadas e elas ofegando muito. A loira então sai de cima da namorada com cuidado deitando de costas contra a cama, ela retira a camisinha de seu pênis e amarra, levantando-se ela vai até o banheiro para jogar no lixo. Quando ela volta ela ainda observa o peito de Rachel subindo e descendo com a respiração forte.

'' você é tão sexy, bebê.'' Quinn fala sentando-se na cama e olhando a namorada nua deitada. ''você está cansada?'' A loira pergunta baixinho acariciando a morena.

'' sim. Você foi espetacular.'' Rachel sorri. ''acho que preciso de um sono revigorante.''

'' ok, eu também.'' a loira fala e levanta-se para puxar o cobertor sobre elas. Então ela abraça a pequena diva e lhes cobre. Enquanto Rachel caí no sono dormindo tranquilamente nos braços da loira, Quinn sorri depositando um beijo doce nos cabelos castanhos e então dorme tomada pelo cansaço.

* * *

**NA: ENTÃO O QUE ACHARAM? Me falem eu sempre gosto de ler suas opiniões. Comentar não machuca. E para alguém que lê e é de outro país, podem comentar nas suas línguas(exceto se for japonês ou mandarim) hahahaha porque aí é sacanagem.**

**SE houver comentários o próximo capítulo saí mais rápido.**

**PS: Algumas pessoas que comentam(das poucas), ainda não falaram a idade.**


	55. Capítulo 55: Um banho

**NA: Olá gurias. Obrigado as pessoas que comentaram: Toxxo, Danigarcez, Em5y, LenaDuchannes, FaberryBra, Mah, Mell, Raizademi, Guest, e LittleC. Fico Feliz com os comentários, por isso me sinto na obrigação de agradecer à vocês.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo. NOTA NO FINAL.**

**Cap 55: Um banho**

Na manha seguinte Quinn acordou com um sorriso de felicidade em seu rosto, ela nem havia aberto os olhos ainda, mas já sentia a morena em seus braços, ela estava sentindo o cheiro de morangos do cabelo castanho, ela estava sentindo o calor familiar que era ter Rachel entre seus domínios, ela sentia seu coração cheio de amor, por saber que sua namorada estava ali na sua frente, e que elas compartilharem uma noite maravilhosa.

A loira abriu os olhos devagar e viu o cabelo castanho a sua frente, a líder de torcida estava abraçada na morena, que tinha as costas pressionadas contra seus seios. Quinn sorriu mais por ver que Rachel dormia tranquilamente, a diva tinha uma respiração leve fazendo as vezes uns grunhidos, e a morena se encaixava perfeitamente contra o corpo loiro.

A loira não conseguiu resistir ao ver sua namorada em seus braços. Ela depositou um beijo no ombro exposto da diva, seu braço começou uma leve carícia na barriga morena. O cheiro de Rachel era tão bom, a pele tão macia, Quinn já começava a ficar excitada, ela inalava profundamente o cheiro da morena. A líder roçava seu nariz pela macia da diva, que aos poucos com os roces foi despertando, e quando percebeu que sua namorada lhe fazia suaves carícias, Rachel ainda coberta de sono exibiu um sorriso preguiçoso. Quinn sentiu que sua namorada já estava desperta.

''bom dia, linda.'' a loira falou com a voz rouca no ouvido moreno, e a diva se arrepiou.

''bom.'' a morena falou com a voz preguiçosa, ela entrelaçou os dedos com a mão da loira que estava em sua barriga.

"Você é tão linda, Rach." A loira roçou mais uma vez seu nariz pelo pescoço bronzeado.

'' você que é.'' a diva disse e virou-se para encarar os olhos verdes, que lhe receberam com um lindo brilho. A morena passou os dedos no rosto da loira. ''você é tão perfeita.''

Quinn beijou a morena com carinho seus dedos arrastaram na cintura morena, deslizando no corpo bronzeado.

'' você está com fome?'' a loira perguntou depois do beijo. Ela não sabia sobre sua namorada, mas ela estava com um pouco de fome, já se passava das 9:00am.

'' um pouco.'' a diva sorriu levando uma mão ao rosto da namorada e sorriu. ''mas eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de fome, afinal você come como um leão.''

Quinn fez um bico que Rachel beijou.

''eu tenho que ter energia.'' a loira falou e Rachel riu aproximando do ouvido da namorada para sussurrar.

''pra gastar comigo.'' a diva falou e chupou o lóbulo da orelha loira, que revirou os olhos.

''é melhor nós descermos para o café da manha.'' a loira disse. ''porque senão não irei mais sair da sua cama.''

''você não tem que sair.'' Rachel falou deixando beijos molhados na mandíbula da namorada.

''Rach...'' Quinn choramingou e a cantora riu.

''ok, vamos descer. Tenho que alimentar meu leãozinho.'' Rachel bicou os lábios de Quinn.

A morena levantou-se completamente nua, e Quinn salivou para a visão.

''vou tomar um banho. Você quer?'' Rachel virou-se sorrindo para sua namorada.

Quinn sorriu enquanto assistia a morena entrar no banheiro. A loira pensou em o quanto sua vida estava maravilhosa.

Depois de um tempo ela saiu da cama indo para o lugar.

Quinn fechou a porta do banheiro, e viu a sua namorada já dentro do box com a água correndo em seu corpo. A loira sentiu seu pau se contrair e endurecer rapidamente.

"Você é tão sexy, Rach..." a líder disse entrando no box. A morena estava esfregando seu corpo com o sabonete. A loira ficou fascinada assistindo a morena passar o sabonete por cada parte de seu corpo, deslizando suavemente como se estivesse se acariciando, ela passou sobre os seios e isso fez o pau de Quinn pulsar. A morena sorriu maliciosa para o olhar de puro desejo que sua namorada lhe jogava.

''eu acho que preciso de uma ajuda.'' Rachel falou olhando os olhos verdes que estavam escuros de desejo.

A loira engoliu em seco e se aproximou do corpo moreno, ela pegou o sabonete da mão de Rachel e suavemente deslizou sobre o corpo da morena.

''nas minhas costas.'' Rachel disse e virou-se ficando de costas, Quinn olhou para a bunda perfeitamente durinha e redonda da namorada, seu pau já estava dolorido de tanto tesão. A loira então inclinou seu quadril para a frente, e seu pênis esfregou entre as coxas da diva por trás, a ponta do seu pau bateu contra as bunda da namorada.

"Foda... bebê." Rachel grunhiu com a sensação.

Quinn deslizou os dedos para as dobras encharcadas da morena.

''você está tão molhada.'' Quinn levou sua boca até o ouvido da morena, que riu.

''nós estamos no banho, Quinn.'' a diva disse sorrindo. A loira revirou os olhos para as palavras da namorada e sua mão iniciou uma massagem em seu membro que precisava de alívio imediatamente. Seus dedos iniciaram um trabalho conjunto no seu membro e nas dobras da namorada que apoiou as mãos na parede para ter uma sustentação.

Seus dedos rapidamente entraram na boceta da diva que soltou um gemido de prazer.

''porra bebê, você é tão gostosa.'' A loira grunhiu, e seus dedos continuaram os movimentos de entrar e sair na vagina da diva, que gemia baixinho apoiando sua testa contra o azulejo do banheiro.

''estou perto bebê'' a diva falou.

''eu também.'' A loira falou. ''eu vou pintar você com minha porra.'' a loira continuava os movimentos na vagina da diva e no seu membro, ela sentiu o aperto familiar no baixo ventre e os seus testículos apertarem, e sabia que estava para vir. Curvando seus dedos no interior da namorada ela atingiu o ponto esponjoso de Rachel, que veio sobre seus dedos.

''Quiiinnnn.'' a diva gritou, seu orgasmo fazendo com que sentisse espasmos, suas pernas fraquejaram mas ela teve sustentação na parede.

Ao ver a namorada chegar em seus dedos, Quinn passou o polegar sobre a cabeça de seu pau, e isso foi suficiente para ela explodir liberando sua porra. Seu pênis se contraiu e atirou gozo contra a bunda da namorada.

''porra, porra, porra.'' a loira falou com cada pulsar de seu pau liberando sêmen. Ela esfregou seu membro contra as dobras da namorada e assistiu seu membro amolecer.

As respirações estavam pesadas devido aos orgasmos, Rachel virou-se de frente para a loira e abraçou seu pescoço depositando um beijo faminto na namorada.

''eu te amo.'' Rachel sorriu sobre os lábios de Quinn. A loira sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados.

''eu te amo mais.'' ela respondeu.

Então elas terminaram com o banho dessa vez corretamente e se vestiram para comerem alguma coisa no andar de baixo.

Ao longo do dia as garotas ficaram na casa dos Berry trocando carinhos no sofá em frente a TV. Elas queriam aproveitar todo o tempo juntas, já que durante a semana tinham que agir como se não se falassem, ou que só eram colegas de classe e glee. Isso fazia com que cada vez que tinham tempo a sós nos finais de semana, elas ficassem aproveitando ao máximo cada minuto. E trocas de carícias, conversas e desfrutando da intimidade de casal, era o que elas fizeram naquele domingo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Eu perguntei a idade, para saber a média da idade dos leitores. Confesso que achei que fosse mais baixa, mas até agora a média deu 21 anos. Enfim nada de importante, era só porque alguém me falou que ninguém acima de 20 anos iria ler a história.**

**Alguém me pediu autorização para postar a história no Nyah. O que vocês acham, eu devo deixar? Gostaria da opinião de vocês. **

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Comentem esse Cap e Abraços.**

**PS: ****mell,** **por que você ainda não acredita que sou uma garota? É tão difícil assim? Haha. **


	56. Capítulo 56: O Dueto Maldito

**NA: Olá pessoal. Obrigado pelos comentários.**

**Respondendo a Em5y: Sim, Quinn é totalmente fértil, então ela pode engravidar a Rach( não que isso vai acontecer, mas nunca se sabe). Mas eu acho que já falei sobre a fertilidade de Quinn anteriormente na história, não?**

**Fiz uma pesquisa: "Cerca de uma a cada 150 pessoas tem alguma característica intersexo. E as vezes pessoas intersexo designadas como mulheres inseminam um parceiro." Então Quinn é uma dessas pessoas que podem ser totalmente férteis. **

**Curiosidade: Meu irmão mora em outra cidade e fui visitar ele no início do ano, ele me apresentou uma amiga dele que é intersexo, foi daí que veio a ideia de escrever a fic. Incrível eu nunca achei que fosse conhecer uma pessoa assim, mas conheci. E pesquisando o assunto ví que é super normal em nascimentos alguma característica intersexo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 56: O Dueto Maldito**

A semana começou e as aulas foram como sempre, no Mckinley. Na segunda, a loira tinha seu treino das Cheerios, na terça-feira era as primeiras apresentação dos duetos no glee clube.

O professor Schue fez um sorteio para ver quem seriam os primeiros a cantar naquele dia, os outros ficariam para quinta-feira. E os felizardos, ou não, foram Kurt e Tina, Puck e Artie, Mercedes e Santana.

'' ok, vocês estão prontos?'' Mr Schue perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Beiste e Emma para apreciarem as apresentações dos garotos.

'' sim.'' Kurt disse, o menino de olhos azuis olhou para Tina que estava ao seu lado. Eles fizeram um sinal para a banda de Jazz começar. Logo a musica iniciou, e alguns membros do coral quase riram quando ouviram os acordes e o inicio de "_I__KTG_". Tina e Kurt dividiram a musica perfeitamente. E quando finalizou Santana sorriu debochando.

'' acho isso irônico, o porcelana cantar que "beijou uma garota e gostou.".'' Santana sorriu.

'' Santana, ninguém pediu sua opinião.'' Kurt falou irritado.

'' muito bem pessoal, vocês foram ótimos, vamos ver os próximos.'' Mr Schue falou antes de iniciar mais uma discussão na sala.

'' ok, vamos lá.'' Puck ficou em pé e já colocou a alça de seu violão. Artie rodou sua cadeira até o centro da sala. Eles fizeram uma contagem e a banda iniciou acompanhando Puck no violão. E algo do Bob Marley foi cantada pelos garotos, com todos na sala se envolvendo no ritmo da canção.

'' ótimo garotos, isso foi contagiante.'' Mr Schue levantou-se para parabenizá-los. ''acho que vocês tem ótimas chances.''

'' tudo bem, vamos mostrar quem vai ganhar esse jantar, Mercedes.'' Santana levantou-se não dando moral para o que o professor falava aos garotos.

'' ok, vamos escutá-las.'' Will disse e voltou para se sentar.

Finn estava ao lado de Rachel sempre querendo uma oportunidade de falar algo próximo a garota. Quinn fuzilava o QB com o olhar. Sam prestava atenção nas apresentações.

Mercedes e Santana se colocaram no centro da sala e fizeram um sinal para a banda começar.

E logo os acordes e o agito de "_RD__MH_" estourou nos amplificadores e as garotas começaram uma dança sincronizada com suas potentes vozes revezando na hora de cantar.

Quinn sorriu para a coreografia das garotas que era engraçada mas elaborada, Santana esbanjava sensualidade. A loira estava feliz pela amiga ter se dedicado a tarefa da semana, assim era menos chances de Finn e Rachel ganharem, pois tinha mais concorrência. Quando a musica terminou, todos na sala aplaudiram as garotas efusivamente.

'' oh oh pessoal, isso foi fantástico.'' Mr. Schue disse sorrindo para as garotas. Santana deu de ombros, nada humilde.

'' normal. Eu sou fantástica.'' a latina falou.

'' nós somos.'' Mercedes corrigiu.

'' eu já acho que vocês deveriam ganhar.'' Quinn falou.

Alguns olharam para ela não entendendo o porquê da loira falar aquilo.

'' vocês nem se apresentaram ainda.'' Mr Schue disse confuso.

'' mas elas foram bem, não foram?'' Quinn perguntou. Para ela qualquer um que ganhasse, tirando Finn e Rachel, estaria ótimo.

'' sim foram.'' Will disse e olhou para Emma e Beiste. ''será uma tarefa difícil para vocês, e ainda tem as apresentações de quinta-feira.''

'' nós percebemos.'' Emma disse sorrindo.

''ok pessoal vocês estão liberados.'' Will disse e todos iniciaram o caminho para fora da sala do coral.

'' essa foi sua jogada para Finn e Rachel não ganhar?'' Sam sorriu ao lado da amiga.

'' talvez. Mas as garotas arrasaram, não é?'' Quinn falou colocando sua bolsa nos ombros.

'' sim, elas foram bem''. Sam disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A quinta-feira chegou para as apresentações do restante dos duetos. E o sorteio fez com que a ordem seja de Brit e Mike, Sam e Quinn, Finn e Rachel.

Brit e Mike fazem uma dança em dueto, muito bonita e com passos totalmente complicados, o que deixa os "juízes" com a boca aberta de admiração.

'' maravilhoso garotos, maravilhoso.'' Mr Schue enche eles de elogios.

Santana está orgulhosa da amiga, apesar de morrer de ciumes da loira com o cadeirante, ela ama sua amiga e não pode deixar de sorrir, para como Brit fica feliz com os elogios.

''agora os próximos.'' Diz Mr Schue.

Sam e Quinn entram em cena, o loiro segurando seu violão e ajustando a afinação de algumas cordas.

Rachel lança um sorriso tímido para a namorada, sem que ninguém perceba, nem Finn que está como um idiota ao seu lado.

Quinn fica ao lado de Sam e leva seus dedos, para o braço do violão, Sam começa a tocar as cordas com umas das mãos, e Quinn faz os acordes.

Eles iniciam a canção "_L_". A suavidade da musica, combina perfeitamente com suas vozes e Rachel sorri para o quanto a namorada fica encantadora cantando e dançando levemente em volta do amigo loiro.

Sam tem um grande sorriso e olha nos olhos de Quinn quase toda a musica, eles combinaram de tentar passar uma interação de sentimento enquanto cantam, e a musica não dizia muita mentira, afinal eles se amavam, só que de um jeito fraternal. O loiro largou o violão e a banda continuou com a musica, ele segurou nas mãos da loira cantando com um olhar lindo, eles terminaram a musica com as mãos dadas e com trocas intensas de olhares.

'' totalmente fofo.'' Santana disse revirando os olhos.

'' muito bom garotos. Isso foi intenso. Parabéns.'' Will disse aplaudindo com o resto do coral.

Quinn e Sam sorriram e foram sentar.

Finn levantou, todo se achando e foi para a bateria, ele sentou-se e Rachel estabeleceu o pedestal do microfone no centro da sala, depois de uns segundos, Finn bateu as baquetas em contagem e eles iniciaram a canção "_GYOW_".

Rachel cantou a maior parte da musica, Finn fez muito pouco vocal, mas tocou a bateria muito bem. E a musica contagiou a todos, Quinn olhava a namorada totalmente sexy cantando aquela musica de Rock, ela teve que morder o lábio para não babar. Rachel tinha um olhar totalmente sensual, mesmo quando ela fazia as voltas ao redor de Finn na bateria. Quinn não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena, já estava começando a ficar excitada, seu calção de compressão apertava por baixo de sua calça de agasalho das Cheerios. A morena jogava olhares sugestivos para a loira durante a apresentação, mas também não deixava transparecer nada para os amigos. A líder de torcida teve que fazer um grande trabalho de controle de respiração para acalmar as reações de seu corpo, ao ver a apresentação da namorada.

'' UAU! Isso foi demais.'' Mr Schue disse. ''Muito bom mesmo.''

Rachel sorriu e agradeceu, Finn fez o mesmo ao sair da bateria.

'' ok, agora eu acho que a tarefa difícil fica com os nossos juízes.'' Will disse olhando para Emma e Beiste.

'' e põe difícil nisso.'' Beiste disse.

'' quando sai o resultado da nossa vitória?'' Santana disse3. ''porque ninguém foi melhor que nós.''

'' o resultado sai amanha no intervalo do meio dia, e o ganhador poderá pegar os Tickets para o jantar, que será amanha a noite.'' Will disse a todos os alunos. ''então amanha no intervalo do almoço todos aqui. Agora podem ir.''

'' hey Rach, eu acho que a gente já ganhou essa, então amanha a noite eu vou te levar para jantar.'' Finn sorriu torto e piscou para a morena que ajeitava sua mochila no ombro. Quinn não perdeu nenhum dos movimentos e nem uma das palavras do QB, ela bufou ficando vermelha de raiva.

'' eu não sei, Finn. Todos foram muito bons.'' Rachel disse vendo a namorada atrás do grande rapaz.

'' eles foram, mas nós somos perfeitos juntos.'' Finn, mais convencido não poderia.

'' fica calma Quinn.'' Sam falou baixo ao lado da amiga.

'' esse babaca fica achando uma forma de se aproximar dela.'' Quinn vociferou para o loiro. Os outros gleeks já estavam saindo da sala em conversas paralelas.

'' Finn eu tenho que ir. Amanha saberemos quem ganhou.'' Rachel falou saindo da frente do grandão.

'' você quer uma carona, eu te levo?'' Finn se ofereceu.

'' oh não, obrigado.'' a morena falou. ''meu pai já deve estar me esperando.''

O QB fez uma careta.

'' tudo bem.'' Finn falou. ''até amanha Rach.''

Rachel sorriu sem graça e saiu da sala, sob o olhar atento de Quinn.

'' vamos Quinn, você está mais vermelha que seu uniforme das Cheerios.'' Sam falou pegando no ombro da amiga.

'' esse garoto se acha demais.'' Quinn falou. ''por que ele não vai dar em cima de alguma garota solteira?''

'' mas para ele e todos na escola, Rachel é solteira.'' Sam falou esclarecendo para a amiga. ''ninguém sabe sobre vocês.''

Quinn bufou, ela sabia que o que Sam falou era verdade, mas mesmo assim ela não queria que ninguém desse em cima de Rach, ou se aproximasse da morena. Seu ciúmes não fazia ela raciocinar de uma forma coerente. A loira saiu da sala seguida pelo amigo, para irem embora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**NA: COMENTEM eu tive 2 comentários de leitores fantasmas no cap anterior e fiquei feliz de vê-las aparecendo por aqui. Então se mais alguém quiser dar uma passadinha pra deixar um comentário, opinião, você é sempre bem vindo(a). **

**Só postarei o próximo Cap se ter mais de 10 reviews. (Isso sempre funciona) HAHAHAH**

**Até mais galera. Abraços para minhas leitoras que sempre comentam.**

**PS: vocês viram a foto que saiu do casamento que Dianna foi em SF? Acham que aquela garota no fundo da foto é a Lea? Eu acho, mas não pirei porque é super normal ex-namoradas terem amigos em comum e frequentar os mesmos lugares. Então Lea pode ter ido ao casamento, mas elas podem nem ter se falado. Triste, eu não tenho mais esperanças :(**


	57. Capítulo 57: O resultado

**NA: Hey gente, vocês comentaram então como hoje eu não tenho aula de tarde, postei um capítulo. :)**

**Obs: vocês são muito violentas(os). Querem bater demais no Finn. Hahahah O ódio pelo rapaz é uma coisa compartilhada por todas aí. Isso eu **

**Enfim obrigada, por suas opiniões. ****Agradecendo aqui as pessoas que comentam e não tem uma conta, ou seja não dá pra eu agradecer por mensagem privada. Então obrigada à****: ****GiovannaJ; Fer; Mah; e Mell. **

**E também obrigada as outras leitoras que sempre comentam :)**

**Cap 57: O Resultado**

Na sexta-feira todos estão na sala do coral para descobrirem o vencedor da competição de duetos, Mr Schue entra segurando um envelope, o homem que usa um colete cinza exibe um grande sorriso.

''bem pessoal, tenho em mãos o resultado.'' Will disse e balançou o envelope. ''eu ainda não vi, foram os juízes que decidiram e lacraram o envelope.''

'' você está achando que isso aqui é o Oscar?'' Santana revira os olhos. ''anda logo com isso, abre e mostra que nós ganhamos.'' a latina bate um High Five com Mercedes.

Rachel revira os olhos para a latina. O professor fica sério e começa abrir o envelope. Ele lê o papel e olha para seus alunos em expectativa.

'' ok, e os vencedores foram...'' Will olha para frente fazendo seu habitual suspense. ''Rachel e Finn.'' o homem sorri.

'' O QUE?! Santana e Quinn dizem no mesmo momento, mas por motivos diferentes.

'' eu sabia, o senhor beneficiou os seus queridinhos, o Hobbit e a Baleia.'' Santana levanta para atacar o professor, Puck se apressa em segurar a latina pela cintura enquanto o professor está com os olhos arregalados de susto.

'' eu não beneficiei ninguém Santana, eu nem sabia quem ganhou, até agora.'' Will disse defendendo-se da acusação. ''e mesmo assim todos aqui viram que Finn e Rachel foram muito bem.''

'' Isso porque Rachel cantou praticamente a musica toda sozinha.'' Mercedes disse um pouco chateada pela derrota.

'' nós fizemos um dueto, e ganhamos. E eu cantei sim. Mas Mike e Brittany que nem cantaram estavam competindo, então mesmo que eu só tocasse a bateria, nós poderíamos ganhar.'' Finn falou e Rachel revirou os olhos para as palavras idiotas do rapaz, criticando Mike e Brit.

Quinn só conseguia pensar no quanto de azar teve. Os olhos estavam abertos ainda processando a notícia da vitória dos dois.

'' aqui está os tickets para o jantar. Espero que aproveitem.'' Will entregou para Finn dois Ticketes.

'' nós vamos aproveitar sim, não é Rach?'' Finn falou sorrindo de lado para a morena que só sorriu sem graça.

'' já que eu não ganhei. Eu é que não vou ficar aqui vendo esse circo de horrores, que é a Baleia flertado com o Hobbit.'' Santana disse levantando com fúria e fazendo seu caminho para fora da sala.

Outros alunos também começaram a deixar a sala desapontados pela perda na competição.

'' vamos Quinn, você não pode ficar aqui.'' Sam falou para a amiga que ainda estava atordoada com tudo que acontecera.

'' então Rach, eu te pego as 19:00?'' Finn sorriu em frente a morena que recolhia seus materiais.

'' ah..,eu não sei. Acho que..., Finn você pode levar outra garota se quiser, ficarei bem.'' Rachel falou tentando dispensar o convite do jantar, de uma forma educada.

Quinn pegou seus materiais ao lado de Sam, mas a loira estava totalmente ouvindo a conversa dos outros dois na sala.

'' mas eu quero te levar. Na verdade eu quero sair com você, foi tão legal fazer o dueto com você, e nós nos damos tão bem. Acho que podemos aproveitar uma noite juntos.'' Finn jogou outro sorriso para a morena, que ficava cada vez mais desconfortável com a conversa.

'' mas eu acho que lá no Breadstixs eles não tem nada vegan.'' Rachel falou tentando de alguma forma escapar da situação. ''eu não como muitas coisas, minha dieta e diferente.''

Quinn sorriu um pouco ao longe ouvindo o que a namorada falou. Finn fez uma cara de confuso com o que Rachel disse.

'' claro que eles devem ter, eles são o melhor restaurante de Lima. Eles devem ter de tudo, até esse negócio vegan, aí.'' Finn falou com a testa franzida por não saber se tinha pronunciado corretamente. Ele realmente não sabia o que era vegan, achava que era um prato qualquer. ''então eu te pego as 19:00pm, esteja pronta.''

O jogador sorriu e se virou saindo da sala, antes passou por Sam e Quinn, e sorriu acenando para os dois loiros.

Rachel olhou para Quinn que estava com os olhos cheios de fúria, após presenciar Finn dando em cima da sua namorada.

'' você não vai.'' a loira rosnou caminhando até a morena, ela não se importava mais pois só estavam os 3 na sala.

'' eu tentei Quinn, acho que você ouviu.'' a morena falou olhando para a líder loira.

'' esse babaca não sabe levar um fora? Será que ele não entende nem isso?'' a loira bufou frustada.

Sam ficou mais afastado para as garotas conversarem a vontade.

'' eu não sei.'' Rachel disse dando de ombros.

'' Rach, você não vai.'' Quinn disse em frente a namorada.

'' ele vai passar lá em casa. Você ouviu.'' A morena disse. ''eu não posso dizer que não, mais do que eu já disse. E se ele perguntar o por quê?''

'' você não precisa dar motivos e explicações para ele.'' Quinn falou. ''só diga que não quer.''

'' é só um jantar Quinn, nada demais.'' A morena falou, tentando convencer a namorada a ficar mais calma.

'' O que! você quer ir?'' Quinn elevou a voz.

'' não é que eu queira, mas ele é nosso colega no glee, não seria um clima bom eu tratá-lo mal.'' Rachel falou.

'' isso não tem nada a ver. Santana trata quase todos mal aqui.'' Quinn falou olhando para a pequena morena a sua frente.

'' Santana é uma mal educada.'' Rachel falou.

'' a questão aqui é que ele só quer dar em cima de você.'' Quinn falou ficando irritada por Rach pensar na possibilidade de ir ao jantar.

'' ele não vai, e eu posso cortá-lo, é só um jantar.'' a morena disse. ''não se preocupe, Quinn.''

'' Rach...'' a loira tentou mas foi cortada.

'' eu amo você, eu namoro você. Ele é só um amigo do coral.'' Rachel disse olhando nos olhos da loira, ela deu um passo para frente e segurou as mãos da líder.

O sinal para iniciou das aulas da tarde tocou.

'' mas Rach, ele é um idiota que se acha demais.'' Quinn falou, desespero em sua voz era nítido.

'' você tem que confiar em mim, Quinn. Ele não vai fazer nada, porque eu não quero. Você não confia em mim?'' Rachel perguntou com a voz doce.

'' confio em você, não nele.'' A loira falou séria.

'' você só tem que confiar em mim.'' Rachel falou olhando os olhos verdes que tanto amava.

A loira suspirou em derrota, Rach sempre conseguia fazer com que ela cedesse em algo.

'' tudo bem, mas eu vou junto.'' Quinn disse depois de soltar um suspiro longo.

'' como?'' Rachel não entendeu o que a namorada falou. Afinal Quinn não poderia simplesmente ir ao jantar com ela e Finn, seria estranho.

'' eu vou ao jantar, para vigiar e ver se ele não vai tentar nada de inoportuno.'' Quinn disse esclarecendo para a morena.

'' você não pode ir com a gente. Isso será estranho.'' Rachel falou com a testa franzida em confusão.

'' quem disse que irei com vocês?'' Quinn sorriu e olhou para Sam que estava perto do piano. O loiro franziu a testa.

'' oh Deus.'' Sam falou assim que entendeu a cara de sua melhor amiga, Quinn sorriu.

'' não se preocupe, o jantar é por minha conta.'' a loira disse sorrindo para o loiro.

Rachel viu que ao menos essa era uma opção aceitável. Ela poderia jantar com o amigo do coral, já que haviam ganhado a competição. E a namorada iria estar lá, ela sabe que Quinn é bem ciumenta, e sabe que a loira ficará mais tranquila se estar vendo que nada demais vai acontecer.

'' ok tudo bem, agora vamos para aula.'' Rachel falou dando um beijo na bochecha da loira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**NA: COMENTEM, Já sabem como funciona :) **

**Abraços pra todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Pra quem ainda não sabe, você pode comentar sem ter uma conta, então para as leitoras fantasmas, Deem um oi por aqui. Hahah**

**PS: como será o próximo. O Jantar?**


	58. Capítulo 58: O Jantar Maldito

**NA: HEY GUYS! OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS. Muito feliz que algumas pessoas fantasmas comentaram. Sempre são bem vindos.**

**Enfim, tem tanta gente querendo coisas horríveis para Finn como, a morte dele engasgado, uma facada, encher ele de porrada, entre outras sugestões. Eu tenho que pensar em algo, eu acho hahahah.**

**Ps: tem um menino que lê isso aqui(eu achava que não tinha). ****Layen, ****que bom que a história agrada à você. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário :)**

**Então, Acho que talvez esse cap não agrade à muitos. Enfim vamos ver...NOTA NO FINAL.**

* * *

**Cap 58: O Jantar Maldito**

Após o término das aulas as garotas foram para casa. Quinn levou Rachel, como fazia toda sexta-feira. Depois a loira seguiu pra casa, para arrumar-se e ir ao jantar no Breadstixs.

As 19:10 a loira passou na casa de Sam, como o combinado, e eles foram para o restaurante italiano de Lima.

Quando chegaram, logo avistaram Finn e Rachel sentados em uma mesa meio que no centro. A loira pediu uma mesa que ela viu ser a melhor para observar o QB de costa e sua namorada que ficava de frente.

Sam sentou e sorriu para a garçonete. Eles abriram o cardápio escolhendo algo para o jantar, e a mulher negra anotou os pedidos.

'' esse jantar pro Finn é só mais uma chance dele dar em cima da Rach. Você percebe que ele está tentando algo, certo?'' Quinn fala para o amigo enquanto toma um pouco da sua água e olha para os outros dois na mesa distante.

'' eu não sei. Finn sempre fala quando tem uma garota que lhe interessa, e eu ainda não ouvi ele comentando nada sobre Rachel.'' Sam diz brincando com os Breadsticks no cesto no centro da mesa.

'' ele fica jogando olhares e insinuações direto.'' Quinn diz irritada por lembrar-se.

'' você é muito ciumenta.'' Sam sorri.

A garçonete chega com seus pedidos e eles iniciam o jantar.

Na outra mesa, Finn conta para Rachel, algumas coisas sobre Futebol e musica. A diva realmente não está interessada na conversa, mas acha interessante o fato da namorada estar morrendo de ciúmes e não tirando o olhar de sua mesa.

A morena tenta olhar para Finn e escutar o que o garoto conta com uma cara de bobo. Ele é um pouco idiota, em alguns comentários, mas em algumas coisas ele parece ser legal. Ele faz todo um elogiou de como a morena está bonita para o jantar, fala sobre seu prato preferido, conta como está gostando de fazer parte do glee clube e como a musica entrou em sua vida quando era uma criança e aprendeu a tocar bateria com um namorado de sua mãe.

'' ele está falando muito, e ela parece estar gostando.'' Quinn diz para Sam, a loira está olhando para o casal na outra mesa.

'' Finn gosta de conversar, apesar de que as vezes fala coisas sem sentido.'' o loiro diz e come seu macarrão.

'' ela deveria mostrar desinteresse.'' Quinn ainda observando a outra mesa.

'' assim como você está fazendo com o nosso jantar?'' Sam fala sorrindo e a loira então olha para ele.

'' idiota.'' Quinn sorri para o amigo que ri. ''mas se ela prestar atenção na conversa dele, ele pode achar que ela quer algo.''

'' mas se ela falar que não quer nada, ele não vai tentar.'' Sam falou. ''Finn é idiota, mas não é um cara mau.''

'' eu não gosto dele.'' Quinn falou.

'' você nunca gostou.'' Sam fala e volta a comer seu macarrão.

O loiro estava aproveitando a comida enquanto a amiga olhava os outros. Agora Rachel falava sem parar como sempre fazia, e Finn ouvia atentamente.

'' cara, essa comida é muito boa.'' Sam falou quando um pouco de molho escorre por seu queixo. ''você sempre pode me chamar para vigiar sua namorada com você, se você vai pagar o jantar.'' O loiro sorriu e limpou o queixo com o guardanapo.

'' não vai ter mais vezes, Rach não vai sair mais com ele. Isso foi só porque eles ganharam aquela maldita competição de duetos.'' Quinn disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da mesa do outro casal no restaurante.

'' que seja. Vocês já pensaram em contar para as pessoas que estão juntas?'' Sam perguntou.

Quinn virou o rosto para ele.

'' não.'' A líder de torcida falou. ''você sabe como as pessoas tratam Kurt na escola por ele ser gay assumido. Eu acho que não tenho coragem ainda para enfrentar isso. É vergonhoso ter medo, mas eu tenho medo do que eles podem fazer para mim e para Rach. Eu não quero nada de mau para ela.''

'' Mas vocês sabem que seus amigos e suas famílias vão estar com todo suporte para vocês.'' Sam disse olhando para sua melhor amiga.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn sorriu. ''mas estamos ainda no oitavo mês de namoro, quase nono. Eu não sei quando vamos contar, mas não estamos preparadas ainda.'' Quinn disse esclarecendo ao amigo.

'' tudo bem. Só saiba que eu amo você e vou te ajudar sempre.'' Sam falou e sorriu.

'' eu também te amo.'' A loira falou para seu amigo, depois Sam voltou a comer.

A loira viu Finn e Rachel levantando das cadeiras, o rapaz colocou a mão nas costas da morena para guiá-los para fora do restaurante.

'' vamos embora, eles saíram.'' Quinn falou levantando a mão para chamar a garçonete.

'' mas eu nem comi a sobremesa.'' Sam disse olhando para o prato.

''peça pra levar se quiser, mas nós já vamos.'' Quinn respondeu olhando para a garçonete que aproximava-se.

A garçonete chegou, Quinn pediu a conta, Sam pediu a sobremesa para levar e depois de uns minutos eles saíram do restaurante.

'' para onde estamos indo? Você já passou do caminho para minha casa.'' Sam disse enquanto virava a cabeça para a loira na direção. Um pote de sorvete em seu colo, e o loiro segurava uma colher.

'' vamos espionar, Finn deve ter ido levar Rach, agora.'' Quinn dirigia com pressa. ''lá está o carro dele, ali na frente.''

A caminhonete de Finn andava na frente do SUV de Quinn pela estrada. Sam voltou sua atenção para o sorvete, dando uma colherada.

Eles entraram na rua da casa dos Berry, Finn parou em frente a casa, Quinn parou o carro distante para não perceberem.

'' você vê alguma coisa?'' A loira pergunta para o amigo, que tinha a boca suja de sorvete. Sam olha através do para-brisa do carro.

'' só o carro.'' Sam disse com a testa franzida tentando ver se via algo no escuro.

Logo Rachel e Finn desceram da caminhonete do rapaz.

A morena caminha pelo trilho de pedrinhas para a varanda de sua casa, o QB vai atrás.

'' por que ele está indo atrás dela? ele devia ter ido embora sem descer.'' Quinn falou irritada.

'' eu não sei, mas sempre que eu saio com uma garota, eu acompanhou-a até a porta.'' Sam disse observando. Quinn franziu a testa não gostando do que ouvira.

Rachel parou na varanda da casa e retirou a chave da bolsa de mão que carregava, Finn ficou balançando nós próprios pés com as mãos nos bolsos, um pouco ansioso.

A morena colocou a chave na fechadura e destrancou a porta, depois virou-se para o QB para dar um Tchau. Foi então que se viu surpreendida pelos braços longos do garoto e a boca dele sobre a sua.

Quinn arregalou os olhos, no carro, e Sam resmungou um palavrão baixinho, sabendo que o que via seria um problema.

'' eu vou lá e vou matar aquele desgraçado.'' Quinn falou levando a mão a fechadura do carro para abrir a porta e sair. Sam segurou o braço da amiga, puxou-a fazendo a loira olhar par ele. A raiva era nítida nos olhos de Quinn.

'' e você vai dizer o que para ele?'' Sam perguntou. ''"tira as mãos de Rachel?" Você quer que as pessoas descubram o namoro de vocês da pior forma, através da fofoca que você bateu em Finn?''

Enquanto isso na varanda Rachel recuperava o sentido após ser surpreendida, ela então empurra Finn para longe do seu corpo.

'' o que você está fazendo?'' A morena falou irritada com o garoto.

'' eu...eu estou te beijando.'' Finn falou sorrindo torto, achando que isso era charmoso.

'' por que você fez isso?'' Rachel falou séria olhando para o rapaz.

'' porque nós tivemos um jantar agradável, e a gente conversou, eu te trouxe em casa, é isso que as pessoas fazem em um encontro.'' Finn falou e coçou a cabeça, achando estranha a reação da morena.

'' nós não estávamos em um encontro, Finn. Nós fomos jantar como amigos, porque ganhamos os tickets na competição. Mas não era um encontro.'' A morena disse um pouco alto demais.

O garoto ficou confuso pelo tom da diva.

'' por que você não me quer, Rach? Eu sou um garoto legal, você é legal, a gente se dá bem. Eu achei que poderíamos tentar ter algo, eu gosto de estar com você, mesmo você falando muitas coisas que eu não entendo.'' Finn disse.

'' primeiro essa ultima frase me ofendeu. Segundo eu não quero tentar algo com você, eu gosto de você só como um amigo, Finn. Nós somos colegas no glee e fazemos duetos juntos porque nossas vozes combinam. Mas isso é a única coisa que combina entre a gente.'' Rachel disse para o QB.

Do carro Sam e Quinn olhavam para a varanda da casa Berry, o que viam era uma Rachel gesticulando muito e um Finn confuso. Sam conseguiu segurar a loira no carro com alguns argumentos de que ela não poderia ir lá agora. Mesmo assim ele sentia a fúria de Quinn ao seu lado, quase como se a loira fosse explodir.

'' mas eu sou popular, todo mundo gosta de mim.'' Finn falou orgulhoso por isso, Rachel revirou os olhos.

'' a falta de humildade é uma coisa a qual eu não admiro nas pessoas.'' Rachel disse.

'' desculpa.'' Finn disse, ficando nervoso agora. ''eu gosto de você. Eu quero e acho que nós devíamos nos conhecer melhor, Rach.''

'' Finn eu não quero nada além de amizade com você.'' Rachel falou.

Finn suspirou derrotado.

'' Você é bonita e solteira, eu gostaria muito de ter uma chance com você, Rach.'' Finn tentou mais uma vez. ''Eu acho que gosto de você de verdade.''

'' obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu sinto muito Finn, eu só gosto de você como um amigo.'' Rachel disse, apesar da atitude do rapaz em lhe beijar sem permissão, ela não queria ser muito rude com ele, afinal eles eram amigos de glee clube.

'' você tem certeza, eu posso tentar de novo, eu...eu. Me desculpa pelo beijo, eu prometo que serei paciente. Eu fui errado em forçar o beijo, desculpa.'' Finn falou ficando nervoso por a morena lhe dispensar. Ele nutria sentimento pela garota, e agora estava tomando a coragem de finalmente falar.

'' você foi completamente errado em me beijar.'' Rachel falou. ''mas você não precisa ser paciente, nem tentar de novo. Eu não quero um relacionamento, Finn.'' Rachel falou e Finn suspirou derrotado. ''está muito tarde, você deveria ir.'' A morena terminou.

Finn exalou uma respiração pesada um pouco magoado.

'' tudo bem Rach, me desculpa pelo beijo.'' o garoto falou olhando para a garota pequena.

'' tudo bem, está desculpado.'' Rachel disse.

Finn acenou e virou-se descendo os degraus das escadas da varanda voltando para o carro.

'' aquele filho da mãe.'' Quinn falou dentro do próprio carro ao lado de Sam. Eles tinham acabado de ver Finn arrancar com sua _caminhonete_.

'' calma Quinn, Rachel dispensou ele.'' Sam falou tentando tranquilizar a amiga que estava mais do que irritada pelo que seus olhos viram antes.

'' mas ele pôs os lábios nela. Desgraçado.'' Quinn tinha muita raiva em sua voz.

'' mas ela o afastou.'' Sam falou. ''agora relaxa.''

'' eu não consigo relaxar.'' Quinn disse entre dentes.

'' tudo bem, só respira devagar.'' Sam falou. A loira olhou para o amigo e fez o que ele lhe falou. Aos poucos foi acalmando-se, quando estava mais tranquila ligou o carro e foi para a casa deixando o amigo no caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**NA: Então, não me matem! Hahaha. O que acharam? Opiniões, xingamentos, aceito de tudo. **

**Já sabem comentários geram postagens rápidas.**

**PS: Alguém pediu "momentos quentes". Então Quem sabe no próximo ;-) hahah **

**ABRAÇOS e comentem.**


	59. Capítulo 59: Só Você

**NA: OLÁ GALERA! Animação pois hoje é sexta-feira. Demorei com esse cap, né? Mas tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, é final de semestre na Faculdade. Porém tentei fazer esse cap um pouco maior que outros.**

**Agora quero agradecer aos comentários de: Ellen; Doradora; Ellyfante; Layen; E aos outros que comentam e tem conta eu agradeço com uma mensagem Particular. Obrigada à todas(os) por comentarem, fico feliz de ver que tem gente nova (leitores fantasmas ) comentando.**

**Mell: conte qual é sua fic pra eu ler. :)**

**PS: O titulo é em homenagem ao Fábio Júnior. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA (Pra quem não é do Brasil não vai entender)**

* * *

**Cap 59: Só você**

No sábado Quinn acordou com o humor horrível, pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela desceu para o café com uma cara fechada, e seus pais já imaginaram que algo havia acontecido, mas a loira não quis falar do assunto com os pais.

A manha toda a loira ficou em frente a TV e com um livro que estava lendo em mãos. Seus pais a convidaram para ir até Columbus, eles iriam visitar um amigo, mas a loira preferiu ficar em casa. Eles concordaram e disseram que voltariam durante a noite.

Como ela tinha a casa para si mesma, ela ficou no sofá assistindo a maratonas de desenhos animados e comendo sorvete.

A loira não tinha respondido as mensagens da namorada na noite anterior, depois do jantar. Ela estava chateada com Rachel, pois a morena aceitou ir ao jantar com Finn, e isso fez com que o garoto lhe beijasse no final.

Quinn comia colheradas de sorvete, e estava esparramada pelo sofá quando a campainha tocou, ela resmungou por ter que levantar e ir atender. Caminhando devagar até a porta da casa ela abriu-a.

Seus olhos brilharam numa mistura de sensações ao ver a namorada ali na frente, na varanda.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Quinn perguntou.

''vim passar o dia com você. Seus pais me falaram que iam para Columbus, eu sabia que você não iria.'' Rachel disse com um sorriso.

A loira revirou os olhos e a morena continuou. ''e como hoje não tenho _B__allet_ pela manha, vim até aqui.''

Quinn bufou, e virou-se nos próprios pés para voltar pra sala. Rachel estranhou a recepção fria da namorada. A morena fechou a porta da casa e entrou seguindo os passos de Quinn para a sala de TV.

''o que está acontecendo, Quinn? Por que você está estranha?'' a morena falou chegando no cômodo e vendo a loira sentada no sofá com o pote de sorvete no colo.

''nada, eu não estou estranha.'' Quinn falou olhando somente para a televisão.

''você está. Você não respondeu minhas mensagens ontem a noite. Você me recebeu friamente agora, e nem está olhando pra mim.'' Rachel ficou em frente a visão de Quinn atrapalhando a namorada olhar para o aparelho de TV.

Quinn bufou soltando sua respiração.

''como foi seu encontro com Hudson?'' ela falou com desdém, e colocando o sorvete na mesa de centro.

''ah é isso. O seu ciúmes.'' Rachel cruzou os braços. ''você estava lá e não foi um encontro, foi um jantar como amigos.''

Quinn riu irônica.

''sim claro. E amigos se beijam quando saem para jantar. Eu acho que eu fiz isso com Sam também.'' A loira falou sarcasticamente e olhando para sua namorada, que engoliu em seco.

''você me seguiu até em casa?'' a cantora perguntou.

'' essa parte não estava combinado, né? Acho que por isso que você deixou o idiota Hudson te beijar, porque você achou que eu não ia saber.'' Quinn falou irritada.

"Pare de ser uma idiota, seu ciúmes está começando a me dar nos nervos." Rachel falou.

'' Rachel, vocês se beijaram!'' Quinn gritou.

'' ele me beijou!'' Rachel devolveu no mesmo tom. ''e eu sabia que você estava no carro vendo nós, eu não deixei ele me beijar, ele que fez aquilo, eu fui surpreendida.''

Quinn virou o rosto não olhando para os olhos castanhos. A loira estava com muita raiva da lembrança de ver os lábios de Finn sobre os da diva.

''por que você foi naquele maldito jantar?'' Quinn falou vermelha. ''você sabe que ele sempre dá em cima de você. E você tinha que aceitar ir ao jantar com ele, então ele acha que vocês podem ter algo, talvez você até gostou do beijo?!''

''você está maluca. Eu não gostei de nada.'' Rachel disse frustrada.

'' você não ia me contar!'' Quinn disse.

''se você atendesse o meu telefonema ontem a noite, ou lesse as minhas mensagens, saberia que eu contei.'' Rachel gritou. ''mas você nem ao menos olhou para o celular, tudo porque fica extremamente ciumenta. Você não confia em mim.''

A loira engoliu em seco.

'' eu confio em você, Rachel. O problema é ele.'' Quinn falou olhando agora para a namorada. Ela estava um pouco arrependida por não ter aberto as mensagens da namorada e nem lhe atendido. ''ele está querendo você. E você ainda aceita ir a um jantar com ele.''

"eu sei que eu te machuquei e estou profundamente arrependida por ter deixado ele me levar no jantar." Rachel suavizou seu tom, ela ajoelhou-se na frente da namorada que estava sentada no sofá. ''mas você não pode me culpar pelo que ele fez. Eu não sabia e nem esperava que ele fosse me beijar."

"Ele é um idiota que acha que pode tudo, e ele pode achar que você quer ele. Ele é popular, todas as garotas da escola querem ficar com ele. Eu não quero perder você Rachel, eu quero que nós fiquemos juntas para sempre." A loira disse seus olhos ficando lacrimejados.

"Você não vai me perder, Quinn. Eu amo você." Rachel apertou a mão da namorada entre as suas. "Eu não preciso de ninguém além de você, você é tudo que eu quero e preciso."

Quinn piscou algumas vezes e encarou os olhos castanhos que lhe demostravam claramente o que as palavras haviam dito. Ela puxou a morena para que ficasse na sua frente.

"Eu sinto muito por ser uma idiota ciumenta..." A loira murmurou contra os lábios de sua namorada, escovando-os juntos, Rachel sentou no colo da loira, e circulou a cintura da líder.

''você tem que confiar em mim, Quinn.'' a diva falou abraçando firmemente a loira que colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço bronzeado.

''eu confio, Rach. É só que...'' as palavras foram silenciadas pelos lábios carnudos da diva que pressionaram contra os dela, mãos se moveram para agarrar o rosto e acariciar.

''eu te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray.'' A diva soprou sobre os lábios loiros. ''só você.''

''eu também te amo.'' A loira disse juntando seus lábios mais uma vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elas ficaram ali em carícias singelas. Rachel queria retirar a insegurança da namorada, a insegurança de Quinn em lhe perder, a insegurança que gerava os ciúmes.

A diva empurrou-as contra o encosto do sofá, iniciou beijos ao longo do maxilar da namorada. Seus dedos partiram para a barra da camiseta da loira.

"eu te amo tanto." Rachel raspou seus dentes ao longo do lábio da loira, segurando-os entre os dentes, enquanto ela levantou a camiseta e retirou, expondo os seios da loira que estava sem sutiã.

A morena levou suas unhas para baixo e arranhou o abdome definido da líder de torcida. "amo seu abdome definido." Ela sussurrou para a loira que se arrepiou com as unhas da diva em seu abdome. As mãos pequenas continuavam o trajeto para baixo e pararam na calça de moletom da loira. ''eu quero tanto você, bebê.'' a morena falou baixinho com a voz rouca de excitação. Ela colocou a mão dentro da calça e da cueca da líder, para encontrar o membro semi ereto da namorada. ''você me quer também?'' a diva sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

"Você não tem ideia..." a loira disse beijando o queijo da morena que sorriu.

''ok, então vamos nos livrar de tudo isso.'' a diva falou referindo-se as roupas de ambas. Ela levantou-se e retirou sua blusa, sutiã, calça jeans e calcinha. Os olhos da loira exalavam desejo ao ver sua namorada na sua frente se despindo. ''o que você está esperando?'' a diva falou sorrindo.

Quinn engoliu em seco, levantando o quadril do sofá para baixar sua calça de moletom e cueca para fora de seu corpo.

A morena sentou-se novamente sobre seu colo, e o contato de seus corpos nus gerou mais arrepios de prazer entre as duas, que gemeram.

A loira segurou as coxas fortes da diva, ela massageou, avançando para cima com cada movimento até que ela apertou contra o clitóris da cantora. Lentamente, arrastou os dedos ao redor das dobras da diva, circulando e abrindo-as, seu quadril mexeu com a sensação da mão de sua namorada ao redor da base de seu pênis.

"Porra Rach, quero entrar em você."

"Você tem camisinha?" a morena perguntou e Quinn gemeu, lembrado que todas estavam em seu quarto.

'' estão no andar de cima.'' a loira falou.

''tudo bem. Você pode retirar a tempo e gozar fora..." Rachel falou, ela não aguentaria ter que subir as escadas até o quarto, ela estava muito excitada já.

Logo a cantora sentiu as mãos da loira na bunda dela, balançando o quadril para a frente para a ponta de seu membro que batia ao longo de seu clitóris. A mão da loira então agarrou seu pênis, alinhando com o buraco encharcado.

''tem certeza?'' a loira perguntou olhando os olhos da diva.

''faça isso logo, bebê'' A morena falou ela já não aguentava mais tanta excitação. Quinn então escorregou dentro da namorada, em um movimento rápido. Era a primeira vez que elas faziam sexo sem qualquer barreira.

"Oh Deus Quinn, isso é muito melhor que com camisinha." as paredes da boceta apertaram em torno de pênis da loira, massageando-o, ela fez seu caminho dentro e fora da diva.

"uhum. É tão bom dentro de você, tão molhada e apertada." a loira disse, seu quadril movendo para trás e para a frente, seu pênis deslizando para dentro da morena.

A diva apoiou as mãos na parte de trás do sofá, quando ela começou a mover o quadril, para cima e para baixo com mais velocidade. Seu corpo saltava em cima da namorada, e ela estava adorando o membro da loira escorregando dentro dela até no fundo.

"Rach, você tá sexy pra caralho montando em mim." Quinn apreciou a visão dos seios da morena que saltavam com cada cavalgada da diva. A loira pôs os lábios em volta de um dos mamilos e as mãos foram para a bunda da diva, esfregando-a mais forte contra seu pênis latejante. A líder de torcida estava totalmente revestida com a porra da vagina morena. "tão molhada bebê..." seu membro desaparecia dentro da diva.

"Ahhh, estou peerto..." Rachel colocou uma das mãos entre as pernas, esfregando seu clitóris, seu quadril aumentou o ritmo e o pênis da loira estava batendo nela com velocidade. A morena não poderia aguentar mais alguns minutos sentindo os golpes de Quinn que também levantava seu quadril para encontrar Rachel montando-a.

"Caralho, eu tenho que puxar para fora..." Quinn gemeu e continuou bombeando seu membro duro dentro de buraco da namorada, e cada vez que Rachel descia sobre seu pênis sua ponta pressionava o ponto esponjoso da cantora. "Eu vou pintar sua boceta com minha porra do jeito que você adora." A loira puxou o membro e trocou-o por seus dedos na vagina da diva. Quinn segurou seu pênis e esfregou nas dobras e clitóris da cantora.

"Oh Merda..." o quadril de Rachel se movia para esfregar a boceta encharcada sobre a dureza da namorada, a ponta do pênis fortemente pressionada no clitóris pulsante, e os dedos empurravam para dentro dela. "Droga Quinnnnnn!" Com mais uma cavalgada sobre os dedos da loira, ela apertou ao redor dos dedos e seu gozo escorreu entre suas pernas.

"caralho Rach!" Seu pau bateu no clitóris da diva e o gozo jorrou de sua ponta, cobrindo a dobras encharcadas e o clitóris. A loira manteve bombeando seu pênis enquanto ele atirava seu gozo na namorada.

As respirações muito altas, ambas ofegantes após o êxtase, e Rachel desabou sobre a líder de torcida.

"isso foi incrível. Sentir você dentro de mim, foi maravilhoso, talvez possamos repetir." Rachel relaxou sobre o corpo da loira.

'' incrível.'' a loira falou ofegando bastante ainda.

"Eu amo você, nunca se esqueça disso." Rachel disse com os braços envolta do pescoço pálido e acariciando o local suado.

"Eu também te amo muito, Rach." A loira disse beijando o ombro da diva.

'' seus pais não iam voltar cedo, né?'' a morena perguntou e Quinn riu.

'' só agora você pergunta?'' A loira sorriu e bicou o nariz da diva carinhosamente. ''eles vão chegar só a noite.''

'' isso me parece uma boa notícia.'' Rachel diz e coloca uma mecha loira atrás da orelha de Quinn.

A loira sorriu e beijou a namorada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

* * *

**NA: Então o que acharam das cenas quentes e do capítulo?**

**Ainda não sei quando postarei o outro Cap, agora tenho bastante coisas para fazer, mas não passará de uma semana sem atualização.**

**Comentem eu gosto de ouvir(Ler) vocês todos. **

**Abraços.**


	60. Capítulo 60: Selvagem

**NA: Olá pessoas que leem essa história de Ficção. OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS!**

**Que bom que gostaram das cenas hots. É sempre difícil agradar o publico pra esse tipo de cena. Vocês podem perceber que sou um "pouco" pervertida né? Hahaha. Enfim, varias sugestões e preocupações de vocês por elas transarem sem camisinha. Feliz que a Galera aqui é bem consciente. **

**_Doradora_: eu ri do seu comentário, hahahah lendo outras fics os pais delas sempre chegam na hora H, né?. E que bom que vc esta gostando da história.**

**_GUEST:_ Não tem Link porque essa história é minha, e não uma tradução. Mas existe muitas fics de universo G!P, você poderá encontrar algumas pra ler por aqui no site, bem fácil.**

* * *

**Cap 60: selvagem**

Depois das pazes feitas durante o sábado, no domingo as garotas tiveram um dia tranquilo na presença dos pais, na casa de Quinn. Uma reunião com os Berry e os Fabray que estavam dando-se muito bem com o namoro das garotas. Hiram adorava conversar com Judy e Russel era um homem engraçado que conseguia fazer até Leroy rir. Leroy sempre ficava com o é atrás com o namoro das garotas, devido ao seu ciúmes de Rachel, mas ele conseguia interagir e gostava da conversa com Russel.

Os finais de semana eram os melhores dias para as garotas, normalmente todo mundo adora o final de semana, mas para elas tinha um motivo especial. Elas podiam curtir momentos juntas como namoradas, desde ao sexo, até os momentos de só se abraçarem e verem algo na TV. Quinn gostava de observar como Rachel ficava emocionada ao ver pela centésima vez o mesmo musical, e como ela sabia cantar cada musica que aparecia na TV.

A morena sempre implicava com a alimentação excessiva da loira em carnes, e fazia monólogos sobre como seria melhor se a loira fizesse uma dieta mais saudável, Quinn sorria e dizia que tudo que ela comia era saudável e ela precisa de energia, e carne.

A morena gostava de observar como Quinn mexia a boca quando lia seus livros deitada no sofá dos Fabray, e como ela franzia a testa para se concentrar nas coisas que estava lendo. E Quinn sempre devorava um livro por semana, mais ou menos, pois Rachel atrapalhava muito as leituras da loira.

Elas conseguiam fazer poucos programas fora de casa, mas Quinn havia levado Rachel ao cinema e a jantares na cidade vizinha. Assim as semanas passaram e os meses também.

Elas continuavam em encontros secretos na escola, mas tomando todo o cuidado para ninguém descobrir. Finn ainda tentava algo com Rachel, mas a morena sempre dispensava o rapaz.

O glee clube estava preparando-se para as Regionais. Mr Schue disse que os vencedores da competição de duetos, iriam apresentar-se com a musica principal, ou seja Finn e Rachel iriam cantar juntos mais um vez. E isso estava deixando Quinn com péssimo humor de novo, pois Finn teria que passar mais tempo com a morena para ensaios, já que ele tinha que melhorar em muitos aspectos.

O ciúme de Quinn aumentou ainda mais quando o professor disse para Rachel e Finn trabalharem o máximo que pudessem juntos. Isso ia dar ao QB mais chances de dar em cima de sua namorada.

''Rachel, eu não quero que ele fique sozinho com você aqui. Por que vocês não podem ensaiar na escola, na sala do coral com todo mundo?'' Quinn falou com braços cruzados, sentada na cama da morena, enquanto via a pequena diva andando no quarto pegando as partituras que ela e Finn iriam ensaiar.

''porque Finn precisa de muitos ensaios para o nosso dueto, e Mr Schue me pediu para ajudá-lo não só enquanto estamos na escola. Você sabe que nós ensaiamos na escola, mas precisamos ensaiar além do tempo que temos no glee.'' Rachel falou colocando as partituras sobre sua escrivaninha.

''Finn só quer chances de estar em cima de você. E o puxa saco do Mr. Schue lhe deu mais uma oportunidade perfeita!" Quinn disse bufando com o pensamento de Mr Schue sempre ajudar Finn a dar em cima de sua namorada, mesmo que o homem dos coletes não fizesse isso conscientemente.

'' nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você me disse que tem confiança em mim.'' A morena parou de mexer nas partituras e olhou para sua namorada sentada em sua cama. ''eu já falei pro Finn que não poderemos ter nada pois eu não quero nada com ele. E desde o dia do jantar ele não tentou mais nada.''

'' eu confio em você. Mas ele joga sorrisinho torto pra cima de você direto nos ensaios, e fica sempre colocando a mão em você.'' Quinn ficou vermelha só com a lembrança.

'' eu já disse que você fica muito sexy quando fica com ciúmes?'' a morena se aproximou da loira sentada na ponta de sua cama. Quinn revirou os olhos para a cara que sua namorada estava fazendo.

'' não, você não disse.'' Quinn falou olhando para a saia curta da namorada que ficou mais perto ainda.

"você fica muito, muito, muito sexy.'' Rachel disse e sentou sobre o colo de Quinn, com uma perna de cada lado da loira. Seus braços foram para o pescoço pálido e os de Quinn para a cintura morena.

A loira já sentia seu calção de compressão apertando dentro de sua calça. A morena mordeu seu lóbulo da orelha esquerda e sussurrou.

'' sabia que nós temos 30 minutos até ele chegar? Por que você está discutindo comigo e não aproveitando o tempo que temos?" a diva falou e chupou novamente a orelha da loira que revirou os olhos.

A loira rapidamente as virou e deitou a morena de costas na cama. Suas mãos deslizaram a calcinha da morena nem se importando de retirar a saia. A mão direita da loira pressionou contra o clitóris pulsante e molhado da diva.

"Porra Rach, você já está encharcada?" a loira grunhiu ao deslizar seus dedos pelas dobras da diva.

"eu disse que seu ciúme me excita." Rachel lançou um olhar malicioso para a namorada. ''anda rápido bebê, nós não temos muito tempo.''

A loira sorriu e se ajoelhou para abrir o cinto de sua calça retirando rapidamente junto com sua cueca. Ela voltou para cima da namorada que agarrou seu pau já duro.

O polegar da morena bateu sobre a ponta bulbosa, ela abriu mais as pernas para a loira, que lambeu os lábios.

Quinn gemeu com a sensação das dobras da morena contra o seu membro, ela deitou com os braços em cada lado dos ombros da morena.

'' você é tão grande, bebê.'' a diva falou no ouvido da namorada quando sentiu o deslizar do pau dentro da sua vagina. As paredes de sua boceta apertaram em torno do pênis duro, massageando-o, enquanto ele trabalhava seu caminho dentro e fora com força.

"você é tão gostosa, molhada e apertada." Quinn levantou a parte superior de seu corpo facilitando para que seu quadril pudesse mover para trás e para a frente enquanto seu pênis deslizava dentro da diva. A loira aumentou o ritmo de suas bombadas. "vou te foder forte, Rach.''

"Sim, bebê, forte..." as pernas da morena circularam a cintura da loira. Ela sentia o enterrar do pênis profundamente dentro de sua vagina, então começou a mover o próprio quadril. "droga eu estou perto bebê..."

"Porra, eu não quero ter que retirar..." Quinn gemeu e continuou bombeando seu membro dentro da boceta da namorada, a ponta pressionando com força contra o ponto esponjoso fazendo os olhos de Rachel revirar. Então a loira retirou o pau para esfregar nas dobras da diva. "vou te pintar com minha porra, como minha..." Quinn mudava completamente o jeito doce quando estava fazendo sexo com a diva, as palavras eram completamente diferentes do seu vocabulário, mas a morena gostava de ver isso na namorada, que sempre era muito carinhosa quando estavam somente em caricias vendo TV ou deitadas, e ficava um pouco animalesca quando elas tinham sexo. A loira nunca lhe machucou, e sempre se mostrava preocupada com isso, mas a diva tinha que confessar que gostava quando a líder de torcida agia assim, fazendo um sexo selvagem.

A loira deslizava seu pau nas dobras da cantora, esfregando seu comprimento no clitóris, seus dedos foram para dentro da vagina da namorada.

"Sim eu sou sua... me marque com sua porra..." Rachel falou e as palavras deixaram a namorada mais selvagem. A morena movia seu quadril para cima para esfregar sua boceta sobre a dureza da namorada, a ponta do pênis pressionando no clitóris, e dedos empurrando para dentro dela. "Droga Quinnnnnn!" Com mais um movimento de seu quadril para cima, ela apertou ao redor dos dedos e liberou seu gozo.

"Caralho, você é tão gostosa!" a loira bateu seu pênis no clitóris da diva e liberou seu prazer. Ela retirou os dedos do buraco da diva para provar seu sabor. ''delícia, você é uma delícia."

Rachel sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir a namorada, ela puxou o pescoço da loira para baixo juntando seus lábios e sentindo seu próprio gosto na língua da loira.

"ainda temos minutos para alguns beijos?" A loira perguntou olhando os olhos da morena abaixo de si.

A diva virou seu rosto para o lado e vislumbrou o relógio na sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela sorriu.

''sim.'' ela puxou a loira sobre ela novamente. A morena gemeu na boca da loira ao sentir o pênis de sua namorada nas suas pernas, ela balançou o quadril para cima para esfregar contra ele, enquanto continuava com um beijo.

"Se você continuar fazendo isso vou ter que te foder de novo." a loira grunhiu num beijo, e a morena sorriu.

"o que está esperando? ainda temos algum tempo." Rachel sorriu mais nos lábios da namorada, sua mão desceu entre elas e envolveu-se em torno da base do pênis da loira massageando ele.

Quinn gemeu e remexeu o quadril para baixo, seu membro já estava totalmente ereto novamente.

''Caralho Rach... você é insaciável como uma putinha.'' a loira grunhiu novamente mordiscando o lábio da diva.

"sou. Me faz de sua putinha." A morena sorriu pois sabia que falar assim iria deixar sua namorada louca, e ela não errou pois logo sentiu o membro latejante empurrando dentro de seu buraco, com toda força. "MERDA bebê..."

"sua boceta pertence a mim, Rach, você é minha vagabunda." Quinn estava ofegando na orelha da diva. A loira jogou a perna esquerda da cantora para cima de seu ombro dando mais acesso para seu pênis bater dentro da namorada. "Eu vou foder você de novo, tão forte que você não vai poder andar vagabunda."

"Droga Quinn." A diva rosnou enquanto sentia sua namorada lhe enterrando em movimentos bruscos e rápidos, ela não estava muito longe de chegar ao seu segundo orgasmo. ''estou tão perto...''

O pênis da loira bateu dentro dela com um ritmo forte e rápido, fazendo com que seus olhos rolassem na parte de trás de sua cabeça. De repente, ela encontrou sua boceta apertando dura em torno do membro empurrando contra ela, e a morena sentiu seus sucos derramar mais uma vez com as estocadas da loira "QUINN…"

A loira retirou o pau de dentro da diva e começou os movimentos com sua mão descendo e subindo no seu comprimento, ela não estava longe e depois de poucos cursos ela atirou sua porra sobre a saia e dobras da namorada.

''Porra Rach..'' a loira falou exausta e deitando de costas contra a cama. Seu peito subia e descia, assim como o da morena ao seu lado que estava com os olhos fechados. Após alguns minutos de só suas respirações serem ouvidas dentro do quarto a loira já recuperada falou. ''Rach, eu acho que gozei na sua saia.'' a loira falou numa respiração errática.

'' você queria me marcar.'' a morena sorriu ficando de lado para ver a loira. Quinn sorriu preguiçosamente, se ele tivesse tempo ela iria fechar os olhos e dormir na cama da namorada, devido ao desgaste de seu corpo. Mas ela sabia que tinha que sair dali antes de Finn chegar.

''eu acho que tenho que ir.'' a loira falou. A morena virou o rosto para o relógio da cabeceira e avistou o horário.

''Droga. Está quase na hora de Finn chegar.'' a diva falou sentando-se na cama rapidamente. E a líder de torcida sorriu para a visão de sua namorada, que ainda estava ofegante, com os cabelos desarrumados, a blusa levantada, e a saia molhada de seu sêmen.

'' você precisa se ver agora.'' Quinn riu. A morena olhou questionadora para ela deitada na cama. ''tão fodida.'' Quinn falou rindo.

A diva revirou os olhos levantando-se da cama.

'' anda Quinn! Levante daí e coloque sua calça, você precisa sair antes dele chegar.'' a diva juntou a calça da namorada no chão e jogou em cima da loira que estava sentando na cama. ''eu tenho que me limpar.'' a morena falou abrindo uma gaveta para pegar uma roupa limpa.

Quinn ficou de pé.

'' onde está minha cueca?'' a loira falou olhando em volta do quarto.

A diva se virou para a namorada que segurava a calça na mão esquerda e olhava para o chão à procura da cueca. A visão de Quinn somente de camiseta, e sem nada na parte de baixo, os cabelos bagunçados a face pálida ainda um pouco vermelha, fez a morena salivar.

''por que você é tão sexy?'' a diva falou olhando a loira que levantou o olhar para a cantora e sorriu.

'' pra você não resistir a mim.'' a líder de torcida piscou e a morena revirou os olhos.

'' ache sua cueca e caia fora daqui.'' a morena falou entrando no banheiro. Quinn ficou sorrindo e avistou sua cueca ao lado da cama. Depois de se vestir ela saiu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**NA: Então pessoas? Me deem suas opiniões, eu leio e fico feliz em ver o que vocês pensam. E é cada pensamento diferente, alguns engraçados, outros fazem uma análise psicológica. Tudo faz meu coração encher. E isso faz com que meu Cérebro queira escrever cada vez mais rápido.**

**Amanha é sábado e tenho aula na Facul(saco!), mas pode ser que depois de chegar de lá, eu poste algo, depende dos Reviews(+10) isso é pouco pq sou boazinha.**

**Abraços e até +**


	61. Cap 61: Rachel Berry, minha namorada

**NA: Oi, galera. Obrigada pelos Reviews. Não postei ontem como prometido porque tinha coisas pra fazer, estava ocupada. Mas aqui está o Cap em troca dos comentários.**

**Vcs gostam de cenas hots, hein. Percebi nos comentários. (Safadeenhas) hahaha**

_**isadoratmoreira**_**:**** você é a única pessoa que quer que Rach engravide.**

**Obrigada novamente pelos comentários à todas que comentaram.**

**Enfim, vamos para a história.**

* * *

**Cap 61: Rachel Berry, minha namorada**

'' minha irmã quer conhecer você.'' Quinn falou para a namorada que estava sentada ao seu lado na sala dos Fabray.

'' sério, e quando ela vem?'' Rachel disse olhando no rosto perfeito da namorada.

'' eu não sei, acho que só quando terminar o semestre. No inicio das férias de verão.'' Quinn falou e acariciou o ombro da diva.

'' eu também quero conhecê-la. Você fala coisas muito boas dela.'' Rachel enreda seus dedos com os da líder.

Na TV algum reality show de musicas passava, e Rachel adora ver cada cantor, dizendo sua opinião sobre a musica e todas as desafinações. Quinn só sorri para o quanto a namorada encontra erros nos participantes.

'' acho que vou contar sobre nós para Santana. O que você acha?'' Quinn diz ganhando agora atenção total da morena.

'' ela é sua amiga, mas ela não gosta de mim.'' Rachel fala com um careta que só faz o coração da loira se encher com mais amor.

'' ela não tem nada contra você. Ela é daquele jeito com todo mundo. E nós já estamos no glee há muito tempo. Vocês já tem bastante contato.'' Quinn falou.

'' ela sempre quer me bater ou me xingar. Temos muito contato.'' Rachel ironizou.

'' tudo bem, eu não falo.'' Quinn disse suspirando.

'' você pode falar, eu sei que ela é sua amiga e se você tem confiança nela para manter isso. Você pode contar.'' A morena disse olhando os olhos verdes.

'' eu confio na Santana, ela é brava, adora xingar os outros, mas com os amigos ela é muito verdadeira.'' Quinn falou.

'' então eu posso contar para Kurt também?'' Rachel pergunta. ''ele vive me perguntando o que eu ando fazendo nos sábados e domingos, que eu não tenho muito tempo para ele. Eu não aguento mais mentir para meu melhor amigo.''

A loira sabe que se ela quer contar pra Santana é justo que Rachel também possa contar pra seu melhor amigo.

'' você pode falar para ele. Mas ele não pode contar para ninguém.'' A loira lembrou.

'' ele não vai, Kurt vai entender nossa escolha.'' Rachel sorriu e se inclinou para um rápido beijo nos lábios rosados. ''estou feliz que vamos contar para alguém, que não seja nossos pais e Sam.''

''eu também. Quero muito dizer que você é minha namorada.'' A loira sorri e dá um selinho nos lábios carnudos da morena. ''soa maravilhoso, Rachel Berry minha namorada.'' A líder disse cada palavra devagar, sentindo cada som em sua língua.

Rachel sorri e envolve o pescoço de Quinn com os braços.

'' Quinn Fabray, minha namorada.'' A diva disse sentando no colo da garota loira no sofá. ''a mais linda garota que eu já conheci.''

Elas iniciam um sessão de amassos, mas nada de sexo ou masturbação, afinal os pais da loira estão na cozinha, e elas tem sido mais cuidadosas em relação a isso. Não querendo que eles a peguem em algo comprometedor, então as coisas mais íntimas ficam para o quarto, ou para quando não tem ninguém em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''então Q, o que era tão importante?'' Santana senta-se no pequeno sofá no quarto da loira, após elas terem chegado do treino das Cheerios daquela tarde.

Quinn sorriu um pouco nervosa e sentou-se na cama, olhando para a latina. Santana franziu a testa para o sorriso diferente da loira.

'' Sant, eu quero te contar uma coisa, já faz algum tempo que venho pensando em te falar.'' Quinn falou e Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando a conversa estranha. ''eu só não sei como começar.''

'' Oh Deus Q, você está enrolando demais. Fala logo o que é, você sabe que eu não gosto de voltas. Seja direta!'' Santana falou e depois arregalou os olhos, parecendo que a realização bateu em seu cérebro. ''Oh Droga Fabray, não vai me dizer que você está grávida?!''

''o que?! não!'' Quinn disse rápido e franziu a testa, de onde Santana tinha tirado esse pensamento. A latina levou a mão ao queixo um pouco aliviada e pensativa.

'' é pensando bem, você não tem um namorado. E eu não vejo você com ninguém. E eu te mataria se você tivesse perdido sua virgindade e não me contado.'' Santana relaxou no sofá do quarto de Quinn, ela ajeitou um almofada nas costas para ficar mais confortável. Quinn sorriu um pouco sem graça e a latina abriu a boca surpresa.

'' Quinn, não me diga que...'' Santana gritou olhando para a loira.

''Eu não sei como eu posso te dizer Sant... é só que aconteceu. Algumas pessoas podem achar errado, mas quando o amor acontece, como pode ser errado?" A loira falou antes que Santana saltasse para fora do sofá. "Eu só sei que... só que quero ficar pra sempre com ela."

"Amor? Quinn, o que você tá falando?" A Latina se colocou pra frente no sofá, olhando para os olhos verdes, enquanto suas mãos repousavam sobre os joelhos. Quinn sorriu um pouco sonhadora, e a latina soube do que tratava o assunto. "Droga Fabray, quem é que você está apaixonada?"

" Rachel..." Quinn sussurrou desviando o olhar da líder de torcida. A latina poderia reagir de várias formas. "Nós... estamos num relacionamento nos últimos 9 meses.''

Santana pareceu não absorver as palavras na hora, ela não reagiu ao nome dito por Quinn.

'' Rachel?'' Santana pensou, mas dentro de uns segundos seu raciocínio começou. ''você está falando do Hobbit?!''

''não fale assim dela. E sim, é Rachel Berry.'' Quinn falou olhando a amiga. Quinn estava um pouco ansiosa e nervosa pela reação da amiga.

'' DIOS MIO. Você está de brincadeira que você está namorando a Berry?'' Santana levantou-se

rapidamente do sofá. ''vocês nem se falam na escola.''

''não estou de brincadeira, nós estamos juntas a 9 meses. E foram os melhores meses da minha vida.'' Quinn sorri para as lembranças dos momentos com Rachel. ''mas não queremos que ninguém na escola saiba. Não queremos sofrer com o preconceito que as pessoas dessa cidade tem. Você não pode dizer a ninguém Santana, por favor, você sabe do que estou falando."

'' eu sei.'' Santana disse, depois começou andar de um lado para outro n quarto, e de repente ela parou em frente a amiga loira.

'' por que você não me falou que era gay?'' A latina perguntou. ''nos conhecemos desde criança. Agora muita coisa faz sentido.'' Santana parecia pensar nas atitudes de Quinn e nos momentos que elas viveram no passado.

'' eu não tinha certeza disso Sant. Só tive depois que comecei a ficar com Rach.'' A Loira falou olhando para amiga em pé na sua frente.

Santana sorriu ao ouvir o apelido que a loira deu para a namorada. A latina apesar de ser muito brava, teimosa, e gostar de uma boa briga. Amava os amigos acima de tudo.

'' caramba Fabray. Você poderia ter escolhido melhor.'' A morena falou sorrindo e para Quinn foi um alivio ao ouvir a brincadeira da garota latina.

'' ela é perfeita, E linda, e eu já ouvi você falando das pernas dela. A propósito não quero mais nenhum comentário.'' a loira falou e Santana revirou os olhos sentando-se na cama ao lado da loira.

'' 9 meses Q, como você aguentou esse relacionamento a tanto tempo?'' a latina perguntou. ''A anã é irritante nos 50 minutos que tenho de glee com ela. Já me dá vontade de sair correndo da sala.''

'' ela é incrível, eu amo cada detalhe, cada sorriso, cada palavra que ela fala, que por sinal são muitas. Cada testa franzida quando não entende algo.'' A loira sorriu apaixonada.

'' pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso.'' Santana fez cara de enjoada. ''eu vou vomitar, com tanta melação.''

Quinn sorriu para o exagero da amiga.

'' então o que você acha?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' eu acho que você deve estar com algum dano no cérebro por namorar o Hobbit, mas se você está feliz, eu fico feliz por você.'' Santana sorriu.

Quinn lançou um sorriso enorme e abraçou a latina que fez uma careta.

'' e não chame ela mais desses apelidos, Sant.'' a loira falou cutucando as costelas da latina.

'' o que, por que não?'' Santana falou.

'' Santana, ela é minha namorada e eu não quero que minha amiga chame-a de apelidos pejorativos.'' Quinn falou.

''Mais alguém sabe sobre vocês?'' Santana perguntou.

'' senta aí que vou te contar.'' Quinn disse e a latina relaxou contra a cama para ouvir a história.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**NA: Então, o que me dizem disso?**

**Esse eu não sei se vocês gostaram, porque eu fiquei muito na dúvida em escrever esse capítulo. Mas ela(Quinn) tinha que começar a contar de algum jeito. Me digam o que acharam, gosto de ler, é sempre bom ver o que pessoas pensam, as opiniões me inspiram.**

**O próximo eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar. Mas não mais de uma semana. Talvez fim de semana que vem. Até lá.**

**Abraços.**


	62. Capítulo 62: Regionais

**NA: OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS.**

**Guest (coloque seu nome para que eu possa saber) : você não foi rude sobre o que disse. E vou levar em consideração o que falou. Obrigada.**

**Anna: s/7502499/1/Play-with-fire **

* * *

**Cap 62: Regionais**

Naquele final de semana teriam as regionais em Dayton, os alunos do Glee estavam um tanto quanto tensos.

Agora que Santana sabia sobre o relacionamento secreto de Quinn e Rachel, a latina olhava estranho para a morena, um misto de curiosidade e surpresa pela morena conseguir namorar alguém, e pelas coisas que Quinn havia lhe contado, Rachel era uma namorada incrível. Claro que a loira não contou nenhum detalhe sobre a intimidade das duas, mesmo com Santana fazendo um milhão de perguntas, a única coisa que a loira falou, era que elas não eram mais virgens e que tudo tinha sido maravilhoso. Mas a loira não disse uma palavra a mais, até porque não daria para explicar muito, afinal sua amiga não sabia de sua condição. Isso era outra coisa que Quinn estava pensando em contar para a latina, mas ainda era só um pensamento.

E com os olhares estranhos de Santana, com Finn sorrindo para Rachel, e com uma Quinn com ciúmes, foi que o Glee viajou para Dayton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na competição, tudo começou bem, os participantes que se apresentaram anterior ao ND eram medianos, e os gleeks ficaram mais felizes por verem isso. Eles subiram ao palco e fizeram suas performances: um dueto de Finn e Rachel, e uma musica para o coral. Os juízes e a plateia aplaudiram. Agora eles só teriam que ver a apresentação do último concorrente, o Vocal Adrenalina. E foi aí que o ND viu que as coisas não seriam nada fáceis. Quando o coral de Carmel, entrou em cena com sua performance, todos ficaram impressionados.

Eles eram espetaculares em todos os quesitos. Vocais, danças, coreografia, performance de grupo, tudo era perfeito, nada ficava fora do maravilhoso. E foi por isso que não foi surpresa quando o grupo de Carmel foi anunciado como o ganhador, se classificando para as nacionais.

Os alunos do McKinley ficaram tristes, afinal uma derrota nunca é uma coisa boa, mas eles admitiram que o Vocal Adrenalina foi muito superior.

Mr Schue fez todo um discurso de incentivo com promessa de que no próximo ano, estariam mais preparados e já teriam a vantagem da experiencia anterior, o que era muito importante.

Todos voltaram a Lima pensando coisas diferentes, mas preocupados que o coral pudesse acabar, afinal eles não trouxeram um campeonato, eles nem se classificaram para as nacionais. Mas Mr Schue acalmou a todos dizendo para relaxarem que tudo poderia ter um jeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''eu não acredito que a gente perdeu. Nós não fomos ruins.'' Rachel exclamou com um biquinho. A morena estava um pouco abatida pela derrota do dia anterior.

Agora era domingo e elas estavam na sala de TV da casa Fabray, os pais da loira haviam saído para irem a Columbus como faziam todos os meses.

''não nós fomos ruins, bebê. Eles que foram um pouco melhor, você tem que admitir.'' Quinn falou e acariciou os cabelos castanhos.

'' eles foram mesmo, aquele Jesse foi incrível.'' Rachel falou enquanto sua mão descansava sobre a barriga definida da namorada.

'' ele é muito bom. Finn não chega nem aos pés dele. Eu acho que foi por causa do idiota que nós perdemos, ele é ruim demais.'' Quinn falou, ela sempre procurava um jeito para implicar com Finn, e Rachel ria internamente do ciúmes da namorada.

'' você não pode por a culpa nele, só porque você é ciumenta.'' A morena sorriu e mudou-se para sentar no colo da namorada que estava escorada no encosto do sofá. ''apesar de eu achar você com ciúmes, muito sexy.'' Rachel raspou seus dentes ao longo do lábio da loira, puxando-o.

''Rach, você quer subir?'' a loira falou mordendo o queixo da morena, que começou a levantar sua camiseta.

''por que? Nós já fizemos isso aqui, nesse sofá.'' a diva sussurrou para a namorada e arranhou o abdome da loira.

''eu sei. Mas é que meus pais estão para chegar. E nós não queremos que eles nos atrapalhem.'' a loira disse sugando o ponto no pescoço da diva.

Rachel desceu as mãos para desfazer o botão da calça jeans da loira, ela lentamente baixou o zíper para baixo.

"vamos para o quarto!" Com um puxão na loira ela levantou-se do colo da namorada e elas saíram em direção ao quarto de cima, com o tesão de Quinn, enorme em sua calça.

Assim que chegaram ao cômodo, a líder de torcida trancou a porta para não serem pegas. E depois fechou a distância entre elas. Quinn pressionou seus corpos juntos, sua cueca estava sufocando seu pau latejante.

A loira inclinou-se e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena, sua boca encontrando o ponto de pulso, ela chupou forte, as mãos pálidas desceram para baixo na frente da diva, massageando os seios através da blusa que ela usava e ela sentiu os mamilos já duros contra seu toque.

"vamos para cama.." Rachel gemeu no ouvido da namorada, seus dedos agarraram a bunda da loira sobre os jeans, então ela retirou tudo para baixo e se inclinou para frente esfregando-se contra a ponta do pênis latejante.

"merda..." a morena grunhiu sentindo o deslize do pênis através de suas pernas abertas, batendo em seu clitóris através da calcinha encharcada.

"Você está louca para ter o meu pau." A loira rosnou no ouvido da morena que gemeu de satisfação para as palavras. ''então tira suas roupas e vá para cama.''

A diva rapidamente afastou-se e começou a retirar a calcinha, saia e blusa. A loira fez o mesmo com sua cueca liberando seu membro pulsante, ela retirou sua camisa e ergueu seu olhar para ver a diva já sobre a cama.

A loira levou uma mão ao pau ereto e começou a bombear lentamente, de cima para baixo, massageando cada centímetro de seu eixo com a palma da mão, seus olhos estavam fixos em Rachel, que estava mordendo o lábio, excitada com a visão.

"Vem logo..." a morena disse ansiosa, não aguentando ver a namorada acariciar-se na sua frente.

Quinn caminhou para a cama e se estabeleceu entre Rachel a ponta de seu pau roçando nos feixes de nervos da morena.

"vamos usar camisinha, eu não quero ter que retirar." a loira falou mordendo o pescoço da morena.

Rachel colocou uma das mãos na cabeça loira acariciando a nuca, ergueu seu quadril esfregando-se contra a ponta do pau da loira. Seu clitóris se contraiu ao deslizar no comprimento.

"você pode fazer o que quiser comigo." a morena sussurrou no ouvido da líder que gemeu.

Quinn desceu sua cabeça para ficar em frente aos seios bronzeados. Ela colocou sua língua para fora e deslizou entre os dois peitos. A morena se contorcia embaixo dela, com o prazer.

Quinn afastou para pegar na cabeceira da sua cama um pacote de preservativo, ela ficou de joelhos, rasgou o pacote entre os dentes e rolou sobre seu membro.

A loira deitou novamente e ajustou-se em cima da namorada, cotovelos em cada cada lado dos ombros da diva. Rachel deslizou seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira juntando suas bocas em um beijo exigente.

Quinn usou um braço para se equilibrar e com o outro ele segurou seu membro para deslizar sobre a vagina encharcadas da diva, lhe lubrificando sobre a camisinha.

"Você está tão molhada bebê..." A loira disse e dirigiu seu pênis na entrada da morena.

''molhada por você, bebê.'' a morena disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo da loira atrás da orelha.

A loira inclinou seu quadril para frente deslizando seu pênis dentro da vagina apertada da cantora, ela sentiu as paredes da menina em torno de seu membro. A diva levantou os braços para segurar na cabeceira da cama de Quinn.

"Você é tão gostosa, caralho..." A loira disse iniciando os movimentos com seu quadril para trás e para a frente, seu pau deslizando para dentro e para fora da sua namorada que estava gemendo para ela.

"Mais rápido, bebê." Rachel falou. As mãos da diva soltaram a cabeceira da cama para agarrar a bunda da loira, para sentir o membro enchê-la tão profundamente quando poderia.

Quinn estava ofegante em seu ouvido, seu pau deslizando rapidamente todo o caminho dentro e fora da cantora.

"gostosa demais Rach..." a líder de torcida gemeu, e começou a aumentar o ritmo de suas investidas. Seu pênis bateu dentro do calor da morena, todo o comprimento enchendo a garota, seus seios deslizavam juntos.

"Desse jeito, eu estou tão perto." Rachel envolveu as pernas em torno do quadril da loira, prendendo-a entre as coxas dela quando ela sentiu o pênis, enfiando dentro de sua vagina, sua ponta pressionando em seu lugar esponjoso fazendo seus olhos rolar na parte de trás de sua cabeça como sempre. "Porra Quinnnnnn." Com mais uns impulsos, a morena sentiu as paredes apertar em torno do comprimento do pênis da loira antes de gozar.

A loira grunhiu em seu ouvido e deixou-se ir, explodindo dentro da camisinha, e ela manteve empurrando dentro e fora da boceta da namorada.

"Rach..." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego já diminuindo os impulsos, e então ela retirou seu pênis da namorada.

Quinn deitou de costas no colchão, tirou a camisinha para fora de seu pênis enrolando-a, ela levantou com as pernas ainda tremulas e jogou o preservativo no lixo do seu banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto, ela ouviu o barulho do carro de seus pais chegando na garagem.

"meus pais chegaram..." a loira falou olhando para a namorada deitada na cama. ''você quer descer?''

'' preciso de uns minutos para descansar. Depois um banho... e aí sim nós descemos.'' a morena falou ainda ofegante.

''ok, eu vou tomar um banho.'' a loira foi até a namorada na cama e bicou seus lábios. ''eu te amo.''

Rachel sorriu e acariciou o cabelo loiro.

''também te amo.'' a morena falou e assistiu a loira fazer seu caminho novamente para o banheiro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Até a próxima. Abraços.**


	63. Capítulo 63: Amizades

**NA: Olá leitores. Semana ruim com a triste notícia da morte de Cory, Infelizmente. Eu ainda meio que não tô acreditando, sabe, é estranho. Mas enfim.**

**Obrigado a todos pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Capítulos com cenas Hots todo mundo gosta né, (A safadeza domina nestes leitores. Hahaha)**

**Anesiasinceridade: eu tenho tido muitas coisas pra fazer devido ao fim do semestre na Facul, termina dia 26/07 e eu tenho que passar em Calculo( a propósito tireo 10 na prova de Derivada. Sei q isso não tem nada que importa à vocês, mas contei porque me deixou muito feliz), então eu estou atualizando a Fic uma vez por semana. **

**Será que está demorando tanto assim? Eu tento não passar de uma semana com atualizações.**

**Toxxo:**** aprendendo palavras em português, hahahah aprendeu o significado de **_**condón**_**.**

**OBS: Tem um povo aqui querendo que as garotas façam sexo em outras posições, gente sugerindo de 4 (né Juliana?) e até sexo em publico (sugestão de Elly) Povo PERVERTIDO. Hahahah**

**Ok vamos ao Cap.**

* * *

**Cap 63: ****A****mizade****s**

A semana no Mckinley após derrota nas regionais, teve inicio na segunda-feira com os garotos do coral ainda chateados com a derrota. Todos já gostavam dos encontros duas vezes por semana para cantarem, e o medo de aquilo tudo acabar percorria suas cabeças.

Finn depois dos ensaios e das regionais com Rachel, apesar de perderem, estava mais se achando e folgado do que antes. E a cada vez que cruzava com Rachel no corredor lançava sorrisinhos e piscadelas, a morena fingia que não via ou só cumprimentava ele educadamente, mas uma certa loira já notava o rapaz dando em cima da sua namorada.

''Hey Q.'' Santana falou chegando ao lado da amiga no armário numa troca de aulas na tarde.

A loira estava com uma cara fechada e sua nítida expressão de raiva.

''aconteceu alguma coisa?'' Santana perguntou percebendo o humor da líder loira.

'' nada.'' Disse Quinn entre dentes e batendo a porta de seu armário com força.

''oh, eu percebo que não é nada.'' Santana ironizou pegando os materiais do seu armário e fechando-o. ''você só está com essa cara de HBIC, e espancando os armários porque aprecia isso, né?''

'' Santana se você veio aqui pra encher o meu saco e tirar com minha cara, é bom ir indo pra sua aula.'' Quinn falou e virou-se para a latina.

'' hey calma, eu só estava querendo saber o que aconteceu.'' Santana falou. ''mas acho que já sei, a Hobbit não deve ser boa na cama.'' A latina sorriu. E Quinn aumentou sua raiva, ela não estava de humor para as brincadeiras de sua amiga.

'' cala a boca.'' a loira vociferou. ''e eu já disse que não é para chamá-la por apelidos.'' a loira segurou a camisa da latina e aproximou ficando muito próxima do rosto de Santana.

'' desculpa, é a força do habito.'' Santana falou soltando-se de Quinn. ''eu ainda estou tentando entender isso entre vocês.''

Quinn bufou e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro esquerdo, virando-se para sair para sua aula. A latina ficou ao seu lado novamente.

'' então Q, você vai me contar o que aconteceu pra te deixar com o humor pior que o meu nos treinos da manhã?'' Santana falou insistindo. ''vamos, eu sou sua amiga.''

Quinn sabia que Santana era uma grande amiga, apesar de ser uma cadela a maioria das vezes com os outros, mas com a loira a latina era uma grande companheira, sempre ficando ao seu lado. Se havia alguém em quem Quinn confiava era na latina e em Sam. Mas ela não queria contar a sua amiga que estava com ciúmes de Finn dando em cima de sua namorada, pois Santana iria tirar sarro com ela a semana toda.

''não é nada Sant, e me desculpa por te tratar daquele jeito.'' a loira falou após tomar uma respiração.

'' tudo bem.'' Santana falou. ''eu tenho aula aqui, nos vemos no treino?''

'' claro. Até lá.'' Quinn deu um leve sorriso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No resto da semana Quinn teve o mesmo problema de mau humor, pois a cada vez que ela percebia um sorrisinho de Finn para a namorada, ela tinha a vontade de cortar as bolas do rapaz. Santana resolveu prestar atenção na amiga, para descobrir o motivo da cara amarrada. E andando no corredor ao lado de Quinn para o almoço na sexta-feira, ela viu quando Quinn fechou a cara para Finn que passou sorrindo e foi falar algo com Rachel no outro lado.

''ah então seu humor de cão, é por causa de ciúmes.'' Santana sorriu feliz por ser tão perspicaz, Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'' não sei do que está falando.'' a loira continuou seu caminho para o refeitório.

'' Q, não insulte minha inteligencia.'' Santana falou. ''eu notei você a semana toda, e você está morrendo de ciúmes porque o Baleia está jogando sorrisinhos e conversas pra cima do Hobb... da Berry.'' Santana corrigiu assim que Quinn olhou para ela.

'' não estou com ciúmes.'' Quinn falou entrando no grande refeitório.

''oh, claro que não.'' Santana sorriu irônica. ''só aposto que quer arrancar as bolas dele.''

Quinn pensou _como você adivinhou?_

'' ok, Sant, eu posso estar com um pouco de ciúmes. Ele não perde a oportunidade para se jogar em cima dela, e isso me irrita, mesmo que Rach esteja evitando ele. Mas ela trata-o com muita educação, eu quero que ela só de um fim nisso, mande ele a merda ou sei lá, assim ele vai parar com isso. Mas Rach é teimosa e diz que não vai falar nada que possa prejudicar a convivência deles no coral, e nada que seja mal educado.'' Quinn falou.

'' vocês conversaram sobre isso?'' Santana perguntou pegando uma bandeja para pôr seu almoço.

'' mais ou menos.'' Quinn também pega uma bandeja. ''ela disse que o meu ciúmes não tem fundamento. Que eu implico sempre com Finn e que ele só está sendo educado com ela, porque são colegas de glee.''

Santana sorri.

'' talvez ela tenha razão. Você implica com Finn desde que nós estudávamos juntos na 5ª série.'' Santana disse e Quinn olhou para ela.

'' você está dando razão pra Rach?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' o que? não!'' Santana diz rapidamente. ''mas que você não suporta o Hudson é verdade. Porém ele está jogando suas azinhas pra cima da Berry, sim.''

'' eu sei.'' Quinn bufou irritada. ''por que ela não veja isso?'' apesar de ser uma pergunta retórica a latina respondeu.

'' como eu vou saber.'' Santana falou depois de pegar todas as coisas que ia comer caminhou para uma mesa seguida por Quinn. Elas sentaram-se.

'' por que você não fala com ela, pra dar um pé na bunda mole dele de uma vez?'' Santana disse.

'' eu já tentei, mas cada vez que eu começo ela vem com um discurso sobre como isso seria uma falta de educação, pois ele não está fazendo nada demais, só sendo um bom colega.'' Quinn revira os olhos.

Santana gargalhou e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

''quem mandou namorar com a irritante dos monólogos.?'' Santana falou e levou um pedaço do seu sanduíche a boca. Quinn revirou os olhos e começou a comer.

Noutra mesa, estavam Kurt, Tina, Rachel e Mercedes conversando animadamente.

E isso atraiu a atenção da loira, mas o que mais chamou atenção de Quinn foi que Kurt não parava de olhar para ela. Ela desviou o olhar da mesa deles, para olhar para Santana na sua frente que encarava outra mesa e soltava suspiros. Quinn acompanhou o olhar da latina, que caía sobre Artie e Brittany.

'' você tem falado com ela?'' Quinn perguntou e Santana encarou a amiga.

''sim, nós temos conversado.'' Santana falou. ''mas eu não suporto vê-la com aquele rodinhas.''

'' eu não achei que eles fossem durar mais de um mês.'' Quinn falou e brincou com o canudinho de seu suco.

'' muito menos eu. Ele é tão estranho.'' Santana falou. ''o que ela vê nele?''

Quinn sentiu pena da sua amiga latina, ela sabia que Santana não admitia mas tinha um amor por Brittany.

''eles parecem se divertir.'' Quinn falou. Santana soltou outra respiração pesada e tomou um pouco de suco.

'' ok, vamos mudar de assunto.'' Santana falou e Quinn concordou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''eu contei para Kurt sobre nós.'' Rachel disse para a namorada elas estavam no vestiário após a educação física.

'' isso explica os olhares dele em minha direção no almoço.'' Quinn fala, colocando uma camiseta. ''você tem certeza que ele é confiável, né?''

'' claro, Kurt é meu melhor amigo.'' Rachel assiste a namorada terminar de se arrumar.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn sorriu fechando seu armário e caminhando até a namorada sentada no banco.

'' então ele achou totalmente estranho nós termos algum relacionamento. Para ele você é intocável e ninguém nunca conseguiria entrar em seu coração.'' Rachel falou quando Quinn sentou-se ao seu lado.

'' o que?'' Quinn riu, para a estupidez das palavras.

''para ele você ainda é a HBIC da escola, mesmo estando no glee e sendo mais legal com os gleeks, você ainda é a capitã e pupila de Sue Sylvester.'' Rachel falou. ''ele não acredita que você possa namorar alguém, ser legal, carinhosa, amar.''

'' eu sou totalmente legal, você sabe disso.'' Quinn falou envolvendo os braços na cintura da namorada e um pouco ofendida por Kurt pensar assim dela. ''sou carinhosa e apaixonada por você.''

Rachel sorriu e aplicou um selinho nos lábios da loira.

''claro que eu sei. Você é a melhor namorada do mundo, eu falei isso para Kurt. Mas ele não acreditou.'' Rachel falou. ''ele não tem muita confiança em você.''

''por que? eu nunca fiz nada para ele.'' Quinn falou confusa por isso.

'' você sabe que toda essa escola teme você Quinn, eles não te conhecem como você é realmente. Eles tem uma imagem diferente de você, da que você mostra para mim, Sam e seus pais.'' Rachel disse.

'' eu sei.'' Quinn disse pensando. ''então eu tenho problemas com seu melhor amigo?''

''não.'' Rachel sorriu. ''mas eu acho que você deveria mostrar ao Kurt que você é incrível.''

Quinn pensou na possibilidade.

''eu tenho que ganhar a confiança dele?'' a loira arqueou a sobrancelha.

'' eu diria mais para mostrar pra ele que você é uma grande namorada. Por isso eu pensei que poderíamos sair nós 3, amanha.'' A diva sorriu mostrando seus dentes branquinhos e alinhados.

'' nós 3?'' Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha.

'' sim, para fazer algo, eu não sei. Só pra você conhecê-lo de verdade. Vocês estão no glee clube, mas nunca conversam. O máximo de palavras que vocês trocaram foram cinco frases.'' Rachel disse. ''e eu gostaria que você se desse bem com meu melhor amigo.''

Quinn estava pensando, ela não achava que Kurt poderia ser um problema.

'' tudo bem.'' a loira falou e Rachel abriu mais seu sorriso. ''Santana pode ir também?'' a loira terminou de falar e o sorriso de Rachel caiu de seu rosto.

'' Santana?'' a morena perguntou.

'' sim. Ela é minha amiga, então ela também deve conversar com você. Você já se dá bem com Sam, então ele não precisa. Mas eu gostaria que você e Sant se dessem bem, também.'' a loira disse olhando para a namorada que apresentava um olhar de dúvida.

'' eu não sei. Você sabe, Santana não é muito gentil. E ela não gosta de mim.'' a diva falou com um pouco de receio.

'' Rach, claro que ela gosta de você.'' Quinn disse. ''aquele é só o jeito dela de gostar dos outros.''

Rachel fez uma careta ao lembrar o "jeito" de Santana.

''e além do mais, eu acho que se todos no glee nos darmos bem, ano que vem estaremos melhores nas competições.'' Quinn falou, ela sabia que assim sua namorada não diria um não.

''tudo bem.'' A diva falou. ''amanha faremos algo com Kurt e Santana.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Comentem sempre gosto de ler. O próximo pode sair no domingo eu não sei ainda tenho coisas para fazer. Mas depende dos comentários eu posso achar um tempo para postar algo por aqui. **

**Abraços. **

_**E sentiremos falta do Cory sempre. Ele shippava Achele também.**_


	64. Capítulo 64: Santana e Kurt

**NA: Olá a todos, desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas é que essa foi a ultima semana do semestre na Faculdade, então eu estava muito ocupada mesmo. Mas agora tenho 2 semanas de Férias. Motivo para Comemorar, e curtir o frio intenso aqui do Sul, agora não preciso levantar cedo para sair de casa. hahaha Enfim, vamos ao capítulo porque é isso que importa para vocês. Nota NO FINAL.**

* * *

**Cap 64: Santana e Kurt**

''isso é estupidez. Por que eu tenho que ir a um encontro com você, sua namorada tagarela e o amigo purpurinado dela?'' Santana falou no quarto de Quinn. A loira terminava de arrumar o cabelo no banheiro.

''não fale assim deles.'' Quinn falou. ''e você tem que ir porque você é minha melhor amiga, e eu quero que você e Rach tenham uma convivência bacana. E os amigos sempre conhecem os namorados dos amigos.'' Quinn falou saindo do banheiro.

''eu já conheço o Hobb...a Berry.'' Santana falou revirando os olhos. ''já sei que ela é chata e tagarela, tem um ego elevado, se acha a diva e...''

''hey, pode parar por aí!'' a loira falou interrompendo a amiga. ''mais respeito com minha namorada, Santana. Você só conhece a Rach do glee clube. Mas ela é diferente de quando está lá.''

''duvido.'' Santana resmusgou baixinho.

'' vamos para de falar e vamos descer. Ela não gosta de atrasos, e nós já estamos em cima da hora praticamente.'' Quinn falou abrindo a porta do quarto para elas saírem.

Santana resmungou alguma coisa e seguiu atrás da loira.

Eles iriam se encontrar no Lima Bean. Kurt ia com Rachel, e Santana com Quinn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Rachel, se você não parar de falar da Quinn, eu vou levantar e ir embora daqui.'' Kurt falou entediado. Ele e a amiga estavam sentados numa mesa num canto do Lima Bean, e desde que haviam chegado a morena falava sem parar sobre a namorada.

''me desculpe, mas é que ela é tão perfeita.'' Rachel falou sorrindo e com um brilho nos olhos. Kurt revirou os olhos e sacudiu seu topete.

''eu tenho que admitir que em beleza a Fabray é muito perfeita, mas nos outros quesitos eu não tenho essa impressão.'' Kurt falou olhando ceticamente para Rachel.

'' Kurt, você não vai implicar com ela, né?'' Rachel falou, o moreno virou o rosto e exibiu um sorriso estranho. Rachel olhou para o celular verificando as horas. ''ela está atrasada.''

A morena só terminou de colocar o aparelho em cima da mesa e então viu entrando pela porta uma Quinn muito bonita vestida com jeans, uma blusa básica e cardigã. Atrás vinha uma Santana com cara de tédio vestida com um vestido extremamente colocado, uma jaqueta por cima e botas longas até os joelhos.

A loira olhou em volta e rapidamente avistou a mesa da namorada. Quinn exibiu um sorriso e caminhou para o lugar com Santana na sua cola.

''oi.'' Quinn disse sorrindo em direção a namorada.

''oi, e você está atrasada.'' a Diva falou para Quinn, Santana revirou os olhos.

''Dios Mio.'' a latina resmungou.

'' Desculpe, é que Santana ficou me enchendo a paciência antes de sair.'' a loira falou e a morena latina ao seu lado fez uma careta.

'' isso é mentira, você que ficou arrumando seu cabelo durante meia hora.'' Santana falou cruzando os braços sobre os peitos fartos.

Rachel sorriu para a namorada que corava depois da constatação da latina.

''tudo bem, deixem a discussão para depois. É melhor vocês sentarem-se.'' Kurt falou interrompendo.

Quinn olhou para o ligar vago ao lado da namorada, a loira sentou-se.

''eu tenho que sentar ao lado do porcelana?'' Santana perguntou séria em pé ao lado da mesa.

''hey, eu não vim aqui para ser ofendido.'' Kurt disse olhando para Rachel.

''Santana o que foi que eu lhe disse, no caminho?'' Quinn falou olhando para a amiga de pé.

A latina só revirou os olhos novamente e sentou-se. Os outros na mesa ficaram querendo saber o que a loira havia dito à latina. Após Santana se ajeitar no banco ao lado de Kurt, Quinn olhou para a namorada.

''vocês já fizeram os pedidos?'' a loira perguntou.

''não, estávamos esperando por vocês.'' a morena falou.

''ok.'' Quinn sinalizou chamando uma garçonete que caminhou até a mesa deles.

''um Latte normal, um café com leite de soja e dupla cafeína. E dois cupcakes vegans de baunilha.'' a Líder torcida loira falou para a mulher que começou a anotar os pedidos.

'' você vai comer tudo isso?'' Kurt perguntou chocado.

''não. É o meu pedido e o de Rach.'' a loira sorriu gentil para o rapaz.

''você faz o pedido por ela?'' Kurt perguntou um pouco surpreso.

'' sim.'' A loira respondeu ao rapaz. Sempre quando elas saiam para um jantar ou passeios em outra cidade Quinn fazia os pedidos para Rachel, sempre consultando se tudo estava de acordo com a morena. A loira já conhecia muito bem os gostos da namorada. ''você quer mais alguma coisa, Rach?'' Quinn perguntou para a diva ao seu lado.

'' não, está tudo perfeito.'' a morena falou e sorriu.

''nojento.'' a latina murmurou para a interação das garotas que trocavam sorrisos. Santana então olhou para a garçonete. ''ok, depois dessa melação eu acho que eu quero um café sem açúcar, e um bolinho de chocolate.'' a latina falou para a garçonete que continuou anotando.

Quinn riu e Rachel levou uma mão ao sua coxa esquerda, por baixo da mesa.

''eu quero um Cappuccino diet com creme.'' Kurt falou e a mulher que terminou de anotar saiu.

Santana.

''pedido digno de uma Lady, Hummel.'' Santana disse sorrindo.

Quinn olhou para a latina no outro lado da mesa.

'' Rach, eu não vim aqui para ficar ouvindo as piadas e o sarcasmo de Santana.'' Kurt falou olhando para a morena.

''Kurt, Santana não veio aqui para ser sarcástica. Acho que ela sabe disso, então ela vai se desculpar por esse comentário.'' Quinn disse olhando para a latina que fez uma careta. ''não é Santana?!'' a líder de torcida falou olhando seriamente.

A latina havia escutado sua amiga loira dizendo no caminho para o Lima Bean, para ela ser um pouco gentil com sua namorada e o amigo, durante a tarde deles.

Santana com todo custo, engoliu pesadamente e com o maior desconforto que se pode imaginar olhou para Kurt.

''Desculpe Kurt. Foi só uma piadinha para descontrair.'' ela falou ainda com ironia. Mas era o máximo que conseguia fazer. Kurt revirou os olhos sentindo a ironia em cada palavra proferida pela latina, mas ele até que admirou-se por Quinn ter conseguido fazer a latina desculpar-se, mesmo que não tenha sido de verdade.

Quinn olhou para os outros dois no outro lado da mesa, e fixou seu olhar sobre Kurt.

'' então Kurt, Rach me falou que você tem um namorado, Blaine?'' a loira perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa. E quebrando o clima tenso.

''Porcelana tá namorando?'' a latina falou olhando espantada para o rapaz ao seu lado. ''Aiii''

'' Santana.'' Quinn chutou a latina por baixo da mesa.

''sim, eu estou namorando.'' Kurt falou olhando para Quinn, depois virou-se para a latina. ''e não me chame mais disso.''

O clima ficou quieto na mesa novamente. Quinn pensou que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter convidado Santana.

A garçonete entregou os pedidos deles. Quinn pagou o seu e o de Rachel, e os outros pagaram pelos seus.

'' então o dia hoje está ótimo, né?'' Quinn perguntou tentando novamente levantar um assunto para todos.

''Meu Deus Q, nós vamos falar sobre o clima?'' a latina disse sorrindo ironica. ''pelo amor de Deus, até eu sei iniciar uma conversa melhor que isso.''

Kurt sorriu de lado, e Quinn se estapeou mentalmente. Ela estava um pouco nervosa porque queria mostrar para Kurt que era uma ótima namorada, mesmo que Rachel tenha lhe dito que ela não precisava mostrar nada para ele.

''então Hobb.. quer dizer Berry. Nos conte como você conseguiu agarrar minha amiga aqui.'' Santana falou olhando para a morena e virando sua cabeça em direção a Quinn.

Rachel abriu a boca para falar, mas pensou e viu que não poderia falar desde o inicio sobre a história das duas, quando viu a loira nua no vestiário da escola e descobriu o seu segredo.

''nós... sempre tivemos uma pequena interação nas aula que fazíamos juntas. E então na festa do Puck nós ficamos pela primeira vez, depois as coisas foram acontecendo gradualmente.'' Rachel resumiu um pouco da história delas.

Quinn sorriu.

'' nossa, que linda história de amor.'' Santana falou com ironia novamente.

'' Santana.'' Quinn chamou a atenção da latina. ''eu posso dizer com certeza que nossa história é de amor, sim.''

Kurt olhou para a loira e Rachel sorriu para a namorada.

''eu tenho sentimentos por Rach, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Ela estava linda e sentou-se ao meu lado na primeira aula de geografia, e então iniciou uma conversa curiosa me perguntando muitas coisas. E eu achei tão adorável a forma que ela falava sem parar e seus olhos brilhavam com emoção, e eu soube ali que ela era a garota para minha vida.'' Quinn falou e Rachel sorriu encabulada. Elas já haviam falado isso quando estavam a sós, mas a morena sempre gostava de ouvir.

Kurt surpreendeu-se por Quinn falar aquilo na frente deles. Afinal ele achava que a loira era uma garota fria e sem coração. Ver a líder de torcida se abrindo e falando sobre seus sentimentos pela morena, era algo novo para o rapaz.

''isso parece bonito, mas você não tratava ela bem no nosso primeiro ano de McKinley.'' Kurt falou e Santana olhou para ele.

''Kurt.'' Rachel falou repreendendo o amigo. ''Quinn nunca me tratou mau, as outras Cheerios que falavam coisas e jogavam raspadinhas na gente.''

A morena disse e Santana sentiu como se fosse uma indireta, a latina sentiu-se mau por ter feito aquilo muitas vezes com a morena e o rapaz. Agora que ela estava no glee clube a bastante tempo, ela viu que eles não eram perdedores, eles eram mais talentosos que muitos nessa cidade, não que Santana fosse admitir isso em voz alta, mas ela sabia disso.

'' mas ela era a líder delas.'' Kurt falou e Quinn engoliu em seco se remexendo desconfortavelmente no banco, Santana tomou um longo gole de seu café, também ficando um pouco desconfortável.

'' isso é passado. Agora nós namoramos, nos amamos e as líderes não fazem mais isso.'' Rachel falou.

''é, e desde que a gente entrou para o glee clube, Quinn proibiu todas as líderes de jogar raspadinhas em nerds e perdedores. Quem faz isso agora é o time de futebol.'' Santana disse esclarecendo as coisas.

'' aqueles Neandertais liderados pelo idiota do Hudson.'' Quinn rosnou.

'' gente vamos mudar de assunto?'' Rachel falou não querendo que sua namorada iniciasse a falar de Finn. ''Kurt, você me falou que seu pai tem uma nova namorada?''

''sim, é a mãe do Finn.'' Kurt falou.

''o que?'' Santana riu. ''a mãe do Baleia, está namorando seu pai?''

''sim, e nós tivemos um jantar para eles nos comunicarem oficialmente.'' Kurt falou fazendo caretas.

''haha, você vai ser irmão do saco de batatas?'' Santana riu.

'' eu não estou feliz por isso.'' Kurt falou.

'' você devia ficar feliz por seu pai.'' Quinn falou. ''Hudson é um idiota, mas a mãe dele é amiga de minha mãe, eu a conheço. Carole é uma mulher bem legal.''

''eu sei, eu achei ela legal quando nos conhecemos. Apesar do pouco gosto e senso de moda.'' Kurt falou. ''mas eu só não sei se Finn gostou de isso acontecer com nossas famílias, sabe, nossos pais terem um relacionamento. Ele ser meio-irmão de um gay.''

''Finn, não é homofóbico.'' Rachel falou. ''eu só acho que ele pode ter ficado preocupado, com alguém querendo tomar o lugar de seu pai.''

Todos olharam para ela na mesa.

''o que?'' Quinn falou. Ela odiava que sempre Rachel dava um jeito de defender Finn.

''Finn é meu amigo, nós conversamos, eu sei que ele tem uma relação especial com toda a história do seu pai.'' Rachel falou.

''eu achei que o pai da Baleia tinha morrido?!'' Santana falou franzindo a testa.

'' ele morreu, Santana. No exército. Mas o assunto aqui é que talvez, não seja porque você vai ser meio irmão dele, Kurt. Talvez ele só está um pouco preocupado com seu pai tomando o lugar do pai dele. Para Finn o pai é uma especie de herói. Não é que ele não gostou de vocês estarem na mesma família, ele só tem que acostumar-se com a ideia de uma figura masculina, paterna, junto a vida dele.'' Rachel falou.

Santana abriu a boca. Kurt refletia as palavras de Rachel.

''talvez, você tenha razão.'' O garoto disse e tomou um pouco de seu Cappuccino.

''ok, vamos mudar de assunto. Eu não quero perder nossa tarde falando de Hudson.'' Quinn disse.

Santana sorriu concordando, então eles começaram falar sobre algo sobre musica. Era um assunto que ao menos todos tinham em comum, apesar de que os gostos e estilos musicais eram diferentes, mesmo assim eles conseguiram ter umas conversas decentes.

Os assuntos foram aparecendo e eles passaram a tarde conversando, e Kurt aos poucos foi vendo que Quinn era uma garota bacana e que amava Rach, isso era nítido pelas ações da loira com a pequena, dirigindo olhares carinhosos, sorrindo, ouvindo atentamente quando a namorada falava.

Até Santana teve que admitir que as duas garotas ficavam muito bem juntas. E ao final da tarde foi tudo divertido para eles. E Kurt percebeu que Quinn poderia ser uma grande namorada para sua amiga, e Santana e Rachel conseguiram conversar sem que a latina falasse apelidos ou fizesse críticas. Quinn e Rachel estavam felizes com o resultado da tarde delas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então... Comentários? Vou postar outro cap para compensar a demora da atualização. :-) Mas gostaria de comentários nesse aqui também.**


	65. Cap 65: Sempre estar aqui pra você

**NA: Como havia dito aqui está o outro cap, esse temos um pouco de ''ação'' já que vocês amam isso e eu demorei para postar, então acho que vocês merecem. :-) **

* * *

**Cap 65: Sempre estar aqui pra você**

As semanas passavam, o glee clube ainda fazia seus ensaios semanalmente, aparentemente Mr Schue conseguiu que Figgins não acabasse com o coral. Todos já eram mais próximos devido ao longo tempo de convivência.

''nem acredito que o ano está acabando.'' Sam falou para Quinn no corredor. ''nós vamos ter férias finalmente.''

Quinn sorriu, todos os alunos da escola estavam felizes com o final das aulas e o inÍcio do verão.

''é vai ser bom. Esse nosso ano foi cheio.'' Quinn falou depois de cumprimentar uma Cheerio que passou por ela.

''verdade, o Glee fez tudo ficar mais intenso.'' Sam disse levando a mão para bater um High Five com um garoto que jogava com ele. ''então, nesse verão vocês vão viajar pra alguma praia legal?''

''acho que não. O pai não comentou nada, e também eu não quero ficar longe de Rach.'' A loira falou para o amigo.

'' ah o amor.'' Sam sorriu fazendo uma cara de bobo.

''idiota.'' Quinn falou empurrando o ombro dele.

''mas vai ser legal você ficar na cidade. Podemos usar a piscina da tua casa. Todo mundo junto, agora que Santana, e Kurt sabem de vocês.'' Sam falou e Quinn fez uma cara estranha.

Os amigos dela sabiam sobre o namoro das garotas, mas ninguém sabia sobre a condição da loira. Ela estava pensando em contar para Sam e Santana, ela confiava nos amigos e achava que já estava preparada para contar.

''é talvez nós possamos usar a piscina mesmo.'' Quinn falou e Santana chegou ao seu lado.

''OH MEU DEUS.'' A latina falou assim que chegou ao lado dos loiros. ''eu ouvi isso mesmo, Q falou que podemos usar a piscina da casa dela?''

'' sim Santana, ela falou isso.'' Sam sorriu falando para a latina.

'' Deus, o que aconteceu? Será que isso é um efeito da Berry sobre ela? Porque Q, nunca quis a gente na piscina da casa dela antes.'' A latina falou olhando para os dois.

''é eu acho que o amor fez ela mudar um monte de coisas.'' Sam sorriu.

''hey, dá pra vocês parar?'' Quinn falou olhando os amigos. ''eu vou mudar de opinião se continuarem me enchendo o saco.''

''não está mais aqui quem falou.'' Santana ergueu as mãos em defesa. ''eu não falarei mais nada, pois eu quero ir na sua piscina desde que temos 11 anos.''

Sam e a loira riram com o que a latina falou.

''então quando podemos usá-la?'' A latina perguntou ficando animada.

''só depois que as aulas acabarem.'' Quinn disse.

''tudo bem, vou até comprar um biquíni novo.'' a latina sorriu. E o sinal de inicio das aulas tocou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn..." Rachel choramingou a boca da loira começou a arrastar no pescoço.

Elas estavam deitadas sobre a cama da morena, enroladas num cobertor vendo um filme que a loira havia alugado e levado para elas verem naquela quarta a noite após a escola.

'' que foi bebê?'' A loira riu e moveu a mão para a bainha da camiseta da diva.

'' nós estamos vendo o filme.'' a diva falou rouca pela excitação de sentir os pequenos roces que a loira fazia nela.

"Esse filme não era o que eu esperava. E você está cheirosa demais, é impossível de resistir.'' A loira deslizou sua mão para baixo sob a bainha do short da namorada. Entrou para dentro da calcinha da namorada com seus dedos, e acariciou o feixe de nervos já molhados da cantora. "já molhada, bebê?" Quinn sussurrou no ouvido. Depois dando beijos em todo o pescoço da morena.

"Você não sabe o efeito que seus toques tem em mim?" Rachel olhou para a namorada que exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso por ouvir isso.

A morena gemeu quando sentiu o polegar da loira tocar sobre seu clitóris, esfregando em círculos.

''Droga eu preciso te sentir mais.'' a loira falou e afundou seus dentes no ombro da morena.

''tira meu short.'' a diva levantou o quadril para que a namorada pudesse fazer o movimento. A loira baixou o short e calcinha da morena para os tornozelos. Quinn retirou o próprio calção e cueca deixando seu pau livre e totalmente ereto.

"Deus Quinn..." A morena disse ao ver o membro da namorada ereto.

A diva puxou a cabeça da namorada com os braços, para juntar seus lábios. A loira levou novamente os dedos para os feixes de nervos da diva que começou a empurrar o quadril para a frente e esfregar-se naqueles dedos massageando-a.

Dois dedos deslizaram entre as pernas morenas, abrindo e revelando-a para expor o clitóris latejante, o polegar da loira foi pressionado mais firmemente contra ele.

Quinn continuou chupando o lábio inferior da diva no beijo.

"Porra você é tão gostosa..." a líder de torcida deslizou os dedos ao longo da vagina. Seus dedos deslizavam e mergulhavam dentro da boceta da diva, a morena gemia baixo a cada vez que a loira entrava nela com seus dedos.

A loira começou a mordiscar na orelha da diva, seus dedos aumentando o ritmo à medida que empurrava profundamente dentro da boceta apertada da cantora.

Rachel queria mais dos movimentos da namorada, ela empurrou a namorada contra a cama e montou os dedos da loira.

''adoro ver você montar meus dedos.'' a loira falou vendo a namorada colocar as mãos no seu abdome, saltando sobre os dedos, atendendo cada bombada com um impulso do quadril.

Quinn envolveu uma mão no seu pênis e começou a bombeá-lo.

"Quinn...Porra." a diva falou, a loira continuou bombeando com a mão esquerda a namorada e seu pênis com a direita. "Eu estou perto bebê..."

"Eu também.. um pouco mais..." a loira envolveu sua mão mais ao redor da base de seu pênis, movendo-o rapidamente para cima e para baixo, ela colocou um terceiro dedo dentro da namorada, curvando-os para bater no local esponjoso.

Então ela sentiu as paredes de Rachel apertar em torno de seus dedos. Seu pênis estava pulsando tão forte, pronto para gozar.

Com mais uma bombada forte, a morena caiu para frente e juntou seus lábios em um beijo, sua vagina tendo espasmos nos dedos da namorada. E Quinn também chegou ao seu clímax, jorrando sua porra para fora de seu pau que se contorceu a cada libertação.

'' você é tão boa em me fazer gozar, bebê.'' a morena falou deitada e respirando forte contra a namorada.

''sempre o melhor para minha linda.'' a loira falou beijando os cabelos suados da namorada.

''eu te amo.'' a morena falou colocando força em seus braços e olhando para a namorada abaixo dela.

''eu te amo mais.'' A loira sorriu. ''seus pais vão demorar?''

'' não, mesmo horário de sempre.'' A diva falou.

''ok, então é melhor a gente arrumar-se?''

A morena beijou o queixo da loira e levantou para ir ao banheiro.

Quinn fez o mesmo caminho e pegou alguns papeis para limpar-se.

''Rach, eu vou contar para Sam e Sant, sobre minha condição.'' a loira falou após terminar de limpar-se, ela via a morena colocar uma calcinha.

''eles são seus melhores amigos bebê, tenho certeza que vão entender.'' a morena sorriu. ''você quer que eu esteja junto?''

''não, eu vou contar pra eles no sábado. Eu quero fazer isso sozinha.'' a loira falou.

'' tudo bem, isso é um direito seu.'' a diva caminhou até a loira e envolveu os braços no pescoço pálido. ''eu te amo, e eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você.''

'' eu sei.'' a loira sorriu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então, comentem. Obrigada pelos comentários que sempre tem (esqueci de agradecer quando postei outro cap). Até a próxima postagem. Prometo que dessa vez não demorará tanto.**


	66. Capítulo 66: Melhores Amigos

**NA: Olá para todos. OBRIGADO pelos comentários, principalmente para quem comentou nos capítulos anteriores.**

**FaberryBRA: Santa Catarina. **

**Vamos ao cap, mas tem nota no final.**

* * *

**Cap 66: ****Melhores amigos**

No sábado Quinn acordou nervosa, ela havia decido contar a seus melhores amigos sobre sua condição. Ela estava confiante que eles iriam entender e lhe aceitar, mas mesmo assim seu coração estava acelerado em seu peito, e o nervosismo era presente. Afinal não é uma coisa simples de se dizer. Era como sair do armário, talvez não, quem sabe? Ela não tinha certeza.

A loira tomou café da manha com os pais, que falavam sobre a chegada de Frannie na próxima semana, Russel estava ansioso e feliz por rever a filha mais velha que fazia meses que estava na faculdade sem voltar para casa. Quinn também estava contente por receber a irmã, ela finalmente iria apresentar sua namorada para Frannie. Rachel e Frannie já haviam se visto por Skype durante algumas conversas que a loira tinha com a irmã mais velha, mas pessoalmente era tudo diferente.

Depois do café, os pais da loira disseram que iriam para Dayton fazer alguns trabalhos e voltariam ao meio da tarde, Quinn foi para a sala de estar enquanto esperava os amigos.

A campainha tocou e o coração de Quinn saltou em seu peito em expectativa, a loira tomou um respiração longa e foi até a grande porta da mansão Fabray, ela abriu para dar de cara com seus dois melhores amigos no outro lado, na varanda.

''oi Quinn.'' Sam falou e já deu um passo à frente para depositar um beijo na bochecha da loira.

''oi Sam, entrem.'' Quinn falou dando espaço para os dois atravessarem para dentro. ''vocês vieram juntos?''

''não, encontrei esse Boca de Encerar Bebês, aí no portão.'' A latina falou indo para a sala Fabray.

''Tio Russ e Tia Judy não estão?'' Sam falou após revirar os olhos não dando importância para as palavras da latina.

''Foram para Dayton, por coincidência os dois tinham coisas para fazerem por lá.'' Quinn falou já na sala com os amigos. A loira tentava acalmar seu nervosismo.

'' papai mandou eu entregar esses papéis para ele. Algum negócio que Tio Russ está resolvendo.'' Sam falou e mostrou um envelope grande onde os documentos estavam.

'' eu vou pôr no escritório.'' ela falou e pegou o envelope das mãos de Sam. ''vocês já são de casa, então fiquem à vontade.''

Nem precisava Quinn dizer, Santana já estava esparramada num dos sofás da sala de estar.

Quinn foi ao escritório e colocou o envelope na mesa, ela respirou fundo, o nervosismo estava tomando conta, agora que seus amigos estavam ali diante dela, tudo aumentou.

Ela retirou seu celular do bolso para enviar uma mensagem para a namorada.

_Sam e Sant estão aqui, estou muito nervosa. Acho que não vou conseguir contar para eles. – Quinn._

Poucos segundos depois seu celular apitou para uma mensagem.

_Respira bebê. Eles são seus amigos, eles vão compreender e te aceitar. Você quer que eu vá até aí?– Rach._

_Não Rach, não precisa. Você não está no Ballet? – Quinn._

_Sim, mas eu posso sair, se você quiser. – Rach._

_Não precisa, eu vou fazer isso. Beijos, te amo. – Quinn._

_TE AMO, xoxo – Rach._

Quinn respirou fundo guardou o celular no bolso da calça de moletom que vestia e voltou para a sala.

''hey, Q, você tem algo para eu comer?'' Santana perguntou ainda toda esparramada no sofá.

Quinn abriu a boca para responder algo, mas Sam falou primeiro.

'' Santana, você não tomou café na sua casa?'' o loiro perguntou olhando para a latina jogada no sofá.

'' tomei, mas aqui sempre tem aqueles cookies de Judy, que são umas delícias.'' Santana deu de ombros.

Sam revirou os olhos e olhou para a loira que estava tomando longas respirações no meio da sala de estar.

'' está tudo bem Quinn?'' o loiro perguntou vendo sua amiga agir um pouco estranho.

'' aham.'' Quinn falou engolindo nervosamente.

''ok.'' Sam disse desconfiado. ''por que você nos chamou aqui, quer dizer, de manhã?''

'' verdade, você disse que tinha algo para nos contar?'' Santana olhou para a amiga.

Quinn viu os dois amigos em expectativa na sua frente, esperando ela por dizer algo.

'' eu tenho.'' a loira falou. ''tenho algo para contar para vocês.''

Sam parecia interessado em saber, Santana só olhava com seu olhar normal de quando está entediada. A loira não sabia por onde começar, mas ela tinha que fazer isso de alguma forma.

''é uma coisa diferente, e pode ser que seja um pouco complicado, para vocês entenderem.'' a loira falou com a voz hesitante.

''para Sam tudo é complicado, ele tem um cérebro lerdo.'' Santana falou brincando e Sam fez uma cara de chateado para as palavras da latina.

''Hey, dá pra você parar de encher meu saco!'' Sam disse irritado olhando a morena no sofá.

Quinn ainda estava no meio da sala, nervosa, suas mãos estavam suando frio.

''desculpa, esqueci que você é muito sensível.'' A latina falou com cara de deboche, Sam fez outra careta.

''não dá pra estar no mesmo ambiente que você, Santana.'' Sam disse chateado. ''você só sabe criticar os outros, até parece que você é perfeita.''

'' ui, ele se ofendeu.'' A latina riu sarcasticamente. ''desculpa, Boca de Truta.''

'' eu não gosto desse apelido!'' Sam disse irritado com o quanto a latina gostava de lhe encher o saco, mesmo que ele já conhecia ela a bastante tempo, as vezes não dava simplesmente para não ligar para o que ela falava.

Quinn ficava mais nervosa ainda, vendo os amigos iniciarem uma discussão em sua sala de estar. A mente da loira estava uma confusão, ela não sabia o que fazer, o que ela pensava era que ela tinha que contar para eles sua condição.

'' você pode escolher então entre, Boca de Truta, Lábios do AeroSmith, Encerador de Bebês, ou Cabelinho do Bieber.'' Santana falou sorrindo para os apelidos que ela havia formulado. Sam ficou mais irritado ainda. ''eu tenho que confessar que gosto do primeiro e do último.'' a latina sorriu mais largo.

''você é uma latina irritante.'' Sam falou jogando os braços ao lado do próprio corpo.

'' obrigada, eu faço meu melhor.'' Santana falou com orgulho e balançou os ombros.

Quinn parecia que iria explodir, não por ver seus amigos discutindo, pois ela não estava nem escutando direito o que eles falavam. Mas sim por tudo que acontecia em sua mente, ela não sabia qual era a hora certa para contar-lhes sobre sua condição. Então quando ela viu algo simplesmente saiu de sua boca.

''eu tenho um Pênis.'' A loira falou e arregalou os olhos percebendo o que ela havia falado. Os dois que estavam na sala discutindo, pararam de se olhar para virarem as cabeças bruscamente para a loira de pé no meio da sala.

''o que?'' Sam falou completamente confuso, achando que não havia escutado corretamente.

Quinn engoliu em seco, isso não era a forma que ela havia desejado e nem ensaiado para dizer-lhes.

A latina tinha uma cara estranha e a testa franzida.

'' Q, só porque você é lésbica, não quer dizer que você tem um pau.'' Santana falou depois de uns segundos de silencio.

Quinn engoliu em seco, ela precisava contar, mesmo que tenha sido dito de uma forma rápida e brusca, ela já havia falado uma parte, agora era só terminar.

''não! É verdade, eu tenho um... pênis.'' a loira falou séria. Seu coração batia fortemente em sua caixa torácica.

Sam arregalou mais os olhos, agora ele tinha certeza do que havia escutado o que ele pensou que havia escutado. A latina em seu lado fez outra careta mas depois começou a rir descontroladamente.

Quinn achou estranha a reação da garota, mas Santana era imprevisível.

'' isso foi engraçado, eu quase acreditei pela forma que você falou. Foi bem sério, ficou bom, acho que você tem futuro se quiser ser atriz.'' A latina disse ainda rindo.

''não é uma piada engraçada, Santana! Eu não estou mentindo, ou atuando.'' Quinn falou. ''isso é uma coisa séria, é verdade!'' a loira disse, agora ela não estava mais tão nervosa como no início da conversa, até porque sua amiga achava que ela estava mentindo sobre o que estava falando.

Santana soltou uma risada sem estar convencida.

''no começo teve graça, Q. Agora não.'' Santana falou e parou de rir de repente.

'' eu já disse não é piada ou nada engraçado. É verdade, eu tenho um pênis.'' Quinn falou e cruzou os braços sobre os peitos.

Sam parecia que não estava acreditando também, mas ele estava quieto somente com seus pensamentos.

'' ah é?'' A latina levantou-se bruscamente e com uma pose de líder de torcida cadela como ela fazia no McKinley. ''claro, você tem um pênis.'' ela falou ironizando e caminhando até a loira.

'' sim eu tenho, eu sei que é diferente e estranho. E que vocês podem não...'' Quinn disse, um pouco mais calma.

A latina balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ela ficou em frente a loira que franziu a testa para a cara que a latina apresentava.

''o que você...'' a loira disse mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

Santana rapidamente abaixou-se e puxou a calça de moletom de Quinn para baixo, exibindo um sorriso. Sam quando viu o que a latina ia fazer tampou os olhos, ele não queria ver a intimidade de sua melhor amiga, ele respeitava Quinn, ele ainda pensava que ela tinha uma vagina.

Santana olhou para o rosto de Quinn, e sorriu como se tivesse ganho um prêmio. A latina só havia puxado a calça para baixo mas não havia realmente olhado na direção.

''viu Q, você não tem um...'' Santana falou e olhou para baixo, vendo o que Quinn tinha no meio das pernas. ''PUTA QUE PARIO, você tem um... pênis?!'' a latina falou com os olhos arregalados olhando para o apêndice de Quinn entre as pernas da loira.

Sam ao ouvir as palavras retirou as mãos que cobriam seus olhos e olhou hesitante para a loira na sala.

O loiro abriu a boca chocado vendo o membro da amiga.

''oh..,ah...o que?'' Sam balbuciava incoerentemente.

Quinn após passar o choque de Santana ter lhe pego de surpresa e puxado suas calças, levantou o moletom novamente cobrindo-se.

A latina deu passos para trás ainda com os olhos arregalados, ela andou e esbarrou no sofá caindo sentada sobre ele.

Quinn agora voltou a ficar nervosa vendo a reação de espanto dos dois amigos.

''eu disse que eu tinha. Eu sei que é diferente, mas é uma anomalia genética, mais ou menos.'' Quinn falou nervosa. ''eu posso explicar para vocês, eu só preciso que vocês escutem.'' Quinn falou nervosismo nítido em sua voz, com medo dos melhores amigos não lhe aceitarem.

Santana piscou algumas vezes tentando ver se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo e olhou para a loira nervosa na frente deles.

''eu sou uma garota, que teve uns problemas na gestação da mãe, e meus órgãos sexuais foram masculinizados, devido a ocorrência de excesso de produção de alguns hormônios.'' Quinn falou, ainda era difícil para ela entender sobre o tema, mesmo que já tenha lido muito.

Sam fechou conseguiu fechar a boca depois de perceber que ela estava aberta.

''isso é...diferente mesmo.'' o loiro balbuciou.

'' eu sei. Vocês não vão querer mais ser meus amigos, não é?'' a loira falou, ela tinha medo que isso pudesse acontecer.

''o que?! Que estupidez. Bateu com a cabeça Fabray.'' Santana falou rapidamente ao ouvir as palavras. ''eu só estou... absorvendo as informações.''

'' verdade Lucy. Eu tô só pensando nas coisas, eu não sou bom em biologia.'' Sam disse com a testa franzida em confusão. ''Mas eu amo você, não importa como você é.'' Sam levantou para ir até a amiga no meio da sala. O loiro havia percebido o estado de nervoso de Quinn.

O loiro ficou em frente a loira e lhe pegou em seus braços apertando em um grande abraço.

''Eu te amo Lucy. Já te disse isso, você é minha irmã de pais diferentes.'' Sam falou contra os cabelos de Quinn.

''que melação.'' Santana falou levantando do sofá e caminhando até Quinn que foi solta por Sam.

'' nós amamos você. Não importa como você é, não importa se você gosta de garotas, ou se você tem um...um..'' Sam falou um pouco encabulado ainda com a situação.

''um PAU.'' a latina terminou o que o rapaz não conseguia falar.

Os dois amigos loiros olharam para ela.

''o que?'' Santana falou dando de ombros.

''quanta delicadeza.'' Sam disse para a morena que revirou os olhos.

'' quem é delicado aqui é você Boca de Truta.'' Santana disse olhando para ele.

''então vocês não se importam com isso?'' Quinn perguntou antes que os amigos iniciassem outra discussão.

''Claro que não.'' Santana falou. ''para mim não faz diferença o que você tem entre as pernas.'' a latina disse. ''isso deve fazer diferença para a Berry.'' Santana lançou um sorriso malicioso para a loira que ficou um vermelha rapidamente.

''vocês já?'' Sam perguntou hesitante para a loira que ficava mais vermelha ainda.

''elas namoram a 9 meses, você acha que elas ainda não transaram? De onde você veio?!'' Santana perguntou para o loiro no lado dela.

'' Sei lá, mas garotas gostam de esperar.'' Sam falou um pouco encabulado. A latina sorriu.

''você é muito sensível, Evans.'' Santana falou rindo e empurrando o ombro de Sam.

'' Sam é o cara perfeito.'' Quinn falou sorrindo para o amigo.

'' obrigado, ao menos alguém acha isso.'' Sam falou e a latina revirou os olhos. O loiro deu mais um abraço apertado em Quinn, até que a latina interrompeu.

''então...será que agora eu posso comer os cookies da sua mãe?'' Santana falou olhando para Quinn.

A loira riu e assentiu. Ela amava esses dois, eles poderiam ser completamente diferentes, mas ainda assim eram as melhores pessoas que ela poderia pedir como amigos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: então comentários? quero ler o que acharam. **

**Estou aproveitando as férias pra escrever alguns capítulos e parei pra pensar sobre o final da história, o que vocês querem ver? Não que esteja perto de acabar não preocupem-se pois ainda tem BASTANTE capítulos. Mas eu tenho que um dia finalizar isso aqui né.**

**Ví um vídeo (de um jogo de volei) no youtube que está em destaque hoje e lembrei de algumas pessoas que querem sexo em publico aqui, haha. ****Enfim não acho que elas farão algo em publico. Gente vocês devem ser mais comportados(as) sexo em publico pode dar cadeia.**

**Até o próximo cap, Abraços.**

**Comentem para receberem o próximo.**


	67. Capítulo 67: Não é seu maior fã

**NA: Olá leitores. Queria dedicar um grande OBRIGADO pelos comentários, Para as pessoas que disponibilizaram alguns segundos para deixarem sua opinião, eu fico muito feliz com isso. Não são muitos que comentam então vocês que fazem isso, saibam que tem um lugar especial em meu coração. :) OBRIGADO!**

* * *

**Cap 67: ****Não é seu maior fã**

Naquele sábado a noite a loira foi a casa da namorada para um jantar com os Berry.

''oi bebê.'' Rachel disse abrindo a porta da casa e recebendo a namorada com um enorme sorriso.

''oi.'' Quinn sorriu e se inclinou para frente dando um beijo nos lábios carnudos da diva. As mãos logo seguraram a cintura da morena e as línguas se encontraram no interior das bocas para uma disputa por dominância no beijo. ''estava com saudades.'' Quinn falou e segurou o lábio inferior de Rachel entre os dentes.

''eu também.'' Rachel diz com um sorriso, fazendo um carinho com as unhas na nuca da namorada.

''RACHEL... não gosto que fiquem se agarrando na varanda da minha casa. O que os vizinhos vão dizer?!'' Leroy gritou de dentro da casa. A morena revirou os olhos para as palavras do pai.

''não liga, você sabe como ele é.'' Rachel falou para Quinn.

''eu sei, ele não gosta de mim.'' Quinn disse fazendo uma careta.

''bebê, ele gosta de você.'' Rachel falou. ''é só que ele é um pouco ranzinza.''

''RACHEL.'' O homem gritou novamente de dentro da casa, e Rachel bufou.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos com Quinn, e elas caminharam para o interior da casa da morena.

''pai, nós não estávamos na varanda.'' Rachel disse quando entrou no mesmo cômodo que o homem estava.

''então vocês estavam se agarrando?!'' O homem olhou com raiva para a loira que engoliu em seco.

''boa noite, Sr Berry.'' Quinn falou cumprimentando o homem baixo que estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, com um livro em mãos.

'' boa noite.'' Leroy falou e depois voltou sua atenção para o livro em seu colo.

A morena puxou a namorada para sentar no sofá ao seu lado. Logo Hiram entrou na sala com um sorriso.

''boa noite Quinn.'' O homem alto disse simpaticamente.

''boa noite, Sr Hiram.'' Quinn sorriu para o Berry que sempre lhe tratava muito bem.

''eu estava acabando o jantar.'' Hiram disse e sentou-se ao lado de seu marido. ''Rach me pediu para fazer risotto de cogumelos, ela disse que é o seu preferido.''

'' Sim é. Não fale pra minha mãe, mas eu acho que o do senhor é espetacular. É uma delícia.'' Quinn sorriu, o homem agradeceu com um sorriso.

''obrigado pelo elogio.'' Hiram falou.

''por Moisés. Agora você faz até o prato preferido dela?!'' Leroy resmungou.

''qual o problema querido? eu estava pensando no que preparar para o jantar, e Rach me sugeriu o Risotto. Eu gostei de ideia.'' Hiram disse olhando para o marido no sofá.

''eu gosto de Espaguete com molho de ostras, e você sempre reclama quando eu peço para fazer.'' Leroy falou olhando para o Hiram.

''eu fiz esse prato nessa semana.'' Hiram esclareceu.

''mas reclamou.'' Leroy fechou o livro.

Quinn sentia-se desconfortável com isso, ela sabia que Leroy não era o maior fã dela. Rachel e ela namoravam a 9 meses, mas o homem Berry não gostava muito dessa ideia, e nem fazia questão de mostrar simpatia pela loira.

''pelo amor de Moisés. Você está ficando cada dia mais ranzinza, Roy.'' Hiram falou para o marido.

''eu só estou dizendo que você faz o prato preferido dela e não faz o meu.'' Leroy disse com uma cara séria.

''pai, Quinn e eu já namoramos a 9 meses, será que o senhor não cansou de implicar com ela?'' Rachel disse olhando o pai mais baixo.

''não estou implicando.'' Leroy disse. ''será que tudo sou eu?''

''Rach...deixa.'' Quinn falou baixinho no ouvido da namorada.

''ok, vamos jantar.'' Hiram falou levantando, não querendo que continuasse a discussão. ''Roy vem me ajudar a pôr a mesa.''

''por que você não pede pra sua queridinha?'' Leroy disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas em deboche.

'' LEROY, vem!'' Hiram disse alto.

O homem mais baixo largou o livro na mesinha ao lado do sofá e levantou-se para seguir o marido, deixando as duas garotas sozinhas na sala.

''desculpe, bebê.'' Rachel falou para a namorada.

'' tudo bem. Você sabe que eu já estou acostumada.'' Quinn sorriu e aplicou um beijo na morena.

'' então me conta como foi a conversa com Sam e Santana?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' eu já te liguei de tarde para contar, Rach.'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

'' eu sei, mas eu quero ouvir de novo.'' Rachel falou fazendo carinho em círculos na cintura de Quinn, onde suas mãos estavam. ''eu não acredito que Santana puxou suas calças? É muito atrevimento!'' Rachel disse fazendo um biquinho.

''olha quem fala. E você que puxou minha toalha.'' Quinn riu e Rachel deu um tapa no seu ombro. ''não me bate, sua tarada.'' Quinn gargalhou e Rachel bateu novamente em seu braço. A loira agarrou as mãos pequenas e puxou a diva para um beijo.

''eu te amo.'' a morena disse após elas quebrarem o beijo.

''eu te amo mais.'' A loira sorriu e roçou seu nariz sobre o da diva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' então a gente optou por Bahamas esse ano.'' Hiram sorriu na mesa de jantar.

Eles estavam jantando e o homem contava os planos de férias de verão para eles. Ao que parecia eles iriam fazer um cruzeiro pela costa do caribe e ficar algum tempo em Bahamas.

''parece bem legal, Sr Hiram.'' Quinn sorriu para o homem.

''eu sei, nós já fizemos alguns cruzeiro pelo Caribe antes. Mas nunca chegamos a ficar algum tempo em Bahamas.'' Hiram disse.

''Rachel vai adorar.'' Leroy disse.

'' o que?'' a loira perguntou.

'' Rachel vai adorar Bahamas.'' Leroy falou sorrindo pois percebeu os olhos de surpresa de Quinn.

''você vai?'' a loira perguntou para a namorada sentada ao seu lado na mesa.

''eu não decidi ainda.'' Rachel falou olhando para a loira.

''claro que vai, você sempre faz uma viagem conosco no verão, Rachel.'' Leroy falou para a filha.

''sim pai, mas eu acho que eu não quero ir nessa.'' Rachel falou. ''nos outros anos eu ia porque eu era muito nova para ficar em casa, mas agora eu já tenho idade para saber me cuidar sozinha.''

''você ainda é nova, Rachel. Não é porque você está namorando com a Quinn, que você não é nova.'' Leroy falou olhando para a filha.

'' tudo bem, mas agora eu já sei me cuidar. Sei fazer coisas para comer, posso ficar em casa sozinha.'' Rachel falou.

''não vou deixar você ficar em casa sozinha.'' Leroy falou ficando um pouco irritado.

''querido, podemos falar disso outra hora que não no jantar?'' Hiram disse.

''não vamos falar disso hora nenhuma. Porque Rachel vai conosco, ela não vai ficar sozinha.'' Leroy falou mais alto que antes.

''eu não quero ir pai.'' Rachel falou largando seus talheres no prato.

''como não? Você não vai ficar sozinha, e você gosta dessas viagens!'' Leroy falou olhando sério para a morena.

'' as viagens são legais, mas eu não quero ir.'' Rachel falou.

''você não vai ficar sozinha.'' Leroy elevou a voz mais uma vez repetindo a mesma coisa.

'' você pode ficar na minha casa, Rach.'' Quinn falou para a namorada.

A morena olhou para ela e sorriu.

'' seria ótimo, se Judy e Russel não se importar é claro.'' Rachel falou sorrindo docemente para a loira.

'' você não vai ficar na casa dela.'' Leroy interrompeu também largando seus talheres no seu prato.

''por que não? Ela é minha namorada.'' Rachel falou olhando diretamente para o pai.

''é por isso que você não quer ir, né? Pra ficar com essa daí o dia inteiro.'' Leroy disse irritado.

'' o nome dela é Quinn, e ela é minha namorada.'' Rachel gritou. ''e pare de tratá-la como se ela fosse uma pessoa ruim.''

'' Rachel acalme-se.'' Quinn disse olhando para a namorada vermelha ao seu lado.

'' não. Pai vive implicando com você. E isso já está me irritando.'' Rachel falou e virou-se para o homem Berry. ''será que você não percebe que eu estou crescendo?''

''você está crescendo mas isso não quer dizer que você pode fazer o que bem entender. Ainda somos seus pais e mandamos em você.'' Leroy falou.

'' Roy, por favor.'' Hiram disse tentando amenizar a situação.

''tudo bem, vocês mandam em mim mas eu não quero ir nessa viagem.'' Rachel falou. ''você vai me obrigar?''

''claro que não querida.'' Hiram tomou a palavra. ''se você não quer ir na viagem, você não precisa ir.''

''Hiram!'' Leroy chamou a atenção do marido. ''nós temos que decidir isso entre nós.''

'' não Roy, isso é uma decisão de Rach. Ela já pode dizer o que quer ou não fazer. E eu não vejo que seja um problema ela não querer ir na viagem.''

''isso é só mais um motivo para ela ficar o dia inteiro com Quinn.'' Leroy falou irritado.

'' elas namoram, qual o problema disso?'' Hiram falou. ''Quinn é uma garota legal que ama nossa filha, você devia estar feliz por isso. Porque ela cuida e ama Rachel, ela faz a nossa estrelinha feliz.'' Hiram falou para o marido.

Quinn estava em silencio na mesa, Rachel apertou a mão da loira e sorriu para o pai mais alto que defendia seu namoro.

Leroy bufou irritado.

''desde que elas começaram a namorar, Rachel só para com ela. Nós não temos mais tempo com nossa filha.'' Leroy falou incomodado.

''para de ser ciumento! Rachel está crescendo, ela não vai ficar embaixo da nossa asa para sempre.'' Hiram disse. ''é só as férias de verão, Roy, não é muito tempo. Você tem que ir se acostumando. Um dia Rachel vai sair dessa casa, ela vai para a faculdade.''

''sim mas ainda falta tempo para isso acontecer.'' Leroy falou chateado.

''nós sabemos, mas você tem que aceitar que nossa menina cresceu.'' Hiram falou calmamente.

Leroy suspirou e olhou para a sua filha no outro lado da mesa, a morena segurava a mão da loira por cima da mesa.

Quinn sabia que o homem era superprotetor e ciumento, ela sabia que era por isso que ele pegava no seu pé, por namorar a filha dele.

'' se seus pais deixarem, Rachel pode ficar em sua casa.'' O homem baixo falou um pouco hesitante e parece ainda um pouco contrariado.

A morena sorriu para o pai.

''eles não vão ver problema com isso, Sr Berry.'' Quinn disse sorrindo.

'' mas ela vai ter um quarto só para ela. Nada de dividirem quarto!'' o homem falou sério, Quinn engoliu em seco e assentiu concordando.

''claro... claro.'' a loira falou rapidamente.

''eu vou falar claramente com Russel e Judy sobre isso.'' Leroy avisou mais sério ainda.

Hiram sorriu e olhou para as meninas, que exibiam grandes sorrisos por poderem passar as férias de verão juntas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: HEY o que acharam? Deixem sua opinião, desde já agradeço. Postarei o próximo quando chegar aos 300 comentários. Colaborem. Abraços :)**


	68. Capítulo 68: Você no verão

**NA: Olá obrigado por comentarem!**

guaratogo: apareça mais vezes por aqui, deixa essa timidez ;). Obrigado por acompanhar a fic.

Em5y: seu pai é como Leroy? hahah coitada de vc e seu namorado(a).

**Juliana: sobre o que vc sugeriu, isso vai acontecer, alguns cap a frente eu já escrevi algo.**

**enfim vamos ao cap, titulo bem ruim haha, sem criatividade.**

* * *

**Cap 68: Você no verão**

''Hey loira, por que esse sorriso de palhaça na cara? O final de semana com a namoradinha foi bom?'' Santana perguntou sorrindo ao chegar no lado da loira nos armários.

''primeiro meu sorriso não é de palhaça. Segundo Rachel não é namoradinha, ela é minha namorada. Terceiro, o sorriso é porque essa é a ultima semana de aulas.'' Quinn falou fechando o armário.

''tem razão, eu também estou feliz por isso. Férias, piscinas, verão e principalmente sem Sylvester nos enchendo o saco com coreografias ou querendo acabar com o Glee.'' Santana falou.

''é, mas você sabe que ela vai fazer aquela palestra sobre não engordar no verão, de novo.'' Quinn falou fazendo uma careta e começando a andar.

''eu sei. Aquilo é um saco.'' Santana falou e avistou Puck no outro lado do corredor conversando com Lauren Zyzes.

'' é verdade que eles estão saindo?'' Quinn perguntou. Afinal o melhor jeito de saber uma notícia na escola era através de Santana, a latina sempre sabia de tudo que rolava nos corredores.

'' dá pra acreditar?'' Santana falou fazendo uma cara de nojo.

''Puck me surpreendeu saindo com ela.'' Quinn falou. ''mas ela parece ser uma garota legal.''

'' ela é estranha.'' Santana falou. ''todo mundo está namorando, todo mundo ficou muito careta.''

Quinn riu.

''você pode arrumar alguém. Aposto que tem vários interessados.'' A loira falou olhando para a latina.

''mas ninguém interessante.'' a latina sorriu e parou de andar na frente de uma porta. ''a minha sala é essa. A gente se vê no almoço.''

''sim, até.'' Quinn sorriu e continuou pelo corredor para sua aula de Química com Rachel.

Ela chegou na sala e foi direto para sentar-se com sua namorada que estava já com o livro aberto sobre a mesa.

''bom dia, linda.'' a loira falou baixinho e sorrindo para ela.

Elas sentavam no final da sala, ninguém realmente iria prestar atenção na conversa.

''bom dia.'' Rachel falou sorrindo e um pouco corada. ''você demorou.''

''estava falando com Sant.'' Quinn disse colocando seu caderno sobre a mesa.

A professora começou a fazer a chamada.

Rachel respondeu para a professora, pois Berry era umas das primeiras no caderno de chamada. Depois de mais uns 10 alunos Quinn respondeu a chamada também.

''quando é que seus pais saem para a viagem?'' Quinn perguntou baixinho para a morena.

''no final de semana.'' a morena falou.

''você já arrumou suas coisas pra ir lá pra casa?'' a loira perguntou.

''Quinn, eu vou ficar algumas semanas, não morar a vida toda lá.'' a morena sorriu.

''eu sei, mas você tem que arrumar as coisas.'' a loira falou.

'' eu vou levar o necessário, e mesmo assim se eu esquecer de algo ainda posso ir lá e pegar, a minha casa vai estar no mesmo lugar, e meus pais vão deixar as chaves comigo.'' a diva falou.

''ok.'' a loira disse olhando para a professora que iria iniciar a matéria. ''só estou ansiosa pra ter você lá em casa.''

''eu também.'' A diva sorriu e virou-se para a frente ouvindo o que a professora falava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O resto da semana foi como todo final de ano letivo em qualquer escola. Os alunos mais atrasados fazendo as ultimas provas e provões, o clima de despedida entre os colegas, pois muitos iam viajar saindo da cidade durante o verão. E a formatura dos que estavam no ultimo ano.

No glee clube o professor Schue fez um discurso sobre o final dos dias de estudo e deixou os alunos cantarem as musicas que quisessem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''você não disse que ia levar só o necessário?'' a loira perguntou para a namorada assim que viu as malas no chão da sala de estar dos Berry.

''mas aqui está só o que eu necessito.'' Rachel disse olhando das malas para a namorada.

Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha para a namorada, afinal na sala estavam 5 malas muito grandes.

'' 5 malas, Rach?'' Quinn sorriu. ''Você precisa de tudo isso, só pra passar o verão na minha casa.''

''Qual o problema, Quinn.? Eu gosto de carregar as minhas coisas, e assim eu não vou precisar ficar vindo aqui buscar nada.'' Rachel ficou chateada. ''e você disse que eu tinha que levar as coisas.''

''tudo bem.'' A loira falou pensando no trabalho que daria colocar aquilo tudo no carro. ''sorte que o porta-malas é grande.'' A loira riu e Rachel fez um biquinho.

A loira foi para pegar uma mala, todas tinham rodinhas, mas mesmo assim ia dar um trabalho levá-las até o carro.

''que horas seus pais saíram?'' a loira perguntou.

''as 8:00am, eles iam pegar o avião em Columbus as 11:30am, mas papai gosta de sair cedo.'' Rachel falou assistindo a namorada carregar uma de suas malas para fora da casa.

Depois de um grande trabalho passado por Quinn para pôr as malas no porta-malas, Rachel ligou o alarme da casa e trancou tudo, para elas saírem para casa da loira.

''sua irmã chega hoje?'' Rachel perguntou enquanto a namorada dirigia.

''sim, no meio da tarde. Papai está ansioso, ele tenta disfarçar, mas está morrendo de saudades dela.'' Quinn sorriu.

''será que ela vai gostar de mim?'' a morena perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

''ela já gosta de você, bebê.'' Quinn colocou uma mão na coxa da diva. ''Fran é super tranquila e espevitada ao mesmo tempo, você vai se dar bem com ela.''

''como ela vem?'' Rachel perguntou.

'' com Kelly, uma amiga de Lima que também faz Faculdade em Chicago. Elas foram juntas para lá.'' a loira fala.

''deve ser legal ir pra Faculdade com alguém já conhecido.'' a diva disse. ''você não fica tão perdida e sozinha.''

'' é eu acho que sim.'' Quinn falou e parou em frente ao portão da casa Fabray. Ela abriu com seu controle e elas entraram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Rachel querida, bem vinda.'' Judy falou sorrindo assim que viu sua norinha entrando ao lado da sua filha.

''Oi Judy, e obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui.'' Rachel sorriu.

''não me agradeça por isso. Você já é de casa.'' a loira mais velha falou.

'' onde está papai?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' arrumando algumas coisas no escritório.'' Judy disse. ''eu mandei ele fazer algo, porque ele está muito ansioso para a chegada de Frannie. Ele fica andando de um lado pra outro e isso já estava me estressando.''

Quinn sorriu, seu pai não conseguia acalmar-se por saber que a outra filha viria da faculdade.

''eu vou retirar suas malas do carro, Rach.'' Quinn falou para a namorada que assentiu.

''o quarto de hospedes já está pronto Rachel, se você quiser ir lá e ver se está tudo de acordo com seu gosto.'' Judy falou gentilmente.

''não é necessário, tudo que a senhora preparou será suficiente.'' Rachel falou agradecida.

''eu acho que o que não será suficiente é o guarda-roupas, pelo tanto de malas que você trouxe.'' Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel bateu de leve em seu ombro.

Judy riu das garotas.

''ok, meninas eu vou preparar o almoço.'' Judy disse caminhando para a cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Graças a Deus essa é a ultima.'' Quinn falou após colocar a ultima mala de Rachel dentro do quarto.

''que exagero Quinn, falando assim parece que foi um sofrimento.'' Rachel falou olhando a loira entrar no quarto com a mala grande.

''não foi você que subiu com todas as malas pela escada.'' Quinn falou e sentou-se na cama. ''você tem tantas roupas, mas só usa suéter de bichinhos na escola.'' Quinn falou e Rachel cruzou os braços.

''eu uso os suéteres na escola para não estragar minhas outras roupas com raspadinhas.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn bufou, ela odiava saber que a namorada podia ser atacada por raspadinhas algumas vezes na escola.

''eu odeio aqueles idiotas do futebol por fazerem isso com você.'' Quinn falou. ''minha vontade é de esganar a todos.''

''hey, vamos esquecer isso. Estamos de férias e ninguém nem nada vai nos incomodar.'' Rachel foi até a namorada e sentou-se no colo da loira. ''vai ser só eu e você, o verão todo, com muito tempo para nós.''

Quinn colocou as mãos no quadril da diva e sorriu.

''vai ser perfeito o verão todo com você.'' a loira se inclinou para beijar os lábios carnudos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Frannie chegou!'' Russel levantou-se do sofá da sala de estar rapidamente quando ouviu o barulho de um carro estacionando ao lado de fora da casa.

Quinn e Rachel que também estavam na sala riram do homem que estava além do estagio de ansioso.

Russel abriu a porta para ver a filha loira mais velha na varanda. O homem sorriu a abraçou a garota.

''hey pai, você está me esmagando.'' Frannie falou rindo ainda dentro do abraço de urso de Russel.

Rachel, Judy, e Quinn olhavam sorrindo.

''estou matando minhas saudades.'' o homem disse sorrindo e largando a filha mas olhando-a de cima a baixo. ''como você está diferente.''

Frannie revirou os olhos ao estilo Fabray.

''pai, eu visitei vocês em Fevereiro.'' Frannie falou. ''não estou tão diferente.''

''Russ sabe disso.'' Judy falou a foi abraçar a filha. ''você está ótima querida, que bom recebê-la em casa. Nós estávamos com saudades.''

''eu também mãe.'' Frannie diz ao ser solta dos braços de Judy após o abraço.

Ela olha para a irmã mais nova e sorri.

''e você não está com saudade da sua irmã preferida?'' Frannie fala sorrindo e Quinn revira os olhos mas vai abraçar a irmã.

''você é a minha única irmã.'' Quinn diz após um beijo na bochecha da loira de olhos azuis. ''mas estava morrendo de saudade de você, Fran.''

''você sim, está incrível Quinnie.'' Frannie falou sorrindo. ''será por qual motivo?''

A garota fala sorrindo maliciosamente e Quinn revira os olhos.

''eu acho que o motivo é essa garota aqui.'' Judy fala mostrando Rachel, que corou.

Frannie vira-se para ver a pequena diva morena.

''olá Rachel, é um prazer finalmente vê-la assim, sem ser em uma tela de computador.'' Frannie disse.

''oi Frannie, o prazer é meu em conhecer você pessoalmente.'' Rachel sorriu. ''Quinn está sempre falando sobre você.''

''aposto que maravilhas?!'' Frannie sorri para a irmã.

''com certeza.'' Rachel disse.

''então querida você está com fome, cansada da viagem?'' Judy perguntou. ''eu fiz torta de maçã, sua preferida.''

'' verdade, e não deixou eu comer nenhum pedacinho.'' Quinn falou olhando para a mãe e irmã.

''isso é porque eu te conheço, e sei que você não iria comer só um pedacinho.'' Judy falou e Rachel riu da careta que a namorada fez.

''Quinn e sua fome de leão. Nunca muda.'' Frannie sorriu. ''então, mamãe onde está minha torta?''

Judy sorriu e todos foram para a cozinha para comer e conversar.

Frannie respondia as perguntas dos pais sobre a viagem, sobre a colega que lhe deu carona, e também falou um pouco sobre a faculdade.

Eles todos ficaram naquela tarde conversando, mas a maioria do assunto era Frannie falando sobre Chicago e a Universidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: OK, esse é só o início do verão, e Frannie conhecendo Rachel pessoalmente. Talvez esse cap não tenha agradados à vcs. Mas Enfim, se quiserem cometar fico feliz. **

**Acho que o próximo irá agradar MUITO vocês. ;)**

**minhas aulas começam segunda, então tentarei postar algo depois do meio da semana ou final de semana que vem, não sei ainda. Até lá então. Abraços.**


	69. Capítulo 69: Esgueirando-se

**NA: OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Um cap pra relaxar. Cap 69 o que será que tem? :) haha**

_**Ana: obg por comentar. **_

_**Mell: todos gostam da Rach, ou não. :)**_

_**Juliana: eu sempre procuro responder aos comentários, se a pessoa tem conta eu respondo direto por lá, se não eu agradeço por aqui. Faço isso pq não são muitos comentários, mas tbm só quando tenho tempo. É uma forma de agradecer ao tempo q vcs disponibilizar pra comentar. ;)**_

**Então... desfrutem.**

* * *

**Cap 69: Esgueirando-se**

Quinn adentrou para o quarto de hospedes já tarde naquela noite, pois ela esperou para certificar-se que todos estavam dormindo.

Sua namorada também já estava em um sono tranquilo, enrolada no edredom. A loira retirou sua bermuda ficando só de cueca e camiseta. E entrou debaixo das cobertas sentindo o calor do corpo de Rachel na cama.

A morena remexeu-se em seu sono. Quinn pousou a mão no quadril, e começou a mover seus dedos no tecido da camisola da diva.

"Rach..." Quinn escovou os lábios lentamente no pescoço da morena, seus dedos moveram-se para baixo no quadril da diva. A loira podia sentir seu pau já endurecer com o contato. A diva permaneceu dormindo.

"bebê" Quinn inclinou-se para frente e sua ereção em sua cueca tocou as nádegas da cantora.

As carícias da loira com a mão na cintura morena continuavam, assim como o roce do nariz e boca da loira pelo ombro e pescoço da morena.

Aos poucos Rachel sentiu os carinhos e foi acordando, a morena exibiu um sorriso contra o travesseiro, ao sentir a presença da namorada em suas costas.

''o que você está fazendo aqui?'' A diva sussurrou baixinho ainda de costas para a namorada que se aconchegava mais contra seu corpo, a cantora podia sentir a ereção da loira contra sua bunda.

''minha cama estava muito fria comigo lá sozinha.'' a líder de torcida falou rouca no ouvido da morena.

Rachel sorriu novamente e já podia sentir-se ficando úmida devido a voz rouca da namorada e também por Quinn estar esfregando-se nela.

''Deus bebê, você está tão excitada, eu posso sentir.'' Rachel falou empurrando sua bunda para trás para mais contato contra o membro da loira.

''tudo por você, linda.'' Quinn disse e chupou o lóbulo da orelha da diva. Isso foi suficiente para Rachel perder os sentidos, ela precisava de Quinn em seu interior, ela precisava do pênis dentro de sua vagina.

A morena sentou-se rapidamente e retirou sua camisola ficando somente de calcinha.

A visão da namorada despindo-se fez o pênis da loira pulsar dentro de sua cueca, então sem esperar mais a loira puxou o pau para fora, e jogou a cueca pelo quarto.

"Rach, você é tão sexy." Quinn falou e retirou a própria camiseta enquanto a morena retirava a calcinha. Quinn pegou o preservativo que havia levado para o quarto, ela rasgou o pacote e rolou sobre seu membro. A loira então caiu sobre a morena prendendo seus corpos um contra o outro.

Ao sentir o contato de seus corpos juntos ambas se arrepiaram com as sensações. Rachel ficou mais molhada do que já se encontrava, e como se fosse possível o pênis de Quinn ficou mais duro.

A líder colocou os braços ao lado dos ombros da morena, mantendo o peso do seu corpo.

A morena colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto da loira e puxou-a para baixo em um beijo. As línguas conflitaram os lábios foram sugados. E tudo acendeu mais o calor entre elas.

Quinn então desceu o quadril e colocou seu pau dentro da vagina da namorada.

Ela sentiu o aperto em torno de seu pênis, as deliciosas paredes da diva que tentavam esmagar seu membro de uma forma que fazia a loira revirar os olhos de prazer.

''que delícia, bebê.'' Rachel choramingou. ''senti falta de você me enchendo assim.'' A morena falou e o prazer de ouvir essas palavras foi imenso na loira.

A líder iniciou os movimentos do quadril para frente e para trás, empurrando a ereção dentro do calor da diva.

Rachel colocou as mãos no quadril da namorada e gemia com cada movimento de Quinn dentro dela.

''Deus Rach, você é tão apertada. Mesmo comigo te fodendo sempre.'' a loira falou no ouvido da cantora.

A morena levantou as pernas em torno do quadril da líder, puxando-a para que seus corpos se encontrassem mais facilmente. O pau da loira entrou todo dentro da vagina, pressionando na parte de trás, no ponto esponjoso, isso deixou a diva sem fôlego. As paredes da morena apertaram com força o membro, enquanto o quadril da loira movia para frente e para trás, com as estocadas da loira.

Quinn sabia que não demoraria muito ela sentia já o aperto familiar em seus testículos e o formigamento no seu baixo ventre. A líder começou a bombear mais profundo dentro da namorada. Cada vez fazendo a morena gemer mais alto.

"Estou perto bebê..." Quinn grunhiu contra os lábios da namorada.

''eu também, bebê.'' Rachel disse quase sem folego.

Quinn aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, atingindo o ponto que fazia Rachel ver estrelas.

"sim Quinn, bem aí." Rachel choramingou

A líder colocou sua mão para baixo entre os corpos e chegou ao clitóris da diva, fazendo círculos. Quinn gemia com cada impulso que dava para dentro da diva que estava lhe apertando cada vez mais e dificultando as estocadas. Ela chegou ao seu Clímax e sua porra atirou para fora da cabeça bulbosa, todo seu sêmen encheu a camisinha. A diva ao sentir isso alcançou seu orgasmo e liberou seu gozo.

Quinn continuou a bombear devagar dentro da cantora, e seus dedos fazendo círculos no clitóris da diva, que desfrutava de um orgasmo maravilhoso.

"Oh Quinn..." A diva gemia tomada por seus espasmos e pela sensação da loira esfregando seus dedos nos seus nervos sensíveis.

O pênis da loira amoleceu após sua descarga e ela retirou de dentro da pequena que soltou um gemido. Quinn deitou para o lado da namorada ofegante. Elas ficaram segundos recuperando as forças, que perderam com desgaste da atividade intensa. Quinn retirou a camisinha enrolou e colocou no lixo ao lado da cama, e deu graças que o lixo estava ali, pois ela não teria forças para levantar.

"Eu amo você, Rach." Quinn disse. A diva sorriu e ficou de lado.

''eu também te amo.'' a diva sorriu mais vendo os olhos verdes que brilhavam para ela.

Quinn puxou a pequena em seus braços, e Rachel ajeitou-se sobre o peito da loira.

''você vai dormir comigo?'' a morena perguntou baixinho traçando linhas imaginárias no abdome da namorada.

''vou, eu saio antes de todos acordarem.'' Quinn disse e beijou os cabelos castanhos que estavam um pouco suados.

A morena se virou e inclinou-se para beijar suavemente a líder de torcida. Após o beijo ela pegou o cobertor e lhes cobriu enquanto Quinn lhe abraçava.

'' boa noite, linda.'' a loira disse.

'' boa noite, amor.'' Rachel falou com as pálpebras já fechadas e o sono tomando conta de seu corpo, Quinn só pode sorrir para as palavras da namorada, e dormiu com o coração cheio de mais amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: então, desculpem pelos erros. Mas comentem. Assim teremos outro cap no fim de semana. Abraços!**


	70. Capítulo 70: Ótimo início de verão

**Na: Olá obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês são demais. ;-)**

* * *

**Cap 70: Ótimo início de verão**

Quinn despertou e o sol da manhã estava clareando a janela, ela virou a cabeça para baixo para ver sua linda namorada morena dormindo com a cabeça sobre seu peito, o braço direito em seu abdome e uma perna sobre suas pernas.

As duas estavam nuas, e o calor do corpo moreno fez Quinn gemer na sensação de sua namorada com metade do corpo sobre si. Mas ela sabia que estava de manhã, elas não poderiam fazer nada agora, seus pais já iriam despertar e andar no corredor.

''Rach.'' ela sussurrou para a diva que gemeu.

''Rach, bebê.'' novamente a loira disse e moveu-se embaixo da morena.

''fica quieta, Quinn.'' a morena resmungou baixinho apertando-se mais contra a namorada que sorriu.

''Rach, eu tenho que sair, você tem que me soltar.'' Quinn falou carinhosamente. ''eu tenho que ir para meu quarto, já é de manhã.''

''mas tá tão bom aqui.'' Rachel falou e fez um biquinho que a loira viu com a visão periférica.

''eu sei, mas não queremos que meus pais me vejam aqui.'' a Loira falou baixinho.

''eles são legais.'' Rachel disse agora abrindo os olhos ainda sonolentos.

''são, mas minha mãe prometeu para seu pai que não iria deixar nós dormirmos juntas. Ela não descumpre uma promessa.'' Quinn falou acariciando os cabelos castanhos que estavam desalinhados.

Rachel resmungou algo que Quinn não entendeu mas soltou-se do abraço que tinha sobre a loira.

A líder de torcida sentou na cama procurando no chão suas roupas. Enquanto a diva lhe olhava, deitada.

Quinn vestiu sua camiseta, cueca e bermuda. Então caminhou até a namorada para depositar um beijo nos lábios carnudos.

''você é tão linda quando acorda.'' a loira falou e sorriu após o beijo.

''estou com a cara inchada, cabelos uma bagunça e olhos pesados. Muito linda isso.'' Rachel falou ironizando as palavras de Quinn.

''você está linda, você é linda.'' a loira falou e beijou mais uma vez a diva. ''eu te amo.''

''eu também te amo.'' A morena sorriu sonolenta.

Quinn sentiu que queria fazer isso sua vida inteira, acordar ao lado de Rachel. A dois anos atrás a loira não imagina que pudesse encontrar alguém que gostasse dela que aceitasse sua condição, que pudesse lhe amar. Essa duvida percorria a cabeça de Quinn desde quando ela via suas amigas falando sobre meninos quando elas ainda eram pré-adolescentes. Quinn não queria ser diferente de suas outras amiguinhas, ela só queria ser normal e gostar de algum menino para que pudesse viver uma vida normal. Mas agora alguns anos depois ela sabe que a vida dela não poderia estar melhor. Ela tem uma namorada linda, talentosa, que lhe ama, ela tem amigos que lhe aceitam, ela tem seus pais, e ela ainda tem algum respeito na escola, se bem que o status social para ela é o que menos importa agora. Quinn pensa e agora sabe porque Deus fez ela um pouco diferente, e ela não tem mais a dor no peito ou angústia de querer ser igual aos outros, ela acredita que Deus faz cada um de um jeito, para ser especial de alguma forma, e ela está feliz com a forma que ela é agora, porque o amor que é importante para ela, é o de seus pais, amigos e Rachel, e é o amor que ela quer receber, e está desfrutando. E ela quer desfrutar disso sua vida inteira, ela quer sempre poder acordar ao lado de quem ela ama. E ela não pensava nisso a dois anos, mas agora o futuro é algo tão certo a se pensar. Ela tem a mais absoluta certeza de que quer um futuro com Rachel.

''ok, eu vou ir antes que alguém acorde.'' Quinn disse a caminhou para a porta.

Ela olhou para o corredor vazio e então saiu para ir à seu quarto.

''bom dia Quinn, dormiu bem?.'' Frannie falou atrás dela. E Quinn pulou com o susto.

''Frannie, Que diabos! De onde você saiu?!'' A loira levou a mão ao peito, onde seu coração acelerado pulava contra a caixa torácica.

Frannie sorriu.

''não importa, maninha. Mas eu sei de onde você saiu.'' Frannie piscou e exibiu um sorriso malicioso. ''que bom que meu quarto não é ao lado do de hóspedes, porque eu não tenho fones de ouvido.'' a loira de olhos azuis riu e continuou andando no corredor para descer as escadas, ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Quinn corou e entrou no próprio quarto, logo após ver a irmã sumir pelo corredor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após um banho Quinn desceu para o café da manha, afinal toda a família Fabray já estava desperta.

Judy estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o café, Russel e Frannie estavam conversando sobre advocacia, o homem gostava de ouvir a filha mais velha falar sobre as coisas que aprendeu no segundo ano de faculdade.

''Quinnie vem ouvir sua irmã falar sobre Chicago.'' Russel falou entusiasmado e sorriu ao ver a loira mais nova entrar na cozinha.

''de novo?'' Quinn perguntou. ''nós já ouvimos tudo, eu acho que de tanto ouvir, eu conheço mais Chicago, do que os próprios moradores de lá.''

''Está de mau humor querida?'' Judy perguntou para a filha mais nova.

''não.'' Quinn disse e sentou-se em frente ao balcão da cozinha.

''Quinn não tem motivos para mau humor hoje.'' Frannie sorriu maliciosamente. ''é um ótimo início de verão para ela.''

A capitã das líderes franziu a testa para a irmã que sorria. Então Rachel entrou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme em sua face.

''Bom dia Judy, Sr Russel.'' A morena falou sorrindo para os pais da namorada.

''bom dia Rachel. Dormiu bem?'' Judy perguntou colocando o café no balcão da cozinha.

''Muito bem.'' Rachel falou sorrindo e olhou de soslaio para Quinn que colocava café em sua própria xícara.

''Aposto que sim.'' Frannie sorriu maliciosamente para a irmã.

''por que?'' Russel perguntou confuso para a filha mais velha.

Quinn tossiu engasgando com o café que havia tomado e Rachel não entendeu a interação das irmãs Fabray. Judy deu pequenos tapinhas nas costas de Quinn para ela melhorar.

''tô bem mãe.'' Quinn falou para a mulher parar de lhe bater nas costas.

''porque a cama do quarto de hospedes é maravilhosa.'' Frannie respondeu a pergunta do pai.

Russel fez uma cara de confuso para as palavras da filha mais velha.

''o que você vai fazer hoje?'' Quinn mudou o assunto perguntando para a irmã.

''ah, eu e Kelly combinamos de sair com as outras garotas. Jenny e Claire voltaram das universidades para passar um tempo por aqui.'' Frannie falou. ''então vamos aproveitar para fazer um programa juntas e matar as saudades.''

'' você tem que trazer Kelly aqui.'' Russel falou para Frannie. O homem estava muito feliz por ter a filha em casa.

''pai, ela também tem que ficar com a família dela. Mas nós vamos combinar de usar a piscina, o verão só está começando.'' Frannie falou e tomou um pouco de suco.

Eles continuaram com o refeição matinal e a conversa as vezes com Frannie fazendo Quinn se engasgar com algo que comia, só porque a loira de olhos azuis fazia um comentário de duplo sentido ou malicioso, que só Quinn sabia, os pais ficavam confusos e Rachel achava estranho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''já falou com seus pais?'' Quinn perguntou para a namorada que acabara de entrar em seu quarto.

A loira estava deitada na cama com um livro em seu colo.

''sim, eles já estão na Flórida, ficarão por lá uma semana até o Cruzeiro partir de Miami.'' Rachel falou.

Quinn colocou o livro no bidê ao lado esquerdo da cama e sentou-se com as costas contra os travesseiros. Quinn observou a morena que parecia inquieta, e mordendo o lábio inferior ansiosamente, a loira sabia que isso era sinal que a morena tinha feito algo.

''por que você está com essa cara?'' a loira perguntou. ''o que foi que aconteceu?''

Rachel sentou na cama em frente a namorada.

''Kurt me ligou.'' Rachel falou. ''e eu contei para ele que não estava na viagem com meus pais.''

''e o que você contou?'' a loira perguntou interessada.

'' que estou na sua casa.'' a morena falou com um pouco de receio, elas haviam combinado de não falar para ninguém exceto Sam, e Santana. Então a morena não sabia qual seria reação da namorada.

''tudo bem, Rach. Ele é seu amigo, você confia nele.'' Quinn falou.

''você ficou chateada por que eu não te perguntei se podia falar?'' a morena disse olhando para os olhos verdes.

''não.'' Quinn sorriu. ''não estou chateada.''

A diva sorriu aliviada e se inclinou para um beijo na líder de torcida, envolvendo o pescoço pálido com os braços e sentando no colo de Quinn para uma sessão de amassos.

Era realmente um ótimo inicio de verão, Quinn pensou, e ela queria que todos os verões a partir de agora sejam tão perfeitos quanto esse. Ela quer um futuro com quem ela ama, isso está claro em sua mente.

* * *

**NA: Comentem, vamos ver o que acham. **

**Talvez outro cap na quarta. Abraços e até lá. Mas vocês tem que comentar.**


	71. Capítulo 71: Um casal tão fofo

**NA: Olá obrigado por comentarem.**

**Eu adoro Frannie acho que a interação dela com as garotas tem que ser bacana. Afinal toda a família Fabray é legal e todos são amorosos com Quinn. Frannie só um pouco pega no pé de Quinn hahah como todo irmão.**

**Abraços Muito ESPECIAL Para os meus 6 leitores que comentaram, vcs fazem com que eu queira publicar. _Mell, FaberryBRA, Em5y, MaryMelo22, HelenaDuchannes, danigarcez._  
**

**_Aproveitem este._**

* * *

**Cap 71: Um casal tão fofo**

Segunda-feira e o sol estava alto e brilhante no céu de Ohio. O calor do verão se fazia presente, e poucas pessoas que tinham suas piscinas em casa, aproveitavam essa regalia.

Frannie tinha combinado com a irmã e Rachel, para aproveitarem o dia de sol relaxando à beira da água cristalina da grande piscina Fabray.

Quinn colocou seu traje de banho, ela usava uma sunga e um calção por cima e na parte de cima um biquíni, e completando o look piscina, um óculos wayfarer e sua bolsa de praia. Após ficar pronta, ela foi até o quarto de hóspedes onde a namorada estava se vestindo. A loira bateu na porta e ouviu a autorização para entrar.

''você está pronta Rac...OH DEUS!'' a loira entrou falando, mas perdeu as palavras ao avistar a namorada em um pequeno conjunto de biquíni preto.

Rachel virou-se para a namorada e exibiu um sorriso satisfeita quando viu o rosto de Quinn, que estava literalmente babando para a visão do corpo bronzeado a mostra.

''você gostou do meu biquíni, bebê?'' Rachel sorriu mais e caminhou até a namorada no meio do quarto.

''ah, oh biquíni...uh.'' Quinn gaguejou e nada coerente saiu de sua boca. Rachel riu.

''eu acho que isso foi um sim.'' a morena falou e juntou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, onde ela deslizava a língua por cada canto da boca da loira, e por fim chupava a língua de Quinn, fazendo a namorada revirar os olhos com a sensação. A morena levou sua mão a frente do abdome de Quinn e deslizou as unhas pelo local, arrepiando a namorada. ''Deus, como eu adoro seu abdome definido. Você está tão sexy nesses calções de banho.'' a diva falou rouca no ouvido da namorada ainda arranhando de leve o abdome da loira.

''Rach, por favor não me provoque.'' a loira falou, o beijo lhe deixou um pouco tonta e sem ar, e a voz rouca da namorada estava deixando ela um pouco excitada.

''não estou fazendo nada, bebê.'' Rachel colocou sua cara mais ingenua. ''só beijei minha linda namorada.''

Quinn revirou os olhos, se havia algo que ela sabia, era que Rachel adorava lhe provocar e depois pôr a carinha de inocente.

''ok, você já está pronta para descer?'' a loira perguntou.

''sim, só vou pegar a minha bolsa.'' a morena se afastou do corpo da líder de torcida e pegou uma saída de banho, colocando sobre o corpo. Ela agarrou sua bolsa e elas desceram.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''vocês fazem um casal tão fofo.'' Frannie falou deitada em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado da piscina. Ela observava o casal chegar caminhando de mãos dadas. Rachel ao ouvir as palavras exibiu um sorriso gigante e orgulhoso.

''obrigada.'' a morena falou sorrindo. ''nós nos completamos perfeitamente.'' a diva disse e beijou a bochecha da loira.

''então, você já caiu na água, Fran?'' Quinn perguntou e colocou sua bolsa ao lado de uma espreguiçadeira.

''não. Não sei se vou, acho que vou só pegar um pouco de sol, estou mais branca do que o normal, Chicago me deixou uma vela.'' a loira mais velha disse e fez uma careta olhando os próprios braços que estavam brancos.

''você quer entrar comigo, bebê?'' Quinn perguntou para a namorada que retirava sua saída de banho.

''acho que não, só quero pegar sol também.'' a morena falou após retirar sua saída de banho e ficando só de biquíni.

Quinn fez uma careta desapontada, a loira queria companhia para entrar na água.

''devia ter chamado Santana, aposto que ela já estaria pulando dentro da água.'' a líder de torcida falou.

''dá próxima vez você chama ela.'' Rachel disse e sentou-se mexendo na sua bolsa. Ela retirou o bronzeador. ''passa em mim?''

A loira olhou para a morena naquele pequeno biquíni e engoliu em seco, e Frannie riu alto atrás dela.

'' acho que isso era uma das fantasias de Quinn.'' Frannie falou rindo.

Quinn bufou e atirou um olhar para a irmã que continuava rindo.

''Cala a boca, Fran.'' a loira de olhos verdes disse para a irmã e caminhou até a namorada que estava rindo pelas palavras da cunhada.

A morena entregou o bronzeador para a namorada e sorriu, ela deitou-se de bruços na espreguiçadeira e a loira suspirou pela visão do corpo da namorada por trás.

Quinn colocou uma grande quantidade do líquido em sua mão e então começou a passar, distribuindo uniformemente sobre o corpo bronzeado da morena.

A capitã das Cheerios começou pelas costas, passando de um ombro à outro, depois foi descendo na altura da curva do quadril moreno. Sua boca já estava seca, e ela sentia Rachel se arrepiar sob seu toque.

Quinn colocou mais bronzeador na mão e foi para as pernas longas da baixinha, a loira adorava as pernas da diva, torneadas, suaves como toda sua pele, as coxas grossas e deliciosas. A loira podia sentir seu pênis ficar em atenção dentro de sua sunga e calção.

Quinn agora tinha que passar o bronzeadornna bunda da morena, outra tortura para a líder de torcida. Ela lambeu os lábios olhando para a bunda redondinha, firme e empinada da diva. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo ela levou sua mão com líquido para distribuir sobre as nádegas da diva. Firmemente ela apertou a carne do local, respirando profundamente para controlar sua excitação que poderia aumentar.

A loira sabia que se continuasse, ela não iria poder controlar-se mais, então ela terminou de distribuir o líquido pelo local rapidamente.

''acabei, Rach.'' Quinn falou com a voz pesada e a namorada se virou.

''obrigada, bebê.'' a morena se inclinou para beijar os lábios da loira. ''gostou?'' a diva disse sussurrando no ouvido da namorada.

''Rach, por que você faz isso comigo?'' a loira respondeu baixinho para a namorada que exibia um sorriso satisfeito constatando o efeito que tinha causado na loira.

Frannie limpou a garganta atrás das garotas, e Quinn piscou voltando a realidade de onde estavam.

''eu vou mergulhar.'' Quinn levantou-se indo para a beira da piscina.

''faz bem, eu acho que você realmente precisa de um banho frio.'' Frannie falou rindo e Quinn se jogou na água bufando para a irmã.

Rachel terminou de passar o bronzeador na parte de frente de seu corpo.

As garotas passaram a tarde na piscina, Rachel e Frannie conversaram bastante, realmente falar era uma característica da loira de olhos azuis. E Rachel todo mundo sabe que é tagarela. Quinn ficou bastante tempo na água e depois saiu para pegar um pouco de sol, ouvindo seu ipod enquanto as outras duas conversavam sem parar. A Loira estava feliz que sua irmã e sua namorada estavam se dando tão bem. Afinal de contas ter o apoio da família era algo que Quinn amava poder desfrutar.

Frannie então despediu-se da companhia das garotas e foi para dentro da casa. Ela falou algo como arrumar-se para ir a uma saída com Kelly e outras amigas. Rachel e Quinn acenaram e viram a loira de olhos azuis ir pelo jardim até entrar na casa. Restaram na piscina Quinn e Rachel.

A loira foi mergulhar, Rachel observou a namorada loira nadando de um lado a outro. A morena pensou em quanta sorte ela tinha por namorar Quinn. A loira era inteligente, carinhosa, protetora, e linda. Rachel sorriu pensando em quanto amava aquela líder de torcida que na escola aparentava ser fria como um iceberg, mas quem lhe conhecia sabia que Quinn era uma pessoa amável, doce e carinhosa. A diva sentou-se na beirada da piscina e colocou os pés na água, afinal ela não queria entrar nem molhar seu cabelo. A diva observava a namorada nadar, Quinn nadou até onde a pequena estava.

''você é tão perfeita.'' Rachel falou observando a namorada na sua frente dentro da água. ''eu tenho tanta sorte de namorar você.''

''eu que tenho sorte de ter você na minha vida.'' Quinn sorriu e se aproximou mais da borda da piscina.

''Quinn, eu não quero me molhar.'' Rachel falou vendo a namorada chegar mais perto. ''já está no final do dia, escurecendo e ficando frio.''

Quinn sorriu e chegou a frente da diva.

''você não sabe o quanto a água está boa, bebê.'' Quinn falou. ''eu não acredito que você e Frannie ficaram a tarde toda aqui e não caíram na água.''

Rachel fez uma careta.

''na verdade eu só gosto mesmo de pegar sol.'' Rachel disse para a loira que estava com água até na altura acima um pouco dos seios.

''desperdício, mergulhar é tão bom.'' Quinn disse e colocou as mãos na beirada da piscina uma em cada lado das pernas de Rachel que estava sentada só com os pés na água.

''não parece, ficar submerso embaixo da água é uma ideia que não me agrada muito.'' Rachel disse.

''você não sabe o que está perdendo.'' Quinn falou e aproximou-se para dar um beijo nos lábios da diva. Algumas gotas de água fria caíram do corpo de Quinn sobre a pequena.

''QUINN! Você está me deixando molhada!'' Rachel falou e empurrou a loira para trás.

''bom saber.'' Quinn sorriu maliciosa, Rachel ao ver o sorisso revirou os olhos.

''não desse jeito, idiota.'' A diva falou em brincadeira.

''que pena.'' Quinn falou e piscou, voltando a aproximar-se da namorada.

''para, eu não quero me molhar agora, já está ficando frio.'' Rachel falou para a loira não aproximar-se.

''ah Rach, não está frio nada, está ótimo.'' Quinn falou indo para frente.

''acho que devemos entrar.'' Rachel falou. ''eu tenho que tomar um banho e ligar para meus pais antes do jantar ainda.''

A morena começou a tentar levantar-se e Quinn vendo que a diva iria se afastar segurou a cintura da cantora lhe puxando para a piscina. A parte que estavam era funda e encobria Rachel. A morena afundou rapidamente.

A diva levou um susto e ficou submersa, Quinn sorriu quando Rachel toda estabanada a assustada emergiu novamente.

''LUCY QUINN. Você ficou maluca?'' A diva falou brava e tossiu um pouco de água.

Quinn ria de toda a desordem que era Rachel depois de cair na água.

''PARE DE RIR!.'' a diva falou irritada e estapeou a namorada. ''estou toda molhada agora por sua culpa. E eu poderia ter me afogado.''

Quinn sorria e segurou as mãos da diva que estavam lhe batendo nos ombros.

''Rach...'' Quinn agarrou os pulsos da pequena e aproximou. ''acalme-se, você sabe nadar.''

''acalme-se? Eu engoli água!'' Rachel bufou e tentou soltar seu pulso das posses da loira.

''que exagero. Foi só uma brincadeira.'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

''já falei para parar de rir.'' Rachel bufou. ''e me solte eu quero sair daqui, já estou com frio.''

Quinn parou de rir.

''Rach, relaxa e aproveita.'' a loira falou olhando para a pequena bem próxima ao seu corpo. ''estamos nós duas sozinhas na piscina.'' a loira sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha em sugestão.

Rachel parou de tentar se soltar e olhou para a namorada.

''você é uma idiota me derrubando aqui.'' Rachel falou um pouco menos irritada.

''eu só queria que você mergulhasse comigo.'' Quinn falou e aproximou seu rosto do de Rachel. Ela soltou as mãos da diva e segurou a cintura da pequena.

''estou com frio e eu não queria mergulhar.'' Rachel falou com um biquinho.

Quinn bicou os lábios da morena e colocou sua boca ao lado do ouvido da cantora para falar.

''eu posso te esquentar.'' Quinn falou roucamente. Rachel sorriu e revirou os olhos para as palavras da loira, claro que Quinn não viu.

Rachel circulou o pescoço da loira e Quinn sorriu e voltou a olhar para os olhos escuros da namorada. A loira beijou os lábios de Rachel que não teve resistência, apesar de ter sido derrubada na água sem sua vontade e ficar um pouco irritada.

''eu te amo.'' Quinn falou sobre os lábios da pequena.

''apesar de você ser uma idiota, eu também te amo.'' Rachel falou sorrindo e voltou a beijar os lábios da namorada.

* * *

**NA: ESPERO QUE tenham gostado dessa interação. O próximo é interessante, mas comentem para recebê-lo. :) acho que no fim de semana.**


	72. Capítulo 72: Garota Malvada

**NA: Olá obrigado pelos comentários. seja bem vindo :)**

**E a todos os outros(as) que sempre comentam por aqui, meu eterno agradecimento. Então agora capítulo do fim de semana pra descontrair. haha DESFRUTEM, desculpe qualquer erro eu não conferi muito.**

**PS: aqui tem uma resposta para algo que já me perguntaram.**

* * *

**Cap 72: Garota Malvada**

A noite novamente após todos estarem dormindo a loira se esgueirou para o quarto da morena,

mas dessa vez Rachel estava acordada, somente deitada na cama completamente nua, coberta com os lençóis.

''você demorou.'' a diva disse sorrindo e vendo sua namorada perto da porta.

Quinn trancou a porta e caminhou até a cama da namorada.

''eu tenho que ter certeza que todos estão dormindo.'' Quinn começou a rapidamente retirar suas roupas ficando sem nada e entrou para baixo dos lençóis com a pequena diva que lhe puxou para um beijo faminto, que acendeu mais ainda ambas. ''Deus estou querendo isso desde essa tarde na piscina.'' Quinn falou rouca após o beijo. Rachel sorriu.

''eu sabia que você tinha ficado excitada.'' a morena falou orgulhosa.

'' você me provoca demais, Rach.'' a loira deslizou as palmas das mãos para escovar os seios da namorada. ''você é uma garota malvada. E garotas malvadas merecem um tratamento duro.'' a loira falou se inclinando completamente sobre o corpo da diva beijando o pescoço moreno.

"Me trate duramente, bebê. Como eu mereço." Ela sabia que estava excitando a namorada, o pau da loira estava completamente duro e cutucando-a entre suas coxas.

A loira rosnou e suas mãos apertaram nos seios da cantora, beliscando os seus mamilos.

''eu vou te foder por trás.'' a loira grunhiu e rapidamente virou a morena de bruços. O comprimento de seu pau deslizou entre as nádegas da diva, Rachel gemeu contra o travesseiro que agora estava contra seu rosto. A líder de torcida continuou a esfregar seu membro contra a bunda de Rachel.

"Me tenha como você quiser." Rachel gemeu, sentindo deliciosamente a cabeça do membro da loira roçar em suas nádegas.

Quinn pegou um preservativo na mesa de cabeceira que a diva havia deixado ali bem ao alcance, para que elas pudessem usar. A líder de torcida rasgou o pacote com os dentes e rolou sobre seu comprimento de 18 cm. Não que ela ficava medindo, mas uma vez no corredor ela ouviu Puck falando algo para Sam sobre ser bem dotado e se gabando de seus feitos entre quatro paredes, então a loira apesar de achar a conversa estranha, porque Sam ficou totalmente encabulado com que Puck falava, ficou curiosa e mediu-se, ela ficou realmente orgulhosa por seu tamanho e circunferência, não que ela saísse por aí a dizer a alguém sobre seu ''tamanho'', mas Rachel sempre ficava impressionada quando avistava seu membro, mesmo que a morena já tivesse muito contato com ele, e Quinn não podia mentir seu ego elevava-se cada vez que Rachel falava sobre como ela era grande.

A loira puxou a namorada fazendo a diva ficar em seus membros de quatro sobre a cama.

A morena gemeu em antecipação e Quinn passou seu membro nos nervos da boceta da diva, que estava muito molhada.

A loira inclinou-se sobre as costas da morena depositando beijos suaves sobre a pele macia das costas morenas, o contato da boca da loira arrepiava a morena.

''você é tão linda, bebê.'' Quinn disse beijando o meio das costas da namorada.

''Quinn..'' Rachel rosnou baixinho, seu centro pulsava demais e ela precisava da loira nela.

A líder sorriu e voltou a posição que estava antes atrás da namorada em seus joelhos. Ela segurou seu membro e sua mão deslizou sobre seu pênis algumas vezes em seu comprimento, espalhando a umidade que ela havia recolhido de Rachel antes. Depois de Quinn ver que já estava bem lubrificada ela posicionou seu pau na entrada da namorada e moveu seu quadril entrando na boceta da morena por trás, seu pênis pulsava no ato.

Rachel soltou um gemido de prazer enquanto a loira deixou a morena acostumar-se alguns segundos com a nova posição.

A líder de torcida segurava a cintura da diva com suas mãos e acariciava a pele do local. Após alguns segundos ela pegou um ritmo de movimentos entrando e saindo da morena.

''O Deus..'' Rachel gemeu sentindo Quinn entrar nela profundamente e tocando todos os seus pontos sensíveis.

Quinn entrava na vagina da namorada com movimentos lentos e profundos, enquanto segurava os quadris da diva. Ela estava levando seu tempo e apreciando poder ir profundamente na diva.

''mais...forte,bebê.'' Rachel gemeu, não que ela não queria apreciar a namora entrar nela assim, mas agora ela precisava ser mais forte.

''você quer forte como uma vadia, Rach.'' Quinn falou enquanto já aumentava o ritmo e estocava mais forte contra a pequena.

''Deus, sim..'' Rachel gemeu enquanto Quinn agora batia nela por trás mais bruscamente. Enquanto Quinn entrava na vagina fortemente por trás, Rachel gemia cada vez mais e mais alto.

''gostosa..'' Quinn rosnou segurando firme no quadril da pequena e bombeando seu pau mais profundo e forte, que os sua pele batia contra a diva fazendo barulho pelo quarto. O suor já escorria em sua testa, a respiração ficava cada vez mais dificultada.

Com uma estocada mais forte de Quinn, Rachel caiu o rosto contra o travesseiro.

''oh..tão bom, bebê.'' Rachel grunhiu abafada pelo travesseiro.

''você é uma delícia..'' Quinn falou estocando cava vez mais forte e rápido, o barulho se suas peles em contato ecoava. A loira já estava perto da borda, mas ela queria a namorada com ela.

Com uma mão Quinn segurou o quadril da diva enquanto a outra ela levou os dedos para a frente da morena esfregando o clitóris, colocando a diva perto do limite.

A loira firmou sua mão no quadril da diva mantendo sua parte posterior no ar, enquanto continuava com as estocadas dentro da boceta da diva.

''ah...QUinn.'' Rachel grunhia sentindo cada vez mais perto da borda, e sentindo a maravilha dos dedos da loira em seu clitóris.

''Caralho.. gostosa.'' Quinn falava em gemidos. Os movimentos dos dedos de Quinn contra o feixe de nervos fizeram a morena alcançar o orgasmo. A diva sentiu os espasmos e sua vagina se contraiu, liberando seu gozo sobre o pau da namorada.

"QUINN!" a cantora gritou antes de desabar sem forças sobre o colchão, sua namorada ainda estocava dentro dela, e com mais dois últimos movimentos a loira chegou a borda desfrutando de seu prazer, o seu pênis lançava seu sêmen dentro da camisinha.

''PORRA.'' Quinn grunhiu com o ultimo lançamento de seu esperma. Ela retirou o pênis de dentro da namorada e ele descansou flácido. Deitando de costas na cama, a loira respirava sem folego tentando recuperar as forças. Rachel de bruços respirava pesadamente contra o travesseiro contra seu rosto. Quinn então retirou a camisinha levantou para jogar no lixo do quarto.

A loira voltou para a cama e deitou-se ainda cansada, mas foi surpreendida por Rachel que sentou-se sobre si, e acariciou seu membro fazendo com que ele já ficasse ligado novamente.

''bebê você é tão sexy, eu adoro seu pau.'' Rachel disse enquanto bombeava o membro com as mãos. A loira sorriu.

''você é insaciável.'' a líder de torcida falou e então sentou-se agarrando a cintura da diva e colocando-a no seu colo.

''você sabe, uma rodada geralmente não é suficiente.'' Rachel sorriu maliciosamente.

Quinn grunhiu e pegou outro preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira rolando rapidamente no seu pênis totalmente ereto e pronto para outra rodada.

"vou te foder tão forte..." a loira falou e alinhou seu pau na entrada da morena. A líder baixou a cantora em sua ereção, deslizando todo seu comprimento profundamente dentro da diva. ''FODA!"

"você é tão grande, me estica deliciosamente..." a morena falou levando seus braços para envolver o pescoço suado da loira. ''adoro você dentro de mim, me esticando.''

Quinn agarrou as nádegas da morena, empurrando seu quadril para cima para bombear seu pênis dentro da boceta apertada. Quinn sentiu as paredes apertadas envolta do seu membro com cada impulso, isso fazia ela desfrutar um prazer incrível.

''você vai ter forte agora, bebê.'' a loira falou e num rápido movimento colocou a namorada de costas na cama. Ela iniciou golpes rápidos e fortes com o quadril para frente.

"Sim, isso... me fode forte..." A morena agarrou os cabelos suados da loira, sentindo cada batida do pau de Quinn dentro dela, apreciando a cabeça bulbosa que batia no seu interior. A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede fazendo barulhos, com o impulso dos golpes de Quinn.

"Você gosta forte e rápido né? Igual uma vagabunda, bebê..." Quinn colocou as pernas da morena sobre os ombros, dando mais acesso para suas investidas profundas.

'Sim,.. OH Deus.'' Rachel gemia com as investidas fortes da loira.

A diva revirava os olhos com cada impulso, os gemidos foram ficando mais altos e os quadris faziam um movimento sincronizado com um ritmo mais rápido. O pênis batia na boceta apertada da morena com toda a sua força e velocidade. Foi tão forte que Rachel não conseguiu demorar e quando sentiu já estava no limite.

"Quinn, eu estou perto...'' Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás, ela estava no limite. Sua vagina apertou ao redor do pênis da loira, e ela liberou seu gozo novamente no seu segundo orgasmo. Foi o orgasmo mais rápido que ela já teve.

A loira manteve empurrando o quadril para trás e para a frente, batendo profundamente dentro da namorada, então ela sentiu o formigamento familiar no baixo ventre e jorrou sua porra dentro da camisinha. ''porra... caralho.. Rach..'' a loira falou com cada impulso que saia de seu pau.

A líder de torcida caiu em cima da diva respirando ofegante e totalmente exausta.

Quinn precisava de forças para retirar seu membro agora ficando flácido dentro da diva. A loira puxou o pau para fora ficando de joelhos e retirou a camisinha, jogando no chão mesmo, pois não estava com força para ir até o lixo. Quinn se jogou para ao lado da morena na cama. Ambas as garotas ofegavam após o ato intenso. As respirações estavam rasas.

''você foi... fantástica, bebê.''Rachel virou de lado para ver sua namorada exausta ao seu lado.

''você que é incrível.'' a loira sorriu apaixonada levantando um braço para que a morena pudesse se aconchegar contra seu peito. "Te amo, Rach..."

"Eu também te amo Quinn..." A morena sorriu suavemente e descansou a cabeça no peito suado da loira exausta. A diva podia ouvir o coração da loira acelerado.

Quinn respirava fundo, e aos poucos foi normalizando sua respiração. Elas caíram no sono cansadas das atividades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**NA: ENTÃO COMENTEM E DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, NÃO SE ENVERGONHEM, EU QUE DEVO ENVERGONHAR DE POSTAR CENAS ASSIM. HAHAH SORTE QUE VCS NÃO ME CONHECEM HAHAHAHH Comentários sempre geram postagens. **

**Esse foi um pedido de algumas pessoas sobre posição. Agora nao lembro quem foi. Enfim comentem. Abraços.**


	73. Cap 73: Um Leãozinho totalmente Dominado

**NA: Olá, obrigado pelos comentários, fico feliz quando vcs aparecem para dizer algo. Alguns comentários fizeram eu rir, e vi que algumas gurias ficaram envergonhadas hahaha. Enfim..**

**Lala: seja bem vinda e obrigada por comentar nos cap anteriores.**

**gleekme: obrigada por comentar tbm. **

**A todos os meus outros leitores que sempre comentam agradeço a vcs mais uma vez ;)**

**Então vamos ao cap, e só pra descontrair do ultimo que foi quente, esse é leve e casual.**

* * *

**cap73: Um Leãozinho totalmente Dominado**

Durante a semana as garotas aproveitavam as férias na casa da loira, já que não podiam irem para lugares públicos de Lima, elas tinham que aproveitar a piscina Fabray, verem filmes, ou Quinn só assistia Rachel ensaiar e gravar seus vídeos para o Myspace, pois a morena continuava com os ensaios diários e as postagens no site.

Todos na casa Fabray adoravam a pequena diva, e Rachel conversava muito com Judy que gostava como ela, de musicais. Então quando elas sentavam na sala para conversar, Quinn só tinha que ler um livro ou deixá-las conversando, pois sua mãe e sua namorada ficavam horas falando sobre o assunto.

Frannie saía bastante vezes durante a semana com as antigas amigas de escola, e Kelly sua colega na Faculdade. Russel continuava trabalhando muito e praticamente só estava em casa durante o final do dia, Judy trabalhava menos ficando mais tempo em casa.

''o que você vai fazer hoje?'' Quinn perguntou para a irmã que estava descendo as escadas da casa com um vestido coral curto.

''vou sair com Kelly e as garotas.'' Frannie disse colocando os óculos de sol.

Quinn estava deitada num dos sofás da sala de estar, entediada porque sua namorada estava com sua mãe na cozinha conversando sem parar sobre algo que ela não se preocupou em saber.

''como vocês acham tanta coisa pra fazer nessa cidade? vocês saem todos os dias.'' Quinn perguntou, afinal Lima era uma cidade pequena e coisas para fazer eram escassas.

Frannie sorriu para a irmã.

''nós não ficamos somente na cidade.'' a loira falou dando de ombros. ''onde está Rachel?''

''com a mamãe'' Quinn falou fazendo uma careta e Frannie riu.

''por isso você está com essa cara de tédio, por que ela não está grudada em você como você quer que ela fique?'' A loira de olhos azuis disse zombando.

Quinn resmungou algo.

''eu não quero ela grudada em mim. Ela tem liberdade de fazer o que ela quer.'' Quinn disse.

Frannie sorriu e ergueu a sobrancelha para a irmã, mas mudou o assunto.

''Como elas conversam tanto?'' Frannie perguntou referindo-se à sua mãe e Rachel. Quinn revirou os olhos.

''isso é porque a mãe de vocês tem um amplo conhecimento das artes, principalmente sobre teatro musical.'' Rachel chegou na sala sorrindo e vendo as irmãs Fabray.

Frannie olhou para Rachel.

''eu me lembro que ela fazia nós olharmos alguns muito chatos.'' Frannie disse lembrando de sua infância.

''não são chatos. São magníficos.'' Rachel falou e sentou no encosto do sofá onde a namorada estava deitada. ''não é, Quinn?''

A líder loira fez uma careta, ver musicais não era seu programa favorito, especialmente que ela já havia visto muitos com Rachel, e a morena sempre colocava de novo e de novo para assistirem. Mas a loira adorava ver como sua garota ficava emocionada ou entretida cada vez que assistia, como se fosse a primeira vez que estava vendo aquilo.

''é.'' Quinn falou concordando e Frannie riu.

''totalmente dominada, maninha.'' a loira mais velha zombou da irmã.

Quinn corou e Rachel sorriu amplamente para a cunhada.

''Frannie, você não ia sair?'' Quinn perguntou para a irmã que estava rindo da sua cara.

''estou esperando Kelly vir me buscar.'' A loira falou e retirou o celular da bolsa para visualizar as horas.

Quinn sentou-se no sofá olhando para a namorada.

''o que você e mamãe tanto falavam na cozinha?'' Quinn perguntou e Rachel sentou ao seu lado, a loira levou o braço por cima do ombro da morena depositando um beijo no rosto da diva e cheirando o pescoço moreno.

''ela estava me contando sobre você quando criança, você sabe que eu não me canso de ouvir as histórias sobre a Quinn leãozinho.'' Rachel sorriu entrelaçando os dedos delas e virando o rosto para bicar os lábios da namorada.

''você já ouviu essas histórias um milhão de vezes, Rach.'' a loira disse e pincelou o nariz contra o de Rachel. A morena sorriu com o carinho.

''eu sei, mas adoro ouvir cada vez mais.'' a diva disse.

''você não mostrou para ela?'' Frannie perguntou para a irmã. Quinn fez uma careta para Frannie e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

''mostrou o que?'' Rachel perguntou curiosa para a namorada.

''nada.'' Quinn falou, não querendo que sua namorada soubesse de algo que ela se envergonhava um pouco.

'' você tem que ver o álbum de fotos da Quinn leãozinho.'' Frannie sorriu contando para Rachel. ''como vocês namoram esse tempo todo e você ainda não viu as fotos dela quando criança?''

''Quinn, por que você não me mostrou suas fotos de criança?'' Rachel perguntou séria olhando para a líder de torcida.

''eu não gosto muito de mostrá-las, eu era gordinha.'' Quinn disse com uma careta.

''porque você come como um leão.'' Frannie riu. ''Rachel, peça pra mamãe os álbuns, você vai adorar. Quinn era tão fofinha.'' Frannie sorriu com a lembrança que fazia Quinn envergonhar-se.

''Frannie, você não estava saindo?'' Quinn disse entre dentes, Rachel estava sorrindo já animada com a ideia de ver as fotos da namorada quando criança.

''acho que eu acabei de ouvir Kelly buzinar no portão.'' Frannie falou. ''tchau leãozinho.''

Frannie saiu sorrindo pela porta da frente.

''vamos bebê, me mostre os álbuns.'' Rachel abraçou a namorada fazendo com que a loira caísse de costas no sofá e a morena ficasse por cima.

''a gente podia fazer coisa melhor.'' a loira sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Rachel sorriu e beijou o queixo da loira depois seguiu numa linha de beijos pela mandíbula em direção a orelha de Quinn que se arrepiava com os beijos molhados da diva.

''você quer fazer outra coisa?'' a morena falou rouca no ouvido da líder de torcida e chupou o lóbulo da orelha da loira. Quinn fechou os olhos de prazer.

''uhum.'' a loira gemeu e a pequena diva sorriu sabendo do efeito que tinha sobre a namorada.

A morena então levantou-se rapidamente deixando uma loira confusa no sofá.

''me mostre os álbuns Quinn, senão você não vai ter outra coisa tão cedo.'' a diva falou e Quinn engoliu em seco.

''Rach...'' a loira pediu, a frustração já tomando conta de seu corpo.

''anda, eu quero ver as fotos do meu leãozinho.'' a diva sorriu confiante e Quinn revirou os olhos.

Quinn sabia que ela que não faria nada além de mostrar as fotos, afinal de contas como Frannie havia dito, ela estava totalmente dominada.

''é por aqui.'' A loira levantou-se e partiu em direção ao escritório onde alguns álbuns ficavam, a morena sorridente foi atrás animada para ver as fotos de Quinn desde bebê e criança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''oh Quinn, você era tão fofinha.'' Rachel falou olhando para o álbum em seu colo, onde havia uma foto de Quinn com uns 3 anos sentada num balanço.

''você quer dizer gordinha.'' Quinn resmungou. Elas já estavam olhando algumas fotos a algum tempo. E desde que Rachel começou e ver Quinn bebê, cada fotografia que a morena olhava ela falava a mesma coisa.

''ah, bebê, você era perfeita, acho que um pouco acima do peso para uma criança de 3 anos, mas era tão linda com esse cabelinho bagunçado.'' Rachel riu vendo a foto, o cabelo estava na altura dos ombros de Quinn e as madeixas louras estavam bem bagunçados devido ao vento de andar no balanço. A morena bicou os lábios da loira e voltou a atenção para o álbum de fotografia.

Quinn sorriu para a foto onde Rachel estava olhando. Ela realmente teve uma infância muito feliz com sua família lhe dando muito amor sempre.

Rachel passou a folha do álbum, onde apareceram novas fotos de Quinn.

''oh Deus, esses são Sam e você?'' Rachel riu. E Quinn sorriu também vendo a foto dela e de Sam com 5 anos. O garoto vestia uma roupa de Cowboy, camisa xadrez, calça jeans, botas cano alto, chapéu, e um colete do couro. Ela vestia uma roupa de palhaçinha, uma macacão colorido com bolinhas, o rosto pintado fazendo uma boca de palhaço e um nariz de palhaço vermelho.

''sim, somos nós. Foi no Hallowen quando tínhamos 5 eu acho.'' Quinn falou um pouco envergonhada de sua fantasia, mas rindo internamente da roupa de Sam. Ele sempre gostou de coisas de cowboy.

''Sam parece tanto ser teu irmão.'' Rachel falou olhando a foto onde tinha mais de Quinn e Sam vestidos para o Hallowen.

''eu sei, por isso ela fala que é meu irmão de pais diferentes.'' Quinn disse. ''e eu o amo, como parte da família.''

A morena passou outras fotos onde Quinn aprecia, em aniversários, sentada em parques, ou só com a família Fabray em casa mesmo, muitas com Russel agarrado a pequena filha, outras com Frannie fazendo caretas, e algumas com Judy beijando a bochecha gorda de Quinn.

Quinn já estava cansada de ver as fotos, elas estavam no 9 álbum, e Rachel continuava a olhar tudo atentamente e fazendo comentários, ou rindo de algumas imagens. Agora as fotos já eram de Quinn maior com 10 e 11 anos.

''você ganhou de novo?'' Rachel perguntou. Ela estava olhando para a foto onde aparecia Quinn ganhando um certificado da professora de Inglês e Literatura. ''bebê, você é um gênio. Todos os álbuns de quando você estudava desde a primeira série, você ganhou o concurso de redação.''

''eu gostava de ler e escrever desde sempre.'' Quinn deu de ombros, um pouco envergonhada. Mas Rachel sabia que a namorada amava ler e escrever.

''Minha escritora linda.'' Rachel se inclinou e bicou os lábios da namorada ao seu lado no sofá. ''você ganhou quantos concursos de redação?'' Rachel perguntou.

''ganhei 8, depois de oitava eu parei de concorrer.'' Quinn falou. ''Santana disse que eu devia dar chance para outras pessoas.''

Rachel riu.

''eu acho que com você participando outras pessoas não tinham a menor chance. Infelizmente para eles você é um gênio da literatura.'' Rachel sorriu e beijou novamente a namorada.

Quinn levou a mão direita ao rosto moreno, e se inclinou para aprofundar o beijo. A mão esquerda da loira foi para a cintura bronzeada apertando o local. Quinn foi se virando para beijar melhor a diva ao seu lado. Rachel colocou a mão no peito da namorada empurrando-a para trás.

''Rach...'' Quinn gemeu com a perda dos lábios morenos.

''Quinn, eu quero continuar vendo os álbuns.'' a diva falou e virou a página que estava olhando, voltando a prestar atenção nas fotografias. Quinn bufou frustrada.

''você jogava futebol?'' Rachel perguntou vendo uma fotografia de Quinn vestida com um uniforme do time feminino de futebol da sua antiga escola.

''sim, eu fazia quase todos os esportes.'' Quinn falou. ''mas o nosso time de futebol era o melhor.''

Outra foto Rachel viu Santana com uma cara fechada os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhando para a câmera ao lado de uma Quinn sorrindo, as duas vestidas de uniforme.

''Santana sempre simpática.'' Rachel ironizou olhando a foto, Quinn riu.

''essa foi nossa primeira fotos juntas. Foi quando começamos a ficar amigas, mas ainda não éramos muito próximas.'' Quinn falou. ''nós brigamos no primeiro jogo.''

Rachel olhou.

''Aposto que foi culpa de Santana.'' a morena disse olhando para a foto de Santana emburrada.

''sim. Ela era bem competitiva.'' Quinn falou rindo. ''mas depois da briga e da reconciliação forçada por nossos pais, eu ganhei a minha melhor amiga.''

Rachel sorriu, ela sabia que Santana era uma vadia com muita gente, inclusive com ela nos anos anteriores, mas uma coisa que a diva sabia era que a amizade de Santana por Quinn era verdadeira. E ela respeitava isso, apesar de as vezes sentir um pouco de ciúmes da namorada e da latina.

A morena continuou a olhar fotografias de Quinn enquanto a loira lhe fazia companhia e contava algumas histórias por trás de cada foto.

Rachel divertia-se e ficava cada vez mais encantada e apaixonada por Quinn. A loira era perfeita desde criança, não só no sentido de beleza exterior, mas na interior. Ela era como o príncipe encantado que Rachel sonhava quando era uma criança de 6 anos e brincava com suas bonecas, enquanto imaginava um dia encontrar um cavalheiro de alma brilhante e coração gigante, que fosse encantador em todos os aspectos. Agora Rachel sabia que havia encontrado, só que seu príncipe veio em forma de uma garota, mas a morena não podia estar mais feliz por isso.

* * *

**NA: ENTÃO DÊEM SUAS OPINIÕES SEMPRE EU LEVO EM CONSIDERAÇÃO.**

**O PRÓXIMO CAP TEREMOS UMA TARDE NA PISCINA COM SANTANA, SAM, E FRANNIE, TBM APARECERÁ KELLY. **

**COMENTEM ESSE AQUI COM MAIS DE 10 COMENTÁRIOS E EU POSTO O OUTRO SÁBADO PELA MANHÃ. ;)**

**ABRAÇOS, ÁTILA.**


	74. Capítulo 74: Tempo dos Amigos

**NA: Hey, Obrigado pelos comentários, Mesmo que não teve 10 eu resolvi postar, pq sou legal. **

**Primeiro quero tranquilizá-las, Kelly não é problema, gente.**

* * *

**CAP 74: Tempo dos Amigos**

No sábado, Quinn convidou Santana e Sam para irem na piscina da casa.

A latina esperava isso desde que elas estavam na 5ª série, e se Quinn não convidasse ela nesse verão, a amizade acabaria, segundo Santana.

''Deus Rach, eu não posso me aguentar vendo você nesse biquíni tão pequeno. Isso é demais para o meu coração.'' a loira falou ao ver a namorada descendo as escadas com o pequeno biquíni preto, um óculos aviador, e a bolsa no ombro. ''você é tão sexy.'' A loira murmurou.

A morena sorriu e ficou em frente a loira que também estava em trajes de banho. Quinn vestia biquíni rosa na parte de cima e uma bermuda na parte de baixo.

''você que é sexy com esse abdome de tanquinho.'' a morena arranhou o abdome da loira com suas unhas pequenas.

''você tem uma coisa pelo meu abdome, né?'' a loira sorriu para a namorada na sua frente.

''é tão gostoso. Eu não pensei que um dia fosse falar isso, mas Deus abençoe a prática das Cheerios.'' a diva disse e Quinn gargalhou abraçando a namorada.

''E Deus abençoe seu elíptico por deixar você com a bunda empinadinha.''A loira sorriu e Rachel bateu no seu ombro, mas a líder de torcida beijou a namorada que não resistiu e circulou o pescoço pálido correspondendo rapidamente ao beijo intenso e cheio de calor.

''QUE NOJO!'' uma voz foi ouvida atrás das garotas, que separaram-se para ver quem era, porem Quinn reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

''olá Santana.'' Rachel disse ao ver a latina que estava ao lado de um Sam completamente corado pelo que viu.

''você não toca a campainha mais, Santana?'' Quinn perguntou virando-se para a olhar para os amigos.

'''eu falei que era pra tocar.'' Sam disse para a latina que só revirou os olhos para o loiro.

''pelo amor de Deus, eu venho nessa casa desde que tenho 11 anos. Eu não preciso bater.'' Santana disse como se isso fosse obvio.

Sam suspirou para o ''jeito'' da latina.

''o fato de você vir aqui há muito tempo não quer dizer que você possa entrar sem bater, isso é uma falta de educação do mesmo jeito, pois...'' Rachel iniciava um monólogo para a latina.

''Berry, eu não quero uma palestra sobre falta de educação.'' Santana levantou a mão em sinal para Rachel parar de falar. ''falta de educação era o que vocês estavam fazendo nessa sala agora há pouco, se engolindo.'' a latina apontou para as duas e fez uma careta de nojo.

Quinn revirou os olhos e Rachel cruzou os braços sobre o peito um pouco emburrada por ter sido interrompida.

''você tem sorte de não dormir aqui então.'' Frannie desceu as escadas vestida em um vestido florido e com uma bolsa no ombro. ''tive que comprar um fone de ouvido depois da segunda noite.''

Quinn olhou para a irmã que chegou ao pé da escada. Rachel fez uma cara de confusa não entendendo sobre o que a cunhada falava.

Santana que não é nenhum pouco lerda olhou para Frannie e sorriu.

''você quer dizer...'' Santana disse e olhou de Quinn para Rachel e Frannie sorriu. ''OH MEU DEUS!''

Rachel então percebeu o que a cunhada estava insinuando, a morena corou furiosamente. Quinn já havia percebido antes mas também ficou envergonhada.

''E seus pais?'' Santana perguntou sorrindo sacana.

''o quarto deles é bem distantes.'' Frannie falou.

''do que vocês tão falando?'' Sam falou após ficar minutos não entendendo nada do que elas falavam.

''nada Sam querido, só do grande alcance vocal de Rachel.'' Frannie falou e Santana gargalhou alto. Sam fez cara de mais confuso ainda.

''oh Deus que vergonha.'' Rachel murmurou baixinho e queria se esconder embaixo do tapete da sala dos Fabray.

''Frannie!'' Quinn disse entre dentes para a irmã.

''o que foi presidente do Clube do Celibato?'' Frannie falou rindo e Santana ainda gargalhava.

''aquele clube ainda existe?'' Sam perguntou confuso na sala.

Quinn corava pela situação, Rachel estava mais vermelha que pimenta, Santana ria adorando ver as garotas com vergonha.

''acho que não, porque a presidente já não está levando a cartilha tão a sério.'' Frannie falou para Sam que parecia confuso mas estava já começando a entender.

''você não ia sair?'' Quinn falou para a irmã que sempre lhe colocava em situação desconfortável.

Santana ainda ria descontroladamente.

''sim, maninha.'' Frannie piscou para a líder de torcida. ''foi bom falar com vocês. Bom ver você Samuca.''

Sam sorriu para a loira que era como sua prima mais velha.

''bom ver você também.'' Sam disse.

''ok, eu vou deixar vocês.'' Frannie falou já caminhando para a saída. ''tenho um pequeno compromisso nada celibatário.''

Santana parou de rir e olhou para Rachel que estava corada atrás de Quinn.

''hein Berry...'' A latina sorriu sacana. ''então você é bem vocal? Eu poderia imaginar isso com todo aquele treinamento no Glee clube.''

''OK chega, vamos para a piscina.'' Quinn disse saindo com Rachel para os fundos. Sam seguiu o casal, ele ainda estava confuso, Santana rindo veio atrás deles.

Eles chegaram ao jardim e a piscina da casa Fabray.

''tantos verões querendo usar isso aqui e você não me convidava.'' Santana falou jogando sua bolsa numa espreguiçadeira e olhando para a água cristalina.

Rachel ainda envergonhada sentou em uma espreguiçadeira, Quinn colocou sua bolsa numa cadeira na mesa com guarda-sol.

''putz hoje o calor está insuportável.'' Sam falou retirando a camiseta branca que usava, ficando somente de bermudão. ''vou entrar, alguém vai?''

''eu vou.'' Santana falou.

Quinn observou Sam se jogar rapidamente para dentro da água e começar a nadar aproveitando o grande espaço.

Rachel mexia em sua bolsa. Santana retirou sua camiseta e saia ficando somente de biquíni, que era muito pequeno, segundo o pensamento de Rachel quando viu. Quinn olhou para a amiga latina que tinha um belo corpo com todas as suas curvas morenas perfeitas. Não que Quinn nunca havia visto Santana assim antes, porque elas estavam nas Cheerios e a latina não tinha a mínima vergonha de mostrar seu corpo bronzeado, mas ver Santana de biquíni era diferente e Quinn ficou olhando para a garota por um tempo.

''Quinn, passa bronzeador em mim.'' Rachel disse, nem foi um pedido foi uma ordem para a namorada parar de olhar a latina que agora arrumava a amarração da lateral do biquíni no quadril.

A loira pulou de seu torpor apreciando o corpo de Santana, para olhar a namorada que estava com uma cara séria.

''tá.'' Quinn falou e sorriu sem graça para Rachel que lhe entregou o bronzeador.

''Boca de Truta, sai da frente que eu vou mergulhar.'' Santana falou para Sam que estava nadando de um lado para outro.

Quinn pegou o bronzeador da namorada que deitou na espreguiçadeira.

''Rach, você já está bem bronzeada. Não precisa pegar muito sol hoje.'' a loira falou espalhando o líquido nas costas da morena.

''eu quero ficar com a marquinha do biquíni.'' a morena falou e se virou meio de lado para olhar os olhos verdes. ''você não gosta?'' a diva disse com um biquinho adorável.

''OH Deus, claro que eu gosto.'' Quinn falou olhando de cima a baixo o corpo moreno que lhe dava água na boca. ''eu amo.''

Enquanto isso, Sam e Santana se divertiam e nadavam de um lado para outro dentro da piscina grande da casa Fabray.

Quinn terminou de espalhar o bronzeador na namorada e Rachel sentou-se na espreguiçadeira.

''tudo bem, agora eu vou passar protetor solar em você, porque senão você vai ficar como um pimentão.'' a morena sorriu docemente para a namorada e beijou os lábios da loira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''então como está as férias de vocês?'' Sam perguntou depois que ele e Santana já tinham saído da piscina, o que demorou mais de uma hora.

Agora todos estavam sentados nas cadeiras da piscina relaxando na tarde de verão de Ohio.

''ótima.'' Rachel falou. ''claro, não saímos para fazer coisas na cidade, mas o tempo que passamos juntas é perfeito suficiente.''

''eu posso imaginar.'' Santana falou com um sorriso malicioso olhando para Rachel.

''Frannie passa tempo com vocês?'' Sam perguntou para Quinn.

''Graças a Deus não muito. O tempo que ela passa já é suficiente para me encher.'' Quinn falou revirando os olhos e lembrando de como a sua irmã gostava de fazer ela se constranger com comentários de duplo sentido quando estavam em refeições com seus pais, isso fazia a líder de torcida sempre se engasgar com a comida.

''ela sai bastante. Até agora nós tivemos só uma tarde na piscina com ela.'' Rachel falou para Sam.

''eu ainda não sei o que tanto elas acham para fazer em Lima?'' Quinn murmurou.

''elas quem?'' Santana perguntou interessada. A latina gostaria de saber talvez ela pudesse sair um dia desses com Frannie, que ao contrário de Quinn adorava festas e sair pra qualquer lugar.

''umas amigas de Colégio e Kelly.'' Quinn falou ajeitando seu óculos no rosto.

''Kelly Wilde, tipo a irmã de Kitty?'' Santana perguntou olhando para o lado onde Quinn estava sentada.

''sim.'' Quinn respondeu.

''aquela Kitty, é muito nojenta.'' Santana falou com cara de nojo.

''ela é gostosa.'' Sam sorriu lembrando da garota que ia na mesma igreja que ele e Quinn. Santana revirou os olhos para as palavras do rapaz.

''vocês sabem que ela vai para o McKinley ano que vem?'' Sam falou, ela já havia conversado com Kitty na igreja.

''eu imaginava que ela iria para lá, pois Kelly estudou lá também.'' Quinn disse não dando importância para o assunto.

''espero que ela não queira ser líder de torcida.'' Santana resmungou e folheou a revista que estava em seu colo.

''talvez ela queira ser, já que Kelly era líder junto com a Fran.'' Quinn disse.

''tomara que não, pro bem dela.'' Santana falou com uma careta.

''quem é essa Kitty?'' Rachel perguntou ouvindo o assunto, pelo jeito Santana não gostava da garota, mas Santana não gostava de muitas pessoas então não podia ser levada em consideração.

''uma nojentinha, arrogante, que se faz de santa mas é uma vadia.'' Santana disse com desdém.

Santana já havia encontrado Kitty algumas vezes em festas na cidade e outros lugares, e desde sempre não gostava da garota.

''não exagera, Santana.'' Quinn disse e virou-se para a namorada. ''Kitty é a irmae também é uma amiga de Fran. Ela está indo para o nono ano no McKinley.''

Rachel assentiu ouvindo a namorada falar. Depois todos mudaram de assunto e entraram em outras conversas casuais.

Os amigos estavam todos pegando sol, quer dizer Santana e Rachel estavam nas espreguiçadeiras pegando sol, mas Sam e Quinn estavam na mesa embaixo do guarda-sol, pois eles eram muito branquinhos e não podiam ficar muito tempo expostos aos raios solares. Isso que Rachel estava constantemente passando o protetor solar na namorada, para não deixar que ela ficasse queimada pelo sol.

Os amigos conversavam descontraidamente, Sam contou o que estava fazendo nos dias de férias, que tinha ido algumas festas com Puck e Finn, e que iria para uma viajem para Kentucky visitar os avós na fazenda.

Santana lhes contou sobre estar passando seu tempo na casa da prima rica, Sugar Motta, pra desfrutar da piscina e dos empregados que lhe serviam da melhor forma.

A tarde estava ocorrendo muito agradável, Quinn e Rachel estavam felizes por receberem os amigos da loira, e poderem ter um tempo com eles, pois por mais que elas adoravam estar juntas só as duas, ficarem todos os dias na casa as vezes era entediante. Então poder desfrutar um tempo com amigos sempre era bom.

''hey, podemos nos juntar a vocês?'' Frannie sorriu chegando na piscina acompanhada de uma loira alta e muito bonita que exibia um sorriso simpático.

''vocês não tinham saído?'' Quinn perguntou para a irmã.

''os caras que a gente ia encontrar eram muito idiotas, então a gente deixou eles na lanchonete e veio embora.'' Frannie disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. ''vocês já conhecem a Kelly né? Aquela é Rachel.''

Rachel sorriu e acenou para a garota que retribuiu educadamente o aceno.

''Hey Kelly.'' Sam sorriu e acenou com a mão.

''olá Kelly.'' a latina falou virada para a outra loira alta.

''oi Santana.'' Kelly disse. Rachel então pode ver quem era a tal Kelly que era melhor amiga de sua cunhada. A loira era muito bonita, foi o que Rachel achou quando pôs os olhos sobre ela. ''oi Quinn.'' Kelly sorriu.

''hey Kelly, bom ver você.'' a loira falou sorrindo. ''Fran, sai todo dia contigo mas você não aparece por aqui, hein.''

''a gente tem saído bastante.'' Kelly disse sorrindo. ''mas agora acho que vamos aproveitar o verão só na piscina, mesmo.''

''é verdade, chega de encontrar garotos idiotas.'' Frannie falou. ''sem querer ofender Sam mas os garotos do colegial são tão bobões e infantis, prefiro os da universidade.''

''eu concordo.'' Santana falou e Quinn revirou os olhos.

Kelly sentou-se numa espreguiçadeira perto de Rachel e Santana. Frannie também tomou um lugar em alguma cadeira e todos passaram o resto da tarde conversando e aproveitando o sol de Ohio e a piscina dos Fabray.

Frannie e Kelly contavam sobre algumas coisas da universidade que Santana e Sam perguntavam. As garotas falavam sobre as festas das fraternidades, sobre algumas encrencas e apertos que passaram, e mais outras coisas engraçadas que Frannie aprontava mas não havia contado antes porque era pra seus pais, mas agora que estavam entre amigos a loira falava. Kelly entregava as coisas que a Fabray mais velha aprontava em Chicago. Rachel e os outros riam. A morena estava surpresa por ouvir algumas histórias que a cunhada aprontava, mas Quinn já conhecia a irmã, nada lhe surpreendia mais. Elas cresceram juntas ela sabia muito bem como Frannie era sempre com peripécias.

Assim todos passaram o resto da tarde de sábado, ouvindo coisas divertidas e desfrutando da companhia de amigos, uma das coisas mais importantes na vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Se quiserem comentar, agradeço.**

**Próximo cap temos um novo personagem. Algum palpite sobre?**

**Próximo cap deve sair no final de semana que vem, eu não sei se terei tempo pra postar algo antes. Abraços.**


	75. Capítulo 75: Kitty

**NA: Hey OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM! **

**Algumas pessoas adivinharam o personagem, mas eu já havia dado a dica haha.**

**Sobre Brittany, não me xinguem mas eu não sou fã Brittana, eu gosto demais de Santana mas Brit pra mim tanto faz. Ela é engraçada com sua inocência mas sei lá. Enfim, Ela talvez irá aparecer mais no futuro, mas como amiga de Quinn, não esperem muito de interação Brittana. Desculpem é só minha opinião. **

**Então eu não postei no meio da semana, mas esse cap é maior um pouco que os outros então desfrutem e leiam a NOTA FINAL.**

* * *

**Cap 75: Kitty**

''hey meninas nós estamos indo na igreja.'' Judy falou para Quinn e Rachel que estavam na sala de estar naquele domingo. ''e depois vamos almoçar na casa dos Thompson. Então eu deixei pronta a comida na geladeira é só colocar no micro-ondas quando forem comer.''

''ok, valeu mãe.'' Quinn gritou do sofá.

''avise para Frannie.'' a mulher foi em direção a porta de saída, o marido já estava no carro do lado de fora da casa.

''temos a casa só pra nós.'' Quinn falou se aproximando da morena no sofá.

''sua irmã está em casa.'' a diva sorriu enquanto a loira lhe abraçava na cintura e colocava beijos molhados no pescoço bronzeado.

''Frannie ainda está dormindo, e eu acho que ela vai demorar para acordar.'' a loira roçou os dentes no pescoço da cantora arrancando arrepios da pequena diva.

''você errou Quinnie. Já estou de pé.'' Frannie apareceu do nada atrás do sofá sorrindo para a cena que via. ''Bom dia, Rachel.'' a loira mais velha falou para a morena que estava embaixo de Quinn.

''Bom dia Frannie.'' a morena falou corada e empurrando rapidamente Quinn para sair de cima dela. A líder de torcida quase caiu do sofá com o empurrão da namorada.

''pai e mãe saíram?'' a loira mais velha perguntou rindo da atitude de Rachel.

'' sim, vão voltar só a tarde.'' a líder de torcida respondeu depois de recuperar o equilíbrio sobre o sofá.

''vou chamar Kelly para a piscina.'' Frannie falou. ''vocês vão querer se juntar a nós?''

''não. Você sabe Frannie eu não posso usar a piscina quando tem outras pessoas.'' Quinn falou.

''mas ontem ela estava aqui.'' Frannie disse. ''e nem notou sobre você estar de bermuda. Você sabe que Kelly não repara nessas coisas.''

''eu sei.'' Quinn disse e pensou um pouco sobre o assunto. Ela também não estava com muita vontade de usar a piscina hoje, mas ia depender de Rachel. ''Você quer usar a piscina, Rach?'' a loira perguntou.

''talvez mais tarde.'' a morena respondeu.

Frannie foi para a cozinha comer algo no café da manhã e deixou as garotas na sala de estar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kelly chegou.'' Frannie falou animada e passou pela sala para abrir a porta da frente.

''Frannie e essa Kelly são bem amigas, né? Assim como você e Santana.'' Rachel disse abraçada na namorada.

''sim, elas estudam juntas desde o primeiro ano do fundamental.'' a loira falou beijando o pescoço da diva.

''essa Kelly é problema? Tipo ela pode contar a alguém sobre nós?'' Rachel perguntou sentindo arrepios percorrer seu corpo quando os dentes de Quinn raspavam sobre sua pele sensível.

''não, Kelly é super legal. Mas ela também não sabe que você é minha namorada.'' a loira falou entre um beijo sobre o ponto que fazia a namorada arrepiar-se. ''ela viu você aqui ontem e pode ter pensado que você é minha amiga, assim como Santana é.''

'' você tem razão.'' a morena falou sorrindo e puxando o rosto de Quinn para beijar carinhosamente o queixo da loira.

Então entraram na sala Kelly, Frannie e outra garota loira mais baixa.

''Quinn, estamos indo para a piscina.'' Frannie anunciou do hall da casa. A líder de torcida levantou-se virando para as garotas que entravam na sala de estar.

''ok Fran... OH!'' Quinn falou e ficou surpresa vendo a nova garota na sala, pois ela só esperava Kelly e Frannie aparecerem na sala.

''Quinn você lembra da minha irmã, Kitty?'' Kelly falou antes que alguém pudesse falar algo. Kitty sorriu.

''claro, nos vimos na igreja. Oi, como vai?'' Quinn disse sendo simpática para a garota.

''olá Quinn. Vou bem, obrigada.'' Kitty sorriu olhando para a líder de torcida.

''oi Rachel.'' Kelly sorriu para Rachel que ainda estava sentada no sofá.

''olá Kelly.'' Rachel cumprimentou. A morena havia conhecido a garota no dia anterior e realmente achou que Kelly era uma garota simpática e divertida por isso Frannie era tão amiga dela.

Kitty olhou para a única morena na sala, a loira baixa ficou encarando a diva por um tempo. Rachel percebeu e não gostou muito da cara da tal Kitty, incrivelmente ela achou que Santana poderia ter razão e essa garota Kitty parecia ser antipática.

''ok. Então vamos pra piscina?'' Frannie falou rapidamente para as amigas loiras na sala.

''vamos, estou louca pra mergulhar, Lima está um calor horrível nesse verão.'' Kelly falou já começando a caminhar junto com Frannie. Elas começaram a conversar sobre alguma coisa de querer voltar logo para Chicago.

''vocês não vão?'' Kitty perguntou para as duas garotas que sobraram na sala.

''uh não.'' Quinn falou não querendo dizer mais que o necessário.

''que pena.'' Kitty falou e se virou para sair atrás da irmã e Frannie.

Agora na sala estavam apenas Rachel e Quinn.

''eu acho que concordo com Santana.'' Rachel falou para a namorada. ''essa garota parece ser chata.''

''Rach isso é preconceito, você nem conhece ela. Santana que gosta de implicar com todo mundo. Mas Kitty é legal, eu já conversei com ela na igreja.'' Quinn falou e Rachel fez uma careta sabendo da novidade.

''você tem razão, eu não conheço ela. É injusto julgá-la após só vê-la por dois minutos e nem conversar com ela.'' A morena falou mas no interior ela já não gostava de Kitty.

''que tal a gente subir?'' Quinn aproximou-se da namorada com um sorriso malicioso.

''é uma boa ideia, eu tenho mesmo que ligar para meus pais.'' a cantora falou sorrindo e dando as costas para a namorada que bufou pois essa não era a sua ideia quando convidou-a para subir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os outros dias as garotas passavam da mesma forma, conversavam, deitavam no sofá, iam a piscina com Santana e Sam.

Quando Frannie convidava Kelly, Quinn também usava a piscina. Mas ultimamente a irmã da garota, Kitty, estava vindo muitas vezes para passar o tempo com elas.

''essa garota só para aqui, agora?'' Rachel resmungou da varanda do jardim sentada numa poltrona enquanto olhava para as garotas na piscina.

Frannie, Kelly e Kitty estavam nas espreguiçadeiras pegando o sol quente de Lima, elas conversavam animadamente, na verdade Frannie e Kelly conversavam, Kitty as vezes ficava observando a varanda onde Rachel e Quinn estavam.

''Frannie convida as amigas para vir em casa desde sempre.'' Quinn abaixou o livro que estava lendo e falou. A loira estava sentada em outra poltrona na varanda do jardim.

''mas essa Kitty tem que vir junto?'' Rachel perguntou um pouco incomodada. A morena não gostou de Kitty desde o primeiro momento que a viu, e agora a loira baixinha só parava na casa Fabray, e Rachel não gostava da forma que ela olhava para elas.

'' ela é irmã da Kelly e também é amiga da Frann.'' Quinn fechou o livro sobre o colo e resolveu mudar de assunto. ''você quer um suco, vou pegar um pouco pra mim?''

''sim.'' a morena sorriu para a namorada que levantou para entrar na casa.

A diva ficou sentada sozinha mexendo no celular enquanto trocava mensagens com Kurt. Ela estava fazendo isso enquanto Quinn lia seu livro número 30 no verão, Rachel achava. A morena não sabia se esse era o número do livro, mas achava que sim, porque a namorada só parava lendo quando elas não estavam abraçados ou fazendo outras coisas. A diva ainda não conseguia entender como a loira conseguia devorar tantos livros tão rápido.

Entretida trocando mensagens com Kurt que falava sobre Blaine, a diva não percebeu a aproximação de Kitty.

''oi.'' Kitty falou e Rachel olhou pra cima vendo a loira baixa parada ali. ''vocês não vão se juntar a piscina conosco?''

''não.'' Rachel disse secamente, não querendo conversar com essa garota que agora vinha sempre na casa de sua namorada.

Kitty nem esperou convite e sentou-se numa das poltronas da varanda.

''você e Quinn são amigas faz tempo?'' Kitty perguntou cruzando as pernas.

''é... acho que sim.'' a morena falou não gostando da curiosidade súbita da loira.

''vocês estudam no McKinley né, eu vou estudar lá esse ano.'' Kitty falou e sorriu.

''nós estudamos.'' Rachel respondeu desinteressada na conversa trivial.

''Quinn é capitã das líderes, isso é legal. Eu quero muito entrar para o plantel de Sylvester. Você também é líder de torcida?'' Kitty perguntou.

''não, eu não sou. Eu faço parte do glee clube.'' Rachel disse com todo orgulho.

''o coral?'' Kitty franziu as sobrancelhas e pareceu chocada.

''sim, o clube do coral.'' Rachel respondeu ainda com orgulho.

''oh!'' Kitty fez uma careta com um pouco de desdém.

O silencio caiu sobre a varanda enquanto Kitty encarava Rachel de cima a baixo. A morena voltou a responder uma mensagem de Kurt.

''eu trouxe seus cookies vegans preferidos também bebê...'' Quinn saiu de dentro da casa falando enquanto carregava uma bandeja, ela não percebeu a loira baixa sentada na varanda junto com Rachel. ''OH... ah... oi Kitty?''

Quinn disse um pouco nervosa assim que avistou a loira que estava com a testa franzida pensando no apelido carinhoso que acabou de ouvir Quinn chamar para a morena.

''oi Quinn.'' Kitty respondeu e exibiu um sorriso cheio de dentes para a líder de torcida.

A líder de torcida colocou a bandeja na mesa em frente as poltronas e entregou um copo de suco para Rachel.

''obrigada, Quinn.'' a morena sorriu para a namorada. ''e obrigada por trazer os meus cookies preferidos também.''

Quinn sorriu e pegou seu próprio copo para tomar o suco de laranja, a loira então sentou-se em outra poltrona ao lado esquerdo de Rachel.

''Quinn, eu estava pensando você é a capitã das líderes. E eu queria muito participar esse ano no McKinley.'' Kitty falou chamando a atenção das outras garotas na varanda. ''você poderia me aceitar?''

Quinn piscou absorvendo a pergunta.

''para entrar na torcida treinadora Sylvester faz uma seleção com os inscritos.'' Quinn respondeu normal. ''você vai ter que fazer o teste se quiser entrar.''

''mas será que você não pode me ajudar com algumas dicas?'' a loira menor perguntou sorrindo.

''Sue gosta que sejam determinadas.'' Quinn falou. ''acho que isso é uma das coisas que ela mais preza numa líder. Claro, tem que saber dançar e estar em forma também.''

Kitty assentiu ouvindo tudo, sorriu e então levantou-se rapidamente quando escutou a ultima frase de Quinn.

''você acha que estou em forma?'' Kitty ficou em frente de Quinn e deu uma volta, ela estava somente com um pequeno biquíni amarelo. ''meu corpo é bom, para ser líder de torcida?''

Rachel abriu a boca incrédula pelo que seus olhos estavam presenciando naquela varanda.

''ah..., eu acho que sim?!'' Quinn falou desconfortável e sentindo sua namorada ficar vermelha na poltrona ao lado.

''não sei, eu acho que preciso perder essa gordurinha aqui.'' Kitty ficou bem em frente de Quinn e segurou o lado de seu quadril para mostrar de onde ela estava falando. Como Quinn estava sentada o abdome de Kitty ficou na altura de seus olhos. ''o que você acha?''

''ah... não... não precisa.'' Quinn falou nervosa pois ela notou que Rachel já fumaceava enquanto ela olhava para a garota na sua frente. A morena limpou a garganta e Quinn virou o rosto para ela percebendo a cara séria e vermelha da diva.

''você acha que eu tenho um corpo bom para ser Cheerio?'' Kitty perguntou para Quinn, voltando a chamar a atenção da garota.

''garota, você tem um corpo bom. Mas se você não parar de se mostrar, ele vai ficar totalmente estragado porque eu faço questão de fazer isso.'' Rachel rosnou para a loira de biquíni.

Quinn quase riu, ela teria achado excitante sua namorada com ciúmes, mas ela sabia que o que Rachel falou poderia comprometê-las, ainda mais que Kitty iria para o McKinley nesse ano letivo.

Kitty olhou séria para a morena que estava muito séria e vermelha. O clima ficou quieto até Quinn dizer algo para tentar quebrar a tensão.

''Kitty, acho que você tem chances de entrar para a torcida.'' Quinn falou sorrindo sem graça com toda a situação. ''Rach esqueci de dizer, mamãe disse que queria falar com você lá dentro.''

A morena franziu a testa para a namorada e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Quinn olhou para ela erguendo a sobrancelha, tentando de alguma forma se comunicar com a diva que estava vermelha devido ao ciúmes.

''ok, vou ver o que Judy quer de mim.'' Rachel disse levantando e caminhando para passar na frente de Kitty, antes ela olhou friamente nos olhos da loira baixa e virou a cara saindo feito uma diva com a cabeça em pé, em uma de suas famosas saídas dramáticas.

''que bom que você acha que posso entrar para as Cheerios.'' Kitty falou após observar a morena sair da varanda. ''vou adorar fazer parte da equipe e ter você como capitã.'' Kitty sorriu para Quinn que ficou mais sem graça ainda.

''é vai ser legal.'' Quinn falou sem muita convicção em suas palavras. ''Kitty eu vou lá dentro, eu esqueci meu livro.'' foi a primeira desculpa que veio na cabeça da loira.

''ok, vou voltar pra piscina. Até mais Quinn.'' Kitty sorriu sensualmente.

Quinn virou-se rapidamente e entrou para dentro da casa deixando a bandeja com tudo lá fora, pois agora isso não era importante.

Ao entrar ela deu de cara com a namorada com os braços cruzados sobre os peitos, uma sobrancelha arqueada, que Quinn achou que Rachel estava aprendendo com ela. A morena batia o pé repetidamente e impacientemente no chão enquanto bufava.

''vai ser legal?'' Rachel perguntou sarcástica para a namorada.

''você queria que eu dissesse o que?'' Quinn perguntou.

''essa garota é uma atrevida! Você viu ela dando em cima de você?'' Rachel jogou as mãos ao lado do corpo.

''o que?! Rach, ela não fez isso.'' Quinn falou. ''ela só é um pouco...''

''UM POUCO O QUE?'' Rachel ficou esperando as palavras da namorada que realmente não sabia o que dizer. ''ela é bastante..., bastante atirada. Se mostrando pra você com todo aquele papinho de "meu corpo é bom pra ser líder de torcida".'' a morena gesticulava muito enquanto falava muito irritada.

Quinn sabia que ela estava com problemas mesmo que ela não tenha feito nada.

''ela só quer entrar para a equipe.'' Quinn disse tentando acalmar as coisas.

''ela quer entrar em suas calças!'' Rachel falou apontando para a namorada. Quinn arregalou os olhos, a morena estava um pouco alterada. ''talvez você gostou da ideia porque você reparou bastante no corpo dela!''

''Rach, eu não fiz nada.'' Quinn falou rapidamente se defendendo da acusação.

''isso mesmo Quinn, você não fez nada!'' Rachel virou-se ainda bufando.

Judy entrou na sala com uma xícara de chá em mãos. Ela parou de caminhar ao ver a filha e Rachel em lados opostos com umas caras não muito boas. Rachel estava vermelha e bufando demais e Quinn tinha uma cara de assustada e um pouco confusa.

''algum problema?'' a mulher perguntou olhando de uma garota para a outra.

''não, nenhum Judy. Eu vou subir.'' Rachel falou e sorriu para a mulher mais velha, depois partiu com pressa em direção as escadas.

Judy arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa e olhou para filha ainda parada na sala.

''o que foi isso?'' Judy perguntou para Quinn.

''nada.'' Quinn falou olhando para a mãe e também foi para as escadas deixando uma Judy mais confusa na sala de estar.

''adolescentes, quem vos entendi?'' a mulher balbuciou e sentou no sofá com sua xícara de chá, para ler sua nova revista de Designer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A morena estava realmente irritada, ela entrou em seu quarto de hóspedes bufando e vermelha. Já Quinn estava um pouco confusa, ela não achou que o que Kitty fez foi um motivo para Rachel agir daquela forma.

''Rach...'' a loira entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. ''por que você está assim?''

''por que estou assim?'' a morena virou-se irritada para a namorada. ''você ainda pergunta?''

''não tem motivos pra você ficar chateada, Rach.'' Quinn falou caminhando até a morena no outro lado do quarto.

''claro que não!'' Rachel falou ironicamente. ''claro, a garota dá em cima de você na minha cara mas isso não é motivo para me chatear.''

''apesar de que eu não acho que ela deu um cima de mim. Mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido, você não tem motivos para se irritar comigo.'' Quinn falou em defesa própria.

''Quinn, você ficou olhando para o corpo dela!'' Rachel apontou o dedo para a namorada que deu um passo para trás recuando a proximidade.

''eu não fiz Rach, eu só respondi as perguntas dela.'' Quinn falou tentando de alguma forma amenizar a situação.

''não se faça de inocente.'' a morena rosnou.

''o que? Eu sou inocente eu nem olhei para ela, eu só respondi suas perguntas. Você estava lá, você viu.'' a loira disse um pouco mais alto agora.

''claro que eu vi, ela esfregando aquele corpo magricelo na sua cara.'' Rachel bufa só pela lembrança.

''Rach, eu não me importo com o que ela tentou fazer. Você não pode ficar irritada comigo pela ação de outra pessoa.'' a loira falou e deu mais um passo para perto da namorada.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando nos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Todo o motivo dos ciúmes eram causados por insegurança. A morena teve desperto dentro de si um sentimento que lhe rondava, ela não tinha confiança em seu potencial, ela sempre se achou uma garota não atraente, e ver Kitty se mostrando de biquínis para Quinn, fez despertar a insegurança em si. Ela viu o quanto bonita era Kitty, e ela achou que Quinn como sendo a garota linda que era, poderia querer algo com alguém que fosse bonita como ela. Rachel não se via como uma garota linda e atraente. Apesar de demostrar confiança em muitas coisas, na questão de beleza ela ainda era insegura.

''ela é linda.'' Rachel falou e seu lábio tremeu, a irritação começou a sumir e seu corpo era tomado por insegurança. ''ela é loira, magra e tem um corpo perfeito.''

''Rach, ela pode ser o que você disse mas eu não me importo com nada.'' Quinn sentiu que a morena estava com a guarda baixa. ''eu só tenho olhos pra você.''

''mas ela é tão interessante, aposto que ela será uma garota popular rapidamente.'' Rachel falou com a voz tremida.

''Rach, eu não acho que ela é interessante.'' Quinn falou e ficou em frente a namorada ela levou as mãos para segurar a cintura da morena. ''você é minha namorada, só você me interessa.''

''ela vai estar o ano todo perto de você na escola, ela está dando em cima de você aqui, imagina lá fazendo parte das Cheerios.'' Rachel falou com a voz embargada.

''primeiro nem sabemos se ela vai entrar para Cheerios. Segundo eu não ligo para ela. E por ultimo e mais importante, eu amo você.'' Quinn disse e levou uma mão ao rosto de Rachel para acariciar. ''você é minha namorada, eu amo você Rach.''

O olhar da loira era intenso e o mais verdadeiro que podia existir, os olhos verdes que Rachel tanto amava, estavam ali na sua frente dizendo somente verdade, não só pelas palavras mas também pelo olhar penetrante e sincero de Quinn .

A morena soluçou e abraçou forte a loira que retribuiu envolvendo os braços na pequena.

''não me deixa.'' a morena falou baixinho contra o peito de Quinn.

''eu não vou fazer isso.'' Quinn disse e afastou a diva do abraço para olhar nos olhos dela. ''eu te amo.''

A loira juntou os lábios com a cantora, um beijo delicado, com sentimentos, tentando passar a confiança que ela queria que Rachel sentisse. A morena rapidamente se entregou completamente ao beijo, sentindo a segurança de ter Quinn com os braços envolta dela. Ali ela estava protegida na bolha que era só delas. Mas e quando essa bolha estourar?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Hey minhas lindas leitoras e leitores tbm. haha**

**Então o que vocês tem a dizer sobre esse capítulo? Eu quero suas opiniões, é importante para aquecer meu coração. Digam não importa o que seja, sou aberta a todas as opiniões e críticas.**

**Abraços, ÁTILA ;)**

**PS: 10 comentários e eu posto amanhã ou domingo. Spoiler o próximo elas tomam uma decisão importante. **


	76. Capítulo 76: Te amar em Liberdade

**NA: HEY OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Não foram muitos, mas eu sempre fico grata por vocês que dispõem de tempo para deixar uma opinião.**

**Então Rachel tinha que ter um pouco de ciúmes hein, afinal só Quinn tinha sofrido por isso em relação a Finn. Então será que Kitty vai ser mais problema para a relação delas?**

**Sobre a questão de Marley aparecer, eu acho que não. Só coloquei Kitty por que sei lá. Me deu vontade. haha E desde aquele episódio da 4 temp que a Quinn foi ser tutora de Kitty eu achei que a garota mostrou um interesse, então eu quis aproveitar o personagem. Enfim, Mas não quero mais ninguém do novo cast (no me gusta deles). Mas nunca digo nunca, então vamos ver como andará a história.**

**Agora DESFRUTEM DESTE CAPÍTULO QUE É ESPECIAL PARA:_ A.L; Mell; ; FaberryBRA; Em5y; HelenaDuchannes e DaniGarcez. _Vcs que comentaram obrigada :-)**

* * *

**Cap 76: Te amar em liberdade**

O resto da semana as garotas evitaram cruzar com Kitty quando a garota estava na casa a convite de Frannie.

Quinn nem saía de dentro da casa quando sua irmã e as amigas estavam na piscina. A loira e Rachel passavam as tardes no quarto. Mesmo de férias, a morena continuava com seus ensaios e treinos vocais, e a namorada adorava assistir. A diva também gravava seus vídeos semanais para o MySpace, e Quinn ficava encantada com o quão incrível Rachel era em cada canção.

As vezes Quinn só ficava lendo enquanto Rachel lhe observava com um sorriso apaixonado, a diva gostava de ver o quanto a namorada apreciava a leitura, a forma como a líder de torcida mexia os lábios lendo era encantadora aos olhos da cantora.

Agora a loira estava escorada na cabeceira da cama lendo mais um livro, quando a morena entrou em seu quarto. Quinn sorriu e fechou o livro, marcando a pagina com uma fita vermelha.

''você sabe que pode continuar lendo. Eu gosto de te observar.'' a diva disse sentando na ponta da cama.

''eu sei, mas eu já li bastante por hoje.'' a loira falou e colocou o livro na mesinha de cabeceira. ''como foi a conversa com seus pais?''

Rachel exibiu um enorme sorriso, ela tinha ficado a ultima hora em uma conversa por Skype com os Berry.

''ótima, eles estão amando Bahamas. Papai está fotografando tudo que vê.'' Rachel falou rindo. ''eles estão aproveitando como uma verdadeira segunda lua de mel.''

Quinn sorriu para a namorada.

'' que bom. Será que poderemos ver as fotos?'' a loira perguntou.

''claro, eu estou louca para ver tudo sobre Bahamas e Caribe. Apesar que eu já tenha feito a viagem com eles antes pelo Caribe, eu nunca fui para Bahamas.'' a diva falou divagando um pouco.

''talvez um dia nós podemos ir juntas no futuro.'' a loira falou. ''eu nunca fui ao Caribe.''

Rachel sorriu e engatinhou para perto da namorada na cama contra a cabeceira da cama.

''você está fazendo planos de futuro para nós?'' a morena sentou sobre as pernas da loira.

''eu...ah... só foi uma ideia.'' Quinn falou sem graça ficando um pouco corada.

''eu vou adorar viajar com você para qualquer lugar.'' a morena sorriu e juntou seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso.

''Rach, eu estive pensando.'' a loira falou após a quebra do beijo. A morena lhe olhou atentamente.

''pensando sobre?'' a cantora disse esperando a continuação.

Quinn tomou uma respiração longa, ela havia pensado nisso ao longo do ultimo mês, mas agora ela pensava mais sobre o assunto, mas ela tinha que saber sobre a opinião de Rachel, afinal tudo envolvia a morena.

"Eu quero fazer você ser minha namorada na frente de todo mundo." a loira falou em um folego só, e ao ouvir as palavras Rachel foi surpreendida.

A morena queria isso, mas ela não esperava que Quinn fosse concordar, afinal a loira tinha mais medo ou algum tipo de receio sobre elas terem a relação aberta para todos na escola e em Lima.

'' você quer?'' Rachel perguntou ainda com a voz cheia de surpresa.

''sim, eu tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente.'' Quinn falou segurando o quadril de Rachel sentada em seu colo. ''eu sei que falamos para manter em segredo, e sei que as pessoas dessa cidade não são compreensíveis em relação ao relacionamento homossexual. Eu ainda tenho medo em relação a isso. Mas eu amo você, e estar junto de você faz com que esse medo desapareça. Eu só consigo pensar em quanto eu quero contar para todo mundo que você é minha namorada.''

A morena sorriu para a confissão, ela sentia-se da mesma forma, ela queria poder andar com Quinn como namorada, não precisar mais fingir na escola que elas só eram colegas de glee, poder sair para ir ao cinema, ou um jantar com a loira sem ter que irem para outra cidade.

''Eu quero que possamos fazer todas as coisas que os casais fazem, andar de mãos dadas, beijar em público ir a encontros em que não temos que se preocupar em sermos pegas." A loira se inclinou para colocar um beijo delicado nos lábios da morena. ''eu sei que nós combinamos que iríamos manter em segredo, e eu vou entender se você quiser continuar, pois eu sei que as coisas não vão ser fáceis aqui nessa cidade. Mas se você aceitar contar para todos, eu vou estar no seu lado sempre, nós vamos estar juntas para enfrentar o que vier. Porque eu amo você e só quero poder te amar em liberdade.''

A morena já estava com os olhos brilhando da umidade que se alojava devido a emoção pelas coisas que Quinn falava, e também porque ela queria as mesmas coisas que a loira. Ela pensava como a namorada, e ouvir isso de Quinn só fez ela ter mais certeza que elas eram perfeitas para estarem juntas.

''Quinn eu quero muito ser sua namorada em publico.'' a morena envolveu os braços no pescoço da loira. ''eu te amo, e quero compartilhar todas essas coisas que você disse, com você. Sem nos importar com os outros.''

''sério?'' a loira olhou nos olhos grandes castanhos que estavam brilhando.

''com toda certeza!'' a diva falou e sorriu. A loira juntou seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso, que demostrava o quanto ela era apaixonada por essa baixinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O verão estava acabando, os pais de Rachel iriam chegar de viajem e a morena iria voltar para sua casa. Frannie iria voltar para a universidade, as aulas iriam recomeçar. Mas para Quinn esse foi o melhor verão de todos, ela tinha uma namorada, seus melhores amigos sabiam sobre sua condição e não se importavam, ela pode usar a piscina com eles. Ela se divertiu ouvindo as coisas que Frannie contava. E ela amou sua namorada muito em todos os dias que estavam juntas.

''esse foi o melhor verão de todos.'' a loira falou para Rachel que estava organizando suas malas novamente para voltar para casa.

''foi para mim também.'' a morena falou enquanto colocava uma de suas saias dentro da mala meticulosamente organizada.

''Tem certeza? Porque você perdeu uma viagem incrível pelo Caribe.'' Quinn falou com um sorriso brincalhão e Rachel virou-se jogando uma meia nela.

''boba.'' a morena falou e caminhou até a namorada que estava sentada na cama. ''nenhuma viagem pelo mundo inteiro se compara a estar ao seu lado.'' a diva falou e sentou de lado no colo de Quinn.

''Oh Deus, isso foi extremamente... brega.'' a Loira riu e Rachel deu um leve soco no ombro da líder de torcida. ''mas eu gostei.'' a loira disse e beijou apaixonadamente a namorada que retribuiu envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço pálido.

'' então, 3 dias para voltar ao Mckinley.'' a diva falou após a quebra no beijo. Rachel fazia carinho na nuca da namorada.

''sim, 3 dias.'' a loira falou sabendo exatamente sobre o que Rachel estava pensando.

''estamos prontas para isso?'' Rachel perguntou olhando os olhos verdes que hoje estavam mais castanhos.

'' se você não quiser Rach, nós não precisamos, eu falei que eu entendo.'' a loira falou e retirou uma mecha do cabelo da morena que caia sobre os olhos castanhos.

''claro que eu quero. Eu quero que todos saibam que Quinn Fabray é minha namorada.'' a morena falou juntando os lábios num selinho carinhoso.

''oh... eu serei a namorada troféu, só para você contar à todos? Acho que devo ficar ofendida.'' a loira sorriu brincando.

''com certeza todos vão morrer de inveja de mim. Mas não é por isso que eu quero contar que você é minha namorada.'' Rachel sorriu e bicou o nariz da loira. ''é porque eu te amo, e quero que todos saibam disso.''

A loira sorriu e juntou os lábios com os da morena novamente.

'' eu também te amo.'' a líder de torcida falou sobre os lábios carnudos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O resto do final de semana foi composto pelos Fabray levando novamente Frannie para Chicago, numa viagem que Rachel foi e conheceu o apartamento que a loira morava perto da universidade junto com Kelly. Os Fabray passaram o dia com a filha mais velha e então despediram-se da loira e voltaram para Lima.

No outro dia Quinn levou a morena para casa, pois os pais de Rachel iriam chegar no domingo. Elas despediram-se e a loira voltou para casa, pois o próximo dia era a segunda-feira, de volta as aulas no McKinley, era o dia que elas iam ser namoradas abertamente. A loira estava com um misto de sentimentos sobre isso, mas ela decidiu que queria fazer isso junto com o amor de sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então deixem algum comentário ficarei feliz ;-)**

**PS: o próximo não tenho previsão, talvez final de semana. Vamos ver. Mas não demorará mais de 1 semana.**

**Abraços, Átila.**


	77. Capítulo 77: Namoradas Publicamente

**NA: olá gente! Obrigada por comentarem! Quase não tive tempo essa semana, mas postagem de fim de semana está aqui.**

**Sobre a pergunta de lala: não os pais de Rachel não sabem da condição de Quinn.**

**NOTA NO FINAL.**

* * *

**Cap 77: Namoradas publicamente**

O sol bateu na janela do quarto da loira, mas ela já estava acordada antes disso. A ansiedade, lhe fez dormir pouco durante a noite. Ela só pensava que hoje ela e Rachel não iriam mais fingir diante da escola que não eram nada além de colegas do coral.

Quinn levantou e fez sua higiene, colocou seu uniforme de Líder de torcida, prendendo seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo bem alto, ela olhou no espelho, tomou uma respiração profunda encarando seu reflexo e viu que estava pronta, pronta para encarar o que viesse. Assim ela pegou sua bolsa de treinamento, onde estava também seus materiais e desceu as escadas para o café da manhã.

''Bom dia, querida.'' Judy falou colocando um prato de bacon e waffles no balcão central da cozinha. Russel tomava uma xícara de café e lia o jornal que estava em sua outra mão.

''Bom dia mãe, pai.'' Quinn sorriu para Russel que lhe deu uma piscadela e sentou-se.

'' o bacon é pra mim?'' Russel perguntou depois de largar o jornal ao seu lado. E olhar para o prato de bacon com olhos famintos.

'' e pra Quinnie também, Russ. Você não vai comer isso tudo né? Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você exagera nessas comidas. Por falar nisso está na hora de você fazer outro check-up.'' Judy falou olhando meio severamente para o marido, e sentando-se no outro lado da mesa da cozinha.

''minha saúde está perfeita, Judy. Sou forte como um touro.'' o Homem sorriu orgulhoso. Quinn riu baixinho.

''não importa, você sabe que devemos fazer acompanhamento a cada 6 meses.'' Judy falou.

Quinn serviu-se de bacon e waffles, ela adorava quando sua mãe preparava o café da manha com bacon, mas Judy insistia em não fazer isso todos os dias, pois dizia que não podiam comer esse tipo de refeição toda manhã. Então quando Quinn tinha bacon, ela aproveitava pra comer sem manter muito papo com os pais.

''Russ, acho que devemos ter uma empregada.'' Judy falou para o marido após estar servida. ''agora que eu vou passar mais tempo no trabalho com o novo projeto que eu peguei.''

''podemos ver isso, Judy. Você pode procurar uma.'' Russel falou após engolir seu bocado de bacon.

'' já tenho que ir.'' Quinn falou levantando após comer todo o bacon que conseguiu.

''tenha um bom dia querida.'' Judy falou e virou-se para o marido para continuar o assunto da contratação de uma empregada.

Normalmente as refeições dos Fabray eram assim, conversas sobre assuntos domésticos e falando de trabalho, ou qualquer coisa, eles só não gostavam de comer em completo silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn dirigiu até a casa de Rachel, elas combinaram de ir para a escola juntas, não que elas fossem chegar de mãos dadas e beijando-se na frente de todos. Mas elas não iriam mais se evitar, caminhar, ou não falarem-se em público.

A loira estacionou em frente a casa dos Berry e desceu do carro indo até a varanda da residência, Quinn tocou a campainha e logo uma morena sorridente apareceu na sua frente.

''bom dia, bebê.'' a loira disse e Rachel voou em seus braços juntando seus lábios em um beijo.

''agora sim, bom dia.'' a diva falou para a loira que sorriu.

''você está pronta, Rach?'' Quinn perguntou.

'' sim, só vou pegar minha bolsa na sala.'' a morena falou. ''Quer entrar?''

''não, espero aqui.'' a loira falou e ficou na varanda bonita dos Berry.

''pronto, podemos ir.'' a morena reapareceu após uns segundos.

Quinn sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos com Rachel para elas fazerem o caminho até o carro.

''você está nervosa sobre hoje?'' Rachel perguntou para a namorada que estava mais quieta que o normal.

''um pouco. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso.'' Quinn falou. ''ansiedade, eu acho.''

Rachel ficou na frente da loira e segurou seu rosto.

''se você não está bem nós não precisamos fazer isso, bebê.'' Rachel falou olhando os olhos verdes.

''eu estou bem Rach, é só ansiedade mesmo.'' Quinn falou e colocou as mãos na cintura da morena.

''ok.'' Rachel disse e bicou os lábios da namorada. ''então vamos porque eu não gosto de chegar atrasada, nem no primeiro dia.''

Quinn sorriu e assentiu. A morena entrou no carro e a loira deu a volta para fazer o mesmo.

O caminho até a escola foi tranquilo, Rachel falou sobre as coisas que seus pais haviam lhe contado da viagem. E Quinn agradeceu por sua namorada ser tão falante, assim ela se distraiu um pouco do pensamento de que elas iriam estar abertamente como namoradas na escola pela primeira vez.

A loira estacionou o carro no estacionamento do pátio, e já podia ver o movimento na frente da escola e nas escadas que davam para o interior do colégio. Muitas jaquetas e uniformes vermelhos eram vistos, os alunos já estavam em seus grupinhos contando sobre suas férias e rindo em suas rodinhas, alguns se abraçavam e se cumprimentavam.

''você tem certeza?'' a morena perguntou fazendo com que Quinn parasse de olhar através do vidro do carro para virar o rosto para a ela no banco do passageiro.

''tenho.'' Quinn falou tomando uma grande respiração e sorrindo para passar seu conforto. Apesar de morena perceber o nervosismo da namorada, Rachel não falou nada.

''ok.'' a morena disse. ''vamos descer?''

Quinn assentiu e destravou o carro para que elas pudessem descer. A loira abriu a porta de trás e retirou sua bolsa de treinamento arrumando-a em seu ombro. A líder de torcida deu a volta e ficou ao lado de Rachel que estava parada olhando para as escadas que iam para o interior da escola.

A morena poderia não querer demostrar, mas ela também estava nervosa sobre sair do armário para as pessoas da escola. Claro que ela tinha como pensamento que ninguém tinha nada a ver com sua vida, mas mesmo assim ela estava um pouco com receio das reações das pessoas, mesmo que ela não esperava nada bom. Ela sabia que ia ser difícil.

Quinn ficou ao lado da diva e segurou sua mão, e a morena olhou para ela com a testa franzida. Elas não combinaram de andar de mãos dadas, pois haviam conversado e decidiram que talvez demostrações públicas de afeto, poderiam não ser muito bem aceitas pelas pessoas da escola.

''o que você está fazendo?'' a morena perguntou para namorada.

''segurando sua mão.'' Quinn falou.

''mas Quinn, nós conversamos sobre isso.'' A morena falou.

''eu sei Rach, mas... mas eu quero fazer assim.'' Quinn falou para a morena.

Algumas pessoas que estavam no estacionamento já olhavam desconfiados para as garotas lado a lado conversando e de mãos dadas.

''a não ser que você não queira?'' Quinn falou com um pouco de dúvida. ''então tudo bem.''

''não, claro que eu quero segurar sua mão.'' a diva sorriu e apertou mais a mão da loira para demostrar o que ela disse.

''então vamos, porque você não quer chegar atrasada, não é?'' A loira sorriu.

Elas iniciaram o caminhar para atravessar o estacionamento e ir em direção as escadas onde alguns alunos conversavam, havia um rapaz de touca vermelha andando de Skate.

''será que ele só tem essa touca?'' a morena falou baixinho para a namorada ao seu lado, que estava com a cara séria e cabeça em pé, já encorporada na sua pose HBIC do McKinley.

Porém Quinn não conseguia manter sua pose, com a morena olhando para ela tão adoravelmente e fazendo uma careta após falar da touca do rapaz.

''deve ser um tipo de amor estranho. Assim como o seu por suéteres de renas.'' a loira sorriu e Rachel fechou a cara rapidamente fazendo um biquinho devido ao comentário.

''isso não teve graça, Quinn.'' a morena falou com um bico bonitinho.

''teve sim, bebê.'' a loira sorriu de lado.

Elas já estavam na porta da frente da escola, prontas para entrarem no corredor principal do colégio.

Elas entraram no corredor principal onde muitas pessoas caminhavam de um lado para outro indo em direção a suas classes.

Ao avistarem a capitã das líderes de torcida, todos ficaram um pouco assustados, depois estranharam por ver Quinn ao lado de Rachel e ainda de mãos dadas com a morena.

Quinn colocou sua pose HBIC novamente no rosto, enquanto Rachel ficou um pouco mais assustada por todos os olhares caírem sobre elas.

A loira começou a caminhar com a cabeça erguida e com seu olhar frio, os alunos apesar de estranharem porque a capitã estava com a perdedora, abriam caminho para a loira do mesmo jeito.

Quinn as guiava pelo corredor para onde ficava os armários. Mesmo com seu coração saltando em seu peito e o nervosismo em seu corpo, ela mantinha a cara que não demostrava sentimentos.

Algumas líderes de torcida olhavam para a cena com a cara de interrogação, mas Quinn nem dava um olhar para as garotas da sua equipe. Ela também estava agradecendo que não haviam encontrado ninguém do time de futebol pelos corredores, pois ela podia lidar com as líderes e os outros alunos, mas o time de futebol ela não tinha certeza se poderia enfrentar.

Ela parou de andar quando chegou onde era o armário de Rachel.

''esse é seu armário, né?'' ela perguntou séria para a morena.

''é sim.'' a diva falou observando o rosto da namorada por um tempo. ''você está bem?''

''estou.'' Quinn falou olhando a morena na sua frente. ''por quê?''

''você está com aquela cara.'' Rachel falou.

''que cara?'' a líder de torcida ergueu uma sobrancelha questionando a cantora.

''aquela séria que todo mundo tem medo. E o olhar de Rainha do Gelo.'' Rachel falou vendo o rosto de Quinn. A loira respirou fundo. As vezes ela nem percebia que fazia essa cara, era só uma face automática para andar pelos corredores da escola e enfrentar todo mundo.

''é só que eu costumo fazer isso, aqui. Você sabe, para andar nos corredores.'' a loira falou olhando a namorada.

''eu sei, o negócio de intimidar as pessoas.'' a diva falou. ''sabe acho que funcionou, pois eu pensei que teríamos uma reação diferente das pessoas mas todo mundo parece que evitou olhar para a gente, ou quando olhavam era um olhar rápido e depois seguiam andando.''

''eu não sei. As líderes de torcida me respeitam e os outros só não ficam no caminho mesmo.'' Quinn falou olhando em volta onde as pessoas olhavam para elas conversando mas depois seguiam seus caminhos pelos corredores. ''mas eu ainda não vi ninguém do time de futebol.''

''você está falando de Karofsky e Azimio?'' Rachel perguntou percebendo a mudança no tom de voz da loira.

''é, você sabe eles são os que me preocupam um pouco.'' Quinn disse.

''eu sei, eles preocupam e perturbam todos na escola.'' Rachel falou e virou-se para abrir o armário e guardar algumas coisas que ela havia trazido para o colégio.

''SAIAM DA FRENTE!'' foi gritado pelo corredor e Quinn virou o rosto para ver uma latina abrindo caminho pelo corredor lotado.

A loira quase sorriu ao ver que as pessoas se jogavam nas paredes para não ficarem na frente da latina, afinal todos sabiam que deixar Santana furiosa não era uma coisa sensata a se fazer.

''hey.'' Santana parou ao lado de Quinn. ''então é verdade?''

''o que?'' Quinn perguntou, Rachel ainda retirava coisas de sua mochila para guardar no armário.

'' Q, as pessoas estão comentando ao longo do corredor sobre você e a Berry terem chegado de mãos dadas.'' Santana falou. ''então isso é verdade?''

''sim Sant, nós chegamos de mãos dadas. Afinal de contas é assim que namoradas andam.'' Quinn falou para a latina, mas ela tinha certeza que alguém que passava pelo corredor também ouviu o que ela disse.

''então vocês assumiram o namoro?'' Santana cruzou os braços ficando chocada.

''nós não falamos isso diretamente para as pessoas, mas elas podem pensar o que quiserem.'' Quinn falou dando de ombros.

''Deus, isso é... você está saindo do armário para toda a escola?'' a latina falou em frente a amiga.

''eu acho... acho que sim.'' Quinn disse e Rachel ao seu lado sorriu com orgulho.

''e ninguém fez nada ou falou algo?'' Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula.

'' por incrível que pareça as pessoas só olharam para nós.'' Quinn falou.

Santana parecia chocada com o que ouviu.

''mas eu acho que eles ainda não associaram Rach e eu de mãos dadas, com um relacionamento.'' Quinn disse para complementar a informação.

''talvez. Porque as pessoas só estavam falando que era estranho vocês de mãos dadas, mas não falaram nada sobre namoro.'' Santana falou pensando no que ouviu ao longo do corredor.

O Sinal de início das aulas soou interrompendo a conversa das garotas.

''ok eu tenho que ir para minha aula.'' Santana falou apesar da latina ser toda marrenta, ela era uma boa aluna. Só não gostava que ninguém soubesse. ''nos vemos no almoço?''

''você sabe que terá uma reunião do Glee no horário do almoço, Santana?'' Rachel falou relembrando o que ela já havia comunicado a todos por e-mail na noite anterior.

''Sim Berry, eu sei. Você encheu minha caixa de e-mail lembrando-me disso.'' Santana falou revirando os olhos. ''agora eu tenho que ir.''

A latina virou em seus pés e fez sua cara de vadia, assim ela saiu empurrando todo mundo que estava em sua frente.

''vamos para aula?'' a morena perguntou para a namorada.

''sabe eu acho que eu tenho muita sorte por ter você em todas as minhas aulas todos os anos.'' Quinn falou sorrindo suavemente.

''acho que o destino queria que nós ficássemos juntas.'' a morena sorriu mais largo.

A loira riu e segurou a mão da diva começando a caminhar para as aulas, com a cara de HBIC novamente em seu rosto.

**(continua)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então comentem, obrigada novamente por acompanharem a história. Talvez eu poste amanhã alguma coisa, vai depender de comentários e meu tempo. Mas eu já tenho outro cap escrito.**

**Valeu MESMO por Vcs que acompanham a fic. ABRAÇOS, ÁTILA!**


	78. Capítulo 78: Notícia Surpreendente

**NA: Hey gente. Obrigado por comentarem. Valeu mesmo as pessoas que didicaram tempo deixando um Review.**

**Neste Cap temos mais um pouco delas na escola, e o Glee clube.**

* * *

**Cap78: Notícia Surpreendente**

As garotas tinham aula de História Nacional, elas chegaram à sala, onde muitos alunos já estavam sentados e outros somente conversando. Quando perceberam a presença das garotas entrando na sala todos olharam para elas. Quinn engoliu em seco vendo todos os olhares caírem sobre elas, mas ela manteve sua cara fria de HBIC.

''eu quero sentar no fundo.'' Quinn falou baixinho para a morena.

''você sabe que eu gosto de sentar na frente.'' a morena falou e olhou para Quinn ao seu lado.

''Rach, eu não gosto de sentar na frente.'' Quinn disse. Ela também não queria ficar na frente, porque sabia que muitos dos olhares iam cair sobre elas. Então se sentasse no fundo ela poderia ao menos não ficar pensando nisso, pois ela olharia para os outros, e não o contrário.

''tudo bem, você pode sentar no fundo e eu na frente.'' A diva falou. ''mas isso seria muito ruim porque eu queria sentar com você.'' a morena fez um beicinho sabendo que a namorada não resistiria.

''tudo bem. Eu sento na frente.'' A loira falou suspirando em derrota e Rachel sorriu já colocando suas coisas na mesa bem em frente a professora que estava mexendo no laptop.

Rachel retirou o caderno de dentro da mochila ajeitando em cima da mesa enquanto Quinn fazia o mesmo, retirando o material de sua bolsa. A loira tentou relaxar e pensar que os olhares não estavam sobre elas, mas ainda estava tensa.

A professora saudou os alunos dando um boas vindas e depois começou a falar sobre a ementa da disciplina.

As aulas do período da manha foram tranquilas pois não tiveram aulas propriamente, eram somente os planos da disciplina, mas tudo era um pouco entediante para Quinn, ela se sentiu estranha sentada na primeira carteira, ela não podia ficar olhando para o lado, nem desenhando em seu caderno para relaxar, pois os professores estavam bem à sua frente e perceberiam tudo. E também estava um pouco desconfortável com alguns alunos lhes observando ela podia sentir o peso dos olhares sobre os ombros.

O sinal indicando o período do almoço soou, e a loira deu graças baixinho. Ela já estava quase morrendo de tédio de ouvir o professor de Filosofia falando do que eles teriam para fazer ao longo do ano, se só a ementa lhe entediava imagina a matéria, Quinn pensou.

Os alunos saiam as pressas da sala loucos para comer, ou só para ficarem livres mesmo.

''vamos Quinn.'' Rachel falou já em pé e com a mochila nos ombros. ''temos a reunião do Glee clube agora.''

Quinn terminou de colocar os materiais dentro de bolsa.

''calma Rach, estou tentando colocar meu corpo para funcionar, essa aula me deu sono e foi entediante demais.'' Quinn falou arrumando a bolsa vermelha sobre o ombro esquerdo.

''como você pode dizer isso? Eu achei interessantíssimo os temas que vamos trabalhar.'' a morena falou.

''eu não. E só sei que sentar na frente não é minha coisa favorita.'' a loira falou. ''sentado no fundo eu fico mais confortável.''

''talvez possamos sentar mais atrás nas outras aulas.'' Rachel falou porque ela havia percebido a namorada desconfortável e inquieta em muitos momentos da aula. Quinn sorriu pegando a mão da morena.

''ok, então vamos ao Glee. E contar à todos sobre nós.'' a loira disse.

Elas caminharam para fora da sala, os corredores estavam já bem vazios pois todos os alunos estavam no refeitório para o almoço. As garotas caminharam para a sala do coral.

Na sala do coral todos já estavam sentados e conversando entre si. Kurt falava com Mercedes animadamente.

''Kurt você ouviu o bafão que está rolando nos corredores?'' Mercedes perguntou para o garoto que tentou parecer o mais neutro possível, afinal ele não sabia se o assunto das garotas chegarem juntas era verdade.

Tina e Mike estavam trocando carícias, agora eles namoravam e não se desgrudavam.

Finn, Puck e Sam, conversavam a gesticulavam na fileira de trás.

''Cara, será verdade que Fabray e Berry chegaram juntas?'' Puck perguntou aos dois amigos.

''Eu duvido. Rach e Quinn mau se falam no glee. Por que chegariam juntas na escola? Não faz sentido.'' Finn disse para Puck.

Sam ficou quieto e com cara de pokerface olhando para frente, Santana que estava sentada à frente deles ouvindo tudo, revirou os olhos e sorriu arrogantemente. Ela estava esperando a hora para ver quando Finn e os outros soubessem da novidade.

Brittany estava com Artie, alheios as fofocas. Mr Schue estava falando com Brad perto do piano.

As garotas entraram na sala enquanto todos ainda conversavam distraídos entre si.

O professor que estava perto da entrada foi o primeiro a vê-las.

''hey meninas.'' Mr Schue falou sorrindo. ''só faltava vocês, agora podemos iniciar nossa reunião.''

''olá Mr Schuester, bom ver o senhor novamente.'' Rachel saudou o homem. ''será que nós podemos tomar a palavra antes do início da reunião?''

''claro.'' o homem falou e virou-se para os alunos que estavam conversando e não notaram as garotas chegar. ''Pessoal todos já estão aqui para a nossa primeira reunião depois das férias. Mas antes de começarmos, Rachel quer falar algo.''

Os alunos pararam a conversa para olharem para a frente, onde Quinn e Rachel estavam lado a lado.

''olá pessoal, muito bom ver vocês novamente após as férias. É ótimo saber que todos estamos aqui novamente para um ano que vai ser tão incrível juntos, porque eu tenho certeza que esse ano nós iremos para nacionais.'' Rachel falou animada e exibindo um grande sorriso, os alunos começaram a ficar impacientes. Santana revirava os olhos e já bufava, quase ninguém gostava de ouvir os monólogos de Rachel, exceto Quinn que sempre achava a forma que a namorada falava encantadora.

''será que você tem que fazer um monólogo pra tudo?'' Santana falou não conseguindo segurar-se. A latina apoiava o namoro da amiga com Rachel, mas ela ainda achava que a pequena diva falava de mais.

Rachel fechou a boca ofendida, Quinn deu um olhar sério para a latina que só deu de ombros.

''só estou dando boas vindas a todos, Santana!'' Rachel disse.

''ok, que seja. Ninguém se importa.'' Santana falou revirando os olhos.

''Santana!'' Mr Schue interrompeu a discussão. ''ok, obrigada pelo otimismo Rachel. Era só isso que você queria falar Rachel?'' o homem voltou a atenção para a aluna.

''não. Quinn e eu temos algo para contar-lhes.'' Rachel falou e todos fizeram um silencio surpreendente, eles estavam realmente interessados no que elas falariam.

Quinn tinha uma cara neutra, sem nenhuma reação em seu rosto. Rachel tinha o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto e talvez a sala toda.

''pode parecer que para alguns de vocês seja estranho, nós estarmos chegando na escola juntas e agora aqui de mãos dadas.'' a morena começou a falar e Quinn franziu a testa pensando, será que Rachel iria fazer outro monólogo. ''eu acredito que vocês ouviram isso nos corredores.''

Mercedes assentiu com a cabeça por impulso.

''já que as pessoas desta escola tem a mania de espalhar notícias de uma forma muito rápida.'' a morena continuava falando.

Santana cruzou os braços já ficando super entediada com o inicio da conversa de Rachel.

''Rach você está divagando novamente.'' Quinn disse baixinho, a morena olhou para a namorada.

''eu preciso fazer uma introdução antes.'' Rachel disse e depois voltou o olhar para os colegas que estavam em expectativa para saber o que estava acontecendo.

''OH Deus, vocês vão falar isso ou não?'' Santana perdeu a paciência e interrompeu elas. ''eu não tenho o dia todo e tenho que ir comer ainda.''

Rachel fez uma careta para a latina, ela não gostava da intromissão, porque ela havia preparado todo um discurso introdutório para dar a notícia aos colegas de equipe. Quinn apertou a mão da namorada e tomou uma respiração longa. A loira não queria que demorasse muito, então ela respirou profundamente e tomou a palavra.

''o que queremos contar é que... Rachel e eu estamos namorando.'' Quinn falou rapidamente e como se fosse uma notícia banal.

Os alunos arregalaram os olhos assustados, exceto por Santana, Sam e Kurt que já sabiam daquilo.

Finn levou um dedo ao ouvido para limpar, pois ele achou que não tinha escutado corretamente. Mercedes abriu a boca, Tina conseguiu abrir os olhos puxados, Mike franziu a testa confuso, Puck colocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto e parecia que estava pensando em alguma coisa sacana. Brittany sorriu e bateu palmas animada, Artie também estava surpreso com o que ouviu. Até Mr Schue deixou cair o canetão quando ouviu o anuncio inesperado.

''espera, o que?! Eu acho que não escutei direito.'' Finn falou prestando atenção nas garotas.

Quinn revirou os olhos para o rapaz.

''Rachel e eu estamos namorando.'' Quinn falou e sorriu, pois agora ela podia esfregar isso na cara do Finn. Não que ela estava fazendo isso, mas lhe dava um certo prazer.

''cara, isso é quente.'' Puck falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

''OH MEU DEUS.'' Mercedes falou e levou uma mão a boca em choque após ouvir de novo.

''isso é tão legal.'' Brittany disse sorrindo animadamente. ''vocês são unicórnios.''

Quinn e Rachel sorriram agradecidas na primeira frase de Brittany, mas ficaram confusas com a segunda.

''meninas isso é...'' Mr Schue parecia chocado, ele não esperava ouvir uma coisa dessas. As garotas viraram para ver o professor que estava com uma cara estranha, mas ele tentou ser simpático. ''isso é... eu acho que parabéns, então?!'' o homem falou ainda confuso e com um sorriso estranho.

''Obrigado Sr Schuester.'' Rachel sorriu feliz.

''espera... vocês são gays?'' Finn falou depois de ficar um tempo raciocinando, após o choque de ouvir o que Quinn havia falado para toda a sala.

''que descoberta, Hudson! Acho que o próximo prêmio Nobel é seu.'' Santana disse sorrindo irônica.

''tecnicamente eu não gosto de rótulos sobre o que eu sou, Finn.'' Rachel disse para Finn.

''você não pode ser gay, Rach.'' Finn falou chateado e Kurt olhou para ele. ''você não parece gay.''

''Finn isso é muito preconceituoso, nem todos os homossexuais seguem um padrão para que você diga que alguém se pareça como um gay ou não.'' Rachel falou para o amigo.

''Mas Rach, você não pode ser.'' Finn falou um pouco atordoado com tudo. Ele levou as mãos a cabeça e balançou negativamente, o choque da notícia fez Finn ficar mais confuso do que já era. ''eu... eu... isso não pode ser, não pode estar acontecendo. Eu... eu gosto de você.'' O QB falou com uma voz embargada.

Todos os alunos olharam para o grandão e Finn se encolheu na cadeira, ele não queria ter dito isso assim, ele só estava pensando alto e um pouco atordoado com tudo que acabou de ouvir, e as palavras simplesmente saíram.

Quinn não gostou nada do que acabará de ouvir. Todos sabiam que a loira não era nenhum pouco fã do QB, mas ouvir o rapaz confessar o que ela desconfiada foi o cúmulo.

''escuta aqui Hudson, Rachel é minha namorada e eu não quero você perto dela!'' Quinn falou entre dentes. Ouvir a confissão do rapaz fez acender a chama dos ciúmes dentro da loira.

O clima ficou um pouco tenso na sala até que Puck falou.

''será que vocês poderiam se beijar?'' O garoto de moicano disse com um sorriso sacana e segurando um celular para registrar.

Quinn revirou os olhos e Rachel olhou para Puck.

''Noah!'' A morena exclamou.

''ok pessoal, acho que devido as notícias de hoje, podemos deixar a reunião para amanhã.'' Mr Schue falou quebrando o clima estranho na sala. ''vocês podem ir para o almoço agora.'' o homem disse, pois sabia que mesmo que tentasse fazer algo sobre o glee, todo o assunto seria o namoro das garotas.

Sam bateu no ombro de Finn que ainda estava chocado na cadeira, o loiro chamou o amigo para irem para o refeitório. Finn levantou cabisbaixo e seguiu Sam junto com Puck que fez um sinal com as sobrancelhas em direção a Quinn. A loira revirou os olhos para o garoto de moicano.

''vocês ficam bonitas juntas.'' Brittany falou para as garotas. ''Q, que bom que você namora a Rach, ela é legal.'' a loira de olhos azuis falou e Quinn sorriu.

Brittany foi até o namorado e eles saíram da sala com ela sentado no colo de Artie. Tina, Mike e Mercedes saíam para o almoço, com a negra falando sobre estar morrendo de fome e com saudades dos tots do refeitório.

''Rachel Berry, por que você não me falou que ia sair do armário na escola?'' Kurt chegou até as garotas com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e com uma cara séria.

''eu não tive tempo para te ligar e contar Kurt.'' Rachel falou ao amigo.

''Eu achei que era seu melhor amigo?'' Kurt falou um pouco ofendido.

''desculpa Kurt.'' Rachel falou sentindo-se culpada por não falar isso para o melhor amigo.

''nós ainda estávamos pensando se iríamos fazer isso mesmo, Kurt.'' Quinn falou para o garoto.

''Porcelana pare com o chilique, isso era assunto delas, não seu.'' Santana falou se metendo no meio de todos. ''Hey eu tô indo comer, vocês vão?'' a latina mudou o assunto drasticamente.

Todos olharam para ela pela mudança no assunto.

''o que?'' Santana falou dando de ombros. ''eu só acho que não devemos dar muita atenção para o namoro monótono de vocês. Eu sei que a diva aí gosta de ser o centro das atenções, eu que não vou contribuir pra isso.''

Rachel abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Quinn puxou ela para seu lado e beijou sua fronte.

''não liga pra ela, bebê.'' Quinn disse baixinho e beijou o lábio da morena. ''ela só tá assim porque quer aparecer.''

Santana fez uma careta vendo a cena de carinho das garotas.

''por favor Fabray, eu sou a rainha desta escola.'' Santana retrucou. ''e não vou ficar aqui vendo essa coisa repugnante que é a Berry sendo engolida por você. Tô indo comer, se vocês não vem problema de vocês.''

Quinn sorriu vendo a latina dando as costas.

'' vamos comer Rach?'' a loira falou.

''sim, vamos.'' Rachel falou com o braço na cintura da namorada. ''vem com a gente, Kurt?'' a diva perguntou ao amigo.

''tudo bem, apesar de ainda estar magoado por você não me falar uma coisa tão importante como essa.'' Kurt disse fazendo drama.

Santana já estava na porta mas esperou os outros para irem para o refeitório.

**(continua)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: COMENTEM PRA EU FICAR FELIZ. **

**NO PRÓXIMO É A CONTINUAÇÃO DESSE AQUI. TÔ PENSANDO EM COLOCAR AMANHÃ OU DOMINGO, MAS NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR SÓ PQ EU JÁ VOU POSTAR. HAHA**

**ABRAÇOS PARA OS FABERRY SHIPPERS QUE SÃO SOFREDORES. ;)**


	79. Capítulo 79: Uma Bela Saída do Armário

**NA: Hey gente, valeu por comentarem. Chegamos aos 400 comentários estou feliz. OBRIGADO! Aqui tem mais um cap, (continuando de onde parou o outro). **

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Cap 79: Uma Bela Saída do Armário**

As garotas deixaram as coisas nos armários e depois foram para o refeitório, dessa vez sem andar de mãos dadas, somente lado a lado, pois agora alguns garotos do time de futebol estavam circulando pelos corredores.

Elas sentaram em uma mesa juntamente com Kurt e Santana.

''todo mundo tá olhando pra cá.'' Kurt falou olhando em volta.

''eles devem estar achando estranho Quinn e eu sentadas com vocês.'' Santana disse e comeu um pouco de seu sanduíche.

''eu acho que eles já sabem sobre o namoro.'' Kurt disse. ''Rach mesmo disse que as notícias na escola voam.''

Quinn olhou para os lados e percebeu que praticamente todos os alunos no refeitório estavam olhando para a mesa deles.

''acho que você tem razão.'' Quinn disse para Kurt.

''você está bem com isso?'' Rachel perguntou para a namorada ao seu lado. Quinn sorriu para a morena.

''estou sim.'' a loira falou tranquilizando a morena que deu um leve sorriso.

''Q, você viu que hoje temos uma reunião com a treinadora?'' Santana falou para mudar o assunto. Ela achava que distrair do assunto namoro poderia ser melhor do que todos ficarem pensando sobre isso. Ela era uma grande amiga de Quinn e estava realmente muito orgulhosa da amiga por sair do armário para toda a escola. Então Santana queria fazer que o assunto namoro fosse o mais normal possível, e distraindo e agindo normalmente era a forma dela fazer com que Quinn pudesse relaxar um pouco. E Quinn no fundo estava agradecida pela amiga agir dessa forma.

''eu vi.'' Quinn disse e tomou um pouco de seu suco.

Apesar de vários olhares estarem sobre a mesa deles, eles tentaram fazer um almoço normal com conversas cotidianas, Santana falou sobre as aulas chatas que teve pela manha, Rachel contava a Kurt sobre a volta dos pais, Quinn ouvia enquanto comia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles estavam voltando para os corredores para pegar os materiais e irem às aulas da tarde quando avistaram Jacob Ben Israel com sua equipe de reportagem fazendo entrevistas com as pessoas da escola para seu programa on-line. O garoto era um chato que fazia isso sempre no início dos anos letivos.

''Droga.'' Quinn falou quando avistou ele no corredor entrevistando as pessoas.

O rapaz de cabelo afro ao ver elas no corredor, puxou seu câmera-man para irem até as garotas.

''vê se não é quem eu estava procurando?!'' Jacob disse para a câmera que filmava. ''o motivo de todo burburinho do início do ano. O que fez os corredores tremerem hoje no Willian McKinley. Agora vamos com toda a fofoca que todos vão querer saber.''

O garoto de cabelo afro parou em frente as garotas.

''hey garotas.'' Ele disse jogando o microfone para a frente delas.

''JEWFRO não queremos saber das suas reportagens inúteis. Saia da frente.'' Quinn falou não parando de andar , junto com Rachel, Santana e Kurt que lhe seguiam pelo corredor.

O garoto ignorou a líder de torcida e continuou falando e lhes seguindo.

''mas todos querem saber sobre os rumores de você e Berry.'' o judeu disse enquanto o câmera-man filmava tudo. ''é verdade que você está usando a garota para acabar com o Glee clube à pedido de Sylvester?''

Kurt franziu a testa e Santana nem ligava para o que o afro judeu falava.

''seu plano é usar a inocente líder do fracassado clube do coral, e quebrar o coração dela para que o clube acabe destroçado e sem uma voz.'' Jacob disse enquanto Quinn caminhava. ''a Ice Queen sempre a pupila de Sylvester, capaz de usar uma garota para orgulhar sua treinadora?!'' Jacob falou olhando para a câmera e Quinn parou bruscamente virando de frente para ele e para a câmera.

''ok, JÁ CHEGA! Você está querendo uma fofoca?'' Quinn falou com o olhar de HBIC que fez Jewfro dar uma passo pra trás. ''Prepare-se para ter mais acessos que vídeos de Justin Bieber.'' Quinn disse, ela levou uma mão a cintura de Rachel e segurou a morena que estava preocupada com a reação da namorada, ao seu lado.

''ok pessoas idiotas que olham esse blog ridículo, limpem seus ouvidos e ouçam bem.'' Quinn falou friamente olhando para a câmera. ''Rachel Berry e eu, estamos namorando.'' A loira disse seriamente para a câmera.

Jacob parecia não acreditar no que acabou de ouvir, ele ficou parado com a boca aberta. Assim como muitas pessoas que estavam passando pelo corredor.

Kurt arregalou os olhos, Santana olhou em volta para todos os alunos que olhavam surpresos para eles. A latina então decidiu fazer algo e ficou em frente de Jacob.

''ok JewFro, agora que você já tem sua fofoca, é melhor sair daqui antes que eu pegue essa câmera e quebre em pedacinhos. '' a latina rosnou. ''vai brincar de repórter em outro lugar.'' Santana falou, o rapaz piscou e saiu puxando seu câmera-man rapidamente para não enfrentar a latina.

''E TODOS VOCÊS! Vocês não tem aula não?'' Santana disse para as pessoas do corredor. ''o que estão fazendo aqui perdedores? SAIAM da minha frente antes que eu mostre como nós limpamos os corredores em Lima Heights Adjacents.''

Os alunos piscaram com medo e começaram a caminhar para suas salas. A latina olhou para Quinn e Rachel.

''Quinn, porque você falou para ele?'' Rachel perguntou para a namorada. A loira estava respirando em curtas respirações. E Rachel estava nada mais nada menos que surpresa por tudo que aconteceu.

''Rach, eu tinha que fazer isso. É melhor que todos saibam de uma vez. E eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu estou com você por algum plano maluco de Sue.'' Quinn falou acalmando-se. ''você ficou chateada?''

''não, mas você sabe que ele vai pôr isso na internet?'' Rachel falou. ''todo mundo pode ver, Lima toda pode ver.'' A morena lembrou a namorada.

''eu sei, e eu já não me importo mais.'' Quinn disse olhando nos olhos da cantora. ''eu só quero poder ficar com você em paz, e sem ninguém duvidando de que estou com você por causa de algum plano ou qualquer coisa.''

A morena sorriu encantada, claro Rachel gostava de toda uma atenção, não que esse tipo de atenção publica fosse a que ela queria e gostava, ela não queria atenção para sua vida particular. Mas ela estava muito feliz em saber que Quinn estava levando as coisas numa boa. Ela amava cada vez mais a namorada e se elas não estivessem no meio do corredor da escola ela teria se jogado nos braços da namorada e lhe dado um beijo como os de filmes românticos melosos que ela gostava de ver. Mas a morena sabia que ainda era cedo pra fazer isso na frente dos discentes do McKinley. Então ela só sorriu apaixonada para a loira que retribuiu o sorriso.

''acho que foi uma bela saída do armário.'' Santana falou após o silencio que ficou.

''totalmente.'' Kurt falou olhando para elas.

Rachel sorriu para eles que riram, Quinn deu de ombros.

Então o sinal das aulas da tarde tocou e todos caminharam para suas classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: Então comentem, eu já agradeço. O próximo ainda não sei quano postarei. No máximo no final de semana. **

**Tenham uma boa semana. Abraços.**


	80. Capítulo 80: Romance Lésbico Adolescente

**NA: Olá gente, OBRIGADO por comentarem. Olha o fim de semana aí. Graças a Deus. Então vamos ao capítulo dessa semana, espero que gostem. Acho que alguém pediu isso.**

**NOTA NO FINAL.**

**Desfrutem.**

* * *

**Cap 80: Romance Lésbico Adolescente**

''Q, JLo.'' Sue falou em seu escritório após as garotas estarem sentadas ali a 5 minutos sem ninguém falar nada.

As garotas haviam ido ali para a reunião que a treinadora havia marcado. Sue sentou em sua cadeira ficando de frente para as duas garotas no outro lado da mesa. A loira mais velha observou suas líderes por uns segundos então falou.

''vocês sabem que eu tenho ouvidos em todos os corredores desta escola, e também câmeras na sala dos professores, porque eu quero saber o que aqueles vermes falam.'' Sue falou, e as garotas se entreolharam. Santana e Quinn balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

''então, eu fiquei um pouco surpresa por saber que minha Capitã chegou na escola com aquela cantora irritante do coral.'' Sue falou olhando para Quinn. ''mas fiquei mais surpresa foi por saber que ela confessou no corredor, para aquele Judeu de cabelo ridículo, que ela está namorando com a garota dos suéteres bizarros.''

''ah... ah... treinadora, eu posso explicar.'' Quinn disse engolindo em seco, Santana permanecia em silencio sepulcral.

Sue colocou os dois braços sobre a mesa e se inclinou para a frente sobre a mesa.

''Q, deixe-me dizer algo.'' a treinadora falou e Quinn preocupou-se com o que poderia ser, ela já havia formado inúmeros pensamentos em sua cabeça, desde quando decidiu abrir seu relacionamento. Ela pensava em o que Sylvester poderia fazer, lhe rebaixar na aquie, retirar sua capitania, ou o mais severo e que ela tinha muito medo expulsá-la da equipe. Mas Quinn apesar de adorar fazer parte das líderes, amava Rachel em primeiro lugar e por ela seria capaz de deixar as Cherrios. A loira suspirou pronta para já ouvir o pior da treinadora. ''Eu não dou a mínima importância se você está se esfregando e trocando germes com um idiota do time de futebol ou alguma garota irritante com nariz maior que o da Streisand.'' Sue disse, Santana levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa ao ouvir isso. Tão surpresa que nem pensou em rir do fato da treinadora falar do nariz de Rachel. ''porque o que você faz com as suas bolas não é problema meu.''

A treinadora falou e Santana olhou para Quinn que encarava a loira mais velha. Quinn suspirou ao ouvir Sue e a mulher continuou.

''Eu só me importo com minha equipe e as minhas vitórias, manter meu nome como sendo a melhor treinadora de líderes de torcida do país, é a única coisa que eu me importo na vida.'' Sue falou e Quinn franziu a testa, mas não soltou um pio. ''Então se você quer entrar nas calças da diva do coral que irrita toda a escola, o problema é seu. Mas se isso atrapalhar a equipe aí sim você estará em grandes apuros, Fabray. Porque eu quero ganhar meus títulos nacionais.'' Sue falou.

''nada vai atrapalhar a equipe. Nós vamos ganhar o 8º campeonato nacional, treinadora.'' Quinn falou para a mulher.

''é bom mesmo, porque eu já separei um lugar na minha estante.'' Sue levantou-se abruptamente e caminhou até a sua estante de troféus.

''e ele vai ser preenchido, com certeza treinadora.'' Quinn falou seriedade na voz.

''ótimo.'' Sue disse e virou-se para as garotas. ''ok, mas eu não chamei vocês aqui para falar do seu romance lésbico adolescente.''

''que bom, porque eu estava pensando, "o por que de eu estar aqui"?'' Santana falou pela primeira vez dentro da sala.

''Lopez, por que você está aqui?'' Sue perguntou olhando para a latina.

Santana franziu a testa.

''você me chamou.'' A latina disse olhando confusa para a treinadora. Sue pareceu pensar e deu de ombros.

''que seja. O assunto é, nós temos muitos escritos para selecionar na admissão das Cheerios esse ano, então vamos começar as seleções amanhã.'' Sue falou para as duas garotas. ''estejam aqui antes das aulas.''

As garotas assentiram.

''agora, SAIAM da minha frente!'' a mulher gritou de repente, as garotas levantaram e começaram a sair da sala rapidamente. ''Q?'' Sylvester chamou a garota que virou o rosto e olhou para a treinadora. ''a Berry? Achei que você tinha um gosto melhor que isso.''

Santana riu com o comentário da treinadora e Quinn saiu da sala junto com uma latina que gargalhava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey, eu não demorei, né?'' Quinn perguntou para a morena que estava sentada num banco na sala do coral.

''não, eu estava organizando algumas coisas por aqui e também conversando com Mr Schue.'' Rachel sorriu dando atenção total a loira. ''como foi com Sylvester?''

Quinn riu.

''por incrível que pareça, foi tranquilo.'' A loira falou vendo a namorada arrumar algumas partituras na pastinha.

''ela não falou nada sobre nós, quer dizer ela sabe?'' Rachel perguntou fechando a mochila.

''Sue sabe tudo nessa escola. Ela sabe sobre nós, mas ela não se importa. Foi basicamente isso que ela disse, eu só tenho que fazer as Cheerios ganhar o campeonato.'' Quinn disse vendo a namorada a terminar de guardar as coisas.

''oh, mas isso é fácil, você sempre consegue.'' Rachel falou sorrindo. ''você é a melhor capitã de líderes de torcida.''

''tecnicamente não é tão fácil, e esse ano temos novos membros no plantel.'' Quinn falou.

'' mas mesmo assim, você é a melhor.'' Rachel disse sorrindo e ficando na frente da namorada. ''e a mais linda.''

Quinn sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura morena. Ela aproximou seus lábios em um beijo calmo e carinhoso, a diva levou as pequenas mãos a nuca exposta da namorada que tinha os cabelos amarrados. A língua da loira percorreu o lábio inferior da cantora que abriu e permitiu a passagem, para que pudesse sentir toda a exploração da língua de Quinn em sua boca. Rachel chupou a língua da loira o que fez arrepios percorrer o corpo da líder de torcida, isso sempre acontecia quando a morena fazia esse ato, ela sabia como provocar Quinn com um simples beijo.

Elas quebraram o beijo com Rachel prendendo o lábio inferior de Quinn entre os dentes.

''acho que a gente deveria ir pra casa.'' a morena sorriu e acariciou o rosto da loira e sussurrou sobre os lábios de Quinn. ''pra sua casa.''

Quinn sorriu, ela sabia o que isso queria dizer. Seus pais estavam trabalhando e chegariam bem tarde, então elas tinha a casa só para elas, ou seja privacidade e ninguém para se preocupar.

A loira entrelaçou os dedos com a cantora e rapidamente virou para que pudessem sair da sala e da escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elas chegaram na mansão Fabray e Quinn já atacou os lábios da namorada, subiram pelas escadas um pouco atrapalhadas porque a loira agarrou a morena e chupava o pescoço bronzeado deixando marcas.

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, a líder de torcida retirou sua camiseta do uniforme e os olhos de Rachel brilharam ao ver o abdome que ela tanto apreciava. Mas logo a morena começou a retirar as próprias roupas também. Quinn atacou os lábios da diva e em um beijo irregular e elas foram até a cama.

A loira ficou por cima e se ajoelhou para ver a namorada embaixo de si. A Líder de torcida não pode deixar de lamber os lábios em apreciação, seus olhos ficaram um verde escuro de desejo ao ver a forma nua da morena.

''Deus, você é tão bonita, Rach.'' Quinn falou olhando as curvas da morena que sorriu um pouco encabulada pelo olhar predatório que a loira lhe dava.

''vem aqui.'' a morena falou e puxou a loira sobre seu corpo para um beijo necessitado, onde as línguas brigavam em uma batalha pelo controle.

As mãos pequenas da diva foram para as costas da líder de torcida, e as unhas não muito grande arranhavam de leve a pele do local.

Quinn já sentia-se completamente excitada só com os beijos da morena, mas o toque das mãos pequenas sobre o seu corpo lhe acendia cada vez mais. A loira distribuía beijos no pescoço da cantora e descia com uma trilha até o vale dos seios. Ela tomou um seio da cantora em sua boca o chupando com vontade e cuidado. O quanto Quinn se dedicava com adoração ao seus seios, fazia os olhos da morena revirarem a cada sugada ou quando a loira brincava com a língua sobre os mamilos já eretos, os mordendo levemente entre os dentes.

Rachel podia sentir o aumento de umidade entre as coxas, seus mamilos endurecidos quase dolorosamente, ela estava definitivamente muito excitada.

A morena mesmo tendo menos força que a loira, virou-as e ficou por cima da namorada que arqueou uma sobrancelha para o ato.

''eu quero ficar por cima.'' a diva falou mordendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes, e Quinn achava a coisa mais sexy do mundo.

''você pode o que quiser, bebê.'' a loira sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura da diva.

A morena esticou-se para o lado e abriu a gaveta de cabeceira da loira retirando um preservativo, enquanto Quinn apreciava os seios da namorada em frente ao seu rosto.

A cantora rasgou o pacote com os dentes, e sentou sobre a namorada novamente sentindo sua intimidade esfregar no comprimento do pênis da loira, o contato fez as duas suspirarem de prazer.

''porra, tão molhada, bebê.'' Quinn disse no contato de seu pau com os feixes de nervos da namorada.

A morena sorriu e rolou o preservativo sobre o membro da garota o alisando com as mãos.

Quinn já estava totalmente ereta, a morena se arrastou para cima e passou o apêndice no seu centro, assim lubrificando um pouco o preservativo. A diva baixou o quadril para esfregar-se na ponta do pênis, sentindo o quão delicioso era isso tudo ao longo das bordas de sua vagina.

''Porra, você está querendo me matar me provocando?'' Quinn disse num grunhido.

''muito ansiosa, bebê?'' Rachel sorriu maliciosamente.

A morena segurou a base do pênis da loira já lubrificado, a cantora direcionou para sua entrada e baixou-se devagar. Seus olhos franziram e sua vagina apertou incrivelmente em torno do pau enfiado dentro dela, esticando sua vagina apertada e enchendo-a completamente.

''Oh porra, sempre tão apertada.'' Quinn gemeu na sensação de estar novamente dentro da namorada completando-a inteiramente, sentindo como era bom estar dentro de Rachel. A morena tinha a respiração errática e irregular, e ela estava se ajustando em torno de espessura da loira.

Depois de já estar ajustada ela começou a mexer seu quadril para trás e para frente, e para baixo no membro da líder de torcida.

Ela levou as mãos ao abdome da loira, olhos estavam fechados e a boca aberta, e ela gemia, os joelhos em cada lado do corpo da loira segurando o peso dela, enquanto ela saltava para cima e para baixo no pênis da namorada.

''foda, você é tão gostosa.'' Quinn disse com as mãos na cintura da diva ajudando sua namorada com os movimentos de cavalgada.

Os quadris de ambas movendo para de encontro para frente e para trás. Quinn apreciou a visão de sua namorada lhe montando tão maravilhosamente, a diva já tinha uma fina camada de brilho de suor, os seios saltavam em cada investida para cima e para baixo. Rachel continuou se movendo de forma constante acima da loira, quadril para trás e para frente, tendo o comprimento de todo o pênis dentro dela.

''Droga bebê, seu pau é tão bom.'' a morena disse arranhando o abdome da loira com as pequenas unhas.

Quinn revirava os olhos de tanto prazer, então ela não resistiu segurou a morena fortemente e virou-a fazendo com que Rachel ficasse de quatro, Quinn se ajoelhou atrás dela.

"Você gosta né, você é uma vadia viciada no meu pau." Quinn segurou em torno do cabelo da cantora, puxando sua cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço onde a loira colocou os lábios. O pênis da loira bateu forte na vagina apertada da morena, pegando o ritmo das investidas e a morena sentiu cada movimento do pênis dentro de sua vagina, as bolas da loira batiam contra a bunda da morena.

"eu sou... sua vadia, bebê." Rachel falou em gemidos. Rachel adorava quando Quinn mudava de sua forma doce, para mais selvagem e avassaladora durante o sexo. E a loira também já sabia que a morena gostava quando ela falava palavras sujas durante o ato.

A loira estava batendo fortemente dentro da boceta da morena, o rosto estava enterrado no lado do pescoço da diva fazendo sucção sobre a pele. A morena movia o seu corpo para trás para contato com o pau.

"Ah... sim Quinn, me fode forte." a cantora então levou a mão entre as próprias coxas esfregando seu clitóris em círculos colocando-a mais perto da borda. Enquanto sentia Quinn enterrar seu pênis dentro e fora da sua vagina. A loira não estava muito longe do orgasmo também.

Rachel com mais alguns movimentos da loira junto com seus dedos, chegou ao seu limite, ela gemeu mais alto e sua vagina apertou firmemente em torno do pênis entrando nela.

"Goza para mim, bebê". Quinn rosnou no pescoço. A loira continuou entrando dentro de sua namorada por trás, todo comprimento de seu pau entrando e saindo em movimentos rápidos que fazia ambas mais ofegantes e gemendo cada vez mais alto. As paredes de Rachel então apertaram mais o membro dentro dela e a pequena diva liberou sua porra cobrindo o pênis da namorada que estava revestido com a camisinha.

"Quinnn!" Rachel arqueou empurrando o quadril para trás sentindo o pau da loira inteiro dentro de sua vagina enquanto ela sentia os espasmos e as vibrações de sua vagina.

A loira se inclinou para trás segurando na cintura morena e sentiu seu pênis se contraindo e latejando antes dela liberar seu esperma dentro do preservativo.

Quinn manteve os movimentos de empurrar dentro e fora da cantora, que ainda estava sob espasmos, seu pau deslizando rapidamente dentro e fora da apertada boceta em cada vez que lançava sua carga dentro da camisinha.

"Quinn..." A morena ofegou não aguentando mais, sua vagina estava sensível após o orgasmo avassalador. A loira cessou os movimentos.

"Rach porra..." A loira retirou o membro da namorada e retirou a camisinha enrolando-a e jogando na lixeira de seu quarto ao lado da cama.

Então a líder se jogou de costas na cama, ofegando fortemente enquanto Rachel caiu de bruços contra o colchão, também com uma respiração irregular. Foi um ato muito intenso que causou extremo desgaste para ambas que precisaram de minutos para normalizarem suas respirações.

"Eu adoro te foder por trás, bebê..." a loira disse e virou-se de lado levando o braço na cintura de sua namorada dando um beijo no ombro nu.

A diva virou o rosto para a loira e sorriu.

''eu adoro isso também.'' a morena falou e já recuperada de suas forças deitou contra o corpo da loira aninhando-se contra o pescoço. Quinn envolveu os braços na pequena diva. ''mas você não pode me deixar ir por cima uma vez?''

''você está reclamando?'' Quinn falou sorrindo.

''nenhum pouco.'' a pequena cantora falou com um sorriso e Quinn sorriu mais.

''eu amo tanto você.'' a loira disse e pode sentir a morena sorrir contra seu pescoço.

''eu também te amo.'' a diva disse quando sua mão foi para o abdome definido da loira. ''e eu amo seu abdome.''

Quinn sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça da morena.

''eu sei.'' a loira disse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NA: E ENTÃO? COMENTEM. Nunca sei se exagero nesse tipo de cenas, gosto quando vcs opinam. quero deixar claro aqui que não sou pervertida (Talvez um pouco) haha.**

**PS: postarei um cap por semana, pq estou com muitas coisas ocupando minha mente, coisas da Facul. E também estou com um ''muro'' criativo, não consigo pensar no que quero pro final dessa história. Então estou dando um tempo para ver se a inspiração volta. Enquanto isso vou postando os capítulos que já tenho escrito no notebook. Não se preocupem estou sem inspiração agora mas vai ter capítulos postados para as próximas semanas, porém só um por semana, pelo menos até eu conseguir escrever mais. **

**Enfim. Abraços e até fim de semana que vem. Adoro vcs que leem e comentam. ;)**


End file.
